All's Fair In Love And War
by XxsophieCxX
Summary: Danielle's back in Mystic falls but will her and Damon have a happy ending or will Klaus ruin it and steal her away. Follows season 3. Damon/OC & Klaus/OC SEQUEL TO THE OTHER GILBERT SISTER COMPLETED
1. The Birthday

"Ugh it's too hot!" I complained.

"Tell me about it I feel like a pig on a roast." Keisha exclaimed.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, you and Jess have been great friends." I said smiling as the African American girl who had let me stay here for over a month.

"Oh, no problem it's been great. You don't have to leave if you don't want to. Ray won't mind you staying." Ray was the guy who owned the house but he just so happened to be a werewolf. Keisha and Jess were the girls that stayed at the house and they let me stay with them.

"Nah, it's time I go home. It's mine and my sister's birthday tomorrow so I thought I'd surprise her."

"You should have told me, I would have got you a present or something."

"Letting me stay with you was present enough, but thank you." I smiled. "I'm gonna head up to bed now but I'll see you in the morning."

"You don't happen to know where Jess went do you?"

"She went outside to look for the dog." I called as I walked up the stairs.

"Okay, thanks, night."

But as soon as I reached my door I froze. I knew that voice. "Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here."

"He's almost never here." Keisha replied. "He's on the road mostly."

"But I suspect he makes it home once a month." Klaus replied. There was silence before he spoke again. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" There was silence again. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be more painful for you."

Silence again until I could hear her shoes on hitting against the floor. She was running. I heard her open the front door and she screamed. I took a few careful and slow steps towards the stairs but when a floor board creaked I stopped. "Who else is here?" Klaus asked.

"No one, we have a rat infestation." She answered.

"That's a shame."

"He's in Tolley." Keisha said defeated. "It's near the border, a bar called southern comforts; it's off high way 41." From the tone of her voice and the way it cracked I knew that she was crying.

"Thank you my love." Klaus said smoothly. "Now, may my friend come in?"

I heard Jess whimpering softly but I couldn't will my feet to move anymore. "Yes." She sobbed. The door creaked open and then softly shut.

"Kill this one quickly, make that one suffer." Klaus ordered. "I'll be in the car."

"Please don't." Jess begged. There was silence until only screams filled the room. I tiptoed to the top of the stairs as tear ran down my face. As I reached the top of the stairs I saw Jess lying on the floor unconscious and a tall, well-built guy with brown hair was ripping in to Keisha's neck. But as she saw me, she shook her head as she struggled against the vampire holding her. She pressed her finger to her lips in a gesture for me to be quiet, but when her eyes started to droop shut and the guy dropped her to the ground, I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth as he turned around.

"Stefan!" I gasped as he growled and went to attack Jess again. He snarled as he turned towards me barring his fangs. But he stopped when he saw me and his face slowly returned to normal. "What have you done?" I shrieked as I flew down the stairs. I dropped to my knees as I checked Keisha's pulse. More tears fell once when I couldn't find one and then I turned to check jess and breathed a sigh of relief. "Stefan, you have to help her." I begged.

"You shouldn't be here." He stated.

I stood up to face him as I shook my head. "What's wrong with you? The Stefan I knew wouldn't let that girl die and he wouldn't have attacked her in the first place."

"The Stefan you knew is gone." He replied coldly.

"That's not true." I protested.

"What makes you think that?" He asked amused.

"Because I'm still alive and you haven't called Klaus." I stated.

"Yet." He said as a grin spread across his face as he vamped out again. I screamed as he blurred forward and his teeth pierced in to my neck, sending the world in to darkness.

* * *

><p>My body felt heavy as I slowly started to come to. I felt stiff and tired. I groaned as I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed fully dressed. Then it hit me. Stefan. I bolted up from the bed screaming out in pain as my neck burned in pain. I rushed over to the mirror and cringed at my appearance. My eyes had dark circle underneath them, my skin was pale and my top was covered in blood from where Stefan had bit me. I pulled open my bedroom door and bolted down the stairs. "Keisha! Jess!" I shouted but I was only answered by an eerie silence. I ran in to the living room and stopped frozen in my tracks. A sob tore from my throat and tears streamed down my face at the scene before me. Keisha and Jess were sat on the sofa eyes wide open and covered in blood. 'Im sorry' was written in blood on the back wall. My hand slowly reached out and touched Jess's shoulder but I screamed and fell backwards as her head rolled off and dropped to the ground. I screamed as I scrambled to my feet and ran from the room without thinking I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack and ran from the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I quickly wiped my eyes as I shut the engine off. I zipped my jacket all the way up covering my bite mark and slowly got out of the car. When I reached the door, I knocked but it slowly etched open so I just walked in. "Damon?" I called out but when no one answered I carried on walking in to the house.<p>

"Morning." He greeted from behind me.

"Hey I was-" But my voice evaded as I turned around to see Damon standing there in all his glory, dripping wet and covered in suds. He smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows as I stared at him in shock. "You heard me come in!" I exclaimed.

"You should learn to knock Elena, what if I was indecent." He smirked.

"Your door was unlocked and it's not Elena."

"Katherine!" He growled.

"Guess again." I laughed.

"Dani?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" He question in shock.

"I think the more important question is why you were surprising Elena naked?"

"Is that jealousy I detect?" He inquired.

"No, it's confusion because the last time I spoke to Elena she was still hung up on… Stefan." Just thinking of Stefan made me cringe.

He shrugged. "She still is, I just like to mess with her head but now that I answered your question it's time for you to answer mine."

Before I could even open my mouth to answer him someone shrieked. "Damon, cover up!" Elena shouted from behind him as she covered her eyes.

"Awwr but he looks so much better like this." I pouted.

"Dani!" Elena screamed as she ran past the smirking Damon and jumped straight in to my arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't miss our birthday could i?" I said wincing as she rested her head in the crook of my neck. I looked up at Damon to see he'd wrapped a blanket around his waist but was looking at me curiously. Damn it! He'd seen my reaction. I shook my head and begged him with my eyes not to mention it. "So what are we doing tonight twin?" I asked as she pulled away.

"Caroline's throwing a small party here." She answered.

"Caroline never throws a small party." I corrected.

She rolled her eyes but then turned back to Damon. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." She said as she pulled a piece of paper from her jean shorts. "Menthes."

"Another dead end you mean." He mocked.

"We don't know that." She argued.

"You're right Elena, this could be the one. After two months this could be the clue that tells us Stefan is alive and well." I froze. "He could be alive and living in grace land."

"Fine I'll go by myself." Elena retorted.

"No you won't." I protested as I went to take the paper from her but Damon beat me to it.

He ripped it from her hand and smirked. "And let Klaus know you're tracking him; he thinks you're dead let's keep it that way."

"It's a new lead Damon; I haven't had one in a while." She said sadly.

"Fine okay, I'll check it out. I'll call you if I find anything." Damon replied.

"Thank you, I've got to go and meet Caroline, did you wanna come Dani?" Elena asked.

"No, you go ahead I'm just gonna go home."

"Okay, I'll see you later." She said as she walked out.

I turned back around to face Damon but to my surprise he'd vanished. "Damon." I called but he didn't reply. I let out a sigh as I started towards the stairs. I instantly regretted it though as I stood in the doorway of his bedroom to see him kissing Andie. I suppose it was my own fault seems as I'd left him but it didn't mean it hurt any less to see it.

"Well, I've got to get to work." She said as she pulled away from Damon. "Oh Elena, didn't see you there." She stated as she walked past me.

"Dani." I corrected but she was already gone. Thank God.

"So you've resulted to stalking me?" He mocked.

"No." I replied. "I'm here to tell you that you don't need to check that address out."

"And why's that?"

"Because I already know what you're going to find and it's not pretty."

"How do you know that?" He questioned. I sighed as I unzipped my jacket and let it fall from my shoulders. His eyes widened and he blurred in front of me, his hand grazing over the bite mark. "How did this?" He hissed angrily.

"I was staying in Tennessee with these two girls and yesterday this vampire attacked us. It was Klaus and Stefan."

"Stefan did this!" He snarled. "He really is gone."

"No, he's not. If he was he would have killed me but he didn't and he placed me safely on my bed before I woke up and he said he was sorry."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." He growled. "Did Klaus see you? Does he know you're alive?"

"No, he left before Stefan started… killing."

He sighed as he grabbed a knife off the side and slid it down his palm. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Healing you." He stated as he held out his bloody hand for me to take. "I'm guessing that you don't want Elena to see that and have to explain who did it." He said gesturing to my neck. I groaned as I took his hand and sucked his blood up before pulling back as I felt it heal.

"Thank you." I whispered as I turned around to leave. "Oh and can you pack my clothes up, I kind of left in a hurry this morning."

"Sure thing." He replied.

I'd just stepped out of his room when his voice stopped me. "You know that I searched none stop for you when you left."

"I know, Elena told me."

"She knew where you were?" He asked hurt. I nodded with my back still turned; I couldn't look at the hurt on his face. "I begged her to tell me where you were, she said she didn't know."

"I told her not to tell you. I needed some time alone and that meant without you."

"So you didn't care."

"No, I cared. Still do and probably always will but I needed to leave, but the important thing is I came back, like I said I would."

"Happy birthday Dani."

* * *

><p>"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan." Elena admitted at we step up the boarding house for the party tonight.<p>

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler suggested.

"Tyler." Caroline scolded.

"The only reason Stefan went with Klaus was to get the cure for Damon, of course he wants to find him trust me." I stated.

"But you kissed him and then ran off you probably screwed with his head and know he's too busy thinking about you then Stefan." He said looking at me.

"Tyler!" Caroline screeched as I started to laugh. "I'm sorry." She said looking at me.

"I kissed him because I thought he was going to die and you know the reason why I had to leave."

"But you also told him you loved him." He added.

Caroline looked at me with wide eyes. "I swear I didn't tell him that part."

"No, I did." I chuckled at Caroline's reaction.

"You can't just tell a guy you love them and run off. You did that to me remember?"

"I do remember and you got over it." I said glancing between him and Caroline.

"Eventually and how long did it take for that to happen?"

"Not long considering you were with Viki Donovan over summer." Elena smirked.

Tyler shrugged. "She was my distraction, I was hurting."

"Don't worry, Damon will do everything in his power to bring Stefan home." I reassured Elena.

* * *

><p>I sat on Damon's bed as Elena stood admiring herself in the mirror. Both of us had our hair in waves but she'd opted for a white dress with white 3 inch heels while I'd chosen a red cocktail dress but black 5 inch heels. "Don't worry I'm not going to lose it." I frowned in confusion as I looked up at Elena but smiled when I realised she was looking at Damon who was leaning against the door frame. "At least not before the cake."<p>

He shrugged. "It's your party you can cry if you want to." I rolled my eyes as Elena smiled. "I got you a little something." He said pulling out a box. Elena opened her mouth to protest but he didn't let her. "I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it." Elena gasped.

"No, I found it." He stated as he opened the box to reveal Elena's necklace which Stefan had given her.

"My necklace, I thought I'd never see it again." She said as she gently picked it up.

"Alaric found it in his loft and I thought you'd be happy to get it back."

"I am happy, thank you." She turned her back to Damon and swept her over to the side so he could click the necklace in place.

"And don't worry, I didn't forget about you." Damon said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me from the bed. "You never said I couldn't buy you anything so I didn't hold back." He led me over to the window and stood behind me. "Hold your palm out." I did as he instructed and he dropped a set of keys in to them. I frowned but then he pointed out the window and down at the driveway. "A Lamborghini murcielago." He stated.

My mouth dropped open in surprise before I squealed and turned around before throwing myself in to Damon's arms. "You bought me a car?" I screamed.

"And it even matches your dress." He chuckled at my reaction.

"Thank you, I love it." I admitted honestly.

"Well come on ladies I think it's time we go down to the party, most people have already arrived." We both smiled as we linked arms with Damon.

Elena's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock when we reached the parlour. People were shouting and cheering as someone chugged from a beer pipe. "Oh hey you don't want that." Damon said taking a bottle of bourbon from a girl walking past. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people" He said compelling her.

"Do you like?" Caroline asked as she danced over to us but when she saw Elena's face she frowned. "Don't answer that."

"Well, I for one love it." I smirked. Then I turned to Elena. "But I did you warn you that Caroline never throws a small party." I took the bottle from Damon's hand and he glared at me as I gulped the bottle down. "Thanks." I said before taking Caroline's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

An hour later and Caroline and I were completely trashed. Elena had wandered off a while ago and left us on the dance floor. "So what's up with you and Tyler?" I questioned as I watched her watch Tyler and his date Sofie.

"Nothing." She denied.

"Oh come on don't lie to me, you've been sending him longing looks all night."

She groaned. "I'm not sure. Over summer we became really close and I thought we were going somewhere and then _boom_he brings a date."

"Ty's with her to make you jealous, trust me. Every time you're not staring at him, he's staring at you."

"No, we're just friends, just friends."

"But the question is do you want to stay _just_friends?" I asked.

"No, yes, oh I don't know." She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows at her so she sighed. "Fine, I don't want to stay _just_friends."

"What's step one for making a guy fall for you?"

"Make him notice you." She answered. I nodded as I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the side table where she had her iPod on a docking station. I flicked through the tracks until I came to the one I wanted and smiled as I clicked play.

"Come on." I laughed as I pulled out a chair from the dining table and used it to help me get up on it before pulling Caroline with me.

"You're serious?" She screeched. "I can't do this."

"Who are you and what have you done with Caroline?" I mocked. "The Caroline that I knew would be the one dragging me up here."

She laughed. "So true."

The music started to play then so we started to move our hips to the beat and then grind against each other getting people to crowd around the table and cheer.

_"I feel like everybody's standing around me watching me now_  
><em>I feel like whatever I do tonight would be the talk of the town<em>  
><em>They wanna know how I'm gonna move my body<em>  
><em>When the beat goes<em>  
><em>'Cause something comes over me<em>  
><em>When the beat goes"<em> We both sung.

_"Well, Imma rip my clothes off_  
><em>Take a leap and surf through the crowd<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Drippin' down my neck<em>  
><em>Soakin' wet<em>  
><em>Sink or swim or you drown<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out"<em>

"Tyler totally checking you out." I smirked.

"Looks who's checking you out." She giggled. I smiled when I turned my head to see Damon leaning against the doorframe watching me intensly.

I turned back to Caroline who sent me a knowing look. But we both erupted in giggled as we continued to sing and dance.

_"Body's getting superhot_  
><em>Feels like a hundred degrees<em>  
><em>I'm waitin' for a man with the fan<em>  
><em>Who can give me a breeze<em>  
><em>If you touch me there<em>  
><em>Please beware you can start up a fire<em>  
><em>I don't mind if you take me home<em>  
><em>Cool me off in the shower"<em>

Tyler had pushed his way through the crowd and was now standing at the edge of the table so I bent down grabbed his hand before pushing him in to Caroline who eagerly rubbed herself against him. I went to step down from the table but a hand shot out and grabbed my arm spinning me around. I laughed as Damon pulled me against his chest and grinded his hips in to mine. "Words can't describe how sexy you look." He purred. I smiled up at him as I began to sing along to the chourus again.

_"Well, Imma rip my clothes off_  
><em>Take a leap and surf through the crowd<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Drippin' down my neck<em>  
><em>Soakin' wet<em>  
><em>Sink or swim or you drown<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out"<em>

_"I love it when the heat from the beat melts me to the ground_  
><em>I love it when it gets so wet starts tricklin' down<em>  
><em>This beat is filthy dirty<em>  
><em>I feel it all over me<em>  
><em>Yeah e-yeah<em>  
><em>Ha-ha-ha<em>  
><em>Ha-ha-ha<em>  
><em>Ha-ha-ha<em>  
><em>Ha-ha-ha"<em>

Damon groaned against my neck as he started to press little butterfly kisses to it.

_"Well, Imma rip my clothes off_  
><em>Take a leap and surf through the crowd<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Drippin' down my neck<em>  
><em>Soakin' wet<em>  
><em>Sink or swim or you drown<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out."<em>

The song ended then so we all stepped off the table as the next song started. I watched as Caroline took Tyler's hand and led him out the room, his date long forgotten. "The lets go somewhere a little more private, shall we?" Damon asked suggestively.

I turned around to see that he was smirking at me as he waggled his eyebrows. "Go find Andie." I retorted as I pulled away from him and walked away to get another drink without looking back.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! The stoner den." I groaned as I walked past one of the quieter rooms.<p>

"Hey, Dani." Matt slurred as he walked out and pulled me in to a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Hey matt." I smiled.

"Happy birthday." He said before walking off to get another drink.

I was just about to walk off when I spotted someone all too familiar. I shook my head in anger before I stormed over to him and grabbed the spliff from him, startling him. "HEY!" He exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair but he froze when he turned to face me.

"So you're a druggie now… again."

"It's not like that I've just got a lot going on in my life right now. Just goes it back please."

"Like hell I will."

"Seriously, give it back."

"Nope." I smirked before I took off running down the hall. I took quick baby steps scared to fall over in my heels but Jeremy was nearly as drunk as me so he wasn't as co-ordinated or as fast as he usually was so I made it outside before he caught up with me.

"DANI!" He shouted.

"I'm not giving it you back so you can scream all you want but it won't work."

"You run away when things get too much, Elena retreats inside herself and sulks. How is that any different from what I'm doing?"

"Because drugs are bad." I stated. "I wasn't here the last time you became a druggie but let's get one thing straight, I am not Elena. So I won't let you get away it." Then I threw the spliff on the floor and stood on it.

"You're a bitch!" Jeremy groaned.

"I'm a gilbert." I retorted as Jeremy shook his head and stormed off.

"And never mind." Elena said to rick. That's when I noticed that her, Damon and Alaric were all perched on the wall watching mine and Jeremy's argument.

"Never mind about what?" I asked as I walked over to let took Damon's drink and downed it before handing it back.

"I was just going to ask Alaric to talk to Jeremy about the smoking but you beat him to it."

I shrugged. "If he gets used to that then he'll start to try stronger drugs and then he'll get addicted and in the long run possibly die. So I figured it was better to stop him now." I slurred.

"Your drunk." Elena stated a Damon glared at his empty glass.

"And you're not." I retorted. "But since it's our party we're supposed to be drunk it's impolite otherwise."

"We'd Caroline go off to?" Elena asked. "I tried to look for her earlier but she was nowhere to be seen."

"Her and Tyler left a little early." I said with a smirk. "3 guess as to what they're doing."

"Ew, I do not want to know." I laughed at her and she just shook her head me. "I'm going back inside." I waved to Elena as she walked back inside.

"So Rick are you still sleeping on our sofa?" I asked as I took a sip from Damon's glass which he'd refilled. He nodded. "You know there is two spare rooms which would be much more comfortable."

"Sleep in your dead parent's room or my dead girlfriend's room? I'm good on the couch."

"Good point." I nodded.

"Andie wants me to pick her up." Damon said as he checked his phone.

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend." Rick mocked while I laughed.

"Well it's a complicated dynamic. Hold the fort down will you?" He drunk the rest of his drink and then handed the glass to me.

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students." He stated.

"Drink more, it'll feel less weird." Damon replied before standing up and walking off.

"And don't worry I'll keep you company."

* * *

><p>"Elena!" I called as I walked up stairs.<p>

"I'm in here." She shouted back so I walked straight in to Damon's room.

She glared at me as she held up a bunch of papers. "Did you know about this?"

"About what?" I asked in confusion.

"That Damon's been tracking Stefan behind my back." She snapped.

"Today is the first time I've spoken to Damon in two months, what do you think?"

"What?" Damon questioned as he stepped in to the room shutting the door behind him. He looked upset but before I could ask what was wrong Elena started talking.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night."

"All summer, every time I came to you with a new lead you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Elena yelled.

"You were an idiot. We all were." Damon replied.

"Tell me what you know, Damon." Elena demanded.

"I know that the both of you need to get back to your party." He retorted.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were tracking Klaus' victims?" Elena asked.

"Because there not Klaus' victims there Stefan's!" He growled.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"He's left a trail of bodies up and down the eastern seaboard."

"N, you're wrong." She said a she shook her head.

"Oh, really just ask yours sister she was one of them. Right after he killed her friends he attacked her." He bellowed.

I'd stayed quiet throughout their confrontation but then Elena looked at me begging for answers. "It's true."

"Stefan attacked you?" She cried. I nodded.

"Stefan's gone Elena. He's flicked the switch, he's a full blown ripper."

"Stop." Elena pleaded.

"No, you stop! Stop looking for him! Stop waiting for him to come home! JUST STOP!" He roared. "Stefan is gone and he's not coming back! Not in your lifetime."

"You know that's not true." I argued. "If he was gone, he would have killed me but he didn't, he wouldn't have apologised but he did. Stefan's not gone at least not completely." Damon narrowed his eyes at me before walking past and going straight out the door. Elena had silent tears running down her face so I pulled her in to a hug. "Don't worry, Stefan will come back."

"Why didn't you tell me that he hurt you?" She sobbed.

"Because it wasn't important. I'm alive that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>I leant on Elena as she opened the front door for us to walk through. I stumbled as I walked through and started to laugh. "Is she gonna be okay?" Rick asked as he slung a bag over his shoulder.<p>

"Yeah, she'll just have a bad hangover in the morning." Elena replied.

"Are you leaving?" I slurred.

He sighed. "I'm not going to stay here anymore."

"What?" Elena asked shocked. "Why?"

"I'm not a role model." Rick stated. "I drink too much, I say the wrong things and I encourage bad behaviour."

"Me too." I smirked. "See you fit in more than you think."

He smiled at me weakly but continued. "I can hold it together at school but in my own life, the way I miss Jenna, I'm just not much good to anyone." He explained. "I'm sorry. But you're both 18 so you can do this alone, without me now."

"Well if you change your mind, feel free to come back. Our house is always welcome." I slurred.

"Thanks for everything rick." Elena added as Rick smiled and then shut the door behind him. "Come on, I'll help you up stairs."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review<strong>_

_**Sophie xx 3**_


	2. The Hybrid

I groaned as I felt someone pulling on my arm and an annoying voice so much like my own shouting my name. "Stop shouting!" I mumbled as I buried my head under the pillow.

"Dani, get up." Elena complained. "It's important." I huffed as I slowly sat up in the bed trying to ignore the pounding in my head. "Here." She said as she handed me a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Thanks." I muttered as I took the tablet before gulping the water down. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have a plan to save Stefan." She stated. "But I need your help in convincing Alaric to tag along." I sighed as I rolled out of bed and slowly started to get dressed. "I went to see Damon this morning after I found out Andie died-"

"Andie's dead?" I questioned as I cut her off.

"Yeah… Stefan did it. But I know he can be saved we just need to give him the chance."

I pulled my hair up in to a high pony and put my sun glasses on to cover my eyes. "Fine, I'll help but I get to drive."

* * *

><p>"Okay so you talk to Tyler and I'll talk to Rick." She said we entered the grill. I nodded not really in the mood to car and slid in to the chair opposite Tyler as she walked up to the bar. "Wow you look like hell." Ty laughed.<p>

"I'm hung over, my head hurts, I can barely concentrate on anything and my darling sister woke me up at 7 in the morning to go on some crazy mission; sorry if I don't look like a supermodel right now."

Tyler only laughed at me. "So there's a reason I'm here." I started.

"And there's me thinking you just wanted the joy of my company."

"I'll always want the joy of your company Ty." I smirked.

"Well go ahead, shoot. What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about werewolves."

He raised his eyebrow in confusion but answered anyway. "Well a lot of us like to keep to ourselves on the full moon, chain ourselves up, but there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that. So they can enjoy it."

"What kind of places?" I asked curiously.

"Mountains, state parks, desserts that kind of stuff." He answered.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?"

"Yeah, give me your phone and I'll get up a map." I fished my phone from my jean shorts and handed it over to him.

"Thanks for this." I said smiling as he handed me the phone back. "It means a lot."

"Well as Caroline likes to remind me Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figured I owe you one." I smiled at him before he frowned. "Have you talked to her today?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Well she snuck out last night-" I burst out laughing.

"That's probably why she's ignoring you then, she's clearly embarrassed."

He laughed with me. "I suppose you're right."

"I usually am." I smirked. "Well thanks for this." I said as I stood up from the table.

"No problem, just stay safe."

"I will." I replied before walking off to the bar.

"Did you get anything?" Elena inquired as I approached.

"How do you feel about a little hike up Smokey mountains?"

"You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Rick blurted.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full." Elena reasoned.

"Does Damon know about this?" He questioned.

"Come on Rick we're not stupid, of course he doesn't."

"I you don't help we'll just go by ourselves." Elena stated as she stood up from the barstool. Rick's eyes widened. "What you're the one that said we could handle things on our own now."

"Yeah I meant frozen dinners and SATs."

"Well you really should have been more specific." I added. "Oh and remember if we get ripped to shreds by werewolves I just want you to know that it'll be your fault."

"Okay, fine." Rick muttered. "Let's just go." He paid for his bar tab and then followed us out to the parking lot where my new car was waiting. I slid in to the driver's seat and Rick's face instantly paled. "Wait, you're driving?"

"Yep." I replied popping the 'p'.

"You still look drunk from last night." He stated.

"I am." I shrugged. "But don't worry Elena's insured so if we crash we'll swap places."

"And if we crash and die."

"Then we'll be dead and you can shout at me in hell." I replied nonchalantly. "Just get in the car; we're wasting precious daylight hours." He sighed before reluctantly climbing in the back.

* * *

><p>"In a couple of hours the full moons going to rise just above that ridge." Rick explained as he pointed to a mountain top as we walked through more trees. "If Tyler's right that's where the pack will be.<p>

"You were a boy scout weren't you?" I smirked.

"Shut up." Rick replied trying hard to cover the smirk from his face.

"Boy scout slash vampire slayer." Elena mocked.

"Slash wiskey drinking all around lost cause."

"Rick stop." I said as I halted behind him rubbing my temples.

"What? What is it?" He questioned panicked.

"Give me your bag." I stated. Him and Elena both looked at me as though as I was crazy but rick gave me his rucksack anyway. I quickly slipped my arms through the straps and placed it on my back. "Great now turn around."

"Why?" He inquired curiously as he did what I said.

"Because my head hurts and I'm tired of walking." I answered before jumping on his back.

"So you want me to carry you the rest of the way?" He asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much yeah." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He sighed but continued walking anyway. "Dani you can't just do that!" Elena gasped.

"I'm too hung over to care." I laughed and to my surprise Alaric laughed as well.

We walked for about another hour before we stopped again and I slipped off Alaric's bag and handed him his rucksack back. Rick knelt down to the ground and unzipped his bag as Elena handed me a water bottle. "Wow you came stocked." I noted as I saw all the stakes and crossbows he'd brought.

"We aren't exactly bird watching." He retorted as he handed me an aspirin.

"Thanks." I said as I washed the tablet down with water.

"Here, both of you put one of those in your bag." He handed us both a little glass bottle looking thing filled with a yellow green liquid.

"Vervain grenade." Elena stated as I handed mine over to her seems as I didn't bring a bag with me.

"Wolfs bane." Alaric corrected. "Why didn't you bring a bag?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm designated driver, I didn't think I had to carry stuff as well."

"I agreed to carry all the stuff if she came." Elena added. "But seems as we're exchanging gifts." Elena dug through her bag and pulled out John's ring.

"That's john gilberts ring." He stated.

"It was yours once." Elena replied.

"And we want you to have it again." I added.

But rick made no move to take it. "Go ahead take it, it'll protect you from anything supernatural and we're more than likely to encounter."

"He left that fro you two."

"It won't work on us because we're doppelgangers, he left it for if we ever have kids." Elena corrected.

"Then why don't you save for future generations of stubborn, relentless, baby gilberts." He suggested.

"Or you could borrow it until after we survive this mountain filled with werewolves." I reasoned.

"We'd feel bad if we got you killed before happy hour." Elena joked. He laughed as he reluctantly took the ring and slid it on to his finger.

Elena dropped her bag on to the floor as we both walked to the edge of the forest to look down at the lake below us. "I don't know why you think you're a lost cause-" I started but then I felt a pressure on my back as I was propelled forwards and hurtling off the cliff. Elena and I screamed as we both hit the dirty water below and came up gasping for air staring at each other in confusion. "Damon!" I gasped as I looked up at Damon's smirking face.

"How are you even here?" Elena questioned as she pulled the hair out of her face.

"Thanks for the tip brother." Damon said ignoring us and turning to rick.

"You sold us out." I exclaimed as I glared at Rick.

"You think I'd take you in to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" He mocked.

"Get out of the water." Damon ordered.

"If we get out of the water you're going to make us go home" Elena stated.

"Yes." Damon replied. "Because I'm not an idiot like the two of you."

"I believe that's a matter of opinion." I smirked.

"Right now you're all acting like idiots." Rick scolded.

You gave up on him Damon." Elena glared.

"I didn't give up on him Elena, I faced reality. Now get out of the water!"

"NO!" Elena shouted defiantly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's your big plan then?" Damon asked as he jumped down in to the water. "Huh? Your just gonna walk through a camp full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by." He questioned sarcastically.

"Our plan was to find him and help him but your plan sounds so much better let's do that." I smirked so Damon glared at me.

"This is the closest we've been to him since he left, I'm not going home." Elena whined.

"Klaus thinks you both died when he broke the curse that makes you safe, this is not safe."

"I'm not leaving until we find him." Elena stated. I sighed as I slowly walked out of the lake to stand beside Rick.

"This could take a while." I muttered as I started to ring my clothes out. Rick looked at me knowingly as we both watched the argument in front of us.

"It's a full moon tonight Elena." Damon growled.

"Then we'll find him before then." She reasoned. Damon stayed silent as he seemed to ponder it. "Please Damon." She begged.

"Okay." He agreed. "But we're out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bate."

"I promise." Elena agreed.

Damon turned to me then; it seemed he finally noticed I'd gotten out and smirked. "Unless you want to relive that whole death bed kissy thing."

"She said she promised." I retorted.

* * *

><p>"You know I can help you with that." Damon said as he watched me and Elena struggle up the hill. My hang over had slowly started to fade but it didn't mean I wasn't still exhausted.<p>

"No thanks." Elena replied.

"One little whoooosh." Damon mocked making a little noise as he gestured with his hands.

"Yeah but with my luck you'd drop me." Elena retorted.

"What are you guys twelve?" Rick asked sarcastically.

"If you drop me I will kill you." I glared as I jumped on Damon's back.

"I wouldn't dream of dropping you." He replied smirking.

"Hmm and why don't I believe that?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"We've got about a mile left." Alaric stated as we neared the top of the mountain.<p>

"The suns about to set." Damon observed.

"We can see that Damon." I replied annoyed that he kept mentioning it.

"Just saying." He said.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena explained.

We halted in our steps as a man walked out from the bushes covered in blood. Damon lowered me down from his back and stood in front of me and Elena protectively. Rick had his nifty little crossbow out and had it aimed and ready. "Oh my god! Ray!" I exclaimed as I stepped around Damon.

"You know him?" Damon questioned. Was that a hint of jealousy I detected?

"Yeah, he owned the house where I stayed in Tennessee." I answered.

"Dani?" He asked as he looked between me and Elena.

"Yeah Ray." I answered. "It's me."

Then his attention flicked to Damon. "Vampire." He hissed before blurring towards Damon but Damon saw him coming and smashed him up against a tree. But Ray spun them around so it was Damon pressed against the tree. Rick shout him with an arrow but it seemed to have little effect. I grabbed Elena's bag and started to rifle through it before i found what I was looking for.

"Damon!" I shouted as I threw the grenade to him. He caught it easily and set it off in Ray's face who dropped to the ground screaming. As he tried to get back up Damon kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Let me guess hybrid." Rick said.

* * *

><p>We tied Ray against the tree with all the chains and roped we'd brought with or more like what Elena and Rick had brought. "These aren't going to hold him much longer." Damon stated. "What else do you have?"<p>

"Here Rick take these." I said as I dosed the last of the ropes in vervain.

"ARGG!" Damon winced as he tried to take the ropes from me.

"I said Rick." I smirked as Alaric laughed and took them from me.

"Okay, so that's the last of the vervain and we don't have enough stuff to hold him." Alaric concluded. "I don't think we're going to make that ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk, we won't have to." Elena said as she took a step towards him.

Elena jumped back though as his head shot up. Then his neck snapped to the side and the cracking off bones could be heard as he struggled against the restraints. He started screaming then and we all looked at one another in confusion. "Is he turning?" Damon questioned.

"That's impossible." I stated. "It's still daylight."

"Tell him that." Rick said.

"There aren't supposed to werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena said.

"You know those ropes aren't going to hold a wolf." Rick added.

"Okay new plan. Run." I shouted as I grabbed Elena's hand and started to run the way we'd just come. Rick and Damon caught up to us then and ran in front.

Darkness had descended now and as we were running Elena tripped dragging the both of us down. "Don't move." Damon ordered as me and Elena froze. I slowly raised my head and had to stop myself from screaming. A dark grey wolf stood no more than an inch away from my face as it snarled showing off its very large and very sharp teeth. "Here doggie doggie." Damon said before he blurred away from us with the wolf following behind.

"Damon!" I screamed as I scrambled to my feet.

"Come on let's keep moving." Rick said.

"We can't leave Damon." I stated as I shook my head.

"He can handle himself now let's move!" Rick commanded.

"If he gets bit he'll be dead and I'm the reason he's out here." I replied as the fear of losing Damon set in.

"No, I'm the reason he's out here." He corrected. "I told him where we were and I'm telling you to keep moving. Now come on." Elena and I both nodded as we started running again. But once they were both concentrated on running I changed directions and started running through the woods.

"DAMON!" I shouted. I was just about to shout again when I was tackled from behind. I screamed as I rolled on to my bed to see Ray in human form snarling at me. Pushed against his chest but he was a lot stronger than me. Just as his elongated canines lowered to my throat he was ripped from my body and Damon helped me to my feet. But then Ray tried to attack Damon. They blurred from tree to tree until they stopped in the middle. Damon had his hand on Ray's shoulders as he tried to hold him back from biting at his neck. "NOOO!" I screamed as I saw his teeth nearly graze his throat. But then another figure appeared and his hand ripped into Rays back and pulled out his heart. Ray stopped moving then and dropped to the ground dead. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I looked up at Stefan.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon said.

"What part of don't follow me anymore got lost in translation?" Stefan asked.

"You might want to take that up with your girlfriend." Damon replied. Both of them seemed too oblivious to my presence as they talked. "If you don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late night phone calls."

"I didn't call her." Stefan lied.

"sure you did." Damon said.

"Elena's not gonna give up on you." I added making both of them look at me as I joined in the conversation.

"Well she has to." Stefan replied.

"No she doesn't, you can come back with. Screw Klaus just come back Stefan." I pleaded.

"No, I'm never coming back."

"You have to." I said sternly as I took a step closer to him. "Because I can't watch my sister suffer like that."

"After everything I've done to innocent people… to you… I can never go back."

"You think I care about what you did to me. You bit me, so what quite a few vampires have done that, but you never killed me. Elena doesn't care about what you've done or what you're gonna do all she cares is that she loves you. Please Stefan just come home with us." I begged.

Stefan stared at me before looking up at Damon. "Get them home and keep them there this time." Damon nodded and then in a blur Stefan was gone. Before I even had time to think Damon lifted me up in to his arms bridal style and ran using his vampire speed.

* * *

><p>I had a quick shower once we arrived back home and I changed in to my PJs before exiting the bathroom. "Seriously?" I asked as I saw Damon leaning against my wall.<p>

"I was wrong." He stated.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned warily.

"No." He said as he frowned at me. "I thought Stefan was gone but I was wrong." He clarified.

"What made you change your mind?" I inquired.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place my brother still can't let me die; so I figured I owe him the same in return." He answered nonchalantly. "So I'll help you and Elena bring him back."

"Thank you."

"But before I do I need you to answer one question." He said stepping closer to me. "What made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You were so hell bent on staying on that mountain but then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?"

"We were under attack Damon." I stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring, you could have kept going."

"It was too dangerous."

"It was too dangerous to risk going out there in the first place, so what was it?"

"Why are you being like this?" I asked.

"What changed your mind Danielle?" He questioned ignoring me.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt okay and before you ask I chased after you because I was scared of you getting bit. I was worried about you." I admitted quietly.

"Thanks." Damon shrugged.

"Yes I care about you. Why do you have to even hear me say it?"

He stepped even closer to me and placed his hands on each side of my face making me look straight in to his eyes. "Because I just need to hear it." He confessed. "I just need to know that you still feel something for me even if it's not as much as it used to be."

"I don't need to tell you Damon." I replied as I leaned in close so our breaths mingled. "I can just show you." I whispered as my lips connected with his. The kiss started off slow at first but then it got more urgent as our tongues battled for dominance. He pulled away first allowing me to catch my breath as his mouth trailed down my collarbone before he pulled my tank top over my head. I moaned as he moved his kisses lower and my hand fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as it fell from his shoulders I raked my nails across his well-toned abs earning a groan from him.

In the blink of an eye I was lying down on my bed with him hovering above me. "God, I've missed you." He purred against my skin. "Promise you'll never leave me again."

"Only if you promise you won't leave me."

"I promise."

"Then I promise too." I replied before I pulled his mouth back to mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapters up so quick purly from the number of reviews I got last chapter. So thank you for all the people who took the time to review it means a lot and I hope you like the chapter.<strong>_

_**So thank you to SPEEDIE22, susl, sharkgurl, amberrosexoxoful, marina164509, moonlight415, rayralo, frenchygirl, trulzxoxo, peygoodwin, darkxanglexreaderx, hopelessromantic44, isabella95, hottie292, Okiwi01, vampgirl, dark-n-twisty,kelCUDDLES, maddy love castiel and vampirela69 ypu guys are brilliant so please keep them coming they give me inspiration to keep writing.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie xxx 3**_


	3. The End Of The Affair

I rolled over in my bed still half asleep and hit something hard but I snuggled in to it. "Rise and shine sleepyhead." A deep voice purred.

I jolted up in the bed and shrieked. "Damon!" I scolded as I saw his amused face smirking at me as he lay down in my bed with his hand behind his head. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh come on, it can't have been that bad waking up next to me."

"You'd be surprised you know you're not as pretty as you make yourself out to be." I lied.

"Pretty?" He scoffed. "I'm fucking gorgeous and I know you were dreaming about me, explains the drool." He smirked as he looked down at his shirt.

I slapped him arm playfully. "Shut up." I laughed. "I thought you left anyway. I woke up and you weren't here."

"Well I had to go home and get changed."

"And then you had nothing better to do then to wake me up at…" I paused as I looked at my clock. "At 6am, seriously?"

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya." He shrugged as he stood up from the bed.

"Wait, what?" I asked instantly waking up. "Where is he?"

"Windy city." He answered.

"He's in Chicago?" Damon nodded. "How do you know?"

"It came to me in a dream, I was naked, you would have loved it. Get changed and start packing, I'll go wake Elena up." I rolled my eyes at him as I slid out off the bed still completely naked and walked over to my drawers to grab my pants and bra. "Oh and I almost forgot." Damon said as he paused just before leaving my room. In an instant he was standing in front of me and his hand were on my hips as he pulled me against him his mouth on mine. "Good morning." He smirked as he pulled away shamelessly ogling my body.

"Leave!" I stated as he stood there staring.

He pouted. "But now I don't want to leave." He said as he gestured down to my body.

"Go!" I shouted as I turned away from him and pulled my pants on and then my bra but when I turned around to go to my wardrobe he'd already gone. I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with my blue vans. When I got down the stairs Elena and Damon were already stood there so we wasted no time in getting in to Damon's car (He wouldn't let me drive mine) and taking off. I sat in the front with Damon while Elena sat in the back twiddling with the necklace Stefan gave her.

"I sure hope we find him. It would suck if the last momentum you had of Stefan was that sucky necklace." He smirked as he glanced at Elena through the rear-view mirror.

"It's an antique Damon, like you." She retorted.

Damon smirked as he reached in to the bag by her feet and handed her an old looking book. "Here. Read this. It paints a pretty picture in to Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

Elena took it from him and flicked to the first page. "It's Stefan's diary, I'm not going to read his private thoughts." She said sternly as she shut the book.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Damon stated.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest period. I can handle it." Elena said confidently as she placed the book back in the bag.

Damon sighed as he reached back in the bag and handed the book over to me. "Read it. Out loud."

I took the book from him and started to read aloud but instantly regretted it as Elena's face dropped. "March 12th 1922. I've blacked out days. I wake up in stranger's blood, places I don't recognise with women I don't remember."

"I'm shocked!" Damon exclaimed. "Stefan's not a virgin."

"Eyes on the road grandma." Elena spat as she took the book from me.

"Fine. Back to my game, tell me if you see any photographs."

"You're an asshole." I stated.

He placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch." He smirked.

"I really don't know what you see in him." Elena muttered.

"Sometimes me either." I agreed.

"HEY!" Damon shouted as he glared at me. I only laughed at hi as I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>"Stefan could have lived anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked as we walked in to the apartment building.<p>

"There used to be an all-girl high school down the road that shut down for attendance issues." Damon said as he smirked at us both. "Weird huh?"

"If you're trying to scare me in to giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena protested but Damon just pressed his finger to his lips gesturing for us to be quiet as he stopped in front of a door. He pulled on the door handle completely pulling it off and then pushed the door open.

"Here we are." Damon said as he stepped inside Elena and I following closely behind. "Stefan's second personality home."

"He obviously hasn't been here." I stated as I looked at all the dust covering everything.

"Tours not over yet." Damon replied as he walked further in to the room ad over to a book case filled with all different types of jars. Elena and I watched as he looked down the side of it before he pushed a button and it swung open revealing rows and rows of alcohol.

"Wow, Stefan hid his alcohol." I mocked. "What a monster!"

"Look closer." He said simply.

Elena and I frowned as we stepped in to the small cupboard and looked at the side. "It's a list of names." I stated.

"Is this all of his victims?" Elena gasped.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked as he took my hand and led me out of there, giving Elena a moment.

"What were you doing in the 1920s, paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"I was around, Chicago's a big city." Damon answered. "Stefan was a cocky ripper douche but I could avoid him and still divulge in some daisy Buchannan's of my own."

"Ugh!" I said as I unlinked ours hands and stepped away from him.

He rolled his eyes at me but turned away and walked towards the door. "Wait! Where are you going?" Elena inquired.

"To Stefan's old stomping ground." He replied.

"We're coming with you." I said as I took a step towards the door.

"No, you two stay here and think up an actual plan, I'm come back when I find him." I went to protest but he'd already shut the door in our faces.

* * *

><p>I lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling as Elena read Stefan's diary. The sound of a door opening startled us both. My eyes widened and she gasped as we heard Klaus' voice. Jumped up from the bed and grabbed Elena's hand as we tip-toed around the room looking for a hiding place. I dragged her in to the cupboard and silently shut the door. Elena and I huddled in to the corner pressed up against each other as we listened to any sound from inside the room. "Do you feel that?" Klaus asked as we heard his footsteps stop. "Is anybody here?" He called out. Elena and I stopped breathing as we locked eyes and both held our breath.<p>

"It's been vacant for decades people must break in all the time." Stefan replied. Elena let out a sigh of relief but I shook my head at her so she stayed silent. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Your friend Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood, I could never figure out why you wanted his name and then you told me your little secret." I turned my head to look at the list of names and then back to Elena with wide eyes. 'Shit' I mouthed as it dawned on me that Klaus' footsteps were getting closer to us.

"To write it down." Stefan breathed out.

"And to relive the kill." Klaus added. "Over and over again." The door was pulled open and we both froze but nothing happened. Klaus didn't appear. "You believe me now?" Klaus asked. It was silent again as we pressed ourselves further in to the corner scar shitless.

Stefan's head appeared around the corner but he froze when he spotted us. We both looked up at him frantically. But when he made no move to expose and only locked eyes with Elena I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. Then Stefan smiled. "Look what I found." He called. My stomach dropped as fear settled in the pit of it. I felt Elena tense beside me as she looked at Stefan in desperation. He turned away from us and grabbed a bottle from the self at the same time. "1918." He stated. "Single malt."

"My favourite, now let's go find someone to pair it with." Klaus replied. "You know I really wish I hadn't killed that gilbert girl."

"Elena?" Stefan questioned.

"No, Danielle. She had spunk and not to mention she was incredibly sexy. She could probably of even managed to melt my un-dead heart. Sparks flew when we kissed." He chuckled at the end and I could feel Elena's eyes on me but I kept my eyes on the still open door.

"What do you mean? What kiss?" Stefan questioned.

"Oh, yes I forgot you were unconscious for that part of the ritual. We kissed just before I killed her and let me just say, your brother was a very lucky man while she was alive." Klaus answered. Stefan didn't answer he just shut the door to the cupboard and then silence descended as Elena and i looked at each other in a mix of shock and relief.

* * *

><p>Elena and I hid behind the wall each with a stake in our hand as we heard footsteps getting closer to the door. But it only opened to reveal Damon carrying a bag over his shoulder. "Finally!" I exclaimed as I dropped the stake and stepped forward wrapping my arms around him. "I called you an hour ago." He gave me a quick hug before pulling back and chucking a bag at Elena.<p>

"Make yourself presentable, I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." Then he looked at me and smirked. "You don't really need to dress up but I bought a dress that will look absolutely… delicious on you."

"I tell you we were nearly discovered by Klaus and you care about what we're wearing?" I asked sarcastically as Damon just sat down in a chair.

"I had an hour to realise what a bad idea it was to leave you alone, process it and move on. AR you both okay?"

I nodded while Elena said. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Okay, good. Go get dressed your both all road trippy and gross." I glared at him so he rolled his eyes. "I meant Elena looks gross you still look as sexy as hell and in that dress you'll look even hotter." I smiled at him.

"Do you know where he's going to be?" Elena asked.

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus while you deal with Stefan and you" He said looking up at me. "Can make sure that Stefan doesn't snap and kill her."

"Okay, thank you." Elena replied as I frowned.

"But you're gonna have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please tell me you can do this."

"I can do this." Elena said confidently.

"But-" I tried to protest but Elena pulled me in to the bedroom and shut the door behind us without letting me speak.

"You two are like the weirdest but at the same time the cutest couple." Elena laughed as she opened the bag.

"Who said we're together?" I asked.

She turned to me and placed her hand on her hips as she looked at me with a knowing smile plastered on her face. "Besides that sweet little hug out there?..." I stayed silent as she smirked at me. "I head you last night." My mouth hung open as my face burned in embarrassment. "You weren't exactly quiet."

Before I could reply Damon's booming laughter could be heard from the other side of the door. I shook my head and looked up at her trying not to laugh. "Sorry." I offered.

She laughed. "I'll just sleep with headphones in from now on." I stood back as Elena opened the bag she frowned before pulling out a purple dress and some under wear before smiling weakly at me. "I'm just gonna use the shower."

"Hurry up." I said as I walked over to the bag but as soon as I did I frowned. I gritted my teeth as I pulled out the dark blue strapless dress but as I took it out as red thong fell out as well. I pulled open the bedroom door and stormed out to a smirking Damon. "Seriously?" I questioned as I held up the dress.

"Deadly."

"This doesn't even cover my ass and not to mention I can't even wear a bra with it and it leaves nothing to the imagination!" I shouted.

"That's kind of the idea." He smirked. "And that" He said gesturing to the thong in my other hand. "s really the icing on the cake."

"I'm not wearing this." I stated.

"Oh come on, I'm willing to risk my own life because you ask me to bring Stefan back for Elena but you're not even willing to wear a simple dress."

"No I'm not because believe it or not I have a sense of pride."

He sighed. "Fine whatever. I knew you wouldn't wear it anyway, but you can't blame a guy for trying."

"What do you mean you knew I wouldn't wear it?"

"Well you're really easy to read. I just like to mess with you. I could have bet money that you wouldn't have worn the dress and I would become a billionaire."

"Oh really?" He nodded. "Well I am going to prove you wrong!" I stormed back in to the bedroom to see Elena standing in a towel.

"You're seriously going to wear that?" She inquired. I didn't bother to answer as I threw it on the bed and walked in to the bathroom. I showered quickly and walked out just wrapped in a towel but Elena had already left the room so I quickly discarded of it and pulled the dress on. I cringed as I looked in the mirror. The dress fit me like a second skin and ended just below my bum leaving nothing for the imagination. I pulled my hair in to a high pony and took a deep breath as I left the room. As soon as I stepped in to the room they stopped talking and just stared at me, their eyes wide. "You look…" Elena started but kind of trailed off.

"Like a prostitute." I stated.

"Hmm, my very own sexy prostitute." Damon smirked. I shot daggers at him so he raised his hands in surrender as he slowly walked toward me. "That was a joke, you look hot." But I still glared at him. "Let's go shall we." He gestured to the door so Elena went first with me following close behind but I stopped dead in my tracks when he slapped my ass.

"Did you just slap my bum?" I questioned angrily as I turned around to face him.

"I couldn't help it, it was practically begging to be touched." I shook my head at him but turned away and walked after Elena.

* * *

><p>"You attack Dani one day, save my life the day after and then kill Andie the next day." Damon said as he and Stefan stood in a car park at the back of some bar. "What are you good? Bad? Pick one."<p>

"Klaus almost saw Elena and Dani today you have to get them out of Chicago." Stefan replied.

"Elena's not going anywhere until she's got you checked in to vampire rehab and on the mend again and Dani won't leave Elena." Damon retorted.

"They are the key to everything; Klaus can't know they're alive." Elena and I looked at each other and frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Damon questioned.

"They were supposed to die in the sacrifice but they didn't, now Klaus can't make his new hybrids, hi witch is seconds away from figuring out the reason why. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me."

"Tell her yourself." Damon stated as he looked over Stefan's shoulder and towards us.

"Stefan!" Elena cried as she ran forward and launched herself in to his arms. 'Be safe' I mouthed to Damon who nodded before disappearing. Not really watching t watch the lover's reunion I walked a few feet away but stopped when I found a wall to lean against.

"Hey sweet thing." I groaned as a drunk guy stumbled across the road and over to me. "What's a girl like you standing all alone for?"

"I'm not alone my boyfriends with me." I replied.

"Well I'm sure if the guy left you standing here all alone and vulnerable for some guy to come and have his way with you then he doesn't really care." He slurred as he stepped closer to me.

"Yeah well you don't know my boyfriend." I spat.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a _really_good time?" He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Leave my boyfriend who I love very much for a sleazy one night stand with some drunk ugly guy who may or may not have sexually transmitted diseases that I could catch?" He frowned as he played over my words. "I would rather scratch my eyes out." I stated as I moved past him and back over to Stefan and Elena. When I got there I saw Stefan walking away and going back through the back door and Elena standing there with tears streaming down her face. I ran towards her and pulled her in to a hug as she started sobbing. "Come on, Damon can meet us by the car." I said as I pulled her away.

Elena slumped straight back in to the back seat and pressed her forehead against the window as she wiped the tears from her face. I sighed as I slid in to the passenger seat we sat in silence for a minute before the driver's side opened and Damon sat down. "Are you okay?" He asked glancing at Elena as she fiddled with her necklace.

"Just drive." Elena pleaded.

* * *

><p>The drive back was silent and I couldn't help but keep glancing at Elena's sleeping form. "Don't worry." Damon said from beside me. "She'll bounce back eventually; we'll just have to keep her mind busy." I smiled up at Damon. "I'm thinking a threesome." He smirked as he waggled his eyebrows. I slapped his arm but laughed anyway.<p>

"You can dream but that is never going to happen."

"You are the only one who is in my dreams, I don't need anyone else."

"That's incredibly cheesy." I laughed.

He groaned. "I know, what have you done to me?" He asked sarcastically.

We both laughed then before I said. "Some drunk guy hot on me while Elena was talking to Stefan."

"Really?" He questioned a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Yep, told you I love like a prostitute." I retorted.

He laughed. "Did you tell him you had a god like boyfriend who is incredibly sexy and would rip him to shreds?"

"No, I didn't want to lie so I just told him I had a boyfriend."

"HEY!" He exclaimed as he glared at me.

"I'm only kidding." I giggled. "You know I love you."

"I love you too." He smirked as he leaned over and captured my lips with his. "Stay at mine tonight? I have a big empty house that I'll be ever so lonely in." He asked as he stopped the car outside my house.

"Well if you're that desperate." I joked while a grin spread across his face.

"Perfect, I'll get rid of your sister and you can stay here." Before I could open my mouth to comment he'd exited the car and opened Elena's door. He carefully undid her seat belt and lifted her in to his arms being careful not to wake her and then disappeared inside my house. I sat there for about 30 seconds before he was back in the driver's seat and driving again. "You should have seen the dirty look rick gave me when I said you were stopping at mine. He went to give me a lecture but I ran before he had the chance." He laughed.

I shook my head at him. "Rick's just looking out for me." I defended.

"Well he's not going to be able to look at you in quite the same way tomorrow." Damon stated as a smirk spread across his face.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"I merely told him what a little tiger your like in bed and how many sex filled hours and orgasms we have ahead of us tonight."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed.

"He took it a lot better than I thought." He commented. "He went to grab a stake as he glared at me and that's when I ran."

"I hate you." I hissed.

"Well if that was true you would have ordered me to stop the car and take you home instantly." I huffed in annoyance as I crossed my arms over my chest. "That what I thought." Damon laughed as he pulled in to the boarding house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late update I've got 3 exams coming up in November so I've been revising like crazy but of course it just doesn't seem to be going in. I don't suppose any one had any helpful tips on how to revise successfully? If you do I would be very grateful.<strong>_

_**Thank you to SPEEDIE22, vampirela69, amberrosexoxoful, hottie292, peygoodwin, isabella95, REDRydingHood, spencerriedfanatic, hopelesromantic44, marina164509, kelCUDDLES, susl, hayatoxakemi, frenchy girl, gigi, psycho17, maddy love castiel, vampgirl, trulzxoxo, MME and gb you guys are amazing and thank you so much for your lovely reviews.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x 3**_

_**!SPOILER ALERT!  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Who has seen Thursdays episode can I just say that Elena was so jealous when Damon flirted with Rebecca they so should of added a kiss somewhere in there. And is Katherine dead? I really hope not because I absolutely love her as a character she's one of the best.<strong>_


	4. Disturbing Behaviour

"I just don't understand why you want to bring chilli to a potlet, everybody brings chilli." Damon said around a mouthful of food. "Hey Rick what's up?" He greeted as Rick entered the kitchen. Rick glanced at me then Damon then back to me and I couldn't help but turn a little red. I really could curse Damon sometimes.

"What time do you wanna go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked breaking the silence as she chopped half the vegetables.

"Those founders' parties aren't really my thing." Rick groaned.

"You show up and there's going to be nine other people who brought chilli." Damon stated.

"It's an old family recipe okay?" I replied.

"Yeah I know." Damon said. "I knew your old family and they made sucky chilli." Elena turned to glare at him while I took a spoon dipped it in to the chilli and flung it at him, successively hitting him in the face. Damon's faced dropped as he glared at me while Elena and Rick burst out laughing. "Oh you did so not do that."

"Oh I so did." I mocked as I smirked at him. Then in the blink of an eye he scooped a handful of chilli up and blurred over to me. I screamed as he pressed him hand in to my face then rubbed it in to his hair.

"Revenge is sweet." He sung as he stepped back. I glared at him as I wiped the food from my face.

"You are so dead!" I hissed.

"Yeah I am, have been for over a century now." He retorted as he stood by the sink with his back to me as he cleaned his face. Ignoring Elena's and Rick's booming laughter I picked up a tomato from the side and threw it at the back of Damon's head. He cupped his hands and filled them with water before spinning around and throwing it at me.

"DAMON!" I screeched before scooping up a handful of chilli which I threw at him. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me as I tried to throw more at him but he laughed as he blurred over to me and grabbed my hands in his before backing me in to the side.

"That wasn't very nice." He scolded playfully. "And I think it's a crime worthy of punishment." Before I could respond his lips were on mine as his hips pressed against mine. Someone clearing there throat broke us apart and I pushed Damon away as I looked away in embarrassment. "I told you Rick, like a tiger. I just can't keep her off me." Damon smirked as he made a clawing motion with his hand. I slapped Damon's arm as I shook my head in anger.

"You are unbelievable." I bit out as I looked at Alaric's and Elena's mortified faces.

"What are you even doing here Damon?" Alaric questioned. "Besides trying to molest Danielle." I stuck my tongue out at Damon who waggled his eyebrows in response but it was Elena who answered the question.

"They think I'm going to break which is why Dani got me involved in this failed attempt to make chilli." She turned to us and said sternly. "I'm not going to break! I'm just going to remake this chilli and pretend that I didn't spend the whole of summer searching for someone who doesn't want to be found."

"She's in denial." I stated as I started to clean my hair.

"I'm not in denial." Elena said through gritted teeth.

"No?" Damon questioned as he walked over to her and took hold of her necklace. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this just a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" He smiled then at her knowingly then before dropping it and going back to stir the chilli.

The room descended in to silence as Elena fiddled with her necklace staring of to space and rick just kind of stood there. "Well I need to take a shower and change so I'll be back in 10." I said as I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh me too." Damon smirked as he caught up to me and linked my hand with his. "But make it 20." He added winking at rick.

"You are unbelievable!" I groaned as he pulled me upstairs.

"You've said that." He stated amused. "And not to criticise or anything but it sounds more like a compliment. One particularly that's used during sex. _You are unbelievable Hmmm_." He mocked. "And it's usually followed by _Oh god, oh god ARG!_"

I slapped his arm and huffed in annoyance but his only response was his lips crashing in to mine.

* * *

><p>About an hour later I had finally showered and changed. Damon had left about 10 minutes ago to go to some meeting with Liz. I sighed as I walked downstairs just in time to see Elena open the door to show Caroline standing there. "I come baring gifts." She smiled broadly as she gestured down to the bowl she was carrying.<p>

"Please tell me that's not chilli." I groaned.

Elena giggled while Caroline frowned as she stepped aside revealing Bonnie. "Bonnie!" Elena shouted pulling her in to a hug.

"I'm back!" Bonnie cheered as she pulled back from Elena to hug me. "I'll leave town for the summer and it all goes to hell for the two of you." She said as she looked between Elena and Caroline. They both nodded sadly.

"But I had Dani keeping me sane." Elena said smiling.

"And Caroline had Tyler." I smirked.

Bonnie looked at Caroline questioningly before her gaze drifted to the top of the stairs. "JEREMY!" She squealed before running up to him and hugging him.

"And that is our cue to leave, I've seen one too many public displays of affection today." Elena smirked looking at me. I rolled my eyes before turning on my heel and heading in to the kitchen.

I sat down at the table while Caroline helped Elena finish off the chilli. Bonnie joined us a few minutes later and took a seat next to me. "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie complained.

"Well after the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline replied. "Any way since when did you two learn to cook?" Caroline asked looking at me.

"Damon helped a little." I shrugged.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie questioned sceptically.

"Don't judge." I scolded just as Elena screamed.

"I'm sorry did I get some on you?" Caroline asked apologetically.

"No it's my necklace." Elena answered as she ripped the necklace from her neck showing a small burn. "It burnt me."

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline supplied.

"Caroline." Bonnie warned.

"What? I' just saying, you know if you're going to be cooking without Stefan."

"Let me see it." Bonnie said as she held her hand out. Elena passed it to her but as soon as it touched Bonnie's palm it sparked so she dropped it and it fell to the room. We looked at each other in confusion and astonishment.

* * *

><p>Elena, Caroline and I sat down at a bench at the Lockwood mansion. But luckily we were quite far away from the crowds of people that had gathered. "Hey, I got it!" Bonnie called as she came running up to us. I stood up from the bench and let her sit down. "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what type of magic affected the necklace." She said as she pulled out a grimoires from her bag. "It's going to take a while so tell me if anyone's coming."<p>

"So what's up with you and Damon?" Caroline blurted.

"What?" I asked confused.

"As your friend who worries for you daily what is the deal with you and Damon?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "I still have no idea how you want me to respond to that."

"Well you two seem really… really close."

"Can you keep a secret?" I questioned as I grinned like a Cheshire cat at them. All three of them leant forward and nodded their heads eagerly. I took a deep breath and blurted. "He asked me to marry him!"

"WHAT!" All three of them screamed in unison.

"Are you crazy?" Caroline shouted.

"Please tell me you said no!" Elena added.

I couldn't keep a straight face any longer and I burst out laughing. "You should have seen your faces!" I laughed. "Of course we're not getting married."

Caroline let out a breath as she smiled at me. "Thank God."

"Would that really have been so bad?" I asked kind of angry. "I'm guessing if it was Elena marrying Stefan you wouldn't have a problem but me and Damon and suddenly the worlds ending."

"Well DUH!" Caroline replied. "It's Damon."

"And what wrong with Damon?"

"If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me no one's changing Damon. Not even you." Caroline explained.

"Damon's fine the way he is." I clarified.

"Yeah now, what happens when he snaps again? You didn't see Damon when he first came to this town and how ruthless and cold he was, trust me I had a first-hand experience."

"Key word being was, Caroline." I spat.

"Look I'm sorry I upset you but it's true and you need to hear it."

Before I could reply Bonnie butt in. "Hey, guys." We all looked at bonnie to see that the necklace was floating in mid-air.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie stated. "It has its own magic."

"I'm guessing that's not good right?" I inquired.

"When is anything that happens to us good?" Elena retorted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon pov.<strong>_

I smirked as I looked at all the bowls of chilli. I am so going to say 'I told you so' to Dani. I took a gulp of my beer as I walked away and over to rick. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret." I told Rick. "The founder's parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in the back rooms and plot against vampires."

Alaric took a deep breath and stopped walking as he looked at me. "Hey look I think you need to take a beat with Dani."

"Excuse me?" I spat angrily as I stopped and turned to face him.

"Whatever you two have going on, I don't think it's a good idea."

Who did he think he was? "Well I don't think it's your problem Rick." I said sternly as I glared at him.

"It is my problem." He replied. "I'm supposed to look after her and this is me doing that."

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked furiously as I stepped closer to Alaric.

"What I think, is that you need to take a beat!" Rick retorted completely unaffected by my cold gaze.

Just as I was about to tell Rick where to stick it Liz walked up to us. "Damon? Sorry, the mayor just called a council meeting." I glared at Rick as I started to follow after Liz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danielle Pov.<strong>_

"So did Stefan never tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked Elena as we walked through the corridors in the Lockwood mansion.

"No, and I didn't ask. Hopefully bonnie will be able to figure it out." Elena replied.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric said as he caught up to us.

"Beyond." I muttered. "Where's Damon?"

"Probably off doing bad things to good people." Caroline said snarkily. I glared at her so she raised her hands in surrender. "Consider me the honesty police."

"Well I hate to break it to you but Tyler isn't exactly a saint." I retorted.

"I know but he's no Damon."

"So, I love Damon, I really do and if you were a real friend you would just be happy for instead of trying to make me dump him." I stated.

"And I am your friend. I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world but I'm just trying to look out for you because I know you'd do the same for me. Look I'm sorry okay, I'll stop." She smiled then he smile dropped and she moved backwards as he face paled.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"It's my dad." She said softly.

I peaked arounf the corner and sure enough Bill Forbes was standing there chatting to someone. "Why would he even show up here?" I questioned.

"I don't know but i-I can't b-be" She stuttered.

I nodded in understanding. "Go, I'll call you later." She nodded before scurrying in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Alaric asked confused.

"Elena explain, I'll be right back." Before either one of them could protest I was walking over to Bill. "Bill, hi." I smiled cheerily.

"Dani, it's good to see you, how are you?" He asked as he gave me a quick hug. I used to spend a lot of time at Caroline's when her mom and dad were still together and even after they broke up I used to go with Caroline sometimes to visit her dad.

"I'm good considering my life's been pretty hectic lately but what about you?"

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Really cause I mean torturing your daughters got to take it out of you."

His smile was wiped off his face as he narrowed his eyes at me. "So you know Caroline's a monster."

"No." I said sternly. "She's not a monster, she's Caroline."

"How can you say that?" He hissed. "She's one of them now."

"No, she's Caroline. The only thing different about her is that she drinks blood now but apart from that she is still the same Caroline." He shook his head defiantly and I glared at him. "She's your daughter. That should mean something to you."

"And it does." He stated.

"Then stop trying to change her, just accept her for who she is!" I said sternly before I stormed out of the room and followed Alaric and Elena outside.

"What did you say to him?" Elena asked.

Before I could reply Damon burst out of the door. "Houston we have a problem!" He shouted as he jogged down the steps and ran over to us.

"Where have you been?" I questioned.

"Managing Bill Forbes." He answered. "Apparently he's impervious to compulsion."

"How?" Rick inquired.

"I have no idea." Damon replied. "But he threatened to out me, don't get me started on the irony of that."

"What did you do to him? How do you know he can't be compelled?" Elena questioned suspiciously.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." He stated.

"Well, what does he want?" Rick asked.

"Other than hurting Caroline." I mumbled.

"He wants to control the council, says it's been compromised."

"It has." Rick stated.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon said.

"Well maybe that's not a bad idea, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to-" Elena started but stopped when Damon blurred forward so he was standing opposite us.

"To what? To keep me in check? To get me to behave?" He questioned. "I should have killed him this morning."

"Firstly," I started as turned to Elena and glared at her. "I've had enough of the Damon slating. It has been doing my head in all day and I'm sick of it. I could slate Stefan if I wanted, because where is Saint Stefan? Oh right he's off killing innocent people with the homicidal maniac who killed our aunt. And secondly," I turned to Damon who was watching me in amusement. "He's Caroline dad."

"Yeah and when I kill him she'll have one more parent than we do." He retorted and tried to take a step forward but Rick pushed against his chest.

"Oh come on Damon."

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today Rick, step aside."

"Yeah it's not going to happen." Rick told him.

Damon gritted his teeth. "Your turn for a funeral." He mumbled before snapping his neck.

"DAMON NO!" Elena shouted as she dropped to her knees next to Alaric.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed but he only smirked before pushing past me and walking off. I sighed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Caroline's number.

"I'm only answering if it's a friend emergency." She said as she answered.

"It's an emergency." I stated.

* * *

><p>I ran in to the Lockwood mansion after Caroline had hung up on me and ran through the corridors until I heard a loud crash coming from the study. I gasped when I saw Bill kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room. Caroline was lying down on her back on the desk with Damon straddling her as he choked her. "I'm stronger than you little girl." He growled.<p>

"Well I'm angrier!" She retorted before she grabbed his arm snapped it, head butted him and then threw him backwards in to the wall. Caroline jumped off the table and blurred out of the room taking Bill with her.

"Ugh, bummer." Damon muttered as he slumped against the door, blood smeared across his face. "Love a good girl fight."

"You can't do this anymore Damon!" I shouted as I looked up at him in shame as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before." He stated. "Why is it suddenly so important for people to keep me in check?"

"Because the people in this town are my friends, my family and by hurting them you're hurting me. You don't have to act like this!" I shouted.

"Like what? A monster? Well I hate to disappoint you Dani but last time I checked I was still a vampire!"

"I spent the whole of today defending you when anyone said one thing bad about you!" I exclaimed as I felt tears burning my eyes. "I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"I am not Stefan! I will never be Stefan! So why don't you stop trying to turn in to me?" He growled.

"Seriously?" I questioned. "This is what has got you spiralling out of control? You are the most stupidest, idiotic… THING I have ever met!" I screamed. "If I wanted to you to be Stefan do you seriously think I would be here wasting my time with you? No, I wouldn't give you the time of day; I would be out chasing after Stefan." I didn't give him time to reply I just took a breath and continued. "And until you get over yourself and realise that not everyone wants Stefan don't speak to me because I'm done. You need to grow up and if you're lucky I'll still be waiting for you when you do but I won't be making any promises." I turned on my heel then and stormed out of the room leaving Damon standing there in shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to SPEEDIE22, spencerriedfanatic, susl, marina164509, hottie292, tinydancer365, psycho17, maddy love castiel, peygoodwin, hopelessromantic44, amberrosexoxoful, spiderswantmetotapdance, blaujeans, vampirela69, frenchy girl, vampgirl, Gb, wizziewoo123, kelCUDDLES, chibichibi98, REDRydingHood and aireagle92 for reviewing you guys are great please keep them coming.<strong>_

_**What did you think of Damon's point of view? Should i have more of Damon's point of view or should i stick to Danielle? **_

_**I have a new story up called 'one mistake can change your life forever' I would be grateful if you would check it out. The summary's: **Elena has a drunken one night stand with Damon and ends up pregnant. When her father giver her an ultimatum that she needs to find someone to marry her. Will he agree or will he let her be disowned by her family? It's based on the idea of the film proposal._

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie xx 3**_


	5. The Reckoning

I gasped as all the mouse traps we'd set set off in a domino effect and the light turned on. Matt stood there and relief flooded his face when he saw it was just me, Elena, Caroline, bonnie and Tyler. "Oh come on, seriously!" Caroline exclaimed. "Do you know how long that took to set up?"

"Forgot about senior prank night huh?" Tyler asked as he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Clearly." Matt stated. I laughed as I stood up from my crouching position and sat on one of the desks.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this moment since freshmen year." Caroline screeched.

"Yeah matt. If I'm doing this then you're doing it." Elena said.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this, especially you." He replied as he pointed at me.

"I'm coming back for my senior year." I answered.

"Why? You hate school." He retorted.

"Jenna wanted me to start school again, so I kind of figured that I owe her." I said as I looked down at my lap as everyone went silent.

"Caroline's making us do it." Bonnie said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at bonnie before turning back to matt. "We are about to be seniors, these are the memories that will stay with us forever and If-" But I cut her off.

"And if we don't create these memories now, what's the point of it all" I smirked.

"Go ahead make fun, I don't care." Caroline retorted.

"You're all lame ad I've got two more classrooms to prank." Tyler responded as he grabbed his duffel bag and walked out of the classroom.

Elena got up then as well and started to make her way to the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To super glue Alaric's desk shut." Elena answered. "Making memories."

"I'll get the stuff and meet you there." I said as Elena nodded then walked off.

"How are you doing anyway?" Caroline inquired as I grabbed the superglue from one of the duffel bags.

I sighed as I looked up at Caroline. "I miss him. I know it's only been like one day but…" I trailed off.

Caroline pulled me in to a hug as bonnie gave a reassuring smile. "It's Damon. He won't be able to stay away from you. Guaranteed he'll be here to apologise and plead for your forgiveness and to beg for you to take him back."

I smiled at Caroline as she released me from her hug. "You think so?"

"We know so." Bonnie laughed. "Anyone can see that Damon is head over heels in love with you."

"Yes." Caroline said before ushering me out the door. "It'll be daylight soon and you need to go help Elena."

I laughed. "Okay, I'm going jeeze, bye guys."

"Bye." Bonnie called.

"We love you." Caroline added.

I chuckled as I walked down the corridor and in to Alaric's classroom. I dumped the glue on top of his desk as I looked around for Elena. "Elena." I called in to the empty classroom. I groaned as I exited the room and went in search of Elena. I pushed open the doors to the school gym and spotted Elena talking to 3 people two of whom I recognised at Dana and chad but the 3rd person had his back to me so I couldn't see who it is. "Elena, what the hell? Its prank night not hide and seek night."

"Well consider yourself found." I froze as I recognised the voice.

"Dani run!" Elena shouted. As I went to take a step back he blurred in front of me and gripped my arm tightly in his before pulling me over to Elena and letting me go.

"Now I'm upset!" He stated as he looked me over. "I could look past the fact that you were still alive" He said to Elena before looking at me. "But you." He shook his head angrily as he clenched his fists together.

"What's going on?" Dana asked, fear evident in her tone.

"I want you to lift your foot up." He compelled. Dana lifted her foot and looked at us both in confusion. "If she drops her foot chad I want you to beat her to death." He said as he compelled chad.

"Don't Klaus!" I pleaded.

"You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena added.

"Oh come on, love. Of course I do."

We stood there for what seemed like ages as we watched Dana wobble as tears streamed down her face. "Keep it up." Klaus commanded.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus replied.

Then the gym doors opened and matt and bonnie walked through. "Bonnie get out of here!" I ordered.

Bonnie looked up at us in confusion and then panic as Klaus blurred behind her. "I was wondering when you'd show up now we can get started. Dana why don't you relax, you and chad just sit tight." Dana let out a breath of relief as she sat down next to chad. "I suppose you're the reason that those two are still walking around alive."

"You're half right." Bonnie replied unfazed. "I'm the reason Dani's still alive but I can't take credit for Elena that was all down to your brother."

"Well your witchy interference seems to have caused some desirable side effects and seems as you're the one that caused them, I'm going to have you find the fix."

The gym door opened again then and a blonde walked in dragging Tyler along with her. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah, word of warning she can be quite mean." Klaus introduced.

"Don't be an arse." Rebekah replied before shoving Tyler in to Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" I ordered. "He has nothing to do with this."

"He has everything to do with this Danielle. Now I'm going to make this very simple, every time I try and turn a werewolf in to a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." He explained before his face transformed and he bit in to his wrist before shoving it against Tyler mouth and forcing him to drink. I went to take a step forward but Elena grabbed my arm holding me back. "I want you to find a way to save my hybrids bonnie and for Tyler's sake you'd better hurry." Then he snapped his neck and dropped him to the floor.

"NOOO!" I screamed as I pushed Elena off me and ran to Tyler's side. Klaus laughed then as he walked over to the stands and took a seat.

"He killed him." Matt stated as he crouched down next to me.

I shook my head. "He's not dead."

"Klaus' blood will turn him in to a vampire." Elena added as she paced up and down.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition." Klaus said as he got up and stalked towards us again. "Well go on then, go and fetch your grimoires and enchantment and what not. I'll hold on to these two for safe keeping." He smirked as he grabbed both mine and Elena's arm. I winced as he pulled me to my feet.

But bonnie stayed put. "Go Bonnie!" I commanded. "Save Tyler." She nodded then before her and matt scurried off.

"So these are the latest doppelgangers." Rebekah stated as she looked both of us over. "The original one was much prettier."

"And yet we're still prettier than you." I spat.

Rebekah growled as she tried to reach forward and grab me but Klaus swung me behind him. "Did you not here what she just said?" She hissed.

"Enough Rebekah, go take wolf boy elsewhere." Klaus instructed. Rebekah glared at me before grabbing a hold of Tyler foot and dragging him outside. Klaus let go of Elena and then turned towards me as he pulled me close against his chest. "Just ignore her; she's a petty little thing." He whispered in my ear before slowly releasing my arm. I pushed against his chest then and moved away to stand by Elena. "So feisty." He purred.

"Go to hell!" I snapped.

"Oh come on, sweetheart. I know I'm not the only one who felt something with that kiss, I know you did too. I could make you experience things you've never even felt before."

I snorted. "I felt nothing when I kissed you, only disgust and shame."

"Awwr don't lie darling. I can see right through you. But don't worry I'll forgive you for faking your death."

"I didn't fake my death, you killed me."

"And I regretted it as soon as I did. But look it seems fate has given us another chance."

I laughed. "You seriously think I would even consider being with you? You killed me, my sister and my aunt, you can go to hell!"

He smirked. "It's sweet that you're actually trying to hide your feelings for me, but don't worry Damon's not here to hear you. In fact where is Damon? If he was any sort of boyfriend he'd be here rescuing you."

I glared at him before smirking. "Do you wanna know something really funny?"

"Dani, don't!" Elena warned.

"It took you 3 times for us to cross paths before you could even discover me." He frowned in confusion so I continued. "In Tennessee when you were looking for Ray Sutton and you had Stefan kill those two girls. I was upstairs." His eyes narrowed in to slits as he gritted his teeth. "And in Chicago, that has to be the best one. Elena and I were both in that cupboard and you opened the door but you never looked in. Stefan saw us though, Stefan saw me both times and yet you couldn't tell a single thing. So much for a big bag hybrid."

Then he laughed. "But we have all of eternity to make up that lost time." Then he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me against him as his lips crashed against mine. I screamed and pushed against his chest and I struggled to free myself from his grip. He let me go then and laughed as I fell to the ground and scrambled over to Elena wiping at my mouth furiously. "See love, you can't deny the spark we have, even if you want to."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I only feel hate." I lied. Because I had felt something but there was no way in hell I was admitting that.

"Love? Hate? What's the difference really? They both consist of… passion and one usually leads to the other."

The back doors opened then and Elena jumped to her feet. "Stefan." She whispered in relief.

Stefan looked at her then at me before turning and addressing Klaus. "Klaus." He greeted.

"Here to save the damsels, mate?" Klaus asked.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty." Stefan responded.

"Well you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me and neither does Danielle, she's all yours." Stefan replied. "Whatever you ask of me, I shall do." I stood up then and stood beside Elena as she stared at Stefan with tears in her eyes.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it." Klaus reasoned. "Kill them." He said pointing to Chad and Dana as they scrambled to their feet.

"No, Stefan don't." Elena pleaded. "He's not going to hurt me, he already said-" She started but screamed as Klaus' arm flung out and connected with the side of her face, knocking her to the ground. I went to punch Klaus but he just grabbed my arm before pushing to the ground next to Elena who nursed her red cheek.

Stefan growled before he lunged forward and grabbed Klaus. But Klaus was stronger and he gripped Stefan by the neck cutting off his air supply. "They mean nothing to you, your lies just keep piling up Stefan."

"Let them go, please. I'll do whatever you want." He choked out. "You have my word."

"Your word doesn't mean much. You haven't lived by your word all summer in which time I never had to resort to this." He locked eyes with Stefan and his pupils dilated. "Stop fighting!" He compelled.

"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan begged.

"I never wanted too. All I wanted was your allegiance and now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't." Stefan pleaded.

"You'll do exactly what I say, when I say it." He compelled. "You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Then he released Stefan.

"No." Elena breathed out.

Then Klaus blurred in front of me as he grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. "Sorry, sweetheart, didn't want to do that but I do tend to have a bit of temper." Then he walked back over to Stefan. "Now kill them, ripper!"

"Stefan don't." I begged but it was no use. His face transformed and he lunged forward biting down hard on Dana's neck. She screamed out but it was no use Stefan just dropped her lifeless body to the floor before starting on Chad.

"Always nice to see a vampire in his true element." Klaus stated. "Some species have become such a broody lot."

"No, you did this to him." Elena spat from her spot in the floor.

Klaus laughed as Stefan wiped his bloody mouth. "I invited him to the party, he's the one dancing on the table."

"WHERE IS IT?" Rebekah growled as she barged in through the doors.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"My necklace look." She handed Klaus a phone and glared from me to Elena.

"Well, well, more lies." Klaus said narrowing his eyes at Stefan.

"Where is it?" She repeated, sounding each word out as she looked from Elena to me.

"We don't have your stupid necklace." I stated.

"You're lying!" She blurred forward and grabbed my arms as she bit down on my neck. I screamed out at the pain ad struggled against her grip.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Klaus yelled as he grabbed Rebekah and ripped her from me. I fell to the ground and crawled over to Elena as I put pressure on my wound to stop the blood from flowing as tears leaked out of my eyes. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" He growled.

"Make her tell me where it is Nick!" Rebekah shouted.

He let go of her then and pushed her away. He pressed his palms together as though he was praying and crouched down in front of us. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart, and be honest?" He said softly.

"We're telling the truth." Elena answered as she pulled me against her. "Katherine stole it."

"Katerina." He stated. "Of course. Well that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace that would make it a whole lot easier for your witch but since we're doing this the hard way. Let's put a clock on it, shall we." He walked over to the side and pressed a button. A buzzer sound went off and the clock turned on. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you" He approached closer to Stefan. "To feed again, only this time I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"Klaus don't do this please." I begged.

"Please don't do this to him." Elena pleaded.

Klaus grabbed my arm and started to pull me with him. But I pushed against him until he finally le m go. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I snapped.

"Fine, you can stay and watch Stefan rip your sister to pieces." He replied. "Stefan if they try to leave, fracture their spines but under no circumstances do you kill Danielle." Then he and Rebekah left leaving me, Elena and… Stefan in room with no escape and a timer ticking down until Stefan snaps.

* * *

><p><em>3 minutes and counting.<em>

I stood pacing as I tried to calculate if we'd make it out the door before Stefan caught us. "Caroline's dad." Elena stated. "Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion, I don't know how, but he did it. It's possible."

Stefan laughed. "Yeah, maybe it's just mind control, maybe it just takes a little focus, a couple decades off training, no big deal."

"Stefan you can control it. When that buzzer goes off, just drink from me." My head snapped up and I started wide eyed at Elena as though she was crazy.

"You don't get it once I start I can't stop, Elena!" He shouted. "I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body, and when that clock ticks down I'm going to have to feed on you. o you wanna know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I don't believe that." Elena argued. "You fed from Dani and you didn't kill her."

"I didn't kill her because I wasn't fully gone then. But now it's gone Elena. I can't fight anymore, Klaus made sure of that."

"No, I don't believe that, you just have to want it bad enough. You can fight this." Elena reasoned.

"Why because I love you?" Stefan scoffed.

"Yes!" Elena exclaimed. "That's right Stefan, because you love me. You'll fight because after everything you've been through, you owe me that!"

_1 minute and counting._

"You know what you're right." Stefan admitted softly. "You're right. I owe you everything because through all of this you are the one thing that's kept me from turning it off, but I can't help what I am Elena. The more blood I get the more I want ad if I get so much as near yours, you are dead."

30 seconds and counting.

"We need to run." I stated.

"We can't Klaus said that if we run Stefan will snap our spines."

"We'll take our chance because either way we're gonna die."

Stefan gritted his teeth and dropped to his knees as he hugged his chest. "Go!" He ordered. "Dani's right, if you stay it won't matter."

"Elena, come on!" I shouted as I grabbed her arm but she wouldn't budge.

"Elena, please, please, please." Stefan begged. "There's no other way."

"There is another way Stefan you just have to fight." She protested.

_10 seconds…_

"ELENA!" I screamed as I yanked her arm and started to drag her towards the exit.

"NO!" She yelled as she yanked out of my grip. "Just fight Stefan."

_00:00_ the buzzer sounded loud in our ears. Stefan groaned as he tried to fight against it. "WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" I ordered.

Elena screamed as Stefan lurched forward but brushed past us and went straight in to the wall. "Dani, get her out of here!" He pleaded. I nodded before grabbing her arm and dragging her along with me but she was less resilient this time. We ran down the corridors our shoes slipping on the polished floor as we raced around the corners. We reached two bi double doors and we bot paused to shut them behind us hopefully buying us some time.

But when we turned around we both gasped in fear. "We've got to stop meeting like this." Klaus smirked. Klaus grabbed both of our arms and dragged us in to the canteen just as Stefan staked himself through the stomach. We struggled against his vice like grip but it was useless, he was too strong. "Now, this is fascinating." He stated "I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is you love for this girl. Why don't you turn it off?" He suggested as he let us both go and stalked towards Stefan.

"NO!" Stefan bit out.

"Oh come on. This humanity is killing you!" Klaus exclaimed. "All this guilt must be killing you. Turn it off."

"NO!" Stefan repeated.

"Stefan." Elena breathed out as she shook her head. "Fight it."

"You're strong." Klaus acknowledged. "But you're not that strong." He pulled the stake from Stefan and smirked at him. "Turn. It. Off."

"NOOO!" Stefan yelled as he pushed Klaus back.

Klaus glared at him before blurring forward and pushing Stefan up against the far wall. "TURN. IT. OFF!" He roared as he compelled him.

Then Stefan relaxed and Klaus slowly backed away. "What did you do?" Elena whispered.

"I fixed him." Klaus answered. "But I think a test is in order don't you." He stalked over to us and grabbed a hold of Elena.

"No!" I yelled as I ran forward but I grabbed from behind and held in place.

"Not so fast." Rebekah laughed in my ear.

"Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelgangers neck?" Klaus asked.

Stefan's eyes turned red and veins appeared underneath as he slowly advanced on Elena.

Elena screamed as he sprung forward and bit down on her neck. "NOOOO!" I screamed as tears streamed down my eyes and I struggled furiously against Rebekah. Then Klaus pulled Stefan away and Elena dropped to the ground.

"Don't worry she's still alive." Klaus said as he looked at my distraught face. "We'll leave her here and her friends will find her soon enough. Now you're coming with me." Rebekah let go of me and pushed me in to Klaus' embrace before disappearing again.

"Get of me!" I cried as I tried to get to Elena but he only tightened his grip on me.

"Stefan why don't you go find someone else to eat. I need these two." Klaus ordered. Stefan's face returned to normal before he disappeared from my sight. Then Klaus was dragging me away again and down the corridor.

"Let go of me!" I commanded as I struggled against him.

"Your sisters alive be grateful and please just stop. There's only so much I can take and right now you are really starting to get on my nerves." Reluctantly I stopped talking and relaxed in to his grip. "That's my girl." He smiled before leading me in to a classroom where Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah were. Tyler looked horrible. He was leaning over one of the science tables and he was sweating profoundly with Caroline standing over him in a comforting manner. "Well the verdicts in." Klaus said. "The original witch said the doppelganger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked as she smirked at me.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Rebekah glared at me before pulling Caroline back and away from Tyler. "Call it a hunch." Klaus' eyes glowed amber and he grabbed my wrist before biting in to it. I winced in pain as Klaus held my arm out for Tyler. "Dani's blood, drink it."

Tyler looked up at me in horror but I just nodded. "No, no Tyler don't." Caroline ordered as she struggled against Rebekah.

"If he doesn't feed he'll die anyway, love." Klaus stated.

"Drink." I urged Tyler. He glanced down at my wrist before slowly closing his mouth over it. As soon as the blood made it to his throat his head snapped up and he rolled over and went flying off the table dragging a load of glasses and test tubes with him. "Tyler!" I screamed as I struggled against Klaus once again. Tyler hugged his chest as he shook on the floor groaning in pain as he spluttered out blood. Then his head snapped up to reveal glowing amber eyes and veins that pulsated just below the skin and his mouth opened to show two elongated canines.

"Now that's a good sign." Klaus smirked. "Rebekah I trust you can clean up here and then meet us outside."

"Give me 2 minutes." She replied but Klaus was already pulling me out the door.

* * *

><p>"So the doppelganger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution." Rebekah stated as Klaus dragged me from the car and out in to the parking lot of mystic falls hospital.<p>

"Seem so." Klaus replied.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well you know how much the original witch hated me you think I'd do anything other than the opposite of what she says."

"A 1000 years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Rebekah laughed.

"It makes sense if you think about it from her perspective; it was her fail safe if I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid but if she was dead…"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." Rebekah finished.

"Leaving me alone for all of time."

"That's what all this is about? Your obsession with hybrids is all because you don't want to be alone?" Rebekah questioned.

"You're kidding right?" I scoffed but when he just glared at me and stayed silence I softened my voice as the sadness hit me. "You don't have to have your own army of hybrids to feel loved. If you didn't act like a homicidal dick all the time you'd have a loving family by your side and friends."

"Would you love me if I acted… nice?" He asked softly.

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I don't know but I'd defiantly be your friend."

He laughed. "Well I have no uses for friends. Now come on." He placed his hand on the small of my back as he lead me in to the hospital.

"Why are we here?" I asked in confusion.

"Well your blood is the key to making hybrids, so on the unfortunate case that you die; I want to have your blood stocked up." He answered as he led me past reception.

My blood ran cold at his words and as soon as he stopped to talk to a nurse that was it I was off. I ran off down the corridor trying to go back to the exit. I screamed as someone grabbed me from behind and lifted me up. "Come on, sweetheart you're causing a scene." Klaus hissed in my ear. "Rebekah compel them." He commanded gesturing to the people who were staring at us.

"NO! Get of me! HELP!" I screamed as I thrashed against him. Then the next thing I know I'm thrown on a hospital bed as Klaus hovers over me holding my down as I squirm underneath him.

"It's only a few pints it won't hurt, I promise." He reassured but I didn't stop fighting. A nurse came in then completely unaffected by my screams as she pierced a needle in to my wrist. I screamed again but then my struggled became weaker and my eyes started to droop shut. "Sleep tight, my beauty." Klaus whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I felt something being ripped out of my arm. Then the blankets were pulled back and I was being carried in someone's strong arms. I leant my head against his chest as I slowly opened my eyes to meet piercing blue ones. "Damon." I whispered as happy tears started to flow.<p>

"Sssh. You need to drink okay." Before I could respond his wrist was against my mouth and I could taste the familiar coppery substance. Too weak to fight against him I swallowed it down before the darkness descended again.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch snuggled up against Elena, both of us wrapped up in a blanket. Damon walked over to us then and handed a glass of whiskey to me. "It'll help you to forget." He urged. I shook my head as I handed it to Elena. She took a sip and winced. "Yeah, it's strong." He added. "You know I can help you forget too?" He said as he locked eyes with Elena before glancing at me. "Just the memories you don't want to keep."<p>

"No." Elena replied. "No, compulsion. I need to remember… all of it."

Damon nodded before pulling something out of his pocket and holding it out for Elena. "I stole it back for you."

Elena took a deep breath as she tried to contain the tears that wanted to fall. "He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to help him and now he's just… gone." Damon glanced at me quickly before depositing the necklace on the side. Elena started sobbing then so I pulled her against my chest as my own tears threatened to fall.

"Where were you Damon?" I questioned.

His face contorted in to sorrow and guilt. "I shouldn't have left." Then he reached forward and placed his hand on my knee comfortingly. "I promise you, I will never, leave you, again." I smiled at him as I removed his hand from my knee and entwined our hands.

"Well isn't this cosy." Stefan smirked from the doorway as he leaned against it. Elena's head snapped up then as she looked up at Stefan in disappointment.

"What are you doing here brother?" Damon asked.

"Last I checked I live here." He replied as he walked over and filled a glass with whiskey. "Klaus is gone, but he asked me to keep watch on you two until he returns. From now on you're both under my protection." Stefan started to walk away then. "By all means carry on." But he paused in the doorway. "Oh and brother, has Danielle told her how she kissed Klaus yet?" Damon narrowed his eyes and let go of my hand as though I'd burnt him. "Yeah, there was everything you'd expect the sparks, the fireworks, the love. Enjoy her while you can brother because soon enough Klaus will steal her away from you."

* * *

><p>Elena was asleep against my shoulder as Damon drove us back to our house. "So are you not speaking to me now?" I asked.<p>

"Is it true?" He questioned. I gulped as I nodded. "How could you do that to me?" He bit out.

"Technically we weren't together." I reasoned.

"Oh so that makes it okay?" He growled.

"NO!" I shouted. "None of this is okay! My whole life is not okay!" I snapped. "The night of the sacrifice he said the only way to swap my life for Jenna's was to kiss him and we both know how it that turned out. Then he tried to kiss me tonight but I pushed him away. When I kissed him I only thought about you. I love you Damon."

"But what do you feel about him?" He inquired as his hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"Today, he was saying how he just doesn't want to be alone and I actually felt sorry for him. He gave me a glimpse of someone who I could kind of see myself with. And then I thought of Jenna and how he killed her in cold blood, and what he did to Stefan and how it's affecting Elena, all I could feel was hate, and then I thought of you. I love you, with all my heart and I can't see a future without you in it." He stopped the car outside our house then. "I need you in my life Damon, even if that's just as a friend." I opened the door then and shook Elena lightly so she woke up. We exited the car and slowly started to walk towards the front door.

"Dani!" Damon called. Elena carried on inside as I turned around to see that Damon had gotten out of the car. He took slow deliberate steps towards me before stopping just in front of me. "I kissed Katherine." He admitted.

"What!" I exclaimed as I glared at him. "You were angry at me over kissing Klaus, which I was practically forced in to, and you sat there knowing you'd kissed Katherine this whole entire time!"

"I know I'm an idiot. I was angry and upset about our fight and then Katherine tried to kiss me and I just didn't stop her. But then I pushed her away and I regretted it because I feel the same. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts and I can't lose you. I want lose you and I will fight to the death before Klaus ever touches you again I want let him steal you away from me because I need you." Tears had formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. For Katherine, for acting like a douche, for attacking Caroline's dad and for everything else that I've done or will do but please I love you. Just please forgive me."

I smiled up at him before hugging him. "I'll always forgive you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to SPEEDIE22, vampirela69, susl, marina164509, hottie292, amberrosexoxoful, grapejuice101, aireagle92, tinydancer365, ciaranoelle, spencerriedfanatic, pyscho17, JohnnyStormsGirl, Gb, peygoodwin, maddy love castiel, kelCUDDLES, Trulzxoxo, vampgirl, frenchy girl and smiling steph for reviewing you guys are great, hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>_

_**I rewrote the 1st chapter to 'one mistake can change your life forever' I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out and let me know what you think.**_

_**The summary is:**_  
><em>Elena and Damon sleep together and she ends up pregnant. Her father threatens to disown her and cut her trust fund off unless she can find a man to marry her. Damon agrees and they have to pretend to be in love. But she hates him and he hates her. AUAH_

_**!SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**Wasn't last night's episode amazing? I'm sad to see lexi and mason go and it was so sweet how Anna and Pearl were reunited. But I wish we had of seen Jenna that would have been the icing on the cake. Can't wait to see next week's episode, it'll be interesting to find out all about the originals.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x**_


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

"Dani!" Elena whispered as she shook me awake.

"Ugh! Go away!" I groaned as I pulled the sheet over my head.

She started to shake my shoulder again more roughly. "Come on get up!" She urged.

"WHAT!" I yelled as she yanked the duvet from me. I glanced at the clock and glared up at her. "It's 4 in the morning. Go back to bed and leave. Me. Alone."

"Please, I need your help. Rick's waiting for us down stairs."

"Is it life or death?" I asked.

She paused. "… Yes."

"Fine." I spat as I rolled out of bed. "Give me 10 minutes." I said as I stumbled in to the bathroom to shower.

I settled on wearing a pair of denim shorts with a red vest top and I'd pulled my hair back in to a high pony tail before finally emerging from my room. "Good morning." Elena said cheerfully as she handed me a cup of coffee.

I held up my hands as I narrowed my eyes at her before taking the cup from her. "It's too early to be good."

"Amen to that." Rick agreed as he tiredly sipped his coffee.

* * *

><p>I leant against a tree as I watched Rick stabbed a dummy with a stake. "The pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." He explained as he pointed to his wrist strap.<p>

"This is the life and death situation you were talking about?" I questioned.

"Yes, we need to learn how to protect ourselves." Elena answered before turning to rick. "It sounds easy enough." She fastened the strap to her wrist and punched the dummy as hard as she could but the stake never pierced it. "That's weird." She muttered as she tried again but only to have the same result. "It must be jammed or something."

"You're not strong enough." Rick stated. I burst out laughing and Elena glared at me. "You should start with lifting some weights, get some meat on your bones."

"Thanks for not sugar coating it." Elena muttered.

"That makes getting up early today so worth it." I smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Elena snapped.

"Fine, give it." I held out my hand as I pushed myself off of the tree. She unclipped the stake firing thing and passed it over to me. I tied it to my wrist and using all my strength I punch the dummy, sending the stake straight in to its heart. I smirked at Elena as she stared at me in shock. "I've been in more fights than you could ever imagine. People don't really like pool hustlers. I know how to punch and being in the cheerleaders helped me muscle up."

"You're a pool hustler?" Rick asked amused.

"I was. It was the easiest way to get money when you needed it." I shrugged. "Now that that's settled I'm going back home. I have an hour and forty minutes left before school starts and I'm going to make it count."

* * *

><p>As soon as I parked the Lamborghini in the school parking lot every head turned to admire it. I jumped out and locked the door behind me before jogging up to where Caroline, bonnie and Elena were all standing with their backs to me. "Okay, so prank night was a bust we're accepting that and moving on." Caroline exclaimed.<p>

They smiled at me then when they noticed I'd joined and we all started walking. "You're right." Bonnie agreed. "Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience?"

"Yes." Caroline smiled. "And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned in to a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise beautiful day."

"And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend kissed my evil doppelganger while a crazy psychotic hybrid was draining my blood inside a hospital ruin our relationship?" I said sarcastically.

"Today's our anniversary." Elena whispered but we all heard her. "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

"Yeah, you win." Caroline stated sadly.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" Bonnie asked.

"I have to be here, I have to put it behind me. New year, new life."

"Great, well let's get a move on because the bell's about to leave." I stated before I grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her away. As soon as we reached our lockers which were right next to each other my phone rang. "Are you checking up on me?" I asked smiling in to the phone.

"Making sure you haven't skipped out yet." He replied.

"Well guess what? I'm going to prove you wrong. I can stay at school and I will."

"I give you a week at the most." He retorted.

"It's wonderful how much faith you have in my will power." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Yeah, so anyway, you might not want to come here for a while. We have a new house mate, Barbie Klaus."

"Rebekah. She's living with you now? Why?" I questioned as Elena looked at me confused.

"Because she's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust when I name dropped Michael."

"Ask him how Stefan's doing." Elena told me.

I sighed. What about Stefan? How's he doing?"

"Journaling, reading, shaping his hair." Damon mocked.

I laughed. "Come on Damon, we can handle it."

"Is that the bell?" Damon asked. "Ring- ring." He mocked.

"Damon!" I yelled in to the phone.

"You don't wanna be late." Then he hung up. I narrowed my eyes at my phone before sliding it in to my pocket.

"Well?" Elena urged.

"He didn't say." I replied.

"Typical Damon." Elena muttered.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. We both turned around to see Caroline sticking up posters about tonight's bonfire.

"I totally forgot about the bonfire." Elena smiled as we approached Caroline.

"What! You have to go. It sets the bar for the whole year."

"Relax Caroline, she'll be there. Even if I have to drag her by the hair kicking and screaming." I smirked.

"Thank you it's just th-" But she was cut off as Tyler pulled her in for a kiss.

"Happ first day." He smiled as Caroline placed her finger to her lips in confusion.

"Is that blood!" I blurted as I looked at Tyler's shirt.

"Oh my god!" Caroline screeched as she grabbed Tyler and pulled him in to the girls bathroom. Elena checked the bathroom stalls as I grabbed some toilet roll.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked .

"Vampire 101 don't where your breakfast to school." Caroline stated as she gestured to his shirt. I handed her the tissue.

"Chill out, it was just a blood bag." Ty defended.

"From where?" Caroline questioned.

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler answered.

"We'll see you in class." I stated before I grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her out. As soon as we walked out Elena ran in to someone and froze. "Stefan." I stated.

"Dani." He acknowledged. "Elena."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I'm going back to school. Go timbre wolves!" He mocked.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you two. I'm just doing what I'm told."

"Well I'm telling you to leave us alone." I said sternly.

"We're gonna be late for class." Elena muttered as she walked past Stefan. I tried to follow but Stefan grabbed both of our arms.

"You're very brave Dani when you know I could rip you to shreds in a matter of seconds, just like what I did to your friends in Tennessee." Stefan smirked. Then he turned to Elena. "Class is this way." He said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Let go of me Stefan." Elena told him.

"Do you really think I want to be a senior for the hundredth time? No, but if I don't have a choice in the matter, neither do you."

"I said let go of me." Elena repeated.

"Let go Stefan." I growled as I struggled in his grip.

"Let them go." Rick said as he walked over to us.

Stefan smirked as he released us then but he turned on rick. He grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against the lockers. "Stefan stop it!" Elena whispered.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way, you hear me?" Rick nodded and Stefan let him go.

"I will see you all in history." He smirked before walking off.

We followed Rick in to the classroom and he turned to us in confusion. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Klaus compelled him to watch over us." Elena answered.

"Apparently we're one of Klaus' assets, now that our blood is the only way to create a hybrid." I added.

"So now he's a body guard?" Rick asked in amusement.

"I don't know what he is, but he's defiantly not Stefan." Elena admitted sadly.

I looked sympathetically at Elena just as the bell rang and students started to pile in. "Look, him being here is not good for any of us." I whispered.

Elena nodded. "We have to do something." Then we both turned away and walked to our seats. Stefan smiled at Elena as he sat down in the seat next to her.

"Welcome back seniors." Alaric greeted. "Let's turn our brains back on by starting with the original founders, the native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah questioned as she strolled in and sat down.

"Well there's no actual evidence that Viking explores settled in the United States." Rick replied then frowned in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My names Rebekah I'm new and history is my favourite subject."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Dana?" One of the cheerleaders asked.<p>

"Guess there's a spot for me to re-join then." I stated as I walked over to Caroline.

She squealed as she pulled my in to a hug. "The squad had been seriously lacking since you've been gone. It hasn't been the same since both bonnie and Elena quit."

"Guess there's two openings then." Rebekah stated as she stood on the otherside of Caroline and started to stretch.

"What are you doing?" Caroline questioned but Rebekah ignored her. "Hey. Hey! You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives."

"I'm only interested in yours." Rebekah replied. "Your spunk, your popularity… maybe even your boyfriend."

"Hate to break it to you, but you've got no chance with Ty." I stated.

"We'll see." Rebekah smirked.

"Excuse me." Caroline muttered as she jogged over to where Tyler was talking to the football coach. Rebekah smirked at me before she started running and then jumped forward in the air before cartwheeling and finishing with the splits.

"Going forwards is easy." I smirked. "It's the back ones that are a little more difficult." I bent backwards in to a bridge before lifting my legs up and doing a back walk over, I did three of those before jumping in to the air and doing a back flip before landing gracefully in to the splits. All the cheerleaders and footballers cheered before I stood back up and made my way back over to Rebekah.

"Impressive." She stated.

"Yeah, well I'm a pretty impressive person." I laughed.

"You know if we'd have met under different circumstances I could have actually seen us being friends."

I didn't bother to reply to her as I saw Jeremy leaning against the wall looking conflicted. I jogged over to him and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Come on, spill." I urged.

"You were good by the way; you always were a great cheerleader." He replied.

"Thank you but don't change the subject, get it out, purge."

He sighed. "Not here." He turned and started to walk away so I followed him. We stopped once we reached the car park and no one was around. "Bonnie's mad because I'm still speaking to Anna."

"And why exactly are you speaking to Anna?" I asked.

He sighed. "I don't know." He admitted. "I just can't stop thinking about her. But she's been helping me. She said that Vickie's been getting help from the other side and that she might have a way to bring herself back."

"That doesn't sound good." I stated.

He shook his head. "It's not and I saw matt speaking to her. And I told bonnie and she flipped out because I spoke to Anna about it before I spoke to her."

"Bonnies just upset. I mean wouldn't you be if you found out she kept speaking to her ex-boyfriends."

He nodded. "You're right. But what do I do about it?"

I shrugged. "Beat's me; I've never been in this type of situation before." His face dropped as he looked down at the ground. "But on a side note admitting you're wrong, grovelling, chocolates and flowers usually work."

He smiled up at me then and hugged. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, and remember whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I'll remember it." He smiled before walking away.

"Awwr how cute." Damon smirked as he pulled up in his blue Camaro. "A little brother-sister bonding." He mocked.

"Shut up." I muttered. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Rick called." He answered as he got out of his car. "Him and Elena have some elaborate plan to stop Stefan."

"Well let's go then." Damon pulled me against his chest and kissed me passionately.

"Have I told you how much I love cheerleaders?" He whispered huskily once he pulled away.

"Maybe you can show me later." I replied.

"Or we could skip this meeting and just go back to yours." He suggested as he pulled me in to his arms and brought his lips down to mine.

"There you two are, come on." Caroline yelled.

We both groaned as we reluctantly broke apart. "Coming Caroline." I shouted back.

"Later it is then." Damon stated as he entwined my hand with his and we walked to Alaric's classroom.

As soon as we walked in Elena took charge and started to explain the plan. "Dani and I will lore Stefan away from the bonfire then when he's distracted-" She started.

"I'll shoot him." Rick finished.

"Can't bonnie just juju him?" Damon inquired.

"I'm trying to keep bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her." Elena answered. "Caroline, are you covered?"

"Yes." Caroline said confidently. "I will make sure that the old Forbes cellar is prepped and ready."

"You're forgetting a key player here." Damon said. "Rebekah. Where ever Stefan goes the blonde ponytail seems to follow."

"Which is why that's your job to keep her away." Elena replied.

"How?" Damon asked. "She's an original, last time I checked we're out of dangers."

"Then preoccupy her with your charm." Elena retorted.

"I'm not okay with that." I stated. "She could have him ripped to shreds in seconds."

"Your faith in me is inspiring." Damon replied sarcastically.

"We'll probably have better luck finding the dagger." Rick stated and I couldn't help but laugh.

Damon glared at me before he addressed Rick. "Are you ever not going to be mad at me?"

"Doubt full." Rick replied.

"And just remember, you deserve it." I smirked as he just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler said as he walked in. "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply." Elena answered. "Enough to keep Stefan down for a while."

"You can't do that to Stefan." He replied.

"Why not?" Caroline asked confusion.

"Trust me Ty; it's in his best interest." I added.

"But it's not in Klaus'." He argued.

"But Klaus is the bad guy." Caroline stated.

"Would you rather Stefan turn on us and kill us? Would you stand by and watch while he killed me Ty? Or Elena? Caroline?" I questioned.

He frowned. "No but-" He started but Caroline cut him off.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked. "Like some freaky hybrid slave minion."

"Uh oh." Damon said softly.

"What?" Rick asked him.

"Klaus made me like this Caroline, I owe him everything." Tyler protested.

"He killed you Ty! You should hate him!" I shouted annoyed.

"You mean like how you act to?" He asked sarcastically. "We all know that you don't hate him Dani and it's only a matter of time before you stop denying it."

"I'm not acting!" I argued. "He can rot in hell for all I care."

"I owe Klaus everything." He repeated. "And I owe you. But I can't let you do this to Stefan."

"Oh boy." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Okay! Can we cool it on the commentary please?" Caroline exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I'm just gonna go." Tyler said as he turned around to leave. But just as he reached the doorway Damon blurred forward and stabbed him in the back with a vervain dart. Tyler fell to the ground unconscious and Caroline crouched down beside him.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"He's been sired." Damon responded.

"What?" I questioned.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him and apparently" Damon said glaring at me. "He feels loyal to you because it's your blood that turned him. He'll do anything to seek acceptance from his master or masters. It's really rare but maybe not so much in hybrids."

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked softly.

"Get a new boyfriend." He replied.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Rebekah were standing by a beer pump so Elena and I walked over. I drank from a bottle of tequila as Elena filled up a red plastic cup with beer. "Elena, Dani hi." Stefan greeted. "What are you doing?"<p>

"We're having fun Stefan." Elena replied.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked as we both started to guzzle down our drinks.

"Alright take it easy." Stefan urged. "We all know you two are lightweights."

Elena and I both started laughing as she refilled her cup. "Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" I asked before I linked arms with Elena and walked off.

I seemed to lose Elena halfway through the night but that didn't stop me from enjoying myself. I was now on my third bottle of tequila and I was feeling _very_buzzed. But I wasn't the only one so I fit straight in. I leant against a tree as I caught sight of Damon sitting by Rebekah. He pulled the burnt layer from her marshmallow before eating it off his fingers seductively. Rebekah smirked at him as she swallowed the marshmallow. Their lips were moving but I was too far away to hear what they were saying and I was no good at lip reading. "There's that look." Stefan smirked as he sneaked up behind me. I sighed as I took a gulp of the tequila.

"What look?" I asked.

"Well my brothers got his flirt on and you're jealous." He replied.

"I'm not jealous." I lied.

"Sure you're not." He mocked. "So are you not putting out or something?"

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed as I turned around to face him.

"Well my brother has to have a reason to start looking elsewhere because last time I checked his was head over heels in love with you."

"Fuck off Stefan!" I spat before I turned on my heel and storming off.

* * *

><p>Elena and I were lying down on the football stands giggling at each other. "I think I've corrupted you dear sister." I slurred.<p>

She laughed. "I'm partying with you more often. I forgot how fun drinking with you is."

"You two are drunk." Stefan stated as he approached the bottom of the stands. "You need to go home."

"Fine." Elena said as she pulled herself up.

I followed suit and added. "Just let me find my chair." Elena stumbled forward in to the railing and we both laughed as I tripped over my own foot and tumbled to the ground.

"You're joking right?" He asked sceptically.

"Uh oh, it's the fun police." I smirked as I raised my hands in surrender.

Elena giggled. "I thought ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party?"

"Alright, come on. I'm driving you home." He replied. I pulled myself to my feet as Elena crawled over the barrier so she was standing on the other side. I grabbed a hold of her hands so I was the only thing supporting her and we both laughed again. "What are you 5? Get down."

"Why?" I questioned. "You scared I'm going to drop her."

I let go of her arm before catching her again. "Oooh, that was close." Elena giggled. "Klaus would not be happy with you."

Stefan cupped his hands around his mouth as though he was going to shout but he merely whispered. "You're hilarious."

I let go of her again. "Look Stefan no hands." Elena said proudly as she balanced.

I grabbed a hold of her arms again before letting her slip from my grip. Elena screamed as she fell to the ground but just like we knew he would Stefan caught her. I slowly stumbled down the stands just in time to see Alaric shoot Stefan with a vervain dart. "Are you okay?" He asked Elena.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied sounding more sober.

Then he turned to me. "You look… not sober."

I laughed. "Way to state the obvious."

"The plan worked that's all that matters." Elena defended. "Let's just get him out of here." She said gesturing to Stefan.

Rick hauled Stefan over his shoulder and we rushed to his car. I pulled open the boot door and Elena ran around to the passenger side and unlocked the car before shutting the door behind her. Once rick had placed Stefan in the back I jumped in as well since there were only two seats in the front. Rick started to bang on the driver side window then. "Elena! Dani! Get out!" He commanded. I gasped as I saw flames fast engulfing the car. Elena struggled with the door but it wouldn't budge. "Open the door." Rick ordered.

"I can't! It won't open." Elena panicked. Rick ran off then and we both started to cough uncontrollably as the car started to fill up with smoke. Rick ran back over and tried to smash the window with a metal pole but the flames grew in size blocking him from getting near the car.

"Elena!" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her in to the back.

"Stefan!" Elena screeched as she shook his shoulder. "Stefan, please!" She begged. Stefan slowly started to come to. He looked at us both in confusion as we both coughed violently. He kicked his legs out in front of him and the boot door went flying off. Without waiting another moment I rolled out of the car and hit the ground with a thud. I groaned in pain but slowly stumbled to my feet. Elena crawled from the car and Rick helped her out.

"Hurry up before it blows." He shouted.

"Wait, we need to get Stefan." Elena said before she reached back in to the car and her and rick pulled Stefan out. Before I was really aware of what was happening Rick lifted me up and started jogging away from the car just as it exploded. The force of it blew us to the ground and I cried out in pain as I face planted the floor for the second time in the space of five minutes.

* * *

><p>Damon lifted me up and placed me on a side table in the parlour as he stood in-between my legs. "Give it to me. I can do it." I argued as I gestured to the antiseptic he had.<p>

"No, let me do it."

"Damon, come on!" I protested as I tried to rip the thing from his hands.

"Dani! You almost got barbequed the least I can do is apply first aid." He stated.

"I'm not a child I'm more than capable of doing it!" I complained.

"Just remember you asked for it."

"Huh?" I blurted in confusion. But he didn't reply as his face changed and he bit in to his wrist and held it against my mouth till I swallowed it.

He smirked at me as he pulled away and his face returned to normal. "That's much better."

I pouted at him. "The antiseptic would have been enough."

"Hey, I was all for doing it that way but you were annoying me."

We were silent for a moment before I finally spoke. "You played your part really well tonight."

"Oh yeah?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, you had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows."

"Yeah, before she skewered me." He replied. "I thought you were too drunk to notice." He smirked.

"I was faking most of it."

He raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing. "Liar."

"Okay so I am drunk." I laughed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I _actually_was faking."

I smiled as I brought my lips down to his. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Just as he was about to capture his lips with mine again Rick walked in.

"Are you ready to go Dani?" He asked.

"Way to go tonight Rick." Damon complimented. "Sorry about the car. Bummer." I slid of the table kissed Damon once more before walking over to Rick.

Alaric didn't respond to Damon he just followed me out of the room. "It's okay if you wanna be friends with Damon again." I said.

"I don't." Rick sighed.

"He secretly misses you." I whispered.

Rick laughed. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how drunk are you?"

"I'd say a solid 8." I admitted.

"And that's on a good day." Elena smirked as reached her.

I stuck my tongue out at her as Stefan stepped out of the shadows. "You really got me tonight." He said eyeing us both. "I defiantly weren't expecting that."

"Well that was the point." Rick stated.

"Yeah." He breathed out. "Look you can hate it all you want but they need me. I'll always protect them and you're all better off having me around." Elena sighed as we all turned to start to walk away. "Elena wait." She turned around to face him and I stopped in my tracks watching them warily. "You could have let me die in that fire tonight, why didn't you?" He asked.

"Because I still have hope." Elena answered.

"After everything I've done to you and you still think I'll find my humanity again?"

She nodded. "Yes, Stefan I do." She said taking a step closer to him. "I know who you really are, better than anyone Stefan ad I'm not giving up."

"Elena." He breathed out. "Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?"

"No Stefan." Elena said sternly. "It makes me strong." Her hand lurched forward and connected with his stomach as her wrist strap shot out stakes. I burst out laughing as Stefan crumpled to his knees in pain.

"Nice one twin." I cheered giving her a high five. She pulled the wrist strap off and handed it to Rick before she smirked at me.

"Let's your drunk ass home." She said before linking her arm with mine and pulling me out the front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner I've been revising so much I haven't had time. Thank you to TinyDancer365, SPEEDIE22, aireagle92, vampirela69, spiderswantmetotapdance, peygoodwin, spencerriedfanatic, grapejuice101, HopeLessRomantic44, maddy love castiel, Gb, marina164509, amberrosexoxoful, frenchy girl, susl, Trulzxoxo, MenTal-PeRsoN, vampgirl, the charmed rose, Anna, tori, REDRydingHood and psyco17 for reviewing you guys are great.<strong>_

_**Thank you**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie**_

_**!SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**Wasn't Thursday's episode amazing? It was good to see Elijah back again; I hope someone will wake him up soon. I felt bad for Klaus when Michael was fighting with him. But I really felt bad for Rebekah when she found out that it was Klaus that killed her mother, Elena should if hugged her when she broke down crying. But I loved the brotherly bonding between Damon and Stefan.**_


	7. Ghost World

_**Thank you to tinydancer365, amberrosexoxoful, grapejuice101, lylooo99, aireagle92, frenchy girl, vampirela69, psycho17, maddy love castiel, spencerriedfanatic, marina164509, spiderswantmetotapdance, chicichici98, wolfangle75, vamp girl, smilin steph and the elegant faerie for reviewing you guys are amazing.**_

_**Special thanks to grapejuice101 for giving me some ideas to use and if anyone else has any thoughts just let me now. I'm always happy to hear your input.**_

_**And I know some of you are probably going to hate this chapter but please don't hate me. **_

* * *

><p><em>The house was quiet. Too quiet. I lay in bed listening intently and that's when I heard it. The soft whimpering. I jumped up out of bed and slowly made my way out of my room. "Hello?" I called out in to the dark house. Then it stopped and all was silent again. I opened the door to Elena's room and walked in. "Elena?" I asked as I turned on the light, but her bed was empty. I went through the bathroom which joined her and Jeremy's rooms together and frowned, he wasn't in bed either. I heard a thud coming from downstairs so I followed the noise.<em>

_I turned on the living room light and gasped as tear formed in my eyes. I ran forward and fell down next to Elena lifeless body. Then I lifted my head to see Jeremy in the same position a meter away his eyes wide and his neck torn open. "No!" I sobbed brokenly._

_"You made me do this." A voice stated from behind me. I gasped as I jumped to my feet to face Damon. His usually warm ice blue eyes were hard and cold and his mouth and smeared with blood._

_"Damon?" I questioned in disbelief. "You did this?" He stared at me as his jaw tensed from gritting his teeth. "HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled as the tears streamed down._

_"How could i?" He scoffed. "HOW COULD YOU?" He yelled as he blurred in front of me the veins pulsating under his skin as he tried to hold it back. "I loved you, so much. How could you do that to me?"_

_"What?" I asked in confusion, fear seeping in to my bones._

_"I could have given you everything. I loved you but you loved him."_

_"Who?"_

_"KLAUS!" He roared in anger as his eyes turned red. "But if I can't have you no one can."_

_"Damon no!" I begged as he grabbed a hold of me. But before he could sink his teeth in to my neck he let out a cry of pain. I looked at him in confusion as his body stiffened and paled as grey veins throbbed under his skin. He groaned as his body feel to the ground revealing Klaus standing behind him._

_Klaus pulled me against his chest as he soothingly stroked my hair. "Shh, he can't hurt you anymore. He can't stop you from being with me. You're mine now." He breathed out._

_What? His? I wasn't his, I was… Damon's. "NO!" I screamed as I pulled out of his grip and pushed his backwards. "I will never be yours."_

_"Oh you will." He purred as smirk spread across his perfect features. "Eventually."_

I gasped as I jolted up in bed. "Just a dream." I told myself. I reached over and glanced at the clock. Oh god, it was only 3:30 I still had a good few hours' sleep left. I rolled over in the bed and pulled the duvet around me before closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I tip toed down the hall as I pulled the zombie mask over my head. I heard voices coming from inside but I wasted no time in bursting in to the room. "BOOOO!" I screamed.<p>

Jeremy squealed as he jumped about a foot in to the air. I pulled the mask out and exploded in to laughter as Jeremy tried to calm his breathing down. "You scared the hell out of me!" He exclaimed before he threw a pillow at me. He started laughing then when it hit me in the face. I pouted at him before I went and lay down on his bed. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd left."

"No, Elena and Rick left. I offered to give you a lift."

"I have a car." He stated suspiciously.

I sighed. "Okay, so I actually wanted to speak to you."

"About?" He questioned as he sat at the bottom of the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Are you still seeing the ghosts of your dead ex-girlfriends?" I asked. He froze as he looked over towards the window. "You know you can tell me anything Jer?"

He shook his head as he turned to look back at me again. "No, I've been blocking them out." He finally said.

"Seriously?" I questioned. "You're just gonna sit there and lie to me?"

He sighed. "I've been seeing Anna, not Vicky."

"Good, Vicky can rot in hell."

"Dani." He scolded.

"What? The girl tried to barbeque me and Elena, sorry if I'm not exactly singing her praises." He gave me a weak smile before glancing at the window. "So tell me about this Anna girl then. I was a few days late in meeting her right?"

He smiled. "You and her would probably have got on great."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Why?"

"She was funny, beautiful and she had spunk, just like you."

I smiled at him. "Why do you keep seeing her Jer?" He looked up at me with wide eyes so I raised my hands in surrender. "And I mean that as your sister, not Bonnie's spy. I'm not judging you I just want to know if you know what you're doing."

He shook his head. "I have no clue what I'm doing." He admitted. "I love Bonnie, I really do but I love Anna and she was snatched away from me. I don't think I ever truly got over her. What do I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do Jer. But don't hurt Bonnie, she's been nothing but good to you."

"I know and I don't want to but it's just so hard. So anyway what about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Seriously? You're just gonna sit there and lie to me?" He mocked.

I laughed. "I really don't know what you're on about."

"The whole you and Klaus thing." I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "I hear things okay." He reasoned. "And you are really easy to read." I stayed silent. "We're not judging remember?"

I sighed. "I don't know." I finally admitted. "I kind of feel sorry for him because he's just lonely; he's the only one of his kind. But then I'd be lying if I said I didn't see something I liked in him. He's like the forbidden fruit, I'm not supposed to have him so I kind of want him."

"What about Damon?" He inquired.

"I love Damon." I smiled proudly. "He's my everything, that's why I'd never go after Klaus; because I love Damon."

"At least you know where you stand; I don't have a clue."

"Well how about today we have no gloomy thoughts. No thinking about what to do and most importantly no drama. Today is about having fun."

He smiled as he nodded. "Good, then let's go. I said we'd meet Rick and Elena at the grill."

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Jeremy asked as we sat down next to Elena and Rick at a table outside the mystic grill.<p>

"I'm just looking through Stefan's old journals." Elena answered. "His best friend lexi was always the one to bring him back."

"And where's this lexi now?" I asked.

Elena sighed. "Dead. Damon killed her."

I shook my head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You want me to try and reach her don't you?" Jeremy inquired.

"I thought that if I knew how she did it, then I could try and help him." She reasoned.

"I don't even know if she's on the other side." Jeremy stated.

"Is that what it's called?" I questioned intrigued.

"Well that's what Anna calls it, there's not like an official brochure or anything." He mocked.

"So what is it then?" Rick asked. "Some like supernatural purgatory?"

"Anna said it's like being with us here but only we can't see her or hear her." Jeremy answered. "She can't interact with anyone, she's all alone." He looked over at the space just behind me so I sent him a knowing look.

"Rick nodded. "Vicky could interact, she blew up my car."

"Vicky had help from the other side; Anna's doing this all by herself."

"I'm just saying that maybe we learnt our lesson about summoning dead people."

Elena ignored him as she addressed Jeremy. "Do you think it's even possible to summon lexi?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I didn't have an emotional connection with her, I never even met her."

"Can we just drop it please?" Rick begged.

"No, I can't drop it rick, I don't know what else to do." Elena exclaimed.

"I think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking about them watching us."

Jeremy standing staring at the empty space again but this time it wasn't just me who noticed. "Is Anna here right now?" She asked.

"No." He lied. "I'm just going to check my work schedule." Then he pushed away from the table and walked in side.

Elena sent me a questioning gaze. "Is he still seeing her?"

"If he is, it's his business Elena. Stay out of it." I said firmly.

"Oh, so it's not Bonnie's business?" She inquired.

"It's not our business Elena, so don't get involved and don't go shouting your mouth of either."

"Hey guys." Stefan smirked as he sat down in the seat Jeremy had just vacated. "Family dispute?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I replied.

He chuckled at me before he picked up one of the journals. "Wow, all these words." He mocked. "I forgot how much I used to care."

"I didn't." Elena said sadly.

"You know Elena, it's probably best if you don't torture yourself with memories of the past it's best if we just move on and accept things the way they are." He responded then smirked as he turned to me. "Speaking of moving on, how long do you think it'll take Damon to get bored of you and find some other walking blood bag?" I opened my mouth to reply but he continued in. "Especially with Klaus just around the corner. Damon doesn't like to share things, we shared Katherine and he hated it. Kept pushing her to choose but that only drove her away."

"We all know I'm not Katherine." I stated angrily.

"Precisely." He smirked. "Damon only wants you because of your similarities to Katherine but soon enough he'll get bored and just chase after the real thing."  
>"Damon might be a dick but he cares for Dani." Rick defended while Elena just sat there staring at Stefan in shock.<p>

Stefan ignored rick. "But Klaus, he genuinely cares for you. He doesn't want you because you look like someone he used to love, he loves you for you. And we both know you want him too."

I leaned forward on my chair closer to Stefan so we were an inch apart. A Cheshire grin spread across his face as he looked at me intrigued. "If I wanted Klaus" I whispered. "I'd be running after him right now instead of sitting here and wasting my time with you!"

"Ouch touchy and defensive. Someone might think you have something to hide."

"You don't have to be here Stefan." Rick stated annoyed.

"You're right Alaric I don't but Elena and Dani are here and I have to look after them." Elena scoffed as I glared at him. Besides there's going to be people everywhere tonight so there's going to be lots to eat." He laughed at all our shocked expressions. "Kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up." Then he got up from the table and disappeared.

"I can't drop it." Elena said defiantly before she stood up and walked inside the grill.

I sighed as I also stood up from the table. "Where are you going?" Alaric asked in confusion. "Do I smell or something?"

I laughed. "No, but I've got a pretty good idea where Elena's run off to so I need to go and save my brother."

He sent me a sympathetic look as he stood up as well. "Then I'll be at the bar if you need me."

I walked ahead of Rick and saw Elena vanish down the corridor that led to the toilets. Elena held the door to the boys toilets open and shock was plastered all over her face. I stood beside her to see Jeremy standing next to a petite girl with long brown curls. "What the hell is going on here?" Elena asked rudely.

"Hi, I'm Dani. Jeremy's sister." I said polity as I held out my hand.

"What are you doing?" Elena screeched.

"Being polite, which is something you seem to be lacking in."

The girl shook my hand and smiled. "Anna." She replied.

Wait. "Thee Anna?" I questioned. Jeremy nodded sheepishly. "Don't take this the wrong way but aren't you dead?"

She laughed but nodded. "You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is you ghosts do." Elena spat.

"And you need to learn some manners!" I retorted then I looked back at Anna and Jeremy. "So how exactly can we see you if you're a ghost? I couldn't see you this morning so I presumed that it was only Jer who could see you."

"We don't know." Jeremy answered honestly.

"So much for no drama." I stated.

"I just walked in on Jeremy kissing Anna." Elena said. I looked at her in confusion to see she was talking on the phone. "Damon had the necklace, text him; he'll tell you where it is."

"You're fucking kidding me right?" I exclaimed. "I told you to butt out Elena. Jeremy can handle his own problems, you had no right to go broadcasting it!"

"It was only Caroline." She reasoned.

"I love Caroline like a sister but we both know she can't keep a secret to save her own fucking life. You had no right to tell her!"

"Why are you taking his side?" She cried. "He's dating bonnie, who happens to be _our _best friend."

"He just so happens to be _our _brother. That's why I'm taking his side. He's always been there for me and I will always be there for him."

"Elena please, you can't tell bonnie." Jeremy begged.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna let you do that." She replied. "Right after I help her send the ghosts away."

"Stop trying to control his life." I yelled.

"Please." Jeremy pleaded.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't be defending him."

"I'm not defending him. I know what he's done is wrong even he knows it but he needs to sort it out himself. He doesn't need you telling everyone so bonnie finds out. I can't actually bare to look at you right now!" I stormed out of the bathroom but as soon as I rounded the corner a blonde woman stepped out in front of me.

"It was a good day to be thinking about me." She smirked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said in confusion.

"Lexi." Elena stated from behind me.

The woman lexi frowned before glaring at me. "Katherine!"

"Dani!" I corrected.

"She's my sister." Elena added. What are you doing here Lexi?"

"Ripper detox." She answered before grabbing Elena's hand and leading her out of the grill.

I sighed as I head towards the bar where I saw Damon and Rick sitting. I walked up behind them and wrapped my arms around Damon's neck. "Buy me a drink." I asked him as I kissed his cheek.

"Nice try Dani but I know you're not 21." The bartender smirked.

I glared up at the bar tender while Damon laughed. "Shame." He commented.

"Ass." I muttered as I sat on the bar stool beside him.

"How'd it go?" Rick asked as he glanced behind him to see Jeremy walking out.

"Worse than you could probably imagine." I muttered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Damon questioned concerned.

"Fine. I'm just worried about Jer." I admitted honestly. "And I could really do with a drink."

"We could always go back to mine and you can have anything you want." He suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think about anything else?"

He smirked a he shrugged. "One beer and a whiskey please." A man said to the bar tender beside me.

Alaric and Damon froze but I had no clue why. "I saw two ghosts today." I stated. "First there was Anna and the blonde lexi who I'm pretty sure was the best friend Elena was on about."

"Here." The guy said as he handed me the beer.

"Thank you" I said smiling as I turned around to face him but I froze. Now I understand what was up with Rick and Damon. "… Mason."

"Hello Dani, Damon, Alaric." He acknowledged. "I have missed whiskey." He said as he downed his drink before smashing the glass in to Damon's forehead. I flinched as Damon groaned but he made no move to retaliate. "One of you two can pay for that right?" He asked.

"Skip to it." Damon stated once his head had healed. "I killed you, you want revenge, get in line."

"Actually, I want an apology." He corrected.

"Rick and I both laughed. "Good luck with that." Rick replied.

"Well if it helps I'm sorry for the part I played in your death and I really have tried to help Ty, but I guess I kind of failed."

"Thank you." He smiled. "But you did what you could, you had your own problems to deal with but that's actually why I'm here. To help Tyler."

"Sorry to break it to you buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive which is… like always." Damon explained.

"Not necessarily." Mason argued. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that…" Damon paused. "What do you know?"

"I know you need to apologise." Mason responded.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon hissed.

"Are you incapable or remorse?" Rick asked annoyed.

"Apologise." I commanded.

He sighed as he gritted his teeth. "You're right, I didn't have to kill you, I do a lot of things I don't have to do."

Mason laughed. "That's good enough." He jumped of the bar stool then. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar." He glanced at me then Rick. "Come alone and bring a shove."

"What are you going to bury me alive?" Damon inquired.

"Don't tempt me." Mason smirked before exiting the grill.

"So I'm not going crazy." I stated. "Ghosts really are running wild in mystic falls."

"Seems so." Damon agreed. "So be careful." He warned then turned to Rick. "Watch her."

"I'm not a kid Damon." I protested.

"I know you're not." He said as he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me softly. "But I worry about you and I'll feel better knowing you're protected."

"She'll be fine." Rick replied.

Damon nodded before kissing me again. "I'll see you later." He whispered before leaving.

I sighed as I took a long sip of my beer. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Rick asked curiously.

"Elena and I walked in on Jeremy kissing Anna." I explained. "The first thing Elena does is tell Caroline, who will tell bonnie."

"But bonnie should know." Rick replied after a moment.

"I know, but Elena and Caroline shouldn't be the ones to tell her; that's Jeremy's job."

"So that's why you're mad at her?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

I finished the rest of my beer and slammed the bottle on the bar top and stood up. "Wait! Where are you going?" Alaric questioned.

"Out." I replied.

"Damon told me to look after you."

"What's really going to happen Rick?" I asked. He stayed silent so I just walked out of the grill. Everyone in town was helping set up for the illumination night so the streets were full of people. I walked past the people and headed in the direction of my car. Seems as so many people were in town the grill's parking lot had been full so I had to park just down the road at the edge of the woods. Just as I was about to unlock my door a noise behind me made me jump. I whirled around to see a man standing under a tree. "You scared me." I stated.

"I need your help miss." He said.

"Why? What's happened?" I questioned in confusion.

"My girlfriend, she's hurt." He answered.

"I'll ring for help." I said as I pulled my phone from my pocket taking a few steps towards him.

"Please come help her." He pleaded.

I nodded as I walked closer to the shadows of the trees. "I have no signal; I can run back to the town and bring back help." I suggested.

His sorrowful face twisted in to a malicious smile. "Oh, that's really not necessary." I frowned in confusion but before I could say anything his hand reached out and pulled me in to his grasp. I tried to scream out but his hand wrapped around my mouth and he pulled me against his chest. "Sssh." He commanded just as another woman stepped out from behind a tree. "I'm sure you remember me." I shook my head. "I'm Frederick and this is Bethanne; your boyfriend killed her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled against his hand.

"Stefan Salvatore killed me." The woman called Bethanne growled.

Frederick removed his hand from my mouth so I could speak but kept a firm grip on my waist so I couldn't run. "I'm not dating Stefan, I'm dating Damon."

They both laughed. "She really is like Katherine." Bethanne smirked.

"Well we hate the Salvatore's, they're the reason we were locked in a tomb for 150 years and died and you're special to the Salvatore's so that means you're already doomed." Frederick whispered in my ear.

I struggled against him as tears formed in my eyes, fearing what was about to come. "HELP!" I screamed but it was no use; there was no one around to help me. I stopped struggling as cold metal was pressed against my throat; the point of the knife causing me to wince as it threatened to pierce my skin.

"You shouldn't have done that." Bethanne stated.

"I was only going to snap your neck but this seems much better." Frederick smirked. In one swift motion the knife sliced across my neck. I tried to scream in pain but nothing would come out. I was choking on my own blood and I couldn't breathe as the pain grew worse. Eventually after what seemed like hours my body started to go numb and the pain subsided as my eyes drooped shut and I faded in to the darkness.

* * *

><p>I sat up gasping in confusion as I surveyed my surroundings. I was lying on the hard cold ground in the middle of the woods. I frowned in confusion not realising how I'd gotten here. I groaned as a shooting pain spread through my head. Had I been drinking and passed out? It was night now and the last thing I remember was walking pout of the grill. I'd only had one beer and unless it had been spiked by someone then I wasn't drunk. I closed my eyes in concentration as I desperately tried to remember. Two faces popped up in my vision and I opened my eyes wide as I gasped. "No." I whispered as my hand rubbed my neck which was covered in blood, most of which had dried.<p>

"Dani?" My head snapped up and tears formed in my eyes.

"Jenna?" I asked in disbelief. I jumped to my feet and wrapped my arms tightly around her as I cried in to her shoulder. "You're dead." I cried.

"I know." She replied as she soothingly rubbed my hair. "People seem to be coming back from the dead today."

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"For what?" She asked in confusion.

"You died because of me."

"No." She said firmly. "I died because of Klaus."

"Why haven't you moved on, why are you still here?"

"Because of you." She replied. "You feel responsible for my death and I can't pass on until you understand that it wasn't your fault."

"But it was." I cried. "If I had of just chose my words more carefully you'd still be alive."

She shook her head as she smiled sadly. "Klaus would have killed me no matter what you said."

We were silent for a few moments as I let her words sink in. I closed my eyes as I slumped to the ground and leant my back against a tree. "I died Jenna."

I opened my eyes to see she had silent tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's okay." I nodded. "They still would have killed me no matter how fast you would have got here." I smiled up at her and she gave a humourless laugh.

"You need to feed." She stated.

I shook my head. "I'm going to die. I don't want to live that life."

"Being a ghost Dani is horrible. It's like you're alive and living normally but no one can see you or hear you, the loneliness can consume you." She explained.

"I don't care." I said defiantly. "I don't want to be a vampire."

"But what about Elena and Jeremy? They need you more than ever now and so does Tyler. He needs your help more than anyone."

"They'll survive. They've done it without me before."

"But this will crush them." She stated. "And what about Damon? He loves you and we all know he won't take your death sitting down."

"He'll a hundred and seventy year old vampire I'm sure he'll get over it."

"And Klaus will most likely rip mystic falls apart. Are you willing to be the reason he kills everyone?"

I frowned before saying. "I'll be dead, so I won't really care."

"Don't do this Dani, please." She begged.

"You should go see Rick. He's been so lost without you."

"You're not going to change your mind on this are you?" She asked sincerely. I shook my head. "I'll be back in 10 minutes, please just stay here till I get back and don't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>My stomach churned and groaned as my hunger grew. I was ravenous, I needed to eat. My head was throbbing and it was almost unbearable but I knew I had to push through it. My body felt weak and I knew I didn't have long left. I thought back to all the memories I had. My parents, my sister, my brother and my friends. I had so many happy memories. Although my life had been short it had been happy apart from the obvious things. A twig snapped in the distance and my eyes instantly snapped open as I looked around warily; I relaxed though when Jenna stepped out of the shadows. "I know it wasn't my fault." I told her. "Klaus killed you; I couldn't have done anything even if I tried." She smiled at me weakly. "So you're free to pass over now, say hi to my mom and dad and thank john for giving his life to save mine, even though it was in vain, that's if john went to heaven."<p>

"I have one more thing to do before I can leave." She held out her hand for me so I took it and she pulled me to my feet.

"What's that then?" I asked curiously.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered as tears strolled down her cheeks. "I can't let you die."

"JENNA!" Rick screamed as he ran towards us. I frowned in confusion as I looked up at Jenna. Her eyes turned red and her fangs poked out under her lips. Before I could stop her she pulled over to rick and bit in to his neck. She pulled back though as Rick screamed out in pain. "What the hell Jenna?" He exclaimed.

"No." I whispered as my eyes glued to the thick red substance pooling at his neck. "I can't."

"You have to." Jenna urged.

"What's going on?" Rick questioned in confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled at Jenna tears flowing down my face. I wanted to run but my body wouldn't obey.

"I can't let you die." She repeated.

My feet were rooted to the ground as is stared at the blood. I could smell it and if I walked a little closer I could taste it. No. I looked away and took a stumbling step back. "NOOO!" I cried. "I won't."

She looked up at me sadly. "I hope one day you will bring yourself to forgive me or even understand why I have to do this. But just remember I love you."

Jenna vanished then but before I could react she reappeared behind me and pushed me forward n to Rick's arms. "Jenna what are you doing?" Rick asked as he hugged me against him protectively. Bad idea. My mouth was hovering just about his neck.

"I'm sorry Rick." Jenna whispered. I couldn't help myself I closed my mouth over his wound and moaned as the taste exploded in my mouth. I gasped and pulled away as two knives pierced through my gums.

I pulled back away from Rick as I gently touched my elongated canines. "Oh my god!" Rick blurted as his hand went to cover his wound. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to but I couldn't stop. I lurched forward and fisted my hand in to his hair and pulled. He let out a grunt of pain as his head was thrown back exposing his neck more; without thinking I plunged my fangs in to his sneck and ripped in to it and sucked hungrily.

Once there wasn't a drop left I dropped his lifeless body to the ground. I felt my fangs retract as I realisation of what I'd just done came to light. I looked down at his hand and sighed in relief to know he was still wearing his ring. I spun around in a circle to see Jenna had vanished. I looked down at Rick's body once more before I took off running.

I stopped once I reached a deserted road and screamed in frustration. What had I just done? Ric was going to hate me. He'd probably drive a stake through my heart himself. "Excuse me are you okay?" A young woman asked as her boyfriend pulled the car over to a stop by me. My back was to her so she couldn't see the blood that covered my body. I could smell the blood that was pumping through her veins and I gulped as I heard her open the door and step out. "Are you okay?" She repeated as her boyfriend followed suit and stepped out of the car.

"You should have continued driving." I stated as I felt my fangs elongate. I needed their blood and I needed it now. I spun around and she screamed as I grabbed her and bit in to her neck. Her boyfriend tried to pull me off of her but it was already too late, she was dead. I grabbed him then once I released her and ripped in to his skin loving the power and the strength it gave me. His struggled grew weaker until he went limp in my arms but just as I was drinking the last few drops of blood I was pulled from his body. I growled up at the person and she gasped.

"Dani?"

My blood lust wore off then and tears rolled down my cheeks. "No." I cried. "Are they dead?"

Rebekah tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Who turned you?" She demanded as Tyler jogged up to us.

"I killed them." I said softly.

Tyler's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around me. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

Rebekah sighed. "I'll get rid of the bodies."

I stared helplessly at the couple I'd just killed as Tyler dragged me away. "How'd this happen? Whose blood did you have in your system?" He questioned.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at his concerned gaze. "Damon's, he fed it me yesterday after our car got blew up."

I was sobbing softly as he pulled my in through the back of the grill and straight in to the girls toilet. He locked the door firmly behind us and ran the tap before grabbing a load of paper towels. "I killed them." I sobbed. "I'm a murder."

"Hey, hey." He said softly as he lifted my chin so I was looking directly in his eyes. "You'll be fine. You'll get through this. I've killed too. It hurts at first and you feel guilty but you get used to it." I nodded as he wet the paper towels and gently started to wipe the blood from my mouth and neck.

"I want Damon." I stated.

Tyler nodded. "I'll call him as soon as we get you cleaned up."

As Tyler pulled the now red paper towel from me I couldn't help my reaction to seeing the blood. I pulled away from Tyler as my face contorted and I let out a cry of anger. "I can't control it."

"Hey." Tyler said as he grabbed a hold of my hands and pulled me closer to me forcing me to face him. His eyes turned amber and the whites of them turned red as veins pulsated just below his skin. "Just breathe through it. In…" I sucked in a deep breath. "… out. In… out." I did as he said and felt myself return to normal at the same time his did.

"Thank you." I whispered. He unlocked the bathroom door and led me through.

"It's alright being a vampire you know. I find it pretty awesome and it gets easier. I know I haven't been turned for long but I feel much better from when I first turned." He explained. "But I had Rebekah and Caroline helping me but you have Caroline, me and Damon; we'll help you through this. Don't worry."

I nodded as I lent my head on Tyler's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Dani!" Rick yelled as he ran up to us.

"I'm so sorry Rick." I replied sincerely. "I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it and then I couldn't stop."

"It's okay." He said honestly. "We just need to get you out of here. Come on I'll take you home." I nodded as I moved away from Tyler and Alaric wrapped his arm around me. "Everything's going to fine." He reassured.

"I'll call Damon, okay?" Tyler said.

I smiled at him as I nodded. "Thanks Ty."

"Don't mention it."

Rick pulled me along with him and before I knew it we were in front of our house. "I can't get in Rick." I stated. "Vampire's need an invitation."

He nodded sadly. "I called Jeremy, he'll be here in a minute."

* * *

><p>I snuggled in to my duvet as Jeremy sat in top of the covers. "No matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you." Jeremy reassured. "Just like you're always there for me."<p>

I sniffled I think I'd pretty much run out of tears. "Did you tell bonnie?"

"Didn't have a chance; Caroline beat me to it."

I snorted. "Figures."

"Thank you, for sticking up for me today with Elena."

I smiled. "You're my brother Jer. I will always stick up for you." We were silent for a moment before I spoke again. "Does Elena know?"

He nodded. "Rick's told her but I told her not to come and see you because you'd probably still be pissed at her."

I chuckled. "You know me so well."

There was a knock at the door before it swung open to reveal Damon looking very glum. "Hey." He said softly.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you in the morning Dan; love you." Jeremy said as he stood up from the bed.

"Love you too Jer."

As soon as Jeremy left the room Damon shut the door behind him and pulled the covers back before sliding in and pulling me against his chest. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. I sat up to see Damon had tears forming in his eyes as he gazed sadly at me.

"Don't be."

"It weren't for me you wouldn't be a vampire." He replied.

I wiped the stray tear that had fell and smiled at him. "If it weren't for you I'd be dead-dead. I should thank you."

"You never wanted to be a vampire. Rick told me that Jenna forced you to turn."

"You're right I didn't but I don't blame Jenna for doing what she did. I would have done that same if it were Jeremy or Elena. I'll get used to it." I kneeled up on my knees and kissed Damon. Our lips moved together hungrily and as his tongue begged for entrance I let it. I pulled back breathing heavy as my eyes glazed over with lust. "Now we can have eternity together."

He smiled at that. "Let's mark the start of our eternity shall we?" I smirked as I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled his mouth closer to mine.

He rolled us over so he was hovering above me and smiled. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know most of you will hate me for turning Dani but I was fed up of the same cycle of Dani gets hurt and Damon heals her. I like a heroine you can take care of herself which is one of the many reasons I don't like Bella from twilight. Now Dani can take care of herself. and for you Klani fans because her emotions and feeling are now heightened it'll make her feelings for Klaus stronger.<strong>_

_**Thursday's episode was just amazing. I absolutely loved it. So glad Klaus it still alive but sad Rebekah's been staked, I hope they reawaken her.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	8. Original People

I reached out in bed expecting to find Damon but I frowned when I came back empty. I opened my eyes to find the room completely empty. Sighing I sat up in the bed and made my way towards the shower. I showered in less than ten minutes and wrapped the towel tightly around my body. I pulled my wet hair up in to a high pony and left it to dry naturally as I walked towards my wardrobe. I concentrated on the silence around me trying to get control of my vampire hearing. "All she needs is a daylight ring." I heard Damon say from downstairs.

"And I'm not willing to give her one." I frowned as I heard Bonnie's voice.

"This is Dani we're talking about." Caroline exclaimed.

I quickly pulled a top over my head and some black skinny jeans and vans before slowly opening my bedroom door as to not draw attention. "I'm sorry, I can't, I won't." Bonnie replied.

"She's your friend. She needs you now more than ever." Damon bit out.

"You did it for me." Caroline added.

"But Dani's not like you, half the time she doesn't think before she acts, that's only heightened as a vampire."

"Don't take your anger on me out on Dani." Jeremy pleaded.

"She killed 3 people!" Bonnie exploded. "One of them being Alaric, do you seriously believe she won't kill again?"

I blurred down the stairs then and stared at them all. Jeremy, Caroline and Damon seemed to have formed a circle around bonnie and were all glaring at her. Bonnie's eyes widened as they fell on mine. "Oh please, don't go quiet on my account." I said narrowing my eyes at bonnie.

"Look I'm sorry but even you know that there's no guarantee you won't kill again." She replied.

"You seriously think that I want to hurt people?" I questioned sceptically. "That I want to be a vampire? That I want to be a killer? I have to live with the guilt of what I've done not you!" I growled.

"Of course I don't think that but it doesn't change the fact that you are a vampire now."

Damon's phone buzzed then and he fished it out of his pocket before sighing. "Who is it?" I asked turning away from bonnie before my anger got the best of me.

"Rick, him and Elena are down in the Lockwood cave. He wants me to meet them there." He said as he read over the text.

"Go." I told him.

"Its fine, I'd rather be with you anyway." He shrugged.

"Damon go. There's no point us both being stuck inside. They need you and the faster we get rid of Klaus the better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said confidently. "Go."

"Well if judgey here gets her head out of her ass and makes you a daylight ring call me." Bonnie glared at him but Damon merely smirked at her. "I love you." He whispered as he took me in his arms and placed his hands on my hips before his mouth descended on mine.

"I love you too." I replied once we both pulled away. As soon as Damon had shut the door behind him I turned to bonnie my eyes pleading with hers. "Please Bonnie, just do this for me." I begged.

She sighed. "I'm sorry but no."

Anger bubbled up inside of me and I couldn't stop the words that tumbled out. "No wonder Jeremy went in to arms of a ghost! I met her for two seconds and I already know she's a hell of a lot nicer than you!"

All 3 of their mouths hung open in shock and tears glistened in Bonnie's eyes but I couldn't bring myself to care. "Dani, that was too far." Caroline stated.

"Not far enough." I retorted just as the doorbell rang but no one seemed to move to get it. "If I open the door I burn to a crisp." I said.

Jeremy snapped himself out of his daze and opened the door. I moved to the side to dodge the rays of light that shone through but listened intently to who was on the other side of the door. "Are you not going to invite me in?" The voice asked.

"I'm not stupid." Jeremy replied.

Rebekah sighed. "Fine, give this to Danielle." She chucked something at Jeremy who stared at it curiously. "It's not going to kill her, someone else already did that but I'm sure she'll be very grateful."

Jeremy turned to me sceptically and threw it. I caught it easily and stared at the antique looking ring. "What is it?" I asked.

"Put it on and come here." She replied.

"And burn in the sun, try stopping me." I said sarcastically as I slid the ring on to my finger.

"It's a daylight ring, you won't burn." Rebekah stated.

I took a hesitant step forward and a grin spread across my face as the sun hit my face but it didn't burn. I pulled the door open further so I could stand there as well. "Thank you." I said as I looked down at the ring. "Where's you get it?"

"I always had a spare just in case I lost mine. But Nick would want you to have one." She explained.

"I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me, that's what friends are for."

"You'd think so." I muttered as I glanced over my shoulder to lock eyes with Bonnie.

"And remember we have cheerleading practice later." She reminded.

"Doesn't dying excuse you from that?" I smirked.

She laughed. "Not when I'm in charge, come and we'll call it even."

"I'll think about it." I replied. "Thanks again for the ring and thanks for yesterday."

"I'm used to burying bodies." She shrugged. "Well I have to get going but I'll see you at cheer practice." She turned around then and headed over towards her car as I shut the door and faced bonnie and Caroline glaring faces.

"Since when are you friends with Rebekah?" Caroline questioned.

I shrugged. "We're not really, she just helped me out."

"She's the enemy." Bonnie stated.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically as I eyed her up and down.

"She's been trying to steal Tyler away from me." Caroline cried.

"Well maybe you should be stopping her instead of standing here telling me who I can and can't talk to."

Caroline sighed. "I didn't mean it like that okay? I'm sorry, I know how hard it is to adapt to being a vampire and we're not making it any easier. I think we should go Bonnie." Bonnie nodded and grabbed her bag from the sofa before fast walking to the door and pushing past Jeremy. Caroline pulled me in to a hug before she left. "Call me later."

"Thanks care, and tell bonnie I'm sorry for snapping." She nodded before shutting the door behind her.

"Bonnie hates me." Jeremy groaned.

"Well you did cheat on her with your dead-ex girlfriend." I stated as I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack in the corner.

He sighed. "So what should I do?"

"Wait till she calms down or until she wants to talk to you; if she wants to talk to you."

He frowned at me. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Going to meet Damon." I replied. "I want to see the cave." I said curiously.

He laughed. "Just be careful." He warned.

"I will don't worry."

* * *

><p>I smirked as I reached the cave I listened carefully and could instantly hear Elena and Alaric. "So the Lockwood's really had no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked.<p>

"Be careful where you shine that thing" Rick warned. "bats hate the light."

"What?" Elena questioned in panic.

"Elena." Damon whispered.

I smiled at I heard Elena gasp and whirl around. "Damon!" She scolded.

I couldn't help myself. I blurred towards them being careful not to make a sound and alert them to my presence. I snuck up behind him and leant really close to his ear. "Damon." I whispered dragging out his name. He jumped and spun around but visibly relaxed when he saw me. I burst out laughing at the same time Rick and Elena did. "Awwr was the big bad vampire scared?" I mocked.

He glared at me. "Shut up." He said as he tried to bite back his smile.

"Scaredy cat." I chuckled.

"So Bonnie made you a daylight ring then?" He asked as he took my hand to look at the ring.

"Not exactly." I replied. "Rebekah."

"Rebekah gave you it." Elena exclaimed. I sighed in annoyance as I lowered my gaze from Damon's to hers. "Are you two like best friends now?" She questioned.

"If we were it's none of your business." I snapped.

"So you're still mad at me?" Elena asked. "And you're switching sides."

"WHAT?" I exploded.

Damon grabbed a hold of my arm as he narrowed his eyes at Elena. Rick grabbed a hold of Elena as well and dragged her behind him. "She needs you more than ever and right now all you keep doing is pushing her away." Damon spat.

"Of course she's not switching sides." Rick added as he turned around to face Elena. "I get it that you two aren't exactly on the best of terms right now but we need to stick together."

"At least Rebekah gave her a ring; Bonnie, her supposedly best friend, was going to leave her high and dry." Damon glared.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here." Rick stated as he lead Elena forward.

I went to take a step forward but Damon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to him so my back was against his chest. "Sadly we can't get in." Damon said softly in my ear. "It seems even ancient Lockwood's were anti vampire."

"What do you mean ancient?" I asked curiously.

Damon walked me forward as far as we could go and pointed to some chalk drawing on the inside of the cave. "What is all this?" Elena inquired as she raised her flashlight to the walls.

"As far as I can tell it's a story." Rick responded. "In simple archaeological terms it's a really, really, really old story." He pointed out the pictures on the wall. "That right there is a moon cycle, a man, a wolf."

"A werewolf." I stated.

"Yeah, the Lockwood diaries, Pictionary style." Damon smirked.

"I don't understand" Elena whined. "I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860s."

Alaric shrugged. "Maybe the Lockwood's did but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that."

"How long?" I asked.

"Long." Damon responded. "But it gets better, show 'em Rick."

"Names." Rick stated as he pointed out writing in a different language scratched in to the wall. "There not native, they're written in runic a Viking script."

"Rebekah asked about the Vikings in history." I noted.

Rick looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. "This name here is translated as Nikklaus."

"Klaus." Elena gasped.

"And Elijah and Rebekah."

"These are the names of the original family?" Elena questioned in shock.

"Carved in to a cave that's been here since ay before the founding of mystic falls or even the entire new world for that matter." Rick explained.

"This has got to be one of Klaus fakes." I stated.

"That's what I said." Damon smirked.

"And that could be true but the last name up here made us think otherwise." Rick replied.

"What's the name?" I asked.

"Mikael."

"Mikael as in thee Mikael; the vampire, vampire hunter who know how to kill Klaus, that Mikael?" I questioned.

"Yep." Damon answered popping the 'p'. "Or as I like to call him papa original."

* * *

><p>I stood beside Rick as we leaned over a table that had all the pictures of the cave drawings on it. Damon was training Elena behind us and Elena was losing every battle so far. "These images tell a story." Rick stated.<p>

"And to learn the story you have to decipher the images." I added.

"Exactly." He agreed.

"Sloppy." Damon said to Elena as she lost again.

"Shut up, I'm new at this." She replied.

"Ghost of Christmas past, mason Lockwood, said that the cave would lead to a weapon that could kill Klaus." Damon explained.

"Yeah but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" I asked as I stared at all the pictures.

"Yep, which probably means that the wall will lead us to Mikael who we've already found and lost." Damon answered. "Bang. You're dead." He said to Elena as he twisted her around and ripped the stake from her hand. "You're turn." He smirked as he beckoned me with his finger.

"But these images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is." Rick reasoned.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean… which is easier said than done." I said as I took the stake from Damon. Silence filled the room then as me and Damon fought. We were a blur of movement before Damon took the stake from my hand and had it pressed to my chest as he pressed me in to the wall. He smirked at me and I smiled back as I leaned forward to brush my lips against his. Just as we were about a millimetre apart I kicked my leg out and grabbed the stake from him. His legs went out from under him and he crashed to the floor. I dropped down with him so I was straddling him with the stake pressed above his heart. "Rule one, never get distracted." I smirked as I stood up from him.

"Well played." He complimented. "The student has become the master."

"You do realise you, a hundred and seventy year old vampire, just got knocked on your ass by her, an eighteen year old girl." Rick laughed.

"Shut up!" Damon said as he pulled himself to his feet.

I walked back over to rick and high fived him as we both laughed at Damon. "Okay so if we need to find out about the original family, let's just go straight to the source." I suggested.

* * *

><p>I stood on the edge of the school yard as I watched Rebekah cartwheel forward. She stopped right in front of me and smiled. "You came."<p>

"I did." I nodded. "But not for the reason you think."

She shrugged. "I figured as much. So how are you feeling?"

"Like me but better."

"It's awesome isn't it, the speed, the strength, the power." She smirked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "Blood lust is a bit of a downer though."

She smiled warmly at me. "Don't worry, you'll get used to that; it just takes time."

"Well let's hope so; last thing I want to be is another Stefan."

She laughed. "I'd have to kill you if you were."

"I'd beg you to kill me if I was."

We both started laughing until we were interrupted by Elena. "We want to talk to you." She stated.

"So you're following me now?" I questioned angrily.

"What do you want to walk about?" Rebekah asked. "Stefan? Don't worry I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact you should probably take a page out of my book if I'm being honest."

"I'd rather talk about this." Elena retorted as she pulled out a picture from the caves, the one with Mikael written on it. "I'm curious as to why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

"I should get back to the girls." Rebekah said quickly. "Homecoming's right around the corner."

"Then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena stated.

"You're bluffing. You don't know where he is; no one does."

"So who's rotting in that old cemetery in charlotte?" I asked.

Rebekah's face dropped as she took a threatening step towards us. "If you wake Mikael we are all dead." She hissed.

"So tell us." I pressed.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked.

"Why don't you wanna tell us?" I retorted.

"I need to get back to the girls." She replied before turning on her heel and walking back to the cheer leading squad.

I turned to Elena then with my eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing?" I questioned.

"Finding out the information we need." She answered.

"And I said I'd do it." I snapped.

"Well when I got here all you seemed to be doing is laughing."

"I was leading up to asking her. I get it, you don't like her so you don't care but believe or not I do actually consider her a friend and these last two days she has been more of a friend to me than you, Caroline and Bonnie all put together. So I'm telling you right now to stop. I don't need you following me."

* * *

><p>I walked in to Rick's apartment in a very bad mood. "How'd it go with Rebekah?" He asked.<p>

"Great, until Elena showed up. See I had this great way of getting her to open up, I was being nice to her and a good friend and then she shows up and ruins it."

"You're sisters; you'll get over it and forgive each other eventually."

I snorted. "I doubt that very much. They don't trust me. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline none of them trust me. They think that I'm going to desert them and change sides all because I'm nice to someone." I admitted sadly.

"Hey." Rick said softly. "We know you're not going to do that and if they think different then there idiots. Me, Jeremy and Damon all trust you, just remember that."

I sniffled as tears started to form in my eyes. "Thanks Ric." I quickly wiped my eyes and looked back at the table where he'd started to label things. "So what have you got so far?" I questioned.

"I think this one is the symbol for vampire." He pointed to one of the pictures that had a post-it note stuck to it. "See it has fangs but there's a sun above it to show that's its weakness and this one is for a werewolf because it's the same picture but with a moon instead."

"Sounds right." I agreed.

Elena walked in to the room then and hung up the phone. "Damon said hi." She said.

I didn't even glance at her as I concentrated on the pictures in front of me. I smiled as I picked up one of the pictures. I turned it around so Rick could see it. "Remind you of something?" I asked. He frowned in confusion as he tried to figure out what. "Elena's necklace. Which has its own…" I trailed off as it dawned on Rick.

"Magic."

"So it means…" I pressed.

"Witch." He finished. "Bonnie still has that necklace doesn't she?" I nodded. "I'm just gonna double check it."

"Feel free." I muttered.

My phone buzzed in my pocket then so I pulled it out. "You know I really don't think Rebekah's going to tell you anything." He commented.

"Not after Elena spoke to her." I stated as I opened up the text.

**Come over for a chat. Rebekah  
><strong>  
>"But I've been wrong before." I said as I held up the phone for Rick to see.<p>

"Good luck." He replied.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Hopefully we'll have the whole story figured out tonight."

I turned around and started to walked towards the door but stopped and turned around to glare at Elena. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm coming with you." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you're not. Why don't you go and do something productive and help Stefan regain his humanity."

"And to do that we have to kill Klaus but first we need to find out how which is where Rebekah comes in."

"Well good look with that." I spat. "Because I'm not driving you."

"I can drive."

"You don't know where I'm going."

"I'm guessing the boarding house." She stated.

I glared at her before turning away and walking out.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the boarding house and walked straight in with Elena scurrying close behind me. Music was paying softly in the background and Rebekah was pouring herself a glass of champagne. "Hey, do you want one?" She asked as she held up a glass.<p>

"Thank you, I would love one." I smiled taking a glass from her.

"Ugh! What is she doing here?" Rebekah questioned as she glared at Elena.

"She's become my own personal stalker for the day. Trust me I guarantee I hate it more than you do."

"You wanted to talk." Elena inquired.

"Correction, I wanted to talk to Danielle, not you."

"Well I'm here and I'm not leaving." Elena retorted.

"Alright girls, how about it?" Rebekah called. Six girls walked out then all dressed in different colours and styles of dresses. "Twirl." She ordered.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena stated.

"I need a homecoming dress. So what do you think? Pick one."

"The red one." I answered.

"We're not here to help you shop." Elena replied. "We want to know why you don't want us to wake up Mikael."

Rebekah vamped out and ran behind one of the models and grabbed a fist full of her hair before pulling it back exposing her throat. "I said pick one, Elena." She growled.

"The red one." She agreed.

Rebekah's face returned to normal then as she smirked at Elena. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?" She turned back to the girls then. "Go away and remember nothing." She compelled. The girls nodded their heads before walking off. I took a sip from my glass as Rebekah walked up Elena. "You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn. Are we clear?" She snarled.

Elena nodded and the Rebekah glanced over at me. "Crystal." I replied.

Rebekah walked off then and I followed her up the stairs. She stopped outside of Stefan's room and opened the door before strolling in. "How fun is this?" She asked.

She started rifling through his drawers and pulling various things out. I couldn't help but laugh as I sat down on top of his desk. "We shouldn't be in here." Elena stated.

"Of course we should." Rebekah replied.

"You could always just leave." I suggested. Elena glared at me but stayed put.

"Come on like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebekah added as she pulled out a pair of Stefan underwear. "Boxer briefs, how that's a change from the 20s." I laughed as Rebekah continued to go through his stuff.

"Are you going to root through his stuff all night or are you going to tell us your story?" Elena snapped.

"You really are no fun; that's why I prefer your sister. What do you want to know?"

"Elijah said your father was a land owner in Europe, so how'd you end up here?" I asked.

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So how did you end up here?" Elena urged. "This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

"Not by anyone in your history books." She replied. "My mother knew a witch, Ayanna, who'd heard from the spirits about a land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here where were lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" I asked.

"To us they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, during which time my family had more children, including me."

"You make it sound so normal." Elena said.

"It was." She stated. "Once a month our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl all throughout the night and by morning we'd return home." She explained. "But one full moon Klaus and y youngest brother Henrick snuck out to watch the men turn in to beasts. That was forbidden and Henrick paid the price for it. That was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours and one of the last moments we had together as humans." My phone started to buzz then and Rebekah seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "You better get that" She suggested. "It'll be Damon checking up on you."

I pressed the answer button and pressed it to my ear. "Hello beautiful." Damon purred in to the phone.

I laughed. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope, but I'm not far off."

I rolled my eyes. "Where are you?"

"No idea but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed." He replied. "You and Elena still standing then?"

"Yes, we're fine." I answered. "But I can't talk right now."

_"I'll be at the bar." _I heard in the background.

I frowned. "Wait, is that Stefan?" Elena's head snapped up then and she rushed over to me and tried to press her ear to the phone but I pushed her away and sent her a warning look.

"Yeah, I kind of went off book, you can break the news to Elena."

"With pleasure." I smirked.

"You two still angry at each other?"

"Yep, she's resulted to stalking me."

He laughed. "Well once you tell her she'll probably leave you alone to track me down."

"We can only hope."

"Well good luck with Barbie Klaus."

"Good luck with ripper Stefan."

I could almost see his smirk. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled before hanging up, I turned to Elena and smirked. "Well we've got some good news. Damon released Stefan from his mini prison."

"What! That's not good news!" She exclaimed.

"Oh I know, the good news was that I got to tell you. You should have gone to see Stefan instead of following me around all day which, wait for it… I told you so."

Elena glared at me. "Why would Damon do that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, it's Damon, he just… does things. I find that it's better not to ask him questions the answers usually get weird."

Rebekah had returned to snooping around the room again. "Can we continue with the story please?" Elena inquired in annoyance.

Rebekah looked at a picture of Elena and Stefan together before turning her attention back to Elena. "You know I don't get you two as a couple."

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." Elena snapped.

Rebekah placed the picture down before leaning closer to Elena. "I know exactly who he is, he's a vampire, we're a predatory species and we don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier, because you don't care about the homecoming dance?" Elena retorted.

"I'm hungry." I stated. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"You're not going to kill anyone." Elena protested as she grabbed a hold of my arm.

I pulled myself out her grip and walked toward the bedroom door. "From a blood bag if you must know." I ran down the stairs using my vampire speed and went straight down to the basement. I strolled past the freaky prison cell things and went to the fridge they had down here. I lifted up the lid and ripped open one of the blood bags before sucking greedily on it. When I walked back up the stairs I placed the empty blood bag in the bin before retreating back up the stairs.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give." Rebekah said as soon as I walked in to the room. "It belonged to the original witch."

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse she's the one who turned us in to vampires." She answered.

Rebekah walked past us then so we followed her back down the stairs. "So vampirism is a form of protection?" Elena asked.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah inquired.

"A curse." She stated.

"My parents only saw a way of saving their children keeping them alive"

"But why stay?" I questioned. "If they were afraid of the werewolves why not just leave?"

"Pride." She answered. "My father didn't want to run any more he wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses. But Ayanna refused to help us, she said there would be consequences, so it was all in my mother's hands."

"In her hands? Why her hands?" I asked in confusion.

"Because my mother was also a witch."

"What?" Elena gasped.

"The witch of the original family, the original witch."

"If your mother was a witch then-"Elena started but Rebekah cut her off.

"Am I a witch? No. A witch is nature's servant and a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both." She explained. "My mother did this for us but she did not turn with us."

"How did you turn?" I questioned.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood and the he drove his sword through our hearts."

"He killed you." I whispered.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either… we had to drink to complete the ritual. It was euphoric, the feeling of power was indescribable but the witch Ayanna was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy and kept us in doors for weeks and although my mother found a solution there was other problems. Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burnt it to the ground." She explained. "But the darkest consequence and something that my parents never anticipated was the hunger, blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it… and with that the predatory species was born."

"So why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked.

"When Nick made his first human kill he triggered his werewolf curse ad with that he became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah, Elijah told us this part of the story." I said.

"Your mother had had an affair with a werewolf, Klaus wasn't his son." Elena added.

"She tried to make it right; she put the hybrid curse on Nick to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride and as a vampire that was magnetised. He went on a rampage, killed half the village, then cane home and killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother." I gasped.

"He said she broke his heart so would break hers, he tore it from her chest as Nick watched. Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered; Nick stayed so he could help me bury her, he knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. Elijah stayed as well and we promised we would never turn our backs on each other 'always and forever'."

"Always and forever." Elena mocked. "Even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?"

"We're vampires, our emotions are heightened; Dani will understand what I mean." I nodded. "I'm stubborn, Elijah's moral and Nick's… Nick had no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once; I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" I asked.

"He's my brother. Even though you're mad at Elena can you truly say that you hate her?" I shook my head. "And we're immortal, should we spend an eternity alone instead?... It's time to leave now." She said abruptly. "I don't know what you're up to but I am no longer playing along."

"We're just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael." Elena replied.

"And I've given you a thousand but you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead." Elena agreed. "He has a hold of Stefan's life and mine."

"It's always about you though isn't it, Elena?" Rebekah smirked. "As a human Danielle felt something for Nick as a vampire that's only heightened, do you really think she's going to stand by and let him be killed?"

I didn't see the point in denying the fact that I had feelings for him because we all knew I'd be lying, so I settled on two simple words. "I will."

"What?" Rebekah asked in confusion.

"I will stand by and watch him be killed. It doesn't matter what I feel, he ripped my family apart and he'll pay for it." I said sternly and with determination.

Rebekah looked shocked but she quickly composed herself. "Do what you want. Wake Mikael at your own peril but make no mistake if you come after my brother I will rip the both of you apart and I get my temper from my father. Now leave."

* * *

><p>I stood just behind the barrier as Elena and Bonnie stood in the caves with Rick. Bonnie hadn't spoken to me but I couldn't bring myself to care. "I've filled in most of it." Rick explained. "We've got vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem etcetera, etcetera."<p>

"That's the white oak tree from the story, it was used in the spell to create the vampires." Elena pointed out. "Which mean that's the part where they burned down the tree, destroying the only way they can be killed."

"Okay so tree = weapon." Rick stated. "Sort of. But we already know that. What we're not sure about is this." Rick shine the flashlight on the wall illuminating part some of the pictures. "We've got the wood symbol and a bleeding heart, upside down figures usually symbolise death."

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart." Elena stated.

Realisation hit me as I stared at the symbol. "It wasn't Mikael." I breathed out. Everyone turned to look at me in confusion. I pointed to the wall. "It's the vampire symbol with a moon beneath it… Hybrid. Witch. Heart… It was Klaus."

"Oh my god!" Elena gasped. "Rebekah doesn't know the real story."

* * *

><p>Elena and I burst in to the boarding house and immediately found Rebekah pouring herself a drink in the parlour. "I thought I told you to leave." She growled.<p>

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" I asked.

"Nick was there, he told me." She answered.

"He lied." I stated as Elena walked forward to show her the pictures.

"he cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, the story of your family, how you first arrived." Elena explained as she laid all the pictures out on the table. "How they made peace. The spell that turned them in to vampire's and this… this is the symbol for hybrid; it's a combination of the vampire and werewolf symbol and this is the one for you mother."

"Her necklace." Rebekah whispered.

"And this is the story of her death." Elena finished. "The hybrid killed the original witch, not Mikael, Klaus."

"No." Rebekah said defiantly as she shook her head. "He wouldn't."

"She put the curse on him making him the only one of his kind and then she rejected him." I said softly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"With the werewolf gene come aggression and violence, when he turned all of that was heightened He killed her Rebekah! And then he made up this entire lie about your father so he wouldn't lose you!"

"These mean nothing!" She cried. "Just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!"

"Elena stop, come on, let's go." I urged.

Elena ignored me and walked closer to Rebekah. "Then why are you so upset?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rebekah yelled. "I've done nothing to you."

"Elena stop!" I commanded.

"Klaus killed your mother, he's got a hold on you, on Dani, on me, on everyone, and he has for a thousand years! He has to be stopped!" Elena shouted.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Rebekah screamed as she grabbed Elena by the throat and held her against the wall. I blurred over to them and pushed Rebekah back as I stood in front of Elena protectively. Rebekah stumbled backwards and crumbled to the ground as sobs overtook her body.

"Dani, come on, let's go." Elena urged but I didn't move I just watched Rebekah in sadness. "Dai let's leave." Elena said as she shook my arm.

I pushed her way from me and towards the door. "I might be a vampire but that doesn't mean I'm heartless." I spat. "Just go, Elena!" Elena looked at me with a mix of shock and confusion before slowly leaving the house. I knelt down beside Rebekah and pulled her tightly against my body as she cried in to my shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay." I whispered. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and I couldn't help the tears that came to my own eyes at seeing her sadness.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bathroom in a thin camisole and a pair of cotton shorts. I smiled as I saw Damon lying on my bed. I lifted up the covers as I slid in before leaning against his chest. "We got Mikael." He stated.<p>

"What?" I gasped in shock as I tilted my head to look in to his eyes. "How?"

"No idea, I guess Katherine came through, so the plans in motion."

"How'd your master plan with Stefan go?" I asked.

"It backfired. In fact he's an even bigger dick then before, except now he's a dick that's on our side."

"I suppose that's something good then." I muttered as I snuggled up against his body.

"You know I think Mikael's weapon's a stake because he mentioned something about it." Damon muttered.

"Then he must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down." I explained.

"So I was right." Damon mused. "After all that the wall led us to Mikael."

"It led us to more than just that. I think it got Rebekah on our side."

"Really? What did you learn from her?" Damon questioned curiously.

I sighed. "I learned that she's just a girl and that she lost her mom too young and she loves blindly and recklessly even if it consumes her… and after all said and done there's nothing more important than the bond of family." I said softly.

"Well you should tell that to my brother." Damon replied as he kissed my forehead softly.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I think you're going to be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves Elena, it'll be because he loves you… Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?" I asked before yawning.

"Sure." He smiled. "Good night Dani."

"Good night Damon." I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to Black-Alice-Stars, AudreyDarke96, SPEEDIE22, amberroxoxoful, theelegantfaerie, tinydancer365, hayatocakemi, grapejuice101, vampirela69, spencerriedfanatic, darkspotdotcom, pyscho17, spiderswantmetotapdance, marina164509, aireagle92, devilinwhite, aarlye, wizziewoo123, susl, maddy love castiel, ripper, wolfangel75, une chatte noire and dawnslight827 for reviewing you guys are fantastic.<strong>_

_**Everyone who is reading this story I would be really grateful if each and everyone of you would take the 30 seconds it takes and press the review button at the bottom, it would be very much appricated.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	9. Homecoming

"Okay, so we say that Mikael followed Elena in here." Stefan started as we all stood in the parlour at the boarding house. "He tried to grab her so he could use her as bait."

"And then what? You vervained him?" I questioned mockingly.

"No, _we _vervained him. The guys an original we have to at least make it look realistic." Damon corrected.

"Fine, _we _vervained him." Stefan stated. "And in the process, discovered he had a dagger."

"Which you planned to use on Rebekah but instead…" Elena said trailing off.

"We drove it through his heart" Stefan concluded.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael body?" I asked. "Somehow I don't think he'll just take our word for it. I certainly wouldn't."

"Good point." Damon said as he nodded. "You, my brother, have been compelled to do whatever Klaus says. Though the trick is to get him here, the last thing we need is for you to get tripped up and tongue tied.

"Well don't look at me, I'm just in charge of getting him here." Stefan replied.

"Klaus is smart, if we tell him Mikael's dead, he'll want proof." I stated.

"Then I shall be dead." We turned in unison to see Mikael enter the room.

"What if her wants to see you in person?" Elena inquired.

"Then that means our plan is working." Mikael smirked as he pulled a dagger from his pocket. "Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here and I will kill him."

"With what?" Stefan questioned. "Those daggers won't work on him."

"Well I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it was burnt." He said as he lifted a small vile filled with ash.

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Not here." Mikael smirked. "Knowing its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" I inquired.

"You leaving this is my heart." He responded as he dipped the dagger in to the ash before handing it over to Elena. "You see a vampire can't dagger an original without dying, so… it falls to you."

Elena took the dagger hesitantly. "You want me to actually dagger you?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust."

Elena nodded before she thrust her hand forward and the dagger when straight through his chest piercing his heart. His body stiffened and greyed as he fell to the floor. Damon wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and leant his head on my shoulder before kissing my neck sweetly while Stefan took a seat in the arm chair. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number before pressing his finger to his lips, signalling us all to be quiet. _"Portland is fantastic, once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people; it's literally a breeding ground for werewolves." _Klaus said as he answered the phone. Vampire hearing truly was amazing.

"Your father's dead." Stefan stated.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments before he spoke. _"What did you say to me?"_

"Oh, my mistake." Stefan smirked. "Not your actual father, Mikael's daggered." Silence again. "What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan asked.

_"Well first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."_He responded.

"Mikael tried to use Elena as bait to lure you here, so we vervained him and found a dagger on him, we were going to use it on Rebekah but Elena snatched it from us and drove it through his heart." He lied.

_"I want to see him; I want to see his rotting body for myself." _Klaus bit out.

"Well he's here." Stefan replied. "Come by whenever."

_"If you're lying to me Stefan your compulsion will expose you, so answer with your life. Is what you're saying the truth?"_

"It's true; I saw it with my own eyes." He said glancing down at Mikael's body.

_"I want to talk to Rebekah."_He ordered.

"Well that's not a problem, she's right here."

Stefan held out the phone to Rebekah who was leaning in the doorway. "Hello Nick." She said politely in to the phone.

_"Rebekah love, what's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger."_

Rebekah looked up at me hesitantly so I nodded in encouragement. "It's true; he's finally out of our lives for good… I miss you, I'm miserable here."

_"I'll be home soon."_Klaus responded.

"Good, but there's something you should know." Damon, Stefan and Elena all stiffened as they looked warily up at Rebekah.

_"Can't it wait until I get back?"_He asked.

"Dani died." She blurted.

The line was silent before there was a loud crash as though something had been smashed. _"Please tell you're lying?"_ He pleaded with desperation in his voice. _"Please Rebekah?"_He begged. Damon instantly tightened his arms around me and I could feel the smirk against my neck.

"She's a vampire." Rebekah clarified after a moment glancing up at me.

_"How did this happen?" _He yelled.

"You still have Elena, she's still human." Rebekah reasoned.

_"I don't care about Elena! How did this happen?"_He repeated through gritted teeth.

"An enemy of Damon's turned up and slit her throat. Lucky for us, she had Damon's blood in her system."

_"Where the hell was Stefan? He was supposed to be protecting her!"_He growled.

"Elena had him locked up in some old cellar to make him try and turn his emotions back on."

Klaus laughed_. "Now, that I would have love to have seen."_ Then his voice softened as he asked. _"Is she alright?"  
><em>  
>"Yes, she's taking to being a vampire really well." She said smiling up at me. "I've been helping her, her friends have… started to turn their backs on her."<p>

_"For what?"_He inquired angrily.

"For befriending me mostly and from what I've heard, just taking her brothers side."

_"Well clearly she needs some new friends. Look after her, I'll be back soon."  
><em>  
>"Bye brother." Rebekah replied before hanging up and passing the phone back to Stefan. "He brought it." She said with a hint of sadness in her tone. "He's coming home." Then she turned on her heel and exited the room.<p>

"Now, was that easy or what?" Damon smirked as he released me from his hold.

"Let's just get this over with." I said softly. Damon glanced at me suspiciously as Elena crouched down beside Mikael as she gripped the dagger before yanking it out.

* * *

><p>"We can't trust Rebekah no to turn on us." Elena stated as we stood in Damon's room getting all the weapons ready.<p>

"Really?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Because vampire's are usually so reliable."

"We can trust her." I said confidently. "She has just as much reason as us to want Klaus dead. He killed her mother and lied about it."

"No, Bonnie's right. Rebekah might be mad at Klaus now but he's her brother." Elena replied narrowing her eyes at me slightly.

I locked eyes with Elena as my own eyes narrowed to slits. "You can only forgive so much." I warned.

"I'm sensing we're not just talking about Rebekah and Klaus now." Damon smirked. Both of our heads snapped up in his direction, so he chuckled. "Come on, wolfs banes ready."

We both walked in to his bathroom where he'd filled the sink up to the brink with wolfs bane. "Too many things can go wrong with this plan." Elena said as she took one of the grenades." Too many people that can make it go wrong." I caught Elena glancing at me from the corner of her eye and I had to bite my tongue to stop me blurting something out.

"That's why I'm conforming my own secret plan." Damon replied.

"Really? What is it?" I questioned.

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret." He smirked as he nodded his head to the door as Stefan walked in.

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan stated.

"You have your own ties." Damon responded.

"I'm a hundred and sixty two years old and I'm going to a homecoming dance. I need better ties." I laughed at his facial expression as I hopped up on the bathroom counter.

"You could not go." Elena replied snarkily.

"I'm compelled to protect you and if I look at your track record with high school dances, it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go get yourself murdered by the homecoming queen." Stefan walked off then to go grab a tie which is when Damon noticed the grenade in Elena's hand.

He tried to take it from her but Elena being Elena was stubborn. "I know how to do it, Alaric taught me."

"Elena if this blows up in our face, only two of us heal quickly." Damon replied as Elena finally let go.

Stefan returned then and started holding tie up against himself in to the mirror. "Please tell me you have a better plan than wolfs bane grenades."

"Never you mind brother." Damon said. "The less you know the better."

"My freedom from Klaus relies entirely on you three executing your plan perfectly. Excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." He smirked. "Who's going to occupy Klaus anyway?"

"Dani is." Elena stated.

I looked at her in confusion as Damon glared at her. "Nope, I'm not okay with that." He snapped.

"We all know she's the only one that can keep him distracted." Elena replied.

Stefan smirked. "Be careful he doesn't steal your girl brother."

I laughed. "Trust me, Klaus won't be stealing my heart any time soon."

"You're the one we should be worried about." Elena stated. "If Klaus asks you one wrong question, this whole thing falls apart."

"Stefan wants his freedom, I'm guessing he'll do anything to get it. There's a loop hole to every question, just remember that." I advised.

"You're very trusting." Stefan observed.

I shrugged. "If you don't have trust what do you have?"

"Nothing." He answered. "But Elena's right, you do have reason to worry but if I look back at our history on epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way." He said staring at Elena who looked away from his scrutinising gaze. "And there's the key question of" He smirked at me. "will you let your feelings for Klaus get in the way?"

"I feel sorry for the guy but he killed Jenna and he turned Tyler so for that he'll pay." I said sternly. "Because I certainly won't be jumping to his rescue."

"Well if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not going to be me who screws it up. I'll see you at homecoming. I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"Getting a head start huh?" I smiled at I walked in to Rebekah's room to see she was already dressed and ready.<p>

She turned around from the mirror and smiled at me. "Embarrassing truth… this is my first high school dance."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Ever?" I asked.

"I never really had time for high school before, Nick and I were always moving around… running." She said sadly. "Well, anyway, I just didn't want to leave anything to chance."

"Well you look great." I complimented.

"Thank you. Have you heard any more from him." She didn't have to say his name because I already knew who.

"No, but I'm sure when he does return he'll do it with flare."

"So Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know." She replied as she put her bracelet on. "I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

I took a few steps towards her. "I know it's really hard so thank you for helping us get Klaus back in to town."

"Just be careful." She warned. "We've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he defiantly can't be trusted, no one in my family can." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure but I never thought I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart." She shook her head s she walked back over to the mirror. "No tears. I don't want to ruin my make-up. So how do I look?"

"You look amazing." I said honestly. "But you're missing one thing." I pulled out the necklace from my back pocket and showed it to her.

"My mother's necklace." She gushed. "How did you get it?"

"Bonnie gave it to me." She raised her eyebrow in disbelief and I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay so I stole it from her. I figured what was one more reason to the ever growing list of reasons to hate me. You should wear t tonight." She nodded eagerly so I unclasped it and placed it around her neck before clasping it back together again.

Rebekah lifted her hair and let it fall back down over her shoulders. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome, but I really need to go, I'm still yet to have a shower." I turned around and started to walk to the door. "Who's your date anyway?"

"Matt." She answered.

"He's sweet; you'll have a good time with him." I smiled before walking out of the room and heading back over to my house.

* * *

><p>After I'd had my shower I changed in to my dress which was knee length, dark blue with a heart shaped neckline. I left my hair to dry naturally in soft waves before I picked out my shoes. I chose a pair of black strappy 6 inch heels and put on a tiny bit of make-up before I was ready to go. Tyler had already rang me and told me that the school gym had been flooded so he'd moved it to his house. Just as I was about to leave my room my phone rang so I picked it up and instantly smiled at the caller ID. "Hello handsome."<p>

"Hello sexy." He replied smoothly.

"Well, I'm ready so you better get your ass over here."

Damon sighed. "Yeah, about that. I had a slight wardrobe malfunction so I'm going to be a little late."

"Seriously?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, just go there without me and I'll meet you there."

"Fine." I said sighing.

"I'll make it up to you later though." Damon reasoned.

"You better." I smirked.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up. I sighed as I walked down the stairs. I grabbed my keys from the side and walked out to my car. Once I'd parked in the Lockwood driveway, which was parked full of people, I rang Tyler.

"Hey Dani, what's up?" Tyler asked as he answered the phone.

"Hi Ty, I'm outside but I kind of need an invitation to get in."

"Oh right, I completely forgot. I'll be right out." He hung up then and I placed my phone in the pocket of my dress before stepping out of the car and locking the doors. I started to walk up to the front door just as Tyler appeared in the entry way. "Miss Gilbert, would you like to come in?" He asked as he mockingly bowed.

I laughed as I stepped over the threshold. "I would love to Mr Lockwood."

"Nice party you organised." I complimented as we walked through the house out in to the back garden where a band were performing.

"Thanks but I'm not the one throwing it." He replied. "I'm just doing what Klaus wants."

"What do you mean?" I asked just as Stefan approached us.

"Tyler, Dani." He greeted as he handed me a beer. "I thought you'd like a drink."

"Thanks." I said as I took a sip of it.

"Hi Stefan." Tyler smiled before he turned his attention back to me. "It's not a party, it's a wake." Then he turned around and walked off.

I sighed as I took a big gulp from my beer. "I should have expected that." I muttered.

Stefan chuckled. "Yep." He agreed popping the 'p'.

"Good evening everyone." Everyone cheered as Klaus spoke in to the microphone on the stage. "I would like to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming." Klaus smirked as he looked over to me and Stefan.

"Should have expected that too." I stated.

"Yep." Stefan repeated. Klaus walked off the stage then and the band started playing again. I saw matt in the crowd so I took off after him.

"Matt!" I called. He stopped in his tracks, turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Dani."

"Hey, where's Rebekah? She's your date right?"

"Errm…" He trailed off nervously. "She's around here somewhere; I think she went to go get a drink."

"Isn't that your job, to go get the woman a drink?" I smirked. He laughed nervously so I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Errm, nothing. But your right, I should be getting the drinks." Then he took off without even giving me a chance to reply. I finished off the rest of my bottle before placing it on a table and walking back inside. As I was aimlessly wondering around the house I heard the sounds off struggling coming from on off the rooms. I used my vampire speed brushing past people and enter the room. I grabbed Damon by the shoulders and threw him back as he was about to stake Tyler. Tyler growled and went to leapt forward and bite Damon but I grabbed him and threw him to the floor before pinning him down.

"What the hell Tyler!" I hissed as my own fangs surfaced.

"I have to help Klaus." He bit out. "I'm sorry Dani."

"NO!" I growled as he struggled against me. "Ignore Klaus. You can fight it Ty! Klaus killed you, it was my blood that turned you into what you are now. Listen to me. Concentrate on my voice." He stopped struggling against me as he stared up at me in confusion. "Remember how nervous you were when you first asked me out? How our first date was ruined because your car broke down in the middle of nowhere and we had to walk for miles just to get phone reception." He let out a little chuckle.

"And then it rained." He added.

I nodded. "And how happy you were when you told me about you and Caroline. Remember how much you love Caroline, Ty. You need to fight this for her. Klaus can only control you if you let him." I could see the fight behind his eyes but after a moment his body relaxed so I loosened my grip.

"I'm sorry Dani." He whispered as his eyes turned to amber again. "I can't." Before I knew what was happening I was flipped over on to my back and Tyler was hovering over me. I pushed against his chest as his teeth snapped at my neck. Damon grabbed the stake then and raised it above Tyler's back but just as he was about it bring it down. He dropped it and grabbed his head in pain. Tyler did the same and slowly rolled off of me as I screamed. It felt like a fire was being started in my brain. But then it stopped as Tyler fell unconscious. Damon was on his feet again then and helped me to mine.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Damon snapped at bonnie who was standing in the doorway.

"You were going to kill Tyler." She replied bitterly.

"He was going to kill Dani!" Damon growled.

"Why did you witchy migraine me?" I questioned. "I was the victim."

Bonnie sent me an icy look before walking off. "She hates me too, don't worry." Damon reasoned.

"I'm not worried. So was there any reason why you tried to stake Tyler?" I asked angrily.

"He tried to bite me and then he tried to bite you."

"Knocking him out would have sufficed."

"But killings more fun." He whined. I narrowed my eyes at him so he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, I'm sorry. It wasn't exactly nice to here about your little memory lane either." He bit out.

I laughed. "So you were jealous."

"Yes, no, maybe… Just a little bit."

I smiled. "You have no reason to be. I love you and only you. I was just trying to calm him down."

"Well on a brighter note you look absolutely stunning." He said huskily as he pulled me in to his embrace. "And watching you knock Tyler on his ass for those few seconds was incredibly sexy." He smirked as he captured my lips with his.

"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled back.

"How's your part of the plan going?" He asked.

"I haven't started it yet, so thank you for reminding me." I said as I quickly kissed him gently before leaving the room and going in search of Klaus. I walked outside and he appeared in front of me then.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked as he sipped his beer.

"He's around somewhere."

"Trouble in paradise." He mocked.

"We had a little fight." I lied.

"Hmm, over what?"

"That's none of your business." I replied.

"Awwr come on, I thought we were friends."

I laughed. "Whatever gave you that impression?"

"I thought we were Klani." He smirked.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I've heard." I said giggling.

"Better than Damielle." He said as he pouted at me which only made me smirk.

"Don't pout it's unattractive on a man of your age."

"Ouch, vampire Danielle's mean." He mocked.

"Shut up." I scolded. "I'm not mean, I'm annoyed."

"Or hungry." He stated. I froze as I looked up at him. "Don't look so surprised. I was a newbie vampire once as well you know. When was the last time you fed?" He asked.

"Yesterday." I answered honestly.

"Come with me." Before I had time to say anything he took my hand in his and pulled me through the crowds until we reached the side of the stage where the band was playing. He jumped up on the stage and grabbed something before he jumped back and handed it to me. "Drink it." He said as he gestured to the flask in my hand.

I unscrewed the lid and instantly felt my mouth water as the smell hit me. I felt my fangs elongate as I raised the flask to my lips and gulped down the sweet blood within it. When I pulled back I took a deep breath and felt my face return to normal as Klaus watched me with an unreadable expression. Then he used his fore finger and wiped a trickle of blood from my lips before he raised it to his lips. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You could have at least saved me some." He said jokingly. "Now are you going to tell me what this fight was about?" He asked.

"It was stupid, you'll think I'm being an idiot." I muttered as I walked with him back to the crowds of people.

"Try me." He urged.

"He never picked me up tonight; he was late so I had to make my own way here." I said kind of truthfully.

"That's not stupid." He stated. "If you ask me, he's the idiot. If I was him I would treasure every minute I spent with you and I'd never be late to see you and I certainly wouldn't starve you."

I shook my head in amusement. "He didn't starve me."

"But he didn't give you any blood." I shrugged. "But enough about Damon. Would you dance with me?" He asked politely as he held out his hand.

"What do I get out of it?" I inquired as I smirked up at him.

"You get to dance with yours truly."

"Hmmm, tempting but I'm going to have to decline."

Klaus took my hand in his and spun me around. "Well I'm not taking no for an answer." He spun me back towards him then and I couldn't control the laughter that bubbled out of me.

"You're good at this." I stated.

"I've had centuries to practice." He replied. The song slowed down then and couples started to slow dance so Klaus pulled me against his chest and rested him hands on my hips. He smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We swayed to the beat softly and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him playfully. "You planned this didn't you."

"Surprisingly no, I didn't. But clearly fate has other plans."

"Fate, compulsion what's the difference?" I laughed which joined in with.

He spun me outwards then again and then back in to his arms. "You look incredibly beautiful tonight, my love." He said softly.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Doing what?" He asked in confusion.

"Being nice to me."

"Would you rather I be an obnoxious, arrogant dick like your boyfriend?" He inquired.

"Damon's not…" I said trailing of. "But no. I'd rather you be nice but when you're mean it makes it easier."

"Easier to what?"

"To hate you." I answered honestly.

"Let me ask you one question. Is it you that wants to hate me or is it your friends telling you to hate me?"

It took me a few moments to finally answer him. "I don't know anymore." I admitted softly. He gaze flickered down to my lips and then back up to my eyes before he slowly leaned in to me. He was giving me a chance to pull away but I seemed frozen and a small part of me wanted this.

"DANI!" I snapped out of it then and turned to see Elena walking towards me. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

I pulled out of Klaus' arms and shook my head. "I don't know."

But Klaus seemed unaffected. "It seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise."

"He came at me, I didn't have a choice." She replied.

"Still it's not easy for a human to dagger an original." He said with a hint of suspicion.

"Dani gave me a few tips, she's daggered an original before." Elena replied coldly.

"That's right, Elijah." Klaus laughed. Elena started looking around then and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "You seem nervous." He stated.

"I'm not nervous I just don't like you." Elena responded.

"Well then I'll just get straight to the point then, my love." He said. "People have been after me for a thousand years and I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you two are thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. But you won't succeed."

"It won't be for lack of trying." Elena replied coldly as she grabbed my arm and started to pull me away but Klaus sidestepped us.

He locked eyes with me as he said. "And you'd be wise to tell Damon to watch his manners tonight. Because you see, if I die I've already assured Damon will die with me."

He turned to walk away but I grabbed a hold of him arm. "Wait! What did you just say?" I asked as panic set in.

He smirked. "Even in death my hybrids still have their orders, so if you kill me you kill him." This time when he walked away I didn't stop him; instead I pushed my way through the crowd and back inside.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as she ran after me.

"To find Damon, we can't do this." Elena grabbed my arm and pushed me in to a vacant room. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"We have to do this, it's the only way to get rid of Klaus."

"I don't care!" I exclaimed. "You don't really care about getting rid of Klaus. You only care about getting Stefan back. But guess what! I don't give a shit about you or Stefan. And I won't let Damon die so you can get your perfect relationship back. I love him and I won't let him die for you or for anyone else."

"You can't say anything. You just have to trust me." Elena said sternly.

"You're not the sister I know anymore. You've changed and it's not for the better. So no, I won't trust you!" I spat.

"Then that's your fault." Elena snapped coldly.

I went to push past her but I gasped in pain as a needle pieced my side. A fire was spreading through my veins but I couldn't scream, I could only groan as my body started to go numb. I fell to the ground and looked up at Elena. She bent over me and ripped the vervain dart from my skin. "You're supposed to be my sister." I bit out. "All I've ever done… is help you find Stefan… and this… is how you repay me." I said as my eyes started to slowly close.

"Like you said, I'm not the sister you know anymore." Then the blackness took over.

* * *

><p>I groaned as my eyes started to open. My body was aching. I slowly sat up and rubbed my temples. I was in one of the guest rooms at the Lockwood mansion. Then it hit me. Damon. I rushed up from the bed and fell straight to the ground. I slowly got to my feet and using the wall as a guide I used it to help me down the stairs. Everyone seemed to have left the house and was outside so using my vampire hearing I tried to locate them. My senses were slowly coming back to me as the vervain started wearing off. I found Klaus standing at the front door in front of Mikael. He glanced up at me before I was pulled back by someone as they held me securely. I tried to free myself but they were too strong. "Don't let her go." Klaus commanded before he turned back to Mikael.<p>

Mikael smirked. "The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. You're still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. But don't forget, they may be sired by you but there's still part vampire ad they can be compelled by me." One of the hybrids came in to view then and pulled Elena with her before handing her over to Mikael. "Come out and face me, Nikklaus. Or she dies."

"Go ahead." Klaus said shocking us all.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it." Elena said desperately.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael stated.

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you."

"At what ends, Nikklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side, no one cares about you boy! Who do you have other than those that are forced to be loyal to you?... no one!" I could see the beginning of tears in Klaus' eyes at Mikael's words and I felt my heart break. "No one." He repeated.

"Dani, please help me." Elena begged.

I struggled against the hybrid holding me but it was useless. "I'm calling your bluff, father." Klaus bit out. "Kill her."

"No!" I shouted. "Please don't! She's my sister."

"Come outside and face me you little coward!" Mikael hissed. "And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've under estimated me!" Klaus snarled. "If you kill her you lose you leverage. So go ahead. Go on, kill her! Come on old man, kill her! KILL HER!"

Mikael laughed. "Your impulse Nikklaus. It has and forever will be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

"Ignore him. He's just trying to get a rise out if you. Just please don't let her die." I pleaded. Klaus looked over at me sadly before turning back to Mikael. Elena gasped as a knife was pushed in to her back. "NOO!" I screamed as I thrashed against my captor.

"ARRGGGHH!" Klaus shouted as Damon pulled in front of him and staked him.

"NOO! DAMON NO!" I screamed as tears streamed down my cheeks. Damon pushed Klaus to the ground and hovered over him as he twisted the stake further in. He looked up at me and glared at me as I begged for him to stop.

"Ba boom." I looked over to the doorway to see that Elena had risen to her feet and set two grenades off killing the hybrids. No, not Elena. Katherine. Damon ripped the stake out of Klaus' chest and raised it above his heart. Without thinking about it I threw my head back, smacking in to the person holding me. He loosened his grip on me as he held his nose so wasting no time I spun around and pushed my hand in to his chest, successfully ripping out his heart. I dropped it to the ground. I ran at Damon but he hand shot out, catching me by surprise and making me fly backwards and in to Mikael's arms. I screamed as a stake was pushed through my back and straight past my heart,

"NOOOOOO!" Klaus growled as Damon lowered the stake. But Klaus wasn't watching him; his eyes were locked solely on me. Before the stake reached his heart something blurred in to Damon knocking him away. Without hesitating Klaus grabbed the stake and blurred forwards, he pushed me from Mikael's grip before driving the stake through his heart. I watched in relief as Mikael yelled in pain and his body lit on fire. I pushed my body up on to all fours and looked over to see Stefan pinning Damon to the ground.

"What have you done?" Damon growled up at Stefan.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus stated as he walked back over to us. "Now sweetheart, this is going to hurt."

"I don't care. Just rip it out." I bit out. He nodded as he gripped the stake before yanking it out. I yelped before sighing as I felt by skin start to knit back together. Klaus wrapped his arm around my waist before pulling me up to my feet. I leant against the wall then for support as Klaus approached Stefan. Stefan stood up then and faced Klaus.

"Thank you my friend, you no longer have to do as I say." He said compelling him. "You're free." Damon glanced up at me with tears in his eyes before he vanished.

"Thank you." I whispered looking at Stefan. He only nodded in response. Without even looking at Klaus I used my vampire speed and got the hell outta there.

* * *

><p>I entered the boarding house silently as I listened to Damon and Elena. "Hey, listen to me. We'll survive this. We always survive." Elena whispered. "Trust me."<p>

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that don't you?"

"Then we'll let him go. We'll let them both go, him and Dani." Elena concluded.

That's when I decided to make my presence known. I stood in the doorway to see Elena had her hands on Damon's cheeks forcing him to look at her. "Well isn't this sweet." They both jumped apart at the sound of my voice and glared at me. "You left me." I said as I glared at Damon. "I had a stake in my back and you. Left. Me."

"Well you had Klaus to comfort you." He spat.

"Mikael was going to kill me." I stated. "You didn't exactly look as if you were going to jump to my rescue. Did you even care?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'd rather you die than have to watch you with him of all people." He hissed angrily.

"Why would I be with Klaus?" I questioned in confusion.

"CUT THE CRAP DANI!" Damon yelled as he threw a glass in to fire. "I saw you two dancing and I saw the way you looked at him, not to mention the fact that you tried to save him!"

"That was his leverage Damon." I whispered. "If he died, his hybrids killed you. I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't."

"You think I'd believe that. You really think I'm that stupid?"

"I'd say ask Elena but of course it wasn't her. It was Katherine. But of course you didn't tell me that." I locked eyes with Elena then and could only see hate reflected. "I thought you were dead. I thought Mikael had killed you. Do you have any idea of how I felt? And Rebekah?"

"She's daggered." Elena answered.

"But you couldn't tell me that either."

"Because we couldn't trust you." She replied coldly.

"Yes, you could but you just didn't want to!" I snarled.

"Just get out of here! I can't even look at you!" Damon growled.

"Don't do that!" I snapped as my anger started to rise. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy."

"You are the bad guy!" Damon yelled.

"NO!" I shouted. "You're the bad guy! What has Klaus done that you haven't? He killed my aunt. You killed my dad and my brother but they came back to life thanks to rings you didn't know they were wearing! He killed me but you forced blood down my throat and you're the reason I died because you pissed someone off! You're the reason I'm a vampire and you're the reason I am going to hate myself for the rest of eternity!" I cried. "And you." I said turning to Elena. "You're supposed to be my sister. But I guess blood only runs so deep. You only care about yourself and your relationship with Stefan. But where is he Elena? He's free from Klaus and he still isn't back with you! I guess he woke up and smelt the roses and finally saw you for what you really are. A selfish, spoilt bitch! But do you want to know what I think?" I didn't wait for her to answer, I only continued. "I think that him and Damon never loved us. We were their Katherine replacements. And we were stupid enough to love them. But the only reason Stefan won't be back to mystic falls, is because he won't want to be anywhere near you!"

"At least I never cheated on Stefan!" She spat menacingly.

Someone in me snapped at that and I was across the room in a millisecond and had Elena pinned to the wall as my fangs elongated. "I DIDN'T FUCKINGCHEAT ON HIM!" I snarled. But before I could do anything I was flung across the wall and in to the opposite wall. I growled as I jumped to my feet. Damon was stood in front of Elena protectively and I smirked. "Moving on to Damon now, classy. Not slutty at all." I spat sarcastically.

"You need to leave now!" Damon growled.

Elena side stepped Damon then as she rubbed her throat. "And don't go home, we don't want you there either."

"You never trusted me and if a relationship doesn't have trust it doesn't have anything. But I don't care anymore. When you finally realise that you're wrong and stupid and want to apologise, don't. Because this, is a blessing in disguise. I don't want anything to do with either of you!" Before they could reply I had already vanished.

* * *

><p>I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking. I'd been walking for quite a few hours but I didn't want to stop. My anger was bubbling away under the surface and I was breathing heavy as I tried my hardest not to turn around and kill them. The people who are supposed to love me unconditionally now hate me. And I hadn't even given them proper reason too. I'd tried to save Damon's life and now he hated me for it. A car in the distance started to slow down then and the driver jumped out. I groaned as I reconginised the guy. "Dani? Are you okay? What are you doing out here?" He questioned as he crossed the road and ran over to me.<p>

"Chase." I stated "You need to leave."

"You've been crying and you're covered in blood. What the hell happened?" He asked in a panic. "Was it that Damon guy? Did he hurt you?"

"You need to go now!" I commanded as the sound of his blood rushing around his body filled my ears.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"I died." I said after a moment. "And I've been trying so hard to fit in and be normal and not give in."

"What?" He inquired in confusion.

My eyes locked on to his neck as the artery there called to me. "But it's too hard. I don't even want to fight it anymore, I have no reason to. Everyone hates me. And I'm upset and I'm angry but most of all…" My face started to change then just thinking out blood and he took a step away from me in fear as he stared at my face. "… I'm hungry." Before I could stop myself I'd lunged forward and my teeth had ripped in to his neck draining every drop of blood.

I dropped his body to the ground and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. A car pulled up to the side of me then. Katherine smirked from the driver's side. "Need a ride?" She asked as stared at me from the passenger's side. I opened the back door and slid in without saying a word. "I still don't hear my thank you." Katherine said as she started driving.

"For what? Injecting me with vervain or letting me think my sister had died." I questioned sarcastically.

"For saving Damon." She stated. "Who did you think got Stefan?" I glanced at Stefan who nodded.

"Then thank you." I replied.

"I told you to trust me. I knew if you tried to stop Damon, he'd automatically think you did it for Klaus and not him." She explained. "I'm guessing I was right."

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. "He hates me, so does Elena."

"So you decided to kill some random passer-by?" Stefan asked.

"Nope, he's an ex-boyfriend and it was either him or them."

"Damon loves you, he'll come around eventually." Katherine reasoned.

"I don't care. I won't be forgiving him any time in the near future."

"You don't mean that." Stefan stated.

"Sure I do… Stop the car." Katherine braked then so I stepped out.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"To that bar." I said pointing it out. "I need a drink. Have fun with your freedom Stef. And Katherine have fun running. I'll probably see you both in a few decades." I didn't wait for a goodbye I was already across the street and inside the bar. Apart from me there were about 3 other people in here so I just sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"The strongest drink you have on the house." I compelled.

He was back in a few seconds and placed the bottle in front of me. "Devil springs vodka. Enjoy."

I smiled at him before I unscrewed the lid and chugged it down. I didn't care about the burn in my throat only the comfort it bought me. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket then so I pulled it out. "Jeremy." I stated as I answered it.

"Dani, where the hell are you? I've been worried sick."

"I'm fine, in the physical sense."

"They found the body on the highway."

"I know, I left it there." I replied.

"You did what? Why?"

"Because I was pissed off and hungry."

"This is the reason I wouldn't give her a daylight ring." Bonnie stated in the background.

"Let me guess, loudspeaker."

"Look I don't care what you did." Jeremy stated. "Just tell me where you are and me and Ric will come and get you."

"I would actually tell you but someone I don't think it would just be you and Ric and I can't promise I won't kill and attempt to kill most of them."

"Please you can't leave, not again. I need you." He whispered brokenly.

"I only leave when I'm upset. Granted I'm upset but I'm more angry and I won't give Elena and Damon the satisfaction. Speaking of… is Elena there?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Can she hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good, well guess what. I saw Stefan and I was right him and Katherine were driving off in to the sunset together. You won't be seeing him for a good few centuries."

"You're lying." I heard Elena say.

I laughed. "No, they gave me a lift and everything."

"Dani." Damon said. "We both said something's we didn't mean. I wouldn't rather you be dead. I still love you and I want to be with you, so it's okay. I forgive you."

"You idiot." Jeremy hissed.

I laughed. "You forgive me?" I scoffed. "For saving your life, I should have just let you die; it would have been easier." Someone sat down next to me at the bar so I looked up in annoyance. "So you're stalking me now?" I asked.

"Is that Klaus?" Damon snarled in to the phone.

"Yeah we're about to hours of hot, passionate sex." The line went silent and I couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled out of me. "Oh, how I wish I could see your face." Tyler looked at me in confusion.

"Who was it then?" He bit out.

"Tyler."

"What?" Caroline exclaimed. "What's Tyler doing there? Are you screwing him too?"

"SHUT UP CAROLINE!" Jeremy snapped.

"What?" Tyler questioned as he listened to the conversation.

"I'm not screwing anyone. The only person I was screwing was Damon. But thanks for believing in me Care. I only tried to save Klaus for Damon's sake."

"Stop lying to me Dani. I know that wasn't the reason you tried to save Klaus. You love him." Damon growled.

"No, I feel something for him, mostly pity and sadness but I love you. I _loved _you. But you ruined that. But I don't care anymore, about any of you. Except you Jer and Ric, you two I actually like but the rest of you, good luck with the whole Klaus situation. He's going to be on the warpath and he's going to kill each and every one of you." Then I hung up before dropping it on the bar top.

"It's purely coincidental that I'm here." Tyler clarified. "So what are you doing here?"

"Made my boyfriend think I'm cheating on him, made everyone I care about hate me and got my heart broken. I needed to get out of mystic falls and this was the first place I came to." I explained as I started to gulp down my drink again.

"Everyone hates me to. Caroline dumped me because of this whole thing of being sired to Klaus. She doesn't understand that I control it and I'm sorry about trying to bite you."

"Don't worry. I get it, the sired thing makes you do things that you don't want to do."

"Are we still friend then? You don't hate me?" He questioned.

I smiled at him. "We'll always be friends Ty. You're currently the only friend I have left."

"How did we get here Dani?" He asked in desperation.

"A lot of shitty choices and mistakes." I answered.

"It hurts." Tyler stated.

"I know." I whispered.

"We can make it stop you know?... We can turn it off."

I turned my head to look at him and nodded. "I will if you will." We both closed our eyes as we pushed our emotions to the back of our minds and flicked the switch. Then it went. All the pain, the tears and the anger all that was left was… hunger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As traditional with a mid-season finale, there's a cliff-hanger. Of course I won't get the next chapter up until it showed so until then I hope you all have a good Christmas (if you celebrate it) and new years.<strong>_

_**Thank you to TheElegantFaerie, Hottie292, grapejuice101, Blackraven777, Hayatoxakemi, Susl, AmberRedRose, WolfAngel75, spiderswantmetotapdance, Psycho17, aireagle92, Marina164509, HotandFluffyLuv, MME, Kel, A girl, maddy love castiel, vampirela69, spencerriedfanatic, annamariesridle, trulzxoxo, ciaranoelle, lizzier97, dancerox421, Sophie, Aarolye, XzeroXgurlX, Zoekat13, stefi, bellybear104 and raziya for reviewing.**_

_**Hope you liked it**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie xx**_


	10. Forever Or Never?

_**Thank you to Devil In White, TheElegantFaerie, AmberRedRose, Blackraven777, vampirela69, Psycho17, Nina, SpencerRiedFanatic, chibichibi98, MoonLight415, Maddy Love Castiel, DNA1864, Vampire Lover Forever123, Alyssa love, grapejuice101, Rayralo, HayatoxAkemi, ciaranoelle, WolfAngel75, ZoeKat13, Dark-n-Twisty, Tori, Hottie292, clusterlizard1, 21, Sophie17, skillz66, dragonrain618, BeckyTVDFTW, Gb, KatieMarrie and MesserGirl for reviewing you guys are absolutely amazing and the reason I thought I'd make this chapter.**_

_**I hope it helps you through this annoying hiatus and that you like it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV.<strong>

_"No, I feel something for him, mostly pity and sadness but I love you. I lovedyou. But you ruined that. But I don't care anymore, about any of you. Except you Jer and Ric, you two I actually like but the rest of you, good luck with the whole Klaus situation. He's going to be on the warpath and he's going to kill each and every one of you."_ Then she hung up and the line went dead. The room descended in to silence as we all stared in shock. It was Jeremy who finally broke the silence.

"Is she screwing Tyler?" He scoffed. "Who exactly do you think she is?"

"Clearly I don't know anymore." Caroline hissed.

"She certainly not Dani, that's for sure!" Bonnie spat.

"Are you hearing yourself?" Rick exclaimed.

"She killed someone!" Elena stated. "That's not the Dani I know."

"And the Elena I know would be defending her." Jeremy retorted.

"You have to wake up and see it's not the same Danielle anymore!" Bonnie shouted.

"No you have to open your eyes and see that it is." Alaric replied in annoyance.

"When you found out your dad was gay and he left your mom, who was there for you?" Jeremy asked Caroline. I stood staring back and forth between the two with gritted teeth. This day just kept getting worse and worse. Elena was stood closely to my side which was irritating me because all I could see was Dani and I didn't want to be reminded of her right now.

"Dani." Caroline answered reluctantly as she looked down at her feet

"And Bonnie when your mom walked out, who was there for you?" He asked.

"That's besides the point." Bonnie argued.

"Dani." Jeremy stated ignoring her. "And who risked her life to help you get Stefan back?" He inquired staring at Elena who stayed silent. "Dani has been there for each and every one of you during your time of need but where are you when she needs help?"

"She doesn't want help, she wants Klaus." I hissed.

"You don't know how wrong that statement is." Rick stated in anger.

"She's upset and she's angry, because of you!" Jeremy exploded.

"Jer, don't blame this on Damon, this isn't his fault." Elena defended as she placed a hand on my arm. I shrugged her off in annoyance and moved to the side.

"Well it's not entirely his fault, you Caroline and bonnie all helped! But it's mostly his fault." In a second I was across the room and had him pinned to the wall by the throat.

"It's not my fault." I bit out.

"DAMON STOP!" Rick yelled as he tried to grab my arm.

"Great, kill me again. That'll make her love you." He choked.

"ARRRGH!" I roared as I retracted my hands as I felt the beginning of Bonnie's witchy migraine.

We were all silent again as Jeremy rubbed his throat. "Jeremy's right." We all turned in shock to stare at Caroline. "Dani's always been there for us but we turned our backs when she needed us. I was mad at myself and at Tyler but I took it out on Dani. I know I've been such a shitty friend and I more than anyone should know what it feels like to be forced in to the vampire world and have your 'friend'" She paused to stare at bonnie. "shun you. Dani's a lot of things but she's not a cheat. And when she comes back, and she will come back, I have some serious grovelling to do... we all do."

"I'm not grovelling I haven't done anything wrong!" I said defiantly.

"Me either." Bonnie added while Elena nodded and stood beside Bonnie.

"Then you're all idiots." Jeremy stated. "And whatever she does, it's on you."

"I don't care what she does. Not anymore." I snapped before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle POV.<strong>

I stared at Tyler's face as I felt my canines elongate and sharpen. I didn't need to look in a mirror to know that the veins were pulsated just above my cheek bones and that the whites of my eyes were blood red. Tyler's face mirrored mine except his eyes were amber. In a blur of movement I was standing behind the bartender. He stared in confusion at my vacant spot before his body froze in fear as he caught sight of Tyler's face. But before he could react my hands gripped his shoulders as my teeth tore in to his neck. He screamed and struggled against me and I heard the screams as the other people tried to run but Tyler beat them to it and blocked the doorway. I dropped the man lifeless to the ground and walked around the bar as Tyler fed on a young girl. The other two were backing away in to the corner, tears streaming down their faces as they clung to each other, shaking uncontrollably. "Which one do you want Ty?" I asked as he dropped the girl to the ground and stepped towards me.

"The blonde one." He smirked as he pointed to a petite girl with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes.

I looked at the other girl who had brown hair and brown eyes. "Guess I get you." I smirked when they both closed their eyes and huddled in to the corner. "What are you doing?" I laughed. They both opened their eyes in confusion.

"You should be running." Tyler stated.

The brunette pushed the blonde away from her than and ran down the side heading towards the kitchen. Tyler lunged then grabbing the blonde. She screamed in terror as his fangs pierced her neck. Not wasting any more time I took off after the brunette, grabbing her from behind and tearing in to her neck. I dropped her body to the ground once I'd drained every last drop and wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

I walked back over to the bar then and sat down as I chugged down the bottle of vodka. "So what's next?" Tyler asked as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar before sitting down next to me.

"Get drunk." I replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

About 4 hours later we were laughing hysterically as we started smashing all the alcohol bottles. "Vampire 101, always cover your tracks." Tyler smirked as he grabbed a box of matches from the kitchen. He tossed the box to me as he spread the bottle of whiskey around tipping it over the bodies we'd piled in the corner. I pulled a match from the box and scratched it across the side watching as it came alive. I threw the match over the bodies and watched as they caught fire and it spread quickly. Ty grabbed my hand then and pulled me out of the door with him.

"So how are we getting back to mystic falls?" I asked.

"Did you drive?" He questioned as he walked towards the parking lot with me following closely behind.

"Nope." I responded popping the 'p'.

"Good job I did then." He smirked as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Can I drive?" I asked sweetly as I caught up to him.

"No." He stated.

"Oh come on, we both know I'm a way better driver."

He burst out driving as he unlocked the car and slid in to the driver's side. "That is the worst lie I've ever heard."

"I'm not lying." I huffed as I reluctantly got in the passenger's side. "… Asshole." He stuck his tongue out at me so I did the same before we both burst out laughing.

"I've missed this." He said as he started driving.

"What?" I inquired in confusion.

"When life was just you and me. These past few hours have been the best I've had in a long time. Life's been hard and… epic lately. Being with you tonight reminds me of how it used to be."

"That year was great." I stated. "Then my parent's died and I left."

"And I became a dick and my father died."

"Then I came back and fell in love with a vampire and then got turned in to one."

"I triggered the werewolf curse, fell in love with a vampire and got turned in to a hybrid."

"Yeah, I think your life story beats mine." I stated.

He shrugged. "Well they're both pretty shitty. But on the upside we have eternity to make up for it."

"And what an event full eternity it will be." I smirked.

"You know, it's funny. When I always thought about my eternity I saw Caroline in it." He admitted.

"That's the thing about forever Ty; it always comes with a side of never."

"But we have forever." He replied.

"No, we have up until we get staked; which, at the way were going could be soon."

He laughed. "Who would have the heart to stake you? One look in to your brown doe eyes and they'll be putty in your hands."

"Always the charmer Lockwood."

"It's one of my best qualities."

I chuckled as he pulled in to the Lockwood mansion. He'd been driving well over the speed limit so it hadn't taken that long to get here. "Do you need me to give you a ride home?" He asked as he pulled the car to a stop.

I opened the door and slid out as he did the same. "No, I actually left my car here. I kind of left in a hurry."

"Well then good night."

We stood staring at each other for a few silent moments. "Goodnight." I concluded but I made no move to leave.

"You could always… stay?" He suggested with a smirk playing at his lips.

"You'd have to convince." I said smiling coyly at him.

Without warning he was standing right in front of me as his hands circled my waist pulling me flush against him as his mouth latched on to mine. I wound my hands in to his hair as he dragged me backwards and towards the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was going to do a flash back chapter about how Dani found out about vampire but only if you want me to. Review or PM me to let me know.<strong>_

_**_Hope you liked it_**_

___**Please review**_

_**Sophie x :)**_


	11. Hate Breeds Hate

I groaned as someone pounded on the door. I pulled the duvet over my head and snuggled down in to the pillow. "Tyler! You're going to be late!" Carol shouted. Tyler moaned as he pulled me closer to his chest. I smiled as I cuddled closer to him. Then the door swung open and Carol barged in. "Tyl – Dani?" She stuttered in confusion.

"Hey, Carol." I mumbled as I pulled the sheet down a bit.

"Would one of you like to explain what're you're doing?" She questioned. Tyler and I looked at each other before turning back to Carol but neither of us made a move to speak. "You're dating Caroline" She stated as she pointed to Ty then she pointed over to me. "and you're dating Damon. I can't believe you'd cheat on them like this." She exclaimed.

"Actually, we're not dating… them anymore." I clarified.

"Yep." Tyler agreed as he popped the 'p'. "We got dumped."

"So how did this happen?" She inquired as she gesturing from one of us to the other.

"Well, there was talking, drinking and a little crying on my side; then one thing just led to another." I answered.

Something changed in her then and she smiled. "Well at least you have the audacity to not sneak out in the middle of the night like a prostitute."

I laughed and Tyler smirked. "Caroline used to sneak out?" I asked in disbelief.

Tyler nodded. "Apparently I had to earn the over nighter."

"She missed out." I stated.

"Well, I hate to break this up but you're both late for school." Carol replied. "It was lovely seeing you again Dani, and please don't be a stranger." She said smiling warmly at me.

"It was nice seeing you too Carol and I'm sure I won't be." I responded politely.

"Now, get up and hurry. You don't want to miss any lessons." Then she shut the door behind her as she walked out.

I looked over at Tyler and laughed. "Shut up." He scolded playfully. "As soon as you leave she's going to be interrogating me."

"Then I better get moving." I smirked as I slid out of the bed and pulled one of his shirts over my head.

"You're leaving like that?" Tyler questioned.

I nodded. "It's better than leaving in that." I said pointing to my dress that was covered in ripped and covered in blood.

"If you give me twenty minutes I can give you a ride home."

"Nah, its fine. My cars only just outside." I shrugged.

"Do you want me to pick you up and drive you to school?" He asked.

"No, but you can meet me at my house and I'll drive us to school." I suggested. "It's only fair seems as you got to drive last night."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Bye Ty." I said as I grabbed my phone and keys off the side before leaving the house. As I started the car I quickly checked my phone because the light kept flashing. I rolled my eyes once I saw I had 32 missed calls from Jeremy, 18 from Rick and 5 from Caroline. I placed it on the passenger seat before speeding off and reaching my house in record time. Luckily the house was empty, so they all must have left for the school. Which is good because I could not be arsed to have to deal with everything right now. I had a quick shower, getting rid of any traces of blood that might have been left on my body.

I pulled my wet hair back in to a high pony tail as I admired myself in the floor length mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple blouse that had a black belt around it. I was also wearing 5 inch black heels and had my make-up lightly done. Right on the dot the doorbell rang so I quickly slung my bag over my shoulder and descended the stairs. I opened the door to see Tyler standing there with a smile on his face. "What's with that smile?" I inquired curiously as I unlocked the door to my car and slid in.

"My mom thinks we're back together." He answered as he got in to the passenger side. I laughed as I started the engine and took off down the road. "I swear she was more upset then I was when we broke up."

"I love your mom." I said between giggles.

"Yeah, she loves you too, sometimes more than me." He joked. "She always thought that you'd be the girl I'd marry and settle down with, the future Mrs Lockwood." He laughed.

"I always thought that too." I admitted honestly. "But it wasn't meant to be." He nodded sadly.

"Oh and could we keep us" He gestured between us. "to ourselves?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion so he elaborated. "I'm not bothered about Caroline finding out, you can tell her whatever you want." He clarified. "It's Klaus. He'll kill me if he finds out."

"Why?" I asked as the car rolled to a stop in the parking lot of the school.

"Come on!" He exclaimed. "It's no secret he loves you. If he finds out that I slept with you, when I'm supposed to be loyal to him, he'll rip me to shreds."

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Well I'm not going to tell him and if anyone from the Scooby gang finds out, it's not as if they're going to run straight to Klaus and spill all, is it?"

He sighed. "True."

I cut off the engine and got out the car as Tyler followed. "We have history first, don't we?" I asked as we entered the school.

"Yep." He smirked popping the 'p'. "This is gonna be an awesome day!" He cheered sarcastically.

I giggled as we came to the history room. "Sorry we're late Rick." I smiled as I opened the door and walked in.

Rick sighed as he turned around from the board. "No problem, just come on in and take your seats."

I walked in first and saw there were only two seats left, one in the back and one at the front. I walked straight to the back as Tyler followed. "Tyler there's a seat at the front." Rick called out. "There's no room at the back."

I bent down eye level to the person next to the empty seat and my eyes dilated as I locked on to theirs. "Move." I compelled. The girl jumped up from the seat and scuttled down to the front as Tyler and I took our seats.

Alaric stared at me in disbelief before gulping and turning back to the board. "Nicely done." Ty complimented.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to smile him but at the same time catching 3 pairs of eyes staring intently at us. Caroline looked conflicted as she looked from Tyler to me whereas Bonnie and Elena just narrowed their eyes at us. I smirked at them and raised my arm as I waved. Bonnie scoffed and all 3 of them turned around.

Tyler and I and missed forty minutes of the lesson so luckily we only had twenty minutes left. A few minutes passed as I listened to what Rick was saying, something about world war II and Hitler, before my phone rang. Everyone swivelled round in their seats to stare at me and I fished it out of my pocket. I frowned at the caller ID before pressing ignore and switching it to vibrate. "Sorry." I apologised to Rick who was trying to regain everyone's attention.

"Who was it?" Tyler whispered.

I clicked ignore again as it started to vibrate and turned to Tyler. "No one." My phone vibrated once again to show I had a text so I pulled it out of my pocket discreetly and rolled my eyes at the message.

**Pick up the phone**

I clicked reply and quickly typed.

**In the middle of class**

The reply was pretty much instant.

**Ring me when you get out its really important**

I didn't bother replying to that and just placed it back in my pocket. Feeling eyes on me I looked up and glared at Elena who quickly turned around again. Thankfully the bell rang shortly after that. As I gathered all my stuff and slung my bag over my shoulder Rick called my name. "Yeah." I answered.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" He questioned.

"Sure." I responded as everyone left leaving just me and him.

He shut the door behind the last student and turned to me. "Where were you last night?"

"I slept at Tyler's, I was too drunk to drive." I shrugged.

"That kid they found on the highway, Chase. I remember him. He came here a few months ago to see you. He loved you and yet you killed him, why?"

"I was hungry. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I told him to leave but he didn't; so he brought it on himself."

"There was a bar not too far away from where they found the body. It was burnt to the ground, 4 people inside all dead. Please tell me that wasn't you."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Well it wasn't entirely me; Tyler helped."

"Oh God! Please tell me you haven't." He breathed out as he ran a hand through his hair. I raised my eyebrow and tilted me head to the side in confusion. "You've turned the switch haven't you?"

I nodded. "It's easier this way."

"Don't do this." He pleaded. "It's not worth it; they're not worth, Damon's not worth it. You're better than that."

"That's the thing Rick. I'm not."

Before he could reply the door swung open and a boy with blonde spikey hair frowned. "Sorry to interrupt but I think we have a lesson now." Taking that as my cue to leave I walked straight out the door and pushed past the herd of people waiting for their history lesson.

I walked outside and pulled out my phone before dialling his number. _"Finally."_ He cheered. _"What took you so long?"_

"Getting a lecture from Rick." I replied. "What's so important?" I asked.

Before he could reply an annoyingly familiar voice beat him to it. "Who is that? Is that Stefan?" She questioned as she stalked over to me with Bonnie following closely behind.

"No its Santa, I've been a bad girl this year apparently so I'm getting a lump of coal for Christmas." I spat sarcastically. I could hear laughing from the other end of the phone and that brought a smile to my lips.

"It is Stefan isn't it?" She hissed angrily. "Klaus not enough for you, you have to have Stefan as well."

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "Unlike you I don't go after brothers. It's sick and twisted."

"I'm not going after Damon." She growled.

"You keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll start to believe it." I smirked. When she just stood there flustered I continued. "So lying to me, betraying my trust and trying to steal my boyfriend wasn't enough you've resulted to stalking me now."

"We're not stalking you." Bonnie clarified finally speaking up. "We just want to know what's happening."

"Nothing's happening." I stated as I pressed the end call on my phone and showed them. "See? Now piss off! Because I am not in the best of minds right now and you two are irritating me!"

"We're not scared off you!" Bonnie stated.

In a blur of movement I had Bonnie held against the wall with her feet dangling off the ground. Her hands clawed at mine as she wriggled in my grip, her face reddening as she struggled desperately to breathe. "Then you're a bigger idiot then I thought." I hissed. Elena jumped in to action then as she screamed repeatedly and tried to pull me off her but I merely shrugged her away and she fell to the ground.

"Dani stop!" Caroline commanded as she grabbed my arm and pushed me a few feet away. Bonnie started coughing then and rubbing her throat as Elena comforted her. I glanced at my right to see Tyler had seemed to materialised out of nowhere. "I'm sorry okay." Caroline blurted after a few tense moments. "I was a complete and utter idiot. I sided with them when I now you're not a cheat. I was mad at Tyler and at myself and I took it out on you because it was easier. I'm sorry I just want my best friend back. I know you haven't slept with Tyler."

I stayed silent but taking me completely by surprise Tyler spoke up. "Actually we did." He admitted. "But not when she was with anyone else. Last night."

"What!" Caroline cried.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I was being accused of a lot of things; I thought I might as well have actually done one."

Caroline looked back and forth between us before turning on her heel and heading back in to the school. "How could you?" Elena screeched as she stormed up to me. Her hand swung back but before she had a chance to slap me I grabbed it in a bone crushing grip.

"How stupid are you?" I hissed in annoyance.

I added a little more pressure and she cried out in pain. But I quickly released her as I felt Bonnie's witchy migraine. "This isn't over." Bonnie stated as she helped Elena to her feet and started to lead her back to the school.

"Oh goody!" I smirked.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

I nodded. "How did you know we were out here?"

"You never showed up to English and then I heard Elena screaming at you." He explained. We were silent then until he broke it again. "You coming to class?"

"I'll meet you there, I just have to do one little thing." He nodded and headed back to the school.

As soon as I was sure he was out of hearing range I rang his number again. _"Having fun?"_He asked.

"Immensely." I responded sarcastically. "Now come on Stef, spill. I've been having a bad day and I'm not in the mood to mess around."

_"Is anyone in hearing distance right now?"_He asked.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'.

_"I thought I'd just warn you to watch out for Klaus. He's going to be on the war path."  
><em>  
>"I know." I stated. "I doubt he'd let us off for trying to kill him."<p>

_"I'm not on about that, he's angry about something else, this is more important to him. So he'll probably let that slide for now."_

"What did you do?" I inquired curiously.

_"You know how he had all his family stored in coffins?"_

"Yeah." I answered.

_"I… stole them."_He admitted.

I laughed. "I like this new you. You're full of surprises."

_"He screwed with the both of us and made everyone turn against us. He ruined our lives, so I'm going to ruin his. Can I count on you to help me?"_Stefan asked.

I nodded though he couldn't see it. "Of course you can."

_"He's going to be more dangerous than we could ever imagine, there's no telling what he'll do or who he'll hurt."_Stefan added.

"I know." I replied. "But like you said he ruined our lives."

_"Good."_

"Where are you keeping them?" I questioned curiously.

* * *

><p>The morning passed pretty quickly after the phone call with Stefan and before I knew it, it was lunch. I walked to the cafeteria and sat down at a vacant table while everyone else cued up to get food. I saw Bonnie and Elena sit down at the table furthest from mine and couldn't help but smirk as they glared. "What's up with you?" Matt asked as he sat down opposite me. "Shouldn't you be sitting over there with them?"<p>

I smiled up at him. "They hate me right now and vice versa."

"Why?" He inquired curiously.

"For lying to me about killing Rebekah and bringing in Katherine which you helped with by the way."

He grimaced. "I'm sorry about that. I went to the boarding house to pick Rebekah up and Elena answered. She started saying how Klaus was dangerous and that he'd hurt everyone we cared about unless we stopped him. But then she started saying how you couldn't be trusted because you love him so you wouldn't let him die."

I rolled my eyes, half in amusement and half in annoyance. "I don't love him." I stated. "But I did try and save him but not because of that." He waited patiently for me to continue so reluctantly I did. "He told me that if he died then his hybrids would kill Damon. I couldn't let that happen but Stefan beat me to it." I explained. "And that's also one of the reasons they hate me."

"Why would they hate you for saving Damon's life?" He questioned in disbelief as he glanced over his shoulder to look at them.

"Because they don't believe I did it to save Damon." I admitted.

"MATT!" Elena called catching most people's attention in the cafeteria as they turned to stare. Elena beckoned him with her hand as Bonnie pointed to an empty seat at their table.

"You better go, Queen Elena calls." I said sarcastically. Matt looked from Elena to me with furrowed brows before turning back to Elena and shaking his head. "What are you doing?" I asked in confusion as I watched Elena and Bonnie stare at each other in shock.

"They're the ones in the wrong. They can't keep things from _you_ and then hate _you_for it. And I hope you can forgive me for my part in the Rebekah and Katherine incident. I really didn't know what to believe."

I shook my head. "I was never mad at you so there's nothing to forgive."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tyler smirked as he sat down next to Matt with a tray full of food.

"Nothing." Matt answered.

"How much food did you buy?" I blurted as I stared at the mountain pile stuffed on his tray.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I am part wolf you know, I still need to eat."

"Yeah but moderation helps." I smirked as Matt laughed.

"Says the girl that sat and ate an extra-large meat feast pizza all to herself."

"I remember that!" Matt laughed.

I scowled playfully at the both of them. "I was hungry." I defended. "And you two had one as well."

We were all still laughing when Jeremy approached. "Hey, can I speak to you?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied as I gestured to the seat next to me.

"Errm… not here."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you guys later." I said as I stood up from the table and waved to them before following Jeremy outside.

"Did you drive here?" He asked.

"Yes, my cars this way."

* * *

><p>We went to the mystic grill. Jeremy walked in first and frowned before he turned around to me. "We can go somewhere else if you want?" I glanced behind him and saw Damon sitting at the bar so I rolled my eyes.<p>

"I'm good." I stated. Jeremy frowned before reluctantly continuing inside and seating himself inside a booth. "I'll get the drinks." I stated. I was gone before he could protest and sauntered up to the bar. "A bottle of single malt whisky and two shot glasses please, on the house." I compelled.

The man smirked at me. "Coming right up and it's on the house of course." I smirked in triumph. I was getting quite good at being a vampire.

"That's called stealing." Damon stated as he nursed a glass of bourbon.

"Hypocrite." I replied then smirked as I said. "Is this what you do all day when you don't have lives to ruin? Sit and drink all day?"

He didn't bother replying and I didn't wait for an answer I just grabbed he drink and watched back over to Jeremy. "It's half twelve." He stated as his eyes bugged out of his head at seeing the whisky.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." I mumbled as I poured it in to the two glasses.

"You're a bad influence on me." He laughed as he downed the shot.

"Me?" I scoffed. "You're the one dragging me out of school and ruining my education." He laughed. "So why exactly did you drag me here?" I asked.

"I spoke to Rick." He answered hesitantly. I raised my eyebrows so he sighed. "And Elena." He added. "You attacked Bonnie and nearly broke Elena's arm."

"They pissed me off."

"So that excuses it?" He exclaimed. I stayed silent. "Why have you turned it off?"

"Because it's easier." I answered as I ignored the shot glass and started drinking straight from the bottle.

"But this isn't you!"

I laughed. "Oh, it's exactly me; just without the added baggage."

"Rick and I don't hate you, okay? We just want you to turn it back on." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, what about what I want?" I questioned. I leant forward over the table trying to control the demon that wanted to surface. "I don't want to feel like my heart is being ripped out off my chest and set on fire! I don't want to feel like I could break at any moment! I've had enough crap to deal with in my life, I can't take anymore!"

He looked at me with sadness and pity in his eyes and I had to stop myself from cringing. "You won't break." He said confidently. "I won't let you. You're too strong to break."

I sighed in annoyance. "I'm not Jer! Are you seriously saying that if you had the choice to feel no guilt, no remorse, no sadness, you wouldn't?" He stayed silent so I nodded. "Exactly."

"I can't tell you what to do but… just do the right thing." He got up then and left me sitting there. I still had the car keys so I guess he'd be walking back to school.

"So you've flicked the switch, much say I'm impressed." Klaus said as she sat in the seat Jeremy just vacated. He took the bottle from me and smirked as he took a gulp. "Single malt, my favourite."

"Today has been a very bad day." I said pronouncing each word carefully. "So whatever you want, get to the point."

"Your brother's right you know? You won't break. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You can't give that dick the satisfaction of breaking; he doesn't deserve your tears."

"Let's not forget who caused him to hate me."

He smirked. "You didn't have to try and save me."

"Then he would have died." I stated.

"And the world would be a much better place."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Damon was watching us intently with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. "So where's the rest of your family?" I asked as I looked around curiously playing dumb. "Shouldn't you have raised them from the dead yet?"

He gritted his teeth. "That's actually the reason why I'm here. Do you know where Stefan is?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Have you spoken to Stefan at all?"

"Nope." I lied.

His eyes darkened in anger as he drank more of the whisky. "So what's Stefan done?"

"Stole my family."

I smirked. "Karmas a bitch."

"Well until I find out where he's keeping them and I get them back I am going to rip this town apart."

"Oooh I'm shaking." I mocked.

"If you thought I was evil you haven't seen nothing yet!" He threatened. "I'll kill everyone you've ever cared about, starting with Jeremy!"

I leant across the table top again so we were only an inch apart. "You do that." I said. "But if you do I can promise you that you will never see your family again; in fact they will never see the light of day again. I will rip them limb from limb and toss their remains in to the sea and they'll be eaten by sharks. Don't underestimate me! You'll regret it!"

* * *

><p>After my chat with Klaus I stormed out of the grill much to his anger and annoyance. I didn't bother going back to school I just text Tyler to get my bag and went home. Once I was sure there was no one listening I dialled his number. <em>"I'm guessing he spoke to you then."<em>Stefan said as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, made a nice little show of threatening my family."

_"What did you do?"_He asked.

"I returned the favour and threatened his family."

_"Good but you do realise he'll live up to his promises. There's no stopping him."_

"I know."

_"You didn't tell him where I am did you?"_He inquired.

"No of course I didn't. I'm not an idiot. But you do realise he's probably got all his hybrids tracking you down."

_"Yeah but I'll be alright, it's up to you to protect everyone in mystic falls."_

"Yeah sure. Jeremy, Rick and Matt will be fine don't worry." I replied.

_"Not just them."_ He sighed. _"Elena, Bonnie and Caroline too."  
><em>  
>I growled. "Not going to happen."<p>

_"You might hate them right this instant but you'll regret it later and you owe me for saving Damon."_

I huffed. "Fine." We silent for a few moments before I finally said. "Good luck."

_"You too."_ And then I hung up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to TheElegantFaerie, ZoeKat13, Ann4ever17, vampirelover14, LovingMeLovingYou, Hottie292, vampirela69, SpencerRiedFanatic, Aly Goode, wizziewoo123, Maddy Love Castiel, Alyssa, XzeroXgurlX, WolfAngel75, aireagle92, (), Psycho17, Trulzxoxo, Lyta and Triquetra-Effect for reviewing you guys are brilliant.<strong>_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. If you want I can still do a flashback chapter but I doubt it'll be this side of Christmas.**_

_**And I know it's early but MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie xx :)**_


	12. The New Deal

_**Thank you to jedininja594 for letting me know that someone has copied this story and the other gilbert sister on quizazz. If the person who's done that is reading this can you stop because it's not nice and i don't like that you're taking credit for MY stories.**_

_**On a brighter note thank you to SkarkGurl, Vampirelover14, TheElegantFaerie, Hottie292, SpencerRiedFanatic, Ann4ever17, Aly Goode, TheVampireDiariesPwincess, SomebodyWhoCares, DevilInWhite, spiderswantmetotapdance, ciaranoelle, HelenElisabeth, WolfAngel75, Marina164509, Maddy Love Castiel, Dark-n-Twisty, vampirela69, Claire, Aarolye, Silvermoonlit, dragonrain618, Luli Cullen, loveonawire.x, REDRydingHood, Trulzxoxo, Psycho17, Katecakes123, smilin steph, Vm Salvatore and Soul Meets Soul On Lover's Lip for reviewing you guys truly are amazing.**_

* * *

><p>I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and jumped up on the counter. "Fuck!" Jeremy cursed as he turned around and jumped out of his skin. I took the cup of coffee from his hands smirking as he tried to control his breathing and smirked as I took a sip from it. He rolled his eyes before turning back around to make another cup.<p>

"Could we please keep the scaring people with vampire speed to a minimum?" Rick asked as he entered the kitchen. "Thanks." He smirked as he took the cup of coffee from Jeremy's hand and took a sip.

"Oh come on!" Jeremy exclaimed as he started to make another cup.

Rick and I laughed as we high fived. We were silent as Rick sat at the table and Jeremy leant against the side both watching me intently. "You're not going to be giving me another lecture are you?" I sighed.

"Damon said he saw you talking to Klaus the other week at the grill." Rick stated.

"And it took you this long to bring it up?" I smirked.

"I was waiting for the right time. So?..." He pressed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'd hardly call it talking." I scoffed. "He pissed me off and I pissed him off. It was more of an exchange of threatening words."

"About?" Jeremy pressed.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." I smirked.

"No, no more killing." Rick said sternly as he stood up and moved to stand beside Jeremy. "What you did to Chase and those people at the bar will not be happening again."

"We understand why you flipped the switch and we know that nothing we say will make you change your mind about that but you can't kill people." Jeremy added.

"I'm a vampire now. Nothing you do or say is going to change that. I need blood to survive. I'm a killer, it's part of who I am." I defended.

"Yeah, but Stefan survived on-" Jeremy started but I cut him off.

"A bunny diet seriously. Because that worked out oh so well for Stefan." I said sarcastically.

"I can get Damon to go to the blood bank so you don't have to kill." Rick reasoned.

"And if I want to kill?" They both stayed silent until Rick spoke up.

"Then you have to fight that."

"How about a compromise?" I asked. They both nodded hesitantly. "I'm not going to stop killing. I'm a murder now, it's part of being a vampire. Humans are going to die anyway and most of them are evil, I'm just speeding that along. But I won't kill a lot. I haven't killed in about 36 hours so that's a start."

"So you won't go on a rampage and kill half the town?" Jeremy clarified.

"I won't." I replied confidently.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Rick breathed out as he ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, keep the death count to a minimum and don't kill innocent people."

"Unless they piss me off."

"No, even if they piss you off." He said sternly. "You have to be the bigger person."

I sighed. "Fine."

"And cover your tracks. I don't want you getting staked by anyone." Jeremy added.

"Why do you think I burnt the bar down?"

"But you left that boy on the highway." Rick stated.

"… I got distracted." I defended.

"How?" Jeremy inquired curiously.

"Stefan and Katherine showed up." I answered.

"Speaking of Stefan why has he been ringing you." Elena asked as she walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen dressed in running clothes.

"He hasn't." I lied.

She held up my phone and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, he has."

"That's an invasion of privacy." I pointed out.

"He's been ringing you and you've been ringing him." She stated in anger.

"Did you read my emails too?" I questioned in amusement.

"Is this to do with the Klaus thing?" Rick asked.

I stayed silent.

"See! I told you she can't be trusted! She's working with him! I hope you and Klaus are very happy together!" She exploded.

I laughed. "There is going to be a time when you're going to have to apologise for every little thing you've said to me and accused me of. That day is going to be a good day."

"You're working for Klaus just admit it!" She pressed.

"It's quite the opposite actually." I stated.

"Stop lying!" Elena screeched.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ELENA SHUT UP!" Jeremy shouted. Elena went bright red as she glared at him.

"Okay, everyone just calm down." Rick ordered before turning to Elena. "Let's let Dani explain."

"So we can hear more lies!" She spat.

In an instant I had Elena gripped around the throat and held against the wall. "DANI STOP!" Rick commanded as him and Jeremy tried to pry me off her.

"You said I can't kill anyone innocent." I stated as I added more pressure to Elena cutting off her air supply. "Tell me, what's innocent about her?" Before they could answer I'd already dropped her to the ground where she started spluttering and coughing as she tried to breathe. I hopped back up on the counter and started to swing my legs as they helped Elena. "Trust me; words can't describe how badly I want to kill you right now. However, I told Stefan I would protect you."

"Stefan wants you to protect me?" She asked hope shining in her eyes as she regained her bearings and stood up.

"Sadly and it's not just you either. It's you and your merry little band of bitches. And just to clarify I'm only doing it because I owe him." All three of them listened intently as I spoke. "Stefan did something super awesome but yet super stupid and I'm helping him. We pissed Klaus off and he's warned us that he's going to hurt every single person we care about. I was all for just protecting Jeremy, Rick and Matt but I owe him and he wants the rest of you safe." I explained.

"What did you do?" Rick asked.

"I can't tell you in case he comes after you."

Elena laughed. "You're just making this up aren't you? You can't tell us because there's nothing to tell." She shook her head in anger. "I'm out of here." She said before taking off towards the door.

"Just watch your back, Elena." I called as she slammed the door.

"Well that went well." I said as I sipped my coffee.

"You two need to sort out what's gone on between you and soon." Alaric insisted.

"If she apologises… I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>I walked in to the grill and smirked as Elena's voice drifted to my ears. "I feel like I'm going crazy. I'm paranoid all the time."<p>

"You have every right to be." Bonnie replied. "Klaus is still out there and he know you tried to kill him."

"Why hasn't he made a move yet?" Elena questioned just as I reached the table.

"It's called the element of surprise." I whispered causing them both to jump. I laughed as they quickly tried to compose themselves. "And I think he has bigger things to deal with other than an attempted assassination."

"It was only 'attempted' because you and Stefan betrayed us!" Elena spat.

"Hmmm." I smirked before turning around and heading towards the bar where Rick and Damon were. "Well someone's having a good day." I commented as Damon poured a mixture of drinks in to a shot glass and knocking it back.

"Brunch in a bottle." He replied before glancing at Rick who was busy grading papers. "Come on Rick, I can't drink all of this by myself. Well I can but then somebody's gettin' naked."

"You don't hear me complaining." I smirked. "… Or her for that matter." I added gesturing to the bar tender who was smiling seductively at him.

Damon smirked at me before turning to the girl and winking. "I can't believe you're making me drink alone." He whined.

"I'm busy." Alaric replied not even bothering to look up from the paper he was grading.

"What about you?" He inquired gazing up at me. "Drink for old times sake."

"You know me; I never pass up a drink." He handed me a shot glass and I quickly downed it.

Alaric glanced up then in confusion. "You two seen to be actually getting on. Have I entered an alternate universe?"

We both laughed. "We live in the same town." I stated.

"Drink in the same bar." Damon added.

"We have to tolerate each other."

"It doesn't mean we're friends." Damon clarified.

"You and Elena live in the same house and you can't even tolerate each other." Rick stated.

"That's because Elena does everything she can to piss me off, like going through my phone."

"That's siblings for you, you can never trust them." Damon commented.

"Sure you can, you just put two and two together and get twenty before letting anyone explain." I retorted.

"Will you two just give it a rest?" Alaric asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "It's the eve of Klaus-ageddon. Join us for a drink."

"This may come as a shock but I'm not here to hang out with you." Rick responded as I sat on the bar stool next to him. "I'm here to see Jeremy, who is an" He glanced up at the clock before continuing. "hour late for his shift."

"Kids today" Damon smirked. "where are their values."

"He still hasn't told you?" I inquired.

"Told me what?" Rick questioned.

"Yikes." I mumbled.

"Did you just say you were waiting for Jeremy as in Jeremy Gilbert?" The bar tender asked?

"Yes." Alaric answered at the same time I said "No."

Rick looked at me in confusion before nodding towards the girl. "Yes, we are."

"Well he got fired last week." She replied before turning on her heel and walking off to serve someone else.

"Ooops." Damon said softly as he poured himself another drink.

"You knew didn't you?" Rick questioned suspiciously. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not to; he wanted to do it himself. And between you and me I don't think he wanted Elena breathing down his neck… Saying that I don't think he wanted you breathing down his neck either."

"Ooh family drama." Damon whispered as he re-filled his drink.

"Do you see this?" He inquired as he pulled out a paper that read:

_Jeremy Gilbert  
>American history 201<em>

With a big red f on the front.

"That's not the first 'f' he's had and it certainly won't be the last." I shrugged.

"That's his mid-term paper." He stated. "Copied it straight from the internet and he didn't even try to hide it."

"There's got to be some perks to having your guardian as your history teacher." I smirked.

"Oooh somebody's getting grounded." Damon laughed.

* * *

><p>About an hour later I was still at the grill. Alaric had left about ten minutes after informing Elena about Jeremy. Damon had sauntered off to play darts and Elena was now talking to him with a sly grin on her face. I couldn't stop the pang that I felt in my chest. I didn't bother listening in; I didn't really want to hear it. The barstool beside me and pulled out and someone sat down. I didn't bother turning to see who it was I already knew. "Hi." She breathed.<p>

"Caroline." I acknowledged.

"I forgive you." She said.

I turned to look at her in confusion. "Why? I wouldn't forgive me."

"Because you're my best friend and you've forgiven me for a lot of things in the past. I was a crappy friend and I didn't trust you and you slept with Tyler, when we weren't actually together… but it still hurt me but I'm willing to forgive you if you'll forgive me." I smiled as I nodded. In an instant her arms were wrapped around me. "Thank God!" She exclaimed. "You don't know how much I've missed having you as a friend." She paused then and her voice lowered. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Why?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Look behind you." I turned in in my seat to see Klaus had just entered the grill but was frozen in the entry way staring at me. I looked a little to the right to see Damon had stopped playing darts and was ignoring Elena's attempt at conversation because his dark gaze was locked on mine. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched.

"Shit." I mumbled as I turned around to face Caroline.

"I'm sorry!" She said panicked. "I thought they knew and I certainly didn't think they were listening."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

She grimaced. "I really have to go. I'm sorry, I only stopped by to speak to you."

"Its fine." I smiled.

"But I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged me quickly before jumping up from the bar stool and bounced out of the bar.

In the corner of my eye I saw Klaus approach Elena and Damon. I quickly tuned in to the conversation as my curiosity grew. "You're going to do this here in the grill?" Damon questioned as he stepped in front of Elena. "That's a little beneath you don't you think."

"I don't know what you're talking about I just came down to my local pub to get a drink with a mate." I swivelled round on my seat to see Klaus gesture to a man behind him. "Get a round in would you tony?" The hybrid nodded before walking over to the bar.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon retorted.

"My sister seems to be missing." Klaus said with an edge to his voice. "I need to sort that out."

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho can't be too hard to find." Damon smirked.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town." Klaus replied as he took a step closer to Damon and took the darts from his hand as he stalked over to the board. "Think I might fancy a home here. Though I imagine you're wondering how this affects you and the answer is it doesn't, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your lives how you choose. You have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked.

"For starters you can tell me where I can find Stefan." Klaus answered.

"Stefan skipped town the second him and Dani saved your ass." Damon hissed.

"You see that is a shame." Klaus threw the dart and hot the bullseye before he continued. "Your brother stole from me; I need him to be found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena stated.

Klaus took a step closer to her with a smile on his face as Damon stepped in front of her. "Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart."

I stood up from my seat then and my made my way towards them. "Gee, if only there was someone who knew where Stefan was."

Damon and Elena glared at me while Klaus smiled. "You're playing a dangerous game. You and Stefan will pay for this." He threatened.

I smirked as I walked past him and towards the door. Just as I reached the exit I peered over my shoulder and shouted "Don't hate the players, hate the game."

* * *

><p>"Nice shot." I noted as Jeremy fired the crossbow and hit the can of the fallen tree. Jeremy jumped as he whirled around to see me leaning against a tree.<p>

"Nice of you to join us." Tyler smirked.

"Nice to be invited." I retorted sarcastically.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he threw me a can of beer before replacing the one Jeremy had shot. I took a sip from the can as Jeremy frowned. "What's the point of all this anyway?" He asked.

"The point is I'm pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass." Tyler answered. "The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff."

"Profound." Jeremy laughed as he re-loaded the crossbow. "If Alaric finds out I took this he's going to use it on me."

"He's already going to use it on you." I replied.

"Why?" He inquired.

"He found out that you got fired from the grill and before you ask no, I didn't tell him, girl behind the bar did."

Jeremy sighed. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"So what's the deal with that anyway?" Tyler asked. "Is he like your guardian now?"

"Sorta yeah. I think he feels responsible for us now." Jeremy answered.

"Do you like him?" He questioned as he glanced between us.

"Yeah, he's like an uncle to us." I replied. "He's way better than the uncle we actually have. At least I know he won't turn out to be my dad." They both laughed.

"Do you wanna move out of the way?" Jeremy asked as he aimed the crossbow.

Tyler laughed before saying. "I'm a hybrid Gilbert, you can't kill me unless you cut of my head or rip out my heart."

"Hmmm, tempting." I smirked.

Tyler rolled his eyes before glancing at Jeremy. "And you're defiantly not going to do it with that lame ass cross bow. But go ahead give it your best shot. Unless you don't think you can hit me."

Jeremy aimed and shot but Tyler caught it easily before throwing it back to Jeremy. They both laughed as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Bonnies helping us hide the coffins_

I sighed in annoyance at Stefan's text. Was he really that stupid? "Who is it?" Tyler asked.

"No one." I answered before quickly typing.

_You do realise that Bonnie will tell Elena who will tell… EVERYBODY! _He didn't reply to it though.

Jeremy groaned. "I left my phone at home."

"Then let's go and get it." I replied.

* * *

><p>Jeremy opened the door first and walked in to the kitchen as I followed. Tyler had to wait outside seems as no one had invited him in. When we reached the kitchen Alaric and Elena shared a look as they set up the table. "Just in time." Elena grinned. "We're cooking."<p>

"Sorry just passing through." Jeremy replied as he grabbed his phone from the counter.

Rick and Elena locked eyes as Rick spoke. "Awwr I thought we'd all stay in and have dinner like a A typical family.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Maybe because he got fired and he didn't tell anyone." Elena spat glaring in my direction.

"Well that's not technically true." Jeremy corrected. "I told Dani."

"We need to sit down and sort this out." Alaric said.

Jeremy sighed. "Look can we do this later, I made plans with Tyler."

"Whoa, wait. When did you start hanging round with Tyler Lockwood?" Rick inquired.

Jeremy shrugged. "I dunno, does it matter?"

"Yes Jeremy, it matters." Elena hissed. "He was sired by Klaus."

"Blah, blah, blah." I groaned. "We get it. You don't trust Tyler."

"He's dangerous." She stated.

"He can still hear you, he's right outside." Jeremy replied angrily. "Besides you of all people are going to lecture me on who I can and can't hang round with."

"What is with the attitude?" Elena questioned before turning to glare at me. "This is all you, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes as Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "This has nothing to do with Dani. Believe it or not she's not the problem."

"Yes she is." Elena argued.

Jeremy shook his head. "Whatever, this is lame and Tyler's waiting."

"Oh, no, no!" Elena protested as she stepped in front of him blocking his exit. "You're not going anywhere especially with Tyler Lockwood."

Jeremy looked back at Alaric for support but he only shook his head. "I'm with her on this one Jer."

"Ever heard of the expression keep you friends close but your enemies closer?" I asked in amusement.

"He can hear you!" Elena snarled.

"Your point is?"

"My point is, is that you can leave with whoever you want but he's not."

"Fine, you want me to stay in let's all stay in. Yo, Tyler, come on in!" Jeremy shouted.

"Jeremy!" Elena screeched as she door opened and Tyler strolled in.

"Sit down Ty, I'll get you a drink." I laughed as I walked over to the fridge. I opened it to see the whole bottom shelf was filled with blood bags. I smiled as I took two and held them up to Alaric. "I'm guessing Damon's to thank for this." He nodded still watching Tyler from the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes as I ripped the bags opened and poured them in to the glasses that Jeremy had placed down. I handed Tyler his glass before sitting down opposite him while Jeremy sat beside him.

"Thanks." Tyler grinned as he took a sip.

"This is weird." Elena commented as she paced behind me. "Klaus has hybrids stalking meand now you're just sitting in our kitchen."

"Look, maybe I should just go."

"No, stay. You're not doing anything." Jeremy reasoned.

"Just ignore her. I do." I smirked.

"Unless you, I don't know, have to check in with your hybrid master." She said sarcastically.

Tyler laughed. "It's not like that, Elena."

"So Tyler." Rick said sitting down at the head of the table. "What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?"

"Compulsion is just mind control, like hypnosis." Tyler started. "But being sired is… it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing."

"S you believe serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena questioned.

"I don't serve him." Tyler corrected. "Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life, I owe him for that."

"But what if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Rick asked.

"He wouldn't." Tyler argued. "And even if he did, I'd be fine, I'm a hybrid."

"Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena inquired.

"Again, he wouldn't."

"But if he did."

"Then I don't know! I'd rip out my heart!" Tyler admitted in frustration. Everyone went silent as they stared at him in shock. "You guys sound like Caroline. Getting freaked out about something you know nothing about."

"Speaking of Caroline." I said changing the subject as I took a drink of the blood. "She came in to the grill earlier and she mentioned you and me and I think Klaus over heard."

"Shit." He cursed. "He's going to kill me."

"If he says anything to you just tell him if he anything happens to you, his family will pay the price."

"What?" Elena, Jeremy and Rick all screeched in unison.

Tyler nodded hesitantly before frowning. "You do realise he'll make you pay for that, right?"

I only smirked as everyone else stared at me in confusion before Jeremy phone rang. He was only on it for a second before he hung up. "I think I'm going to go." Tyler said as he stood up. "Thanks but the dinner offer but no thanks."

"Next time." Rick smiled as Tyler smiled at me and jermey before walking to the front door and shutting it behind him. "Well that was illuminating." Rick muttered as he stood up as well to check on the food.

"No, that was just rude." I stated.

"So, now Tyler Lockwood's a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena muttered as she started helping Rick. I rolled my eyes before my phone rang so I stood up to answer it and walked in to the living room, out of earshot of everyone else.

"Hello." I answered.

_"Hello Danielle." _I could practically see the smirk through the phone as he purred my name.

"Klaus." I stated. "How'd you get this number?"

_"That's not important." _He answered.

"Well you have exactly five seconds to explain what you want before I hang up."

_"I want those coffins back."  
><em>  
>"Well that's not going to happen." I stated.<p>

He chuckled. _"I think you'll be more agreeable in about 30 seconds."_

"Oh, really? And why's that?"

_"Where's Jeremy?" _He asked. I pressed end call on my phone before running back in to the kitchen.

"Jeremy?" I shouted in to the empty room. Elena and Rick whirled around in confusion but frowned when they saw Jeremy wasn't there. "Shit." I cursed as Jeremy's ring sat on the table before turning on my heel and running towards the front door. I pulled it open to see Jeremy standing in the middle of the road with a car speeding towards him. "Jeremy!" I screamed as I ran towards him. Without thinking I pushed him out of the way. He landed a few feet away on the grass. But just as Alaric reached me to do the same the car hit and the world began to spin around us. Pain took over my body as I landed with a thud on the ground. I cried out as I pushed my shoulder back in to place and pushed the bone back in to my leg. I let out a sigh of relief when my body healed itself and the pain vanished. I sat up to see Elena crouched over Rick who was lying there unmoving. The car had already vanished but I already knew it was one of Klaus stupid little hybrids. I crawled over to Rick at the same time Jeremy seemed to get his bearing and do the same.

"He's wearing his ring." Elena stated. "He's going to be okay."

"I don't understand." Jeremy muttered.

"Where's your vervain bracelet?" I questioned.

"It was Tyler. That's the reason he wanted to be your friend." Elena shouted.

"Who was on the phone?" I inquired.

"Klaus." Jeremy whispered.

"Figures." I mumbled before lifting Rick in to my arms and blurring inside. Elena and Jeremy ran in after me then both looking frantic.

"Can't you do anything?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope, he's already dead." I replied. "But it was a hybrid driving and he's wearing his ring so he should be okay. Now go find some vervain." I said sternly. He nodded before scurrying off. I followed after him as I made my way towards Alaric's room. I went to the side of his bed to the chest of drawers and opened the top one pulling out everything I would need and secured them in the waist of my jeans.

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned.

"You're really going to have to stop this whole stalking fiasco, it's really becoming annoying." I retorted as I whirled around and pushed past her and continuing down the stairs.

"You didn't answer my question!" Elena shouted as I opened the front door.

I turned around to lock eyes with her, clearing my face of emotions as I pushed them to the back of my brain. "Klaus and Tyler think they can hurt the people in my family. I'm going to show them how much of a bad idea that really was."

* * *

><p>I walked straight in to the grill and my eyes locked on him sitting at the bar. I stalked straight up to him and grabbed his arm yanking him right off the seat. "What the hell?" He growled.<p>

"Shut up!" I snarled as I dragged him around the back of the grill. I slammed him up against the wall and shoved a stake in to his abdomen. He cried out in pain as his whole body tensed. "Going after Jeremy was a very bad move!" I growled.

"I'm sorry." Tyler bit out. "He told me no one would die."

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"I'll show you." He compromised. I removed the stake and shoved it in his back causing him to groan as he doubled over.

"Start moving." I commanded.

He led me to a mansion that builders working all over it. We'd had to keep off the main streets so it had taken us quite a while to get here. I removed the stake from Tyler's back and pushed him through the door as my eyes locked on Klaus. "Danielle, have lovely to see you, sweetheart." I pulled the gun filled with wooden bullets from the back of my jeans and fired 5 shots in to his chest. He smirked. "I've been around for a _very_long time. Did you really think that would hurt me?"

I smirked. "No, but this might." I pulled the pin out of the wolfs bane grenade and threw it in to the air. Klaus let out a cry of pain and Tyler withered on the floor as it burned their skin.

"Tyler leave us!" Klaus ordered once his skin had healed. In a blur of movement Tyler left the room leaving only me and Klaus.

"You underestimated me and what I was capable of." I stated.

He nodded and smirked. "Defiantly won't be making that mistake again. I'm very impressed by the way."

"Well thanks for that little car trick with Jeremy. That hybrid prick ran me over."

"It's quite upsetting that he survived." Klaus noted.

"Yeah, well you know what they say. Tit for tat. An eye for an eye. A brother for a brother." I smirked. "So my question is which brother?" Klaus' face dropped as he narrowed his eyes. "I only knew Elijah, so I was wondering who the other two were. They're very handsome though. To be honest, your whole family is hot. So come on spill what are their names? Who am I ripping to pieces?"

"If you touch anyone of them Jeremy won't walk away next time!" He hissed.

"Hmmm… enjoy life while you can." I turned on my heel then and headed towards the door but stopped when he spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" He inquired.

"There's a forth coffin that won't open. Makes me wonder, what's in there that you wanted to keep hidden."

He froze before saying. "Just give me my family back and we'll let bygones be bygones." I didn't reply just continued walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Elena said as soon as I stepped foot through the front door.<p>

"Is Rick awake yet?" I asked Jeremy who was slouched on the floor, doing my best to ignore Elena.

"Not yet." Jeremy replied.

"You took Rick's gun." Elena stated as she stood beside Damon.

I rolled my eyes. "Here." I said taking it out and throwing it at her. "It served its purpose." Damon caught it before it smacked Elena in the face, so I pouted at him.

"Why did you need it?" Elena questioned.

"All you do is ask questions, it's really annoying."

Damon rolled his eyes before changing the subject. "Klaus was trying to send us a message by trying to run you over. He wants us to find Stefan, who stole coffins full of his dead family members."

"Coffins?" Elena gasped.

"Yep." Damon responded popping the 'p'. "Now all we have do is find four coffins and wallah. No one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die."

"Wait." Jeremy said standing up. "That's your big plan, to steal back 4 dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me everyone else we know."

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here. Pack our bags and go."

"Whoa, Jeremy calm down." Elena said.

"No Elena I'm not going to calm down! This happens every time no matter what we do. You can get on my case about school and work but who cares? None of us are going to make it out of this town alive!" He exploded.

In an instant I was standing right in front of his face. "You need to calm down. Don't be so optimistic. None of you need a plan because I already have a plan in motion. Klaus won't hurt you again because now he knows what'll happen."

"We need to find Stefan and I'm guessing you know exactly where he is." Damon said.

I stayed silent as I smirked.

"I don't trust you and I certainly don't trust your idiotic plan so just tell us where he is." Elena snapped.

"Hmmm. You have a good day now." I smirked before walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>As I reached the edge of the forest just before the witch house I saw Damon tackle Stefan and pin him to the ground with a stake. "Boys, boys, boys. Can't you two ever play nice?"<p>

"Nope." Damon replied as he reluctantly stood up.

"How'd you find him here anyway?" I asked.

"Bonnie." Stefan answered as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Told you we couldn't trust her."

"Yep you were right." He agreed.

"I had a very productive day today." I said to Stefan. "This morning I was drinking. Then by mid-afternoon I was pushing a compelled Jeremy out of the way of an oncoming car and taking the hit myself. Then by late-afternoon I was attacking Klaus and Tyler."

"Seriously?" They asked in unison.

I nodded. "Makes me wonder how the night's going to pan out."

"Why did you stop me from killing Klaus and then steal his family? Why!" Damon growled. "It doesn't make sense." When Stefan didn't answer Damon tackled and staked him again. "Answer me!"

Stefan cried out in pain before I grabbed Damon by the shoulder and threw him backwards. "Piece by piece Klaus stole everything from us." Stefan started pointing between the two of us. "So we're doing the same to him."

"But I had him Stefan!" Damon snarled. "Why'd you screw it up?"

"You know why!" I shouted. "I told you countless times and you even heard Klaus say it!"

"We did it to save you." Stefan said.

"No." Damon said defiantly as he kicked the side of the house in anger.

"He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus had of died his hybrids would have killed you."

We were silent again for a while as Damon processed it. "You know what I don't understand, why save me?"

"Because I loved you." I answered.

Damon looked at me with a hint of regret ad sorrow in his eyes before he locked eyes with Stefan. "And you? Brotherly love? Guilty conscience? Does is switch on does it switch off?"

"Do you have somewhere you need to be Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Awwr deflection. That's not going to work on me, I invented that."

"We're done." Stefan said. "Why don't you just go away?"

"I have another question. Why steal the coffins?"

"Because Klaus' family is his one weakness we can use against him." Stefan answered.

"Use against him for what? You're not going to kill him, because there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me."

"You're wrong Damon." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"Klaus doesn't just get to live forever. There's another way. There has to be." Stefan added.

"Fair enough." Damon shrugged. "But whatever you two are up to I want in."

"We don't need your help." I stated.

"Really because last time I checked, Stefan's hiding out in a haunted house." Damon retorted.

"Minutes alone, Damon." Stefan replied.

"If you go up against Klaus you have to be cut throat and devious and I'm so much better at that then you two."

"You are the second person to underestimate me today Damon." I snapped.

"Come on, we can be like the three musketeers." Damon smirked. "If you're going to keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason."

Stefan locked eyes with me. "3 is better than 2."

"You want in huh?" I asked looking at Damon.

"Yes." Damon answered.

"But it's just us three, Elena stays out of it." I clarified.

"Deal."

"Then follow me." Stefan said as he walked inside the house.

"I'm not so welcome in there."

"If you want the same thing as us, we won't have a problem." I smirked as I followed after Stefan.

We led Damon down to the basement. "Have a look." Stefan said gesturing to the space in front of him.

"Wow, Klaus is allergic to dust." He said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Look again."

Damon's eyes widened as the four coffins appeared to him. "The spirits hate Klaus as much as we do; they're using their powers to hide the coffins." Stefan explained.

"So even if he comes in to the house-" Damon started.

"He won't be able to find them." I finished. "I'll leave you two to your brotherly bonding. I'm going to go and check on Rick." I walked all the way outside before Damon stopped me.

"Hey." He whispered as he gazed in to my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"But you didn't."

"I know and I want so badly to go back in time and trust you and do everything differently. I was so stupid to trust Elena but I was jealous and she could see that and she used it. She planted doubt in my mind and I was the biggest dick ever because I believed her. I'm sorry."

"You said that you would rather I be dead than see me with Klaus."

"I didn't mean it. I was angry! I was an idiot! But you have to understand I don't care who you're with, I just want you to be happy… even if that's not with me." He admitted.

"I was happy. I was happy with you but if a relationship doesn't have trust than what does it have?"

"Love. It has love… I still love you." His blue eyes bored in to mine and I nearly melted on the spot but I couldn't do this. If I let him back in, he's a sitting duck for Klaus.

"And I still love you, probably always will." He grinned as he took a step closer to me and placed his hands on either side of my cheeks. I placed mine over his and made my eyes turn cold. "But I can't forgive you."

"Ever?" He asked his voice nearly breaking as tears formed in his eyes.

"One day, maybe. But it defiantly won't be today."

He smiled softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Well that's okay, because I have eternity to wait and I won't be giving up on you, on us."

"Goodbye Damon." I whispered.

"Goodbye partner."

* * *

><p>As I reached my home, there was an ambulance outside, a hybrid standing in the doorway and a panicked Elena standing inside the threshold. I blurred up to the man and grabbed him from behind just as the ambulance drove off. Feeling a presence behind me I whirled around and Jeremy shot his cross bow, shooting the hybrid right through the chest. I dropped him to the ground and walked inside to see Alaric lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. "Nice one Jer." I smiled as he walked in behind me.<p>

"He's not dead yet." Jeremy stated as he ran in to the kitchen.

"I've got it Jer, help Rick." I replied.

"No." He responded as he grabbed a chopping knife. "You can help him better than me."

"Jer, I'll do it." I argued.

"Just help Rick." He snapped.

"Just get him to a hospital." Elena said as I knelt down next to Rick.

"I can just give him some blood." I stated.

"He might need professional help just get him there."

"Fine!" I snapped as I lifted him up in my arms. I walked outside just as Jeremy brought the knife down disconnecting the hybrids head from his body. "Drag the body inside and I'll deal with it." I told them. I took off then using my vampire speed to get there in 4 seconds. "I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" I shouted as soon as I got through the entrance. In an instant someone had a gurney next to me so I placed him on it.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"He was hit by a car." I answered as a team of doctors and nurses started to wheel him down the corridor.

I grabbed a hold of one of the doctors and kept my eyes locked on his. "As soon as he wakes up, you come and get me." I compelled.

"I'll come and get you." He repeated in a monotone voice.

I waited for an hour before that same doctor came back to me. "He's awake now but he's still very weak." I followed after him and winced as I saw Alaric lying on a hospital bed coughing up blood.

"Leave." I commanded locking eyes with each of the people in the room before they sauntered off. "Do you want my blood?" I asked as my eyes darkened and my fangs lengthened. He nodded so I quickly bit in to my wrist and held it against his mouth.

He started coughing again as I pulled my wrist back but his wounds were already healing. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" He asked.

"Elena." I answered. "She just told me to get you to hospital. Arguing would have just wasted time."

"Thank you." He whispered as he relaxed in to the bed.

"You're welcome."

"What about the hospital staff, they can't know I just magically healed."

"Already taken care of." We both looked up to see Damon standing in the doorway.

"Good." Rick concluded.

"I have a body to bury, you can babysit can't you?" I asked Damon smirking as Rick narrowed his eyes.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Bodies gone." I concluded as I walked in the back door covered in blood and dirt. Elena was crying and she was rinsing a bloody cloth under the water. "Klaus' hybrid is now at the bottom of Steven's quarry."<p>

"How can you be so calm?" Elena snapped.

"This is my life now. I'll be getting rid of dead bodies for centuries to come." I answered coldly.

"How are you?" Damon questioned as his eyes raked over my dirty clothes.

"Great." I smiled.

"I'm not, I'm falling to pieces." Elena sobbed.

I rolled my eyes at her theatricals. "I'm going for a shower. You can deal with her."

"No, wait I have to tell you something." Elena exclaimed. "The night of the homecoming dance, I daggered Rebekah."

"Kinda figured." I replied.

"And we kept her in the cellar at the boarding house." She elaborated.

"Again, kind of figured. That's where we hid Elijah."

"I… I made a deal with Klaus." She blurted.

Damon froze as I narrowed my eyes at her. "The next words out of your mouth better be 'just kidding' or you're going to be sorry". I growled.

She shook her head. "I gave him Rebekah." She admitted.

"No, no, no, no!" I screeched. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I thought you liked Rebekah."

"I do but I don't like Klaus. So thank you very fucking much Elena."

"She's going to come straight here and kill you."

I calmed down then and smirked. "Second thought that might not be so bad."

"Klaus won't let her kill me because he needs me." Elena defended.

"And you trust him?" Damon snarled.

"No, I don't trust him." Elena replied. "What other choice do I have?" She asked locking eyes with Damon. "I don't trust Stefan and I certainly don't trust her." She said glaring at me. "You think the both of them are just going to give up the coffins?"

"Of course we're not going to give up the coffins because we're not completely brain dead!" I shouted. Elena glared at me so I glared back. "I hope Rebekah does come after you. And I sincerely hope… she makes it painful." I spat before turning around and blurring upstairs.

After a longish shower I changed in to a tank top and shorts before pulling my wet hair up in to a pony tail. As I opened up my bedroom door to go downstairs I saw Damon, Elena and Rick all heading in to Jeremy's room. "Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks." I frowned in confusion as I listened in carefully. "Here's the thing Jer, you're going to go out of town for a while."

NO! NO! NO! I ran in to his room and pushed past Alaric who grabbed a hold of my arms. "What the hell are you doing!" I screamed.

"This has to be done." Elena said sternly.

Jeremy's eyes were locked on to Damon's. "For a long while."

"No!" I whirled around in Alaric's grip and snapped his neck easily before rushing forwards. But I gasped in pain as Elena injected me a vervain dart. "Please!" I choked out as I collapsed on to the floor.

"This has to be done." Elena repeated.

"You're going to stay with some nice family friends in Denver." Damon continued.

"Don't do this." I whispered. I couldn't move. It was taking all of my energy just to keep my eyes half open.

"You're going to be at a new school, meet new girls, living girls, you're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want to do."

"Tell him he's going to leave mystic falls behind and never think twice about it." Elena told him.

"I know you… Hate me…. And you want… To ruin…. My life… But…. Please I'm…. I'm begging you… don't do…. this." I bit out. Damon glanced at me and I shook my head desperately as tears streamed down my face. "Please?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered before looking back at Jeremy. "You're going to leave mystic falls behind and never think twice about it. You're going to have a better life Jeremy." I couldn't fight any longer. My eyes drooped shut as the vervain took over.

* * *

><p>As soon as my eyes slowly opened I rolled off my bed and fell to the floor. I groaned as my body ached before standing up on unsteady feet and stumbling in to Jeremy room. "Dani?" He asked in a panic as he ran towards me.<p>

I glanced down at the bracelet on his wrist before yanking it off. "Jeremy, look at me!" I commanded. "Forget everything Damon told you. Forget it all." I compelled. His pupils contracted but nothing happened.

"It won't work. I'm older so that means stronger. You can't undo my compulsion." I whirled around to find Damon standing in the door way.

"How could you!" I hissed.

"I asked him to." Elena said stepping out from behind him. I blurred towards her fangs extended but Damon stepped in my way and pushed me back.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"Not here." Damon said. "Let's go downstairs." Elena went first and Damon followed after her and I followed him.

"He was a sixteen year old kid who just decapitated a hybrid." Elena stated.

"So he's just learning to defend himself! Why would you send him away now? You took away his freewill! How could you do that to him?" I screamed.

"He wouldn't have gone otherwise. We're doing this so he's safe." Elena defended.

"Are you that stupid and naive to think that there aren't going to be vampire, witches and werewolves in Denver! At least here we can protect him! We know he's safe!" I shouted.

"It's not being un done. He'll be gone in a day or two. You should treasure the time you have left because he won't be coming back."

"When he finds out-"

"If." Elena corrected.

"No! When. When he finds out you had him compelled again, I hope he hates you as much as I do." I turned to Damon then. "And you!" I hissed. "You can forget about us. I will never forgive you for this. This crossed the line by miles… I hate you!" I was gone in a second. The trees were blurring past me as the tears kept flowing. "ARRRGHH!" I screamed in frustration as I reached the witches house where the coffins where being kept. I pulled on of the shelves down and watched as it smashed t pieces before kicking one of the coffins right across the other side of the room. Before I could react I was flat on my back with Stefan hovering above me.

The anger left me instantly but the sobs took over uncontrollably. "Hey, what happened?" He asked.

"They… The compelled Jeremy…. They compelled him to leave mystic falls behind…. To leave me behind… It hurts Stefan." I sobbed.

Stefan released his hold on me and rolled back on to the heels of his feet. "Bonnie I think you should go." I looked at Bonnie to see Bonnie was standing a few feet behind me.

"You turned the switch back on." She stated.

I let out a bitter laugh as I wiped the tears from my face and sat against the wall. "I've had it switched on for days, I'm just a good actor."

"Since when?" She asked as she took a hesitant step forward.

"The day I attacked you and Elena. I couldn't be that person anymore. I didn't want to be that person."

"She came to me practically in bits." Stefan explained. "I've been helping her keep her emotions in check. If Klaus thinks she cares for people, he'll hurt those people."

"I can't do it anymore! Jeremy was all I had left." I cried.

"You have Alaric." Bonnie said softly.

I shook my head. "I snapped and I killed Rick. He has my blood in his system and his rings been playing up so there's a chance he'll come back as a vampire or not at all. He's going to hate me wither way. But I don't blame him. I hate me."

"I'm sorry." She blurted. "I let my prejudices against vampires ruin our friendship. You needed me and I wasn't here. I blamed you defending Jeremy, when I should have suspected it. If… if you can forgive me, do you think we could be friends again. I hate it when we fight."

"If you can forgive me." She nodded. "Then I'd like that." Bonnie dropped beside me then and pulled me in to a hug. I looked over her shoulder to see Stefan send me a small smile.

"I can't believe they could do that to Jeremy?" Bonnie hissed.

"I tried. I tried to stop them but Elena vervained me and Damon's stronger than me I couldn't un do it."

"It's okay." Bonnie said. "We can figure something out."

"Is it just me?" I asked the both of them. "Am I just being selfish? Is he better off away from me?"

"No." Bonnie said confidently. "The thing I know about you and Jeremy is you're stronger when you're together. You keep each other sane."

"It's not selfish to want to have your brother by your side, it's natural." Stefan smiled. "Bonnie's agreed to help us open the forth coffin." He quickly said changing the subject.

"Why?" I asked. "We're fighting for people that hate us Stefan. Maybe we're just fighting for the wrong side!"

"Hey look at me!" Stefan said sternly. "Everyone hates us because Klaus made them."

"I know." I admitted softly. "I'm just upset. You don't mind if I stay here tonight do you?" I asked glancing up at Stefan.

He shook his head. "I'd be grateful for the company."

"You could stay at mine." Bonnie offered.

"Klaus can't know we're talking. He has to still think you hate me or he'll know something's happening."

She nodded. "I understand. But if you need anything, know I'm here okay?"

"When Elena tells you about Jeremy you have to act like you don't know. Her of all people can't know were friends." She nodded in understanding.

"Bye." She said hugging me quickly before standing up, smiling in Stefan's direction before leaving.

"Everything will work itself out." Stefan reassured.

"You think?"

"I know."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. I really need to go and see if Ricks alright and I need to grab some clothes."

* * *

><p>I went through my bedroom window when I got back to the house. I quickly threw most of my clothes in to my duffel bag before walking in to Alaric room. "Rick?" I called softly as I turned the light on.<p>

He jumped up in bed as his gaze locked on mine then at the bag. "What are you doing?" He questioned in confusion.

"I'm leaving."

"You can't leave mystic falls." He exclaimed.

I shook my head. "I'm not I'm just leaving this house."

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because right now I can barely look at you. I trusted you and you betrayed that. If Jeremy wanted to leave he can but you and I both now it should be his choice." I said sternly my eyes narrowed. "I only came to check that I hadn't killed you completely. But you're safe, you're human. I can hear your heart beat."

Rick gulped. "You don't have to go. This is your home."

"Goodbye Rick." I said before turning the light off and heading downstairs. I stopped as I heard two familiar voice coming from the porch.

"Thank you." Elena said softly.

"No problem." He replied.

"Not just for this for everything. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

Damon was silent for a moment before saying. "You should know, Elena. Dani didn't lie. She screwed us over but she had a good reason and Stefan did."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"They saved Klaus to save me." He answered. "And they stole the coffins to get even."

"What does it mean?" She questioned.

"What does is mean?" He repeated. "It means I'm an idiot. You're an idiot. I listened to you when you said she couldn't be trusted and I was so stupid. I was blinded by jeaslusly. I loved her. I still love her and tonight I really screwed it up."

"Then why did you agree to it?"

"To help Jeremy. He doesn't deserve this life. He's a good kid, he deserves a human life. I just hope one day, in centuries to come she can grow to forgive me." Damon answered.

"But it wasn't just for Jeremy was it. You did it for me. I know this thing between us isn't one sided. You feel something for me just like I do with you."

"You're deluded, Elena. I love Dani. I love her more than I loved Katherine."

"But you loved me once, you can love me again."

"I thought I did but truth is I didn't. I love her. It's always going to be her."

"You like me Damon. Admit it."

"Yeah, I do. But you're my friend and my brothers girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend."

"And I'm your sister ex-boyfriend that should mean something to you. Isn't there like a special girl code for that."

"And I do feel guilty." I rolled my eyes at the obvious lie. "But if I'm going to feel guilty about something it's going to be this." I chose that moment to open the door and walk out. I froze as I watched Elena run over to him and wrap her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. Damon pulled back in shock when he saw me and he pushed Elena back.

"It's not what it looks like." He blurted. "She kissed me."

"Save it. I don't care. You two can have each other. In fact you deserve each other."

"You're leaving." Elena stated.

"Only the house, sorry to disappoint, I'm not quite done with mystic falls yet."

"Just let me explain." Damon pleaded.

"You don't have to, I don't care." I said coldly before disappearing in to the night.

* * *

><p>I lay down on the bed that Stefan had made in the house which was pretty much just a mattress on the floor. "You can have the bed i'll sleep on the floor." He said as he walked in to the room shirtless throwing a blanket in the floor.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "This bed is quite big Stefan. There's no reason either of us has to sleep on the floor." I stated as i shifted to the edge and pulled back the sheets.

He chuckled before laying down beside me. "I'm sad." I said after a few moments of silence.

"This thing with Jeremy will be sorted out in no time." He reassuringly.

"It' not just that." I said sadly.

"What then?"

I rolled over on to my side so i could look at his face and frowned. I couldn't hurt him as bad as i was hurting. He didn't deserve it. "I saw Damon kissing... another girl." I sad finally. "It hurts Stefan."

"I know." He said softly. "Having your heart broken does hurt but trust me when i say that Damon's an idiot for ever letting you go and he knows it. Everybody knows it. It'll take a while to get over it but you will. You'll move on and fall in love with somebody else. Somebody better." We were silent again as we smiled sadly at each other. "Who was the girl?"

"... No one i know." I lied. "I forgot to tell you." I said quickly. "Elena made a deal with Klaus, she gave him Rebekah."

"What!" He growled.

"Yeah, so now it's about 60 hybrids and an original vampire Vs us and Bonnie." I shrugged. "Meaning we're screwed. So we better put our head between our knees and kiss our ass goodbye."

Stefan burst out laughing. "We'll be fine." Stefan reassured once he'd stopped laughing. "Bonnie'll get that coffin open and i'm 99% sure were going to have a way to kill Klaus."

"Lets hope so. Do you think that we can trust Damon a 100%?" I asked.

"He wants Klaus dead but... i don't know."

"Do you promise that whatever happens you won't betray me?" I questioned.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I asked holding out my pinky to him. He laughed again. "Don't laugh, there like sacred or something." I scolded.

"I'd go with _or something_." He smirked before linking his pinky with mine. "Pinky promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW! I think this is actually longest chapter I've written. Hope the wait was worthwhile.<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :) x**_


	13. Our Town

_**315 reviews! Wow just wow! Thank you to all of you how added this story to their alert/favourites and me to their author alerts/favourites, it means a lot!**_

_**Speacial thanks to Yukari99, grapejuice101, ciaranoelle, Maddy Love Castiel, vampirela69, Luli Cullen, 'sSydney, Ann4ever17, Marina164509, jennydunn, Remiav, TheVampieDiariesPwincess, TheElegantFaerie, vampirelover14, SomebosyWhoCares, Psycho17, Number1tfanfan, katie, aireagle92, MenTal-PeRsoN, HopelessRomantic44, SPencerRiedFanatic, Peygoodwin, , Dark-n-Twisty, Loveis, AudreyDark96, dragonrain618, Aarolye, Hottie292, susl, Stephanie, Vm alvatore, damon and ian lover, skillz66, smilin steph and Me for reviewing who guys truly are brilliant!**_

* * *

><p>"Dani, wake up!" Someone yelled as they tried to pull the sheet off me but I only gripped it tighter.<p>

"Go away." I grumbled.

"She really isn't a morning person is she?" I heard Stefan say from somewhere in the room.

"Nope." The girl who I now recognised as Bonnie replied as she tried to yank the covers from me again, unsuccessfully.

"Here, let me help." Stefan said. The room was silent for a few moments before the mattress was pulled up at an angle. I screamed as I rolled off the bed and hit the floor.

"Asshole." I growled as I sat up glaring at a smirking Stefan.

"We have work to do. Now get dressed, I'm going to go get Damon."

"Do you have to?" I groaned as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Yes." He stated before leaving the room in a blur.

"How are you doing?" Bonnie asked as I walked over to my bag and started pulling clothes out.

"Just peachy." I mumbled as I started getting dressed. "So what's the plan anyway?" I asked following her in to the room of the coffins.

"I'm going to try and open it." She answered as she set her spell book down amongst all the lit candles.

Bonnie and I worked out a system where she'd chant a spell and then I'd try to open the coffin. After about 10 minutes of nothing Bonnie cried out in frustration. "Why won't you open?" But as soon as she said it the witches started whispering and then the coffins disappeared. Bonnie frowned just as a floorboard creaked. I pressed my finger to my lips as I stealth-fully disappeared in search of the intruder. "Hello?" Bonnie called out softly. "Is anyone there?" I ran back to Bonnie and shrugged in confusion. I couldn't seem to find anyone here. A shadow ran past Bonnie so I blurred in front of it and wrapped my hand around the man's throat. But a scream tore itself from my mouth as a stake pierced my chest. I released my hand from his neck and dropped to my knees as he disappeared once again. "DANI!" Bonnie screamed as she dropped to my side, tears filling her eyes.

In an instant Stefan and Damon were crouched down beside me. "He missed." I choked out as I placed both my hands on the stake. I groaned in pain and clenched my teeth together as I yanked it out. All three of them let out a breath of relief as I wound started to knit its self back together.

I winced as Bonnie wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tightly against her chest. "I thought you were dead."

"It's going to take a lot more than that." I replied as Bonnie helped me to stand up. "Where is he?" I asked Stefan completely ignoring Damon.

"Dead." Stefan answered. "Damon ripped his heart out."

I glanced down at my shirt to see a gaping hole and it drenched in blood. "You can have a shower and change at mine." Bonnie said following my line of sight.

I nodded gratefully. "Thanks." I walked down to where the make shift bed was and grabbed a bra and shirt from my bag and a blood bag from the cooler Stefan had. I downed the blood before reappearing next to Bonnie. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be late for school otherwise."

* * *

><p>After I'd showered and changed Bonnie and I went our separate ways to school. As soon as I walked inside the entrance Jeremy ushered me over to his locker. "Hey." I said as I watched him clear out all his books and place them in his back pack.<p>

"Where were you this morning?" He questioned suspiciously. "Your bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in."

"That's because it wasn't." I answered. "I'm not staying there anymore. I moved out, I'm staying with a friend."

"What! Why?" He exploded.

"Because Elena and Rick did something I can't forgive." I replied.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Denver huh?" Bonnie inquired stopping me from blurting it out, as she approached us. Jeremy nodded looking back at his locker as I glanced sadly at Bonnie. "So were you going to say goodbye?"

"I wasn't sure you cared." Jeremy responded.

"Of course she cares." I stated making Jeremy shoot me a confused look as he looked between us.

"I was hurt about what happened between you and Anna but I didn't want you to leave town." Bonnie added.

"I think this could be a good thing at least until all this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I could have a better life there."

"That's what Elena said." Bonnie said softly. "That's exactly what she said."

Jeremy frowned as Bonnie and I locked eyes. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Nothing." I stated.

"I'm just sorry you have to go." Bonnie whispered.

"Me too." I added sadly.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to history late as usual and didn't even bother to say anything to Rick. The only seat left was unfortunately next to Tyler so I had no choice but to sit next to him. He smiled weakly at me but I just ignored him. "Look, I get it your mad." Tyler whispered. "But he told me he wouldn't hurt him."<p>

"And you believed him?" I snapped.

He winced at the tone of my voice and sighed. "Even if I wanted to I can't just not do what he says." He admitted. "I thought you understood. I'm sired which means I have to obey my sire."

"Have you even tried to say no?" I asked. He looked away so he didn't have to meet my gaze. "That's what I thought."

"Look I'm sorry-" He started but I cut him off.

"Don't be sorry, be grateful." I stated. "Because if I hadn't of been there and Jeremy had of actually died, I wouldn't of just shot you, I would have ripped your heart out Ty."

"And I would have gladly let you do it." He said softly, finally looking away from me and concentrating on Rick.

I sighed in frustration. "Okay, here's the deal. You're on your last chance. Jeremy didn't die and soon enough he'll be far, far away so you won't be able to do anything stupid to hurt him but you have to start standing up against Klaus. He tells you to do something you tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine." He chuckled. "I mean Ty. Otherwise that's it, our friendship is over."

"Thank you. I don't deserve another chance, so thank you."

"Just don't screw it up." I warned.

My phone started ringing then and everyone turned to look at me so I quickly pulled it out. "Dani, turn it off please?" Rick asked as he turned back around to the board.

Completely ignoring Rick I answered it. "Hey Stef! To what do I owe the pleasure?" I smiled. As soon as his name left my lips Elena's head whipped around and she glared at me.

"Are you busy?" He inquired.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'. "I'm bored though."

"Meet me at the grill in ten minutes."

"Sure, I'm gonna have to go now though, Alaric's giving me evils." I whispered the last part and a few students laughed.

"You're in class?" Stefan questioned before laughing.

"Yep but thank you so much for the excuse to leave."

"You're welcome." He chuckled before hanging up.

Tyler laughed as I hung up. "You never fail to amuse me." He stated.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Dani, where are you going?" Rick asked in annoyance as I walked towards the door.

"Away from you." I stated as I slammed the door behind me.

It took me minutes to reach the grill and Stefan was already seated in a dark corner that was barely see-able. A beer was already sat in front of me so I took a sip and grinned at him. "You're being very risky." I noted. "Klaus could walk in at any minute and there's probably a few hybrids lurking around somewhere."

He smirked. "Even Klaus isn't stupid enough to try something in a crowded place and I have his family so he won't try anything anyway."

"True." I commented. "So why did you want to meet anyway?"

"You nearly died this morning." He stated. "And that's not something that I want to happen again."

"So…?" I pressed not really seeing where this was going.

"So we need to get rid of his hybrids."

"I'm sure if we ask them nicely they'll be more than willing to." I said sarcastically.

He frowned. "You trust me don't you?" I nodded. "We're going to push Klaus. We call his bluff."

"How's that going to work exactly?" I asked.

"He does what we say or we dump his family in the bottom of the ocean."

"Then he kills everyone we know, like Jeremy."

"When he threatens us he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else, he won't risk them."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded.

"But you have to be willing to go as fair as we have to. No matter what happens you can't give. No matter what he does… or I do, you have to trust me."

"I do Stefan. We push him to the edge and he jumps."

* * *

><p>"His eyes are sad; he's gone through something bad, possibly a break-up. He's on the rebound explains why he's eyeing every girl that passes." I said as I looked at the man sitting at the other side of the grill with a few friends. "He's got an awesome body so he clearly works out. Your turn." I smirked turning to Stefan.<p>

He shook his head. "I do not 'check' boys out." He stated making bunny ears with his fingers over the word 'check'.

"Oh, come on, it's only an observing game. You could be helping me identify my future husband."

"I really don't see how this would help you find your future husband." He smirked.

"Caroline and I do this all the time. We pick a guy we kinda like and work out his back story. If he has too much baggage we move on to the next one until we find the perfect one."

He shook his head. "I'm not gonna look at a guy and tell you he's hot, I'm straight."

"Being straight has nothing to do with it, look." I pointed across the room to a blonde sipping a appletini. "She's out with friends having a quiet drink after a hard day at work."

Stefan sighed. "She's a fake blonde; you can see her dark roots. She's a girlie girl because of her drink. She's a tiny bit insecure because she keeps pulling her skirt down. Happy now?"

"Immensely!" I grinned. "See, you can do it."

"I did it once, I'm not doing it again."

"Last one." I said as a man walked in and stood at the bar with his back to us. "See him?" He nodded. "I'm guessing British; he has a great body but a bad history. Cares a great deal about his family, serious daddy issues and he killed both of his parents."

"How the hell do you come up with that?" He inquired in shock.

I burst out laughing at that shook my head in amusement. "Because that's Klaus."

He chuckled. "How did I not see that?"

"Clearly because you're not very observant." I mocked.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll figure out a plan and call you later."

"Bye Stef." I smirked knowing how much he hates it.

"Bye Dan." He retorted.

He was gone for a few minutes before Klaus turned towards me drink in hand. He smiled before walking over. "May I sit down?" He asked.

"It's a free country." I shrugged.

He smirked before taking the seat Stefan had just left. "Are you and Stefan willing to give me back my family yet?"

"I nearly died this morning." I blurted ignoring his question.

He frowned as anger flashed in his eyes. "How?"

"One of your hybrids staked me, lucky for me he didn't have very good aim."

"What did he look like? Because I promise you he will pay." He growled.

"Don't worry, he already did. Damon ripped his heart out." I replied. "But they're becoming a real nuisance." I continued. "So I want you to get your hybrids out of mystic falls."

He smirked as he leaned forward in his seat, his eyes boring in to mine. "Or what?"

"That's the million dollar question." I replied. "But I can guarantee you won't like it."

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked changing the subject.

"Nothing, why?"

"Be my date for tonight?" He asked.

"What?" I blurted in shock.

"I'm going to the Lockwood's for that fund raiser and I would be honoured if you would accompany me as my date." I stayed silent still digesting his words. "You and Damon aren't together anymore are you?" I shook my head. "Then your single." He stated. "So what about it love? I assure you I'm not the worst date in world."

I smiled softly. "Sure, why not?"

"What time shall I pick you up?" He inquired a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

I froze. He couldn't pick me up at the witches' house and I didn't live at home anymore. "I'll just meet you there." I said after a few moments.

"Dani." Damon stated as he walked in to the grill and over to our table. He glared at Klaus and gritted his teeth before addressing me again. "Can I speak to you for a moment? It's important."

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked politely.

"By all means, go ahead." He assured as he gestured with his hand.

I stood up from my chair and followed Damon to the other side of the grill. "What are doing!" He hissed as soon as we stopped.

"Having a drink." I answered in annoyance.

"With Klaus!" He snapped.

I spun around to look at the back of Klaus' head and then back to Damon. "Is that who that is? You know, I didn't even realise." I said, sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"You're angry but I promise you it was Elena who kissed me. I was just about to push her away when you walked out. You have to believe me." He pleaded.

"I know, Damon. I was listening. I know she kissed you." He smiled and took a step closer to me hope shining brightly in his eyes. I shook my head as I took a step back. "But it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything because I meant it when I said I don't care."

"But-" He exclaimed as his face dropped but I cut him off.

"But nothing. You crossed the line with Jeremy and I don't think I can ever forgive for that. We're over and nothing you say or do is going to change that."

"Please, don't say that." He begged. "Give me one more chance." I shook my head. "Please, tonight the Lockwood fundraiser, we can go together and start over take things from there."

Tears were glistening in the bottom of his eyes but I didn't let it falter me. "Forget about 'us', Damon. There's never going to be an 'us' again."

"I'm not going to stop loving you and I'm not going to stop until you're mine again." He replied defiantly.

"Then you've got a long eternity ahead of you." I stated before turning on my heel and headed towards the exit not bothering to look back at either Klaus or Damon.

* * *

><p>Stefan and I walked in to the house in silence. Stefan leaned against the wall while I stood tall by his side. "I'm surprised you're still in town." Klaus stated as he turned to face us. "I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere." He said locking eyes with Stefan.<p>

"I live here Klaus." Stefan replied.

"Well if we're playing this game, I was here first." Klaus retorted and I couldn't help but laugh.

Stefan rolled his eyes as he took a step closer to Klaus. "I don't like your hybrid friends. I know Dani already informed you of the little mishap this morning."

He nodded. "Grave mistake and I can assure you she won't be harmed again, you on the other hand won't be so lucky."

He chuckled. "They're everywhere, kind of like fleas."

"We won't them gone." I stated.

"So you said earlier but I kind of like having them around." Klaus responded. Klaus poured himself a glass of blood and sighed. "You know, I'm hurt." He commented glancing up at Stefan. "I thought I'd free you and we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them. So much for friendship."

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will." Stefan retorted.

"Okay, yeah granted, that was a little bit extreme."

"You think?" I smirked.

"I get a little moody." Klaus shrugged. "Just ask my siblings."

"Speaking of whom, where's Rebekah?" I asked only just noticing her absence. Klaus froze which spurred me on. "Because Elena gave her to you, shouldn't she be running rampage right about now. I'd kinda like to see her and clear the air between us, let her know I didn't have anything to do with the whole daggering thing."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait a few decades." Klaus finally said. "My sister knows something she shouldn't and it'll take her a while to get over it."

"Would that be the whole killing your mother thing?" I questioned. Again, he stayed silent. "Well you still have the rest of your family." I shrugged. "Unless they find out as well."

"Speaking of the rest of my family isn't it time you handed them over."

"Klaus." Stefan said closing the few steps between them until they were face to face. "Get your hybrids out of mystic falls."

"Or we'll remove them ourselves." I finished.

"Hmm. You see, if you two continue to threaten me I'm going to be forced to retaliate, kill people and it'll get messy… again."

"Do whatever you want." I shrugged.

"We don't really care." Stefan added. "Or maybe we do. Maybe we care so much" He started.

"That we drop Elijah in the artic." I finished.

"Maybe I'd be willing to risk one brother if it meant killing both of yours." Klaus replied.

"You gave Elena your word that Jeremy wouldn't be harmed so I'm good."

Stefan shrugged. "Try me, let's find out."

"Is everything okay?" A young girl asked as she entered the room.

"Everything's fine Mindy." Klaus answered. "Stefan and Danielle were just leaving after failing to make their point."

Stefan locked eyes with me and nodded so in the blink of an eye I grabbed a knife of a side bench and whipped around slicing it in to Mindy's neck decapitating her in one fluid movement. "Well one down." Stefan smirked as he took the knife from me and placed it on the wooden table beside him.

"You might want to send the rest of them away before it gets… messy… again." I grinned.

* * *

><p>As soon as I pulled my dress on, which was dark blue and stopped just above my knee, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered not bother to check the caller ID.<p>

_"Dani, I did it_!" Tyler exclaimed over the line.

"Did what Ty?" I asked a small smile gracing my lips at his tone.

_"I said no to Klaus_." He replied. "_He told me to bite Caroline and I actually said no_."

"Good, Ty. See I told you all you had to do was say no."

"_I know. So how is Caroline_?" He inquired.

"Not sure, I haven't seen her today." I responded as I pinned the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could tie my hair up in to a high pony tail.

"_What?_" He questioned in shock. "_It's her birthday_."

I froze. "Oh shit." I cursed. "I completely forgot." He chuckled. "I'm such a shitty friend."

_"Just bring her a bottle of tequila and she'll forgive you."  
><em>  
>"Thanks for reminding me Ty, I'll speak to you later." After hanging up I went over to the shelf where Stefan kept all the bottles of alcohol and grabbed an unopened bottle. I slipped on my black heels and headed towards the door. As soon as I shut the door behind me my phone bleeped alerting me that I had a new text message.<p>

_We're at the fell tomb, come and meet us_

I smiled at the text from Bonnie. She'd just saved me from having ring her. Using my vampire speed I made it there in record time. "Kind of a creepy place for a birthday party." I stated as I entered the tomb. Bonnie, Caroline and Matt all smiled warmly at me while Elena glared. "Happy birthday!" I cheered as I handed her the bottle.

Caroline squealed before wrapping her arms around me. "I thought you'd forgot."

I smiled trying to hide my guilt. "Would I do that?"

"I would have text you." Matt said. "But Elena told me not to."

"How'd you even find us?" Elena spat.

"I'm a vampire; it's surprisingly easy tracking people down." I answered not fazed by her tone at all.

"Well now you can leave!" She snapped.

"Give her a break you can't control what everyone does!" Bonnie retorted.

Elena's mouth dropped open in shock and I had to hold back a laugh. "Ouch Bon." Matt whispered.

"I'm sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever but I just think it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town and now you're telling Dani to leave when she's for Caroline."

"I did it to protect him Bonnie; I'm trying to give him a chance at a normal life. And as for Dani I'm protecting us all, she can't be trusted." She explained glaring at me.

"He should be able to choose how he lives his life, we all should. Maybe the rest of us want Dani here. You can't take everyone's choices away. He deserves to know what you did." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie you can't tell him!" Elena exclaimed panicked.

"Why are you going to compel me not to?" She retorted.

"See, what you're doing?" Elena snarled standing up and taking a few steps towards me. "You're turning my friends against me."

"You mean what you did to me?" I asked.

"No, what you did to yourself!" She snapped.

"She was trying to save Damon." Caroline stated jumping to my defence. "We were the ones in the wrong, not her."

"Come on guys, you're all ruining a perfectly good funeral." Matt said trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah, so you should leave!" Elena hissed at me.

"I want her here." Caroline argued.

I shook my head. "I can't stay anyway. I only came to wish you happy birthday. I have a hot date." I smirked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oooh, call me later and give me all the details." She squealed.

"Caroline, I'm probably out of line for saying this but… Tyler loves you, you mean the world to him and if one person's going to make him stand up to Klaus, it's going to be you."

* * *

><p>I entered the Lockwood mansion and immediately saw Klaus speaking to Carol and Damon. "Awwr, here my beautiful date for this evening." Klaus smiled as I walked over. Damon whirled around and his face dropped when he saw me. "I must say, you look absolutely stunning, sweetheart." He complimented as I moved to stand by his side.<p>

"Dani, you really must stop stealing this town's most eligible bachelors." Carol smiled.

I chuckled. "I can't help having high standards."

Damon's whole posture had tensed now, his teeth were grinding together and his fists were clenched. "Carol and I were just discussing if Damon was going to be tonight's other big benefactor." Klaus explained.

"What do you say Damon?" Carol asked. "Klaus has already made a very generous pledge, you know how were chomping on the bit to start the renovations."

"Hmm, Carol, don't take this the wrong way but do you realise you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life." He bit out.

"Oh come now, some may say I saved him with all that nasty full moon business." Klaus said to Damon before glancing between me and Carol. "I never had to go through it more than twice myself to be honest but still I'm very sympathetic."

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon." Carol defended. "And our town."

"From who?" I asked.

"His hybrids are the ones the town needs protecting from." Damon added.

"Well I wouldn't have any use for them if Stefan and Dani would just kindly return my family." Klaus clarified locking eyes with me.

"Well that's not happening any time soon." I stated.

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. If the council stays out of my hair, I'll stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everyone will be happy."

"As soon as your hybrids leave town they'll be left alone." I smirked. "Unless you'd like a repeat of earlier."

"Hmmm, if you and Stefan stop decapitating my hybrids, your friends get to live to see another day."

"Please Damon, get the both of them under control." Carol said speaking about me as if I weren't there. "Otherwise the council will be forced to take action."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Damon snarled.

"By all means Carol you 'take action' but Stefan and I will just retaliate 10 times worse. So if you want to live to be mayor next year I'd think twice before doing something _incredibly _stupid." I warned.

She gulped as her face paled and then she scuttled off in the opposite direction. "Threatening the mayor." Klaus smirked. "I don't see how that's going to work in your favour."

"Carol loves power. She lives for it. If she's dead, she has no power." I stated.

* * *

><p>I wandered around the Lockwood mansion aimlessly. I'd lost Klaus half way through the night which I wasn't too fused about. In a blur of movement someone grabbed me and pulled me outside far away from listening ears. "Tyler what the hell?" I growled as he paced in front of me, tears streaming down his face. My voice softened when I saw the state he was in. "Ty, what's happened?"<p>

"She was going to give me a second chance and I screwed up. I didn't even mean to do it." He rambled. "I was just kissing her and I had no control, I didn't even knew I'd done it."

"Tyler slow, down what are you on about?" I asked in confusion.

"I bit her, Dani." He whispered.

"Bit who?" I inquired.

"She's dying."

I walked towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders to look at me. "Bit who?" I repeated.

"Caroline." He said softly.

"Where is she Ty?" I questioned in a panic.

"I left her in the woods. I panicked. I didn't know what to do so I ran." He cried. "I swear I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even know why it happened."

"Look at me!" I yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders again. "She's going to be fine; I promise you I'll sort this." He nodded mutely, so not wasting any more time I stalked in to the building in search of Klaus.

It took me a few minutes to locate him talking to a few people. So I walked over to him grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him to an empty room slamming the door behind me. "If you wanted me all to yourself sweetheart all you had to do was ask."

"Tyler bit Caroline." I stated.

He smirked. "Such a pity." He mused. "However I did warn you."

"I want the cure."

"And I want my family back."

"You're not getting them back!" I snapped.

"Then you're not getting the cure." He retorted.

"You have two options." I hissed. "Either you give me the cure and nobody gets hurt or I take it and all 3 of your brothers will be tossed in the Antarctic in pieces."

"Is there an option 3?" He asked a smile gracing his lips.

"You kill me." I stated. "Because I won't stop until I have that cure, even if I have to rip your heart out to get it."

He smiled. "You play a good game, Dani. This whole turning your emotions off thing is almost believable except… your eyes give you away. There filled with hurt, sadness and guilt."

"Stefan just grabbed Elena!" Damon blurted as he walked in to the room shutting the door tightly behind him.

"Hmmm, he's getting desperate."

"Just like you!" I spat.

"They're going to use her against you, just do what they say!" Damon pleaded as he glanced at me.

"Or what? Elena's her sister" Klaus said locking eyes with me. "she won't let him hurt her. And Stefan would never dream of killing her."

"Dani, just threatened mayor Lockwood and Stefan just tried to behead someone in a council party." Damon explained. "They're both operating on crazy right now."

"Well crazy or not, family's family and that kind of love Stefan had for Elena never dies, they're bluffing."

"Try us!" I smirked.

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't but if you don't want to believe them believe me. I don't know about Dani but I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he's willing to take this, so if he says blink I suggest you blink."

"I want the cure and those hybrids gone! If you don't make that happen I can promise you, you will have no family, no hybrids and no doppelganger to make more!" I threatened.

Just on cue Klaus' phone rang. "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice." Klaus answered placing it on loud speaker. The revving of an engine could clearly be heard and it made me wonder just exactly what Stefan's plan was.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus." Stefan stated.

"That's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."

"Right then." Stefan chuckled. "Then I'm going to drive your blood source off of wickery bridge."

"I don't believe you Stefan." Klaus replied. "You won't kill her."

There was a muffled sound of someone struggling and then Elena coughing. "What did you do?" She screeched.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked an edge of panic to his voice.

"I just fed her my blood, no more hybrids if she's a vampire."

"You won't do it." Klaus said.

"Try me because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus."

"STEFAN SLOW DOWN!" Elena yelled.

"Dani tell him to stop!" Klaus roared. "Tell him to stop and I'll give you the cure!"

"Dani tell him to stop!" Damon shouted.

I sighed. "You heard them Stefan stop." The sound of the engine stopping could be heard then and Elena let out a sigh of relief. "…. Stop playing around and floor it!" I ordered.

Stefan chuckled as Elena stated screaming again. Klaus and Damon gaped at me in shock. "My sister turned everyone against me and compelled my brother to leave town while making a move on Damon. You think I care about her? Think again!"

"STEFAN!" Elena screamed.

"Fine. You win." Klaus snapped. "I'll send them away."

"STEFAN STOP IT!" Elena cried out again.

"Stop. The. Car. Stefan." Klaus growled. Then the sounds of the brakes were heard so Klaus hung up.

"What is wrong with you?" Damon snarled. "He was going to kill her." He hissed at me.

"Relax." I smirked. "She wouldn't have stayed dead."  
>"I don't even know who you are anymore." He stated before turning around and storming out.<p>

"Compelled your brother to leave town huh? That's got to hurt." Klaus said.

I nodded. "More than you can imagine but enough chit chat, my friends dying."

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door and Matt opened it glaring at Klaus. "Danielle called in the cavalry; Tyler spoke to her seemingly quite distressed, apparently Caroline had a terrible accident."<p>

"You made him do this to her!" Matt snapped. "He would have never done something like this."

"I'm here to help, Matt." He responded as Liz walked round the corner.

"Liz, his blood will heal her, please can you invite us in?" I asked.

"I know how this game works; he'll want something in return." She said.

He shook his head. "Just your support."

"He wants nothing." I said glancing at him.

She looked at me and nodded. "Come in." The both of us stepped through and I led him to Caroline's room.

"Hey, Care." I whispered as I slowly peeked my head around the door.

"Is he here to kill me?" She asked looking past me and to Klaus.

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" He questioned.

"Yes." Caroline answered.

Klaus stepped forward and pulled the bed sheet down off her shoulder to reveal the werewolf bite. "That looks bad." He stated. "My apologies, you're just collateral damage, it's nothing personal." I took a step back and leant against the wall as he spoke to her. He gently touched her bracelet and smiled. "I love birthdays"

"Yeah, aren't you like… a billion or something." Caroline whispered.

"You have to adjust your perception on time when you become a vampire, Caroline." He chuckled. "Celebrate the fact you're no longer bond to trivial human conventions. You're free."

"No, I'm dying."

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed and replied. "And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you truly believe you're life had no meaning."

"Caroline." I said softly as I approached the bed from the other side and took her hand in mine. "We have to live with the fact that we need to drink blood to survive, we're murders, our emotions are heightened and that make us snap and do stupid things we will regret for eternity, like killing innocent people. And our family and friends will settle down, start family's, grow old and die while we stay the same." I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall at the life I'd never have. "But if we dwell on that fact then we're already doomed. When everyone else is dust in the ground and only a distant memory you and I will be in Caribbean, sipping pina coladas with young hot men surrounding us." She smiled at that and Klaus chuckled. "When I think about being a vampire, I don't think about the bad things, I think about the fact that I'll have my best friend by my side for eternity."

"But it's still your choice." Klaus stated. "I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries."

"I think we've all thought about ending it." I admitted sadly.

Klaus smiled as he looked at both of us. "Well I'll let you both in on a little secret. There's a whole new world out there waiting for the both of you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty and you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays." He said locking eyes with Caroline. "All you have to do is ask."

"I don't wanna die." She whispered tearfully.

He rolled his sleeve up and using his other arm he lifted her head up. "Happy birthday Caroline." He said as she bit in to his wrist.

* * *

><p>"Have you seriously thought about ending it?" Klaus asked as we exited Caroline's house.<p>

I nodded. "This morning when your hybrid staked me, for a split second I wished he hadn't missed." I admitted honestly.

"Why?" He inquired softly.

"Because I hate this life." I answered. "I hate who I've become. I'm not this person, I just want to be me again." A few tear slipped from my eyes as we walked. "I didn't even want to be a vampire. I was happy to just let myself die."

"Then why didn't you?" He asked curiously.

"Because of my aunt." I answered. "She showed up and she brought Alaric to me and I killed him."

"Your aunt's dead." He stated. "I should know, I killed her."

I smiled softly as I wiped away my tears. "I forgot you weren't here for the whole ghost's shenanigan. Well I promise I'm not crazy it did happen."

"I wasn't questioning your sanity." He assured. "Stranger things have happened."

"What's stranger is that it was your dead mother who was behind it."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"You know I forgot my best friend's birthday. What sort of a friend am i? I didn't even get her a proper present."

He stopped walking and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Here, I was going to give you this as the end of our date but it didn't exactly turn out as I expected."

I opened the box and gasped in shock. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

"You can keep it if you want or" He said pulling a pen from his breast pocket. "you can change who it's from." I took the pen from him and closed the box.

The tag read:

_From klaus_

So I quickly added my name so it read:

_From Klaus and Dani_

"Could you give it to her?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned changing the subject.

"You just did." He pointed out. "But go ahead."

"How is it that you could see I'd turned my emotions back on but my family and friends that have known me my whole life couldn't?"

He was silent as he turned to stare at me. "I don't know." He finally said. "Do you believe in fate?"

"A bit more than I believe in God, but considering how much I believe in God, that's not a lot."

He chuckled softly. "Well I do. Those times I considered ending it, there was always something holding me back. A feeling that I was meant for something better. For someone better. For you. I do believe in fate because I believe fate brought us together. Soul mates sounds a bit cliché but the message is good. I can tell what you're feeling because you're the other part of my soul."

I laughed. I couldn't help it; it just exploded from my throat. "You're right that is cliché and not to mention stupid. We're vampires, blood suckers, creatures of the night, a living corpse, we don't have souls."

"We have them." He defended. "We just chose to act as though we don't have them."

"I don't believe in souls, in fate, destiny or God." I responded. "Because if any of them were real, bad things wouldn't happen. Vampires, werewolves and witches wouldn't exist because the world would be a perfect place."

Stefan's red porche 365 pulled up at the side of the road then so I walked around towards the passenger side. "For the record." Klaus said as I opened the door. "I would have saved Caroline regardless of whether you gave me the coffins. I wouldn't have given you any more ammunition to hate me."

"I don't hate you." I smirked. "I just have a strong dislike towards you."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." He retorted.

"Well this might." I smiled. "I dislike my sister more than you." Before he could reply I'd slid in to the seat and Stefan was speeding down the road.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" He asked. I shook my head. "Elena's fine by the way. I left her at wickery bridge. I thought I'd lost you for a moment when I was speaking to Klaus."

I smiled. "You actually stopped the car, I was surprised."

"If you weren't okay with it I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"I trust you Stefan." I said confidently. "But let's not kid ourselves, if Klaus hadn't of give in, you would of. You love my sister too much to do that to her."

We were silent for five minutes until he broke it. "We're moving by the way. Klaus won't try anything so we can sleep in an actual comfy bed."

"Where?" I inquired.

He grimaced. "That's the problem. It's the boarding house."

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"You said you trust me."

"Yeah I do but that doesn't mean I want to live with my ex-boyfriend at his house."

"It's either there or with Elena."

"Fine." I huffed. "You win."

"Besides there's like 6 other bedrooms it's not as if you're going to be sleeping in the same room as him."

* * *

><p>I ran down the road as fast as I could while looking human. The car pulled away from the house so I quickly ran in to the road and it pulled to a stop. "Dani." Jeremy stated as he got out of the car.<p>

"You were going to go without saying goodbye?" I asked.

"I didn't think you were gonna show."

"I slept in." I defended.

"Figures." He laughed.

"So that's it?" I questioned. "You're really going?"

He nodded. "You'll come and visit though right?"

"Try and keep me away." I said softly as I pulled him in to a hug.

"You're crying." He said in confusion. "But you turned your emotions off."

"I've had it on for days." I answered.

He smiled. "Good. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too and Jer I want you to know, it wasn't me. I tried to stop them."

"What are you on about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just remember it."

He nodded. "I will but I really have to go, I'll miss my plane otherwise."

Tears were now streaming down my face and I smiled at him. "Don't party too hard. I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged him again quickly before he slid back in to Ric's car and then it was driving off down the road.

"It's okay." Bonnie cried as she pulled me in to a hug. "We'll get through it."

* * *

><p>I'd been sat at the grill aimlessly drinking for hours. I'd lost count of how much I'd drank but I didn't care. "Thank God." A young woman said to Rick a few seats down the bar. "Another day drinker. I lost a patient, what's your excuse?"<p>

"I erm just put a kid on a plane." Alaric answered.

"Is he yours?" She asked.

"He's more like our uncle." I stated causing both of them to turn to stare at me. Rick smiled softly but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. "Danielle Gilbert." I introduced holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Meredith Fell." She smiled shaking my hand.

"So who was on the plane?" She inquired politely.

"My brother, Jeremy." I answered.

"Oh do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah she has an identical twin." Rick answered.

"There are 3 of us actually." I clarified. "Not technically sister but we share the same face. There's Katherine, the pure evil one. Elena, the good girl with the bad streak and then me, the psychotic one. So you're a Fell?" I asked changing the subject. She nodded her body tense. "So are you part of the vampire hunting council?" She nodded again. "Well I'm a vampire, nice to meet you."

"I'm gonna go." She blurted standing up from her chair in a rush and running towards the exit.

"What the hell Dani!" Rick exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe if you ask Klaus nicely he'll compel me to leave town too."

"Was that really necessary?" Klaus asked as he took the seat next to me.

"No." I replied.

"What happened to wanting to be you again?" He inquired.

"I rolled my eyes before turning back to Rick. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just upset and angry. I promise next time I see her I'll apologise."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I deserved it. But I'm going to try ans catch up with her okay?"

I nodded. "Go ahead."

"Now, don't you feel better?" Klaus questioned smugly.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not really happy about this chapter but I hope you like it.<strong>_

Please review

_**!SPOILER ALERT! - don't read on if you haven't seen the new episode!  
>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Elijah's back! I am unbelievably happy about that fact and I have a great idea for the next chapter and hopefully I'll write it quicker than this one. But unfortunately I am quite busy with revision and school work so I won't make any promises.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	14. The Ties That Bind

I was walking through the woods with Stefan towards the witch house. "So you just talked all day?" Stefan questioned again.

"Yes, Stefan. We talked. Is that so bad?"

"Honestly I'm just surprised. He kills your aunt, attempts to kill your brother, uses you in his sacrifice, turns you friend in to a hybrid and gets that so called hybrid to bite your best friend, but yet you're still talking to him."

"He saved Caroline." I added.

He smirked. "He's gotten under your skin, hasn't he?"

"Yes." I blurted before shaking my head. "No… I mean I don't know. Maybe." I admitted. "Would that be so bad?... Me and him, I mean."

He shrugged. "Personally I'm rooting for us, Stani." We both burst out laughing at that so he shook his head. "Kidding." He clarified. "But in all honestly, no. It wouldn't be that bad. Sure, you'd probably get a load of stick from your friends, not mention Elena and Damon but I spent over two months with Klaus. And the majority of that time was spent talking about you. Even though he thought you were dead."

"Not saying I like Klaus because I don't." I clarified causing him to chuckle. "But even if I did, I've only just got my friends actually speaking to me. I don't particularly want to throw that away over some stupid crush."

"If they were true friends they'd think about your feelings, not there's." Stefan said matter of factly.

"I'm glad we're friends, Stefan." I smiled.

"Me too." He responded just as my phone started to ring.

I pulled it from my pocket and pressed the answer button. "Hi, Tyler."

_"Hi, I know this is probably a long shot but I if I ask Caroline she'll probably slam the door in my face_." He said. _"I don't suppose you have her dad's phone number do you? I know you used to go with her to visit him, so I just thought you might have it."_

"As a matter of fact I do, just in case of emergencies. Why do need it?" I asked curiously as Stefan raised his eyebrow in confusion.

_"You know how he trained himself to resist compulsion?"_

"Yeah." I answered just as we reached the entrance to the house.

_"I thought that maybe he'd be able to help me resist my sire bond."  
><em>  
>"That's actually a really good idea." I stated as Stefan nodded. "I'll text you the number Ty."<p>

_"Okay thanks_." He said before I hung up.

"Do you think Bill will help him?" Stefan inquired as he held open the door for me.

"Yeah, if Tyler sire bond puts Caroline in danger." I started.

"Which it does." Stefan clarified.

"Then he'll do whatever he can to help Tyler break it." I finished quickly typing the number and pressing send.

We both stopped walking as we heard a familiar voice. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is." I pleaded.

As soon as we reached the bottom where the coffins were being kept we both shook our heads in anger. "What the hell are you doing?" Stefan questioned Bonnie.

"I needed her to know about the coffins." Bonnie answered.

"And we needed you to keep her out of it Bonnie." I stated.

"So what are you going to do? Kidnap me so I want tell anyone?" Elena asked glaring at Stefan.

He smirked. "Don't tempt me Elena."

"I think I know who can open the coffin." Bonnie said catching both of our attention. "And I need Elena to help me find her."

"Thanks Bonnie." I said hurt.

She shook her head. "It's nothing personal Dani, I promise you but I just didn't think that she'd be too happy if I brought a vampire to her door."

"She who?" I inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned.

Bonnie walked towards us pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. "I couldn't place her face at first." She explained. "But then I realised." She handed me the photo of a little girl and an older women smiling.

"Oh my God Bonnie." I breathed.

"Who is this?" Stefan asked taking the photo from me.

"It's my mom."

"How do you plan on finding her?" I inquired.

"I already got the sheriff's office to pull up every Abby Bennet in the country." Elena answered.

"That could take all day, to go through." I stated. "But a little compulsion could speed the whole process up."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll get right on that." I said as I turned on my heels and exited the house.

"Dani?" Elena called as she raced after me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She blurted. "I've been a horrible sister lately. And if Bonnie and Caroline can forgive you then so can I. But I hope you can forgive me a well?"

I nodded. "That's be great."

* * *

><p>"I was bound to see my mother sooner or later." We heard Bonnie say as Damon opened the door.<p>

"Sooner." I stated as we walked straight in to the kitchen.

" Abby Bennet-Wilson." Damon said. "Monroe, north Carolina, born in mystic falls hospital, graduated mystic falls high, blah, blah, blah, blah." He smirked as he handed her the folder containing all the information.

"You two worked together?" Elena asked.

"We had the same idea." I answered.

"I was already at the sheriff's office."

"This is her." Bonnie stated looking at the picture.

Yep, road trip. I call shot gun." Damon smirked.

"No." I said shaking my head. "If I'm not allowed to go neither are you."

"But what if we run in to any of Klaus hybrids?" Elena questioned staring up at Damon as Damon stared at me.

Elena lightly brushed Damon's arm so bonnie frowned. "What's going on with you two?" She asked as Damon shrugged Elena off.

"We kissed now it's weird." Elena answered.

Bonnie's mouth hung open in shock as she glanced at me as though for conformation. "Meaning she kissed me, no response at all." Damon clarified, gazing at me.

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie blurted staring at Elena.

"I've got a missed call from Stefan." I said checking my phone. "I'll see you later, Bonnie. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

><p>As I entered the boarding house music was blasting out of the speakers. Stefan walked in the door after me and went straight in to the parlour. Klaus was lounging on the sofa drink in hand. Stefan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the stereo remote and turned it down. "What are you doing here Klaus?" I asked.<p>

"Enjoying our stalemate." Klaus replied.

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned.

"Question is what do you two want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I have to do to get my family back."

"Well." Stefan said clearing his throat. "You see, Klaus. We're not negotiating"

"And you understand that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean." Klaus clarified.

"No, no." Stefan smirked. "You leave mystic falls" Stefan started.

"Then give us a call in a few years and we'll talk." I finished.

"I'm going to give you both another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal."

Stefan leant forward on his chair and rested his elbows on his knees. "Or what?" He asked smirking. "You make one move and I'll-" He started but Klaus laughing cut him off.

"Yes, that's right. Crazy Stefan." He mocked. "How's that working out for you?" He questioned. "Any friends left?"

Stefan leant back again faltering slightly so I felt the need to step in. "Any family left?" I smirked as Klaus tensed. "See, because Stefan has me. Who do you have? You _had_ your hybrids but the key words being _had_."

"Hmmm, I can see I've over stayed my welcome." Klaus said as he stood up.

"That you have." Stefan stated.

"I'll be seeing you both very soon." Klaus smiled before turning and walking out of the door.

Stefan waited until he was certain Klaus was out of hearing range before he spoke. "Bonnie needs to hurry this along." He said pulling out his phone and surfing though his contacts before pressing ring. It rung quite a few times before someone finally answered but it wasn't Bonnie.

_"What?"_Elena snapped.

"Where are you?"

_"Bonnie and I are going to spend the night at the lake house while we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us more address._" She answered.

"You're kidding me right?" Stefan asked sceptically.

_"No, Stefan I'm not. We need a night off from your insanity."_

"Klaus is getting antsy, he knows we're stalling, we need to move faster."

_"Well, we're doing everything we can so can you please not call every 5 minutes."  
><em>  
>"Sure Elena whatever you say." Stefan replied before hanging up. "Have they seriously not got the addres?" Stefan asked turning to face me.<p>

Before i could answer him my phone started ringing. I smirked as I checked the caller ID. "What do know, Bonnie." I said showing Stefan the screen. "Hello?" I answered.

_"Are you with Stefan?_" Elena inquired.

"Nope." I lied as Stefan raised his eyebrows in confusion.

_"Well if he asks, don't tell him the address."_

"Why?"

_"Because Bonnie needs a little time with her mom. Bonnie trusts you, don't let her down."_

"I won't." I said in to the phone before hanging up.

"So you're keeping things from me now?" Stefan questioned angrily.

"Relax, don't get your panties in a twist." I smirked. "Follow me."

We ran quickly to my house and I walked straight in. I led Stefan to the kitchen table and showed him the folder that Elena and Bonnie had left behind. "Bonnie trusted you." Stefan said softly.

"Yeah and I thought I could trust her but she brought Elena in to this. And even if she hadn't of done that my loyalty still lies with you Stefan."

"Good to know." He smiled.

"Road trip!" I cheered.

He shook his head. "Sadly no." I pouted at him so he chuckled. "If we both go Klaus will get suspicious."

"Fine." I huffed. "But you better call me when you get there."

"Why?"

"So I know you haven't been ripped to shreds by Klaus hybrids." He laughed. "Promise me Stefan because if I don't get a call I'm going to assume the worst and I'll track you down."

He held out his pinky finger, smirking. "I pinky promise."

I linked my pinky with his glaring at him. "Don't mock me."

"I'm not." He said. "There like sacred or something." He added in a high pitched girl voice, mimicking me.

"Get out." I said jokingly while giving him evils.

* * *

><p>"Bill, this is a surprise." I said in shock as I answered my phone.<p>

"I know, look I could really do with your help with Tyler. Caroline can't handle seeing Tyler like this."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"The old Lockwood property." He replied.

"I'll be there in two minutes." I said before hanging up.

I walked down the steps and in to the old slave quarters to see Tyler crouched on all fours chained to the walls. "What'd I miss?" I asked Bill.

"He needs to be able to turn in to wolf by himself because that's what he's thankful to Klaus for most."

"I'm sensing a but."

"But." Bill said frowning. "He can't seem to do it."

"It hurts." Tyler bit out. "I have to break every bone in my body to do."

"He needs to get angry." Bill stated. "I was hoping you could help with that."

"I can't do it." Tyler yelled in frustration.

"You nearly killed Caroline yesterday." I stated crouching down next to him. "Do you seriously want to do that again? Is that your plan, to kill us all off? First Damon, then Caroline, am I going to be next Ty!" I shouted.

He shook his head. "They were accidents."

"But you still did it. But they didn't die. Are you going to try again Ty? Kill them once and for all!"

"NOOOOOOO!" He yelled his eyes turning amber. "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Are you going to kill me Ty? If Klaus asks you to, will you do it?" I cried.

"NOOO!" He growled.

Bill picked up an axe that was lying on the side and swung it so it cut in to Tyler arms. Tyler howled in pain as he held his arm. "What the hell man!"

"Does it bother you?" Bill questioned doing it again.

"Knock it off!" He snarled.

"Good, get angry." Bill said. "It's in you, you know it is." Tyler lunged forward so I swung my arm around causing his head to snap to the side.

"I said knock it off!" He snapped standing up and tugging on his chains.

"Your bond to Klaus is putting my daughter in danger so wither you turn or I kill you right her right now." He said rising the axe again. There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen so I kept a close eye on Bills movements, ready to stop him if necessary.

Tyler seemed to back off then and crouched back down on the floor. Within seconds he was howling in pain as his bones started to break and dislocate as they bent round at different angles. He screamed and started tugging on the chains. My eyes widened as the wall started to crumble and crack loosening his restraints.

"Oh my god!" Bill breathed out as one side completely gave way.

"The chains aren't strong enough, you need to leave. RUN!" Tyler cried.

"Go." I told Bill. "GO!"

"He'll hurt you!" Bill protested.

I whirled around and pushed Bill towards the door. "Go, I'll hold him off. I can handle myself. Just go. NOW!"

Bill nodded before running away. I turned around quickly but as soon as I did I was tackled to the ground. I gasped as the black wolfs jaws snapped inches from my face. Saliva dripping on to my face as it growled. I held it back as best as I could but it was too strong. "TYLER!" I screamed in a panic. I cried out in pain as my hand slipped and his teeth ripped in to my neck. Bill ran back in just at that moment and swung the axe in to the wolf's side, successfully dislodging the wolf from my neck. He dropped the axe and pulled me to my feet but Tyler had recovered and lunged towards Bill but I pushed him backwards and took the blow. I cried out as Tyler's teeth ripped in to my side. "TYLER STOP!" I screamed tear rolling down my cheeks as he ravaged my arm. "Please." I begged before darkness took over...

* * *

><p>I groaned as I finally came to. My clothes were ripped and bloody and my body ached. I sat up really slowly and gasped as I saw Bill lying face down a few feet from me covered completely in blood. I grabbed my phone from the floor which and fell out and quickly called from an ambulance. Tyler was no were to be seen, thank god. I crawled over to Bill and checked for a pulse. I let out a breath of relief when I noticed he was still breathing. "Dani…" He choked coughing up a bit of blood. "He… Bit… you."<p>

"Shh, don't talk." I ordered. "Helps on the way. I'd give you my blood but I'm pretty sure its contaminated." I said trying to smile.

"Find Klaus." He commanded gasping through his pain.

"I will. I just need to find Stefan, he hasn't called and it's been hours."

"You're no good to him dead." He stated.

"And he's no good to me dead." I retorted taking his hand and squeezing it in mine. "Don't worry, I feel fine, it effected Caroline straight away, so maybe I'm special."

"It'll affect you soon… You need the cure."

"I know. Don't worry, I plan to get it." I said sternly. Before frowning down at him. "You came back, why? You should have just run."

"And left you to die." He smiled. "Not bloody likely."

"I'm a vampire, I heal fast. You on the other hand…" I trailed off just as the paramedics and police rushed in. Before I was spotted by the deputies I quickly retreated in to the shadows and using my vampire speed ran out of there undetected. Using my phone I rang Stefan but it went to voice mail. Elena went to voice mail and so did Bonnie. Something was defiantly up.

* * *

><p>When I reached the address that I'd memorized, I immediately saw Stefan's car and Elena's but nobody else's. I walked stealthily towards the house but stopped when I saw a light coming from a barn. I heard Stefan groan from the floor clutching his stomach while a man paced in front of Elena who was tied to a wooden post. "Jamie, please just let us go." Elena begged.<p>

Elena jumped out of her skin as the man named Jamie reloaded the shotgun and pointed it at her. "Don't!" He ordered. "Look, I don't know why I shot him and I don't know why I'm holding this gun but if you move or do anything, I'm going to shoot him again."

"You could try." I smirked making my presence known. "But you wouldn't even be able to aim before I knocked you unconscious." He gasped and whirled around raising the gun but I blurred forward and grabbed a hold of the gun pushing forward so it hit him in the face knocking him unconscious. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Took you long enough." Stefan bit out.

I aimed the gun at Stefan's leg and pulled the trigger causing Stefan to howl in pain. "A thank you would be nice." I stated.

"So you shot me for not saying thank you?" He moaned.

"No, I shot you for mocking my pinky promise." I scolded before dropping the gun and walking over to Elena. I pulled on her ropes until they snapped and her arms came free.

"Thank you." She said softly rushing over to Stefan's side.

"You're going to have to get rid of those fragments." I told Elena pointing at Stefan. "I'm going after Bonnie. Do you know which way she went?" Elena nodded and pointed before she frowned.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

I wave of dizziness washed over me and I stumbled so her arm shot out to steady me. "Nothing." I lied. "I'm fine." I said quickly before turning and running away.

It was minutes before I tracked them down on the side of a road. I ran up behind the hybrid and my hand tore straight in to his back and gripped his heart before pulling it out. "Just show you can't trust anyone nowadays." I said glaring at Bonnie's mother.

"She had a good reason." Bonnie defended sadly.

"Is Jamie okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Guy with the shotgun?" I inquired, she nodded. "Unconscious, he'll have a headache when he wakes up but other than that he'll be fine."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Elena will be here soon to pick you up." I told Bonnie. I gasped as a surge of pain jolted through my body causing me to double over, breathing heavily.

"Dani!" Bonnie shouted panicked as she rushed over to my side. "What's happening?" She questioned as Bonnie's mother held my other side.

But as fast as it had happened, it was gone. I stood straight up, seeing Stefan's car approach in the distance. "Nothing." I assured as Stefan's car pulled over to us.

"Dani, that wasn't nothing!" Bonnie screeched as I quickly got in to the passenger's side. "Dani!" she screamed as Stefan started driving.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked his body tense and his face stony.

"Nothing." I said leaning my head against the window.

"That girl you saw Damon kissing… was it Elena?" I lifted my head to lock eyes with Stefan and nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked anger seeping in to his voice.

"Because you loved her." I answered. "And you didn't deserve to be hurting as much as me."

"Thank you." He whispered. "But you still should have told me."

"I'm sorry." We were silent again as we approached wickery bridge.

Stefan's phone started ringing and he frowned as he quickly answered it. "Tyler."

_"Tyler, I can't believe we had to leave early." I groaned._

Tyler nodded. "Elena's going to get hell tomorrow."

"I'm not even tipsy." I moaned. "She gets trashed, even though she knows I said we'd take her home. My mom is going to kill me and I'm not even the drunk one."

He chuckled. "You're incredibly cute when you're moping." He smiled turning his head away from the road to gaze at me.

"Yeah, she's right here." Stefan said, looking at me curiously as I stared blankly at the road ahead of me.

_I looked out to the bridge and gasped. One side of the railing was gone and a young girl was lying unconscious on the road, soaking wet. My face. My twin. Elena. "Stop the car. STOP THE CAR TYLER!" I screamed._

"Wait what?" Stefan questioned Tyler as his eyebrows furrowed. "Stop the car." I whispered. "STOP THE CAR TYLER!"

Stefan braked immediately. "Stefan." He corrected his eyes going wide as Tyler spoke to him.

_Tyler pulled to a stop his eyes wide as he looked ahead of him. "Oh god!" He whispered as I jumped out of the car. I ran to the side of the bridge, looking down in to the murky water. Tears streamed down my face as Tyler checked on Elena. "NO!" I cried as a bubble of air erupted from the surface of the water. I took off running down the side but I didn't stop when I reached the water's edge, I dived straight in. I swam down seeing my parent car in distance. "Daddy!" I gurgled in to the water. I pulled on the door handle, my lungs starting to burn from the lack of oxygen, but I refused to give up. The door came free and I swam forward. "Mom!" I shook my dad's arm but he wouldn't move. Arms wrapped around me from behind and I struggled furiously trying to break free. I was screaming in to the water as my mom and dad sunk further away from._

"NOO!" I yelled as my face broke the water. "MOM! DAD!"

"Dani!" Stefan shouted turning me around in his grip. "Look at me, it's Stefan. It's Stefan."

"Stefan." I whispered tears streaming down my face.

"Hey, we need to get you out here." He said quietly lifting me from the water.

"I need help Stefan." I cried as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I now and we're going to get you some." He said sternly as he carried me to the car.

He wrapped his arm around me as he led me up the driveway towards my house. As soon as I opened the door Meredith and Alaric jumped apart looking around guiltily until Alaric frowned. "What happened?" He questioned looking at our soaking wet clothes.

"Tyler's on his way. But I really need you to watch her. I need to go find Klaus." Stefan answered.

"Great let's go." I smirked turning around back to the front door but Stefan stepped in my way.

"I'm going, you need to stay here." Stefan stated.

A whimpered escaped my lips as I collapsed in the floor withering in agony. "It hurts!" I cried. I started coughing uncontrollably as Rick and Stefan crouched by my side. Blood spurted from my mouth and the lasting taste sent me in to a frenzy. "Blood." I choked out. "I need blood."

"Rick, go! Now!" Stefan commanded as he kneeled in front taking my hands in his.

My head snapped up and my fangs descended as my ears locked the steady thrum of a heart beat still in the room. I pushed Stefan away from me with such force he went stumbling back. I jumped up then and blurred across the room but before I could reach Meredith I was slammed to the floor as Tyler hovered over me. I lurched to the side surprising Tyler who loosened his grip on me and I was up once more but only to be knocked in to the wall by Stefan, who held me there tightly. "DANI!" Stefan shouted. "STOP!"

Then the blood haze was gone as I slumped against the wall. "I'm sorry." I mumbled looking past Stefan to Meredith who was backed up against the wall, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy. "I'm so sorry."

Rick came rushing back in to the room then with his arms full of blood bags. "Tyler, she's unstable. Get them out of here." Stefan ordered as he lifted me up in to his arms bridal style and ran up to my bedroom. I groaned in pain as Stefan lay me down on the bed. "We need to get you out these clothes, okay?" I nodded, slowly sitting up and pulling off my top. Stefan's eyes widened as he took in my body. Red, oozing sore were covering one of my arms my sides and my neck. Stefan helped me with my jeans and then helped me put on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt.

"It hurts Stefan." I muttered relaxing in to the bed.

"I know. But you're going to survive this."

Tyler walked in to the room then and stared sadly at me. "I told Alaric what's happening, Meredith left but I think he's calling Damon."

"Perfect, as if this day couldn't get any better." I muttered before smiling up at Ty. "You do realised I was only kidding when I asked if I was next." I chuckled which turned in to a groan which turned in to a scream as I curled up in to ball pain flowing through my body.

"I'm so sorry." Tyler whispered tears leaking form his eyes.

"don't worry about it. It was my own stupid fault."

"You saved his life you know." Tyler smiled. "If you hadn't of jumped in the way, I would have killed him."

"How is Bill?" I questioned.

"They gave him vampire blood so he'll be fine. He's worried about you."

"He has no reason to be. Klaus will give me the cure and I'll be right as range." I smiled.

Tyler's gaze dropped to the ground as he stared at his feet. "What?" Stefan inquired.

"I've been searching for Klaus all day to get the cure but… I can't find him." He admitted.

"I'm gonna die aren't i?" I asked panic beginning to set in.

"No." Stefan said sternly. "You're not. I'll get it, I'll get the cure, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Here. Drink this." Alaric said walking in to the room slowly with a cup of blood in his hands.

"Thanks." I smiled taking it from him and drinking hungrily.

"Just keep your distance." Stefan advised.

"The bites affecting her differently." Tyler added.

Both Rick and I frowned in confusion so Stefan elaborated. "When Damon was bit, it made him weaker, it drained him of energy."

"And when I bit Caroline, she dropped to the ground a minute later, but it took hours to take effect on you."

"And you're stronger not weaker, you took both me and Tyler down. You shouldn't be able to do that normally never mind with a werewolf bite."

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we need to get the cure now."

"How the hell could you bite her?" Damon growled as he stormed in to the room and grabbed Tyler.

"STOP!" I roared. Alaric gripped Damon's arm and pulled making Damon let go reluctantly.

"How could you let him in here when he's the one that did this to her?" He snarled at Stefan and Rick.

"Because I want him here." I stated, my anger beginning to boil. "Don't you dare come in here acting as if you own the place. I want him here, he's staying."

"He bit you." Damon snarled.

"Because I jumped in the way. If all you're going to do is try and attack Tyler I suggest you just get out now."

"Damon maybe you should leave." Alaric said. "You're just upsetting her."

"I have a right to be here." Damon growled.

I grabbed on to Stefan's hands as the pain rushed through me. "Stefan!" I cried. "Make it stop! Please, just make it stop!" He slid in to the bed beside me and held me while the pain increased.

"I need to go and get the cure now." Stefan said once the pain had subsided.

"Don't go." I bit out. "Don't leave me." I begged.

"I have to."

"But I'm scared." I whimpered tears falling from my eyes. "I don't wanna die."

"And you won't." He said wiping away my tears. "But I need to go and get this cure now."

I nodded in understanding and moved over to let him get out of the bed. "We need to talk." He said to the rest of them in the room, they all nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>I sat in the bar nursing a bottle of beer. It had been a week since I'd left my home town and exactly 11 days since my parents had died. "Hello Katerina." A man with a thick English accent said from behind me.<em>

_I turned in my seat and frowned at the man. He was quite handsome for an older guy; he had dark hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry; I think you have me mistaken."_

_Confusion coloured his features until they changed to surprised. "My apologies miss. I'm Elijah."_

_I shook his out stretched hand and smiled. "Danielle, but most people call me Dani."_

_He took a seat on the stall next to me and smiled. "You don't look as if you're from around here Danielle."_

_"I'm not." I responded. "My parents recently died and I just needed a change of scenery."_

_"I'm sorry for your loss." He said softly. He glanced behind him and narrowed his eyes at a man that was sitting in the darkened corner of the room. "What do you say we leave here?" He asked._

_I laughed. "No. for all I know you could be a serial killer."_

_He chuckled. "Not quite, but very close."_

_"Oh, really what are you then?" I asked._

_"I'm a vampire."_

_"Ha ha." I spat sarcastically. "Did my uncle john put you up to this? You can give him a message from me. Tell him he's sick in the head and needs serious help. My parents just died, I don't need him making up stupid stories about vampires and telling me I need to be some like Buffy."_

_"I assure you I don't know your uncle." Elijah smiled. I gasped as his eyes turned red and veins pulsated just below. "Don't scream." He commanded and I found myself complying. "Walk outside now." I got up from my seat and my feet started moving towards the door. But as soon as I stepped outside the spell wore off and fear set in. I looked down both sides of the street to see they were deserted. There was a small woodland area just ahead which would take me to the city centre so I took off running._

_I ran in to a hard chest and screamed as I stumbled backwards. His hands shot out to steady me and his eyes locked on to mine rooting me to the spot. "You won't remember my face or my name." He said._

_"I won't remember your face or name." I found myself repeating against my will._

_"All you'll remember is that a vampire attacked you, you didn't see him clearly, but you now know they exist. From now on you'll be more careful. You're no good to me dead."_

_"I'll be more careful." Then my mind went blank as I stared at the man in front of me. His eyes turned red and he opened his mouth to reveal to elongated canines. I screamed as he let out a cry of pain as his body stiffened and he dropped to the ground a wooden stake protruding from his back. "John." I stated looking up at my uncle who had a worried look on his face._

Someone shook my shoulders so I screamed struggling against them. "Danielle." The voice whispered.

I froze in shock and opened my eyes to meet those same brown ones. "Elijah." I screamed doubling over as a deafening crack echoed across the forest. "Klaus." I shouted. "I need Klaus." Another crack sounded as my arm bent at a funny angle. In an instant I was lifted from the ground and the wind was whipping against my face.

"Elijah." A familiar voice stated as the rushing wind stopped.

"Nikklaus, what have you done?"

"Danielle." Klaus blurted worriedly as I was placed down on a cool surface. I opened my eyes to see Elijah and Klaus both standing over me looking panicked. "She's been bitten."

"I believe the phrase you're looking for is O.M.G." I smiled up at Elijah.

"I believe O.M.F.G is more fitting." I laughed before crying out in pain as my leg twisted.

"Her bones are breaking." Klaus stated. "And her eyes."

"What's happening to me?" I cried out.

"You're turning." He stated in disbelief.

"In to what?" Elijah asked taking my hand gently in his as a wave of pain washed over me.

"A hybrid."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun derrr!<strong>_

_**I did plan on having Dani bitten before I watched the episode where Caroline was bit, I wasn't going to do it anymore but this episode seemed fitting so I went with it.**_

_**I will be explaining more of this in the next chapter if any of you are confused, but feel free to ask me any questions.**_

_**Thank you to jennydunn, dragonrain618, theelegantfearie, somebodywhocares, susl, vampirelover14, Vm Salvatore, grapejuice101, maddy love castiel topazeyes137, luli Cullen, marina164509, Aarolye, hellsin666, thevampirediariespwincess, me, sharkgurl, number1stefanfan, , Damon and Ian lover, hottie292 and psycho17 for reviewing you guys ae brilliant.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	15. Bringing Out The Dead

_**I am so sorry for the late update but I didn't watch the episode till late Sunday night and then me being the klutz I am split my drink all over my laptop and it broke and then once I'd finished writing the chapter, fan fiction wouldn't let me log in. But luckily it's fixed now and my work was recovered.**_

_**I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**_

* * *

><p>I felt a warm hand gently stroke my cheek as I slowly started to wake. Without thinking I snuggled in the hand and sighed before opening my eyes to meet blue ones. "Morning." I whispered as I carefully sat up in the bed.<p>

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He said softly as he handed me a mug filled with blood. I took it from him and smiled gratefully as I gulped it down. "How are you feeling?" He asked his voice filled with worry as I winced.

"Like I was hit by a truck… twice."

He chuckled as he took the empty mug from my grip. "Well that's to be expected."

I froze as a sudden realisation hit me. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. "I could be mistaken, seems as I was verging on the line of past and present, but I'm pretty sure I arrived fully clothed."

"I can explain." He defended, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Explain how you're a pervert." I smirked.

"Your clothes were ripped, bloody and dirty I just thought you'd be more comfortable without them on."

"Pervert." I laughed.

"I'll have you know I was a perfect gentleman, sweetheart. I barely even looked."

"Barley?" I questioned as I smirked up at Klaus.

"Hmmm, I am still part man believe it or not, but I will admit it's not the way I imagined you half naked in my bed."

I laughed before saying. "And I conclude… pervert." He chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. "Now, pass me one of your shirts because I'm not leaving this house in my pants and bra."

"That's fine by me, love."

"Shirt." I ordered. "Now."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he grabbed a clean t-shirt from his wardrobe and passed it to me. I quickly pulled it over my head and stood up from the bed stretching my aching bones. "So who exactly was the hybrid that attacked you?"

"It was an accident. I jumped in the way, it was my own stupid fault."

"Tyler." Klaus stated as his jaw clenched.

I narrowed my eyes at him all humour gone. "That thing you're thinking… don't. He ends up hurt, you end up castrated."

"You can be very scary when you want to be." He said as he led me out of the room and down in to the kitchen.

"And I'm not joking." I smirked before frowning at the broken coffee table and doors. "What happened there?" I asked pointing towards it.

He shrugged as he poured two cups of coffee and handed one to me. "Elijah wasn't too pleased at how we left things before I daggered him."

"So Elijah's real, I didn't imagine him up?"

"No, I'm very real." I turned in the doorway to see Elijah leaning there, clean clothes, hair perfectly parted and looking like a model without even trying.

_"Hello Katerina."  
>"I'm sorry; I think you have me mistaken."<em>  
><em>"My apologies miss. I'm Elijah."<br>_  
>Within the blink of an eye i placed the coffee down and blurred across the room and before I could stop myself, my hand clenched and shot out connecting with his face. Elijah stumbled back with a shocked look on his face as Klaus burst out laughing. "You son of a bitch!" I cursed.<p>

Elijah clicked his nose back in to place and straightened out his suit. "I probably deserved that."

"Probably?" I questioned. "Probably? You compelled me!" I looked over at Klaus and pointed at Elijah. "He had me compelled." I looked back at Elijah who was smiling slightly. "I knew you before I knew, knew you. Before Rose and Trevor kidnapped me. You chatted me up in a bar." I looked back over at Klaus who was trying to hide his smile and pointed back at Elijah. "He chatted me up in a bar." I glared at Elijah. "You also called me Katerina, but just this once I'm going to let it slide."

"I compelled you to forget my face because I didn't want you to remember me. It would have caused problems. I didn't need the doppelganger at that time because I was nowhere near to finding Nikklaus. I was going to take you with me for protection but your uncle showed me that you were already protected." Elijah explained calmly. "But when Rose and Trevor kidnapped you, you were no longer as protected as I thought, until the Salvatore's showed up that is."

"I could never remember your face. Whenever I thought about the vampire, I could only see an outline."

"That was part of my compulsion." He stated.

"I died. I became a vampire, how come the compulsion didn't wear off." I inquired curiously.

"I'm an original, I can compel vampires. Therefore, it doesn't dissolve when you turn. But if it makes you feel any better then I'm sorry for doing it."

"Then I'm sorry for punching you." I smiled as I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "It's good to see you alive again and thank you for saving my life. I owe you one."

"You're welcome." He replied returning the hug before pulling back.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Klaus asked as I took a sip from my coffee.

"I was in the woods and Elijah was there and then… my bones starting breaking… pain. Lots of pain. Then I heard your voice then more pain and then I think I passed out." I frowned and continued before they had a chance to speak. "Why were my bones breaking? That didn't happen to Damon or Caroline. But Stefan mentioned something about it affecting me differently. I was stronger when I should have been weaker."

"And he was right." Klaus stated.

"The werewolf bite wasn't killing you." Elijah added.

"Of course it was, I was hallucinating, I was in pain, I was dying."

"You're the doppelganger, you're already a supernatural entity, your bodies different and the bite affected you different." Klaus explained.

"It was turning you." Elijah said sadly.

"In to what?" I asked in confusion.

"A hybrid."

I gulped as my whole body stiffened. "I'm a hybrid?"

"No." Klaus answered shaking his head. "You were turning, I gave you my blood, it stopped and you healed."

"Why was I turning though? Damon and Caroline didn't."

"Our guess it's because you're the doppelganger. Your bloods different it's already special and supernatural. But my blood healed you." Klaus explained.

"So I'm okay?" I questioned relief sweeping in to my voice.

"You're perfect." Klaus said softly his eyes locking on to mine.

"Thank you. The both of you. Thank you." I whispered in gratitude. "But I really have to get back to the boarding house."

"And I really need to find a new wardrobe." Elijah responded before disappearing from the room.

I squealed as my feet left the ground and I my head spun. "What are you doing?" I questioned as Klaus lifted me in to his arms bridal style.

"I'm carrying you." He stated with a smirk.

"My legs are very capable of walking." I pointed out but I couldn't help but smile.

"Now, what sort of gentleman would I be if I let you traipse through the wood bare foot?"

* * *

><p>Klaus placed me down gently in the entry way of the boarding house. "Thank you." I smiled as he gazed at me.<p>

"You're welcome." He responded smiling before he turned around and started heading back towards the trees.

"Did you find her body?" I heard Caroline ask softly as she sniffled.

"I searched everywhere, there's no sign of it." Stefan answered in a monotone voice.

"But that's a good thing; if she was dead then her body would have been found. Maybe she found Klaus, she might be still alive." Caroline said hopefully as I soundlessly walked down the hall.

"NO. SHE'S DEAD CAROLINE! DANI'S DEAD!" Damon roared just before a smashing noise was heard. My steps faltered as I heard him speak those words. "And she died hating me." He added in a defeated whisper.

"You might have given up but the rest of us haven't. We can't live in this world, knowing what we know, without having hope." Bonnie said quietly.

"We were going to be best friends forever. For eternity." Caroline replied crying softly as I rounded the corner. Damon was breathing heavily as he gulped down from a bottle of bourbon. Stefan was standing in the corner staring blankly at the ground and Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the sofa crying as they held on to each other. But all of their eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"And you will be." Stefan said confidently. "Dani's too good to be ended by the likes of Tyler Lockwood." He moved forward and knelt down in front of them. "I guarantee that Dani will be fine, she's probably with Klaus right now."

"Do you truly believe that?" Caroline sobbed.

He nodded. "I do."

"Then you're incredibly smart." I stated. They all turned in shock to gawk at me so I smirked. "Although slightly off. I was with Klaus, up until five minutes ago." Caroline and Bonnie burst out crying with happiness as they both jumped up to hug me but Stefan beat them to it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up in to his arms, hugging me tightly. I giggled as he placed me down on the ground to be pounced on by Bonnie and Caroline.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know that." Stefan clarified as Bonnie and Caroline released me.

"No more than I scared myself." I smiled before turning to Damon who was watching me carefully, but seemed frozen to his spot. "Who said I hated you?" I asked.

"I compelled your brother to leave town. I believed your sister over you and I've been a complete and utter dick." He stated.

"I'm mad, I'm allowed to be mad but that doesn't mean I hate you." I said softly as I moved closer towards him.

A lone tear escaped his eyes so I reached up and wiped it away. "I thought you were dead. Stefan and I, we were searching all night but we just couldn't find you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

Once I'd pulled back I was enveloped by Caroline again who couldn't stop smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Thank you. He said if it wasn't for you he would have died. You saved my dad."

"I can handle a few werewolf bites but I couldn't handle letting Bill die." I replied honestly.

"So are you going to tell me how you escaped a house with two vampires and one hybrid all listening in to your movements?" Stefan asked in curiosity as he led me over to the couch.

I sat down between Caroline and Bonnie and shrugged. "I honestly don't have a clue. One minute I'm lying in my bed and then I'm in a bar."

"You went drinking?" Damon scoffed. "You're kidding me?"

"No, it was a memory I think. No it was defiantly a memory, john was there. But anyway then I was in the woods and Elijah was there. He took me to Klaus and Klaus healed me. So, which one of you un-daggered him?" I questioned.

"That'd be me." Damon said smugly.

"Then thank you, if it weren't for Elijah I really would be dead." I paused then before asking. "Not that I'm not grateful but why did you wake him up?"

"I told Klaus where to find the coffins. I had to because his hybrid had compelled Jamie to kill himself if I didn't." Bonnie explained. "But I had the chance to warn Damon beforehand."

"So I hid the locked coffin and un-daggered Elijah." Damon smirked, clearly proud of himself, then his eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you only wearing Klaus' shirt?"

I sighed. "Before any of you ask, no I didn't sleep with Klaus. My clothes were ripped and bloody. It was either where his shirt or just my pants and bra."

"I really need to get back to opening that coffin." Bonnie said hesitantly as she glanced at me, successfully changing the subject. "I have to meet my mom."

"Go. I'll be fine." I told her just as the front door opened and a red eyed Alaric stepped in to the room followed by Elena. They both froze seeing me but Alaric soon snapped out of it and ran over to hug me. "Hey Rick." I smiled hugging him back.

"Don't ever do that again. You're not even speaking to any hybrids ever again." He commanded.

He pulled back and moved away. Elena stood in front of me and I smiled. "Hey sis."

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, her arm shot out and her palm hit my cheek causing my head to snap to the side with a sting of pain. Anger boiled through me as I rubbed my red cheek and whipped my head back around to glare at her. "How could you?" She hissed as I took a threatening step towards her.

Caroline stepped in between us then and pushed Elena backwards as Stefan gripped my shoulders from behind to stop me from moving. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline shouted.

But Elena's eyes locked on to mine. "Do you have any idea what I went through the last twenty four hours?"

"No but I guarantee it can't be worse than me!" I spat.

"Look at you! You're fine! You weren't even bitten were you?" She growled as Caroline held her securely as she tried to struggle free.

"How could you even ask that Elena!" Stefan snapped.

"You might have everyone else fooled but not me! I know you! I know what you're capable of!"

I laughed without humour as i nodded. "Yeah, you got me Elena. I faked it. I faked it all." I smirked in a sickly sweet voice. "I faked the pain. I tried to rip Meredith's throat out just for the fun of it! And the best part that I faked was reliving a memory I've supressed for ages, our parents death, I even jumped in the water again screaming their names just to make it look real!" I cried. Caroline and Bonnie looked at me with pity while Stefan tightened his grip. "The fact that you would even think I'd fake that is sick. You're sick!"

"I'm not the sick one!" She yelled. "Do you know what we were about to do?" She asked nodding over towards Alaric who was looking between us in shock. "We were about to ring Jeremy and tell him how he was never going to see his sister again."

"You probably would have got Damon to compel him to forget I ever existed!" I snarled.

"If it wasn't for you Jeremy would be sat here with us! Where he should be!" Bonnie reasoned in frustration as she stepped in between us. "How could you even think that Dani would lie about something like that? I get it; you two haven't exactly been close lately, not since your parent's death but your sisters. And now more than ever you have to pull together."

"We're not sisters. Not anymore." Elena said softly glaring at me.

"Get out." I whispered my voice full of venom as I clenched my fists and teeth together.

"You can't kick me out, it isn't your house."

"Get out Elena." Stefan said sternly. "As long as she lives here it'll be her house."

"I'm not leaving." She said defiantly.

"Out!" Damon ordered.

"I'm not leaving!" She repeated.

"Yes you are!" Caroline stated as her and Bonnie latched on to each one of her arms and dragged her from the room.

Alaric looked conflicted as he stared at the door and back at me. "Just go." I said softly. "I'm okay and she'll be fine as long as you keep her away from me." I bit out. He nodded before running off after her.

I breathed heavily as I tried to contain my anger. A shooting pain in my body caused me to tense and stumble backwards in to Stefan. He caught me easily and blurred me over to the couch. Both Stefan and Damon crouched down in front of me panic and worry written all over their faces. "Hey, are you okay?" Stefan questioned.

I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed as the pain subsided. "Yeah, just a side effect I guess." I shrugged.

"No it's not." Damon responded. "That never happened to me or Caroline."

I rubbed my temples and frowned. "Yeah, about that. Apparently I wasn't dying, I was turning in to a hybrid."

* * *

><p>After I'd finished explaining to Stefan and Damon I went upstairs to take a nice long shower. After I'd stepped out of the bathroom, I wrapped the towel securely around my body just as a pang of hunger hit me. Groaning, I slowly made my way out of the room and down the stairs. "Where's Damon?" I asked as i stepped in to the parlour to see Stefan doing push ups.<p>

"He went out, said it was something important." He answered as he stood up. His eyes looked up and down my towel clad form before he smirked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry, i was getting a drink. Do you want one?"

"Stay here." He replied. "I'll get it." Before i could even respond he'd disappeared from the room. I rolled my eyes as i walked over to the stereo. I winced in pain as a shock jolted through my body but i ignored it and quickly changed the radio station before turning it on. "Nuh uh." Stefan said shaking his head as he passed me a glass filled with blood before taking a sip of his own. "Turn it off."

I laughed as i gulped down the blood before slamming the glass down on the side and swaying my hips to the music. "Don't pretend you don't love this song."

"I'm not pretending." He stated as he watched me dance around with an amused expression plastered on his face.

"Ooh la, ooh la." I sung softly as i stretched my arms out to Stefan. "When you say my name, i can feel the flame getting stronger. Oh, let me hear you say. Ooh la, ooh la. We both feel the same, and i can't play this game any longer."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Do you know how funny you look right now?" He smirked.

"I'm having fun, Stefan. I thought ripper Stefan was fun."

"I am." He clarified.

"Then dance with me." I spun around and Stefan grabbed a hold of my hand pulling me in to him. "I love it when you lean in close. You touch my heart like you don't know. And i'ma show you, yeah i'ma show you." Stefan laughed as he spun me back out again. "You know i like to be in control but recently i don't know what to do, I'm losing it over you, ooh."

"You remind of my dead best friend." He said softly as i pulled away and swayed my hips again.

"Lexi, the blonde one right?" He nodded as he shuffled his feet to the beat. "That is a compliment right?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Oh boy, I'm loving this twilight. I'm loving this twilight. I'm loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight." I sang before smirking at Stefan. "You know you know the words.' I stated.

He shook his head laughing. "I'm not singing."

"Oh come on, let's here the famous Stefan Salvatore belt out a note."

"Girl, i think about you all of the time." He smirked as he whispered the lyrics. "I love your smile and the way that you shine. Wondering how I'm going to make you mine. When it turns tonight's, I'm going to make it right. So many things I've been waiting to say, held in my heart for a day like today. I want to hold you till the light fades away." I laughed as he pulled me to his chest, placing one hand on my hip and entwining the other with my hand. We both laughed uncontrollably as we moved up and down.

"Ooh la." I sung.

"Ooh la." He mocked in a high pitched girly voice.

The radio cut off then and a deep laugh echoed throughout the room as someone started to clap loudly. Stefan and I broke away from each other and shook our heads at Klaus who was leaning against the wall. "I'm really glad i stopped by now. I have to say my timing was immaculate."

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned but his smile was still there.

"Even Elena wouldn't be able to make him sing and dance, you should be impressed." He stated smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I asked as i tightened the towel around my body, surprised it hadn't already fallen down. I immediately regretted it as it caught Klaus' gaze causing his lips to pull up in to a primal smile.

"Hmmm..." He trailed of before shaking his head and looking up to meet my eyes. "We need to talk."

"Go ahead."

He glanced at Stefan before locking eyes with me. "About last night."

"Don't worry about the hybrid stuff, he already knows." I shrugged as i sat down on the sofa, drinking the rest of Stefan's glass of blood.

"Good, that makes this slightly easier." Klaus said. "How have you been feeling?"

"Great, considering what condition i was in 24 hours ago." I answered.

"Have you been feeling different?"

"No." I lied.

"She was in pain earlier." Stefan blurted.

"Yeah, for like a second." I reasoned. Klaus nodded grimly. "Why?" I questioned an un-easy feeling settling in my stomach.

"I was just wandering. Making sure you're all right." He answered quickly.

"Thank you." Stefan said softly, locking eyes with Klaus who looked as confused as i felt. "For saving Dani." He stated. "Even though we both know the reason why you did it, I'm still grateful."

"What are you doing here?" Damon hissed as he stepped in to the room, stopping Klaus from replying.

"Here to see how Danielle's doing?" Klaus responded.

"She's fine, now get out. Dani go upstairs and get changed."

"No." I said defiantly.

"Go. Now." He ordered.

"It's a little late to be playing the jealous boyfriend card don't you think." Klaus smirked.

"Get out!" Damon ground out as he took a threatening step towards him.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to get out of this house." I groaned as i pushed past the both of them and made my way in to my room.

* * *

><p>I lounged on Stefan's bed, reading one of his old journals. The bathroom door opened and he strolled out in a pair of jeans. He rolled his eyes when he spotted me. "Haven't you got anything better to do?" He smirked.<p>

"No, Jeremy's in Denver. Bonnie's trying to open the coffin. Tyler's M. I. A. Caroline won't answer her phone. Matts working and Elena hates me again. Basically, you're my only friend. So what are we going to do today?"

"You're doing nothing." Damon commented walking in to the room holding two shirts before turning to Stefan. "You, get dressed, we're going out."

"Yeah, sorry, not interested. Spending the day with Dani." Stefan responded taking the journal from my hands and smiling as he read over the page.

"I didn't ask. Dani can occupy herself for a few hours. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashioned sit down with you and Klaus."

"And why aren't I invited?" I questioned in annoyance.

"Because you're recovering from a werewolf bite, you're not exactly going to be much help." Damon replied in a snarky tone.

"How exactly are you going to stop me from going?"

"Inject you with vervain, tie you up and lock you in the basement if I have to. Either way, you're not stepping foot in that house." He answered before turning back to Stefan and lifting up the shirts. "I say go with the black, makes you look more villainy."

"Navy makes you look hotter." I stated causing Damon to grit his teeth.

"Navy it is." Stefan smirked pulling on the shirt. "Klaus won't make a deal, Damon."

"He doesn't have to." Damon shrugged chucking the shirts on to the side. "All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off of the coffin."

"So your plan is to stall Klaus?" Stefan clarified.

"If you two hadn't of gone postal on his hybrids maybe I'd have some options." Damon snapped.

"So you unleash an original to help him out." I stated.

"Un-daggering Elijah was smart. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him, he's in vengeance mode." Damon reasoned.

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah." Stefan pointed out.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Elijah. But he already betrayed us once, so I don't trust him. And you seem to be forgetting the fact that I was there this morning. There was no tension in the air, no nothing. Like they were brothers once again."

"Dani's right, he screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus."

"Yeah and the way you two have been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you." Damon commented.

Stefan glanced over at me while I glared at Damon. "Hmm, well I guess that goes both ways doesn't it."

"Oooh yes." Damon said softly. "This is about Elena kissing me. Just remember that if it wasn't for Klaus you wouldn't have been such a dick" He said to Stefan before looking at me. "and we'd still be together, so that kiss would never have happened." He looked back at Stefan again. "So get dressed, get happy because we're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up." Damon turned around then and stormed out of the room, leaving just me and Stefan.

"Where something purple, it makes you look beautiful." Stefan said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You have a party to crash." He smirked.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Elena spat as I approached the porch, my heels clicking against the pavement alerting them of my presence.<p>

"Liz called, she said it was important." I answered as Alaric placed his hand on Elena's arm to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"Yeah, Caroline filled me in on everything that's happened, so I wouldn't have called if it wasn't really important." She explained as she smiled at me sadly.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked turning her gaze away from me to focus on Liz.

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to be have so I hope you'll protect me on it."

"Of course." Rick stated.

"I assume you all heard that our medical examiner was killed the night of the wickery bridge fund raiser." She started.

"Yeah, Brian Walters. Why?" Alaric inquired.

"We've been investigating; someone drove this stake through his heart." She said holding up an evidence bag with a vaguely familiar looking weapon.

Rick took it from her and frowned as he examined it. "It's one of ours." He identified in confusion. "This is one from a set at your parents' lake house." He explained looking from me to Elena.

"That why I'm here." Liz clarified. "I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for finger prints and found only two clean sets. Yours." She said looking at Elena before turning her head to lock eyes with me. "And yours."

"What?" I questioned.

"You killed him!" Elena hissed.

"Really?" I scoffed. "We're playing the blame game now."

"You're a murderous, lying, monster!" She snarled.

"I didn't kill him. I don't even know the guy. And besides if I was going to kill someone I wouldn't be dumb enough to leave my fingerprints behind." I paused but just as Elena sucked in a deep breath to speak I spoke again. "Your fingerprints were on it. How do we know you didn't kill him?"

"You probably set it up to look like me!" She growled.

"How do we know you didn't try and set it up to look like me?" I mocked, finding the whole situation kind of amusing.

"Because I'm not a heartless killer like you!"

"You killed Rebekah and you're making a move on your boyfriend's brother when he's still in love with you." I smirked. "See, you're heartless and a killer."

Elena pulled out of Alaric's grip and slapped me hard across the face before anyone could stop her. Liz gasped as Rick pulled Elena away. "I'm not the only one making a move on their boyfriend's brother!"

I laughed before blurring forward and ripping Elena away from Rick and slamming her in the wall. "Firstly, that's the second time you've slapped me today." I said calmly but venomously. "I wouldn't make it a third because then I won't think twice about ripping your head from your shoulders. Secondly, believe it or not I'm not sleeping with Stefan. Never have, never will. And thirdly, I'm not proud of what I've done, but I've admitted to every person I've killed." I tightened my hand around her throat as I fought to try and control my natural instinct to snap her neck. "For once. Just once! Why can't you just trust me?"

I let go of her then as Alaric and Liz desperately tried to pry me away from her. She dropped to the ground as her hands massaged her throat coughing uncontrollably. "Because you don't deserve my trust!" She bit out as Liz pulled me back by my shoulders.

I smiled sadly as I pulled away from Liz. "Because I'm an evil, heartless, psychotic, lying monster?"

"She doesn't mean that." Rick stated.

"She's just upset." Liz reasoned.

"No, she meant it and you know what?... She's right." I whispered before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

><p>I saw Stefan and Damon enter Klaus' house so I quickened my pace to enter before the door shut. "Please sit, gentlemen." Klaus greeted as he gestured to the table that had been set up.<p>

"I've been called a lot of thing but a guy is not one of them." I smirked causing them all to turn towards me. "Usually my boobs give it away." I added, jiggling them for emphasise.

"My apologies, I was told it was just four for dinner tonight but I'd be honoured if you'd join us." He gestured to the female waiter. "Bring us another chair and placemat please."

"She wasn't supposed to be coming." Damon said through gritted teeth, glaring at me.

"Well I just assumed my invite was plus one." Stefan smirked.

"Well it wasn't." Damon stated.

"Consider me the peace maker. The last dinner party I went to didn't end well." I smiled as I took a flute of champagne from one of the waiters.

"How so?" Klaus asked intrigued as he pulled out my seat for me.

Elijah sat down on my left and Stefan on my right and I couldn't help but smile at Elijah. "Alaric daggered Elijah, Elijah woke up and kidnapped me, I stabbed myself and then re-daggered Elijah."

"Not to mention your old flame turned up." Elijah added.

"Another ex to compete with. That's just perfect." Klaus muttered as he sat opposite me.

"Chase, he's not competition, she's already taken care of him." Damon clarified. "He's dead."

I frowned as I looked at Elijah's hair. "What the hell did you do?" I screeched causing all four pairs of eyes to stare at me, as though I was crazy. "You cut your hair." I blurted as I reached forward and ran my hand through his now short hair.

All four of them laughed. "I take it you don't approve." Elijah stated in amusement.

"No, I like it." I reasoned. "It suits you but I loved it before. It was soooo…" I said trying to search for the right word.

"Awesome." Stefan supplied smirking.

"Yes but not the word I'm looking for."

"Long." Damon said.

"Gay." Klaus chuckled.

"No." I responded narrowing my eyes at Klaus. "Fluffy. It was fluffy." They all started laughing again so I frowned in confusion. "Fluffys good." I stated. "Beats all three of your hair."

"Please tell us Danielle what is there hair like?" Elijah smiled.

"Your hair's black." I said pointing at Damon. "Like a crow, you remind me of a crow. Crow means death." I turned to Klaus. "Have you ever seen 'les choristes' it's a French film." He nodded. "If you had glasses you'd be a grown up Boniface. Blonde and curly." I smirked as Klaus stopped laughing. I chuckled as i locked yes with Stefan. "And last but not least."

"I know exactly what you're going to say." He grimaced.

"Edward Cullen-y."

"Stake me now." Stefan muttered as everyone else erupted in laughter.

"Told you fluffys good." I smiled at Elijah. "But saying that shorter does make you look sexier."

* * *

><p>"Lost your appetite?" Klaus asked Stefan as he stared aimlessly at the plate full of food in front of him.<p>

"Eat." Damon ordered. "I thought we'd agreed to leave grumpy Stefan at home."

"Just eat, it' not poisoned." I reasoned. "And even if it is, it won't kill you." He nodded before reluctantly picking up his fork and starting to eat.

"That's the spirit." Klaus cheered. "Isn't this nice, the five of us dining together, such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" He asked Damon.

"Well I knew how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon answered smirking.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through." Klaus responded.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan inquired. "Where is she by the way? The last time I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey, Stef." Damon smirked. "Remember when you killed dad. Might want to dial down the judgement till dessert."

"We're here to make a deal Damon, not to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan retorted.

"Here, here." I cheered as I raised my wine glass to clink with his.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us." Damon reasoned. "So let's pace ourselves."

"So Stefan, where's the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked.

I groaned as Klaus started laughing. "She's top of the list of topics we can't discuss." I stated.

"I dunno." Stefan shrugged. "Ask Damon."

Klaus started to laugh even harder at that. "I'm sorry. You've just missed so much." He told Elijah. "Trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Stefan stated.

"No." Damon said locking eyes with me. "I'm glad this conversation was brought up." Stefan looked at me curiously as I clenched my jaw. "I had an interesting text message from Elena, just before we arrived." I leant my elbows on the table and massaged my temples as pain vibrated through my head. "She tried to kill her." Damon pointed out.

My head snapped up as the pain passed and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Be grateful I didn't come to my senses." I snarled. "If I had of come to my senses I would have killed her!"

"You tried to kill, Elena?" Stefan inquired, his eyebrows raised.

"Again. I might add." Damon stated.

"I was angry, upset and she was in my face. And not to mention, she slapped me. Again. I might add."

"Why?" Klaus asked concern filling his eyes.

"She must have had a reason." Damon reasoned.

"Like she had a reason this morning"? I said glaring at Damon. "Because I'm an evil, heartless, psychotic, lying monster. I added psychotic, but she was more than likely thinking it, she's probably said it in the past, but the rest was defiantly her."

"She said that about you?" Stefan asked softly.

I nodded. "Did you believe her?" Elijah questioned calmly.

"I don't have to believe her because she's right. I know it, she knows it, everyone at this table knows it. Hell! Everyone in mystic falls knows it!" I stated. "It's a fact."

"You don't know how wrong you are of that." Klaus said.

"She didn't mean it." Damon responded.

"She accused me of killing some medical person." I explained. "Oh and she thinks we're together or something, so you might want to clear that up. I'd do it but she doesn't believe I actually suffered from a werewolf bite so the chances of her believing me over that are slim."

"She believes you faked being bitten." Klaus scoffed as Elijah furrowed his brow.

"That's family for you." I replied grimly. "No matter how much they screw you over and you hate them, you can't kill them, no matter how many times you try." I said looking from Stefan and Damon to Elijah and Klaus. "Because there family and at the end of the day you'd willingly give your life to save theirs, even if they don't know it."

"Probably best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon reasoned.

"You don't say." Stefan stated as he watched me out of the corner of his eye.

I sipped my wine as Klaus gazed at me intently from across the table. "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgangers. They have men falling at their feet. Don't you Danielle." He smiled.

"Dani's mine!" Damon growled causing us all to all gawk at him in shock.

"Really?" I exclaimed in shock with my eyebrows raised. Damon gulped and lowered his gaze as Stefan and Klaus chuckled. "Because I wasn't aware I was. I wasn't even aware I had a boyfriend."

Damon opened his mouth like a fish as he tried unsuccessfully to form words. "I hate to break it to you brother." Stefan smirked as he placed his arm around the back of my chair. "But it's Stani all the way."

"Stefan you seem to be mistaken." Klaus smiled. "It's defiantly Klani."

"Nope." Damon joined in smirking, the awkward tension slowly vanishing. "Dami."

"Dami sounds like a dog." Stefan chuckled.

"You guys are such girls." I laughed. "Besides, Delijah rules." I added as I leaned over to Elijah who was laughing.

"Oh, brother." Klaus said his smile disappearing. "We've fought over the same girl once, but it won't be happening again. What do you say Elijah? Shall we tell them about Tatia?" He questioned.

"Now, why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah inquired uncomfortably.

"Well, given their shared affection for Danielle, Elena and Katerina. I think they'd be curious to know about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus answered.

"We're not going anywhere Elijah, so please do tell." Damon said.

"And I'm sure Danielle would love to hear about here lineage." Klaus added as I nodded.

Elijah leaned back in his chair and took a sip of wine before he started. "When our family first settled here, there was girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty, of course." He explained gesturing to me, making me smile softly. "Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by a previous man. And none loved her more than Nikklaus."

"Oh, I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus corrected staring at Elijah.

"Wait a minute." Stefan said, smirking as he leant forward on the table. "So you both loved the same girl."

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, it just bubbled up and out of mouth. "Are you sure you aren't related?" I asked gesturing to the four of them. "Because you defiantly have a lot in common."

"Our mother was a very powerful witch." Elijah continued ignoring both me and Stefan. "She sought to end our feud over Tatia, so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell that turned us in to vampires." He explained. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time, me and Nikklaus grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, brother, didn't we?"

"But in the end we recognised the sacred bond of family." Klaus finished.

"Family above all." Elijah stated raising his glass.

"Family above all." Klaus agreed as the clinked their glasses together.

"So why don't we move this dinner along and discuss the terms of this proposal." Elijah said.

"That's very simple." Damon stated. "Klaus gets his coffin back in exchange that he and the original extended family leave mystic falls forever. Me, Stefan, Danielle and Elena live happily ever after with no grudges."

"Deal sounds fair brother." Elijah concluded.

"I don't think you understand that Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave without her."

"Then take her with you." I suggested as Damon and Stefan turned to glare at me. A hard boot slammed in to my shin. "Ow." I bit out narrowing my eyes at Damon.

Klaus chuckled as he stood up from the table. "Or suppose I do leave Elena here under your protection. How long before one of you turns her in to a vampire?" He asked looking from Stefan to Damon then to me. "Or before you kill her?"

"Probably not very long." I concluded.

"See, you both think you can protect her. From me, Danielle and all the other things that go bump in the night. But gentlemen, you are simply deluded. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."

It was silent for a few minutes before Damon stood up from the table. "I need some air." He stated before turning towards the door.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah said standing up and following after Damon.

"Hmm, all this talk has made me thirsty." Klaus smirked as he gestured to the blonde waitress. "If I had of known you were coming, I would have had some male waiters as well." He said to me as he brushed the blonde's hair away from her neck. "But what do you say? Would you both like to join me for a drink?"

"I'm on a no killing diet." I responded while Stefan stayed quiet. Klaus smiled as his eyes turned amber and his fangs descended before biting in to the girl's neck.

"Delicious." He stated as he dropped her body to the ground. "Aged to perfection."

I stiffened as pain consumed my body. Stefan and Klaus both seemed to realise it because they both crouched down in front of me. "Are you okay?" Stefan questioned as I squeezed his hand in a bone crunching grip.

I nodded my head as I scrunched my eyes shut. I shook my head then desperately as the pain increased. "No." I cried out.

Klaus gripped my other hand as he lifted my chin to his level. "Open your eyes." He ordered. As the pain slowly started to fade I opened my eyes to meet both of their concerned gazes.

"Your nose." Stefan stated.

I reached up and with my index finger and wiped under my nose. I gasped as I pulled it away to see blood. "What's happening to me?" I questioned as Klaus used a napkin to gently wipe away the blood.

"I was scared this would happen." Klaus whispered sadly.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"How long have you been in pain?" He inquired.

"It comes and goes." I shrugged. "So, about 3 or 4 times."

"Have you been feeling hungrier or angrier?" I nodded.

"What does it mean?" Stefan questioned.

"It means my blood didn't heal you." He answered as he stood back up and started to pace up and down.

"What!" I blurted panicked. "But I'm fine!"

"My blood stopped you from turning then, but the venom from the bite was too far gone." He explained dejectedly. "All of what you're feeling, the hunger, the pain, the anger; it's your bodies way of trying to push you to turn."

"In to a wolf?" Stefan clarified.

Klaus nodded. "And it's only going to get worse until you do turn."

"And if I don't turn?" I asked in a whisper as I grabbed the wine bottle from the other waitress and started to gulp it down.

"Turning's inevitable." He answered softly. "You can either choose when you turn, away from people in a secluded place where you won't hurt anyone or you'll snap, turn and kill everyone in your path."

Stefan stood up then and ran his hand through his hair. "We'll sort this, we'll get Bonnie to look in to something."

"If my blood won't stop it, a witch defiantly won't."

"You knew." I stated as I stood up to face him. "When you came to see me this morning, you knew."

"I had an inkling. I didn't think that healing you would be that simple. I was going to tell you that you might not have been healed this morning, yes. But you seemed so happy; I thought I'd give you a few more hours to feel like that."

"Can we just make the deal?" I questioned swallowing around the lump in my throat as I blinked back tears that were on the verge to fall. "Because I need leave, I need to get out of here."

Stefan nodded his head before he turned to Klaus. "The only reason that you agreed to this evening was to try and drive a wedge between me and Damon."

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. But it won't be Elena. It'll be because of Danielle that you'll lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame. Because as much as you say you're just friends, Damon won't believe that."

"My relationship with Stefan is none of Damon's concern, or yours." I snapped as I stood up to grab another bottle of wine.

"Danielle, are you okay?" Elijah asked as he and Damon re-entered the room.

"Just peachy." I responded, chugging from the bottle.

"So what do you say Klaus, time for you to put something on the table, we've made our offer, now it's your turn." Damon said, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Klaus nodded as he sat back down at the head of the table. "I offer Elena's future happiness. You see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot and to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know, the blonde one."

"Matt Donovan." Damon scoffed. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long fruitful life and pop out a beautiful family." Klaus smiled.

"I actually like Matt and I'd hate to put him through the torture of having Elena as a wife." I stated.

"You want her to have a kid so you can continue the Petrova line, every few hundred years you'll get a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Isn't that right Klaus?" Stefan said.

"Consider it a small return on her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You all know it's what's best for her. Danielle died because she fell for a Salvatore. Mistakes are made to be learnt from. It would be tragic if Elena died as well for falling for you." Klaus replied as he stood up again. "So what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?"

Stefan locked eyes with me as he stepped towards Klaus. As a silent communication I flicked my eyes to the side. "What are you doing?" Damon asked as Stefan and Klaus stood in front of the fire place.

Stefan ignored him as he grasped Klaus' out stretched hand. "Nice try Klaus." He whispered. "But no deal."

Klaus' smile dropped as he twisted Stefan's arm back and kicked his leg before thrusting his hand in to the flames. Stefan cried out in pain as his skin started to sizzle off. Damon made a move to help him but Elijah crossed the room and held him by the neck against the wall. I tried to rush towards Klaus but his other hand shot out and gripped my neck lifting me off the floor. "Stop." Damon shouted as Elijah released him.

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."

"I'll get it." Damon said as Klaus stopped me to my feet. I yanked Stefan back and knelt beside him on the floor as his hand slowly started to heal.

"Go with him brother, keep him honest." He told Elijah. "And when you return I'll make good on my promise and I will hand over our family." Elijah nodded before following after Damon.

"Go ahead, kill me." Stefan bit out. "I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin anyway."

"You really have given up haven't you?" Klaus smirked pulling Stefan to his feet. "Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" I pulled Stefan back then and stood in between the two of them.

"Back off." I whispered menacingly to Klaus.

Klaus smiled sadly as he locked eyes with me. He reached his hand up and carefully stroked my cheek. "If I could change it, if I could stop it, you know I would, right?" He said softly before dropping his hand and turning towards the door. "Elijah." He acknowledged. "Why haven't you left?"

"Well, where are your manners brother?" Elijah questioned. "We forgot dessert." He smirked as he pulled the cloth covering the tray that a waitress was holding off to reveal two daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked a hint of panic in his voice.

"No, what have you done? You see I've learnt not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah responded just as one of the other brothers who I saw in one of the coffins stepped in to view.

"Kol." Klaus said as he raised his hands and started to back away.

"Long time brother." Kol replied as he started walking towards him.

There was a blur of movement and then the other brother had used one of the daggers to stab Klaus in the hand. "Finn don't." He pleaded. I gasped in pain as one of the daggers pierced through my back and an arm wrapped around my throat holding me in place.

"REBEKAH DON'T." Klaus yelled as Finn and Kol grabbed both of his arms holding him down.

"Hello Danielle." She purred in to my ear as she twisted the knife.

"Rebekah stop!" Elijah ordered as Damon and Stefan both started slowly circling.

"How does it feel to be stabbed in the back?" She hissed.

I gripped on to her arm and bent forward lifting her over and slamming her in to the floor. A cry tore of my lips as I ripped the dagger from my back. Rebekah quickly jumped to her feet so wasting no time I surged forward and slammed her in to the wall. Kol let go of Klaus and grabbed a hold of my shoulders yanking me back and sending me flying in to the wall opposite. The pain didn't register as I stabbed Kol through the neck with the dagger. Klaus now had Finn pressed against the wall as he watched my movements with panicked eyes. Stefan had Rebekah pinned to the wall and Damon was getting choked by Elijah. Kol yelped in pain as I ripped the dagger back out. I kicked his legs out from under him and went to pierce the dagger through his heart once he was lying on the floor but I was grabbed by the hair and jerked backwards. Stefan jumped up from the floor and pinned Kol back down before he got back on his feet. I spun around in Rebekah's grip and pinned her to the wall, the dagger hovering above her heart. "STOP!" Elijah commanded in a no nonsense tone.

I loosened my grip on Rebekah and slowly took a step back raising my hands in surrender. Stefan slowly stood up as well and moved to stand beside me as Kol returned to his feet. I dropped the dagger to the floor and locked eyes with Rebekah. "You weren't the only one they stabbed in the back that night." I stated. "They screwed me over to. Elena daggered you, not me. We were friends, we are friends, and if I had of known what she was planning I would have stopped her. My own boyfriend left me for dead when Mikael was going to kill me. They betrayed us both Rebekah." I explained. "My friends and my sister turned their backs on me when I needed them the most. If I had of even tried to un-dagger you, they would have vervained me and chained me up alongside you." Her face softened as she listened to me speak and she nodded slowly.

"You're free to go." Elijah stated as he released Damon.

I locked eyes with Klaus who was now surrounded by Rebekah, Kol and Finn. Sadness filled me as I looked at his defeated expression. Stefan grabbed my upper arm and pulled me towards the door snapping me out of my trance.

"Pissing off the originals. Smart." Damon commented as we walked through the forest.

"Just because you were over powered by Elijah." Stefan smirked.

"Shut up." Damon retorted. "At least I wasn't over powered by Klaus."

I rolled my eyes at their bickering and pulled out my phone to see I had 11 missed calls from Caroline. "You two should go see how Bonnie and her mother are doing." I pointed out. "I need to call Caroline."

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." I replied in a monotone voice already walking away from them.

I dialled Caroline's number and she picked up on the second ring. "Dani!" She cried in to the phone.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" I questioned.

* * *

><p>I stormed up the porch to be stopped by Elena. "You're not wanted here." She stated.<p>

"Move out of my way now, Elena!" I bit out through gritted teeth.

"Elena, let her go." Matt commanded as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. I quickly walked up to the door and pushed it open. Caroline jumped in to my arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"How is he?" I asked softly as I wrapped my arms around her.

"He doesn't have long left." Liz answered quietly before leaving the room.

"I don't know what to do." Caroline cried as she pulled back. "He doesn't want to turn but I need my dad. I think I'm going to force him to feed."

"No, Caroline." I said in a stern voice. "You're not. It's his choice. When you turned you didn't know what was happening and I know what it's like to be forced to turn. He deserves to have the choice."

"But you don't hate Jenna for what she did do you?"

"No." I answered honestly. "But it's still not something I'd choose. I know it's hard, but if he wants to die, you have to let him."

"I know." She sobbed. "But it's just so hard."

"Dani." Liz called softly as she re-entered the room. "He wants to speak to you."

I quickly wiped the tears that had already fallen and nodded before walking in to the room. Bill was stood in the corner of the room when I entered with his back to me. "I guess me jumping in the way of Tyler was kind of pointless." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

He turned around and smiled. "You could say that, yeah. I'm just glad you're alright now."

I took a deep breath as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm not okay, Bill. I'm barely standing."

"Why? What happened?" He questioned as he stepped towards me.

"I'm turning in to a hybrid." I answered. "My bloods different because I'm a doppelganger, so the bite wasn't killing me. I don't want to be a hybrid but there's no way to reverse it." I cried. "I've only just got my friends back and they'll hate me if they find out."

"Hey, they won't hate you." He soothed.

"They will, because I hate me. I hate what I am and who I became. I'm not a hybrid yet though, I have to turn. And the pain I'm feeling will only get worse until I do turn, but I don't want to turn, I'm scared."

"Caroline won't hate you. You two are like sisters and you've always stuck together and I'm hoping you always will. Don't suffer any longer than you have to. Your strong Danielle, you've always been strong. And you're strong enough to deal with being a hybrid. If Elena or Bonnie won't stick by you when you need them, then they aren't worthy of your friendship. You were always like my second daughter, you know that?"

I nodded sadly as my eye sight blurred with tears. "And you were like my second dad."

"I need you to be strong for Caroline. Help her through it. Make sure Tyler doesn't hurt her again, or anyone else."

"I'm only going to ask you this once." I whispered. "Will you turn? Because I need you, Caroline needs you and so does Tyler."

"I can't." He replied sadly. "It goes against everything I believe in."

I nodded as I took a deep breath. "Okay. I promise you that I'll take care of Caroline and I'll stick by her no matter what." I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Say hi to my mom and dad for me. Tell them I miss them."

He nodded. I turned around then and started heading towards the door but his voice stopped me. "Your dad and I used to be quite good friends and I know if he were here he'd tell you the exact same thing I'm about to… Turn."

I didn't turn around I just continued walking until I reached the living room. "You're becoming a hybrid?" Caroline questioned as she pulled me in to hug.

"I'm fine, Caroline. Just go spend some time with your dad."

* * *

><p>I lay on the floor in the parlour, a half empty bottle of tequila by my side. The radio was playing softly in the background filling the silence that was engulfing me. The door flung open then and Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Abby all entered. "They opened the coffin, but whatever was in it escaped." Damon explained as he stepped in the room before frowning at me.<p>

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Bill's dead." I stated. "He was killed in the hospital but he had vampire blood in his system so he came back, but he chose not to turn."

"We have some good news after all." Damon smirked.

"Damon!" Bonnie warned.

"Bill was like a second dad to me, Damon. He was there for me when my dad died."

"I'm sorry." Stefan said softly.

"Do you want me to stay?" Bonnie inquired.

"Go see Caroline." I told her. She nodded and then her and Abby left.

Damon's phone bleeped then and he pulled it from his pocket. "It's Elena." He sighed.

"Go." Stefan said surprising both me and Damon. "I'll stay here." Damon glanced at us curiously before disappearing out of sight. Stefan let out a breath before lying down beside me on the floor. "I'm guessing that Bill's death isn't the only reason you're lying on the floor."

I smiled sadly. "You know me so well."

"Do you want to talk about the hybrid thing?" I shook my head. "Then let's talk about the Klaus thing."

"What Klaus thing?" I asked.

"I had to practically drag you away from him tonight. You were scared to leave him."

"Don't Stefan." I pleaded.

"Why can't you just admit that you like him?"

I stood up then and stormed to the other side of the room. "BECAUSE I CAN'T!" I screamed. "I can't Stefan. I promised you I'd help you destroy him." I whispered softly as Stefan slowly got to his feet. "And if I let myself… love him, it'll kill me."

He walked towards me and tucked my hair behind my ear. "So you'd give up your happiness just to help me?" I nodded as my body stiffened as pain jolting through my body. He pulled my in to his embrace and rubbed my back soothingly. "I want you to turn." He said softly. "You're in pain and it's only going to get worse. I know you and you don't want to hurt anyone but if you leave it, you will."

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"I'm here." He replied. "I'll help you, so will Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Klaus."

The lyrics to the song that was playing softly in the background made tears well up in my eyes as I hugged Stefan tightly.

_Whenever you feel like letting go  
>And you've got your back against the wall<br>Hold on  
>Just hold on<em>

"Why me Stefan?" I questioned. "What did I do to deserve this?"

_Cause you're gonna take a few low blows  
>And I know you feel those broken bones<br>Just hold on  
>Just hold on<br>Cause you're undefeatable_

I pulled back from Stefan's grip and punched the stereo breaking it and successfully stopping the music from playing. "What did I do?" I yelled as I picked up the tequila bottle and sent it smashing in to the wall.

"What's happening here?" Elena asked in shock as she stepped in to the room, Damon following closely behind.

"Get her out of here Damon." Stefan ordered without taking his eyes off me.

"She's here to apologise." Damon replied.

"I don't want her apology!" I snarled. "Because she doesn't deserve my forgiveness. I'm not trying with you anymore Elena."

"Just hear her out." Damon persuaded.

"Why does she get to be human?" I cried out, ignoring Damon. "When I'm this… thing! I never wanted to be one monster never mind two!"

"Hey!" Stefan shouted moving across the room and grabbing my chin forcefully making me look him in the eyes. "Life is cruel and evil. But you are not a monster! You could never be a monster! You're kind, caring and you'd give up your own happiness to help someone else. Is that something a monster would do?"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Elena exclaimed.

"I need to leave." I blurted locking eyes with Stefan. "Can you tell them? Because I really need to go."

He nodded and let go of my chin, taking a step back. "Call me if you need anything okay?" I nodded then before vanishing from the house.

* * *

><p>"If I turn will I be sired to you?" I questioned as Klaus descended the stairs of the old Lockwood property.<p>

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "But you shouldn't be. You didn't start off a werewolf and you have no reason to owe me."

"Can you help me?" I asked softly. "Because I'm scared."

"You called me and I came, so of course I'll help."

I sucked in a deep breath. "What do I have to do?"

He smiled softly as he took hold of my hand and led me over to the chains. He attached the chains to my wrists and ankles and pulled on them to make sure they were secure. "If you want to turn, you'll turn. It's as simple as that, but you have to want it, then you'll body will take over."

"Will you stop me if I break out?" I asked. "I don't want to hurt anybody." He nodded.

I stood back from him and closed my eyes in concentration. I cried out in pain as I doubled over and my arm snapped. "Don't fight it and it'll hurt less." Klaus urged.

My back snapped then and I fell to the cold floor as tears stung my eyes.

My clothes started to rip as my body changed and before I knew it the pain distinguished and blackness took over.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes as I felt someone jostling me. Klaus was knelt beside me trying to pull his shirt over my head. He chuckled when he saw my eyes were opened. "Sorry." He apologised. "I didn't think you'd like me to carry you through the woods naked." I smiled softly as I lifted my arms and then pulled it over my naked form. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up carefully in to his arms.<p>

He ran towards the boarding house and soundlessly opened the door before he carried me to my room. He pulled the covers back before placing me down. But when he turned to leave I grabbed on to his arm. "Can you stay with me please? I don't want to be alone."

He smiled as I shuffled over in the bed. He kicked off his shoes before carefully lying down. Without over thinking it I snuggled in to his side and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed the top of my head before the darkness took over once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if it sounds a bit rushed but I was really trying to get it finished. I hope you like it.<strong>_

_**Songs used were twilight by cover drive and hold on by skepta.**_

_**Thank you to Ann4ever17, Mehan-Smith, CharmedGirl92, HellSin666, Luli Cullen, grapejuice101, SharkGurl, vampirelover14, SomebodyWhoCares, RosaPhoenix, TheElegantFaerie, Amber, dragonrain618, Damon and ian lover, Psycho17, Yukari99, Vm Salvatore, skillz66, SpencerRiedFanatic, Maddy Love Castiel, Mary-Sue!, xXDerpy HoovesXx, LoveBites'LikeSugarMuffin, hodhod2011danger, Hottie292, jennydunn, DivineOrder, chibichibi98, HoneyGee08, vampirela69, Aarolye, VenomIn Your System, Sydney, Stefanie, (), and Number1Stefanfan for reviewing you guys are truly amazing and once again I'm sorry for the long wait!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	16. Dangerous Liaisons

_**WOW! Over 400 reviews. Thank you guys so much and I am really sorry for the long delay but I have been really busy with revision and school work because I have exams coming up soon. I am really sorry but please keep all the reviews coming :)**_

* * *

><p>Light seeping through the window awoke me from my slumber. A pang of sadness went through me once I realised the spot beside me was vacant. But shrugging it off, I stretched out my limbs and climbed out of bed. I made my way in to the kitchen still dressed in Klaus' shirt to see a smirking Stefan. He handed me a cup of coffee and I smiled gratefully at him. "Is that smile because of the sleep over you and Klaus had?" He asked.<p>

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him as I sipped my coffee. "How do you know that?"

"I saw him leave." He answered.

"I hate morning people, you always find out the gossip." I joked.

"So are you going to share the juicy details?" He mocked in his best Caroline impression.

"We only slept in the same bed, nothing more, I swear."

"I know." He smirked. "Klaus already explained, I just wanted to see if your stories would match." I picked up an apple from the side and threw it at his head but he easily caught it. "Now, there's no need for violence." He laughed.

"Ass." I muttered.

"He also told me that you turned." I nodded. "So how are you feeling?"

"Great." I answered honestly. "I actually feel fantastic."

"I'm glad. Caroline stopped by about an hour ago as well. She wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Why didn't you wake me?" I inquired as I placed my mug in the sink.

"Klaus said you'd need your rest and that turning would have taken a lot out of you." He explained. "Oh and Rick was stabbed last night."

"What!" I screeched.

"He's fine." Stefan corrected quickly. "They just kept him in overnight at the hospital just to be safe."

"Who stabbed him?"

"We don't know. But whoever it was they killed the medical examiner and Bill as well. The weapon was the same." He said softly. "That's why Elena came over yesterday. She wanted to apologise about accusing you of killing the medical guy."

"How did Damon and Elena take the hybrid news?" I questioned.

"Shocked." He stated. "But Damon actually called, Elena has something important to tell us."

"Have fun." I responded.

He rolled his eyes. "She wants you there as well."

"Well, I don't want to go."

He sighed. "Okay, I get it. What Elena said and did was way out of order, but you should rise above it."

"Like you rise above what Damon does."

"I do actually." He smirked.

I matched his smirk as I said. "After you punch the living daylights out of each other."

He chuckled. "Then be better than me and Damon."

"I'm fine the way I am."

"Just go get dressed." He replied.

"Nope." I smiled popping the 'p'.

"Then you leave me no choice." He smirked devilishly. In a blur of movement he rushed forwards and lifted me up around the waist and threw me over his shoulder before taking off running. As soon as we stopped moving and he placed me back on my feet I wrapped my hand around his throat and slammed him in to the wall, my amber eyes growling brightly.

"One bite, Stefan." I warned, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. "One bite."

"You turned." Elena gasped as she stood beside Stefan.

I let go of Stefan who was still laughing at me. "Yup."

"You're wearing another one of Klaus' shirts." Damon stated as he clenched his fists together.

"Not for the reason you think." Stefan clarified. "So just drop it."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of killing the medical examiner." Elena said smiling weakly at me.

"Apology not accepted because I don't care, so why don't you just tell us what you have to so I can leave."

"Just accept her apology and move on." Damon responded in a bored tone.

"Like you accepted Stefan's apology for turning you in to a vampire?" I smirked.

"I got over it." He said in a clipped tone.

"Yeah, a century and a half later, so you don't have the right to judge me or to tell me what to do."

"She has a point." Stefan pointed out.

"Rebekah attacked me last night." Elena blurted out, stopping Damon from retorting. "I was just leaving the hospital and she grabbed me but luckily Elijah stopped her."

"Shame." I butted in dragging out the word. Stefan elbowed me in the ribs but kept his eyes on Elena whose eyes were narrowed on me. "Ouch." I muttered glaring at Stefan.

"Anyway." Elena continued retaining my attention. "It was their mother Esther who was sealed in the coffin."

"Wait, the original witch?" Stefan questioned.

"How is she even alive?" Damon inquired.

"Are you sure he wasn't joking?" I asked. "I mean he's not the best at humour, he acts too serious."

"I'm sure he wasn't joking." Elena stated.

"I thought her hybrid freak of a son, ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon added.

"I don't know. My guess is she has a few connections in the witching community. Elijah said she wanted to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena explained.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan bit out in annoyance.

"Yeah, well not anymore. At least not according to Elijah." Elena replied.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan responded a hint of fear appearing in his tone.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked.

"Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena reasoned just as the doorbell rang. Stefan and Damon stared at each other curiously before Elena got up from her seat. "And I believe him." She said confidently as she made her way to the door.

"What is it?" Damon inquired once she'd returned.

"It's an invitation." She stated. "Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration."

"Who are the hell are the Mikaelson's?" Stefan asked.

"Mikael-sons." I dragged out. "Who do you think?"

"The original family." Elena answered.

"It's not bad enough they're moving in to town, they want a house warming gift as well." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena turned the piece of card over and frowned. "There's a note on the back." She stated. "Elena, I think it's time we finally meet. Esther." She read. "If Esther wants to talk to me maybe I should find out why."

"Well that's a dumb idea." Damon replied. "She already tried to kill you once."

"Elena's right." Stefan jumped in. "Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion."

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared whether Elena lived or died?" Damon asked.

"What for? That's your job now." Stefan retorted.

"And besides that Stefan was no fun." I pointed out.

"Stefan has a point Damon. I should find out what she wants." Elena agreed.

"You can't protect yourself." He stated.

"Well I can and I'm already dead, so I'll go." I smirked.

"I'll go with her." Stefan added.

"You two pissed off enough originals to last a life time, last night." Damon snapped.

"At least we didn't get our asses handed to us by Elijah." I retorted.

"I'll go." He bit out snatching the invitation from Elena and ignoring my comment. "End of story."

I raised my eyebrows at Stefan who smirked back at me as Damon stormed out of the house. "Well I need to go see Rick." I turned on my heel and headed towards the door just as Stefan grabbed my arm.

"Dressed like that?" He questioned.

"Be careful Stefan." I warned in jokey tone. "Elena might think you care about me." Before he could reply I twisted out of his grip and ran from the house in a blur.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rick." I cheered as I walked through the hospital and straight in to his room.<p>

"Dani, what are you doing here? And what the hell are you wearing?" He questioned sitting up in bed and narrowing his eyes at my state of dress.

"Oh blame Stefan." I answered. "He practically kidnapped me from the confines of my house without giving me a chance to change."

Meredith walked in to the room then smiling. "Rumour has it there's a woman walking around in just a man's shirt. She has the guys going crazy." She laughed before her eyes fell on me.

"That'd be me." I smirked as Rick's whole posture stiffened.

"Will you please get her a blanket or something to cover up with please?" He bit out.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." She replied before hurrying from the room.

"Danielle Gilbert?" A voice said from the doorway. "So you're the naked girl."

"Half naked." I corrected as I stared up at the doctor. His short brown hair was sticking up at all different angles and his blue eyes were travelling over my form.

"I bet you don't even remember me."

"James Whitlock." I stated. "Last time I saw you, you were just an intern."

"Fully qualified doctor now." He smiled. "Do I not get a hug?" He asked holding open his arms.

"No!" Rick stated. "You're not hugging her. You're not looking at her. Just turn around." He ordered.

James did as he said and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm s-sorry Mr S-Saltzman." He stuttered just as Meredith walked back in with a blue blanket.

I took it from her and wrapped it around my shoulders covering my body. "Happy now?" I smirked at Rick.

"Next time leave the house fully dressed." He ordered his posture relaxing slightly but his eyes were still narrowed on James.

"I told you it Stefan. Blame him."

James turned around then slowly and gave me a sheepish smile but wouldn't meet Alaric's gaze. "Is he your boyfriend?" He whispered.

I burst out laughing at that and so did Meredith and Rick who had overheard. "No, he's my uncle." I said once I'd calmed down.

"Right, it was nice meeting you again Danielle." James smiled chuckling a bit.

"You too." I replied as he walked out of the room. "Meredith, I'm sorry about the other day. I really didn't mean to bite you on purpose." I apologised.

She smiled as she shook her head. "No, it's fine. Alaric explained everything to me. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Meredith, could you give us a moment please?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled before exiting the room.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. "Damon explained everything to me. The hybrid thing." He clarified.

"I'm fine. I feel great actually. There's like this power inside of me and I just feel… I feel unstoppable."

He smiled softly. "So how do you know that James guy?"

"He was one of my dad's interns. I used to visit the hospital quite a lot and he used to always be there."

"Then I'm sorry for going all psycho on him." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Don't worry my dad used to always do it to him. He used to have a crush on me, my dad didn't like it." Rick's face dropped a bit as he frowned. "You don't mind do you?" I asked softly. "That I said you're my uncle."

"I'm a little surprised you think of me like that." He admitted.

"Well you're better than the uncle I had and you're always there when I'm in trouble." I took a deep breath before continuing knowing it was a touchy subject. "And I know that if Jenna was still alive, you would have eventually gotten married and then you would have officially been my uncle." Sadness filled his eyes as soon as I mentioned her name. "But I don't have to refer to you like that." I added quickly.

He shook his head as he smiled. "No it's fine. I kind of like it. Uncle Rick, it has a ring to it." He chuckled.

"I'm on to you, you know." I smirked at his confused face. I looked back out in to the hallway to see Meredith waiting patiently. "You seem to be liking hospitals an awful lot lately."

He seemed to catch on to what I was getting at as he caught sight of Meredith. "Shut up." He muttered.

"Well, I'll leave you to your doctor-patient care." I smiled turning around to walk out of the door. "Meredith will take really good care of you." I smirked from the doorway as Meredith walked back in. A pillow was thrown as me from a red faced Alaric as I quickly ducked out of the room and walked down the hallways.

I stopped dead in my tracks once I'd reached an area I forgot was even here. Staring at all the small crying bundles wrapped in pink or blue blankets, a feeling of emptiness overtook me as a sad realisation hit me that I would never have this.

I don't know how long I stood gazing aimlessly through the window before someone joined me. "Which one's yours?" He asked a big smile etched on his face.

"Err, none of them." I answered softly.

"See, the little girl over there." He pointed out. "She's mine."

"Congratulations." I smiled. "She's beautiful."

"I'm Mark." He introduced as he held out his arm.

I shook his hand and smiled. "Danielle."

"We haven't picked out a name yet." He gushed as he looked back at the baby. "She was only born an hour ago. So are you pregnant or just trying for one?"

I smiled sadly at him and shook my head as I tightened the blanket around me. "I can't have kids."

"I'm sorry." He whispered regretfully.

"Me too."

"Dani!" Stefan called jogging up to us. "Rick said you left ages ago. You had me worried."

"Sorry. I got… distracted."

"Is this your boyfriend?" Mark asked.

"Mark, Stefan. Stefan, Mark." I introduced, not bothering to correct him.

"We should get going." Stefan said softly as he gripped my arm.

"It was nice meeting you Mark and congratulations again."

"It doesn't have to be the end you know." Mark said. "There's always adoption or surrogacy." I didn't turn around just continued walking with Stefan because I knew surrogacy wasn't an option and I wasn't even fit to be a mother.

I stopped by a door for a second and caught Stefan's concerned gaze on me. I reached up and pulled the gold plack from the door revealing the bold black faded letter beneath it.

_Dr Grayson Gilbert_

I pulled the handle down in the door and strolled in. Stefan followed silently behind me, watching me very carefully. "I used to love hospitals." I whispered as I looked around the familiar room. "But now they remind me of the life I once wanted but can now never have." I kneeled down in front of the desk and Stefan kneeled beside me as I pointed out a small carving in the wood. 'Daddy's little princess'. "He did that." I smiled fondly at the memory. Then there was an arrow pointing from that to 'Danielle Gilbert'. "He said one day I'd leave my mark on the world but for now I could leave it here." I let my thumb trail over the engraving smiling sadly. "I wanted to be exactly like him. A doctor. I wanted three kids, two boys and one girl… But I can never have that now. Coming here today made me realise that."

He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. He placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look up at him. "I wanted to be a doctor too." He smiled sadly. "But my father wanted me to take over the estate. I wanted to settle down with the women I loved and have 4 children. Three boys and one girl. You know I was actually engaged as well."

"To Katherine?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Rosalyn Cartwright. My father arranged it just before Katherine blew in to town. She wasn't the love of my life but she was a lovely girl." He explained.

"What happened to her?"

"Katherine happened. She killed her so I'd fall in love with her." He answered sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was a long time ago. But what I'm trying to say is that life's cruel. It knocks you when you're down and it plays sick and twisted games. But each and every time it does knock you on your ass, you have to get back up and fight because tomorrow is a new day. As vampires we can't have kids and we can't have the job we always wanted but we can do things we'd never have been able to do before. We don't have to pay for anything ever again, we never get cold, we can out run the fastest animal on earth and we're stronger than the biggest body builder. You'll never die and you'll have your friends by your side for eternity."

"Except I'll have to watch some of them grown old and die." I stated.

"But on the plus side you'll have me with you, forever." He smirked.

"And that's a good thing?" I joked as I wiped a stray tear that had fallen, away.

He shoved me gently, chuckling, before linking his arm through mine. "Let's get out of here. I'll order a pizza."

"Hmm, you really know how to make a girl feel special." I laughed.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Stefan ordered the pizza and we pigged out in the parlour. "Tonight should be fun." Stefan said sarcastically putting the box in the bin. "A house full of originals who we just so happened to pick a fight with yesterday."<p>

"Good luck with that." I smirked. "Because I'm not going."

"What?" He questioned as I stood up from the couch and started to make my way up to my room.

"I'm not going." I repeated.

"Why not?" He pressed.

"I don't have a dress, I don't like big elegant balls and simply for the fact that I don't want to." I answered pushing open my door and stepped inside. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the fancy white box sat on the bed with a single red rose on top.

"Might want to tell him that?" Stefan laughed.

"Tell who?" I asked as I moved toward the bed and lifted the rose. I placed it down before removing the lid from the box revealing the stunning blue dress. A smaller box was sat on top so I opened that to show a stunning diamond heart necklace.

"I think we both know who that's from."

I picked up the dress and lay it flat on the bed and picked up a hand written note.

_Hope you like the dress, the necklace is a replace of the bracelet you gave Caroline, hope you'll save me a dance  
>Klaus<em>

I flipped the card over and saw the exact same invitation that Elena had received. "Well, you gotta go now. His little face will be crushed if you're a no show." He mocked.

I put the invitation on the side and placed the dress back in the box. "I'm sure it's not the first time he's been stood up and it certainly won't be the last."

"Please come." He begged. "I need my partner in crime beside me."

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'. My phone ringing from the side table stopped him from replying. "Hello Caroline." I greeted as I checked the caller ID.

"Hey, I don't suppose you've got a spare dress to wear tonight do you?"

I glanced at the box on the bed. "Yeah, sure but why? I thought you weren't going."

"I know, I wasn't up until an hour ago. I found out Rebekah's going with Matt."

"Yay for them." I responded.

"No not yay!" Caroline snapped. "This is Matt we're talking about, our childhood friend, going on a date with a crazy, psychotic vampire."

"Is this because Matt wouldn't date you when he found out you were a vampire but he'll date Rebekah?" I asked. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" She growled. "I love Tyler. Can I just have the dress or not?"

"Yeah of course you can, I'll drop it off in a minute."

"Thank you." She cheered before hanging up.

"Stefan, would you do me a favour and bring Caroline that dress?" I asked sweetly as I looked at him leaning in the doorway.

"What do I get out of it?" He inquired.

"The joy of being my best friend." I stated.

"Hmmm, you're lucky I like you." He smirked before he picked up the box and sped away.

* * *

><p>Feeling a presence in the room I rolled my eyes. "For the last time Stefan, I'm not going."<p>

"I believe that's why I'm here." I whirled around and came face to face with Elijah.

"You can't force me to go." I said defiantly.

"Either you go and get dressed or I'll drag you there like that." He replied calmly.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled. "You wouldn't."

"I'm a man of my word Danielle. Your choice." He responded holding out a beautiful red strapless red dress with diamonds in a row just beneath the bust. It puffed out in ripples and folds around the waist and reached the floor. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't beautiful. Beautiful didn't do it justice, it was absolutely stunning. Sighing, Elijah took a step forward.

I took a step back as I held my hands up in surrender. "Fine! I give! I'll wear the dress." A small smile spread across his face as he held out the dress for me. I snatched it from his hands glaring at him. "Just give me half an hour."

I ran up the stairs and quickly had a shower. I pinned all of my hair up except two strands at either side of my face which I curled. The dress was amazing and fit me like a glove; the necklace was beautiful and hung just above my breasts. I slipped in to my silver high heels before making my way down the stairs. Elijah was stood with his back to me at the bottom of the stairs but when he heard my heels on the floor he slowly turned around. There was a sharp intake of breath as his eyes widened slightly. "You look… beautiful." He breathed out once I'd reached the bottom.

"Thank you." I replied.

Elijah drove us over to the mansion and politely opened the door for me. I took his arm as he led me in through the doors. "Thank you, Elijah." Stefan greeted as he appeared in front of me, looking absolutely dashing in a black suit and bow tie.

"Next time, you can do your own dirty work." Elijah responded as he smiled at me. I released his arm allowing him to leave and go find his family.

"I should have known Elijah was you're doing." I said through narrowed eyes at a smirking Stefan. "You sneaky son of a bitch."

"You have to give me points for the idea. I don't want to brag or anything but it was a pretty great idea, not to mention it worked."

I rolled my eyes just as Damon walked over to us, wearing the same type of suit as Stefan. His eyes ran up and down my body. "You look amazing." He said softly.

"Klaus seriously?" Caroline growled as she stomped over to us. "You gave me a dress that Klaus gave to you!"

"Yeah, so?"

"He interrogated me as soon as I entered! Why couldn't you just give me that dress?" She asked gesturing to my dress.

"Because I didn't have this dress then. Up until half an hour ago I wasn't even coming."

"Klaus gave you a dress?" Damon asked so I nodded. "Why didn't I think of that?" He mumbled to himself.

"If everyone could gather please." Elijah called from the middle of the stair case. Elena approached us then standing beside Caroline.

"Ooh Klaus does not look happy." Stefan joked as I looked up to see Klaus' eyes trained on me.

"He has a reason to be." Caroline smiled. "She gave away his dress which he brought especially."

"Not to mention you wore the dress his brother gave you instead." Stefan smirked. "That's got to sting."

"Elijah gave you a dress?" Damon questioned.

"Have I missed something here?" Elena asked.

Ignoring the both of them I addressed Stefan and Caroline. "He's a big boy, he'll get over it. Besides, I didn't want to wear either dress, I was practically kidnapped from the house."

"He kidnapped you?" Caroline mocked. "Did he dress you and do your hair as well?"

"Shut up, okay. It was either wear the dress or be dragged here in my pyjamas, but I still have a sense of pride so I changed."

"You and pride?" Caroline laughed. "You jumped in the waterhole naked when you were 16."

I smirked at Caroline as Stefan, Damon and Elena all laughed. "I seem to recall you jumped in with me."

Her smile dropped then as she frowned. "Right, forget I said anything."

"Look, I'm here for an hour. I'm going to drink all the champagne I can get my hands on and then I'm out of here."

"Welcome, thank you for joining us" Elijah continued. "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asked Stefan as he locked his eyes on who I presumed was Esther.

"Oh yeah." Stefan replied while I nodded.

"Tonight's pick is a century old waltz. So if all of you could find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah finished.

"Dani, would you do me the honour of first dance?" Stefan asked in a gentlemanly voice as he held out his hand to me.

"Elena's your girl Stefan. Dance with her." Damon snapped as he also held his hand out to me.

Before I could choose someone else took my hand in theirs. "Sorry gentlemen but Danielle's dancing with me." I didn't have a chance to say anything before Klaus led me a way.

"If it's not already obvious I have no idea how to waltz." I whispered as I attempted to copy everyone else. My eyes caught Damon and Elena across the room and I instantly felt bad for Stefan.

He chuckled. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine. You look gorgeous by the way, I almost thought you weren't going to show tonight."

"I wasn't. You should thank your brother for that."

"I know, I may have got a bit jealous and eavesdropped." He admitted a shy smile pulling his lips up.

"Thank you for the dress and the necklace, even though I gave the dress to Caroline."

"You're welcome." He replied as we moved across the ball room floor in sync with all the other couples. "I hate to admit it but his dress actually looks better on you then mine would have."

I laughed as he spun me out but then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them. "I can see why my brother likes you so much." Kol smirked as he placed his hand on my waist and held my hand in his own. "You're outspoken, confident and the spitting image of Tatia."

"Let me guess, you screwed her as well?"

He laughed as he shook his head. "Kitty has claws."

"Kitty has teeth and she's not afraid to bite." I smirked.

He laughed again. "How about me and you ditch this party and go somewhere a little quieter?" He asked lowering his voice seductively.

"Me and you is never going to happen, so why don't you go look in a mirror for an hour because that's the only thing that will be able to stand you ego."

"Hmm feisty, I like that." He spun me out and someone else grabbed my hand pulling me away.

"Thank god!" I cheered as I crashed in to Stefan.

"Kol, seriously?" He questioned. "You're flirting with Kol?"

"I wasn't flirting." I defended. "He's an egotistic ass."

"Worse than Damon?" He asked smiling.

"Debatable." I smirked as we moved around the room.

"I need a huge favour."

I pouted. "And here's me thinking you just wanted to dance with me."

"We danced yesterday." He replied chuckling.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to dance with Damon so I can dance with Elena."

I sighed. "Fine. But only because looking at your puppy dog face makes me sad."

We danced closer to them and once Damon swung Elena out I grabbed his other arm and pulled him in to my grip while Stefan grabbed Elena. "Hmm just couldn't stay away." Damon smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't for my benefit or yours, Stefan wanted to dance with Elena and he was pouting, I felt bad."

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious." Damon said softly.

"Thank you." I whispered just as the song ended. Damon reluctantly stopped moving and released me from his grip.

He told my hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing the knuckle softly. "Thank you for the dance, even if it was just for Stefan."

"Can I get you a glass of champagne?" Klaus asked as he approached us. Damon smiled sadly before letting my hand drop and walking away.

"Yes, please." I smiled turning back to Klaus and linking my arm through his.

"Sorry about my brother." He apologised. "He can be very big headed at times."

"I can handle myself." I defended.

"I have no doubt about that." He agreed. He handed me a flute of champagne and I took a big gulp. "I'd like to show you something." He said leading me from the ball room.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked once we'd ventured far enough away so that we couldn't hear any music.

"One of my passions." He answered as he gestured to a big painting of a landscape.

"Wow, impressive." I complemented. "I take it the caretakers at the Louvre aren't on vervain."

He smiled as he let out a chuckle. "Yeah, well that's there mistake."

"Well, what about this?" I inquired gesturing to my necklace. "Where'd you steal this from?"

"That's a long story but rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

I laughed. "That was incredibly cheesy."

He chuckled. "Not one of my best lines then."

I approached a table that was in the centre of the room and ran my fingers across all the different drawings. "Wait a second, did you do these?" I questioned in shock.

"Err yeah. Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice."

"I'm impressed. They're really beautiful." I said in awe.

"Have you been there?"

"I've never really been out of America." I answered.

"I'll take you." He said softly. "Wherever you want to go. Rome? Paris? Tokyo?"

I laughed. "You're quite the charmer, trying to whisk me off my feet."

He chuckled. "You name the place and I'll take you there."

"I always wanted to go to Italy." I whispered. "My dad always said he'd take me there. That we'd go on a family holiday sometime. But then he… died. I think it'd be weird to go their without him."

"If your dad wanted to take you there, then he'd want you to go regardless."

"Dani, can we talk?" Stefan asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Do you mind?" I said politely Klaus.

"Not at all." He responded. I smiled sweetly at him before walking over to Stefan and following him out of the room.

"What do you need?" I inquired once we were out of earshot.

"Elena needs to speak to Esther but Damon won't let her near her."

I looked down at the ground and frowned. "Look, Stefan. I-I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

"What?" Stefan questioned in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I can't have anything to do with his death. I don't want to." I said softly.

He dragged a hand down his face as he sighed in annoyance. "Fine okay. Just do one last thing, please. Just distract Damon. That's it, nothing more, I swear."

I nodded hesitantly. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing in here?" Damon asked.<p>

I whirled around acting surprised as I held up the champagne bottle. "You caught me." I smiled guilty.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" He smirked.

I laughed. "I haven't even started."

"Just don't get so drunk that Stefan and I have to carry you home."

"I have a very high tolerance, I'll have you know."

He rolled his eyes before his face turned serious. "You haven't seen Elena have you?"

"She was with Stefan last time I saw. They were dancing."

"You're lying." He stated.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'.

"She's gone to find Esther hasn't she?" He growled.

Stefan snuck up stealthily behind him but Damon sensed him. Just as he was about to turn around I grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed my lips to his. His posture relaxed immediately and he placed his hands on my hips holding me closer. But with a sickening crack he crumpled to the ground. "You just kissed him." Stefan stated surprised.

"I… I panicked." I groaned.

"You do realise he's not going to let that go right?"

"I'm well aware of that fact Stefan." I snapped. "I didn't mean to do it. Maybe if you would have been a little better at sneaking, it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Sorry." He said softly. "I'll take care of him, go find Klaus." I nodded before turning around and heading towards the door. "Dani." He called. I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder to stare at him. "I meant what I said. That's it, I won't involve you in anything to do with Klaus ever again."

"Thank you." I said softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena POV.<strong>_

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" I questioned.

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family in to vampires." Esther replied. "But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

"You're going to help us kill Klaus." I stated.

"One thing at a time Elena." Esther chided. "For now, I simply need your help. I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children in to vampires."

I nodded. "She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves."

"It's true. But in no time at all they began to feed on human blood, they ravished the town with no remorse, eventually Nikklaus turned against me."

"How are you going to kill him?" I asked eagerly. "He's immortal."

"It will take time, magic and your assistance."

"What do I have to do with it?" I inquired nervously.

"My family believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion." She said. "But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelganger." Fear engulfed my body as I took a step back. "Only a drop." She reassured. "Its essence will be in the champagne toast which is later on this evening. Will you do it?" I nodded as I pulled off my black glove and held out my hand for her. She picked up a sharp knife and pressed it against my index finger. I winced at the sharp sting of pain. She held my finger over a glass before letting go and allowing me to put my glove back on. "Elijah is more suspicious then the others so he may need more persuasion but they must all drink at the toast to be linked as one."

"What do you mean linked as one?" I questioned in confusion.

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all of my children together so if one goes, they all go."

"What?" I blurted in shock.

"I love my family, Elena. But they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them; it's my duty to kill them."

I nodded. "Okay." I agreed.

"But there's one more thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Your sister has to go with them." She stated.

"What?" I questioned.

"She's as bad as them and sooner or later she will turn against you and side with them. Deep down you know that because no matter what you say you don't trust her and for good reason."

"But she's my sister." I reasoned.

"She's evil but she's smart. She'll turn everyone against you so you'll have no one. She's a killer and you know she needs to be stopped."

I stayed silent as I processed what she was saying. "Why link her to them? Why not just drive a stake through her heart?" I questioned.

"She's too strong, she'd sense that was something would be wrong before anyone would even get close."

"Are you willing to give up your friends, family and life for her?" I didn't need to answer, she already knew. "Don't tell her what we spoke about in here. Just explain I need to speak to her."

I gulped. "What will you need to do to link her to them?"

"I will need some of her blood and I will need her to have original blood in her system. My son Finn will hand her a glass of champagne with a few drops of his blood in it. It won't be enough so she will taste it, but it will be enough to work." I nodded again. "I'm trusting you, Elena. You can tell anyone about Danielle being linked because your friends won't help you, they'll stop you."

"I know, I understand."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danielle POV.<strong>_

"Dani!" Elena called strolling over to me.

"What?"

"I just spoke to Esther."

"I don't want to know." I replied. "I'm done with this whole trying to kill Klaus thing."

"…Esther's not helping us kill Klaus, she meant it when she said she wants them to be a family again."

"Okay, that's great."

"But she wants to talk to you."

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"… I don't know. Just go find out."

"Ugh! Fine." I snapped.

I moved past her and pushed my way past the dancers to get to the staircase. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs Finn appeared in front of me. "This way." He told me before leading me down a maze of hallways until we reached one door. He opened it for me and Esther stood in the middle of it. I walked in side and Finn shut the door behind me.

"Danielle, I think it was about time we met." She smiled.

"You tried to kill me and my sister." I stated.

"My apologises for that. I was only trying to stop my son from making his hybrids. There are enough creatures in this world then to add any more to it." She explained. "I want to stop him from making any more hybrids and to do that I need blood from the doppelganger and a hybrid. Elena has already given me some of her blood and seems as you and Stefan ran every other hybrid out of town I'm asking you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I questioned.

"All I want is for my family to be whole and safe again but we can't be that if Klaus has an army of hybrids waiting in the wings to attack us when he gets angry." She reasoned. "And then he won't be allowed to use your sister as a human blood supply. She'll be safe and alive."

I softened when she said that. I picked up an empty glass. I let my fangs lengthen before I bit into my wrist and held it over the glass. My face returned to normal and I handed her the glass. "That is the only time I will help you." I said sternly before exiting the room.

"Danielle." Finn smiled as he handed me a glass of champagne.

"Thank you." I smiled taking a sip and heading down the stairs.

"Is what Elena said true?" Elijah questioned as soon as I reached the bottom. "She just wants our family together again?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah and she wants to put an end to Klaus' hybrid making days."

"By killing Elena?" Elijah asked worried.

"No, she found a way around it."

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"For what, I haven't done anything?"

"Being honest."

"Would you like to dance Elijah?" I asked.

"I would love to." He smiled as he took my hand and led me back in to the ball room. I placed my hands around his neck as he placed his on my hips.

"Thank you for forcing me to come, I'm actually having fun." I admitted.

He smiled. "Nikklaus defiantly seems happier now you're here." I rolled my eyes. "Are you and Elena on speaking terms yet?"

I shrugged. "We're speaking-ish. I'm taking Stefan's advice and being the better person, which means I'll talk to her but I'm not going out of my way to talk to her. But I still don't like her."

"She's your sister; no matter what she does you'll always forgive her." He stated matter of factly. "Take it from someone who knows. You can hate her for years but eventually you will forgive her."

A clinking of a glass echoing throughout the room stopped me from replying. The music stopped and Elijah and I pulled apart as he led me back in to the main room. Klaus smiled down at me as he appeared by my side. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Esther smiled from the middle of the stair case. "Waiters are coming round with champagne." Klaus took two from the tray and handed one to me. "I invite all of you to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy, then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank all of you for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers."

"Cheers." Everyone in the room echoed as they raised the glasses.

Klaus faced me as he twisted his arm through mine. "Cheers." He said softly before we both tipped back our glasses to take a sip.

* * *

><p>"So did you and Elena get what you wanted from Esther?" Damon questioned as he strolled up to me.<p>

"Actually, yes." I answered.

"Good, tell me on the ride home, we're leaving." He bit out as he grabbed my arm.

"No! Damon, let go of me!" I snapped pushing his away from me.

"We need to talk." He growled.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. It was a mistake." Pain flashed across his face before his eyes hardened. "But Elena needed to see Esther. I was only supposed to be distracting you by talking to you but then you heard Stefan and you would have caused a scene otherwise, I panicked."

"Are you okay here?" Elena questioned as she walked over to us.

"Go away Elena!" Damon snarled before turning back to me. "You shouldn't even be here. You picked a fight with them yesterday and Esther already tried to kill you once, they could have tried again."

"They didn't." I argued.

"I'm trying to save you here."

"When are you going to realise I don't need saving anymore. I'm not some fragile little human anymore."

"If Stefan was really your friend he would have left you at home! But clearly he doesn't care anymore!" He yelled causing a few heads to turn in our direction.

"Maybe you should go somewhere quitter." Elena suggested.

"Shut up, Elena!" I shouted. "Just back off!" I turned back to Damon then. "Are you mad at me for my friendship with Stefan?"

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" He shouted.

"Well maybe that's the problem!" I cried. Damon's eyes turned cold as his whole body stiffened. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. "No, Damon that's not what I mea-" I started but he cut me off.

"No I got it Dani. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?"

"Are you serious?" I questioned in annoyance. "Did I say that?" I growled. "You need to care otherwise you become this monster who kills with no remorse."

"Like you, you mean?" He stated.

"Have you seen Matt?" Caroline asked stepping in-between us to try and break us apart.

"No, sorry Caroline." Elena answered looking from me to Damon.

"I'll help you look." I offered turning my back on Damon and walking away.

* * *

><p>After failing to find Matt downstairs I headed upstairs. "Easy now, he's the star quarter back." I heard Damon say before Matt groaned.<p>

I rushed around the corner to see Matt kneeling on the floor holding his hand as Damon and Kol faced off. "What are you doing?" I snapped.

Without warning Damon charged at Kol and knocked him backwards off the balcony. I rushed forward and leapt of the barrier landing softly on my feet beside Damon. Damon raised his fist and punched Kol in the face before breaking his neck so I grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back. "What is wrong with you!" I growled.

Damon jumped back to his feet and stood in front of me. "Why don't you go back to your sire master and leave me to deal with this?" He snarled.

I clenched my fist and my arm shot out, connecting with his nose. "I am not sired to Klaus!" I spat.

"Oh really?" He scoffed as he clicked his nose back in to place. "Then why would you dance willingly with him?"

"Maybe because I wanted to!" I blurted.

He laughed without humour. "And there it is!" He shouted throwing his arms out. "Finally, some truth after weeks of lying."

"I'm not the liar out of us!" I cried. "I never claimed to love someone when I didn't!"

"I never claimed to love you! I did love you!" He hissed.

"Like you loved Katherine and Elena?" I questioned. "You never loved me, I was just your pathetic replacement and I was dumb enough to fall for it!"

"You were never my replacement! I loved you!"

"You're not capable of love!" I snapped.

He blurred forward and his hand tangled in my hair before he spun me around so my back was against his chest, then he shoved me roughly in to the wall. I hissed in pain as my head collided with the hard brick surface. "Take it back!" He bit out.

I turned my head to see a chuckling Kol standing a few feet away. "Are you going to stand for that?" He questioned. "What happened to the kitten that bites?"

A low growl erupted from my throat before I pushed away from the wall and twisted around causing Damon to stumble a few steps back. I lifted my leg high in the air and kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying backwards and in to the concrete. I jumped forward and wrapped my hand around his throat pinning him to the ground. "You don't love! You obsess! You never let me make any decisions! And when I did you'd get pissed and do something reckless, like force feeding me your blood!"

He twisted his body weight to the side, taking me by surprise and flipped us over. I gripped the hand that was pinning me to the ground tightly as my other hand still wrapped around his throat. "I was trying to save your life!" He snarled.

I brought my knee up in to his groin and flipped us over once again. "I don't need saving!" I growled.

"Dani stop!" Stefan ordered as he grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me upwards.

Damon jumped to his feet and smirked. "You'll always need saving. You might be a hybrid now but you'll always be weak."

I threw my head back smacking Stefan in the face and dislodged myself from his grip as my eyes turned amber and my fangs elongated. "We'll see who's the weak one, when you're dying from a hybrid bite." I retorted before I rushed forward. I grabbed Damon's shoulders in a vice like grip and raised my head ready to strike but strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. I watched as Stefan and Caroline restrained Damon from fighting back.

"Stop struggling!" Elijah ordered from behind me as I wiggled in his grip.

"You tried to bite me!" Damon exclaimed.

"Be grateful I didn't because no one would rush to save you! Stefan already made that mistake once before!"

"Are you two crazy?" Stefan questioned.

It was only then that I noticed we had the whole original family watching like hawks in the entrance of the house. Elena ran down the steps then with a panicked look on her face. I stopped struggling in Elijah's grip as my anger slowly diminished.

Damon pushed Stefan and Caroline away from him and locked eyes with me. "Maybe a little." He admitted. "Far be it for me to cause a problem."

"You always cause a problem, wherever you go." I stated.

He didn't bother replying only turned around and slowly started walking away. Elijah released me from his grip and Caroline rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" She questioned.

My eyes stayed trained on Damon's retreating figure as I nodded. "Fine." I wiped away the trickle of blood from my forehead as Kol started laughing again.

"She handed him his ass on a platter." He smirked. "You're more of a tiger than a kitten."

I turned around and strolled towards him. I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face, my eyes hard and cold. "Touch Matt again and you'll regret it."

He hissed in pain as he wiped his bloody nose. I turned back around then and pushed past Rebekah and Klaus back in to the party where everyone else seemed oblivious to mine and Damon's spat.

* * *

><p>"I was wandering where you'd wandered off to." Klaus mused as he slowly walked in to the room he'd brought me to with all the paintings.<p>

"Sorry, wasn't really in the dancing mood anymore."

"That's understandable."

"I'm sorry for ruining the party." I apologised. "My emotions are all over the place at the moment." I said softly as I lifted the champagne bottle and drank the last mouthful.

"Also understandable." He smiled as he walked further in to the room. "They should settle down soon, then you just have to learn to control them."

"I wasn't really good at managing my emotions as a human, so as a hybrid I'm pretty much screwed." I smirked.

"Stefan was looking for you earlier but he couldn't find you so he left to take Elena home."

"Great." I muttered.

"Our conversation got cut short earlier and I never got to show you what I wanted." He said. "Would you mind if I show you know?"

"Not at all." I smiled. "What is it?"

He took my hand and led me over to the table. He picked up a few of the drawing and stacked them in to a neat pile before turning one over. I gasped as soon as I saw it. "I personally think it's beautiful but that's mainly because of the person in it." I took the picture from him and smiled.

"When did you find the time to draw this?" I asked in shock.

"When you left to talk to Stefan." He answered.

"It's amazing." It was a drawing of me looking exactly the same as I do tonight.

"I'm glad you think so."

"My brother's a great drawer as well." I said proudly. "I don't think he's quite at this standard but then again you have had centuries of practice."

He chuckled. "All you have to do is ask and I'll catch a plane over to Denver and compel him to come back." He said seriously.

I was silent for a moment before shaking my head. "I'm still angry that he was compelled." I admitted. "But I can see why Elena did it. He is safer away from this town, from me. It's just better this way."

"Anytime you change your mind the offers still there." He replied.

"Can I keep this?" I asked shyly as I gestured to the image. "It might be shallow but I think I look great."

He laughed. "You do and of course you can."

"Thank you." I smiled. "I should really get back. Stefan will be wondering where I am."

"At least let me escort you." He grinned holding out his arm.

"I'd like that." I replied linking my arm through his.

* * *

><p>"You can come in for a drink if you'd like?" I offered as I pushed open the door and strolled in. I placed the picture down on the side before I turned around to stare at him. I don't know how it happened but one minute we were at either side of the room and then next we were moving upstairs as my hands tangled in his hair and his mouth attacked mine.<p>

I removed my hands from his hair and frantically shrugged his jacket from his shoulders and ripped his bow tie off before unbuttoning his shirt. He spun me around in his grip placing delicate kisses along my collarbone as he slowly unzipped the back off the dress. "Are you actually going to stay this time?" I questioned breathlessly.

"Try stopping me." He responded. I giggled as the dress fell and pooled on the floor by my feet before I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him mouth back down to mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know when the next update's going to be, so I'll apologise in advance. I will try and get it up as soon as I can but life is pretty hectic at the moment. But thank you for all the wonderful and supporting reviews.<strong>_

_**If you want to see Dani's dress the link's on my profile.**_

_**Thank you to Aarolye, JennyDunn, SOmebodyWhoCares, wizziewoo123, Ann4ever17, HellSin666, Vm Salvatore, Susl, aerocrombielovr16, jmllei, ciaranoelle, Amber, xoBLxo, Maddy Love Castiel, A. Alice-LaCasse, too lazy to log in, CassieSalvatore, Marina164509, Psycho17, aireagle92, LoveBites'LikeSugarMuffin, dragonrain618, TheElegantFaeries, Venom In Your System,chibichibi98, Number1Stefanfan, Katherine, Katebeth, SpencerRiedFanatic, HoneyGee08, kAsS3695, CharlotteAHJones, princessabbie10, Stefanie, open-heart, Katherine, hplover1616, Kelly, jojo meinne, Jennifer, Laurafxox, Sapphire Psycho, Damon and ian lover and 1D-salvatore for all of your amazing reviews. This story wouldn't be this story if it wasn't for all of you guys reading it. I honestly never thought it would be this well like when I first started writing it.**_

_**I'd love to hear all of your thoughts on what you think is going to happen now that Dani's linked to the originals And if you haven't already realised I'm kind of hating Elena at the moment in the show, which probably shows through this story.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :) x**_


	17. All My Children

_Ring_. _Ring_. _Ring_

I lifted the heavy arm that was wrapped around my waist and shuffled to the edge of the bed. I grabbed my phone from the side and pressed the answer button. "What!" I growled in to the phone.

"That's a lovely way to greet people in the morning." The cheery voice replied.

I looked over my shoulder to see Klaus was still sound asleep. "Give us a sec." I muttered in to the phone before slipping from the bed and pulling my silk robe that was hanging on the side on. I tip toed out of the room and leant over the stairs railing before placing the phone back by my ear. "You are aware of the time right?" I questioned still half asleep.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but I figured that if you can't be bothered to ring me then I can't be bothered to wait until you're awake."

"Ouch and people say I'm the evil sibling." I joked.

He laughed. "So how come you haven't rang? You said you were going to ring every day." There was a hint of sadness to his voice and my insides churned with guilt.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. "The last few days have been… crazy."

"You're forgiven, so spill what's been happening? Are you any closer to killing Klaus?"

I took a quick glance over my shoulder and frowned at the closed door. "No. I think we've given up anyway."

"What!" He screeched down the phone.

"We're out numbered now anyway Jer." I responded in a whisper. "Damon reawakened Elijah who reawakened the rest of his family."

"What about the locked coffin?" He inquired.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see it. "Opened." I answered. "Just so happened to be the original witch or a. k. a, their mother. Long story short, she doesn't want to kill him, she wants them to be a family again."

"There's got to be another way to stop him right?"

I sighed. "I'm done fighting against them Jer. Neither side is going to win, so there's no point in trying anymore."

"You can't just give up!" He yelled in to the phone.

"Say's the guy that flew half way across the country to go to school." I snapped in to the phone. It was silent for a moment. Letting out a short breath I quickly added. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I've just had a lot to deal with lately and it's really screwing with my head."

"Are you okay? What's been happening?"

I took a deep breath. "It's a very long and complicated story to tell over the phone. They'll be crying and shouting so I would much rather do that face to face where we can hug it out. In a few days when things calm down I'll come and visit you and I'll explain everything."

"I'd like that." He breathed out. "We need some serious brother-sister bonding."

"Damn straight we do." I laughed. "So how's Denver?"

"Yeah, it's great. I'm taking an art class here. I have quite a few friends, all of which are human; that took a lot of getting used to."

We both laughed. "Oh please! I bet your human life is boring. Whereas I never have a dull day, something new is always happening."

"You better tell me every single detail when you come and visit." He told me.

"I will. I love you Jer."

"I love you too Dan and try not to wait ages before ringing me next time."

"That works both ways you know." I smirked. "You can pick up a phone as well."

"I did!" He stated proudly.

"Oh shut up and go to school." I chuckled in to the phone before hanging up on him. Just as I was about to turn around and go back to bed Damon's door opened and he strolled out only in his boxers. A flash of guilt and anger flashed across his eyes as they landed on me. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." He replied shutting his door behind him.

"Look, about last night. I'm sorry. I'd had a bad day and you were pushing my buttons and I just got angry, I snapped. But I didn't mean it. If I had of bit you, people would have cared, I would have cared. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." He smiled. "And I'm sorry too. I forget sometimes how you've changed. You don't need me to save you and I have become obsessive so I'm sorry. I hate that I've become that but I can't help it. When I see the way Klaus looks at you I get jealous and I want to rip something apart." I snuck a nervous glance at my bedroom door praying that Klaus was still asleep. "I hate it. Because that's not who I am. So I'm sorry for what I said and did. I know you're not sired to Klaus and I'm sorry for hurting you." He took a big gulp before he continued. "I have no right to be jealous. I was the reason we ended and that is the one thing for the rest of my existence I will regret."

"Apology accepted." I responded.

"Do you still love me?" He asked quietly.

The question shocked me, but I still answered. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I thought back to something Klaus had said. "That kind of love doesn't just go away."

He smiled. "Good, because as long as you still love me, there's a chance for us. You fell in love with me once, so I'm going to become the Damon you fell in love with. I still believe in us and I will fight for eternity if I have to."

"I need to go and get changed." I muttered breaking away from his ice blue gaze. I quickly walked back in to my room just as Klaus was pulling up his trousers from last night.

"Getting me back for ditching you the other night?" He smirked.

I smiled. "My brother called." I replied as I placed my phone back down on the side.

In a blur of movement he was standing behind me with his hands gently placed on my hips as he kissed and carefully bit down on my neck. Supressing a moan I quickly whirled around and placed my palms against his chest stopping him. "I'm sorry." I blurted. "Last night I was upset, angry and drunk. I needed an escape for five minutes." His face fell and hardened and I had to stop myself from taking the words back. "It was a mistake. I'm not looking for any kind of relationship, I'm sorry."

"You weren't that drunk." He smirked after a moment. "You'd also calmed down, and after I gave you that drawing you seemed rather happy."

"Still a mistake." I argued.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. But we both know you're lying."

I left Klaus to dress after that and I walked down the stairs. "Let's not make a big deal out of this." Rebekah said in the entry way dressed in the same dress as last night.

"My thoughts exactly." Damon replied. He now had jeans on but he was still shirtless.

"Rebekah." I stated in surprise.

Both of their heads snapped up in my direction, looking guilty. "Dani, I'm sorry." Rebekah blurted.

I shrugged indifferently. "Don't be, it's fine. Damon and I aren't together anymore. He can sleep with whoever he wants."

"So you don't hate me?" She questioned looking worried.

I smiled reassuringly at her as I shook my head. "Nah, it'll take a lot more than that and at least now you don't have to do the walk of shame alone."

They both gave me confused looks before Klaus appeared at the top of the stairs. "Rebekah." He stated with a smirk in his face. "It truly is a small world." He chuckled as he descended the last few steps.

"Nick." Rebekah said wide eyed as she glanced between us.

I looked at Damon noticing he hadn't said a word. His eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched as he gritted his teeth together. "Damon." Klaus acknowledged a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Klaus." Damon bit out.

"We should get going Nick." Rebekah said as I moved to open the door, seems as Damon's feet were glued to the ground.

A sharp intake of breath was heard causing Damon to unfreeze and face the door. I glanced at him to see him looking at me; I smiled softly before turning to look back at Elena. "Oops." I muttered. "Busted."

Klaus and Rebekah chuckled as they moved past us and Elena. "We'll leave you to it." Rebekah smiled, looking up at me apologetically again.

"I'll call you later, love." Klaus smirked.

"You can call all you want, doesn't mean I'll answer."

He smiled. "Oh, you'll come crawling soon enough." He called from the end of the driveway.

"Let's not hold our breath." I shouted back before looking back at Elena who was glancing between Damon and I.

"Have you two stopped taking vervain?" Elena blurted as Damon shut the door.

"You think they had to compel us?" Damon questioned looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know better than that." She told Damon before glaring over at me. "Although I'm sure you knew exactly what you were doing!" She spat.

"Stop with the whole 'my sisters an evil psychopath' shit!" Damon commanded. "Neither of us was compelled. We both knew exactly what we were doing."

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked. "She tried to kill me less than twenty four hours ago and Dani tried to kill me 48 hours ago."

"You brought it all on yourself!" I snapped.

"Stop with your 'I'm the victim' act." Damon said as he walked over and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "You accused Dani of faking a werewolf bite and killing a medical examiner. So you need to grow up!"

"Oh god." She said quietly to herself. "It's already happening."

"Don't speak in riddles." I replied. "What's already happening?"

"You're turning everyone against me." She stated.

"I'm what?" I questioned in shock.

Damon let pout a humourless laugh. "I think you have that the wrong way around. You turned everyone against her. You turned me against her. You told me she was cheating and I lost her for it."

"You didn't have to believe me." Elena defended. "But deep down you knew what I was saying had some truth. She slept with him Damon!"

"Yeah and it breaks my heart!" He yelled. "… But I can't do anything about it, because it's my own fault. I listened to you but I won't anymore. Her sleeping with Klaus is breaking my heart but you know what? I broke her heart first!"

I looked up at Damon in shock as Elena gaped at him. Damon wouldn't meet my gaze as he turned back around to refill his glass. "We need to talk." Elena said after a moment silence. "In private." She spat glaring in my direction.

"Did you not here any of what I just said?" Damon inquired a hard edge to his tone. "I'm not listening."

"It's important." She pressed but Damon just ignored her.

"She won't leave until you hear her out. I'll be upstairs getting changed." I muttered before turning on my heel and disappearing upstairs.

* * *

><p>After a long shower I pulled my hair up in to a high pony tail and left it to dry before dressing in simple black skinny jeans, a red blouse and black ankle boots. I trudged down the stairs just as Damon came back up from the basement with two glasses of blood in his hands. He passed in front of me and strolled right in to the parlour where Stefan was standing by the fire. I ran down to the basement and lifted the lid on the big fridge. I dug my way through to the bottom and pulled out a small plastic bottle filled with animal blood. I took a glass that was lying on the side and filled it up before placing the bottle back under all the blood bags. I ran back up the stairs and headed back towards the parlour. "Join me for a victory drink?" Damon smirked towards Stefan.<p>

"You left yours in the kitchen." I told Stefan as I walked in and handed him the drink. He sent me a grateful smile before I turned back to Damon and took the other glass of blood from him, taking a small sip. "What are we celebrating?"

"We-" He started but Stefan cut him off.

"Nothing." His gaze fell to his feet as his eyes filled with guilt.

"She deserves to know Stefan." Damon argued. "Don't tell me you're taking Elena's side."

"Is this about Klaus?" I asked.

Stefan nodded as Damon grinned. "Yes, we-" He started again but this time I cut him off.

"Don't." I pleaded shaking my head. "I don't want to know."

"What? Why?" He questioned in confusion.

"I know that both of you hate him." I reasoned. "That all you see is an evil hybrid who cares about nobody but himself. But I see something different. He lets me see a side of him that nobody else does. And I can't promise that if you tell me your plan to kill him, that I won't stop you." They were both silent as they watched me carefully. Damon tried to hide his pain well but I could see right through it. "Go on." I urged. "Tell me I'm an idiot. That I'm seeing things. That I care too much. I know you want to."

"I meant what I said this morning." Damon said softly. "I'm not playing the jealous boyfriend anymore. If you don't want to help, then fine. But I won't stop."

"I'm not asking you to." I clarified.

"This feels funny." Stefan mumbled. "You've been the one person I could trust these past few weeks and now I've got to keep things from you and trust them."

I smirked. "Suck it up, you big baby."

He chuckled before turning around and picking up a piece of paper from the side. "I'm guessing this is yours?" He asked grinning as he held it out to me.

"Yes." I smiled. "It's amazing right?" I held up the picture that Klaus had drawn.

"The girl in it's beautiful." Damon responded. "But the drawing is amateur."

"Liar." I stated.

"Fine." He bit out his eyes narrowed. "The drawing's great as well. Damn, I hate those originals." He cursed. I laughed causing him to smile a bit.

"There's the Damon I fell in love with." The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them. Damon grinned then while Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not too keen on you either Damon." All three of us turned to see Elijah standing in the doorway, fresh in a new suit. "Sorry for intruding but I need to speak to Danielle."

"Sure." I smiled.

"Not here." He stated glancing between Stefan and Damon.

"Fine." I replied placing the picture and my empty glass down. I grabbed my leather jacket from over the sofa and slipped it on before following after Elijah.

* * *

><p>I drove as Elijah gave me the directions and in no time at all we were in the middle of the forest. "I forgot how much I missed this land." He said smiling as he exited the car.<p>

"I can't even begin to imagine what it would have been like a thousand years ago."

"Your school was built over an Indian village, where I saw my first werewolf." He explained as we walked through the trees. "The town square was where the natives would gather to worship and in fact near that, there was a field where wild horses used to graze."

"That's incredible, it sounds beautiful."

"It was."

"So why have we come to the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"I had to make sure Stefan and Damon wouldn't be able to follow us and listen in." He stopped walking as he reached a giant bolder. He gently ran his palm across it smiling fondly.

"Do you know this place as well?"

"I do." He answered. "Below us is a cavern I used to play in when I was a boy." He crouched to the ground and picked up some of the dirt, letting it run through his fingers. "It connects to a system of tunnels, that stretch across an entire area. It was nature's way of providing my family protection from the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

"This walk down memory lane is sweet and good to hear and all but what exactly is the point?" I inquired.

He stood up again then. "I admire you Danielle. You have qualities I value long before my mother turned us. You're kind, honest and trustworthy." He turned back to face me then, pointing at me with his index finger. "It's not in you to be deceitful and yet when I asked about the meeting Elena and you had with my mother the other night you lied to my face."

I frowned in confusion. "No, I didn't."

"This morning I went in to the room she spoke to you in and sage and been burnt." He stated.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I questioned. "Your mother told me she needed the doppelgangers and a hybrids blood to cast a spell from stopping Klaus making anymore hybrids. Elena had already given her her blood so I gave her mine and then she apologised for trying to kill us. I have no reason to lie Elijah. I've given up in the fight to kill Klaus."

He tilted his head to the side studying me carefully. "You're telling the truth." He muttered almost to himself.

"Yeah, we're friends Elijah. I'd go as close to say you're like a brother to me." He smiled fondly at me that. "Why would I lie?"

"I apologise greatly, I hope you can forgive me for jumping to the wrong conclusions."

I nodded. "Apology accepted."

"However, I believe my mother and your sister were lying about their intentions."

"Why would they do that?" I asked in confusion.

"We're about to find out." He replied just as we heard a car pulling up in the distance.

Elena joined us a few moments later and her face paled as she saw the both of us standing there. "Dani? What are you doing here?"

"I was just telling Danielle how it's not in her nature to be deceitful but I also believe it's not in yours, but yet you lied to both our faces Elena."

Elena's heart beat started to pick up then as she took a hesitant step back. "It's not true." She argued. "All your mother wants is a new start."

"We can hear your heart beat Elena." I stated.

"It jumps when you're being dishonest. You lied to us at the ball and you are lying to us now." Elijah said sternly as he took a few threatening steps towards her. "Tell us the truth."

"I never wanted this to happen." She blurted.

"What Elena?" Elijah bit out.

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother I-we didn't know what to think." She stuttered.

"Since her return she said she only wants to see this family whole again." Elijah said.

"When she asked to see me, I thought that maybe she'd help, that she'd find a way to kill Klaus. But it's not just Klaus she wants to kill." Elena explained.

"She wants to kill us all doesn't she?" Elijah questioned.

"Please tell me you did not help her!" I hissed. She stayed silent as she looked up at me her eyes wet with unshed tears. "Oh, you idiot! Are you out of our mind? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have stopped it!" She shouted.

"Yeah, I would have!" I stated. "Because I know that this is wrong!"

"She wants to undo the evil she created." Elijah said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You can go break your deal with Esther!" I ordered.

"Do you trust me?" Elijah questioned as he locked eyes with me. I nodded. "Good." He turned back to Elena then. "You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this earth is 'be careful what you wish for'." Elijah brought his leg up and smashed it back down opening up a big hole in the ground. In a blur of movement he grabbed hold of Elena and jumped in to the hole before reappearing in front of me again.

"You have to promise me you want tell anyone where she is." He commanded.

"I promise." I answered.

* * *

><p>I parked my car outside the grill and made my way inside.<p>

"Rick, Meredith." I acknowledged as I stopped by them at the bar.

"Well at least you're wearing clothes this time." Meredith joked.

"Hey, I wore clothes the last time." I corrected once I saw Klaus and Kol smirking from the other side of the bar. "Just not a lot."

"You here to see Klaus?" Rick asked his eyes narrowing a bit.

"I'm guessing Damon told you."

Rick smiled. "Elena actually."

"She was my second guess." I smirked.

"What are you doing Dani?" He asked before shaking his head. "In fact I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "I'd be glad to give you all the details."

He shook his head before turning around and hurrying in to the toilets. "I'm walking away now." He called with his fingers in his ears.

I chuckled as I sat down opposite Meredith. "He seems happy." I noted motioning at the direction Rick went.

"He is." She smiled.

"I guess I have you to thank for that."

"I guess you do." She agreed.

"This conversation was coming sooner or later and you must have known that." I stated as I leaned on the table staring her in the eyes." She gulped but nodded. "Then I'll make it simple… If you hurt him, I'll rip your head off."

"Got it." She responded.

"Are you and Elena speaking yet?" Rick asked as he came back from the bathroom.

I shrugged. "We were, but we had a small disagreement today. So right now in this moment we're on the outs again."

"You two really need to get over your differences." He mumbled. "So what did you do?"

I raised my eyebrows at me and narrowed my eyes. "What did _I_do?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He reasoned.

"Sure you did." I stated. "But for once, I didn't do anything. Elena's the one in the wrong." I stood up from my chair. "I'll be at the bar if you need me."

"Dani, come on. I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever Rick." I muttered before walking towards the bar and sitting down at a vacant seat.

"Why the long face, princess?" Kol asked from a few seats down.

"None of your business." I replied.

"Can I get you a drink?" Klaus asked from beside him.

"Sure." Klaus called the bar tender over and a beer was placed in front of me. "Cheers." I smiled as I raised my bottle towards them.

"Cheers." They responded in unison holding up their glasses.

Klaus kept staring at me then with a weird gleam in his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that." I told him.

He smirked. "Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked."

Kol and Klaus both laughed. "He has." Kol stated.

"Oh shut up." I chuckled as I drank from my beer, draining it in minutes.

"Should you really be drinking?" Alaric asked as he stood beside me calling the bar tender over. "You seem to be drinking an awful lot lately."

"Should you really be giving me advice on alcoholism?" I smirked. "Because I'm already dead, my liver heals, yours however doesn't."

He chuckled. "True but I have reasons to drink."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I have died many times; my ex-wife was turned in to a vampire by Damon. She was then compelled by him" He gestured towards Klaus who was watching us interact. "to rip her necklace off and burn to death, he also took over my body and killed my girlfriend."

"My parents died, I found out I was adopted, my biological parents died, I died, I came back as a human, I died again and was forced in to becoming a vampire by my aunt. I killed to innocent people. My aunt was killed right in front of me. My boyfriend left me for dead to be staked by papa original, got bit by a werewolf, became a hybrid, turned my emotions off and killed more people and got stabbed in the back by my friends and family." I said in a rush. "My lists longer." I smirked.

"Yeah, you win." Rick agreed. "Two beers and a bottle of tequila." He told the bar tender. "Enjoy, it's the only time I'm buying you a drink." He smiled before placing the bottle down in front of me and returning back to Meredith.

"No one should drink alone, you don't mind if we join you, do you?" Kol smirked before sitting beside me.

"It's a free country… not like I have a choice anyway." I muttered as Klaus sat on the other side of me.

"You have fire." He smirked. "I could put it out if you like." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus warned.

I laughed as Kol smirked. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, brother."

"I have no reason to be jealous; she wouldn't o near you with a barge pole." Klaus retorted.

I chuckled at their banter. "You have right to be jealous anyway, you had a one night stand not a relationship."

My phone started to ring then so I pulled it from my pocket. Damon's name flashed across the screen so I sighed. "I need to take this." I mumbled before getting up of the bar stool and exiting the grill.

As soon as I was out of hearing range I pressed the answer button and pressed it to my ear. "Damon." I acknowledged.

"Dani, something's happened." He said quickly. "Elijah took Elena. We need you to speak to him, he'll listen to you."

"So you can turn around and kill him?" I asked.

"… You know." He stated.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, you see, I've already spoken to Elijah and I'm siding with him on this one."

"You're kidding right?" He questioned. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No, it's wrong. Elijah doesn't deserve to die, neither do the rest of them."

"They're evil." He bit out.

"And we're not?" I inquired. "Name something they've done that you and Stefan haven't."

Damon was silent for a few minutes making me think that he wasn't there. "She's with Rebekah."

"Then you better find a way to break the link." I replied. "Because we both know Rebekah will kill her."

"She's your sister."

"Then don't let her die."

"Sever the Bennet blood line." He blurted. "That's what we have to do."

"What?"

"To save Elijah we have to Kill Bonnie and her mother." He answered. "Who's more important to you?"

"Find another way Damon, please? Elijah and Rebekah are my friends." I pleaded.

"And if I can't?"

"Just don't kill Bonnie."

"But then Elena dies."

"Then you better find another way."

"You know where she is don't you?"

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"So you're going to let your sister die for some evil vampires who you barely know?" He questioned angrily.

"If I have to." I lied before hanging up the phone. I put my phone back in to my pocket before returning back in to the grill. Rick looked up from the table where he and Meredith were situated. "Don't say a word." I warned as I walked past him and up to the bar.

"Is everything okay?" Klaus asked.

I nodded as I took big gulps from the bottle of tequila, ignoring the burn in my throat. "Just peachy."

* * *

><p>"I would have loved to have been a live in the sixties." I grinned. "That would have been an awesome year.<p>

"Me too." Kol said smirking at Klaus. "But sadly I was locked up in a coffin."

"Are you always going to hold that against me?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes." Kol stated.

"You can't really blame him." I reasoned. "I'd be pissed if my sister locked me in a coffin for a hundred years."

"Yeah, well you have anger issues." Klaus smirked.

"I really do." I agreed. "It wasn't too bad as a human but then as a vampire it got worse and now with the werewolf side, it's a thousand times worse. My drinking's got worse as well. I enjoyed a drink when I was human but now i have at the minimum of two bottles a day." They both chuckled as I frowned. "I think I might be an alcoholic."

"There's no might about it." Caroline said as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the bar top. "You are."

"Put the claws away, girls." Kol smirked.

"I was drinking that." I pouted.

"I know and it's getting you in stupid situations like drinking in a bar with two originals and sleeping with one of them." She whisper-yelled.

"Is that public knowledge now?" I asked as Kol starting laughing and Klaus smirked.

"Yes." She stated. "How could you be so stupid? With him of all people."

"I am sat right here you know." Klaus pointed out.

"I am well aware of that fact thank you." Caroline snapped. "Which is why we're leaving. I need to speak to Dani in private."

"Or the lovely Caroline could join us?" Kol suggested eyeing Caroline.

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." Caroline retorted through narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you ditch the blonde and come back to mine?" Klaus smirked.

"Come back to yours?" I smirked. "No. Ditch the blonde? Yes." I got up from the bar stool and smiled at Caroline. "Let's go then." Kol started laughing as we started to walk away.

"Isn't she stunning?" I heard Klaus say as we reached the door.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol replied.

I rolled my eyes as I looked over my shoulder to see Kol's head tilted to the side and staring at my butt. "Eyes up Kol." I smirked as Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Caroline grabbed my arm after that and dragged me through the doors. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked. "I mean, sure if you want to get over Damon and sleep with another guy the go right ahead. But why does that guy have to be Klaus?"

"I was drunk, he was there and… I like him." I said softly, just as we reached Caroline's car that was parked beside mine.

"Ooh Dani." She whispered sadly.

"I know, I'm an idiot." I stated.

She opened her mouth to say something but someone else beat her to it. "Danielle!" We both turned around to see Klaus jogging up to us.

"Are you serious?" Caroline questioned. "She walked away, take the hint."

"I'm speaking to Danielle, love, not you." He replied before locking eyes with me. "Come on a date with me?"

"What?" Caroline blurted looking at us in shock.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Did you not hear what I said this morning? I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Take a chance." He smiled. "Come on a date with me and get to know me. Nice fancy restaurant, a few glasses of wine and I will be on my best behaviour, I promise."

"No." I said sternly.

"Fine." He smiled as he sat down on the bench beside him. "Right here, right now."

"No." I repeated.

"I dare you." He smirked.

"I'm your friend." Caroline stated. "And I want to see you happy and I know you'd do the same for me… so sit down and talk to him." She locked eyes with Klaus. "You have five minutes and then I'm stealing my best friend back."

"Thank you very much Caroline." Klaus grinned as he gestured to the sit behind him.

"fine." I muttered before taking a seat beside Klaus.

"Five minutes." Caroline warned before she put her iPod in and sat on the hood of her car.

"So what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"You." He stated. "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

I chuckled. "You do realise that I'm too smart to be seduced by that."

He smiled. "That's why I like you, you're different."

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?" I asked narrowing my eyes playfully.

His eyes widened as he shook his head. "No, of course not."

I laughed causing him to frown in confusion. "I'm kidding." He smiled as he laughed quietly to himself. "I'm hoping that my sister will forgive me one day and actually trust me. My dream is to visit Italy and possibly live there for a while and I'm still trying to figure out what I want in life."

"Favourite colour?" He inquired.

"Purple."

"Favourite song?"

"James Blunt you're beautiful." I answered. "I know it's incredibly cheesy but it's just such a lovely song." He laughed. "Oh shut up, even you can't deny the lyrics are amazing." I took a deep breath before singing softly. "My life is brilliant, my love is pure."

He smiled as he placed his hand gently on my cheek, turning my head to look right at him. "I saw an angel, of that I'm sure."

"Okay, five minutes is up." Caroline said breaking me out of my staring spell as she hopped down from the car and removed her headphones.

"Give us a few more minutes, please Caroline?" Klaus asked as we both stood up from the bench.

"I gave you five." She replied glancing nervously back at the grill.

"Yes." I told Klaus. He frowned in confusion. "I'll go on a date with you."

A five hundred watt smile spread across his face. "Tomorrow at seven it is."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled before I started walking around to my car.

"No, wait!" Caroline blurted glancing back at the grill. "Why don't you talk for a few more minutes?"

"What's going on Caroline?" I questioned.

"Nothing" She replied way too quickly.

"I've known you all my life Caroline Forbes, I know when you're lting."

"I'm not." She argued.

"Tell me what's going on, now!" I ordered.

"I… I can't." She whispered.

It dawned on me then. "Stefan and Damon spoke to you, didn't they?" She stayed silent giving me all the answer I needed. "You're distracting us." I stated. She nodded hesitantly. "Why? What do they have planned?"

"Am I missing something here?" Klaus questioned.

"There linked." Caroline answered. "If you dagger one, you dagger all."

"What?" Klaus asked in confusion, looking from me to Caroline.

"Kol." I stated. "Alaric's going to dagger Kol."

"WHAT!" He growled.

"Go round the back that's where they'll take him." I told Klaus.

"Why are you helping them?" Caroline asked as she followed after us.

"Because they're going to dagger Rebekah and Elijah."

Caroline grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop at the top of the stairs. "To save Elena."

"They're my friends, Caroline." Before I could pull away from her, I gasped as a sharp pain ripped through my chest.

"Dani!" Caroline shrieked as my body stiffened. I looked down at my hands to see they were starting to turn a ghostly grey. I'd felt like this before. At the night of the sacrifice. The night I turned in to a vampire. The night Klaus staked me. The night I died. Caroline's eyes filled with tears and confusion as she tightened her grip on me as she screamed my name but before I could reply the darkness overtook me…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline POV.<strong>_

I gripped Dani's arms as her body stiffened and started to turn grey. "Dani! No, no!" I mumbled. "What's happening!" I screamed at Klaus who was stood by the back door.

He turned around and his eyes widened in shock and terror as I fell to the ground cradling Dani's body. Klaus was crouched beside me in an instant. Even through my blurry vision I could clearly see the pain reflected in his eyes. "What did you do?" He growled as his eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't do anything!" I sobbed. "She just…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

The back door opened then and Alaric and Meredith stumbled out dragging Kol's body. Klaus stood up then, not even bothering to wipe away his tears. He clenched his fists and then ran towards them ripping the dagger from Kol's chest and pushing Alaric and Meredith to the ground. Stefan and Damon ran around the corner then, so Klaus whirled around to face him, his eyes dark. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He yelled.

"Stefan! Damon!" I cried. Both of their heads snapped up to look at me and then Stefan rushed forward while Damon stayed rooted to the spot, staring on in horror.

"What happened?" Stefan questioned as Klaus kneeled by his side and brushed a stray piece of hair away from Danielle's face.

"She was linked to us." Elijah answered just appearing, his face slowly returning to its normal colour.

A loud gasp caused my head to snap down to Danielle. Stefan and Klaus jumped back as she broke away from my grip and stood up, her breathing heavy. "How?" I whispered in complete and utter shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danielle POV.<strong>_

"How?" Caroline whispered her eyes smeared with mascara as she stared up at me.

"You were dead." Klaus said softly as a few tears escaped his eyes.

Caroline jumped up then and pounced on me wrapping me tightly in a hug. "Don't ever do that again!" She wept.

"What do you mean she's linked to us?" Kol asked finally standing up.

Stefan stood up with Klaus and then looked over at Damon. "She's not linked to you." Stefan stated. "She can't be."

"Your friend daggers Kol, I die and she dies at the same time. What else do you suggest it could be?" Elijah responded.

I pushed Caroline back and glared at Elijah. "Elena wouldn't do that." He looked unconvinced. "She wouldn't. She's my sister." I said trying to convince myself more than anything.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Damon spat.

"Maybe she didn't know. Esther could have tricked her." Caroline reasoned.

"Of course she knew." Stefan said softly. "That was why she was acting so weird last night and this morning."

Damon shook his head before punching the wall in anger. "I'm gonna kill her!" He spat.

"No, you're not!" Stefan said sternly.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Damon growled as he marched up to Stefan. "She tried to kill Danielle! Who knows which one of us is next! She's gone crazy!"

"Maybe so, but you're not going to kill her." Stefan responded.

"What did mother do?" Klaus asked Elijah as he looked at each of us carefully. "What did she do Elijah?"

Elijah ignored him and walked down the few steps pulling out his phone. "You tell me where those witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." He told Stefan and Damon calmly.

"Fine by me." Damon snapped.

"You told us we have till after nine." Stefan jumped in.

"Well I'm more than sure Rebekah will be happy to start her work early." Elijah retorted.

"The witch house, where we kept the coffins." Stefan answered looking directly at Klaus.

"Well I'd leave now if you want to save Elena." Elijah replied.

Stefan placed his hand on Damon's shoulder and slowly started to drag him backwards. "I'm not helping you save Elena." Damon hissed.

"No you're helping me save Dani." Stefan stated. Realisation dawned n Damon then and he nodded. "Dani, Caroline." Stefan called as he gestured with his head for us to follow him.

"Dani." Caroline pressed as she started to walk away. "Come on."

"Go Caroline." I ordered. "Please, just go."

"But-" Caroline tried to protest but Stefan cut her off.

"Caroline, come on." He commanded. "She'll be fine, we'll save her." He promised locking eyes with me.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry; you'll get over your sister trying to kill you." Kol smiled as we traipsed through the woods. "Take it from someone who knows."<p>

"We're not doing that." I told him. "We're not bonding over the fact that our siblings hate us."

"I don't hate him." Klaus corrected. "I just don't like being crossed and besides Kol is incredibly annoying."

"Can't disagree with you there." I chuckled.

"Hey!" Kol replied. "And to think I thought we were friends."

"We're not friends, Elijah and I are friends. You and I are more like acquaintances."

"You're hurting my feelings." He frowned as he placed his hand over his heart mockingly.

"You'll get over it." I smirked before turning to look at Elijah and Klaus. "So how exactly am I alive?" I questioned. "That dagger should have killed me right?"

"Technically speaking, yes it should have." Elijah answered simply.

"But when have things ever been technical." Klaus replied. "We'll ask my mother she should know, there's a reason she needed you linked to us to kill you."

"There is a chance Elena didn't know what our mother had planned." Elijah said softly after a few moments of silence.

"Oh she knew." I responded. "This morning she was accusing me of turning everyone against her. So she knew, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd asked Esther to add my name to the list."

"I sense a bitch fight ensuing." Kol smirked. "But however when it comes down to it, I don't believe Danielle will actually be able to kill her sister." He looked up at Klaus. "$200 says Elena survives."

"Human Vs a hybrid and you're seriously betting on the human. You're making it too easy, Kol." Klaus smirked shaking his hand.

I looked over at them with my eyebrows raised. "You're kidding right?" I questioned before looking back over at Elijah. "Please tell me they're kidding."

"No, not really." Elijah replied simply. "Besides Kol, Danielle knows how to throw a good punch." He added with a smile. "I'm with Klaus."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed.

Klaus started laughing. "Oh Kol, you should have seen it, she broke his nose with one clean punch."

"Nikklaus I remember you telling me that she threw a wolfsbane grenade at you." Elijah retorted.

Kol laughed. "You seriously let your asses get kicked by a newbie."

"Kol don't laugh, she handed your ass to you as well." Klaus smirked.

"The night I un-daggered you." Elijah added.

"Because I'd only just woken up from a century locked up in a coffin." He shrugged. "I was unprepared. But if she tried to now, I'd win easily." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and swiped my leg out knocking him to the ground easily. He jumped back to his feet easily and glared at me while Elijah and Klaus laughed. "You're all bastards!" I cursed with a small smile on my face. "I'm glad my family problems amuse you all."

"But in all seriousness could you drag it out?" Klaus asked. "Because I still need her blood to create more hybrids and that's hard to do if she's dead and doesn't have any blood left in her system."

"I'm not even going to comment." I muttered. "Except to say that there's a reason none of you have girlfriends."

"Well I have a date, that counts for something." Klaus smirked.

"My sister tried to have me killed." I stated. "I have bigger problems to deal with, seems as this might be my last few hours alive, so I'm cancelling."

"Awwr come on, love." He pouted.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'. "Now shut up because we're here." We exited the line of trees and reached a small clearing just before the house. Esther and Finn were standing in the middle of a circle of salt that had a star in the middle. At each point of the star a wooden torch blazed brightly. Five marked the outside and one stood tall in the middle.

"My sons, Danielle. Come forward." Esther said.

"Stay beside me." Finn warned as he held out his arm blocking her.

"It's okay." Esther assured him. "They can't enter."

None of us spoke as we continued forward but as soon as we came close to the line of the circle the torches grew in size. "That's lovely." Kol stated. "We're stuck out here while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn."

"Be quiet Kol." Esther responded. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah replied.

"My only regret is that I did not kill you a thousand years ago." Esther retorted.

"Enough! All this talk is boring me." Klaus said moving to stand slightly closer to me. "End this now mother or I'll send you back to hell."

Esther took a step forward as she locked eyes with Klaus. "For a thousand years I have been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered why you shed blood. Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility, you're no better."

"And me?" I questioned finally speaking up. "What did I do? Why did I have to be linked to them? Why not just drive a stake through my heart?"

She turned to look at me then and frowned. "Because it wouldn't have worked. You weren't created like the other hybrids, you weren't created through blood. You can't be killed by simply by a stake to your heart or cutting off your head. You're like Nikklaus, an original hybrid. A freak against nature that should never have happened."

"You should have learnt to close your legs then." I snapped causing Esther and Finn to glare at me while Klaus and Kol chuckled. Elijah just looked at me in sympathy with a small smile.

"I was forced to watch you as well Danielle." She continued. "Once so pure and innocent tainted by those around you. You've killed in cold blood and you've attacked your friends, you're no better than my family and that is why you will die with them."

"You call us evil and killers but look at yourself!" I shouted over the roars of the flames as is stepped closer. "You call yourself a mother" I let out a humourless laugh as Elijah placed a restraining hand on my shoulder. "you're no better than us."

"You're a curse on this earth, all of you." She spat. "Even your sister realised it."

"Well, my sister will join you two in hell." I smirked. "You'll be there very soon."

"Don't speak to my mother like that." Finn hissed.

"Why don't you come outside of your safe circle and say that." Kol chuckled.

"If you've come to plead for your lives, I'm sorry; you've wasted your time." Esther replied.

I took a step back as the flames grew hotter against my skin. A feeling of panic started to set in as I realised this could be my last few moments left to live. Sensing my fear Elijah gently took a hold of my hand. I glanced up at him and he smiled reassuringly giving my hand a squeeze. Klaus side stepped closer to me and entwined his hand with mine, rubbing his thumb soothingly against it.

"Nooo!" Esther cried out in anguish. "Sisters do not abandon me!"

"Mother!" Finn cried out before shielding her from the growing flames. The clearing lit up as the flames grew. Klaus let go of my hand and wrapped it around my waist protecting me from the flames as Kol and Elijah turned away covering their eyes.

They burnt out then and the clearing descended in to darkness as we looked at one another in confusion. Esther and Finn had gone. "They severed the witch line." Elijah said softly.

I froze. "Bonnie." I whispered before pulling away from Klaus and blurring in to the witch house. "BONNIE!" I cried out.

A quiet sobbing alerted me to her presence. She slumped on the floor crying softly as she held Abby's body. "Dani!" She whimpered as she looked up at me with tear stricken eyes. I sat down beside her and immediately she threw her arms around me crying in to my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I didn't know! I swear I didn't know!"

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. I know." I whispered back my voice think with unshed tears. She cried in to my side for quite a few moments before I saw Stefan and Damon leaning in the doorway. "Sorry, just give me a minute." I said quietly as I pulled away from her and followed after them out of the door.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"This was the only way." Damon said. "It was either you or her, I chose her."

"He fed her his blood." Stefan added as he frowned at Damon. "She'll wake up in a few hours."

I nodded again. "Thank you." I whispered causing Damon and Stefan both to frown. "You saved my life."

"We'll always save your life." Stefan clarified.

"Even if you end up hating us for it." Damon said quietly.

"I don't hate you." I replied smiling weakly. "You did it to save my life, I'm grateful."

"I'll talk to Elena, you don't have to worry." Stefan assured me.

I chuckled. "Talk to her." I scoffed. "I'll be doing more than talking to her."

"Dani-" Stefan tried but I cut him off.

"Don't. Don't even try. She deserves everything she gets." Before he could reply I turned around and started heading back in to the witch house. "But Bonnie needs me right now, so she has another hour."

* * *

><p>I placed Abby's body gently down on the bed and moved back to stand beside Caroline as Bonnie sat on the edge of bed holding her hand. "I'm sorry." I whispered breaking the silence.<p>

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at me and shook her head. "Don't be. This wasn't your fault. It was Elena's."

"I still can't believe she's do that to you." Caroline said softly. "I mean you're sisters."

I shook my head. "No, we're not sisters anymore. I hate her."

A knock sounded at the door so Caroline exited the room to go and answer it. "If she chooses to turn, we'll help her." I said softly. "She'll be okay, Caroline and I will help her through it."

"And if she chooses not to turn?" She question tears still running down her face.

"… Then you just have to hold her hand and let her make that decision."

"I feel like I've only just got my mom back and now there's a chance she'll be taken away from me again!"

"Can't you see what she's doing Caroline, she's tearing us apart!" Both Bonnie and I turned our attention to where the sound of Elena's voice was coming.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists as the anger bubbled up in me at her words. "No, Elena, Dani hasn't done anything! You're the one in the wrong! What you did was unforgiveable and you only have yourself to blame!" Caroline hissed.

I strolled out of the room and straight to the door. "Dani!" Elena gasped in shock as she took a step back.

"Surprised to see me?" I smirked. "I was supposed to be dead right?" I chuckled. "Well, I did die actually."

"In my arms Elena." Caroline added.

"How could you do that to me?" I questioned as I took threatening stops towards her.

"I-I-I d-didn't k-know." She stammered in panic.

"Don't lie now Elena, tell me why!"

"Because you're evil and you deserve it!" She spat.

I swung my hand and back handed her across the face. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. "Dani!" Caroline warned as she grabbed my arm but I merely pushed her away and advanced towards Elena.

"I was going to kill you quick." I told her as she tried to crawl backwards. "But if you hate what I am so much, you can have an eternity to hate yourself. And I will gladly torture you for that eternity." I let my eyes darken and my fangs lengthen.

"Please, don't!" She begged. "I'm sorry." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as fear consumed her.

"Bonnie help!" Caroline yelled as she tried to drag me away once again but I pushed her away.

"It's too late for sorry, Elena." I bit in to my wrist and bent down fisting my hand in her shirt and yanking her to her feet. She struggled against me as I pressed my wrist to her mouth forcing the blood down her throat.

But then Caroline wrapped her arms around my waist and yanked me backwards. In a blur of movement I was back in the house beside Bonnie. Bonnie stared at me as Caroline slammed the door. I sat down in a chair in the corner and closed my eyes tightly as I tried to get my breathing under control. "You didn't try to stop me." I stated.

She nodded as she frowned. "I know. And if you try again I probably won't stop you then either. Which we'd both end up regretting."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"We would. Which is why I think you should leave town for a bit."

"You need me here, I can help with Abby."

She nodded sadly. "I know you, Dani. Elena's betrayal hurt you more than you'd like to admit. You can't help anyone until you help yourself." A tear slipped from my eye as Bonnie's words sunk in. "So go visit Jeremy. Explain to him everything that's been happening and bring him back."

I nodded. "Can you do me a favour? Please don't tell anyone where I am." She nodded. "You can tell Caroline but no one else please."

I stood up so she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "Come back quickly please."

"I will."

* * *

><p>I found myself drinking in the grill, even though it was supposed to be closed right now. "So you're breaking and entering and stealing alcohol now?"<p>

"I'm troubled." I answered as I turned to look at Elijah. "How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Forgive Klaus after everything he does to you. After he kills you over and over again. Because I want to kill Elena. I hate her and I almost did it tonight. I would have if Caroline hadn't of stopped me."

"Klaus is my brother. As you saw tonight, we always pull together in time of need. We fight and at times we hate each other but we will always be brothers."

I took a big gulp from the bottle of scotch that was clutched in my hand. "So what brings you here?"

"Today I did things I a pore to protect the one thing I value the most, my family. Your compassion is a gift and even though it might not feel like it now, you will forgive Elena. My mother was wrong about you."

"Nah, she was right. I have killed and I am a monster."

"No, killing doesn't make you a monster. You're only a monster if you don't regret what you've done."

"I don't regret hurting Elena. The only thing stopping me from finding her and snapping her neck is Jeremy. Because she's not my sister anymore, but she's his and I can't do that to him."

"And that is why you're not a monster." He stated. "The real reason I came to find you is to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" I asked sadly.

He nodded. "My family has scattered. My mother is not my mother anymore, my brother is not my brother and Kol fled. It's time to move on."

"Then goodbye." I smiled as I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him. "Until the next time we meet."

He pulled away and gently brought my hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss atop it. "Try to control your emotions, don't lose who you are, don't prove Elena right."

"I can't promise."

"We never can."

I followed Elijah out of the door and fixed the lock behind me. Elijah walked me over to my car that was still parked there and opened the door for me. "Are you going back to the boarding house?" He asked politly.

I shook my head. "Denver."

"You're leaving?"

"I'm going to go visit my brother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There will be another chapter before the show comes back so don't worry, don't know when I'm going to write and upload it though, life is still pretty hectic. I'm sorry for any mistakes because I really wanted to update for you guys so I haven't read it over.<strong>_

_**Thank you to dragonrain618, avis11, SomebodyWhoCares, JennyDunn, Vdemily, SpencerRiedFantic, too lazy to log in, chibichibi98, darkangel1864, Luli Cullen, TheElegantFaerie, psycho17, Vm Salvatore, DevilInWhite, vampire lover forever 123, number1stefanfan, honeygee08, aireagle92, Stefanie, venom in your system, hottie292, kel1017, susl, katebeth, realhuntress18, maddy love castile, kimmyWsmith and MsEmilyJulie for reviewing you guys are brilliant.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x :)**_


	18. Drink Away The Pain

I drove my car smoothly in to the high school car park. I'd driven throughout the night with my hands clenched around the wheel foot pressed firmly against the accelerator. My mind kept thinking of what Elena had done and the urge to pull over and rip someone's throat out was overwhelming. I opened my car door and slid out. A few heads turned to stare at me as I walked slowly across the grass. Some whistles were heard from groups of boys that were huddled together but I ignored them. I stopped walking once I'd reached the middle, standing up on my tip toes I tried to spot my brothers head amongst the crowds of people. "Need some help?" A girl asked. "You look kind of lost."

I smiled politely as I turned to face her. "You wouldn't happen to know where Jeremy Gilbert is would you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's right over there." She answered pointing to the entrance where Jeremy had just walked out of.

"Thanks." I replied before placing both my index fingers in my mouth and letting out a loud whistle. More heads turn to look at me but Jeremy continued walking away. Letting out a sigh of annoyance I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted. "JEREMY!"

He whirled around in confusion before a grin broke out on his face. He started jogging towards me then before wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up in the air. "What are you doing here?" He exclaimed as e placed me back down on my feet.

"I needed my brother." I breathed out.

"What happened?" He questioned worry seeping in to his tone

"Not here." I stated glancing around at all the people that were still watching us. "I saw a bar just down the road, we can go there."

Just as I turned to walk towards my car Jeremy grabbed my arm. "I have school, I can't just leave." He protested.

"It's not the first time you've skipped and it certainly won't be the last." I smirked.

"I'm really trying with this school." He groaned.

"Jer, trust me when I say that you _need _to hear what I have to say. My control is hanging by a thread and the only thing that is stopping me from giving in to my urges to feed, is you. So please come with me."

He nodded his eyes wide with panic as he took my hand and led me over to my car.

* * *

><p>"Just a coke please?" Jeremy asked the bar tender.<p>

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I questioned with a smirk. "Bottle of tequila please, two glasses and forget the coke."

"I have school." He complained.

"With the conversation we're about to have you're going to need a real drink." I took the bottle and glasses before leading Jeremy over to a table in the corner where it was pretty much deserted.

"So what happened since I've been gone?" He asked.

"Hmmm, where to begin." I pondered. "Please don't interrupt."

"I won't'." He promised.

"Okay so the night before you left was Caroline's birthday. Klaus was mad at me and Stefan for hiding his coffins and not telling him where they were so he told Tyler to bite Caroline."

"Did he do it?" He inquired.

"I said no interrupting." I scolded.

"Right, sorry." He mumbled.

"He said no but the sire bond is like compulsion, even if you don't want to do it, it's like you have to. When Tyler told me what he'd done I went after Klaus demanding the cure. Stefan was going ahead with his plan to get Klaus to get rid of his hybrids. But of course Klaus wouldn't do that so we called his bluff. Stefan took Elena and threatened to drive off Wickery Bridge. Klaus didn't believe he'd kill her so Stefan fed her his blood and then threatened he'd turn her. Long story short Klaus caved and he saved Caroline." He let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head waiting for me to continue. "Well, you know how Caroline's father Bill trained himself to resist compulsion." He nodded again pouring more tequila in to his glass and downing it. "Bonnie had been having these weird dreams about the locked coffin and her mom. So with a little help from compulsion Damon and I got all of Abby's information. Then Bonnie and Elena set off to try and find her."

"How come you didn't go?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes but answered anyway. "They thought that it's be best to leave the supernatural creatures behind as to not freak her out. But Klaus was getting agitated so Stefan wanted them to hurry along so he went after them; Klaus had one of his hybrid to compel them though." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, you know how Caroline's father Bill trained himself to resist compulsion." He nodded again pouring more tequila in to his glass and downing it. Tyler hated the fact that he hurt Caroline so he asked Bill if he'd be able to help him break the sire bond. Bill enlisted my help and we went down to the old Lockwood property because the only way to break the bond was to get Tyler to turn. Things didn't exactly go as planned. He broke free and Bill and I both got bit."

"Are you alright? Is that why you're here?" He questioned in a panic as he took my hand in his.

"Stop interrupting!" I stated. "I'm fine. Bill was taken to the hospital where a doctor gave him some vampire blood to heal him but then someone killed him and he went in to transition but he chose not to turn and he died. Bonnie had to tell this hybrid where the coffin was but she warned Damon beforehand so he got the locked coffin out. But I'm the doppelganger I'm already a supernatural entity, my bloods different and therefore the werewolf bite affected me different." I took a deep breath watching his reaction carefully. "It was turning me in to a hybrid."

His face dropped in shock. "Are you a…" He trailed off not being able to utter the word. "now? I nodded. "Oh my god!" He breathed out before jumping across the table and hugging me tightly, a few tears in his eyes.

"It doesn't end there." I whispered sadly.

"How much worse can it get?" He questioned.

"A lot." I stated before taking a really large gulp from my glass. "All the coffins were opened included the locked one which was their mother. I already told you that part but she didn't want them to be a family again like I thought. She wanted to kill them."

"Did it work?" He asked leaning forward on the edge of his seat.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." He muttered. "But you can't tell me things like this and expect me not to interrupt and ask questions."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying, Esther had a plan to link them all together and turn them human so when one died they'd all die. She enlisted Elena's help but they didn't get that far. Elijah found out and kidnapped Elena warning that if Stefan and Damon didn't stop it then Rebekah would kill her. They hatched this plan and got Rick to dagger Kol and he did." Seeing his confusion face, I smiled softly. "Kol's one of the brothers. All of them dropped like they'd been daggered themselves except Klaus, he only just felt it… But I felt it to. That was part of Elena's plan, to link me to them as well." He mouth dropped open in shock. "I died, Jer."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she'd do that to you!" He exclaimed for the 5th time that night.<p>

"Tell me about it!" I agreed clinking my glass to his and downing it. "And I literally can't die now, but if I get bored with my existence I can dagger myself and wait out a few centuries."

"You're her sister." He stated in disbelief.

"Not anymore." I corrected. "She's not my sister and I'm not hers." My phone started ringing then so I excused myself and answered it. "Hey, Bon. How are you doing?"

"Hi, yeah I'm fine, it's been difficult but we're getting there."

"How's Abbey?" I asked.

"Dealing, Caroline's been a great help." She replied. "How's everything going with Jeremy?"

"I told him everything minus the compulsion thing. He didn't need to know that."

"You should tell him. He needs to know what Elena did."

I shook my head. "I'm going to un do it. I'm stronger than Damon is so I should be able to un do it. If I tell him he was compelled he won't just hate Elena, he'll hate Rick and Rick doesn't deserve that."

"Yeah, you're right. Come back soon."

"I will." I smiled. "Bye." I hung up the phone then and sat down. "Are you still wearing vervain?" I asked. He nodded and held out his wrist to show off his bracelet. "Do you ingest it?"

He shook his head. "No, I never take the bracelet off though." He reasoned. "And I always wear my ring."

"Can I see your bracelet?" I asked. "Just to make sure it's got enough vervain in it."

"Sure." He grinned before slipping it off his wrist and holding it out to me. I slipped the sleeve f my jacket over my hand and let the bracelet fall on to it.

Before Jeremy could comment, my eyes had locked on to his. His pupils dilated as his body relaxed. "Forget what Damon compelled in to your mind. You don't have to leave mystic falls behind. You can come and go as you please." I broke eye contact then and he blinked snapping back to reality. I touched the bracelet and hissed as the vervain burnt my skin. "Still working." I smiled before handing it back to him.

"I'm going to head back to mystic falls tonight. You could come with me you know? Stop me from ripping Elena to shreds."

"Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie will stop you from ripping Elena to shreds."

"Stefan, Damon and Caroline will. Bonnie not so much, not at the moment anyway."

Jeremy took a deep breath and finished the rest of the bottle. "I want to come back, I do. But… I have a life here now. A human life. I'm doing well at school, I have new friends and I'm happy. I don't have to be constantly looking over my shoulder for some new incoming threat."

I nodded hesitantly as I let the words sink in. "Okay." I muttered.

"You're mad." He stated.

"No." I argued shaking my head. "Because at least I know that's your choice."

"It was my choice before."

"I'm gonna go." I said standing up suddenly.

"No, stay for another drink." He protested standing up as well.

"I can't. I really need to go." I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as I pulled away.

"Don't be. I love you Jer."

"I love you too Dan."

* * *

><p>I had my foot slammed on the accelerator as I sped down the deserted road. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. The traffic lights ahead changed to read but ignored them and carried on driving. Out of nowhere another car slammed in to the side of mine. My head cracked against the window as I swerved the wheel. I fell down to the roof and crumpled back down to the seats as the car toppled over continuously. A groan of pain escaped my lips as the car came to a standstill. But then I was jolted forward as another car slammed in to me from behind. I was propelled from the car and smashed through the window before landing face down on the road.<p>

It was silent for a few moments before I pushed myself up on to the ball off my feet. I slowly stood up straight and pushed the bone back in to my arm and my ribs back in to place as the rest of my body healed. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" The driver to the other car shouted as he ran over to me. Blood was dripping down a small cut in his head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

My eyes stayed transfixed on the blood before I let my face change. His eyes widened in panic and just as he was about to turn around and run I lunged ripping in to his neck and sucking the life essence out of him. I dropped his lifeless body to the ground and wiped a trickle of blood away.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Someone chuckled. I whirled around at the black Audi r8 that had pulled up beside me. In the blood haze I hadn't noticed but now I let a small smirk play across my lips.

"The mighty hasn't fallen, I'm only just rising."

He laughed before leaning over and opening up the door. "Then why don't we rise together?" He suggested. "Be mindless, psychotic killers together."

I smiled as I slid in to the car seat and shut the door behind me. "I think that's the best idea to ever leave your mouth Kol."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had a few reviews wanting bad Dani back so here she is. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't know when I'll be updating next, I have course work and revision to do, really sorry.<strong>_

_**Thank you so much to Amber, dragonrain618, TheElegantFaerie, Edward Haters, angel, SomebodyWhoCares, princessabbie10, Luli Cullen, Ari-DiaFrancescantonio, HoneyGee08, JennyDunn, Katebeth, psycho17, Open-heart, Kel1017, SharkGurl, chibichibi98, JasmineChyanne, Aarolye, susl, Maddy Love Castiel, aireagle92, KimmyWSmith, Sapphire Psycho, Hayley, hayleyb29, 1991 and Gb for reviewing you guys are truly amazing.**_

_**For all those who celebrate happy St Patricks day!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :) x**_


	19. Who Do You Think You Are?

I let out a giggle as he trailed kisses down my neck pushing harder in to the wall. I could hear his blood rushing through his veins and smell the tantalizing liquid centimetres away from my nose. Not being able to wait any longer I spun us around and kissed his lips quickly. I placed butterfly kisses down the base of his throat before I let my fangs surface. Without any hesitation I bit down letting out a breathy moan. His body stiffened as he tried to push me away from him but I pressed my hand across his mouth and held him against the wall. His heart rate started to slow then and his struggles stopped. When I'd completely drained him I pulled back, allowing my face to return to normal. I wiped the back of my hand across my lips getting rid of any stray blood before I flipped the guy's body over in to the dumpster beside us.

I turned on my heel then re-entering the club from the back door. Kol appeared in front of me then smirking as he ran his thumb down the corner of my mouth before sucking on it seductively. "You missed a spot." He grinned. "And I must say, perfect choice, he tasted delicious."

"I only pick the best." I replied glancing over all the other people in the club. "So, which one have you picked?"

"Oooh, a real beauty." He smiled. "Brunette, olive skin tone, mile long legs but she has a slight killing problem. Actually if you looked in a mirror you'd see her."

I chuckled. "Now chose someone in your league."

He placed a hand over his heart and pouted. "Oh how you wound me." He laughed then before pointing over to a young woman with short black hair dancing over on the dance floor. "She will be coming home with me tonight." He smirked before wiggling his eyebrows.

"Unlucky for her." I retorted. "Well I killed mine, so I'm off to find a new one." He laughed before I turned on my heel and headed towards the bar area.

I narrowed my eyes as I caught sight of a man in his late twenty's chatting with a young girl. He had black spikey hair and dark brown eyes. The girl had long wavy dirty blonde hair with little tints of red in it, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. She held up her arm and gestured over to the bar and smiled before walking over to the bar. "I wouldn't leave with him if I were you."

She turned towards me glaring. "Why? Do you want to rip his throat out as well?"

"No, I was simply giving you a friendly warning. You know vampire to vampire."

She seemed surprised. "You know what I am?"

"The same way you know what I am. The missing heart beat."

She smiled. "Well vampire to vampire. Back off."

I shrugged. "Fine, go ahead. Have fun."

"I intend to." She smirked before finishing the rest of her drink and turning back to the guy waiting for her.

I waited about five minutes before following after them. I spotted them in a secluded spot covered by any wandering eyes. I smirked as I saw the guy reached behind his back and pulled a hand carved wooden stake from the waist band of his jeans. He pushed her in to a palm tree and she gasped as he raised the stake. I blurred forward and punch my arm through his back and ripped out his heart. A strangled cry left his lips before he crumpled to the ground. I knelt down and wiped my arm on his shirt before standing back up. "When someone gives you a warning, piece of advice, take it."

"How did you know he was a hunter?" She questioned as I turned and started walking back to the club.

"I'm the vampire he's been tracking for a few days; he must have thought you were the vampire killing people. That and the fact you could kind of see the stake sticking out of the back of his jeans."

"Thank you." She breathed out. "I'm Trinity Branson."

"I'm-" I started but she cut me off.

"I know who you are, my friend has picture of you from 1864, you're Katherine Peirce. But you're supposed to be dead."

I grimaced and gritted me teeth. "You should really let someone finish their sentence because otherwise you might make a horrible mistake and piss someone off. So, another friendly warning, I'm not someone you want to piss off because I have a very nasty bite." I smirked. "I'm Danielle Gilbert. 1 of 2 doppelgangers of Katerina Petrova, a.k.a Katherine Peirce. I'm eighteen years old and I've been eighteen for a few months and I've never been alive in 1864."

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "Why don't we go back inside the club and get a drink."

"Sure, why not, I'm not as nearly as drunk as I'd like to be."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! So your sister really tried to kill you?" Trinity asked in shock.<p>

"Yup." I replied popping the 'p'. "Although she's not my sister anymore."

"What a bitch!"

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed.

"My sister would have never done anything like that to me. We were really close, like best friends but… then she died."

"How?" I questioned.

"She went to visit her best friend for his birthday and then his brother killer her." She looked down sadly before taking a long drink from her bottle.

"I take it the brother that did it's dead."

She shook her head. "No, that wouldn't bring her back, so what's the point. And even though they claim to hate each other I know Stefan still loves Damon and he'd be a mess if he died. I lost my sister why should Stefan lose his brother."

"Stefan and Damon?" I questioned. "As in Stefan and Damon Salvatore?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Damon's my ex and Stefan's my best friend. So your sister was Lexi?" She nodded again. "Well I never really met her but Stefan always spoke extremely highly of her."

"Had enough of the men in this club so you're swapping teams." Kol smirked as he slid in to the bar stool beside me.

"Kol this is Trinity, Trinity this is Kol."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled politely.

"Trust me it's not, give him 30 seconds and you'll want to punch his lights out." I stated.

He grinned devilishly. "So what do you say? You, me your friend… threesome?"

"And there it is." I chuckled.

"You're a pig." She stated with a smile on her lips.

"Kol, if I was going to have a threesome with anyone in this bar, you would be at the bottom of my list."

"Awwr, but I'm still on there." He waggled his eyebrows before adding. "And you know what they say, save the best till last."

"Never going to happen, Kol." I responded shaking my head.

"Well, a guy can dream."

The music changed then and a Cheshire grin spread across my face. I jumped up from the barstool and stood up on the bar swaying my hips to the beat. "Come on." I smirked as I grabbed her hand to hoist her up.

Most of the men in the club then started to surround the bar and whistle as we danced on top of the bar. "All eyes on you tonight." Trinity sung softly. "So let's toast to you, you got so much to prove."

"And you say everyone's got a price."

"And that's how you get your way, if not there's hell to pay." She smirked as she locked eyes with me.

"I'm gonna huff and puff and blow this whole house down."

"Don't they know you're the king of the castle."

"The nerve of some people." I sung looking out at the guys surrounding us. "To think we're all equal."

"911 it's me to the rescue, if I don't speak, who's gonna tell you."

"Oh yea, I gotta let you know."

"I'm here to crash your party!" We both belted out in unison. "You think you're the star of the show, but I'm about to let you know. I'm here to crash your party!"

"The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all." I belted out.

"Before I crashed your party!" She smiled as she dipped down and shimmied back up. "Who do you think you are?"

"A super S-T-A-R."

"Who do you think you are?" She questioned.

"You can kiss my oh my gaww."

"You're so misunderstood."

"Cause you're so complex, you and your complex and you claim you're so low key. Well, you coulda fooled me, Mister TMZ." I sang.

"Come on show em how you huff and puff and blow the whole house down. Don't they know you're the king of the castle?"

"The nerve of some people, to think we're all equal."

"Get down now!" I looked down in shock as the crowd parted in the middle and Elijah stood dressed in an impeccable grey suit as usual. "We're leaving."

I snorted before dipping down and running my hands down the length of my body. "Make me." I taunted as Kol chuckled from beside him.

"Oh, let her have her fun Elijah." He smirked. "And let the rest of us enjoy it."

"Who do you think you are?" I sung staring directly at him before turning and pointing at my ass. "You can kiss my oh my gaww."

In one fluid movement Elijah jumped up on the bar top and I was flung up over his shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He hopped off the bar top then and started pushing his way through the crowd.

I gave up struggling against him once he'd exited the club and the warm breeze was blowing against us. "And to think I thought you were the nice one." I growled.

"And I thought you were the one who didn't like to kill, guess we were both wrong." He retorted. "So, were do you live?" He questioned.

I snorted once again. "Like I'm going to tell you." I smirked. "Guess we'll just be walking around for hours. Jokes on you because I don't have to walk."

"Or I could just ask Kol." He replied.

"Just follow me." Kol responded from in front of Elijah.

"Seriously Kol?" I exclaimed. "Help me."

"Why would I do a thing like that when I have such a perfect view?" He responded.

I lifted my head and twisted my body so I could see Kol. His eyes were transfixed on my butt as he walked backwards, a smirk plastered on his face. "Seriously!" I screeched. "Stop staring."

"Turn around Kol." Elijah commanded.

"Oh, come on." Kol complained.

"Now." Kol let out a loud sigh before reluctantly turning around.

"You have a problem with me staring but Elijah's face is practically cheek to cheek with you." He grumbled.

"Elijah's a gentleman." I defended. "I know he's trying he's hardest not to stare. You on the other hand just stare."

He chuckled before saying. "We're here."

Kol pushed open the door to our beach house while Elijah carefully placed me back on my feet. As I turned to enter the house he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "What are you doing?"

"Going inside to get a drink." I said slowly in a patronizing tone.

He smiled weakly. "I don't mean that. I meant what are you doing, turning you emotions off?"

"I'm not feeling." I said obviously.

"This isn't you." He stated. "And you know that. You don't kill innocent people, you care about right and wrong."

"I did care about right and wrong but not anymore." I told him. "How did you even know I was here?"

"I recognised your car from that crash. One driver died on impact and then the second died from a loss of blood."

"That's because I ripped his throat out." I stated.

"I know, so then I followed the trail of bodies and it led me straight to you."

"Hmm, my very own Sherlock Holmes." I mocked before turning on my heel and entering the house.

As soon as I entered the living room Kol handed me a glass of scotch. "Seems as our night was cut short, we might as well continue it here." He wiggled his eyebrows again as he handed another glass to Elijah.

"Not going to happen." I said again.

There was timid knock on the front door before it was pushed open and Trinity stood under the doorway. "Hey." I grinned waving at her.

"Hi, I was just making sure you were alright." She smiled glancing nervously at Elijah.

"You can come in, no human resides here." Kol said.

I smirked. "At least none whoever live to see morning." Kol chuckled before holding up his hand, I quickly high fived it gaining glares from both Elijah and Trinity. Trinity hesitantly stepped over the threshold and walked towards us. "This is Elijah, being an overprotective non-brother brother."

"Being his normally moral self." Kol added.

"His annoying, moral self." I clarified. "Oh, by the way Trinity this is Elijah, Elijah Trinity."

"There are four other rooms in this house, feel free to pick one." Kol offered refilling my glass for me.

"You don't mind?" Trinity asked. "Because I only just moved in to town and I didn't actually have a place to live."

"Sure." I replied.

"One more pretty lady to ogle." Kol smirked wiggling his eyebrows once more.

"Kol, manners." Elijah reprimanded. "Please, take a seat." He said gesturing to one of the chairs. "I'll fix you a drink."

"You know I'm curious." I mumbled glancing from Elijah to Kol. "If I'm like you two per say, like the fact that I can't die, I wander what else I can do."

"You can't die?" She questioned in shock.

"Oh yeah, see Kol and Elijah are originals."

"Thee originals?" She asked in complete shock with wide eyes.

"The oldest vampires in the history of time." Kol smirked.

"And it's a long story but now I can't die." I stated before blurring across the room and crouched in front of her. Before she could react my eyes had locked on to hers. She frowned as her pupils dilated. "Stand up." I compelled.

I moved back and stood up as she jumped to her feet. "How did you do that?" She inquired with a panicky voice.

"Hmm, what do you know, you can compel vampires." Kol said as he tilted his head to the side.

"I wander…" I mused before I let my fangs lengthen and my eyes change from brown to amber. A gasp left her lips as her eyes widened in fear. Before she could back away I lunged forward and let my fangs pierce through her skin.

She let out an ear piercing scream just as Elijah dragged me back away from her. "Now, it seem like it would have been a good idea to have just let us stay at the club." Kol smirked.

"You bit me!" She screamed. "Your eyes!"

"Oh, yeah something I probably should have mentioned earlier, I'm a hybrid. As in part vampire, part werewolf."

"Oh my god! A werewolf bite!" She cried out as she pressed her hand against her oozing neck. "I'm gonna die!"

"Now there's no need to be over dramatic." I reasoned as I pushed Elijah away from me and picked up my discarded glass of scotch and downing the rest of it.

"Why did you do that?" Elijah questioned.

"Shh, it's an experiment." I blurred in to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I sliced it across my palm and held it over the glass letting it drip in to it before my wound healed. I strolled back in to the living room where Trinity was crying softly. "Here." I said passing her the glass. "Drink it." She glared daggers at me but made no move to grab the glass. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Either you drink it or you die, your choice." I stated simply.

As fast as lightening she grabbed the glass and knocked it back. Within moments the bite that had been pulsating and turning a nasty purple colour, disappeared. "It's healed." Elijah said in wonder.

"I know." I smirked. "I'm awesome."

"Werewolf bites can be cured?" Trinity questioned in surprise as she ran her hand over the now healed bite.

"Yes." Elijah answered shortly.

"But.." I said trailing off again before I blurred in front of her locking my eyes on hers. "You are never going to tell anyone that." I compelled.

"I'm never going to tell anyone." She repeated in a daze.

"Perfect." I agreed before stepping away. "I don't suppose any of you know how to cut hair?"

"Why?" Kol asked.

"I was mistaken for Katherine today."

"Well you're her doppelganger it's bound to happen." Kol reasoned chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that. But if my hairs different people will know that I'm not Katherine or Elena because I'll be slightly different. We share the same face, we don't need to have the same hair."

"I took a hairdressing course about a year back, I'll be happy to cut your hair." Trinity smiled.

"Really?" I inquired. "Because I just gave you a fatal werewolf bite not knowing if I would be able to heal it and I really don't want someone holding grudge with a pair of scissors anywhere near my head."

She smiled warmly. "I'm alive, so that's now twice you've saved my life, I owe you. Even if it is just cutting your hair."

"Great!" I cheered as I jumped up from my seat and strolled in to the kitchen Trinity following after me. "But if you do screw up my hair, I'll bite you again."

"So?" She smirked as she grabbed a pair of scissors from the cutlery drawer. "I'll bite you back and save myself." She retorted.

I laughed. "Nice one."

I sat in a chair as she worked away on my hair. She didn't take anything off the ends, only added a few layers and a full fringe. "So what do you think?" Trinity asked as I stood in front of the mirror admiring the work she's done.

"Screw Stefan you're my new best friend!" I shouted. "I love it!"

"You look… delicious." Kol purred from the doorway.

"Still not happening." I said sternly as I rolled my eyes.

"You look exquisite." Elijah complimented with a smile.

* * *

><p>I put on a black two piece bikini and just as I reached the door I bent down next to the young man's body that was lying there and grabbed a hold of his leg. I opened the door and strolled out in to the hallway just as Kol exited his room with the body of a blonde woman flung over his shoulder. "It's your turn." I said. "I got rid of the bodies last night."<p>

"I know." He replied as he lifted up the man's body and hoisted it up over his other shoulder.

"Hurry up and we can go find breakfast at Miami Beach."

"Hmm, can't wait." He smirked as we walked down the stairs.

"You killed people!" Trinity yelled from the kitchen doorway.

Elijah appeared then with furrowed brows. "I dragged you from the club when did you pick those up?" He inquired.

"Pretty much as soon as you went to bed." I answered with a shrug.

"What did you think was going to happen, Elijah? We'd listen to the fact you don't want Dani to kill."

"It's like basic logic." I reasoned. "You tell someone not to do something and they do it."

"So what you just pick innocent people up and then kill them?" Trinity questioned angrily.

"No." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"We play with them first." Kol smirked before disappearing out of the back door.

I turned back to Elijah and frowned. "Why the hell are you still wearing a suit? Do you know where you are?" I questioned. "Miami! You're in Miami! So why the hell are you wearing a suit?" I didn't give him a chance to answer before I continued. "In fact you know, I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than a suit." I paused. "Go change in to some beach shorts or I will personally take off your clothes and put the shorts on you. Your choice." I smirked.

"I'll help with that." Trinity grinned eyeing him up. A shrill ringing came from the kitchen, so Elijah thankful for the distraction went to find the source.

He returned with my phone held up in his hand. "I believe this is yours."

"Damon?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"Stefan?"

"No."

"Klaus?"

"No."

"Caroline?"

"No."

"Bonnie?"

"No."

"Jeremy?"

"No."

"Alaric."

"No."

"Fine, I give up who is it?"

He shrugged. "Unknown number."

"Probably should have started with that." I snapped before taking the phone from him. "If this is Stefan with holding your number again, I will kill you." I said calmly in to the phone.

"_Dani, its Alaric._"

"Oh, hey Rick." I looked up at Elijah. "It was Rick. So what did you want Rick?"

_"I got in to a spot of trouble."_

"Who did you kill?" I joked.

"_Apparently the medical examiner, Bill Forbes and oh yeah, how could i forget, myself_."

I frowned. "You're serious?"

"_Am I laughing_?"

"You're in jail aren't you?"

"_Yes_."

"Explains the unknown number." I mused. "So, why did you waste your one phone call on me? Why not Damon?"

_"Damon's not someone you call in a crisis, he usually makes things worse and I haven't spoken to Elena since she tried to have you called and Meredith my supposed girlfriend shot me, fed me vampire blood to heal me and then had me arrested for murder._" He sucked in a deep breath. "_And you're the one that mostly stays calm in bad situations, you're my one phone call because you're the one that I trust the most._"

"Awwr I'm touched Uncle Ricky." I smirked in to the phone.

He sighed. "_Will you just come and get me out, please?_"

"I'm not next on your hit list am i?" I asked.

"_You're not funny_." He stated.

"Let's agree to disagree."

"_You're not coming are you?_" He replied in a defeated tone.

I sighed. "Give me a few hours, I'll be there."

"_Oh thank god_!"

"And remember you have the right to remain silent." I joked.

"_Shut up_."

"I'm sorry please don't try to kill me."

"_I'm hanging up now._"

"That's not nice considering I'm the one who's going to get you out of jail."

"_I'm still hanging up_."

"Not if I hang up first." I stated before pressing 'end call'. "Well, I need to go get changed, it looks like I'm going back to Mystic falls."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW I can't believe i reached 500 reviews for this story! Thank you guys so much!<strong>_

_**Trinity Branson was venom in my systems's idea! Not mine, all credit goes to them! **_

_**For anyone who's interest the song that they sung at the club is 'crash your party' by Karmin. Just type it in on YouTube because it's really catchy.**_

_**Thank you to Maddy Love Castiel, TheElegantFaerie, JasmineChyanne, HoneyGee08, Laurafxox, Cupcakelover56, tootiefroootie, Destined2RunWithTheWolves, Psycho17, Angelwings1234, Emmettluver2010, AmberRedRose, Luli Cullen, Katebeth, Vm Salvatore, SomebodyWhoCares, Aarolye, KimmyWSmith, Christine Dear, Number1Stefanfan, , Starrystars'Unlocked, ThePhantomismyLove, Pheobe, PurpleXorchid and storylover3 for reviewing you guys are truly amazing and I really hope you like this chapter.**_

_**As I've said before I have a lot of revising to do because of exams coming up so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update, I'm really sorry but I will try to update as soon as I can!**_

_**Please review because they inspire me to keep writing!**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	20. 1912

I walked up the steps and in to the sheriff's department; my heels clicking against the pavement. I was wearing a dark purple blouse with black skinny jeans, six inch black heels and a bottle of whiskey in my hand that was only three quarters full. I strolled past everyone and down in to the holding cells. "You're not supposed to be here." A deputy said as he rushed over to me once I'd shut the door. "You need to leave."

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" I reprimanded before I placed my hands on either side of his face and twisted till I heard a sickening crack. I smiled in satisfaction as he fell to the ground in a crumpled pile. I crouched down and unhooked some keys from his belt and stood back up. I stalked around the corner and walked down the long hallway glancing in every cell but coming up empty.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" I heard Damon question from further down the hallway.

"Because you can't get involved in this Damon." Liz stated. "He's our lead suspect in a murder investigation."

"Why didn't you call me?" Damon asked.

"Because I called Danielle." Alaric replied.

"You called Dani!" Damon snapped. "When I could have been here in 10 minutes, you ran someone who might not even be in the country! Are you crazy?"

"From where I'm standing, you kinda look like the crazy one." I smirked.

Liz and Damon whirled around to face me as Rick tried to push his head through the bar to see. "Dani." Damon breathed in shock.

"Damon, Liz." I acknowledged as I slowly walked forwards until I was beside them, facing Rick. I chucked the keys at Rick who caught them just before they hit him in the face. "Come on we're leaving."

Just as Alaric went to place the key in to the lock, Liz reached in and snatched them away from him. "Where did you get these?" She demanded.

"Not important." I stated. "Now let him out."

"No, I'm detaining him, for his own good."

"Do you know where I was this morning?" I questioned calmly, my lips pressed in to a thin line.

"No, because you wouldn't tell anyone." Damon snapped.

"I was Miami. I had a lovely beach house; there was booze, sun and sex with gorgeous guys with tanned skin and six packs." I smirked before pursing my lips. "And I dropped that to come here, to get Rick out of jail, so if he doesn't get out of here, I'm going to be really, really upset." I spoke each word clearly and with menace earning strange looks from all three of them.

Damon's posture stiffened as he eyed me carefully. "Oh, please tell me you haven't." He bit out but I didn't have time to reply as Liz spoke up.

"He was shot, Dr Fell used vampire blood to heal him." She explained.

"Dr Fell's the one who shot me!" Rick yelled.

"Because you came at her with a knife!" Liz retorted.

"Yeah, the knife I had found hidden in her things!"

"She had a gun and he had a poxy little knife but yet he's the only one locked up." I clarified. "That seems a little unjust to me."

"He came at her with a knife." Liz reasoned.

"So she says, for we know she could have killed the medical examiner, Bill and attempted to kill Rick and when Rick found the knife she used, she panicked and shot him and is now trying to set him up so it looks like he did it." I stated.

"Well I errm… I don't know." Liz mumbled.

"That's why I called her." Rick said to Damon smugly.

"Are we going to ignore the part where he was one of the killer's victims?" Damon inquired.

"He was practically stabbed to death." I added.

"Well, Dr Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicted." Liz defended.

"She would say that!" I exclaimed.

"You think I stabbed myself!" Rick shouted.

"I don't know what to think." Liz replied. "I've got nothing, except for a murder weapon from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger."

"She's setting me up, I'm being framed here!" Rick snarled.

"Well, that may be so." She admitted. "But I don't have any proof of that."

"Then we'll find some." Damon reasoned.

"No! Just stay out of this, the both of you!" She snapped looking from me to Damon. "If you get involved you're just going to make matters worse."

"Listen Liz-" Damon started but Liz cut him off.

"Don't make me put you in that cell with him!" She said with finality.

"Saying Rick's a murder is like saying that I'm a vampire." I said.

"You are!" Damon growled.

"No, I'm a hybrid which means I'm only part vampire, like Rick is only part murder. He only kills vampire's, never innocent human beings."

"I'm not changing my mind on this." Liz stated.

"Ugh! I need a drink." Rick groaned.

"Here." I smirked before handing him the bottle of whiskey.

"Yet another great reason why I called her instead of you." Rick pointed out as he looked at Damon.

"Well I need to speak to Rick in private, so If you don't mind." I smirked as I gestured to the exit.

"Five minutes." Liz warned. "And if you even think to try and break him out, I'll make sure he gets life imprisonment."

"Got it." I responded as they both turned to walk away. "Oh, and be careful going around the corner. Don't trip over the dead guy."

"What!" Liz screeched as she ran around the corner and dropped to her knees next to the guy I'd killed earlier. "You killed him!"

"If you're going to point the finger of blame at anyone, I think it should be at the person who's been accused of being a serial killer." I smirked.

Liz stood up then and attempted to storm over to me but Damon grabbed her by the shoulder. "I'll deal with it." He said calmly in her ear. "And I'll make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone else while she's here."

"Caroline told me what Elena did." Liz said through tears. "But that doesn't give you the right to hurt other people."

"And just because you don't know who really killed those people doesn't mean you can arrest anyone, yet that's exactly what you seemed to do."

"Come on we're going." Damon said pushing Liz towards the door. He looked over his shoulder then with narrowed eyes. "Clean this up." He motioned to the body before disappearing around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Rick ordered.

"Not important." I deadpanned before saying. "I'm only going to ask this once and remember there's no judging because I'd be a hypocrite if I did… Are you the killer?"

"NO!" He snapped.

"Fine, then I'll speak to Meredith and sort this out."

"Don't kill her." He ordered. "Please, just don't kill her." I shrugged before in a blur of movement lifted up the deputy's body and disappeared out the back door.

* * *

><p>I leant against the wall as I waited for her to come out. "Meredith." I grinned as soon as she stepped in to view. "I think we need to have a little chat."<p>

Her heart sped up as she stared at me with slight fear in her eyes but she quickly recovered. "I've already spoken to your sister about this." She tried to walk past me but I stepped to the side and blocked her way.

"Well, unlike Elena I'm not here to ask you nicely to retract your statement." I smirked. "Either you do it or I'll torture you painfully until all the vervain has left your system and then I'll compel it out of you. Your choice."

"You really believe he didn't do it?" She questioned.

"Oh, I know he didn't do it." I said confidently.

"You lived with him for a few weeks, he was your aunts boyfriend and you drink with him sometimes, but what do you really know about him?"

"I know he's kind and he's good. What else is there to know?"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me in to an empty waiting room and shut the door behind us. "Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of twenty one. When he was at Duke his future wife Isobel filed for a restraining order against him, twice. Although then she married him, so I guess that says more about her." She explained.

"Big deal." I stated. "I was arrested three times before the age of eighteen, twice for drinking and driving and once for hitting a cop while I was drunk out of my mind." I paused for a moment before continuing. "Technically speaking I shouldn't have a license but it helps when your best friends with the Sheriffs daughter. But that doesn't matter; a restraining order to Isobel just means that he was in love with her."

"You drink, he drinks. You've been arrested and so has he. And look how you turned out." She said softly. "You kill people with no remorse, how do you know he's any different?"

"Because I'm a vampire!" I snapped. "Killing is a part of who I am but Alaric's good, he's human."

"How would you know if he's a good person?" She asked. "You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter, and you never thought to look any deeper."

"Because I don't have to!" I growled as I took a threatening step forward. "He didn't kill anyone and you know it!"

"You dated a vampire and then you became a hybrid. It shouldn't come as any shock to you that your guardians a murder."

She tried to turn away but I grabbed her arm pulling her back so our faces were inches apart. I let my vampire face show but she made no move to pull away from my grip as she stared me down. "This is the face of a murder. I'm a murder and I can assure you that Rick isn't a murder." I spoke each word slowly and carefully before I let my fangs retract and taking a step away from her.

"You really believe he didn't do it, don't you?" She asked again, her gaze softening. I nodded. "Then I'll fix it." She said as she turned away and opened the door.

"Meredith." I called as she stepped through the doorway. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." She smiled. "I was already going to do it."

"Good, I kind of like you, so it would have been a shame to kill you." I smirked. She rolled her eyes but smiled as she exited the room.

I left the hospital and pulled out my phone and quickly dialled her number. "Hey Bon." I said as soon as she picked up.

_"Dani? Where have you been?_" She questioned. _"You haven't been answering your phone and when I rang Jeremy he said you left days ago to come back home."_

"Yeah, I may have gotten side tracked." I shrugged. "But I'm back now."

_"Great!"_ She cheered. _"But I'm not there. Caroline and I are staying at Abbeys to help her through her transition. Why don't you come here? You still remember the address right?"_

"I would but I kinda need to stay here to get Rick out of Jail, it's a long story. But I'm not really… stable to be around Abbey right now." I admitted.

There was a long pause before she spoke quietly. _"You've turned it off, haven't you?"_

"Yep." I replied popping the 'p'. "Filled to the brim with negative thoughts and if I have to help Abbey there a 99% v=chance I'll tell her to turn it off as well and come on a killing spree with me."

_"Turning your emotions off isn't the solution to all your problems._" She said sternly.

"You're only saying that because you're not a vampire, so you can't do it." I smirked.

She sighed. _"When Caroline and I get back we'll help you, okay. Just please try not to hurt anyone."_

"Yeah, not going to happen." I responded. "I don't need or want your help. I like not feeling, it's great! So just concentrate on helping your mom because I'm fine." Before she could reply I'd hung up. I slipped my phone back in to my pocket and opened my car door and slid in.

* * *

><p>I stopped the car outside the boarding house and got out, shutting the door quietly behind me. I pushed open the front door and immediately their voices drifted toward my ears, so I followed them. "Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today." Damon said in a saddened voice making me smile. "I told him it was Joe, that lie will haunt me forever."<p>

"What do you want?" Stefan snapped.

I laughed as I stepped in to Stefan's room. "Don't be rude now, Stefan." I chastised.

He whirled around in surprise and stood there string for a moment, so Damon broke the silence. "Yeah, forgot to mention that. Dani's back in town and she's turned everything off again."

"You should try it." I smirked at Damon. "It would make you so much more fun."

Two strong arms were wrapped around me then and lifted me up before swinging me around. "It's about time you got back. I was one day away from coming after you."

I chuckled. "You should have, it was great. Miami is beautiful this time of year and so are the guys there." I smirked as he placed me back on my feet.

"Miami? That's where you were?" He questioned.

"Yeah with Kol."

Both of their faces dropped as they stared at me in shock. "Kol?" Damon growled.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "And the Elijah showed up, I think he was trying to make me turn my emotions back on. Oh, and there was Trinity! You know her." I exclaimed looking at Stefan. "She was Lexi's sister."

"You met Trinity?" Stefan asked curiously forgetting momentarily I was with Kol.

"Yeah, nice girl, she's the one who cut my hair."

"Looks great." He complimented. "It defiantly suits you."

"Great?" Damon scoffed. "It looks perfect. Of course, I would have mentioned that earlier but you were too busy snapping deputies' necks and sleeping with Kol!"

"I didn't sleep with Kol." They both raised their eyebrows at this. "And that's not from a lack of trying on his part."

Stefan rolled his eyes before changing the subject. "So are you back for good?"

I shook my head. "I'm here until Rick is released from jail and Elena is dead, then I'm back to Miami."

"You're going to be waiting a long while." Damon stated.

I frowned. "No, I've already spoken to Meredith and she's retracting her statement."

"Well, Elena isn't dying." Stefan clarified.

I smirked. "You keep telling yourself that, Stefan. But your no match against me, all I have to do is both the both of you and you'll be running around hallucinating, she'll be a sitting duck."

"You think Bonnie and Caroline will let you do that?" Damon questioned.

An evil grin spread across my face. "But there not here to stop me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Now I'm bored." He announced before turning back to Stefan. "Back to the real reason I'm here, before Dani rudely interrupted. I was hoping we could hang, a little brother bonding, well I know we don't actually 'hang out' we team up, join forces to activate our wander twin powers." He smirked holding up his ring as he walked over to where Stefan kept his diary's from all the years.

"What are you doing?" Stefan questioned in annoyance.

"Digging up clues." Damon answered. "Most of the originals are gone but there's still the question of who done it, in town."

"You're trying to figure out who the killer is?" I inquired.

Damon nodded his head but kept his gaze looked on the book case. "Do you remember when we came back from Zachariah's funeral?" He asked Stefan.

"Vaguely, why?" Stefan replied.

"If memory serves, he wasn't the find council member killed that year, or even that month."

"Your point being?" I inquired.

"I'm trying to remember what year it was." He responded.

"1912." Stefan answered.

Damon chuckled before throwing one of the books at him. "So much for vaguely." He leant against the book case with a smirk on his face. "1912, or as I like to call to it, the last time mystic falls had a serial killer on its hands."

Stefan stared at the book in his hands so I let out a sigh before ripping it from his grip. "It feels strange to return home after so long away." I read aloud. "I thought I would never return; certainly not for a funeral." I looked up from the book and looked at them curiously. "So who was this Zachariah? Son? Grandson? Brother? Or nephew?"

"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the civil war and she had a son but as far as anyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead." Damon explained. "Family name had to go somewhere."

"Are you sure it wasn't your child?" I smirked. "Because you seem like the kind of guy that would knock up one of the maids during that time period."

Stefan chuckled as Damon glared at me. "Ha-ha hilarious." He said sarcastically. "Let's go get a drink, your humour's annoying me."

* * *

><p>"So what does the medical examiner, Bill Forbes and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Damon asked as the three of us sat at the bar.<p>

I rolled my eyes at Damon's question and waved the incredibly hot bar tender over. "A bottle of tequila and a bottle of bourbon please." I said as I eyed him up and down.

"Anything for you, beautiful." He smirked as he placed them both in front of me.

I tilted my head to the side and leant forward on the bar top. "Anything?" I asked smiling suggestively as I bit my bottom lip seductively. He winked at me as Stefan handed him the money the strolled off to go and serve the next customer. Damon took the bottle of bourbon and filled his and Stefan's glass, the whole time with his jaw clenched shut.

I stared at Stefan's hand as he continuously knocked his ring against the bar top creating an annoying tapping sound. I was just about to tell him to stop but Damon beat me to it. "Will you knock it off?" He snapped, clearly agitated. "Quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So I was thinking maybe now's a great time to pay our old friend moderation a visit."

"That might not be a bad idea." I agreed. "But the ripper binge has its perks."

"They were all on the founder's council. That's what they had in common." He replied ignoring the both of us.

"Why them?" Damon questioned. "Brain Walters and Alaric Saltzman weren't from founding families."

"You always target the weaker ones first." I answered. "Then the stronger ones run around scared like headless chicken."

"Yeah, but if you're going to slaughter council members at least go A list. I mean, in 1912 at least they killed a Salvatore."

"Which Salvatore would that be?" All three of our heads turned to see Rebekah standing behind us.

"We've covered that part." I pointed out. "And this story is already tediously dull without it having to be repeated."

"Danielle." She smiled. "You're back. Maybe Nick will stop moping around now."

"At least he took the hint after the fifth returned call, these two" I gestured to Stefan and Damon. "Couldn't decipher the message."

She laughed as she took the seat by Damon. "And you've cut your hair, less Katherine and Elenaery."

"I know." I smirked. "It's great right."

"Your family used to own the logging mills, did they not?" Rebekah asked Damon.

"Why do you need to know that?" I inquired confused.

"Just learning the town history, I did grow up here after all."

"You know you don't have to disguise your true motives Blondie Bex, if you want more sex, just ask for it." Damon smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Not enough liquor in the world." She retorted.

"Oh come on." He whined. "It was too good for you to be this hostile." Stefan leant over me then and grabbed the bottle of bourbon before standing up and refilling his empty glass.

"Sit down and stop fidgeting." I said sternly as I narrowed my eyes at him. He reluctantly sat down but then he started to shake him leg. I clenched my jaw before placing my hand on his knee and squeezing till I heard a faint crack. Stefan's face contorted in pain as he let out a groan. "Are you trying to piss me off?" I questioned. "Because that's exactly what you're doing."

"You'll have to excuse them." Damon said to Rebekah. "Dani's turned her emotions off again and Stefan's jonesing for some O positive."

"I'm not jonesing." Stefan stated.

"Well, whatever it is, it's annoying the hell out of me." I replied.

Rebekah chuckled. "I like this Dani. The old one was great but this one's fantastic."

"That's personal opinion." Damon muttered glaring over at the bar tender who was smiling your way.

"Be careful Damon, you sound jealous." I smirked.

"Hmmm. There are two of them and two of us." She smiled suggestively. "That's a brother each."

I smirked. "But the question is who get what brother."

"Not happening." Damon stated.

"Oooh, bagsy Dani." Stefan said with his hand raised.

"No way, we're not doing this." Damon spat.

"Yeah, but if technically speaking we were, then I want Dani."

"Why do you get Dani?" Damon questioned.

"Because you've already slept with her." Stefan pointed out.

"So, I've slept with Rebekah." Damon argued.

"Precisely, so I get Dani. You've slept with them both, so it's only fair."

"You both know how to make a girl feels special." Rebekah said sarcastically.

I smirked. "You can have them both." I offered as my gaze wandered over to the bartender a few feet away. "I have my sights set on someone else."

Stefan winced. "Hurtful." I chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Hmmmm, delicious." Rebekah agreed smirking as she looked at the bar tender.

I wiggled my eyebrows before turning back to Damon's stony expression. "So, this killer, did they ever catch them?"

"Nope." He answered popping the 'p' and downing the rest of his drink before refilling it. "They rode it all off on vampires."

"Maybe it was vampires." Rebekah suggested taking the bottle of tequila from me and pouring some in to her glass before passing it back.

"Yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan stated staring straight at Damon.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother." Damon retorted. "But these murders weren't your style, were they?" He smirked before adding. "Plus there were no other vampires circling then."

"Well, there was one other vampire." Stefan clarified. "Remember Sage?"

"Oooh right, Sage." Damon smirked as realisation dawned on him. "Speaking of great sex."

"I knew Sage once." Rebekah piped up. "Trashy little thing."

"Do you really think that Sage killed all those founders back then?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Town questioned every grown man in mystic falls, probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan explained.

"It probably was a woman, because if we're being honest a man would never have been smart enough to get away with it." I chuckled.

"That's a little sexist." Damon pointed out.

"But true." I smirked.

"So tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they teared down half the woods to build this town." Rebekah said as she went to grab the tequila bottle again but Damon reached it just before.

"Easy there lushy pants." Damon replied getting up out of his bar stool and grabbing the bottle of bourbon as well. "It's been a hoot and a half but it's 'people that live at the Salvatore Boarding house' night and you weren't invited."

Stefan and I both got up from our seats and followed after Damon. Damon strolled over to the dart board and set the bottles down on the table. Stefan and I sat down while Damon picked up the darts and started to play. "So, let's just say that Sage was killing everyone back in 1912." Damon mused as he hit the bull's-eye. "Who the hell's doing it now?" Stefan let out a breath of air as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand. "It's not the psycho doctor Fell because she's a woman."

"Now who's being sexist?" I said as I stood up and took one of the darts from him to play as well.

"There's no way she could stab three grown men." He pointed out as he threw another dart but before it reached the board Rebekah caught it between her fingers.

"A woman could easily kill a man."

"Rebekah and I are prime examples of that." I smirked.

"You're both vampires, that doesn't count." Damon replied.

"I happen to remember when you and Stefan were gunned down and the sheriff was torturing you to get information on how you walk in the sun then I showed up and shot one of the deputies killing him, oh and I seem to recall being human." I explained as I sat back down beside Stefan and started drinking greedily from the bottle.

"See, you just need the right motivation." Rebekah smirked as she threw her dart.

"You just don't give up do you?" Stefan stated annoyed.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked.

"He's on a master cleanse." Damon answered.

"Trying to be a better man and all." I added. "Which, in my opinion is over rated. No one falls for the good guys anymore. Because bad is so much sexier."

"You know, you were so much more fun in the twenties." Rebekah stated looking at Stefan.

"You rile him up." Damon defended. "He's testy when he's being self-righteous."

"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon." Stefan clarified. "I just don't want to slaughter innocent people anymore."

"Okay, fair enough, my mistake." Damon responded taking a book from the jacket he'd brought. "You used to be self-righteous."

Damon chucked the book at me which I caught easily. I unwrapped it and flipped through the pages. "Dear diary." I read. "Damon's lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together, he continues to waste his."

"Ouch." Rebekah smirked before ripping the book from my grip. "His bitterness consumes, he is nothing but blackness and bile. Ooof judgey." She chuckled before placing it down on the table.

"Wow." Damon smiled with his eyebrows raised. "Sounds like you Dani."

"Ha ha." I spat.

"If I'm being honest you didn't seem like much fun either Damon." Rebekah reasoned.

"I wasn't." Damon agreed. "The woman I loved was stuck in tomb and wasn't getting out for a hundred years."

"The woman that turned out to only love your brother." I smirked. "Ouch."

Damon narrowed his eyes at my comment but only added. "I wasn't having any fun at all."

* * *

><p>"That sounds like Sage alright." Rebekah agreed as we listened to Damon's story.<p>

"How did you know her?" Damon questioned.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn." Rebekah answered. "About nine hundred years ago."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"What?" Damon asked. "Creepy suicidal guy?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"STEFAN!" I snapped, slamming my bottle down on the table causing it crack and the last bit of liquid to spill out. "Do you like having two arms?" I questioned, he nodded hesitantly. "Good, then I suggest you stop because I am two seconds away from ripping your arm off! And it'll be the arm with you ring on it so you'll burn in the sun!"

"Alright." He announced getting up and pulling on his jacket. "I need to get out of here."

"Of course." Damon smiled as I stood up and pulled on my black leather jacket. "But first admit you're jonesing."

"Damon-" Stefan started but Damon grabbed him by the collar.

"Admit it." He ordered.

"Fine." Stefan growled. "I'm freaking out! I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff! Why do you need to hear me say it?"

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous myself."

I moved forward and pushed Damon back. "Enough." I commanded.

Stefan stormed through the exit so I quickly followed after him. "The moderation thing might not be so bad." I offered. "That's how they get people addicted to crack off drugs, they give them that drug and it helps them get off it."

"No!" He spat. "I don't want to do that!"

I stopped walking then and let Damon and Rebekah catch up. "So he doesn't want to drink human blood." Rebekah stated as we slowly followed after Stefan.

"He has an eternally guilty conscience." I replied.

"Funny, when I knew him in the twenties he had no conscience at all." Rebekah smirked. "Another one of the things I liked most about him. You can't possibly think he can survive without feeding."

"Oh, on the contrary, he's determined to live his life from one extreme to another." Damon responded. "He's a stubborn one my brother. I think we're going to need to some help on this one."

I smirked as I woman just in front of us exited her car. "Maybe she could help."

Damon blurred forward and compelled her not to scream before letting his vampire face show and biting down in to her neck. It took two seconds for Stefan to smell the blood and blur towards him. He pulled Damon back and let the girl stumble to the ground. "Stop it!" He snarled as his eyes locked on to the blood dripping from her neck. Rebekah and I stepped forward and we each grabbed an arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Sorry brother." Damon apologised. "It's dinner time."

"Have a bite." I offered as I brushed the girls hair away from her neck.

"What are you doing?" Stefan questioned.

"Tough love, Stefan." Damon answered simply. "You're not going to survive this cold turkey thing, you never do. So, it's time to get that monkey off your back."

"No." He breathed out.

"Feed Stefan." I encouraged.

"Or I'll let those two have their way with her, they'll kill her."

"You know we will." Rebekah smirked.

"Then her blood will be on your hands." Damon stated.

"Or you can just have a little drink and save her life." I reasoned.

"Come on Stefan." Damon said. "You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent life slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a snack. You eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you."

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned. "You know what blood does to me."

"You let it control you." I stated.

"You always have." Damon added. "We're just here to help you to learn how to fight it."

"This is rubbish." Rebekah said as she locked eyes with me. Rebekah and I nodded before letting our vampire features take over. But just as we were about to bite down on either side of her neck she was ripped from our grip. He stared at her for a moment before letting his fangs lengthen and bite down.

"We've got it from here." Damon told Rebekah.

"But I was just getting started." Rebekah whined.

"Scram!" Damon ordered. "No one likes a lurked."

"You're a real asshole." She spat.

"So I'm told." He smirked. Rebekah huffed before turning on her heel and leaving. Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder then. "Come on, that's enough. You're going to drain her." He pushed Stefan back but Stefan only charged forward again.

I blocked his path and pushed him further back as Damon healed the girl. "Be careful Stefan." I warned. "You're wasting perfectly good food." I stepped towards him and slowly leaned in. He stayed in a frozen stance as I seductively licked the trail of blood from his chin and then sucked his bottom lip in to my mouth, clearing away most of the blood. "I can see why you didn't want to stop." I smirked as I pulled back. "She was delicious."

"What are you doing?" Stefan and I both turned our heads to see Elena and Matt standing there. "Dani?" She questioned in shock. Stefan reached up and with the back of his sleeve wiped away the last remnants of blood.

"Relax Elena." Damon said with his hands raised. "It's just a little experiment there's not need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be."

"Let's just go Elena." Matt said softly.

"Or let's not." I smirked. "What do you say we have dessert, Stefan?" I said as an evil grin spread across my face as my eyes stayed trained on Elena.

"What?" Stefan whispered in confusion.

"Let's kill her." I suggested. "I know you want to. You can see it in your eyes every time you look at her. Help me kill her Stefan."

Elena's heart started to beat rapidly as her hands started to shake in fear. Just as she was about to turn and run I blurred forward and grabbed her spinning her around so her back was to my chest. Matt tried to rush me but I pushed him in to the car parked at the side of the road and he fell to the ground. I let my eyes turn amber as Elena struggled in my grip. Damon had compelled the girl to leave and was now standing beside Stefan. "Don't do anything stupid, Dani." He warned.

But I ignored him as I gazed at Stefan. "Help me kill her and we'll make it fast. Otherwise, I'll drag it out for days."

When Stefan made no move I rolled my eyes and bit down roughly catching Elena's carotid artery. "WAIT! STOP!" He yelled as him and Damon both took a step forward.

"You know you want to Stefan." I smirked as tears leaked out of Elena's eyes. "Can't you smell her blood? I bet you can almost taste it."

Stefan took another step forward as his eyes locked on to the blood. The veins were slowly pulsating beneath his eyes so Damon placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Dani stop now!" Damon spat as he punctuated each word.

"Please Stefan don't!" Elena cried out. "You're better than this! Don't be like her!"

"Elena, you're only making it worse." I laughed. "He likes the fear, he likes the chase." I whispered in her ear as Matt pulled himself to his feet. Just as he was about to rush me again I said. "If you value your life I wouldn't do that. I like you Matt, it would be a shame if you had to die for the sake of Elena." I looked back up at Stefan then just as the whites of his eyes bled to red. "So, what's it going to be Stefan?"

He went to launch himself forwards as he opened his mouth to reveal his canines but Damon swung him around and threw him in to the wall. A growl tore from my throat as I bit down in to Elena's skin again but then my hair was pulled back and I was slammed in to the wall. Damon's red eyes stared back at me as his hand tightened around my throat. "Matt get Elena out of here now!" He roared.

Elena scrambled to her feet and Matt grabbed her arm before they started to run down the street. "You just ruined my meal." I pouted.

"Do you have a death wish?" He hissed.

I laughed as I twisted his hand until the bone cracked and pushed him back. "No, the question is do you have a death wish? Next time you do anything like that I'll kill you. Are we clear?" I seethed.

"Crystal." He groaned as he pushed the bone back in to place.

I looked around and sighed. "And I suppose congratulations are in order. We just lost Stefan."

* * *

><p>The music played softly in the background as his lips attacked mine. I ran my hands up his naked chest as I started to trail my kisses down his neck before biting down. He let out a moan and pulled my body closer to his. The front door opened and Damon stormed in. I lifted my head to smirk at him as his cold eyes locked on to mine. "Don't stop." Lewis the bar tender from earlier groaned. I bit back down but then he was tore from my grip.<p>

"Get dressed and leave now!" Damon seethed as he compelled him. I pouted as Lewis picked up his shirt and jeans and ran from the house slamming the door behind him. Damon's eyes glanced over my bra and pants clad body before settling back on my eyes. "Seriously?" He spat. "I've been out searching for Stefan and you've been here having sex!"

"No. We never got that far." I corrected. "Thanks to you."

"So that makes it okay?" He growled as he took menacing steps towards me. "Stefan's probably already ripped a household to pieces."

I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was being. "Stefan's upstairs. He's fine. Didn't want to speak to me but he hasn't had any more blood."

"Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"I was kind of busy." I answered with a shrug.

He shook his head in anger before storming off and leaving the room. I sighed as I walked over to the table and picked up a bottle of Damon's bourbon. I poured some in to a glass just as a soft melody drifted to my ears. My curiosity won over so I slowly made my way out of the room to where it was coming from. I raised my eyebrows in surprise at what I saw. Damon's fingers were gently gliding over the keys off the piano. "I always presumed that piano was just for show." I said as I made my way over to him but he simply ignored me. "You never told me you could play."

"You never asked." He replied.

"Just like I never asked you to compel away your love confession."

He chuckled as he shook his head lightly. "I was wandering when you'd bring that up."

"Why did you do it?" I inquired as I set my empty glass on top of the piano.

"I was trying to be selfless." He shrugged.

"And yet all you ended up being is selfish." I replied nonchalantly.

"How so?" He questioned softly as he stopped playing as I sat down on the bench beside him.

"You made me fall for you." I answered. "And then slept with Rose and Andie right in front of my face."

"You were better off without me." He responded. "You were safer."

"Really?" I smirked. "How did that work out?"

He chuckled. "You're still alive, aren't you."

"Just." I smiled before adding. "And besides you tried to protect me by pushing me away but as soon as Chase showed up and showed interest you wanted me again."

He shrugged. "We've already had this discussion on how I'm jealous and obsessive."

"The jealously was never really the problem." I smirked. "That was actually a turn on." He rolled his eyes. "The look in your eyes when I kissed Stefan." He stiffened and the glass in his hand cracked. "When I was flirting with the bar tender." I shifted my body and leaned in closer to him. "It was sooo… sexy." I breathed out.

He moved his head slightly and caught my lips with his. He blurred us across the room and slammed me in to the wall. My hands roamed his chest and I ripped open his shirt sending the buttons flying everywhere. Our lips never parted as we stumbled up the stairs and in to his room. "God I've missed this." I moaned as I undid his belt.

"God I've missed you." Damon groaned before his lips were back on mine again.

* * *

><p>I reached down and pulled my vibrating phone from the pocket of my discarded jeans. Damon was sleeping soundly beside me the sheet resting low on his hips. "Hello." I answered as I slid out of the bed and quickly tried to dress.<p>

"_Danielle, its Liz_."

"Is Rick being released yet?" I asked.

"_Meredith handed in a letter from the county coroner's office correcting the time of death of Brain Walters." _Liz explained. "_I'm smart enough to know that you had something to do with that but the letter has been authenticated so Alaric's free to go. Can I rely on you to come pick him up?"_

"Thanks Liz." I smiled. "I'll be there in ten." I hung up then and placed my phone back in to my jeans.

"Where are you going?" I pulled my shirt over my head and turned to see Damon propped up on his elbow.

"Rick's been released, I'm going to pick him up."

"Are you going to come back?" He asked hopefully.

I shrugged. "Probably."

Just as I went to walk out the door he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in to a searing kiss. "I love you." He said softly as he pulled back.

I took a step back as I eyed him curiously. "This doesn't mean we're back together, you know?"

"What?" He questioned in shock as he sat up completely staring wide eyed at me.

"We had sex. That's it, Damon."

"But-" He started but I cut him off.

"But nothing." I stated. "I'll see you later Damon."

I didn't bother to wait for his reply, only strolled out of his room shutting the door behind. As I walked past the parlour I saw Stefan sat on the coffee table staring at the fireplace. "Rick's in the clear." I announced as I walked past but like Damon had done earlier he ignored me. "So you're just going to ignore me now?"

No response.

I walked around and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry okay." I admitted. "I used you to help get my revenge on Elena. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the blood."

"So you only did that to hurt Elena?"

"No, the first part was for you. You can't let the blood control you Stefan. You let it rule decades of your life and then you spend the rest brooding about it! That's no way to live Stefan." I explained. "Elena hurt me and I wanted to hurt her and I'm sorry I used you to do that."

He chuckled softly as he stood up so we were eye to eye. "Even with your emotions turned off you still care enough to try and help me."

"You're my best friend." I answered simply. "Even if I was dying I'd still put everything on hold to help you. So like it or not I'm staying by your side Stefan. Whether that's helping you control it or ripping people to shreds with you."

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because you're like my family." I admitted. "And because I need you just as much as you need me."

"Elena will understand. I'll even tell her it was my fault. I'll say Rebekah compelled you if it will make you hate me any less."

"I don't hate you." He clarified. "I couldn't hate you. Like you said, you're like family."

I smiled. "And though it may not seem like it, soon you'll be the king of moderation."

"And you'll be the queen of caring." He added.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening but whatever helps you sleep at night." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes but just as I went to walk away he spoke. "I dug in to the old family archives from the 1800s."

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the murders but they did get a confession ten years later."

"Who confessed?" I inquired.

"Your ancestor, Jonathon Gilbert's daughter, Samantha. They assumed she was crazy and locked her up in an insane asylum."

"Then what happened?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The trail ends there. She was a founder and you know how they like to protect their own."

"Samantha Gilbert?" We both turned to see Damon fully dressed leaning against the doorway with a frown on his face. "That's very weird."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I'd already killed her." He answered.

"So you think this Samantha Gilbert is still alive and running around mystic falls killing founders?" I questioned confused.

Damon shook his head. "It's not possible, if she became a vampire, we'd know about it."

"Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life." Stefan reasoned.

"She was a Gilbert and they're passed on through the generations so she must have." I said.

"Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today." Damon pointed out as he grabbed another bottle of bourbon. "It doesn't protect her from old age."

"And Jonathon Gilbert only made two of those rings." Stefan responded.

"Jeremy has one and the others…" I trailed off as the three of us look from one to the other.

"Alaric's." Damon finished.

"I need to go." I announced as I slowly made my way out of the room. "If it is Rick I'm going to be having serious words with him. He promised me he didn't do it. I'm going to kick his ass if he did do it."

"Dani!" Stefan warned.

"I was only kidding." I reassured before looking at Damon. "Give Stefan a motivations speech, I've already said mine but it wasn't as moving as I'd like so it your turn."

"You say jump, I say how high." He replied sarcastically.

"Someone's in a mood." I said smirking. "The sex was too good for you to be that hostile." I mocked before disappearing from the house.

* * *

><p>After I'd picked Rick up from the station I drove him home. Noticing a car parked on the side I smirked. "Is Elena home?"<p>

"Don't." He pleaded as we both exited the car. "Please not tonight. Just be civil."

"I'll be on my best behaviour." I grinned.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." He replied as he opened the front door.

"Oh, shut up and go and have a shower, you stink. I'll make coffee."

"Yes, mom." He mocked before trudging up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes before walking in to the kitchen to see Matt and Elena sat at the kitchen table. Matt handed Elena what looked to be one of the old journals so I quickly intercepted and swiped it from her hand. "I'll take that thanks."

Thy both jumped up from their chairs and stared at me. "What are you doing here?" Elena gasped.

"I'm on Alaric patrol. Oh, and I'd sleep with both eyes open because I'm staying the night." I smirked.

I flicked open the journal and smiled as I read the first four words on the page.

_Property of Samantha Gilbert._

"You can stay at mine." Matt offered Elena.

"That's a pretty bandage." I smirked looking at her neck.

"That'll be great." Elena nodded furiously as she rushed past me and up the stairs.

"You've changed." Matt said softly.

"Yeah, so would you if your sister tried to kill you." I retorted.

Elena came back down the stairs then with a shoulder bag flung over her shoulder. Matt walked past me then with a sad smile. "Elena wait." I called. She whirled around her eyes reflecting the fear she felt. "Stefan had nothing to do with today. It was all me, partly Damon" I shrugged. "but mainly me. There, now you can go." She stared at me for a few moments but nodding and leaving.

I poured the coffee and set it down on the table before starting to read the journal. "What are you reading?" Rick asked as he came in and sat down across from me.

"Old family journal." I answered.

"Any juicy family secrets." He smirked.

"It's Jonathon Gilberts granddaughters and she apparently went just as crazy as he did. Gilberts have great genes."

"Well, at least Elena and Jeremy have something to look forward to." He joked.

I laughed. "At least I miss that, by being dead and all." The doorbell rang so I got up to go and answer it. "Meredith." I greeted. "Hey, come on in." I stepped aside and let her in just as Rick peeked his head around the corner.

"Dani! What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Oh, relax she's the one that got you out of jail, be grateful."

"She's also the one that put me there." He pointed.

"Well, you two clearly have some things to talk about, so I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I walked away from them just as they started arguing and continued to read the journal. I flicked through the pages that had been completely scribbled out and was unreadable until I found a page that I could kind of make out the words on.

_I don't feel like myself, I'm losing time, as though I'm going mad._

I stopped reading as Meredith and Rick stormed in. She placed a load of folders and sheets on the table before handing Rick one of the folders. "Like the sheriff said, the victims were killed with your weapons."

"Yeah, but I was attacked." He defended placing the folder back down.

"With your own knife." She pointed out. "A wound that could have been self-inflicted."

"That's impossible." He argued. "I think I'd know if I were killing people."

"Would you?" She questioned. "Have you had any blackouts? Incidents of lost time?"

I frowned at that and looked back down at the words in the dairy.

_I'm losing time_

He hesitated before finally saying. "You're insane."

"No." She said with a shake of her head. "But I think you might be. You were a ring that lets you cheat death. How many times before it changes you?" Rick's face paled as he slowly sat down in the chair. "I think you're sick and I want to help you. This has happened before, almost a hundred years ago."

"In 1912." I spoke up as I placed the journal on the table. "Samantha Gilbert, she confessed to the murders ."

"You believe her, don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "It's the ring." I stated. "It's gonna be. Most of my ancestors go mad, people die and the only thing in common is that they all wore that ring." I pushed the book towards him and watched as a slight realisation dawned on him.

"I'm the killer?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to Number1Stefanfan, susl, Destined2RunWithTheWolves, TheElegantFaerie, SombodyWhoCares, Cupcakelover56, Hottie292, HayatoxAkemi, psycho17, grapejuice101, HoneyGee08, storylover3, Aarolye, KimmyWSmith, Luli Cullen, Maddy Love Castiel, Stefanie, JasmineChyanne, smiling steph, kykyxstandler, .twilight, dragonrain618, Stefanie, Karropp, Stefanie, TVDDamonSlover, tvdlover for reviewing you guys are awesome. And a special thanks to Stefanie for reviewing 3 times!<strong>_

_**Sorry for the long update, I've been really busy with exams and stuff.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :) x**_


	21. Break On Through

_**I was going to upload this chapter hours ago but fan fiction seemed to be having some problems but thankfully they seem to be fixed now.**_

* * *

><p>I stood beside Meredith as we watched from behind a glass screen as Rick lay still inside the MRI scan. "So what exactly are you looking for?" I asked as I glanced at all the different computers.<p>

"A tumour, vascular anonymity's, anything physical that might explain his behaviour." She answered. "If it's medical than I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" I questioned.

"Well, then we'll deal with that too." She smiled weakly.

"When did you suspect Alaric was the one that was killing everyone?" I inquired curiously.

"It was after he told me about his ring. I remember a story that my grandmother had told me about, Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this but us Fells are notorious busy bodies." She joked.

I chuckled before saying. "So why did you protect him? You could have just left him to be sent down for it."

"Because I'm a doctor." She answered simply. "I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like… I don't know, but I just want to help him."

Ricks heart beat started to pick up then and his breathing got heavier. "Something's wrong." I stated.

Meredith frowned before she pressed down a button and started to speak in to a microphone. "Is everything alright in there?" She asked.

It was silent for a moment as his heart rate slowed and his breathing normalised. "Yeah, everything's okay." He answered.

* * *

><p>"Meredith says everything's A-Okay." I smirked as I walked in to Rick's private hospital room.<p>

"That's because there's nothing wrong with me." He stated.

"Nothing that can be detected at least." I shrugged.

"I didn't kill Brain Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife in to my stomach."

"Let's agree to disagree."

He sighed as he looked down at his ring that was lying on the side. "Or you're right and I've gone insane just like your ancestor who wore that ring."

"Maybe we're over analysing this. Maybe my family is just crazy, for all we know it could be in the genes. You could just be an alcoholic who drinks so much he passes out and it's just coincidental that people also happen to die at that time."

He chuckled. "And how likely does that sound?"

"In a town full of vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids it seems very likely." I smirked. "Maybe it's me, maybe I inherited the crazy Gilbert gene and I killed those people."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better but you didn't do it and you're not crazy either, just a tad psychotic." He smiled before picking up the ring and holding it out to me. "Will you take it? I don't want it anymore."

I took it from him and tucked it safely in to the pocket of my jeans. "Whenever you want it back, just ask." He nodded. "So, anyway hurry up. Damon's driving us to the Wickery bridge restoration thing."

"Why Damon? Why don't you just drive?" He questioned.

"Honestly, I think that he thinks you might turn me in to your crazy killing sidekick."

He laughed. "That's stupid!"

"I know." I agreed with a smirk. "If anything, you'd be my sidekick."

"Oh… errm… hey." Elena stuttered from the doorway as she stood there nervously.

"Dani don't." Rick said sternly as he watched me smirk in Elena's direction.

"Relax." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'm being on my best behaviour because I've realised revenge really wasn't that satisfying." I turned to Elena with a smile. "So you get to live… at least until Rebekah gets her hands on you." I turned back to Rick then who was shaking his head. "I'll go sign you out."

* * *

><p>"Rebekah's up to something." Damon stated as him, me, Alaric and Meredith walked closer to the bridge. "She's been snooping in places she shouldn't." He turned his head to me then. "Seems as you're her BFF and all, you can find out what it is."<p>

"Do your own dirty work." I replied.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Rick breathed out.

"Rick, the world can't stop because you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon responded bluntly.

"Do you have any tact what so ever?" Meredith snapped.

"It's Damon." I said matter-of-factly. "Of course he doesn't."

"Alaric, I'm glad you're here." Carol greeted as she strolled over to us. "Did you bring the sign?" Alaric frowned in confusion. "The restored Wickery bridge sign." She explained. "The history department promised we'd have it today."

"I-I-I don't actually have the sign." He stuttered. "It slipped my mind. I've been busy."

"Which is partly my fault; I blew back in to town and caused a few… minor problems." I said smiling sweetly.

"Well, it's not an emergency." She smiled. "We can just unveil it when the bridge is complete."

"Thank you." I replied. "And I'll make sure he brings it then."

"I'm glad I caught you though, Danielle. I was wondering if you'd say a few words today."

I grimaced and opened my mouth to decline when Damon said with a smirk. "Oh, she'd love it."

"Great." She smiled before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Get me out of here." Rick pleaded.

I patted Rick on the back before saying. "I'll drive." We both turned around to leave but Damon grabbed my arm and Meredith grabbed Ricks.

"We're staying." Damon said sternly. "So suck it up."

Carol droned on and on about something of little importance before she smiled over at me. "Danielle Gilbert is going to say a few words, so let's give her a hand."

The crowd started clapping as I slowly made my way over to the wooden stage. "Hi." I greeted once I was situated in front of the microphone. "As most of you know, my parents actually died on this bridge. So I would like to thank every single one of you who donated and made this restoration possible. It truly means a lot to my sister, brother and me. Thank you." People started clapping louder and I gratefully jumped from the stage.

Looking around Alaric and Meredith were nowhere to be seen but Damon was stood talking to some redhead. Just as I was about to look away Rebekah joined them looking at the women with distaste. I walked over to them in curiosity. "Easy there, Rebekah. She used to beat men for sport."

"She always was quite common." Rebekah retorted.

"A vampire beating human men, that's nothing, I was doing that when I human." I smirked. "In fact Damon, the first time we met, I remember punching you."

Damon chuckled. "Sage this is Danielle. Danielle this is Sage."

"Aww, the vampire who taught you how to seduce women." I laughed as Damon rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sage?" Rebekah questioned.

"I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rage-aholic brother Klaus carted him around in." Sage replied.

"Aww, Finn you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going." Rebekah responded.

"He probably went looking for me." Sage said confidently.

Rebekah chuckled. "Or quite possibly he forgot all about you."

"I doubt that." Sage smirked.

"No?" Rebekah asked. "Because he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." Then she turned on her heel and left.

"Finn? Really?" I questioned with a frown.

"Is that a problem?" She snapped.

"He'd be like the last out of the original family that I'd sleep with." I mused.

"And what order are the rest of them in?" She inquired with a smirk.

"… I've done Klaus does he still count?" Damon stiffened and he clenched his jaw at my words.

"Depends, would you sleep with him again?"

"Okay so my list would go Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and then Finn."

"Rebekah, really?" Damon asked.

"Well, she's better then Finn." I defended causing Sage to glare daggers at me.

A smirk spread across Damon's face as he stayed silent for a few moments. "You and Rebekah would be so… hot."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll leave you to your fantasies." Then I turned around and walked towards my car.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and stood in the hallway as Damon and Sage danced in the parlour, Damon watching me curiously the whole time. James strolled down the stairs then with a big goofy smile on his face and a hand pressed to the white plaster on his neck where I'd bitten him. I smirked as he reached me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. "When will I see you again?" He breathed out as he pulled away.<p>

I locked eyes with him as my pupils dilated. "When I call you and not a moment sooner." I compelled.

His eyes took on a dazed look as he repeated. "When you call and not a moment sooner."

"Perfect." I smirked. "And if people ask about that." I said gesturing to his neck.

"My girlfriends a tiger in bed." He answered with a devilish grin.

I chuckled. "I was going to say shaving accident but your ideas so much… sexier. But change girlfriend."

"A girl I met at a bar." He corrected.

"Better." I said as I opened the front door and let him out before shutting it.

"Well, you're getting more action than I am." Rebekah stated from the piano. "Where'd you find him?"

"Hospital." I answered as I walked closer towards her. "When he was an intern he used to be infatuated with me." I smirked. "Still is apparently."

"I'm surprised you let him live." Damon replied as he pulled away from Sage.

"He's a doctor." I said matter-of-factly. "And seems as the hospital seems to be Ricks second home at the moment it'll come in handy to have another doctor on side. That and he can bring blood bags without drawing suspicion; not for me of course but for Stefan."

I looked at Rebekah who was sat on the piano, now feeding from the man who was playing softly. "Sage didn't teach you very well did she." I said with a frown. "You invite Rebekah over and allow her to entertain herself while you entertain Sage."

"Why don't you join us?" He asked as he edged closer so his breath tickled my face. "You know what they say. Two's company, three's a crowd and four's a party. You could entertain Rebekah; you know I can't get that image out of my head." He finished with a smirk.

"What image?" Rebekah questioned with a frown.

"I said I'd rather slept with you then Finn." I answered.

"Hmmm, is that so?" She smirked as she stood up and strolled towards the two of us. "Is that your fantasy Damon? To see your ex-girlfriend with another girl." She purred.

"Can you blame me? Separately you're both hot but together you're… phenomenal."

"What do you say we fulfil his dirty little fantasy?" Rebekah asked with a smirk.

Damon's eyes darkened as I stepped closer to Rebekah. My gaze drifted to her lips and then she leant forward and moulded her lips to mine. Damon groaned so I pulled away from Rebekah the both of us smirking. "Well, as much fun as this has been, Meredith's been called in to the hospital, so I'm on babysitting duty. Have fun." I grinned at Damon's pouting face before turning on my heel and leaving.

* * *

><p>Alaric and I sat at the kitchen table a half empty bottle of whiskey between us. I lifted it up and poured some in to our empty glasses before putting it down and letting out a laugh. "I still can't believe you had a restraining order filed against you by Isobel."<p>

He chuckled as he took a drink from his glass. "I was young, stupid and in love. But clearly at that point in time Isobel just though I was crazy."

"A guy following you round, confessing his love for you, that's not crazy at all." I mocked.

"Shut up." He laughed before draining his glass and re-filling it once again. "As much as I love this fun conversation topic I need to change it to something more morbid." I refilled my glass as Alaric got up from his chair and grabbed a piece of paper off the side. He sat back down opposite me then and pushed it towards me. "This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, how to find my will and how to contact my family in case this doesn't go my way."

I frowned at the piece of paper before smiling. "You actually have family? I presumed you were a one man band for the Saltzman's; and having the big responsibly of carrying on the family name. I'm relying on Jeremy to carry on my family name."

"What about Elena?" He asked chuckling.

"Her and Stefan are still going to ride off in to the sunset together."

He smiled as he shook his head. "You're taking us off task." He laughed. "Can I trust you with this?"

I shook my head as I pushed the paper back towards him. "You're fine, you don't even need to think like that."

"Dani, please." He sighed as he pushed it back to me. "I need to know that you, Elena and Jeremy will be okay."

"If it'll put your mind at rest." I relented as I folded it up and slipped in to my jacket pocket. My phone started ringing then so I stood up and leant against the counter as I answered it. "Hey Bonnie." I greeted. "How's everything going with Abbey?"

_"Not so good_." She answered. _"She attacked Jamie, her adopted son of sorts, but Caroline's helping her. But that's not what we need to talk about. Why didn't you tell me about Alaric?"_

"How do-" I started but she cut me off.

_"Elena told Caroline who told me."_

I rolled my eyes. "You have enough to deal with, with your mom, without our problem adding to it."

_"Well, it's my problem as well seems as it was a witch who cast the spell on the ring. And the reason I'm calling is because Abbey thinks I can reverse the damage with a spell."_

"Really?" I questioned.

_"Yes, the same thing happens to witches who become obsessed with dark magic, they lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses."_

"Good to know." I replied.

_"But I'm going to need a personal effect of Alaric's, something he wore before he started wearing the ring."_She explained.

"I'll get it."

_"Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there, we need to work fast."_

"Thank you, Bonnie."

_"You're welcome and just remember you're my best friends, your problems are my problems."_

"I'll keep that in mind." I said with a smile.

_"I'll see you soon_." She responded before hanging up. I placed my phone down on the side before turning back to face Rick.

"What was that about?" He asked as he finished off the rest of the bottle.

"Elena told Caroline about it and Bonnie now thinks she has a way to reverse the effect the ring has on you with some sort of witchy spell." I answered.

He shrugged. "Well, it's worth a try."

"We just need something you wore before you wore the ring."

"There's my wedding ring." He replied.

"Perfect, I don't suppose you keep it on your person for sentimental reasons."

No." He chuckled.

"Didn't think so." I smirked.

"It's at the loft." He answered.

"Great, call Elena and tell her where to find it. I haven't been invited in and you still need a babysitter."

He rolled his eyes before standing up and pulling out his phone. "There's another bottle of whiskey in the top drawer in my room. It's not cheap either but I think this calls for a celebration."

"I couldn't agree more." I smiled before taking off upstairs.

I walked in to Rick's room and pulled open his top drawer before pulling out the bottle. Just as I was about to close the drawer, a brown envelope caught my eye.

_Danielle Gilbert_

It read on the front. I frowned in confusion before taking it out and opening it.

_If you're reading this I was stopped before my work could be completed. I'm trusting you to continue it. You have to help Jeremy. Force him to wear the ring and let the ring make him stronger. The council has to be cleansed before the work can begin. I've left Jeremy a list of all the council members, kill the rest and start a fresh. Separately you're strong but together you're unstoppable. Kill anyone who tries to stop you and protect Jeremy at all costs._

I read over the words countless times as shock radiated through my body. "You weren't supposed to see that yet." Rick stated. I turned around ready to confront him when I gasped as a sharp pain shot through my chest. My body stiffened as I glanced down at the stake protruding from it. My hands greyed before my eyes closed and I fell to the ground and in to the darkness.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I tried to move my arms but they were held to something by chains. I tried to move my legs then but the same thing happened. Begrudgingly, I opened my eyes to see I was chained to a chair where Bill Forbes had locked Caroline in. "Look who's finally awake." Alaric smirked as he opened the door and walked in.<p>

"I'm still linked." I stated. "So you've just alerted Klaus that I've been killed. He'll come looking for me."

"You'll be the last one he'll check in on because he won't believe anyone would stake you."

"Least of all you." I smirked. "So please tell me Rick, why exactly am I here? If you wanted me in on your 'kill the council' plan then why did you stake me?"

"You weren't supposed to find that envelope yet." He clarified. "You're not ready."

"I can't help feeling a little insulted." I smirked. "But please enlighten me, why am I not ready?"

"Because Damon Salvatore is still alive." He stated.

"You want to kill Damon as well?" I questioned.

"He's part of the council and he's a vampire. You'll stop me from killing him, but once he's dead you can help me kill the rest." He explained.

"You're killing the council because it's been over taken by vampires and yet you want _me _to help you dispose of them." He stayed silent so I continued. "You do realise I'm a hybrid right?"

"I remember." He answered. "Once the council will be dealt with then so will you."

"Good to know." I replied.

"As soon as Damon Salvatore is no longer in the picture I'll come back for you."

"I need blood to survive Rick." I bit out angrily. "If I don't drink blood my body will shut down and I'll desiccate."

"I'll bring blood when I come back for you then." He retorted smirking.

"Funs over." I snapped annoyed. "Let me out now and I won't kill you."

He smirked. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"RICK!" I growled as he turned to leave.

He stopped walking and reached in to the back of his jeans pulling out his gun before he slowly turned around and aimed it at my head. "When I get out of here" I hissed menacingly as a grin spread across his face. "I won't be very forgiving." He let out a chuckle before the deafening sound of the gun being fired filled the air. With a sharp pain in my forehead everything descended in to blackness once again.

* * *

><p>I let out a painful scream as I wakened from my unconscious state. I thrashed in the chair causing the chains to dig in to my skin and draw blood. The wooden bullet was planted in my skull and blood was trickling down my nose. I tried to bend down so my fingers could pry the bullet out but as soon as I moved I screamed out in pain. Chains that had been soaked in wolfs bane were wrapped around my neck and tied to something on the back of the chair not allowing me to move my head. I took a deep breath and stopped moving. There was only one way I was going to get out of this.<p>

Bill had told Tyler to get mad and then he'd turn. That would be easy. I was angry enough to rip mystic falls to shreds until it rained blood. I let out a low growl as I pictured Rick's smirking face in my mind. My spine snapped then causing me to let out a pained cry. My wails got louder as more of my bones started to crunch and morph and what seemed like hours later but in fact was mere minutes the chains snapped and I fell to the ground snarling on all fours as chocolate coloured fur spouted from my skin.

* * *

><p>I awoke curled up in the forest covered in blood. It was dark out so not that much time had passed. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and surveyed the damage surrounding me. The remains of a tent were strewn all around and various body parts of the campers were discarded all around the place. With a sigh I walked over to where a suitcase had been ripped open and picked up what looked to be a man's shirt. I pulled it over my head before I pulled all the body parts together in the middle. I found a bottle of vodka and a lighter so I poured most of the vodka over them before letting the lighter fall on top of it. The pile erupted in flames and lit up like a Christmas tree. Liz would be all over this in the morning so I quickly made my escape and ran back to my old house.<p>

It took me seconds to reach it and not bothering knocking I walked straight in and shut the door loudly behind me. There was small pool of blood half way up the stairs and a vase was smashed to pieces on the floor. There were light footsteps on the landing and then Alaric appeared at the top of the stairs wiping his bloody hands on a towel. He had a small smile on his face until he realised it was me and it was wiped straight off. "Hey there." I greeted as I stepped closer to the stairs. "Oh and a little tip for next time." I smirked. "Metal chains can't hold off a werewolf."

He chuckled. "That's why I know you'll be a great asset but you're too late to save Meredith. I gave her a pretty nasty cut and she's locked herself in the bathroom, she'll bleed to death in a few minutes."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Pity. Now, Bonnie will be here soon to perform the spell to stop this crazy side of you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you can come down now and we can sit calmly at the kitchen table, have a drink and a civilised conversation. Or you can put up a fight, I'll break your legs and then you'll be forced to stay in one place. Your choice?"

"I don't really have much of a choice do i?" He smiled before slowly walking down the stairs. I made him walk in front to the kitchen but just as we got there his arm shot out and he grabbed the bloody knife from the side and whirled around. But I was quicker than him. I grabbed a hold of his wrist and slammed it in to the wall. He hissed in pain as the bone cracked and he dropped the knife. Using my other hand I grabbed the back of his shirt and then slammed his head in to the wall, knocking him unconscious in an instant.

I sighed as I stepped over his body and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. I took a long drink as I relaxed in to the chair. My phone started ringing on the side so I picked it up and answered it. "Hello."

"_Hello sweetheart_." Klaus greeted. "_Just making sure you're alright_."

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied as I spared a quick glance at Rick's unconscious body.

_"I've spoken to Rebekah and she wasn't staked so I just wanted to check on you to make sure your're alright before I ring Kol and Elijah to see who they missed off. My bet is that it's Kol, he's always annoying people_."

I chuckled. "I was the one attacked."

"_What?_" He growled. "_I hope you ripped their head off!_"

"Nope." I responded popping the 'p'. "It's fine, I'm sorting it."

_"Please tell me it wasn't one of your stupid little friends with a vendetta against you, or me for that matter_."

"No it wasn't." I said with a roll of my eyes. I heard the door open and Elena timidly stepped inside with Stefan right behind her. "I've got to go Stefan and Elena are here."

_"Just be careful._" He warned before I hung up.

"You can come in." I called out as Elena and Stefan just stood in the entry way by the stairs. "The threat has been contained."

Stefan walked in first and frowned as he looked at my attire. He reached forward and pulled a twig from my hair. With a small smile he asked. "What happened to you?"

"Rick and I had a small disagreement."

"Did he try and kill you?" Elena asked as she bent down to check Alaric's pulse.

"Did he try?" I smirked. "No, he succeeded. A stake to the heart and a bullet to the head. He wanted me to join the revolution." I mocked as i fist punched the air. "But he also wanted to kill Damon first, he thought I'd stop him or something."

"We found a folder where he'd told Jeremy to finish the work he started. It was Alaric all along." Elena explained.

"I smell blood." Stefan stated as his eyes cast upwards towards the ceiling.

"Probably Meredith." I replied with a shrug. "He said something about her only having minutes left to live."

"Dani, I need you to come upstairs with me." He breathed out as he slowly moved towards the stairs.

I sighed before placing the bottle down and following after him. Stefan kicked down the door to the bathroom and Elena run straight in. "Meredith." She cried. Meredith was sat with her back against the sink in pool of blood. There was tissue everywhere, where she'd tried to stop the bleeding.

"Dani, you need to save her." Stefan pleaded as his eyes bled to red and the veins pulsated beneath her skin.

"I don't have to do anything." I replied.

"Please." He begged as his eyes locked on to Meredith's body.

"You can do it." I urged. "Just breathe through your mouth and don't think about it. Or don't and let her die or drink her blood and kill her. It's your decision."

"Dani please!" Elena yelled.

"Shh." I scolded. "Let him do this." I turned my head to look at Stefan. "How many times have you fed people your blood to heal them?" I didn't give him time to answer. "This times no different."

He nodded before taking a deep breath. He raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down before moving forwards and kneeling beside Meredith. He pressed his wrist to her mouth and forced the blood down her throat before pulling away and pushing past me and down the stairs. I glanced back at Meredith to see she her wound had healed and she was trying to open her eyes before I followed after Stefan. "You did good." I smiled as he leaned against the table breathing heavily.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He said smiling gratefully. "Thank you."

"I'm going to head back to the boarding house." I announced. "I need a good shower and a change of clothes."

He chuckled. "But the wild look makes you looks so sexy."

"I'd look sexy in a bin bag." I smirked.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and in to the parlour. I'd left my hair to dry naturally and changed my clothes. I was just on my way back to my old home to watch Bonnie perform the spell. Sage stepped in to my path but when I went to side step her she blocked me. "Don't tell me." I smirked. "Basil… Parsley… no, Sage. Defiantly Sage."<p>

"Hilarious." She noted.

"What sort of a name is Sage?" I asked curiously.

"What sort of a name is Dani?" She retorted.

"Mines short for Danielle which just so happens to be a normal name. What's your excuse?"

She stayed silent as she tilted her head to the side to watch me curiously. I sighed as I tried to walk around her again but she stepped in my way. "What?" I snapped annoyed.

"It's pathetic how Damon pretends to love you." She said softly.

"He's pretending to love me?" I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he does love me."

"He's trying to kill you." She stated.

"Damon's not that stupid." I smirked before pushing past her and heading towards the door.

"There was a second tree." I stopped walking when I heard that and slowly turned her. "The great white oak tree had a sapling and Damon knows exactly where it is. He's going to find it and use it to kill the originals knowing you're still linked to them. He doesn't love you. He's trying to kill you."

I was silent for a few moments. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if he kills Klaus, Finn will die." She stated.

"Where is it?" I questioned.

"It was chopped down and used to build the Wickery bridge."

"But it's been reconstructed." I stated anger seeping in to my tone.

She smiled. "But the underside has stayed the same. Damon's upstairs changing; I'm giving you a head start to destroy every single piece of that wood. For both our sakes."

I grabbed my keys off the side and pulled my phone from my pocket as I stormed from the house. I dialled Rebekah's number as I slid in to my car. I didn't even give a greeting once she picked up I only said "Meet me at Wickery Bridge now." Before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Damon's car came skidding down the road as Rebekah and I watched the pile of wood burn. "Argh!" He cried out as he slammed his car door shut.<p>

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined don't they?" Rebekah smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you… again." I added. Rebekah nodded at me before disappearing.

"Why would you do that?" Damon shouted as he stormed towards me.

I pushed him back and sent him flying in to the windshield of his car. "Try and kill me again and I will rip your heart out with no hesitation. I've been nice up until now but not anymore. I considered you a friend but now… you've made an enemy." I seethed before turning on my heel and heading towards my car.

* * *

><p>"Danielle." Carol stated in shock. "Do you know what time it is?"<p>

"Yeah, I know and I'm really sorry but I was wondering if you'd do me a huge favour."

"What?" She asked.

"I need a safe place to store this." I answered as I held up the piece of wood in my hand. "And I was wandering if I could store it here."

She frowned at it in confusion before nodding. "You can put it in Tyler's room, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thank you, Carol." I smirked.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Alaric questioned Damon.<p>

I opened his bedroom door to see Alaric sitting up looking confused at Damon who was slouched in a chair in the corner. "Morning sleepy head." I greeted cheerily as I moved over to the chair opposite Damon.

"To answer your earlier question before we were rudely interrupted, I'm here to make sure the witch didn't turn you in to a toad or a block of salt." Damon smirked.

"Huh?" Rick blurted in confusion.

"Bonnie did a little spell." I explained.

"It nothing to worry about." Damon butted in.

"Just something to keep the killer in you at bay." I finished glaring at Damon.

"Did something happen?" He asked looking from me to Damon.

"Well let's see. You staked me, locked me up in the Lockwood torture chamber for vampires and then shot me in the head with a wooden bullet."

"What?" He cried out as he stared wide eyed at me.

"Let's just say you have an alter ego hell bent on killing council members." Damon shrugged.

"But you're not even part of the council." Rick pointed out.

"Technically speaking I wasn't the one you were trying to kill, I was a recruitment of sorts."

"God knows why." Damon responded with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know why you're looking so smug; you were next on his hit list." I smirked as Damon's smile was wiped away. I turned to look at Rick then. "And just for the record next time your psycho double comes out to play, you tell him that the last thing I'll be doing is saving Damon."

"Have I missed something between you two?" Rick questioned.

"No." Damon answered at the same time I said yes.

"Yes, you did. You missed the part where Damon tried to kill Klaus knowing I'm still linked to him."

"Are you an idiot?" Rick exclaimed.

"No! You seriously think I'd do that?" He asked me. "I love you."

"Well, you're going to have to get over that because all I feel for you is hate."

"That's not true." Damon said as he shook his head furiously.

"Yes it is." I smirked. "I've had time to get over my feelings for you. I slept with you because you're good in bed not because I love you. When I look at you I feel nothing but hate."

Damon gritted his teeth as he stared at me with hurt reflecting in his eyes. Without another word he stood up from the chair and stormed out slamming the door loudly behind him. "That wasn't awkward at all." Rick said sarcastically before he let out a groan of pain as he touched his wrist. "Did I break my wrist?"

"You tried to stab me, it was self-defence." I defended before picking up a glass of scotch. "Drink this, it has a drop of my blood in it, you'll heal right up."

"Thanks." He mumbled as he took the glass from me and downed it.

"Now, we're going to pack up some of your stuff and go to the loft for a little bit. It's like house arrest… light." I chuckled. "Oh, and by the way i need a new copy of that paper with your family details on because the original got ripped."

He nodded before asking. "Where's Meredith?"

I frowned before finally saying. "She'll be fine, Rick."

The door swung open again and Damon stormed back in, his face stony. "Elena and Bonnie want to speak to you, I'll deal with this." He said shortly.

I looked at Rick and rolled my eyes dramatically. "I'll pick up a takeaway and stop by later." I told him as I walked towards the door. But I stopped at the last minute and turned back to look at him. "Oh, and one last thing. If you try and stake me again I'll shove that ring so far up your ass you'll choke on it."

"Got it." He smiled. "And I'd _kill _for a Chinese." He joked.

"Then I won't disappoint." I replied as I raised my hands in mock surrender. I left the room and jogged down the stairs and in to the kitchen. "Bonnie!" I greeted as I pulled her in to a hug. "Feels like it's been ages."

"Tell me about it. It's good to see you, I just wish it was on better circumstances." She smiled apologetically.

"Alaric's upstairs making jokes about killing people for Chinese food." I smirked. "I'd say things are pretty great. He's like normal everyday Alaric."

"Abbey said that all the dying and coming back to life chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold, these herbs are the binding element of the spell." Bonnie explained as she pointed to a jar of green herbs that were sat on the table. "He needs to take them twice a day, I'll get you more so don't worry."

"I'll make sure he takes it." I smiled.

"Damon seemed to be in a good mood." Elena commented sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Damon can't handle the truth."

"What truth is that?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Damon tried to have me killed."

"What?" They both blurted in unison.

"He tried to kill you!" Bonnie seethed as her eyes flashed with anger.

"In a sense." I shrugged. "Not outright but the point is still the same."

"I didn't try to kill you!" Damon snarled from the doorway. "Just because I was looking for a weapon doesn't mean I was going to use it! Elena found a spell to break your bond with the originals!"

I glanced at Elena who nodded hesitantly. "That's why we wanted to speak to you actually. Ever since I made the stupid mistake of linking you to them, I've been searching through all of Bonnie's grimoires on how to undo it."

"And she found away." Bonnie finished.

* * *

><p>"That looks like some sort of torture device." I stated wearily as I watched Stefan nail the chain cuffs to the very large wooden rectangular table.<p>

He chuckled. "Is it, of sorts."

"That sounds… promising." I joked.

"It's either this or facing death round every corner." He reasoned as he pulled on the chains to make sure they were secure.

"Well, when you put it that way." I smirked as I took a step closer but I immediately jumped back in to the shadows and let out a hiss of pain as the sun burnt my skin. "Stupid good for nothing witches." I spat as I twisted my daylight ring around my finger.

"To think you used to live here." Stefan laughed.

I looked around the basement of the old witches' house and scowled. "I wasn't the one who gave Klaus the coffins!" I shouted in to the seemingly empty room. I ducked just in time as a vase was thrown straight at my head and smashed against the wall.

"You're just making it worse." Stefan pointed out with a smile on his face.

"Judgey little things, witches." I stated before I turned my head and smiled at Bonnie as she slowly walked down the stairs with her grimoires.

"Why are you just stood there?" Bonnie asked as she moved further in to the room.

"Slight problem." Stefan grimaced.

"You still want to do this right?" She inquired as she looked back at me.

"Yes." I answered. "But these stupid, good-for-nothing, bitchy, witch ghosts don't." I cursed as I stretched my arm out and watched as the skin started to sizzle and burn. I pulled it back after the pain got almost unbearable. Bonnie sighed before taking a hold of my hand and pulling me out of the shadows and in to the light. I stiffened but to my surprise no pain followed. "Thank you." I replied impressed.

"So how does this work exactly?" Stefan asked as Bonnie lit a load of candles around the place.

"I need to break the connection linking them together temporarily."

"Temporarily?" I questioned.

"That's pointless!" Stefan blurted. "As soon as the originals die and then she's linked to them again she'll die as well!"

"No, it's just temporary so I can perform the actual spell. The rest of the originals can't know we're doing this." She explained. "I'm not going to lie it's going to be painful."

"I figured." I said with a shrug. "Due to the restraints that are needed."

Bonnie sent me a sympathetic smile. "You have to be drained almost completely of blood." She stated.

"Which will be extremely painful." Stefan pointed out with a sad smile. "Because you're going to be hungry."

"Then I'll perform the proper spell that will completely break the connection and we'll give you some blood bags to help bring you to your right state of mind."

"We bought them." Elena announced as she hauled a big blue cooler down the stairs and dropped it on the floor. "Filled to the brim with blood bags."

Damon followed behind her with a black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He placed it down on a side table and opened it to pull out a variety of different knives with a smirk plastered on his face. "You are not coming anywhere near me with those." I stated as I narrowed my eyes at him. "In fact why are you two here?"

"We want to help." Elena said quietly.

"Considering you have both tried to have me killed sorry if I don't want you in the vicinity of me when I'm on the brink of death."

"For the last time! I didn't try to kill you!" Damon snapped.

"I don't trust you." I stated before turning towards Elena. "Or you, so why don't you just do me a favour for once and leave."

Damon opened his mouth to reply but Stefan beat him to it. "Damon, just wait outside. She'll be crazy with hunger and she'll say things she won't mean, it'll be better if you aren't here." He turned to Elena. "Just go home or go check on Alaric."

Elena nodded as she smiled at me before she turned around and walked back up the stairs. But Damon stayed put looking directly at me. "I'm staying." He stated.

Stefan sighed as Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Because you love me, I get it. But we had this argument not even an hour ago. I. Hate. You." Bonnie gasped as Stefan frowned. "And right now believe it or not I'm being polite to you. But like Stefan said: I'm going to be crazy with hunger and I'll say anything. I'll destroy you emotionally. Physically I could kill you but with words… I'm so much meaner." I smirked.

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"You keep telling yourself that Danielle." He hissed. "Maybe one day you'll believe it. Because like it or not you still love me."

I turned to Stefan and laughed. "I can see why Katherine preferred you."

"I'll be outside!" Damon snarled before he disappeared.

A satisfied smirk spread across my face as I hopped up on the table. "So where do we start?"

"That was mean and you know it." Bonnie said to me sternly.

"Are we doing this or not?" I questioned.

She sighed. "Just lie back." I did as she said and Stefan moved forwards to lock my wrist in to the metal cuffs. Bonnie stood over me and started to chant in Latin under her breath. "Done." She said after a moment and then gestured to Stefan.

"You do realise I can get out of these, don't you?" I asked as I wiggled my hands.

"Yes, which is why I have this." Stefan responded before he injected me with a clear substance. I gasped as a fire spread through my body, burning every nerve and cell. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Stefan." I choked out as he stood over me with a knife in his hand.

"It's a combination of vervain and wolfs bane." He explained. "It'll stop you from healing as quickly, turning in to a werewolf and hopefully knock you out soon enough."

He ran the knife down the length of my under arm, digging it in deeply. I let a scream tear free from my lips as Stefan repeated the action with my other arm. I gritted my teeth and hissed in pain as he dug the knife deeper. "Bonnie there's another syringe in the bag. Inject her with it, please." Stefan pleaded as he looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. Another needle was pierced through my skin and then everything descended in to darkness.

"Stefan please stop!" I begged as I slowly came too. My body burned from pain but I couldn't move. It was like my whole body was paralysed but I could still feel every single thing.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"We're supposed to be friends!" I spat out. "We're family Stef! You're like a brother to me!"

"And you're like a sister to me." He responded sadly.

"Then why are you doing this?" I cried out. "Just help me."

"I am helping you." He defended.

I let out a humourless laugh. "Fuck you Stefan!" I growled. "I'm going to kill everyone you've ever cared about!" I laughed. "I'm going to kill Damon and then I'm going to kill Elena, I'll kill Trinity too she was Lexi's sister but also a friend of yours and I'll kill Katherine because she was the love of your life for a century and a half."

"You won't do that." Bonnie said defiantly finally stepping in to view.

I let out a scream as Stefan dug the knife in deeper, slashing it across my stomach. "Try me!" I bit out. "And I'll rip mommy dearest's heart out and your dead beat dad. I know what it's like to have no parents and let me tell you, it's painful and it's even worse to know that in some way you caused it."

"Ignore her." Stefan said sternly.

My anger washed away as grey dots started to appear in my vision. "Please." I begged in a defeated voice. "I just need blood."

"You'll have some soon." Stefan whispered.

"I'll even settle for an animal at this point."

I screamed once again and then just as Stefan raised his hand again Bonnie grabbed his arm. "That's enough." She commanded. Stefan stepped to the side and took a hold of my right hand.

"Shhh." He soothed as he carefully brushed my hair behind my ear. Bonnie stood on the opposite side and held the grimoire out in front of her. My body arched off the table and a blood curdling scream echoed through the house as Bonnie chanted in Latin again.

Then it stopped. Bonnie stopped speaking and all the candles went out. I relaxed against the table just as Stefan pressed a blood bag against my mouth. "Drink." He urged. I gulped down the bag and another and another before Stefan finally released me from the metal cuffs.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly to him and Bonnie.

They smiled and shook their heads. "It doesn't matter." Stefan shrugged.

"You're no longer linked to the originals." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

><p>My hair was all pinned up as I relaxed back against the bath and sunk down in to the sudsy water. I'd gone to Rick's like I said and we sat and ate Chinese before Damon turned up with alcohol so I left them to it and then I came here. Light footsteps could be heard out in the hallway and then the door to the bedroom opened and he sauntered in. "It's rude to keep a girl waiting." I criticised as I looked up at him pouting.<p>

"Well I assure you if I had of known you were here sweetheart I would have dropped everything." He replied as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and socks as he walked further in to the room.

"So what have you done all day?" I asked as I picked up my champagne glass from the floor and took a sip.

He unbuckled his belt and let his jeans pool at his feet before he stepped out of them and sunk down opposite me. He took the glass from me, took a sip and handed it back. "Oh, I had a very productive day." He answered smugly. "I found my brother."

"Well, I could have told you where Kol and Elijah were." I chuckled.

"Not the brothers I was referring to." He replied. "I found Finn."

"I found his long lost love." I responded teasingly. "Well technically she found Damon."

"Aww Sage, Rebekah mentioned she was in town. She's nothing but a cheap whore, Finn can do so much better."

"He helped Ester to try and kill you and you still think he can do better."

"He's my brother. We have our differences but I'll always believe he can do better. But have you met Sage?"

"She won't be on my Christmas list any time soon." I joked.

He laughed. "But to continue my story, I also found a way to undo the binding spell my mother performed."

"Already done. Well I'm free at least."

He frowned. "How?"

"Elena found a spell. I had to be drained of blood, which is not pretty or pain free, and then Bonnie had to perform a spell."

"Are you sure it worked? Because the spell I found had nothing to do with that?"

"Pass me a knife and we'll find out." Klaus stood up from the bath and stepped out. I tilted my head to the side and shamelessly ogled his backside as he walked over to the side, dripping water all over the marble floor as he went.

"It's rude to star sweetheart." He said as he looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"I can't help it." I replied with a pout.

He chuckled before he picked up a dagger from the side. He plonked back down opposite me and smirked. "If it helps I can never take my eyes off you. Your beauty captivates me in a room full of people every time."

"Because I look like Tatia." I stated with a frown.

He shook his head and smiled honestly. "Tatia may have look like you but you are so much more beautiful than she ever was, inside and out."

I leant forward and pressed my lips gently to his. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Now, let's see if your friends really are your friends." He sliced the dagger across his palm and left a deep cut.

I frowned as I looked down at my palm. "They lied." I stated as both our wounds healed. "I'm still linked to you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry this took me so long to finish but I've been really busy but all your wonderful reviews kept me going to thank you.<strong>_

_**So now that Dani has a weapon to kill the originals who do you think she'll use it on? She's going to be angry next chapter because everyone lied about the spell, but did they know it wouldn't work? ;)**_

_**Thank you to dragonrain618 , TheElegantFaerie , xXKateRydelleXx , chibichibi98, susl , princessabbie10 , Lourdes08 , SomebodyWhoCares, kykyxstandler , katpetrova, Number1Stefanfan, thehoodedface, Psycho17, HoneyGee08 , TVDDamonSLover , Maddy Love Castiel, Luli Cullen, Hottie292 , Stefanie, Aarolye, tori, KimmyWSmith , Destined2RunWithTheWolves , LovingMeLovingYou, clusterlizard1, storylover3, Aria-DiaFrancescantonio , Beesy and lovethis for all of your amazing reviews. Keep them coming please :)**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	22. The Murder Of One

_**Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't proof read it. You waited long enough and it's really late so I just wanted to upload it. I'll try to fix them tomorrow :)**_

* * *

><p>Rebekah and I were leaning against the wall waiting for Klaus to make an appearance with Finn when my phone rang. I ignored it but it rang again so Rebekah sighed. "Just answer it, they'll just keep ringing."<p>

Knowing she was right I pulled it from my pocket and answered it. "What?" I questioned down the line, not bothering with pleasantries.

_"Hi, Danielle. I'm fine thanks for asking, how are you_?" Rick said sarcastically.

I chuckled. "I'm on top of the world Rick."

"_Right, so why were you ignoring my calls?"_ He asked. "_You're not mad at me for torturing you, are you? Because if you are I'm really sorry, I wasn't in my right mind otherwise I wouldn't have done it."_

"Its fine, I'm fine." I assured him. "Early mornings just don't bide well with me."

"_So, Damon and Stefan were just leaving so I was wandering if you'd be stopping by or something? I need another drinking partner_."

"I would love to drown my problems with you Rick but unfortunately I'm out of town at the moment." I replied.

"_What? You left? Why_?" He questioned.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." I laughed. "I'll be back in like an hour, I just had some… business to attend to."

"_What business?" _He inquired in confusion.

Rebekah nudged my arm then and motioned to Klaus talking to Finn a few feet away. "It doesn't matter but I've got to go." I didn't give him the chance to reply before I hung up and put my phone away.

"Aww, your fill in daddy's worried about you." She mocked.

"At least he cares." I muttered.

Finn started to storm away from Klaus so, unbeknown to the human eye, I ran forward and pushed him in to the nearest alley. "Hi, Finn." I greeted cheerfully as he looked up at me in shock.

Rebekah appeared behind him then and he looked over his shoulder at her in confusion. "Let's not make this any harder than it has to be, darling brother."

"You're both siding with him." Finn growled out. "Rebekah, he stored us in boxes!" Then he turned back to me. "He killed your aunt, tried to kill your brother and is using your sister as a walking blood bag to make his precious hybrids!"

"We happen to like living." I smirked. "So of course we're siding with him."

"And at least he's not trying to make us extinct." Rebekah spat.

"That's right." Klaus stated as he stood by my side. "You have a death wish. Fine. Pathetic, but fine. But you see I'm not going to let you take the rest of us down with you."

"Which is where I come in." I said with a wicked smirk on my face before I grabbed his shoulder and smashed him in to the brick wall and slammed him back down on the floor.

* * *

><p>Klaus threw Finn through the doors of his house as Rebekah and I walked in behind. "Gather your witch." Rebekah told Klaus.<p>

"Let's get his blood and get on with it." I added.

"You can't force me to help you!" Finn spat.

"You should choose your words more carefully." I warned.

"Oh, and why's that?" He questioned in anger.

"Because I might take that as a challenge." I smirked.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she could force you do it, but why force when you can persuade." Klaus smiled as he gestured to the top of the stairs where Sage was standing.

"Hello Finn." She said smiling at him with loving eyes.

"Sage." He breathed out in shock before clambering to his feet and rushing to meet her at the bottom of the staircase before they hugged each other tightly.

"What do you know, true love prevails." Rebekah said with a heavy sigh as Klaus looked down at his phone before taking out the small pen and replying to whatever message he'd received.

"Well, it does occasionally have its uses. It's easier then torturing him."

"But torturing him is more fun." I said with a pout making him laugh.

"I have something to do." Rebekah stated regaining Klaus' attention. "What do you need from me for this spell?"

"Just your blood and your blessing." Klaus answered. "Where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." She replied. "Ask Sage what he did to me, or ask Dani she knows the gist of it. I think retribution is in order."

"Have fun." I said with a smile as she turned on her heel and walked out. "And you're okay with that?" Klaus asked warily.

"The only reason I'm not helping her is because I have something else that needs my attention first."

"I still need your blood." He stated with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll be back for then, just let me know when I'm needed." I responded before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips before disappearing from the house.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Rick's door and waited patiently for him to come and open it. It took him a few minutes but then he finally opened it. "Hey." He greeted. "Come on in." He opened the door wider and motioned for me to come in, but I didn't move.<p>

"Is there anyone else in there?"

"No." He said with a frown.

"Good, do you have an electric saw I could use?"

"Yeah, but why?" He asked.

"Can I swear you to secrecy? And by that I mean you can't tell anyone and if you agree I'll share one with you, as long as you promise not to use it on me."

"Yeah, I swear but what exactly am I swearing on?" He inquired in confusion.

I smirked as I pulled the plank of wood that was leaning against the wall and held it up so he could see. "I have a weapon that can kill an original. But I need it made in to stakes." I explained as I walked past him and in to his apartment.

"You won't to kill Klaus?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "Klaus? No. Elijah? No. Rebekah? No. Kol? Not really but Finn, yes. He and his mother tried to kill me; I won't be giving them another chance. I'll kill Finn and then when I track Esther down, I'll kill her too."

"But there all linked together." He stated.

"Well, clearly I'll wait until they're unlinked." I said in 'duh' tone.

"What if they never get unlinked?"

"Klaus isn't going to stay linked to his siblings forever." I replied. "So, where's this saw?"

He pointed to the living room where a big electric saw sat on top of the table. "Huh? It's almost like you knew I was coming."

"Something like that." He mumbled. "I was actually making some more stakes myself."

"Not for your psycho alter ego I hope." I said with a smirk.

"So were now making jokes about my screwed up life." He chuckled. "Good to know."

I shrugged. "If you don't laugh you'll cry."

Rick and I sat for the next hour in his apartment. He sawed the wood in to smaller parts and then using a sharpened knife I whittled them down so they had a sharp point at one end. Halfway through we'd taken a break and put a frozen pizza in the oven before demolishing it completely and then got back to work. We got five stakes in total from the piece of wood so like I promised I handed one to Rick. "Just don't try and kill me again, please."

"I won't, I promise." He assured me.

"Well, this has been fun. I'll probably be back later tonight. But if I'm not, I'm sure Damon will."

"Either way, I'll have someone to drink with." He chuckled as he lead followed me over to the door.

"See you later, Rick." I smiled before leaving his apartment with the rest of the four stakes.

* * *

><p>I sat patiently in the tea room of the Lockwood mansion. Carol sat opposite me smiling as she sipped her tea. "So I rang her and she' coming over." She told me as I finished off my own tea.<p>

"Thank you Carol, I really appreciate this." I said smiling greatly.

"You're more than welcome." She replied. "Anything I can do to help you repair your relationship with your sister. Family is just too important."

"That it is." I agreed.

"Have you heard anything from Tyler lately?" She asked.

"Just that he's fine but he's not coming back yet." I answered.

"Do you know where he's staying?"

"Not a clue." I lied. "But he's fine, Carol. There's no need to worry about him. He just needs to clear his head and sort a few things out, but take it from someone who knows, he will come back."

"I know, well I hope everything with Elena goes well." She responded before standing up. "I'll leave you to it then and I'll be back later."

"Thanks again, Carol."

"Don't mention it." She smiled before taking both of our cups and placing them in the kitchen sink before leaving the house.

I only had to wait five more minutes before Elena rang the doorbell. "COME IN!" I yelled as a smirk graced my features.

The door opened and Elena's shoes squeaked on the polished marble floors as she tentatively entered. "Mrs Lockwood." She called out as she shut the door behind her.  
>I stood up from the chair that I was on and slowly moved across the room, my heels clinking quietly. "Sorry to disappoint." I smirked as I finally came in to view in the doorway, but I didn't stop I kept walking until I was right in front of her.<p>

"Dani, what are you doing here? Where's Carol?" She questioned.

"Carol was very understanding when I told her that you and I weren't on the best of terms and she very happily offered to invite you round so we could 'talk'." I said as I bent my index and middle fingers in to bunny ears.

"I don't understand." She replied softly.

I chuckled at her naivety before I smashed the side of her head in to the wall, knocking her unconscious. She slumped to the ground and a small trickle of blood ran down her the side of her head. I crouched down and took a hold of her waist before lifting her up and tossing her over my shoulder. I walked along the hallway and down the steps in to the basement. I dropped her body on the floor before I went over to the black duffel bag I'd already placed there earlier. I opened it up and pulled out the blue plastic sheet and spread it across the floor. Once that was done I took of the metal chain and hooked them through a small metal loop in the ceiling. I wrapped the chains around Elena's wrists before tying the other end to another loop that was in the side of the wall. Elena was now upright with her head lolled forward and her feet barely touching the ground.

My phone beeped then so I took it from my pocket. It was a message from Klaus that read:

**Found my witch, we're just waiting on your blood**

So hurry back, sweetheart

I glanced up at Elena as I put my phone away, I guessed she'd be out for at least another hour and Carol wouldn't be back until tonight so I'd have enough time to go see Klaus and get back before she woke up.

* * *

><p>I chuckled as I saw Rebekah had Damon hanging from the ceiling. "Great minds think alike." I stated.<p>

"Hmmm, did you plan on torturing Damon too?" Rebekah asked as she sliced the knife across Damon's chest. "Because by all means, grab a knife and help."

"I actually have Elena in pretty much the same position." I smirked causing Rebekah to laugh and Damon look at me in anger. I walked over to Damon and pulled on the bear traps that were digging in to his wrists causing him to his in pain. "But I'm not using those, which is a real shame. They look very painful."

"Why are you just standing there?" Damon bit out. "Help me!"

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned." I smirked. "And Rebekah and I were both scorned."

"Her more than me." Rebekah clarified. "It's unforgivable what you and that pretentious doppelganger bitch did."

"But you'll both be paying for it." I said.

Damon narrowed his eyes in fury and confusion before addressing Rebekah. "So, you're going to compel me to be your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm going to compel you to kill your brother or Elena. But seems as Danielle's set to kill Elena, you'll be left to kill Stefan." She answered.

"You won't let Stefan die." Damon stated locking eyes with me. "And you won't kill Elena."

"Watch me." I smirked.

"Well, look what you caught." Klaus said as he walked in to the room. "Trying to bleed him of vervain." He chuckled. "Wouldn't it be easier to hang him upside down."

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." Rebekah retorted.

"Excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter." He smirked with a roll of his eyes.

"You know, why don't you just leave me be and go manage your witch?" She inquired.

"Come on then sweetheart." Klaus said smiling at me as he backed out of the room. "I've been waiting for you." I smirked back at Damon before following after him. "Tick tock, I should hear chanting by now." He stated in annoyance.

I entered the room to see Bonnie sat on the sofa reading over the page of the grimoire sat in front of her. "I'm still studying the unlinking spell." She snapped. "It's not that easy, especially under duress."

"You've been warned." He growled. "If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue."

"Even Dani?" She snapped back.

"The fact that you think I'd come to your rescue is quite comical." I commented.

She whirled around in shock as she gawked at me. "What do you mean?" She questioned in confusion.

"I know Elena knew, because it's not the first time she's lied to me and I'm sure that Damon knew because he was trying to find a stake to end me at the time. But I'm still unsure of you and Stefan." I mused. "You both seemed genuinely upset at my pain but then again, that could have just been a guilty conscience."

Her eyebrows creased as she stood up. "I still don't know what you're on about."

I sighed in annoyance and decided to just be blunt. "Did you know the spell to unlink me from them wouldn't work?"

"It didn't work?" She questioned. "But I did everything right." I tilted my head to the side as I studied her closely for signs that she already knew. "Dani, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know."

"Enough with the apologies, you can make it up to her by doing this spell right." Klaus responded.

She took a big gulp as she looked up at me sadly. "I just don't know if I'm strong enough." She admitted.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie. Your energy helped my mother link us; honestly I think someone isn't trying very hard."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at him. "She's my best friend; I can assure you I'm trying for her." She snapped as she picked up the grimoire to read over it again.

"Well, sorry but I don't believe that. You might be loyal to your friend but you're still a witch and I know you have a strong hate for vampires, so I think you'd sacrifice your friend for the good of the town." Klaus explained as he pulled his phone from his pocket and started to slide his finger across the screen. "Kol how's the weather up there in mile high city?" He asked as he placed the phone next to his ear. "And how's our friend?" He asked. "May I see him?" I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists. I knew exactly where Kol was because I'd sent him there. Klaus walked over to Bonnie and helped out his phone to show her the screen. "There's Jeremy." He smirked. "Playing fetch with his new puppy. Isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" In a blur of movement I snatched the phone from Klaus hand and sent him flying backwards in to the wall.

"Are you really that stupid to threaten my brother in front of me?" I snarled. "And using my own spy against me."

"Calm down, sweetheart." Klaus warned as he stood back up. "I'm only trying to help us. A little threat never hurt anyone."

I smirked. "You're right, it doesn't, so how's this threat for you." I stepped closer to him so we were only a centimetre apart. "If Kol so much as hurts a hair on his head, they'll be a white ash stake with his name on straight through his heart and then yours."

He chuckled. "I think you're forgetting about the fact that you burnt them all down to ashes."

Then it was my turn to laugh. "That's cute." I noted. "The fact that you think I'd actually destroy them all. You see, I arrived at the bridge before Rebekah which gave me the perfect opportunity to keep one of the planks."

"You're lying." He said through gritted teeth.

"By all means, try me. But then I won't stop with just you and Kol. I'll make sure your whole family suffers. I don't deliver empty threats, Klaus. You should know that."

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as we locked eyes, staring each other down. Finally Klaus relented and looked away as he took his phone back from my hand. "Change of plan." He told Kol. "Don't touch Jeremy."

"Good." I stated once he'd hung up. Then I turned to Bonnie and smiled. "Unlike Klaus, I do believe that you'll do this spell for me. So don't let me down. We wouldn't want you to end up like Elena and Damon."

"What?" She questioned.

"Oh, please tell me you're kidding?" Klaus growled. "I need Elena's blood!"

"Then you're too late!" I snapped back. "She's dead. Sorry to disappoint."

He blurred over to me and wrapped his hand around my throat cutting off my hair supply as he slammed me in to the wall. "Just because I love you doesn't mean I won't hurt you by hurting the people you care about!" He growled.

I froze as Bonnie gasped at the use of the 'L' word. I knew he cared about me but I didn't think he loved me. I stared at him for a few moments before twisting his hand and pushing him back. "But I hold all the cards because I have a weapon to kill you."

"Would you really kill me?" He asked hurt seeping in to his tone.

I shrugged. "Let's hope we don't have to find out."

"You killed Elena." Bonnie then blurted as a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Fool me once Bonnie, shame on you. Fool me twice…" I trailed off as she shook her head furiously and more tears fell.

"ARGHHH!" Klaus cried out as he clenched his fist and sent it straight in to the wall leaving a giant hole as the plaster crumbled.

"She was your sister." Bonnie stated. "You said you'd do it but I didn't actually believe you would."

I rolled my eyes as their theatrics as I picked up an empty glass from the coffee table and let my fangs lengthen before biting in to my wrist and letting the blood run in to it. "I'll let you two sympathise over Elena's death because I have a body to deal with." I held out the glass to Klaus who was breathing heavily as he paced up and down. "There's my contribution." I turned to Bonnie then as she cried softly. "And don't even think about not preforming the spell. I don't trust people anymore because every time they I do they end up stabbing me in the back. Katherine had it right, you have to look out for number one and that's exactly what I'm going to do; even if I have to threaten and kill people to do that, because at the end of the day it'll keep me alive. I don't care if you judge me; you can even hate me for it. So if you want to see Abbey alive again, I suggest you perform the spell and fast. Us being linked together has gone on long enough and it's ending tonight." I said indifferently before turning around and strolling out of the house.

* * *

><p>Elena let out a low groan as she tried to lift up her head. I chuckled as she looked up at me in confusion before fear took over and she started to thrash around but that only caused the chains to dig in to her skin more. She whimpered as blood trickled down her arms. "Dani, why are you doing this?"<p>

"Don't play dumb now." I smirked. "You know exactly why I'm doing this. And you brought it on all yourself. So did you think that I'd never find out?"

"Find out what?" She asked. I let out a long sigh as I slowly walked over to the duffel bag and pulled out a knife. Her eyes widened in fear and her heart rate increased as I stalked closer to her. "What are you going to do with that?" She inquired in a shaky voice.

"I'm tired of playing games Elena." I explained. "So tell me why and I'll kill you quickly or don't tell me and I'll drag it out for hours. Your choice."

"I-I-I don't k-know what y-you w-w-want me to s-say." She stuttered out in fright her eyes still trained on the knife. I pressed the knife against her temple and slowly dragged it down. She screamed loudly as she wiggled around and tears ran down her face.

"This is going to be fun." I smirked as the blood ran down, soaking her shirt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon POV.<strong>_

_With half lidded eyes I slowly watched her approach. Her heels were the only sounds that could be heard in the otherwise silent room. "Dani?" I breathed out._

_"Shh." She whispered as she pressed her index finger against my lips softly. "We don't have long, Rebekah and Klaus will be back soon."_

_"You came back… for me." I chocked._

_"Of course." She smiled. "I'll always come back for you."_

_"Rebekah will try and kill you if she finds you here." I stated._

_"Then we better hurry."_

_I hissed in pain as she reached up and pulled the animal traps apart, freeing my wrists. She caught me in her arms as I slumped forward and hoisted me up so her arm was around my waist and my arm was draped over her shoulders and she was supporting my weight. She pulled me through the long and daunting hallways as my feet dragged across the floor. My other arm grip on to the wall as I tried to move faster. "Come on, Damon. We have to keep going." She urged._

_We moved a few more steps before I stumbled and slumped to the ground. "I need a minute." I pleaded._

_She kneeled down next to me and gently touched my cheek lifting my face up so I was gazing in to her warm brown doe-like eyes. "Look at me, Damon." She begged. "We have to keep going."_

_"Don't be an idiot Dani, just go." I said softly as I struggled to keep my eyes open._

_"I'm not gonna leave you!" She stated._

_"But you hate me." I replied in a broken voice._

_She chuckled softly. "You actually believed that. I could never hate you Damon, I love you."_

_"But what about Klaus?" I inquired._

_"He means nothing to me." She responded before gently pressing her soft lips against mine. "You're the only one I love." She pulled back too early and then I watched in amazement as her chocolate eyes turned golden and blue and red veins pulsated just beneath her skin. Her lips curved upwards to reveal two long white canines and she carefully bit in to her wrist before placing it against my mouth. "Drink." She urged. The alluring taste of her blood hit my senses and I grabbed a hold of her arm and securely held it in place as I let my own fangs surface and re-pierced the bite, gulping down her blood. I pulled back then and slowly leant forward so our foreheads were touching._

I opened my eyes and the pain resurfaced. I groaned as I realised I was still tied up and Danielle was nowhere in sight. "You bitch." I muttered as I sensed Rebekah behind me.

"It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts is it?" She smirked as she walked around so she was facing me.

"Actually I was having a pretty good time in there." I retorted as I pictured Dani's face in my mind.

"I'm sure Danielle wasn't." She chuckled. "Because she doesn't love you anymore, she loves Nik. You've lost her forever."

"At least I have someone to love and someone who used to love me. Because no one loves you and no one ever will." Her eyes narrowed before she thrust the knife forward straight in to my abdomen causing me to cry out in agony.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danielle POV.<strong>_

Blood trailed down Elena's neck in long streams and completely shock her shirt and started to seep in to her jeans. She was struggling to keep her eyes open due to the loss of blood and she didn't even have the strength to keep her head supported anymore. "You could have made this a lot easier on yourself." I smirked.

"Please… just… end it." She choked out.

"You had the chance for it to end quickly but unfortunately for you, you failed to answer one simple question. You know the beauty of me being a hybrid and you being human is that you can be at the brink of death and all I have to do is feed you a little blood and I get to torture you all over again."

She screamed as I thrust the knife in to her stomach. Just as I was about to do it again a ringing filled the room. I reached in to the pocket of Elena's jacket and pulled out her phone. "Now, I suggest you stay completely silent because there are a lot more painful ways to torture someone than by just using a knife."

"Hello." I said as I answered the phone at Elena's nod.

_"Elena, you were supposed to meet us at the grill. Where are you?_" Stefan replied down the other end.

"Sorry, I had to go home and have a shower. I leant against a wall that didn't have a 'wet paint' sign."

_"Right_." He chuckled. "_Just hurry up and meet us._"

"Us?" I questioned.

He sighed. _"We only went over this this morning_." He groaned. "_Sage and Finn have just entered the grill. Matt is just about ready to spike their drinks with vervain and then I'm going to lead them outside and try to stake Finn, but you and Matt will be waiting at the back entrance of the grill just in case I fail."  
><em>  
>"Yeah, sorry. I've just been thinking about Danielle." Pretending to be Elena was just took easy; I played a manipulative bitch well.<p>

_"She'll be fine, she's not linked anymore. She might be close to Klaus but this has to be done. Bring your white ash stake and meet us within the hour."_He replied before hanging up.

"You have a white ash stake?" I questioned angrily as I stormed over to her and gripped her chin tightly, tilting it up so she was looking me in the eyes.

"We each have one." She answered softly.

"Where?" I bit out.

"In the waistband… of my… jeans." She breathed out as her heart rate slowly started to decrease.

I walked around so she couldn't see me and pulled at the white ask stake. My breathing became heavy as I stared at it. It was exactly like the ones I had. I stormed back around to her front and tilted her head up again. "How did you get this? I burnt them all."

"Because…" She whispered before her eyes dropped shut.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh before I dropped go of her head and sliced the knife across my wrist before pressing it against her mouth.

She drank greedily and her heart rate picked up and she actually opened her eyes so I pulled my wrist away. "Now tell me how you got this or I'll snap your neck and you'll come back as a vampire."

She gulped. "Stefan and Damon gave us one."

"Gave who one?"

"Me, Caroline, Matt and I think Alaric." Her voice was stronger now and the colour had returned to her face.

"Where did they find it?" I snapped. "I burnt everything on the bridge."

"Alaric still had the sign."

"Of course." I exclaimed as realisation dawned on me. "How could I miss that? They're going to use it to kill Finn… Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Klaus."

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Don't!" I snarled. "Don't even utter those words!"

"I know you care about him." She continued. "So I'm sorry. But you have to realise that everyone will be better off with Klaus dead."

I narrowed my eyes as her and shook my head. "You'll be better off you mean because if Klaus dies then I die."

"It might seem like that now, losing someone you care about. But it'll be okay, you'll have your friends helping you through it."

I let out a bitter laugh. "You can stop playing games now Elena. I know. I know the spell you gave Bonnie was fake and that I'm still linked to them."

Her face dropped and her eyes widened as she gawked at me. "No. It should have worked. You need to ring Stefan! Tell him you're still linked to them! Dani, you have to tell him!" She cried out.

"Why? Isn't this what you want, Elena? Me dead?"

"NO!" She yelled. "I was stupid to agree with Esther to link you to them!"

"But you still did it." I stated. "You can regret it all you want but the fact is, you still wanted me dead."

"I really thought that spell would unlink you, I swear!"

"It's too late now. You single handedly signed my death certificate when you helped her."

"DANI!" She yelled after me as I walked out of the room and back up the stairs. "STOP HIM! STOP STEFAN!"

* * *

><p>As I walked in to the original mansion I heard Damon's scream echo throughout the walls. "What was that?" Bonnie asked panicked.<p>

"I wouldn't let it bother you, love." Klaus replied nonchalantly.

"Well it does bother me, you bother me." She retorted. "The way you use people to get what you want, it's not right."

"You're being emotional, Bonnie." He responded. "I understand that things have been rough for you, you know with your mother leaving again, that's very sad. I can help you find her if you want, I have people that could do it, if you want. People that can bring her back to you. Or if you choose I can bring parts of her back."

Just as I walked in the door Bonnie stepped away from Klaus with her eyes glaring daggers at him. "You still haven't done the spell?" I questioned.

Klaus shook his head. "Clearly, you need to find better friends."

"I need this spell done now, Bonnie." I stated. "In the next ten minutes. Personally, I think that you don't need your mother. She was a waste of space. She handed you over to Klaus' hybrid when someone who wasn't even her biological child was threatened. So you need to make the choice on whether you want to see her again or just her head. We're friends and I really didn't want it to come to this but I'm at a bit of an impasse and I'm running out of time."

"We're only going to keep threatening the people you love and soon we'll start going through with them." Klaus smirked. "Now, I know you have the grimoire and you need my sibling's blood." He grabbed a black bag off the side and unzipped it to reveal four vials of blood. Then his eyes turned to amber as he bit in to the soft part of his thumb and let it drip on to the coffee table. "So where do you want us?"

Bonnie picked up the glass containing my blood and held it under Klaus' bleeding hand as she started to chant. She continually chanted as she emptied each vial in to the glass. Then she poured it on to the table in the circle created by the lit candles.

I watched in wander as the candles grew in size and the blood moved in 6 different directions away from each other. Then they stopped and the candle blew out. "It's done." She concluded as tears filled her eyes.

Klaus led Bonnie out of the room and I followed on her other side. "Leaving so soon?" Rebekah questioned as she wiped her bloody hands on towel.

"Sister, be nice." Klaus warned.

"Thank you Bonnie." Rebekah smiled. "See you in physics class." Then she moved away to reveal Damon still tied up and bloody.

"Oh my God!" She breathed.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse the mess." Klaus apologised. "Apparently Damon hurt her feelings."

"You're not helping him?" Bonnie asked looking back at me.

I shrugged. "He hurt my feelings as well."

"Go on." Klaus urged as Bonnies eyes stayed trained on Damon. "Help the man who turned your mother in to a vampire."

Bonnie turned away from him them. "Just get me out of here." She pleaded.

"Very well." He smirked before leading her to the front door.

She practically ran out as soon as I opened the front door. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked with a smile playing at my lips.

"For killing my doppelganger, the only way to create my hybrids?" He inquired. "No, I'm not." He then said sarcastically.

I chuckled as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his, kissing him slowly and passionately. "Who needs an army full of hybrids when you have me by your side?"

He smiled then and kissed me again. "I suppose that's one way to look at it."

"I'll be back later and I promise to make it up to you." I smirked wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmmm, can't wait." He purred before he lightly shut the door behind me.

I walked down the driveway but stopped when I spotted Bonnie crouched down with her back pressed against her car and her knees tucked in to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. I sighed as a feeling of guilt set in to my body. Slowly, I made my way towards her and sat down beside her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her against my chest. "It's okay." I soothed. "Elena's fine." I added.

"What?" She questioned as she raised her red puffy eyes to lock with mine.

"Elena's not dead; I only said that to piss Klaus off." I explained. "Come on." I said as I slowly pulled her to her feet. "Go home and get some rest."

"Would you have done it?" She asked, still crying. "Would you have killed my mom?"

"Probably." I admitted looking down at ground.

She gulped as she opened her door and slid in to the car seat. "She made you like this didn't she? When Elena turned against you, you changed."

I smiled weakly as I shut the door behind her, so she quickly pressed the button on the side and the window rolled down, waiting patiently for my reply. "Everything that goes wrong in my life isn't Elena's fault. It took me today to realise that. My actions they aren't her fault. I had a choice to make at each and every bump in the road. Sure, Elena was the biggest bump but I still had the option to rise above it and be the better person, but I didn't."

"No one blames you." She said softly. "Everyone would have acted the same. I probably would of. I used to take all of my anger out on Damon. When Abbey was turned, I blamed Elena. It's hard being the better person."

"Drive safely Bonnie." I smiled before disappearing in to the shadows.

* * *

><p>I watched from the shadows as Stefan pressed himself against the wall with a white ash stake in his hand. The door to the grill opened and Finn and Sage stormed out. I rolled my eyes as Stefan made a beeline for Finn but Sage caught his arm and threw him to the ground. The stake slipped from his grip and rolled down the stairs to the backdoor of the grill. "Finn, the stake!" Sage barked as she held Stefan to the floor.<p>

I wrapped my hand tightly around the stake in my hand as Finn ran down the stairs to retrieve the stake. In a blur of movement I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him in to the wall before he could grab the stake. "Hello, Finn." I smirked before I shoved the stake through his rib cage and in to his heart. "Goodbye Finn." I dropped his body to the ground as it stiffened and greyed before the stake caught fire along with the rest of his body. Sage let out a strangled cry and screamed just as the back door burst open and Matt shot me in the back with a cross bow.

I gasped in pain as my legs gave way from under me and I collapsed on the ground next to Finn's body that was consumed by flames. "Dani?" Matt yelled as he crouched down beside me and tore the white ash stake from my back that was a centimetre away from my heart. Sage scrambled to her feet but just as she was about to run down the steps Stefan threw her backwards.

"Go!" He ordered Matt before he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to my feet before using his vampire speed, got us the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Stefan asked as he handed me a drink as we sat in the parlour of the boarding house.<p>

"Yeah." I answered. "That stake hurt like a bitch though."

He chuckled before saying. "You do realise what you've done don't you?"

"Finn had it coming." I shrugged. "My next target's Esther."

"But you killed Klaus with him." He said slowly. "They were still linked."

"So was i." I admitted.

"What?" He questioned in confusion.

"The spell Bonnie did, it didn't work."

"But you're still alive." He blurted.

"I've been working with Klaus and Bonnie for most of the day. None of them were linked, Stefan."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He responded before placing his glass down and picking up the stake he'd failed to kill Finn with.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I stood up to block his path.

"To finish what needs to be done." He stated as he side stepped me.

"I can't let you do that Stefan." I replied. "So, please just put the stake down and sit down. I really don't want to fight with you."

"Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me."

"Elena?" I questioned before laughing. "You could have had her back in a heartbeat but you chose to push her away. You chose revenge over her. That's not Klaus' fault, that's your fault!"

"This is just about Elena!" He yelled.

"Then enlighten me Stefan, what is this about?"

"YOU!" He shouted. "This is about you!"

"What does this have to do with me?" I inquired in confusion.

"I have to protect you!" He cried out stepping closer to me before lowering his voice once again. "I know you love him." I shook my head and opened my mouth to argue but he didn't let me. "Even if you can't admit it to yourself yet. I can see it; it's in your eyes. But he's not good for you, and that's why I have to protect you. Because he will destroy you and destroy everything good about you!"

"Thank you for looking out for me." I said softly. "But that should be my choice to make."

He nodded his head thoughtfully and slowly placed the stake down on the side. "You're right." He admitted.

"And by the way, seems as we're on the subject. I happen to think that Elena destroys everything good about you. She changes you, and it's not for the good."

We stared at each other for a moment in silence but the door burst open and Sage strolled in. "Ding dong!" She sang loudly. Stefan whirled around and stood protectively in front of me but Sage just sent him crashing in to the wall with the flick of her wrist. "I'm not here for you!" She spat. "I'm here for her."

A guy I didn't recognise walked in behind her and smirked. "And don't even think about running."

"I don't run from my fights, especially when they're an easy win." Sage growled before her hand shot out and wrapped around my throat. I grabbed a hold of it and ripped it away before twisting it until the bone snapped. She cried out as I pushed her to the ground. "Is that the best you got?"

Stefan stood by my side as Sage started coughing and her nose started to bleed. She feebly stretched out her arm to punch me but Stefan grabbed her fist and pushed her back. "Troy, help me!" She shouted as she curled up in to a foetal position on the floor. Troy rushed over to her but then he also started to cough up blood and he collapsed next to her. "What is happening to me?" She cried out as her body started to grey. Then their bodies went still as veins appeared all over them.

"They just died." I breathed out as Stefan and I stared at their bodies.

"Within an hour of Finn." Stefan added.

"Finn turned Sage, right?" Stefan nodded as he started to pace up and down with a thoughtful expression plastered on his face. "And I'm guessing Sage turned Troy."

"It's the blood." Stefan stated as stopped pacing and turned to me. "It's the bloodline, they're both part of the same bloodline, that originated from Finn."

"So you're saying that when an original dies that the entire vampire bloodline they created dies with them?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I gulped. "Just get rid of the bodies, I have something I need to do and then I'll meet you back here."

He nodded wordlessly as he gawked at Sage's body.

* * *

><p>I jogged down the steps and in to the basement of the Lockwood mansion and was greeted with a teary eyed Elena. "Dani?" She cried as tears ran uncontrollably down her face. "I thought you were dead."<p>

"Shouldn't you have been rejoicing then?" I asked as I reached up and untied the chains, letting her fall to the ground.

She shook her head as she slowly got back on her feet and rubbed her sore wrists. "You're my sister."

"That didn't stop you before." I stated.

"I didn't know the spell wouldn't work, I swear."

"I know." I admitted. "But that's not what I was on about."

She looked down in shame. "Words can't express how sorry I am for that and how stupid I was. But the reason I did it wasn't because I hated you, it was because I was jealous."

"Jealous?" I scoffed as I placed the bloody plastic sheet and the knife back in to the duffel bag.

She nodded as she raised her head to meet my eyes. "Damon loved you and Stefan just left me. Then I remembered that Damon used to love me, so I used that to my advantage. But when Stefan finally came back he just didn't… see me, like he saw you. Bonnie and Caroline were closer to you than me and so was Jeremy. After everything you did they still loved you. I was jealous because I felt like I was losing my boyfriend, my brother and my friends to you. And I was angry, so Esther picked up on that and used it."

I laughed. "That is the most stupidest thing I've heard."

"I know and I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"You actually think they like me more than you." She nodded so I rolled my eyes. "You are so blind. Damon turned to me because he couldn't have you and Stefan is so madly in love with you it makes me sick. Bonnie and you have always been closer than we will ever be and Caroline loves us both equally and so just Jeremy."

"Damon fell in love with you for you." She argued.

I shook my head and we were silent for a moment before I said. "I'm sorry, for today. I should have just asked you."

"No, don't apologise. I deserved it for having you linked to the originals."

"No." I stated. "You didn't. I don't blame you for it. It hurt me and made me upset and angry because you're sister, you're supposed to love me unconditionally but you're right; after everything I did, the people I killed, I did deserve that. And if it was Caroline or Bonnie who had of done that, I probably wouldn't have reacted so badly. But you were my sister, the person I count on to help me when I screw up."

"But I didn't help you." She sobbed. "And I'm so sorry. When Stefan left you risked your life to help me get him back but when you needed my help I abandoned you and then blamed you for everything going wrong. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you." I replied.

"Do you think we could be sisters again? Like before and I actually mean it this time."

"I'd like that." I said softly. Before I could react, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me tightly in to a hug. Hesitantly I returned the hug before pulling back. "Go back to the boarding house, Stefan should be there."

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"There's something I have to do."

* * *

><p>"Damon, in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Stefan bartered just as I walked in to the door.<p>

I chucked my duffel bag beside his. "I had five, four of them are there and I'll get the last one in the morning."

"How do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus questioned with an edge to his voice.

"Because there aren't." Stefan stated.

"Let's be certain shall we?" Klaus smirked before he moved to stand in front of Damon. "Leave." He told Damon.

"No." He responded.

"Go on, leave." He pushed.

"Nik, he's my plaything, not yours." Rebekah whined.

Klaus ignored her and grabbed Damon by the neck lifting him up so they were eye to eye. Stefan stiffened beside me as Klaus started to compel Damon. "I said, go home."

Damon was still for a moment before his eyes filled with determination and he started to pull his arms from the traps ripping his skin off. I stiffened to and scrunched my face up as Damon started to yell out in pain. After a few moments I'd have enough. "Damon." I called. He looked up at me so I locked my gaze on him. "Stop." I compelled.

Damon looked dazed for a moment before his whole body relaxed and he stopped trying to escape. "Awwr, you're no fun sweetheart." Klaus pouted.

"How did you?" Stefan asked as he looked at me with a frown.

"She's an _original_hybrid, Stefan." Rebekah reasoned. "It makes sense that she can do what we can."

"Now, we know that the vervain is out of your system and you can be compelled, let's find out if you're telling the truth." Klaus smirked as he stood, once again, in front of Damon. "Minus the one that's in my brother, how many stakes are out there that can kill me?" He compelled.

"Eleven." Damon answered as Stefan shut his eyes and shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at Stefan accusingly. "So not eight then?" Klaus clarified.

"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah growled.

"I'll get you the other three." Stefan reasoned.

"So you had the three stakes, one for me, one for Rebekah and a special one for Danielle, right?" Klaus smirked.

"No, you, Rebekah and more than likely Kol." Stefan replied.

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "So you've forgiven her then?"

"For what?" Stefan inquired looking at me curiously.

"The topic of the stakes had me distracted and I forgot to give my condolences." He said. "I could have killed her when I found out so the fact that you forgave her so easily has me a bit baffled."

"Forgave her for what?" Stefan pressed.

Klaus laughed. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Stefan snapped.

"The fact that Danielle started her day by killing Elena." Klaus answered simply.

Damon's eyes widened as Rebekah laughed. Stefan just shook his head. "I've been speaking to Elena all day."

"Face to face?" Klaus asked.

"No."

"There hair's different so you can tell when they're in front of you but there voice is the same. Trust me, she's dead and Danielle killed her."

I stayed silent and then in a blur of movement Stefan picked up one of the stakes from the bag and slammed me against the wall holding it over my chest. I stayed frozen as my eyes locked on to his. "How could you?" He growled. Klaus grabbed Stefan by the shoulders and threw him backwards. Stefan jumped back on to his feet so Klaus ripped the stake from him and tossed it to Rebekah before he pinned him to the wall. "She was the one to drive the stake through Finn's heart not me." He hissed.

"What?" Rebekah snapped.

"I used Elena's stake to kill Finn, which is the only reason I handed over my stakes because he was only one I wanted dead. Well, him and Esther but I don't need a stake to kill her." I explained.

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah bit out.

"He helped your mother try to kill us, the fact that you think I'd let him live to try again is laughable."

"My brother and my doppelganger, you're really trying my patience, Danielle." Klaus stated.

I gritted my teeth and pulled my phone from my pocket and video calling Elena. When she answered her and Caroline could clearly be seen. "Dani, is everything okay?" She asked.

I turned the phone around to show both Klaus and Stefan. "Your precious doppelganger is alive and well. She's at the boarding house with Caroline."

Klaus let go of Stefan as I hung up the phone. "You told me she was dead." Klaus stated.

"You threatened my brother! I pissed at you, so I got my own back. But if it helps I did actually spend the day torturing her."

"Dani, I'm sorry." Stefan whispered wide eyed.

"Just get out Stefan. You just tried to kill me and right now I'm a second away from returning the favour so leave." I said calmly but menacingly.

"But Damon-" He started but Klaus cut him off.

"And because of that maybe I'll compel your brother to chew off his own tongue."

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan questioned.

"What is wrong with you?" Klaus retorted. "Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger, so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose as your friend." He chuckled then. "I really think you should be thanking me."

"ENOUGH!" Stefan snarled as he grabbed a stake from the inside of his coat and pinned Klaus to the wall.

But Klaus gripped his hand stopping him from staking him. "Step down or you both die." He said pronouncing each word carefully. Stefan glanced over at me before he reluctantly let go of Klaus and handed over the stake. "There, now you only have to get me the other two."

"This is ridiculous." Rebekah stated. "Dani, come on." We both walked over to Damon and while she released one side I released the other causing him to collapse on the ground. "I brought him here, I get to decide when he leaves." Then she turned to Stefan as I wrapped my arm around Damon and hauled him to his feet, supporting pretty much all of his weight. "Bring us the stakes and you both get to live. You can take your brother as a sign of good faith." Then she strolled forward and picked up both bags before leaving the room.

"Bring us the stakes. All of them, or I'll rage a war against everyone you love." Klaus threated. "I hope I'm being clear." Then he too left the room.

Stefan made a move to come and help me but I shook my head. "Go, I've got him." He looked at the ground sadly before disappearing from my sight.

"Thank you." Damon breathed out. "For coming back for me."

* * *

><p>"Damon's asleep, he's in his room." Stefan said as he walked in the room where I was sat staring in to the fire. "You haven't said much, since you got back."<p>

"I'll be a ball of sunshine once we get the stakes from Alaric." I replied.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated still not looking at him even though he'd moved to stand a few feet in front of me.

He sighed. "Please just let me explain."

"No, I don't need an explanation or an apology because today really cleared things in to perspective."

"What things?" He inquired.

I placed my glass down and stood up, finally facing him. "That if it comes down to it, you'll kill me to save Elena."

"No, I-" He started but I cut him off.

"You don't have to explain. I get it. I had countless times to kill Elena but I couldn't. Not because she was my sister, I had so many chances and opportunities but every time I thought of you. How crushed you'd be and how much you'd hate me for it and that's what stopped me."

"I know you'd kill me to save Klaus or Damon but I-" He tried again but I cut him off.

"I wouldn't, I'd let them both die if I had to, to save my best friend. But you wouldn't do the same. I just thought we were closer than that. But clearly I was wrong."

"We are! Please, just let me explain." He begged.

"Two minutes."

"I was upset and angry when I thought you'd killed her. I won't lie, I did want to kill you."

"Message received, you're two minutes have been cut short. You can leave now." I snapped.

"I wasn't finished." He protested. "I did want to kill you, but I couldn't. I literally couldn't. I hesitated. Even though I thought you'd killed the woman I love, I still couldn't kill you. So you're wrong, if it came down to you and Elena, I wouldn't kill you. Because you stuck by me when she didn't, which made me realise that girlfriends, or boyfriends in your case, they come and go but friends stay for eternity." I smiled as I hugged him tightly, burying my face in the crook as he hugged me back. "You're family." He whispered. "I could never kill you."

* * *

><p>I knocked on Rick's door and it swung open. "Hey." I smiled as I walked straight in. "I told you I'd kill Finn." I smirked.<p>

He put his hand over his heart and smiled. "I had the upmost faith."

"Just Esther to go but I really need the stake that I gave you and the one that Damon gave you. Otherwise Klaus is going to kill him and Stefan."

"Christ, I missed a lot." He breathed out.

"Yep, and once I hand the stakes over, I will bring a very expensive bottle of scotch and tell you all about it."

"I look forward to it." He smiled as he walked over to his bookcase and pulled the books from it. He handed one over to me and then frowned. "There's only one."

"I thought Damon gave you one."

"He did but it's not here."

"That's not funny, Rick." I stated.

"I'm not joking." He replied as he pulled every single book down. "It's gone."

"Maybe you just forgot what shelf you put it on." I reasoned as I moved towards him and helped him look.

"No, I didn't forget, and it's not here. A stake doesn't just disappear in to think air!" He said panicking.

"Who else did you tell? Has Damon come for it?"

"No, hasn't and I haven't told anyone. I'm the only one that knew." He stopped then and dragged his hand down his face.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm the only one that knew about it, Dani."

"No." I replied shaking my head. "You're telling me that you vampire-hating alter ego has stolen a stake that can kill me!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I jumped away from him then and watched him warily. "Dani, I'm not going to hurt you." He argued.

"You won't, he might." I stated.

"I'll find it." He promised.

"You do that, and while you're doing that I'll be in Denver, stopping this from happening to Jeremy."

"I'm sorry, Dani." He apologised.

"Don't be, just find the stake, please."

"I will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to SomebodyWhocares, Maddy Love Castiel, Laurafxox, Lourdes08, Aarolye, Princessabbie10, TheElegantFaerie, Chibichibi98, MsEmilyJulie, Psycho17, HoneyGee08, Edward Haters, TVDDamonSlover, storylover3, Destined 2RunWithTheWolves, KimmyWSmith, Stefanie (x3), Luli Cullen, Gb, TalkOrWalk, CharlotteAHJones, JellyBear7, Cassie-D 101, A. Alice-LaCasse, kykyxstandler, Katie, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, Supernatural-Girl17, Paris101 and Fiona (x2) for reviewing you guys are awesome! I'm one review away from 600, I can't believe it!<strong>_

_**Thursday's episode was so sad, I actually cried, really hope they find a way to save Alaric.**_

_**If anyone has seen Grey's anatomy, they did an episode where it was like an alternate universe and aspects had changed. When season 3 is finished I was thinking of doing a chapter like that, how it would have been different if Danielle hadn't gone back to mystic fall when she did. What do you think?**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :) x**_


	23. Heart Of Darkness

_**Sorry for the extremely late update, but exams have been hectic! What did you all think of the final?**_

_**I had the rest of this story planned out so differently but than after thinking back over the final; it made me change my mind.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**And for those of you who have read them, I am taking out some information from 'Stefan's Diaries' in this chapter. And to those of you who haven't read them, you should they're quite good.**_

* * *

><p>"Wow." I breathed out. "You suck at baseball, like big time."<p>

His head whipped round and he pulled the helmet from his head as a grin spread across his face. "Dani." He smiled before he dropped the bat and ran to the cage door, ripping it open and engulfing me in a hug. "You cut your hair." He pointed at my fringe. "It looks great."

"Most men never notice a woman's hair; you're worrying me Jer because those that do notice are usually gay." I chuckled.

"Shut up." He responded. "It's an easy change to spot."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." I reassured. "But just keep it in the closet until you have a little girl and call her Danielle." I joked.

"I'm not gay." He argued.

"Whatever you say." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head but a small smile played at his lips. "And for the record if I do have a kid, there's no way in hell I'm naming it after you."

"Why not? Danielle is a lovely name and I happen to be a very admired person. How fun would her life be to be named after her cool, fun-loving aunt?"

"Not happening." He stated so I pouted.

"Denver made you mean." I said through narrowed eyes.

"So what brings you all the way out here? Elena didn't try and kill you again, did she?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "Elena and I are okay again, I think. But Rick might try and kill me."

"Why would Alaric want to kill you?" He asked confused as we walked away from any prying ears.

"Because he has an alter ego hell bent on wiping out the vampire species." I said with a shrug.

"You're kidding right?" He inquired, shock plastered on his face.

"And now he has a stake that can kill me and the originals completely." I added.

"How's that even possible?"

"The white oak tree that they thought they burned had a sapling or something and that tree turned out to be used in the Wickery Bridge."

"I'm still confused as to how Alaric turned in to this." He breathed out.

"His ring." I replied as I pointed to his on his hand. "He died one too many times."

"So you're worried the same might happen to me?" He asked as his brow furrowed.

"You haven't died as many times as Rick, so no. You're not even on my radar yet."

"So why exactly are you here?"

"I missed my baby brother." I smirked so he rolled his eyes. "So what other fun things can we do in Denver?"

"Why don't you go and find a bar to drink in? I've already made plans with a friend." He replied apologetically.

"So, cancel."

"But he just got here." He responded looking over my head at someone in the distance. "I'll call you in an hour or two."

"Wow, the painful sting of rejection, from my own brother no less." I mocked.

"You'll get over it." He laughed.

I turned around then so we were side by side and I could see his friend. The smile was wiped from my face as I saw Kol stalking towards us with a baseball bat swung over his shoulder and a sinister smile plastered to his face. "Uh oh." I muttered. Even though I was the one who asked Kol to watch out for Jeremy, it didn't mean I wanted to see him, especially considering I'd killed his brother mere hours ago.

"Danielle, what a lovely surprise." Kol greeted cheerily.

"You two know each other?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"Your brother isn't exactly the brightest is he?" Kol laughed.

"I told you about Kol, he's one of Klaus' brothers." I said shaking my head at Jeremy in amusement.

"I thought that was a different Kol." He admitted.

"Kol isn't exactly a common name." I smirked.

"It's original." Kol chuckled. "Just like me."

"So we're kind of beating around the bush here." I pointed out. "Just say what you want to say and lets get it over with."

"My car back would be nice." He stated. I chucked remembering how I'd took his car from Miami when I'd decided to go back to mystic falls.

"But I like that car."

"I don't care." He snapped.

"I don't suppose you'd settle for a compromise?" I suggested.

"Sure." He replied smiling brightly. "Give me back my car or I'll kill your brother."

With a heavy sigh I reluctantly handed over the car keys. "And to think I was starting to consider you my friend."

"You killed Finn."

"What are you going on about?" Jeremy asked as Kol and I faced off.

"Trust me when I say you need to stay out of this one." I responded.

"No!" He snapped.

"Listen to your sister." Kol stated.

"Who's Finn?" Jeremy questioned.

"You killed my brother and I was going to kill yours, but… he's kind of grown on me… so I decided to take out my revenge on you."

"Like hell you are!" Jeremy hissed moving to stand in front of me.

I shoved him to the side softly and narrowed my eyes. "Seriously Jeremy, do you want him to kill you?" I turned my attention back to Kol then. "Neither of us can die, I did kill your brother, fairs fair; so take your best shot."

Kol smirked before he swung the bat, striking the side of my legs and breaking the bat in to pieces. I hissed in pain as my bone snapped and I fell to the ground. I pushed the bone back in to place and Jeremy pulled me to my feet. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled out as he glared at Kol.

Kol ignored him and waved to someone behind us. "Looks like you're still not trusted." He said smirking out me.

I frowned in confusion and turned around to see what he meant. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I spat as Damon and Elena's panicked faces came towards us. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see Jeremy." Elena answered glancing warily at Kol.

"What are you doing here?" Damon inquired.

"Rick has a weapon that can kill me, what do you think I'm doing here?"

"Awww, a family argument." Kol laughed as he pulled a metal bat from a box of them. "Let's hope yours will end better than my families do."

"I'm sure they will, considering this isn't technically an argument." I said with a shrug.

"Jeremy come on, we should leave." Elena urged.

"Are you going to try and kill me as well?" He snapped.

"You told him that?" Elena questioned.

"Of course." I said matter-of-factly. "However, Jeremy I also just said we're fine again. There's really no need to hold grudges." Jeremy still looked unconvinced as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Kol smirked before he turned to address Damon. "Well, I've already punished Danielle for killing my brother but you also had some involvement so it's only fair I hurt you too." He swung the aluminium bat, connecting to the side of Damon's face. Damon groaned as he collapsed to the ground but as Kol went to swing again Damon grabbed a piece of the discarded wooden bat and pierced it through his heart. His body greyed as he fell to the floor.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked moving to stand beside me.

"No." Damon bit out as he pulled himself to his feet. "But it'll buy us some time."

"You're panicking over nothing." I pointed out to Elena who was staring at Kol, looking rather pale. "Kol's like a fly, really annoying and pesky but extremely easy to outsmart."

"Say's the hybrid who can't die by an ordinary stake." Damon replied snarkily. "But unlike you, Kol can easily kill the rest of us. So, come on. We're leaving."

I ignored Damon and Elena and turned to Jeremy. "I don't suppose you know where he lives, do you?" He nodded hesitantly. "Good, text me it." I told him as I bent down, pulling the piece of wood from Kol's chest before lifting him over my shoulder.

"I'll just show you." He offered.

I shook my head. "Just go with Elena. I'll meet up with you later." I promised.

He nodded as he started to follow after Elena who was heading towards Damon's car that was parked on the side of the road. "Will you be okay?" Damon asked softly as he glanced at Kol.

"Yeah, like you said it takes an extra special stake to kill me and that's currently in mystic falls." I smirked.

* * *

><p>I tapped my nails impatiently against the reception desk. The beefy looking man behind the counter seemed oblivious to my presence as he continued to bob his head along to the music booming through his earphones. Impatiently, I reached forward and ripped his earphones out. He jumped up, startled, but he smiled as soon as his eyes settled on me. "How may I help you, beautiful?" He leered as his eyes raked over my body shamelessly.<p>

"I need a room." I answered nonchalantly.

"We're fresh out of rooms, sorry." He replied, clearly not sorry.

I let out an annoyed breath of air. "You're serious?" I questioned.

"Yes." He responded with a weird gleam in his eyes. "But I might be persuaded to let you share my room." He added in what was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"I would rather rip out my own heart." I smirked.

"But how are you going to admit your undying love for me, when you have no heart?" I turned around to see Damon leaning against the wall a giant smirk plastered on his face.

"I won't that's the point." I retorted.

Damon rolled his eyes before saying. "Come on, my rooms this way."

"Dude! I saw her first!" The guy behind the counter cried out.

"Dude, really?" Damon scoffed. "The fact that you even think you have a chance with her is laughable. You need your head testing." Ignoring the both of them, I walked towards the stairs. It was seconds later that Damon caught up to me. "The nerve of that guy." Damon snorted as he shook his head, seemingly in his own world.

"What floor are we on?" I asked.

Damon took a hold of my upper arm and led me down a hallway. He let go and pointed towards a door. "Elena and Jeremy are in there and I'm" He smirked pointing to another door just down the hall. "there, feel free to stop by for a drink or something else…" He trailed off as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Goodnight Damon." I smirked before tapping lightly on the door.

Damon reached behind him and in to his back pocket before pulling out a key card. "Just in case you change your mind." He shrugged as he handed it to me before turning on his heel and walking away towards his room. "Just remember" He called over his shoulder with a wink. "I sleep naked." Then he disappeared behind the door.

The door swung open then and Jeremy appeared. "Oh, hey, it's you. Come on in." He smiled as he let me slide past him before shutting the door behind him.

"Two single beds." I pointed out. "Were do you suppose I sleep?"

They both looked down sheepishly. "We kind of figured you were going to stay with Kol." Elena replied.

"How is Kol?" Jeremy inquired.

"He's fine, he's Kol, he bounces back."

"Damon got a double room so we can just ask him to swap and you and I can have that room." Elena reasoned.

"Yeah, because Damon's really going to give up a double bed in favour of a single one and sharing a room with Jeremy." I replied sarcastically.

"True." Elena smiled.

"I'll just share with Damon, he has alcohol anyway." I shrugged.

"Won't that be weird?" Elena questioned softly.

"Only one way to find out." I responded. "Sleep well kiddies."

"Aren't I technically older than you?" Elena asked.

I was silent for a moment before I started laughing. "I'll give you that one."

I slipped the key card in to the door and pulled the handle down before sauntering in. Damon was slouched back in a chair with his feet propped up on the table and his shirt unbuttoned. "I knew you'd see things my way." He smirked before passing me a plastic cup with whiskey in it. I kicked my wedged ankle boots off and settled down on the bed. I let out a sigh as I swallowed everything in the cup before tossing it back to Damon. Damon tossed it in the trash along with his own before joining me on the bed. "This is much more comfortable, don't you think?" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"Why does it not surprise me that you were framed for the 'Jack the ripper' attacks?" I laughed.<p>

"Key word being framed." Damon pointed out.

"How did that even happen?" I inquired taking a sip from the bottle of whiskey before handing it back to Damon.

"I was in London, living among the rich and wealthy as Damon de Sangue or translated its Damon of blood." He explained.

I chuckled again. "That is incredibly cheesy."

He laughed as well. "At the time I thought it was smart. Honestly, I was quite proud of it." He admitted. "Anyway, on with the story. A vampire called Samuel and his dimwit of a brother had it out for me and Stefan, mainly me. They killed the girls and blamed it on me. Stefan and I loathed each other at the time but we were forced to join forces to save my good name." He continued.

"Why did they have it out for you?"

"The root of all my problems: Katherine." He answered. "Apparently they were in love and then she moved to America and she died because of Stefan and I."

"Did she love him?"

"You and I both know her one true love was Stefan." I studied his face looking for any sign of resentment or bitterness but to my surprise I saw a ghost of a smile. "I suppose I should be grateful, if she'd have loved me back, we'd have left mystic falls behind and I would have never have gotten to know you." We were silent for a few minutes before Damon took a large mouthful from the bottle before handing it over to me. "Has Stefan told you about any of his life?" He asked, successfully changing the subject.

"Some." I answered. "Most from his vampire days, the parts he remembers at least."

"What about his human days? Did he tell you he was…?" He trailed off.

I smiled in pride at the way Damon didn't want to divulge Stefan's secrets unless he already had. "Engaged? Yeah, he did." Damon had an unreadable expression on his face before taking the bottle from me and taking long gulps. "Rosalyn, but Katherine killed her."

"He always felt guilty about that." Damon stated. "Why didn't you stay with Kol anyway?"

"He was irritating me." I said. "Kept asking me questions of why I killed Finn."

Damon tilted his head to the side and scrutinized me carefully. "You feel guilty." I merely shrugged in response. Damon sighed. "You turned in to a vampire; you remember the stuff I compelled you to forget." He stated. "Why don't we ever talk about it?"

"Because it doesn't matter; it doesn't change anything." I responded. "Why are you even here, Damon?" I questioned. "We both know it's not just to see Jeremy."

"We're here to see if Jeremy can get in touch with Rose." He answered.

My brows furrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"Katherine turned Stefan and I, and Rose turned her. We need to figure out who turned her to find out which original sired our bloodline." He explained.

"Why?"

"Because if Rick does kill one of them, I don't want to be panicking and wondering if I'm going to die."

I nodded, happy with his answer. "Okay."

"On Rose's last day, she spent it in paradise, soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. Then when death came, she didn't fear it. That's how I want to die, with no regrets or loose ends."

"She tried to rip out my throat. That doesn't sound like paradise." I muttered.

"I gave her a dream." He clarified.

"You never told me that." I whispered.

"It wasn't about you." He replied.

I turned on my side, so I was facing him. "Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people _see_ good they _expect _good." He stated. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations." He added, turning his head to lock eyes with me.

"I never expected anything from you, except trust. If I had of wanted the good-boy type I would have gone after Matt." I responded softly.

Damon's hand slowly crept up to mine and he carefully started to thread our fingers together. For a moment I let him but then I jumped of the bed as fast as lightening and disappeared from the room, slamming the door behind me. I took deep calming breath as I leant my forehead against the wall outside, my nails digging in to the grimy wallpaper. The door opened and shut softly once again and I knew Damon was behind me. "Why do you do that?" I ordered through gritted teeth.

"Do what?" He asked softly.

"Make me care." I bit out. "I try so hard not to care, then one look at you and all I can do is feel!"

"You can't not care." Damon stated. "You might try to change for Klaus, so you can be ruthless killers together, but caring is who you are."

"Don't." I pleaded.

"Why not?" He argued.

"Just don't."

"Do you and Klaus even have proper conversations like us? Do you laugh like us?" He questioned but I stayed silent. "You don't need to answer, I already know. You and Klaus are just sex. You can't base a relationship on just sex."

I reared me head back and slammed it against the wall as I let out a low growl. Before I could double guess my actions I'd whirled round and bounded towards Damon, kissing him fiercely. Damon responded, just as passionately, and walked us both backwards until my back was pressed roughly against the wall. He pulled away and started to trail hot, open mouthed kisses across my neck and collarbone, sucking on the skin till it turned red and then letting it heal. I wound my hands in to his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine, letting out a moan of approval. Damon growled against my mouth as his tongue battled against mine. His hands slid down and cupped my bum cheeks, lifting me from the ground. I took the hint and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Someone cleared there throat loudly so we broke apart breathing heavily. I stared at Jeremy as Damon reluctantly placed me back down on the floor. "I'm sorry, I just-" Before I'd even finished the sentence I'd pushed past both of them and ran down the stairs. The fresh air was refreshing and cleared my head as I leant against the wall outside.

"What are you doing?" My head snapped up and locked on to Jeremy who was frowning at me.

"My life would be so much easier if I knew the answer to that question." I mumbled.

"Do you know why Damon and Elena are here?" He inquired softly.

"So you can speak to Rose and find out who sired our bloodline." I answered.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, before opening it again. "Rose said that she's rooting for you and Damon."

"So?" I pressed annoyed at where this conversation was leading.

"Who else is there to root for?" He questioned. I stayed silent because he already knew the answer to that. "Do you love him?"

"Can we not talk about this right now, please?" I begged. "I get it, you have an opinion about it, join the cue because so does everyone else."

"If we find out that Klaus didn't sire your bloodline then Damon's going to kill him." Jeremy stated.

I froze and my eyes widened. I shook my head in disbelief. "He can't."

Jeremy let out a long sigh and took a hold of my arm turning me to face him before placing his hands supportively on my shoulders. "I'm telling you this because you're my sister and I love you. Rose was turned by someone called Mary Porter, she's currently living in Kansas."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Thank you." I breathed out.

"I'm still telling Damon and Elena, you just have a head start." He clarified.

* * *

><p>"Mary." Damon stated as he stared at the body staked to the wall.<p>

"Quite contrary." Kol mocked from the chair as he turned on the lights. Damon and Elena both whirled around to stare at Kol but then their gaze flickered to me leaning against the wall. "Shame about Mary." Kol smirked standing up from his chair. "She used to be a blast, I don't quite know what happened. I fear the time she spent with my family might have ruined her."

"You think too much of yourself, Kol." I responded.

"We ruined you didn't we." He said with smirk.

"I was already ruined, just needed a little push."

Kol chuckled before turning back to Damon and Elena. "Mary here was a bit of an original groupie."

"And were you her favourite?" Elena questioned.

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But wait… it might have been Rebekah, and there was also a Klaus period and let's not forget the Elijah affair."

"And let's be honest, who can blame her for that. The guy oozes sex appeal and barely uses it, it's a real pity and his hair." I added.

"Danielle told me that you're trying to find out who you're descended from and now you'll never know." Kol explained as he picked up the metal bat from the side. "So, where did we leave off?" he questioned before swinging the bat and hitting the side of Damon's legs.

Damon dropped to the ground with a murderous expression on his face. But Kol didn't give him time to react only swung the bat again and again. "Elena get out of here!" He groaned out.

Elena took off but Kol appeared in front of her. "According to my brother you're off limits. Please don't test me."

His hand shot out but I moved in-between them and grabbed his arm. "Kol." I warned.

Kol smirked before his other arm grabbed my shoulder and his legs kicked out mine from underneath me before he threw me viciously to the ground. Damon was on his feet again then and gripped Kol by the throat. "Don't touch her." He hissed.

Kol merely pushed him and sent him flying in to the opposite wall. "Oh dear, I hit a nerve." Kol mocked. "Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother and you humiliated me. Danielle took her punishment and now it's your turn." He raised the bat again and struck Damon in the back.

But when he raised it once again I jumped to my feet and ripped the bat from his grasp before whacking him in the face with it. His head snapped violently to the side and he flew in to the wall. Before he could collapse to the ground I had him pinned to the wall, my amber eyes blazing fury. "I allowed you to hit me once purely for the fact that I killed your brother, but to think I'd let you hit me again!"

He chuckled. "There's that Petrova fire." I rolled my eyes as I felt my fangs retract, so I slowly loosened my grip on him and moved away. "My brother and Damon don't deserve you."

I laughed. "And why's that?"

"Klaus doesn't see the good in you and Damon doesn't see the bad." He explained. "They know how much you despise what Katherine did to Stefan and Damon and what Tatia did to Nikklaus and Elijah, and yet that's exactly what they're making you do. They're naive, and soon enough you'll realise that and leave them both."

"Then enlighten me Kol, who should I be with? You?" I smirked as Elena watched our interaction curiously and Damon stared with an unreadable expression.

"Well, the sex would certainly be great." We both laughed at that before he added. "But no, Stefan."

"Stefan?" Elena questioned in shock.

Kol nodded, clearly amused with the expression on her and Damon's faces. "Mmhmm, he sees the good and bad parts in Danielle and accepts her for them and vice versa."

"They're friends." Damon growled out as he pulled himself up to his feet. "Just friends."

Kol laughed again. "Isn't that how all epic love stories start, with best friends."

"Well, as amusing as this conversation is, I believe we're even; so you can leave." I responded.

Kol nodded. "Thanks for the tip off."

"And?" I pressed.

"For staking her as well." He added.

"The pleasure was all mine." I purred.

"And if you do realise my brother and Damon are idiots, what do you say you and I go back to Miami?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smirked. "I'll keep you posted." He winked before disappearing out the door.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Damon roared as he turned his furious eyes on me.

"Elena go wait in the car with Jeremy, Damon and I need to have a _serious _talk." Elena looked at me, then at Damon before looking back at me before reluctantly strolling out of the room. "You lied to me today." I stated.

"For good reason." He hissed.

"You planned on killing Klaus if he wasn't the one to create your bloodline."

"He deserves to die, Dani and I'm going to be the one to kill him."

"I can't let you do that!" I growled.

"Why because you have great sex? That's not a good reason!" He snarled, his eyes black with anger.

"BECAUSE I THINK I LOVE HIM!" I yelled.

Damon's face dropped as he stared at me, his expression filled with shock, anger and most of all... hurt. We gazed at each other for a few more tense moments before he nodded slowly. "Okay." He breathed out. "I can't do this anymore. I love you, more than you know but I can't fight for you anymore, especially when it's clear I'm fighting a losing battle. It hurts too much." He sucked in a huge mouthful of air and let it out as he ran his hand through his hair and desperately tried to blink back tears. "I want you to choose him or me?"

I lone tear escaped his eye and trickled down his cheek so I stepped forward and wiped it away as I cupped his cheek. "Damon-" I said softly, blinking back my own tears now.

"But we both know you've already chosen. I broke your heart and you won't risk me doing that again. So, you're going to choose him. You kissed me, what was that about?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I'm just trying to figure out my feelings."

"Hmm, and you thought that kissing me would help with that. Or that I'd screw it up so you wouldn't have to. Am I wrong?" His voice held a hint of anger now.

"Damon-" I pleaded once more.

"Am I wrong?" He pressed in a much stronger voice.

"It's what you do, Damon." I answered softly. "You sabotage things. Every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out."

"What if I didn't?" He questioned, the anger completely gone from his voice. "What if there was no bump?"

"That the problem, Damon." I whispered. "There's always going to be a bump."

Nodding slowly, more tears rolled down his face as he took another deep breath to calm himself. "I love you, and I mean it when I say that I wish you an eternity of happiness… with him." His voice broke on the last word and before I'd realised it, he'd vanished and I was standing alone, the tears flowing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>The car ride was unbelievably tense. Elena was in the front with Damon while I sat, with my head pressed against the window, in the back with Jeremy. Elena had tried to strike up conversation but it had fallen on deaf ears. "Kol defiantly took his car back then?" Jeremy asked me quietly.<p>

I raised my head and smiled meekly at him. "Yeah, real shame too, I loved that car."

It went silent again until Elena spoke once again. "Alaric's alright isn't he?" She asked Damon.

That perked my interest. "Why? What happened?" I questioned worried.

"Stefan spent the day with Alaric, trying to find out where the stake is." Elena explained as Damon still stayed silent.

"Meaning he spent the whole day torturing Rick until his alter ego felt like confessing." I clarified. Elena nodded grimly as I caught her gaze in the rear view mirror.

"He tried to call you." Damon whispered not taking his eyes off the road. "He wanted to explain."

I pulled my phone from my pocket and realised I did have five missed calls from him. "My phone's on silent." I replied just as quietly.

"Will you be moving back home now, Dani?" Elena inquired.

I opened my mouth to reply but I watched as Damon tensed and his knuckles turned white from gripping the wheel so tightly. I closed my mouth and shrugged before resting my head against the window again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy POV.<strong>

I turned my head to see Rose sat between Dani and I. "Are we there yet?" She asked smiling before glancing at Damon and then Dani. "Don't tell them I'm here." She told me, I nodded as I closed my mouth to stop myself from replying. "They had a fight. I know you want to stop it, protect her from the both of them. But you're young; you don't see what I see. It's not that she makes Damon a better person, and she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, her beliefs. Klaus is different. He lets her make her own decisions; he gives her freedom to make her own choices, even if they're wrong. He helps her grow. But they will both either be the best thing for her or the worst. Sadly, Damon already proved what he was. But he knows that and he wants to change, but she has to be the one to give him a reason to do that." Without saying another word she disappeared from the car, leaving me to watch Dani sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle POV.<strong>

"Stop the car." I said.

Abruptly, Damon hit the brakes and the car stopped. "But we're not home yet." Jeremy argued in confusion.

"I know." I responded as I opened the door and slid out. "But I'm in serious need of a drink."

"I'll come with you." He smiled as he started to unbuckle his seat belt.

"Alone." I clarified.

He nodded with a weak smile before I turned around, slammed the door and crossed the road as I entered the mystic grill. "You okay?" Matt questioned from behind the bar.

"Just get me a bottle of scotch please." I said with a shake of my head as I placed the money on the counter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He inquired as he placed it down in front of me.

"I just want to drink until I can't remember my own name."

"Just like the good old days." He smiled.

"Exactly." I agreed as I took a long swig, relinquishing in the burn as it travelled down my throat. I moved away from the bar and sat down in the darkened corner.

"Do you mind if I join?"

"Yes." I answered, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart." Klaus replied as he sat down anyway.

"I'm really not in the mood." I said tiredly.

"You'll be happy to know Stefan found the other stake and Rebekah is on her way to retrieve it as we speak."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"The cave where my siblings and I used to play as children, the place no vampire can enter." He explained.

"You have to admit, it's a very good place to hide it." I smiled as I took another drink from my bottle.

"It's a very annoying place to hide it." He corrected.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? Because I _really _want to be alone."

He reached across the table and took a hold of my hand. I stared at our joined hands and gulped but I made no attempt to remove my hand from his. "My sister and I are leaving town."

"What?" I blurted.

"Come with me. We can travel around the world together. Free from the judgement of your friends and family, we can be together, forever."

I leant across the table and cupped his cheek before gently pressing my lips to his. "I love you." I whispered and his eyes lit up. "But I still love Damon as well."

"Which is why we need to get out of this town, get away from him, where you can get over those feeling for him."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly. "Kol said something to me today."

"Kol says a lot of things, just ignore him." He smiled.

"But what he said was true. You only see the bad in me and Damon only sees the good."

He frowned as he gripped my hand tighter. "Well, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"But he's right." I argued. "I love you, but I can't be with you." His body tensed and his eyes turned cold but I still continued. "I need someone who sees the good and stops me from being bad. If I leave with you, I'll become a ruthless killer and I don't want that. I'm sorry."

"No, I won't let you do this." He growled. "We're supposed to be together. We love each other."

"I won't be Tatia or Katherine." I replied sternly, blinking back more tears. "I have to choose."

"Choose me. I love you. We're perfect for each other. Damon will only break your heart again. He will never love you like I do. Elena was his Katherine substitute and you're his Elena substitute. He doesn't love you like I do."

"But I'm just your Tatia substitute." I said softly.

"No, that's not how I see you." He argued stubbornly.

"I've already chosen." I whispered.

"NO!" He roared as he grabbed the bottle of scotch and threw it, letting it smash in to the wall, scaring most of the customers.

"Everything okay here?" Matt asked panicked as he ran over to us.

I kept my eyes trained on Klaus as I said. "Yeah, everything's fine." Matt nodded before moving a few feet away, out of hearing range but he still kept a close eye on us. "Look at you." I stated snatching my hand away from his grasp. "You're shouting and throwing things when we're not even together. If we were in a proper relationship and we had an argument how do I know you wouldn't shove a dagger through my back?" I questioned.

"I would never do that to you." He replied sternly as his blue eyes locked on to mine.

"I'm sure you said that about your siblings at one point." I retorted.

"That's different." He debated. "They turned their backs on me."

"So I'd only have to worry if I decided to leave you." I clarified.

"That would never happen." He stated but I just shook my head.

"You can't see in to the future." I said quietly as I stood up.

Klaus grabbed my arm as I went to move past him. "Don't do this!" He begged through gritted teeth as his own eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as I stroked his cheek gently. "The sooner you leave town the better." I added in a much more confident voice.

"He'll only break your heart again. He'll be the one to turn you in to the ruthless killer you despise being." He yelled as soon as I reached the door. I paused mid-step before letting out a shallow breath and exiting the grill.

* * *

><p>I sat on the makeshift chair, which was a tree stump and stared at the flames contained in the metal bin. After my talk with Klaus, I'd found myself near the graveyard where the druggies usually hang out. Lucky for me they'd seemed to have dispersed or at least passed out somewhere nearby but the fire was still lit. "Bad day for you too?"<p>

I frowned in confusion before looking up at the shadows. A grin spread across my face as he stepped in to the light, I jumped up from the stump and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?" I questioned as I pulled back.

Tyler smiled at me. "I'm back."

"For good?" I asked eagerly.

"I hope so." He grinned. "Anyway, I heard you killed an original."

"Did you expect any less?" I smirked.

"Caroline also said that all the people sired from him died as well." I nodded. "Damon wants to kill Klaus, none of you were sired from him but I was."

"I won't let that happen." I stated sternly. "I already stopped him from finding out who started his bloodline. Damon won't risk taking that chance."

"Why are you sat out here anyway?" He inquired as we both sat down on the tree stump.

"An extremely bad day." I answered. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you and Caroline be at it like bunnies now?"

He chuckled before frowning. "Why did Klaus give Caroline a bracelet? Has something been happening while I've been away."

I rolled my eyes. "It was for me, but I forgot Caroline's birthday and I wrote my name on it as well and then I gave it her."

"Oh." Realisation dawned on him then. "Shit." He cursed. "I think I need to apologise."

"I think that'd be for the best." I laughed.

"I'll do it tomorrow." He shrugged. "I don't suppose I could stay at yours?"

"Sure, Stefan and Damon won't care."

He frowned and his whole body tensed. "You moved in with the Salvatore's."

"Yeah." I smirked as I stood up and pulled him up with me before linking my arm through his. "I had a massive falling out with Elena. I forgot you missed all that. Wow." I mused. "We have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

><p>"Hey Stef." I greeted as I strolled through the door. He glanced up from staring in to the fire and then his gaze flickered to Tyler. "I swear I'm not sneaking in a guy." I joked with my hands raised in surrender. "Ty just needed a place to stay, I figured you wouldn't mind."<p>

Stefan smiled. "Just pick a room, there's plenty to choose from."

"Thanks." Tyler replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." He leant forward and kissed my cheek. "Thanks again, Stefan." Then he disappeared up the stairs.

"What?" I asked as Stefan gazed at where Tyler had just gone with an unreadable expression on his face.

Stefan turned back to me then, smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes as I moved towards the minibar and poured us both a drink before handing it to him and taking a sip of mine. "Klaus told me you got the stake."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, I did try and ring."

"I know, Damon told me. It's not the fact that you didn't tell me what you were doing it's the fact that yesterday you said you were giving up on killing Klaus. You said that to my face and then today I found out you were planning on killing him if he hadn't sired your bloodline."

Stefan shook his head. "That was Damon's plan, not mine." He clarified as I sat down on the couch. "I was trying to find the stake purely so Alaric couldn't use it on you. I was going to hand it over to Klaus from the start." I nodded and Stefan stepped forward so he was standing right in from of me. "You know Damon's drinking himself in to coma as we speak." I shrugged. "He told me what happened, that you've chosen."

"Can we not talk about this, Stefan? I haven't had nearly as much to drink as I'd like."

"I'm probably out of line saying this." He started. "Your family… but so is Damon and I'm thinking of him when I say this... I think you should leave town with Klaus. Damon's strong, but watching you parade around town with Klaus _will _break him."

I grinned at Stefan. "I remember when you two used to pretend to hate each other." He smiled with me before sitting down next to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He replied.

"Personally, who do you think I should pick? And please don't just pick Damon because he's your brother."

Stefan turned his head to lock eyes with me. "Klaus loves you, I don't doubt that but his hybrids will always come first to him. His army is more important to him than even his family… To Damon, you give him a reason to get up in the morning. It's not because he's my brother, I'm basing it on your happiness. I still remember how happy Damon made you when you were together. And you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you." I beamed.

"What does my opinion matter anyway? You've already chosen." He responded.

"I just wanted to double check that I was making the right decision."

"So is this goodbye?" Stefan asked sadly.

I rolled my eyes as I cupped Stefan's face so we were eye to eye. "I choose him, Stefan... I choose Damon."

* * *

><p>"Twice in one day, aren't I lucky." Damon muttered as he walked out of his bathroom, shirtless, and saw me leaning against the door. "I get it. I don't need the 'it's not you, it's me' speech."<p>

"Do you remember the 80s decade dance?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" He mocked. "You practically attacked me for 'sacrificing' Bonnie."

"Do you remember what happened after that?" I pressed.

"Mmhmm, we had sex." He smirked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Before that." I smiled. "You said something."

"I say a lot of things; you're going to have to be _way _more specific." He replied picking up a bottle of bourbon from the side and chugging it down.

"You said 'you'll always choose me'."

"Your point?" He retorted.

"Klaus and I would have a long relationship." I said softly, causing Damon to tense. "But you and I, we'll last an eternity."

Damon's head snapped up then and his red, bloodshot eyes locked on to mine. "What?" He breathed out.

"I love you Damon and I can't live without you; I don't want to live without you… I choose you… I'll always choose you." I whispered before closing the distance between us and locking my lips with his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry again for the late update, and sorry for any mistakes, I haven't had time to check it because I'd rather just give you something to read.<strong>_

_**Thank you to Ann4ever17, dragonrain618, DevilInWhite, TVDDamonSLover, SomebodyWhoCares, Amber, Lourdes08, susl, Psycho17, anoyoumus, Maddy Love Castiel, Fiona, princessabbie10, Number1Stefanfan, Aarolye, DGfleetfox, JennyDunn, MsEmilyJulie, Mia Salvatore, Destined2RunWithTheWolves, grapejuice101, HoneyGee08, Aria-DiaFrancescantonio, Luli Cullen, Corrupted Subduction, Supernatural-Girl17, kykyxstandler, chibichibi98, anon, Fiona, storylover3 and marril96 fpr reviewing you guys are amazingly awesome and please keep them coming.**_

_**Please review I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. As I said at the beginning I had originally planned this chapter different but seeing Damon so broken in the season final I had to change it.**_

_**It would be brilliant if i could reach 1000 reviews with these last few chapters :) My exams are nearly over (only 2 weeks) so i'll try to update sooner.**_

_**Sophie :D**_


	24. Do Not Go Gentle

_**Words can't express how sorry I am for how long this chapter took for me to write. I was really busy and then when I did sit down to write I had a small case of writers block. But thank you for all the reviews and people PMing me about it, it really helped me to know that people have been waiting patiently for this chapter. I hope you like it and I'll try not to take too long to update next time.**_

_**Thank you to susl, ME D, peaches2010, storylover3, Katie, TVDDamonSlover, vampirela69, TheElegnatFaerie, MaddyLoveCastiel, Luli Cullen, Aarolye, Supernatural-Girl17, Vm Salvatore, NataliaMikaelson, SomebodyWhoCares, grapejuice101, Ryn of Magic, Cupcakelover56, SilverMoonlit, DivineOrder, OsnapitzKatt, Psycho17, Marril96, Cassie-D 101, AudreyDarke96, HoneyGee08, Sophie, Number1StefanFan, purpleXorchid, kykyxstandler, loveisthewayforme, Laurafxox, mel, Second Star, Mia Salvatore, MsEmilyJulie, sleepyfan, 5alvatore, XxChrissyMissyxX, crazycatfishlol123, XxChrissyMissyxX LadyUrumi, Guest, JennyDunn, Guest, little miss Petrova, sonotalady, TVDlover87654, , Brittbrat1234, SerenaDanaRed08, Shannon the Original, guest, guest, foreversilenced92, I3ELIJAH, Kim-loves-boybands-and-tvshows, MusicalLover17 and winxgirl1997 especically for reviewing you guys are awesome!**_

_**This story has had 96,238 views, 274 favourites and 273 alerts which is absolutely phenomenal so thank you to every one of you!**_

* * *

><p>"Where have you been I've been calling all morning?" I half opened my eyes to see Damon standing by the window, shirtless but with black jeans hanging low on his hips.<p>

"Yeah, sorry about that." Rick apologised over the line. "I just needed to get my head together."

Damon turned to me and smiled widely when he saw I was awake. "I take it Rebekah got the stake."

"I don't know." Rick replied. "I woke up alone; there was no sign of it."

Damon sighed, looking away from me again. "What now?"

"Well, you could come back to bed for starters." I butted in.

He turned around to me with a giant smirk plastered on his face as he still continued to listen to Rick. "I think I need to get out of town, somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out, which means I'm still a threat to everyone."

"I don't think right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Rick." Damon responded.

"I'm stocked up on Bonnie herbs, so I should be fine." He argued.

"Give me the phone." I ordered Damon.

Damon frowned but handed it over anyway. "If you leave your apartment before I get there, I'll only track you down." I growled.

"But, Dani, I'm still a threat you."

"You can't do much damage to me without that stake and Rebekah currently has that. I'll be there in ten, you still better be there." I replied in to the phone before hanging up before he could reply. I tossed Damon his phone back and picked up his discarded shirt before slipping it over my body.

Before I could make it to the door Damon's strong arms encircled my waist trapping me against his hard chest. "Just leave Rick to his own devices and come back to bed." He purred as he started to trail kisses across my neck.

"No, I really need to go." I moaned as I wiggled out of his grip. "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

"You better." He smirked. "Are we by any chance going to the decade dance tonight?"

"Is that tonight?" He nodded. "If I say no Caroline will just pester and blackmail me in to going so to save all the drama, yes we're going."

"I guess I'll have to dig out my 20's clothes then." He smiled.

"Can't wait." I smirked. "I however will need to go shopping because unfortunately I wasn't alive in that decade."

"Here." Damon smiled as he walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer before pulling out a wad of cash. "Treat yourself. What's mine is yours."

I smiled I took it from him and tiptoed to kiss him softly on the lips. "In other words stop by the lingerie store and go all out."

He smirked against my lips as his mouth attacked mine. "You know me too well." He breathed as he pulled back.

"I'll see you later." I chuckled as I turned away from him and headed back to the door.

"One last thing." He called.

"What?" I questioned as I looked over my shoulder.

"I love you." He smiled.

I couldn't help but grin back at him. "I love you too." I whispered before disappearing from the room and heading back to mine where all my clothes were.

As I rounded the corner I ran smack in to a hard chest. "Whoa!" Tyler chuckled as his hands shot out to steady me. "Do you usually walk around this house half naked?" He asked with a frown as his eyes scraped over my body.

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

"Why else do you think we let her stay?" Stefan chuckled from the doorway to his room.

Tyler's frown deepened while I moved past him and smirked at Stefan. "And there's me thinking you keep me around for my awesome personality and sense of humour."

He smiled as he shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint but you're just eye candy."

I mock gasped and placed a hand over my heart. "You wound me Stef, here I thought we had a beautiful friendship that will last eternity." Stefan laughed so I turned my attention to Tyler, who's frown had deepened. "Will you be going to the decade dance to night? Or are you still hiding from Klaus?"

Tyler smiled at that. "I can't hide forever. And I also need to apologise to Caroline."

"That you do." I agreed.

"What are you still doing here?" Damon questioned as he exited his room now fully dressed.

"They were distracting me." I defended glaring from Tyler to Stefan. "If Rick's psycho alter ego kills someone before I get there I'm blaming you two." I pointed out before I quickly disappeared in to my room. I dressed in record time, in black skinny jeans, a red halter top, brown leather jacket and 6 inch black heels.

I "borrowed" Stefan's car and once I was out of hearing range I rang him. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello Danielle."

"Hey, Elijah." I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"I'm presuming you're ring because you want something and not to catch up." He responded.

I frowned and took a deep breath before answering. "… I need a favour."

* * *

><p>I knocked on Rick's door rather impatiently. As soon as the door knob was turned I barged in. I strode right past him and sat down at the head of the kitchen table slamming a bottle of scotch down. "You didn't leave." I stated as he walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out two glasses before joining me at the table. "I'll admit, I'm a little surprised."<p>

He chuckled but chose not to answer, instead he gestured to the bottle. "It's a little early don't you think."

I shrugged as I filled both of our glasses. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

He smirked as we both took a sip. "So you're here to stop me from leaving?" He questioned.

"No, if I did that I'd just be a hypocrite." I responded. "But I'm here to offer friendly advice on why running away from your problems is a really bad idea."

"Says you." He retorted.

"Exactly!" I cheered. "Take it from someone who knows. I have run away countless times since I was twelve and my problems never went away." My smile slowly diminished from my face. "… In fact they usually got worse. Everyone else would move on and forget but I wouldn't

"I'm still a threat to everyone in this town." He argued.

"So where better to be than with me?" I smirked. "If your alter ego comes out to play, I can just knock you unconscious."

"But that isn't going to help." He pointed out. "Nothing is going to help me. You can't babysit me for the rest of my life until I learn to control it."

"True." I agreed finishing the rest of my drink and topping it up again. "But I can however babysit you tonight. It's the 20s decade dance."

"No way in hell."

I chuckled. "I wasn't aware you had a choice."

"I'm not going and if you have any sense you won't go either. The track record with those dances isn't exactly great." He smirked.

"I have buckets full of sense and if it was up to me I wouldn't be going. But Caroline will only drag me so I'm cutting out the useless arguing."

"And which lucky suitor gets to be your date?" He inquired. "Klaus or Damon?"

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" I joked. "And if you must know, Damon and I are back together."

"Really?" He questioned surprised.

I nodded before taking a deep breath. "I know I can't make you stay. I, of all people know that. All I'm asking is for a few days. I'm in the process of fixing this. I can help you, I just need a few days."

He nodded as he finished off his own drink before refilling it. "Seems fair, but I have nothing to wear that 20s related."

"Me either." I smiled. "I'm going shopping so I'll pick up something. Can I trust you to stay here until I get back?"

He nodded. "As long as you leave the bottle."

I laughed. "I think I can spare it." I downed the rest of my glass and stood up moving towards the door with Rick close behind me.

"There's really nothing I can do to get you not to go to this dance?" He asked as he opened the door for me.

I shook my head. "I'm really not in the mood for arguing, emotion blackmail and knowing Caroline, kidnapping." He chuckled at that. "I mean it when I said I could help you, but I can't do it on my own, you need to fight as well."

"Don't worry." He smirked. "I'll fight."

* * *

><p>Instead of going shopping like I planned, I found myself at the school, due to Caroline's 911 text. "What's the emergency?" I asked as I slowly made my way over to Caroline and Elena.<p>

"Rebekah hasn't shown her face and seems as you and her are _friends_we figured you might know where she is." Caroline explained as she handed a chandelier over to someone.

"Haven't heard from her." I replied.

"I've been ringing her all morning." Caroline complained before a smile broke out on her face. "But she's not here so you'll have to help us."

"No way in hell." I stated.

"Please!" Caroline pouted as she stomped her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" I chuckled.

"Don't change the subject, please just help us."

"I don't even go to school anymore, so I repeat, no way in hell." I smirked.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline screeched. Elena and I both smiled as we looked up at Matt and Jeremy's sheepish faces. "You can't just hang them, they're supposed to trickle down!"

"God Jeremy! Don't you know anything?" I smirked.

"Shut up!" He yelled before one of the stars hurtled towards my face.

It skimmed my face by millimetres causing Jeremy to laugh. "You do realise I can quite easily push you off that ladder?"

"Sorry." He apologised still smiling.

"That's better." I responded before turning back to Elena and Caroline.

"Look at them all bromance-y." Caroline grinned.

"Yeah, I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust." Elena said. "He got him his old job back at the grill."

"That was nice of him." I stated.

"Jeremy's got a lot on his mind all the stuff with Alaric has him really stressed out now." Elena added.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with catching Dani and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel." Caroline smirked.

"How the hell do you know about that?" I questioned.

Elena's face reddened. "Jeremy told me and I kind of told her."

"Well, thanks for that. But for next time if I don't tell anyone, it's kind of because I don't want people to know. And anyway there was only kissing, nothing else."

"Hmm, because I'm really going to believe that." She smirked.

"It's the truth." I defended. "It was hours later we got to the real stuff."

Both of their mouths hung open and their eyes widened. "You're kidding?" Caroline questioned.

"Do you think I'm kidding?" I grinned.

"You are such a slut!" She laughed.

"You would know!" I retorted with a gigantic smile on my face.

"I'll have you know I'm in a loving relationship."

"Now." I pointed out. My phone started to ring then so I pulled it from my pocket. "Hellp beautiful." I smirked in to the phone.

"Don't beautiful me." Stefan replied. "I'm mad at you right now, you stole my car."

"Stole is such a strong word I prefer the term borrowed."

"Like you borrowed Kol's car." He replied.

I chuckled. "No, I wasn't supposed to run in to Kol quite so soon so I actually had no intention of giving him his back. But I do intend to give you yours back."

"Will that be in one piece?" He joked.

"Haha." I replied sarcastically. "What happened to 'what's yours is mine'?" Caroline's brow furrowed as she stared at me.

Stefan let out a breath. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Nope." I smirked. "I'll be back in ten minutes anyway, you can have it back. But I do need to go somewhere but if you're that worried about your car and my driving you can drive."

"Where are we going?"

"If I tell you, you won't go so I'm going to settle on it's a surprise."

He chuckled. "So I'm going to hate it."

"More or less but what are you a man or a mouse?"

"A vampire." He laughed.

I shook my head in amusement. "I'm hanging up now." I told him before pressing the end button.

Caroline's narrowed eyes stayed trained on me. "Is Stefan being added to your love triangle?" She question bluntly causing Elena's face to drop and gape at me with anger clear in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Damon and I are back together. Stefan and I are just friends. But I'm leaving now before you start judging me… again."

* * *

><p>"I for one think we look pretty awesome." I pointed out as Stefan and I stood in front of a mirror.<p>

"I don't know, I feel kind of stupid." He said as he pulled his hood up.

"You really make it way too easy to make fun of you." We both whirled around to see Damon leaning against the doorframe.

"You're just jealous." I stated.

"I'm really not." He smirked. "So you used my money to pay for bear onesie's?"

"Pretty much." Stefan stated. "I actually like it, it's surprisingly comfy."

"Oh dear god!" Damon mocked. "You're finally coming out of the closet."

Stefan rolled his eyes while I laughed. "Stefan's not gay. He actually has a date for tonight, Elena no less."

"And you spent money for 20's clothes on those." He shook his head with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "What will I do with you?"

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Stefan said. "And next time steal Damon's car not mine." He added before disappearing from the room.

"Stealing Stefan's car," Damon smirked. "why didn't I think of that?"

"I didn't steal it." I defended as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "I borrowed it, there's a clear difference."

"Keep telling yourself that, princess." He purred before capturing his lips with mine. He pulled back and his eyes raked over my body. "You'll have to put that on later." He smirked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're serious?" I laughed.

He shrugged. "Well, it's no nurse costume but it'll do."

"So you'd rather me in a bear onesie than in sexy lingerie?"

"Good point, no I wouldn't. Lingerie wins."

I laughed again. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I need to get changed and go check on Rick."

"I'll go, I have nothing better to do."

"Thank you. There's a bag by the door that's for him." I smiled as I leant forward and pressed my lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later I was back in my jeans and top with a cup of blood. It wouldn't take me too long to get ready and Damon hadn't gotten back to me yet and I wasn't going to go to the dance alone. Stefan had left about half an hour ago. Just then my phone rang and Damon flashed across the screen. "Hey, what's taking so long?" I inquired as I placed my empty glass down.

"Rick's MIA." Damon stated.

"What?" I blurted in surprise and panic.

"I went to his apartment, he didn't answer the door so I broke the lock and he wasn't there."

"Have you rang him?" I asked.

"Only like a hundred times but he isn't answering."

"He can't have gone far." I reasoned. "He said he wouldn't leave town, he probably just ran out of alcohol and ran out to go get some."

"Or maybe his alter ego has taken over and he's planning to try and kill us again."

"Bonnie's herbs should be working by now." I replied.

"If he'd been taking them I'm sure they would have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"The jar's full, Dani. He hasn't touched them."

"I'm going to go to the school see if he's gone there."

"I'll check in with Meredith, he might have tried to contact her."

"Okay, meet me back at the school."

* * *

><p>I pushed through the crowds of dancing people and made my way towards the stage. "You're supposed to dress up." Caroline chided as she stepped in to my view, with Tyler beside her. "They shouldn't have even let you in."<p>

"Not now Caroline, I'm busy." I replied as I tried to move past her but she just blocked me again.

"Dani, you need to go and change." She whined.

"Caroline." I snapped in annoyance as she once again blocked me. "Words can't express how many fucks I don't give right now."

Tyler frowned at the tone of my voice. "What is it? Is everything alright?" He questioned concerned.

"I'll explain later, but right now I really need to go." Tyler nodded and placed his hands on Caroline's shoulders before spinning her around so I could move past. As soon as I hopped up there the music stopped, earning me groans and a few odd cheers. "Hi." I greeted. "I'm trying to find Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. He's about 6ft 1in, with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, may or may not try and kill you." There were a few awkward laughs where people thought I'd just told a bad joke, unlucky for them I was serious. "Has anyone seen him?" Most people shook their heads and others started shouting 'no'. "Great. Just great." I muttered as I blew out a breath. "Then has anyone seen Stefan Salvatore? He's about 6ft with blonde-y brown hair and green eyes. Probably will kill you, depending on his mood." I smirked gaining a few more awkward laughs. Thankfully the crowd parted and Stefan stood their staring at me in confusion. "Thanks." I smiled as I hopped off the stage and made my way towards him while the music started back up again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Where's Elena?"

"Bathroom, now spill, what's going on?" He answered.

"I… misplaced Rick."

"What? How can you lose a person?" He questioned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I left him… on his own… in his apartment."

"You left someone who blacks out, snaps and turns in to a psychotic serial killer on their own, where they can easily escape?"

"I'm gonna be honest, it's not the smartest move I've ever made." I admitted.

"You think?" He retorted.

"Well, if you think about it, it's not that bad." I reasoned. "He doesn't have the stake that can kill us anymore."

"No, but that doesn't stop him from going after the council again." He countered.

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Come on, we need to find him." Stefan replied as he took a hold of my hand and tried to drag me through the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned as she stepped in to view and looked down at our joined hands.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked as her and Tyler rushed over to us.

"Dani left Rick on his own and now he's MIA." Stefan answered.

"What?!" Caroline blurted as panic took over her features.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Elena snapped.

"Okay, you both came late to the conversation but we've already established it wasn't a smart move to make. But in my defence letting him leave town wasn't a great idea either."

"What? Now I'm confused." Elena mumbled.

"Elena, just stay with Caroline and Tyler. Dani and I will deal with this." Stefan tried to steer me through the crowd again but Elena grabbed on to his arm to stop him.

"No, I want to help." She argued.

"Elena, just listen to them, they can find him much easier on their own." Tyler reasoned.

"Thank you." I smiled. "A little confidence, that's what I like to hear."

"Elena, just stay and warn Bonnie and Jeremy that if they see him call us immediately." Stefan pleaded.

"I told Damon we'd meet him here." I told Stefan.

"What's Damon doing?" He inquired.

"Checking to see if Rick's contacted Meredith… or if she's dead. Hopefully not the latter." I answered. "Just dance with Elena. I'll come get you when he arrives."

"But-" He tried but I cut him off.

"No buts, just enjoy a few dances. It's better with all three of us looking for him." I reasoned. "We could be just blowing things out of proportion, for all we know he could be back at his apartment by now."

Stefan nodded reluctantly and took Elena's hand leading her over to the dance floor. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked as he gently touched my arm.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish Damon would hurry up."

"Where have you been mate?" All three of us turned to see Klaus dressed in a white tux with a murderous look on his face.

"I just got back in town." Tyler answered.

"That's funny." Klaus smirked. "I don't remember giving him permission to leave in the first place."

"He might be one of your hybrid minions but he still has the ability to make his own decisions, Klaus." I said firmly, stepping in front of Tyler.

"Aww, the beautiful and elegant Danielle." Klaus grinned. "For you I'll let it slide for now, in exchange for a dance."

"I don't think that's a very good idea." I replied sadly as Tyler moved to stand beside me, Caroline close by his side.

"You heard her." Tyler stated.

Klaus gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed in on Tyler. "I'd do yourself a favour and step back now." He warned. "It's be a pity for something to happen to your lovely girlfriend." He gestured to Caroline but never took his eyes off Tyler. "And in case you're unsure, that's an order." Tyler gulped and reluctantly stepped back after a moment's hesitation.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" Caroline hissed.

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male." Klaus retorted.

"Dani, let's leave." Caroline urged as she glared at Klaus.

"Just one dance." Klaus pleaded as he held out his hand. "It's the least you could seems as you broke my heart."

"Do you have a heart?" Caroline snapped as she grabbed a hold of my arm.

"It's okay Caroline." I reassured, slipping out of her grip. "I'll be alright." She didn't seem too sure but Klaus had already pulled me close to his chest as a slow song started.

"She's like a blonde pit-bull." Klaus joked before twirling me outwards and back again. "Do you remember the last decade dance?" He asked.

"The one where you killed my best friend." I retorted.

He smiled softly. "Tried to kill her." He corrected. "You tricked me, remember? But I actually meant about how beautiful you looked."

"Well, thank you." I smiled.

"You would have loved the 1920's Danielle." He whispered as we moved in sync to the music. "The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped."

"I don't suppose that happened to their dance partners." I smirked as he dipped me low and leant down until our faces were centimetres apart.

"You should be nicer to me." He smiled. "After all I am leaving town tomorrow." A pang of sadness raked my body but I did well to disguise it. "I know you already knew that and that you turned down my offer to come, you're too worried of what your friends will think of you. But perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century you'll turn up on my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." He pulled me back up then and spun me out before pulling me impossibly close against him.

"I love Damon." I stated quietly. "I chose him, meaning I want to spend my eternity with him."

"Well, you know that saying." He said softly as we stopped dancing and just stared at each other. "If you ever truly loved the first person, you never would have fallen in love with the second."

He released my hands then and slowly walked away from me. "Are you okay?" Tyler questioned as he jogged over to me.

I nodded with a frown still etched on my face. "Yeah… I'm fine." I muttered.

"Dani, come on. Damon's here." Stefan said as he appeared beside me with Elena close behind him.

"What's he doing?" I asked in confusion as I watched Damon make his way towards the crowd.

"Probably saw you and Klaus dancing." Caroline replied with a hint of judgment in her voice.

"Caroline!" Elena warned.

"What?" She questioned innocently. "You're all thinking the same thing."

"It was just a dance." I defended. "It's not as if I was dry humping him."

"Just ignore them." Stefan whispered in my ear.

"I intend to." I replied just as the music stopped and Damon stood in front of the microphone.

The entire gym went quiet, the guys stared in confusion and jealousy and the girls stared in wonder. I rolled my eyes at all their star struck faces. "Hi, I'm looking for a very special girl." He practically purred in to the microphone. I chuckled as most of the girls straightened their backs and puffed out their chests with hopeful looks on their faces. "Danielle Gilbert."

Disappointed sighs filled the room as they cleared a path from me to Damon. "What are you doing?" I questioned. "We need to go now."

"I just need to say something." He stated.

"Great, tell me on the way." I responded as I turned towards the exit sign.

"Dani!" Damon practically growled. "It'll take five minutes."

"Five minutes, we don't have." I retorted as I started to walk to the exit.

He rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Stefan, help me out here."

Stefan reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Hey!" I protested.

"Shush!" Damon smirked.

"Did he just shush me?" I questioned.

"Shush!" He repeated.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him."

"I am utterly and completely in love with her." He said to the crowd as he locked eyes with me. My anger at being shushed vanished as I swooned with everyone else at his words. "I can't imagine my life without you." He said as he jumped off the stage and made his way closer to me. "When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, all I want to do is make you smile again. You're my everything. I'm nothing without you. I know we only got back together yesterday but I never want to lose you again. When people look at you, I want them to know that you're mine. I don't want you to be Danielle Gilbert…" I frowned in confusion causing him to smirk. "… I want you to be Danielle Salvatore." The air rushed out of my lungs as I realised what he was actually doing. He stopped in front of me and took my hand in his before dropping down on one knee. "Danielle Gilbert, would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" Gasps filled the silence as he reached in to his jean pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. I gazed in wonder as he flipped the lid back revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

All eyes were on me as everyone waited anxiously to hear my answer. Tears filled my eyes as I nodded my head. "Yeah." I breathed out. "Of course I'll marry you."

The room erupted in cheers as Damon slipped the ring on to my finger before lifting me up in his arms and spinning me around. I giggled in his arms before he stopped and swept me backwards before bringing his lips down to mine. Damon set me upright again and then I was ripped from his grip and pulled in to a hug by Stefan. "Welcome to the family." He smiled before releasing me and clasping hands with Damon while I was pulled back in to a group hug by Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. They gushed over the ring and smiled but I could clearly see the hesitation in their eyes. "Congratulations, brother." Stefan smiled. "But we really need to go now." Damon nodded as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction Stefan was going.

"Did you speak to Meredith? What did she say?" I questioned as soon as we were out of hearing distance.

Elena came barrelling towards us then. "Did you find Alaric?" She asked.

Damon shook his head. "She hasn't seen him but she said if she does she'll let us know."

"Elena you need to stay here." Stefan ordered. "The rest of us will split up and try and find him. If we're lucky he hasn't left mystic falls yet."

"And what will you do if you catch him?" Elena inquired.

"_When_we catch him." I corrected.

"Plan A – Try and reason with him." Stefan answered.

"Plan B – Knock him unconscious." I added.

"He's sick we just need to find a cure." Elena replied.

"We tried medicine, we tried magic." Damon stated.

"Why don't we get him off vervain and compel him?" Stefan asked.

"Could work." I reasoned.

"Compel him to do what?" Damon snapped. "To be Alaric? The guy we know is gone. We talking about someone who not only hates vampires but our sympathisers. Which not only makes us three his obvious target but you as well." He said staring at Elena.

"You think he'll go after Elena?" Stefan questioned.

"So, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena asked.

"I'm suggesting we put him out of his misery."

"What?!" Elena blurted.

"NO!" I shouted.

"No way in hell!" Jeremy stated causing all four of us to turn and look at him.

"Come on, it's what he would want. It's a mercy killing."

"You're out of your mind!" He spat before turning to me. "And so are you for agreeing to marry him."

"Jeremy-" Elena tried but he cut her off by holding up his hand and then storming off.

Elena sighed. "Go." I told her. "I'll be there in a minute." Elena nodded before hurrying off after Jeremy.

"Let's make one thing clear." I hissed looking both at Damon and Stefan who had stayed unusually quiet throughout the whole thing. "We are not killing Alaric." Stefan nodded but Damon just stared at me. I shook my head in exasperation and let out a humourless chuckle. "Just forget Damon. Go home, I'll sort this. My way, with or without your help."

"How exactly do you plan to help him?" Damon inquired.

"Trust me." I pleaded.

Damon nodded. "Fine, we'll do this your way."

"Thank you." I replied before turning on my heel to go and find Jeremy and Elena.

"This is Alaric we're talking about." Jeremy said as soon as I caught up to Elena and Jeremy outside. "He looked out for us and now we need to do the same thing for him."

Elena opened her mouth to reply but I beat her to it. "And we are." I stated. "Don't worry, I've sorted it, we're only trying to help him, I won't let Damon hurt him."

Jeremy nodded. "I'm sorry about what I said, about you marrying Damon. I'm happy you're happy, even if it is with a vampire." He pulled me in to his arms and hugged me tightly to his chest but a voice broke us apart.

"Elena." All three of us turned in shock to see Esther standing a few feet away. "If you wish to help your friend Alaric I suggest you come with me."

A growl tore from my lips but as I tried to move forward Elena and Jeremy grabbed a hold of my arms. "Look around Dani." Jeremy warned as he glanced at all the people surrounding us.

"Jeremy go inside and get Stefan and Damon now." Elena urged.

Jeremy slowly released my arm and once he was certain I wasn't going to pounce on Esther he took off running back to the school. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you." I smirked.

"It's a pity you won't get the chance." She replied.

I laughed. "Oh, I will and trust me when I say it will be painful! You'll beg for death long before it comes."

Esther ignored my comment and looked at Elena. "I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come."

"Except she won't because you'll be dead before you even try anything." I spat. I grimaced in pain as my head started to explode.

"Will I now, Danielle?" She smirked as the pain intensified spreading throughout my body causing me to double over. "Come on, Elena. We don't have all night."

"Elena." I bit out before biting my lips, drawing blood, to keep from crying out.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before taking off after Esther. I wanted to go after them but I couldn't will my body to move. Even though Esther was out of sight now, the pain was still there.

"Dani!" Damon yelled as he grabbed me and pulled me so I was facing him. "What's wrong?" He asked, panic written all over his face.

Then all at once the pain stopped and I fell forward in his arms as my body relaxed. I drew in ragged breaths as Damon soothingly rubbed my back. "What happened? Where's Elena?" Stefan questioned as he and Jeremy reached us.

"Esther happened." I spat. "Elena went with her, but I'm not sure where."

"We need to go after her." Jeremy stated.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Damon inquired.

"I'm fine." I answered. "But I'll be better when that bitch is dead." We all started moving forward but Damon, Stefan and I ran in to an invisible wall while Jeremy turned around in confusion. "You have got to be kidding me!" I hissed.

"Salt." Stefan stated as he looked down at our feet and around the rest of the school. "It's the binding agent for a spell."

"We're trapped here." Damon stated.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven." Damon smirked as he flicked on the light switch to see Bonnie and Jamie with their lips locked together.<p>

"Oh, hey." I greeted as they broke apart. "Jamie right? The last time we met I knocked you unconscious."

"With good reason." He smiled.

"True." I agreed before I shook his outstretched hand.

"Dani, not the time to be making friends." Damon reminded me.

"Oh, right. Bonnie we have a major problem."

"What's happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Esther happened." Damon stated.

"She has Rick and now Elena and there's also a spell around the school stopping anything supernatural from leaving."

"I don't suppose you know a spell to counteract the boundary spell do you?" Damon inquired.

Bonnie gulped before nodding. "I can try."

"Great, you do that. Damon stay here, I'll go warn Tyler and Caroline. Stefan's telling Klaus." I said before disappearing from the classroom and heading back towards the gym. I jogged over to Caroline and Tyler and once they saw me they stopped dancing. "I need you to get everyone to leave."

"What? Why?" Caroline questioned.

"Esther's back and she has a boundary spell around the school preventing us from leaving. Bonnie's performing a spell but we really need everyone out." I explained.

"How exactly do we do that?" Tyler inquired.

"I don't care, compel them if you have to." I replied. "Just get them out of here."

* * *

><p>I leant back against Damon's chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. Stefan stood to our side and Klaus stood a few feet away eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at Damon. Bonnie was chanting in Latin with her hands outstretched in front of her. "She always does this right?" Jamie whispered to Jeremy.<p>

But Jeremy didn't have time to reply before Klaus spoke up. "What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loop hole."

"Give her a minute." I replied.

Just as Matt came bustling in to the classroom. "People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier." He explained.

"If Matt and I can leave we can stop Esther ourselves." Jeremy reasoned. "We've just got to find out where she is."

I let out a humour less chuckle as I pulled away from Damon and stepped towards Jeremy. "Not happening."

"It's suicide, Jeremy." Stefan added with a sigh.

In the blink of an eye, Klaus rushed forward and wrapped his hand around Jamie's neck and lifted him off the ground, choking him. "Suicide would be disappointing me." He stated as Jamie clawed at his hands. "Now work your magic witch or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go." Bonnie pleaded.

"Not until you get us out of here." He retorted.

Without thinking I moved forward grabbed a hold of his arm until the bone snapped and then pushed him backwards so he went hurtling in to the table tennis that had been set up. Jamie collapsed to the floor and Bonnie jumped to help him as he gulped down arm. Klaus was back on his feet in an instant with a small smile playing on his lips as he pushed his bone back in to place. "What Klaus means to say is 'please hurry up', Bonnie." I rectified.

"How stupid are you?" Stefan asked Klaus as he slowly walked towards him. "Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us, the only reason she even agreed to help us is to save Caroline, Tyler and Dani. You start killing all the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell. And do you really think Dani will stand by and let you kill her friends?"

Klaus pursed his lips as his gaze flickered to me before settling back on Bonnie. "Please, hurry up." He bit out.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"I swear to god you better keep that ring on your finger." I warned Jeremy as I passed him the duffel bag full of weapons that Rick had kept in his locker.

"I will, don't worry." He reassured.

I turned to Matt then as I gestured to Jeremy. "Feel free to sacrifice yourself if Esther's about to kill him."

"DANI!" Caroline yelled as she stood up from her seat on the stands and moved towards us. "You can't say that."

"I was joking." I replied before shaking my head. "… okay I wasn't, I'm completely serious. Don't get me wrong Matt I'll be sad if you died but it'll be worse if Jeremy dies."

"You can't just tell people to go die!" Caroline shouted.

"I didn't tell him to go die." I responded. "But you're an only child, you don't understand. Stefan you get it don't you?"

He nodded. "He's her brother." He told Caroline softly. "She'll do anything to protect him, even if it means her friend has to die."

"Matt if it makes you feel any better, I'd say the exact same thing to Caroline and Tyler."

"It's okay, I get it." He assured me. "I'll look after him."

"Thank you." I smiled stepping forward to hug him.

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't need protecting, I have a ring remember." He said as he started to twist the ring around his finger.

"Yeah, but if you die you get one step closer to being psychotic vampire killer, and having one of them on my ass is enough at the moment." I pulled Jeremy tightly against my chest then. "Just be careful."

"I will." He promised.

"Good luck." I told them both before they exited the gym.

Tyler was sat quite high up on the bleachers and Caroline had sat back down near the bottom, while Stefan and I both paced restlessly. "I can't believe we just let Jeremy and Matt walk out of here." I muttered.

"We didn't have a choice, we're useless right now stuck in here." Stefan replied.

"They'll both be fine and so will Elena. She always manages to find her way through this stuff." Caroline said softly.

"Yeah, well I'm just as worried about what Esther's up to." Stefan responded. "She led Klaus here for a reason, if she exceeds in whatever she's doing-" He started to say but Tyler cut him off.

"Klaus could die." He stated. "And I'll die along with him."

"No one's going to die, okay." Stefan reassured.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I have a 1 in 3 chance of dying with you." I smiled.

"How'd you figure that out?" He asked.

"Well, Damon's blood is what turned me in to a vampire, so I could die with his line. But you bit me and it was that that turned me in to a hybrid so I could die with you or because I'm technically an original hybrid I could be the start of my own bloodline and die by myself."

They all stared at me for a moment before Stefan said. "Bonnie's still looking for a way around the boundary spell, it's not too late."

"Screw this." I mumbled as I strolled out of the gym.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

I didn't bother turning around I just spoke as I continued walking from the gym. "To find out how long Bonnie's going to take."

* * *

><p>"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby." Damon stated to Bonnie just as I walked strolled in through the doorway. "So let me apologise. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother in to a vampire to save Dani's and Elena's lives." He added rather sarcastically. "Didn't exactly have a choice."<p>

"There's always a choice." Bonnie argued. "Whenever you make one someone else suffers."

"Let's cut the dramatic and hurry up, shall we." Klaus intervened.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day." I told Klaus before turning back to Damon and Bonnie. "Because let's face it, that conversation was going nowhere."

"Are you okay?" Damon asked moving to stand in front of me, gently stroking my cheek.

"No, I'm not okay." I replied in annoyance. "Rick and Elena are with a thousand year old witch, who wants me dead, and now my brother has just practically marched to his death."

"Stupid question there, mate." Klaus smirked.

"Why don't you shut up?" Damon growled as he wrapped his around my waist pulling me in to his embrace.

"Oh, I forgot to say. Congratulations on the engagement." Klaus smiled with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that right. She's marrying me. She loves me. So why don't you leave town and go crawl under a rock somewhere where you can spend eternity alone." Damon grinned.

"Damon." I warned as I pulled away from him. "Don't."

"I'm not worried, mate." Klaus replied but he had an edge to his voice. "If you knew the first thing about her and truly loved her, you'd know she doesn't want to get married, not yet anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Damon scoffed. "Then why did she say yes?"

"Pity I presume." He chuckled. "Or the fact that you put her on the spot in a crowd full of people, she's not heartless enough to say no and cause you humiliation."

"She chose me, Klaus. She loves me. She will never be yours."

Klaus' eyes drifted from Damon and rested on me. "A girl like her doesn't need to be tied down. She doesn't need a piece of paper and a ring to show someone she loves them, if you look in to her eyes she'll show you. She needs to be free and see the world not be stuck in this poxy little town, with a idiotic vampire who loves her because of who she resembles."

Damon laughed without humour. "One word." He stated. "Tatia."

Klaus smiled. "But if I only loved Danielle because she looks like Tatia, then surely I would have fell in love with Katherine." Klaus' smile grew then as Damon gulped. "Whereas, you've fell in love with every doppelganger you've come across. You loved Elena before Danielle came along, did you not?" Damon gulped but otherwise stayed silent. "You only love her because of Katherine."

"I love her because of who she is!" Damon snapped finally speaking up.

"You love her because she looks like Katherine." Klaus repeated. "And it will only be a matter of time before she wakes up and realises that, then who'll be alone?"

I couldn't bear to hear any more so I slipped out of the room and headed outside. Stefan was already pacing outside and stopped as soon as he saw me. "You weren't very long." He stated.

"The male testosterone in the room was too much to handle." I muttered.

"Those two are exceptionally dumb." He smirked. "How do they not realise you hate that whole "she's mine" fiasco. They're just pushing you away."

"…Can I ask you a question?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." He answered with a slight concern in his eyes as he moved closer to me.

"Do you think I'm making the right decision by marrying Damon?"

Stefan let out a breath as he pursed his lips. "Honestly?" I nodded. "… You're eighteen, I know that now you'll always be eighteen but that gives you time to think about something like that. You're young, you should see the world."

"That's funny." I mumbled.

"What is?" He questioned in confusion.

"That's exactly what Klaus said."

Stefan rolled his eyes before adding. "You only just got back with him. You don't know what you'll be feeling tomorrow, never mind in a year's time, a decade even. So no, I honestly don't think you're making the right decision marrying Damon."

"But I love him."

"And if he loves you, he'll be happy to just be your boyfriend for now."

"Thank you." I whispered. "For being honest." I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same. "I can always rely on you Stef."

Someone cleared there throat loudly so we both slowly pulled away to look at Caroline who had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, Tyler was beside her with an unreadable expression on his face. Anger? Jealousy? But it was gone before I could decipher it. "Were we interrupting?" Caroline inquired.

"Nope." I answered.

"Is the spell lifted yet?" Tyler asked.

"Not that I know of." Stefan responded while I shook my head.

"Have Damon and Klaus killed each other yet?" Caroline smirked.

"Not yet, we're at the stage where we're banging our fist against our chests and staking our claim." Klaus chuckled as he joined us.

"And pushing her further away in the process." Stefan concluded.

"Well, it seems I've already lost her so the least I can do is show her that marrying Damon is a very bad idea." Klaus replied.

"We agree on something there." Tyler said before looking at me. "He's a jackass, you can do so much better."

"I can't stay here a minute longer." I groaned as I moved closer to the invisible barrier. I pressed my palms against and felt the energy buzzing beneath them. I moved slowly back then until the back of my heel connected with the wall about ten metres from the barrier.

"Don't do it." Stefan advised, shaking his head.

"Do what?" Caroline asked.

"Don't be an idiot." Klaus warned while my eyes narrowed in on the barrier and I got in to a running stance.

"Do what?" Caroline repeated.

"She's going to run in to the barrier." Tyler answered.

"Which would be a very _bad_idea." Klaus added.

"It might work." I shrugged.

"It won't." Stefan stated.

"You could help me." I replied. Klaus and Stefan chuckled as they both shook their heads, but Tyler came to stand beside me. "Well, it looks like Tyler's the only one with a pair of balls."

"Oh, we have balls." Stefan laughed.

"Which you are well aware of, Danielle." Klaus smirked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"But we also have brains." Stefan finished.

"I'm with them on this one." Caroline said apologetically as she pointed to Stefan and Klaus.

"You don't even know what I'm doing." Stefan added.

I stood up straight then and looked at Stefan with my best serious face. Keeping a straight face I clicked my fingers and dragged it down in an S shape in front of my face before saying. "I know my berries."

Tyler, Caroline and Klaus all stared at me as though I'd just had a mental breakdown whereas Stefan had doubled over in laughter. I started to laugh then and Stefan tried to calm himself down. "I swear if you get paralysed now I'm going to cry with laughter." He chuckled.

"First, I was confused." Caroline said as she looked between us. "Now, I'm worried. Should I get someone to call Meredith?"

"No, we're fine, Caroline." Stefan responded once he'd got himself under control.

"It's from ice age 4." I supplied still laughing lightly.

"You two went to see ice age 4?" Tyler questioned.

Stefan and I both nodded. "How old are you two?" Klaus asked.

"If it helps I have the mental age of a five year old." I grinned.

"… I can't even form a sentence about how wrong that is." Caroline stated.

"You're missing out seriously, one of the funniest films I've ever seen." Stefan responded.

"You know you have problems when you're laughing more than the four year olds in the room." I smirked before the both of us burst out laughing again.

"Oh dear god!" Klaus breathed out. "What the hell happened to ripper Stefan?"

"I kinda miss him." I said honestly once I'd calmed down again. "He was a lot fun."

"I'm still having a problem with the fact that you spent the day with your fiancés brother and the guy your sisters in love with." Caroline replied.

"We had a Stani day." I stated obviously.

"A what?" Tyler inquired.

"Stefan and Dani – Stani." Stefan clarified.

"It's our…" I added as I tried to search for the right word. "shipper name."

Caroline frowned. "I think that's stranger than watching the child film."

"If it helps, Danielle and I were Klani." Klaus smirked.

"You all have serious problem." Caroline stated.

"You can think what you like – Forwood." I retorted.

Tyler laughed. "Forwood, I like it. Has a nice ring to it."

"Okay, now three…" I started as both Tyler and I crouched down in to running positions with one of our feet's pressed against the wall. "Two… One." Tyler and I both shot off using our vampire speed. With a spark of energy we were both catapulted backwards and crashed in to the wall before crumpling to the ground.

Caroline cried out Tyler's name before rushing to his side. Half of his face had a nasty burn down it and his jacket sleeve was scorched but other than that he one fine. I had a nasty burn across my right arm and the front of my shirt was completely burnt through. It had hurt like a bitch but luckily Tyler and I healed quickly. I glanced at Tyler then and burst out laughing at the expression on his face. After a moment he joined in.

"Hate to say I told you so." Stefan smiled as he offered me his hand and helped me to my feet.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny." I giggled.

"I should have known from years of experience to never listen to your ideas." Tyler chuckled.

"How could you two be so careless?!" Caroline shrieked as she threw up her hand in to the air. "You could have died!"

"Now, Caroline, there's no need to complain." Klaus reasoned. "Two good things came out of this. Your boyfriend got fried and Danielle is now shirtless."

Caroline scoffed and glared at Klaus while I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Good job I decided to wear a bra today." I joked.

"Matter of opinion." Tyler smirked causing Caroline to turn her glare on his and slap his arm. "Ouch!" He groaned rubbing his arm. "It's not as if I haven't seen it before." Another slap.

Klaus laughed. "He does have a point. The only one that hasn't seen you naked is Caroline." Stefan raised his eyebrow in confusion so Klaus smirked as he continued. "You've seen Katherine and Elena naked so…" he trailed off as Stefan looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Actually, I have seen her naked." Caroline admitted unembarrassed.

All three pairs of eyes looked at us both with secret smiles on their faces. "Get your minds out of the gutter because it wasn't for testing out our sexuality." I scolded.

"Ew!" Caroline cringed before looking at me. "You can totally tell that they were all picturing it."

"Well, now I'm curious." Klaus grinned. "How have you seen each other naked? Was is it a slumber party with a naked pillow fight? Because if it was I think I speak for all three of us here that we would _love_to be invited next time."

"Sixteen. Drunk. Skinny dipping." Caroline answered in a don't-even-think-about-asking-anymore-questions tone.

I shook my head in amusement as I moved closer to Stefan and held out my hand. He nodded his head and wordlessly slipped his suit jacket off handing to me before quickly undoing his tie and handing me that as well. He unbuttoned his shirt and took his jacket and tie back as I grabbed the shirt from him. I discarded of my top and let it fall to the floor before pulling Stefan's shirt over my head. "Thank you for that, Stefan." Klaus muttered sarcastically. "Doing a favour for men everywhere."

"It's called being a gentlemen." I pointed out. "Something that apparently you and Tyler don't possess."

"Am I the only one that noticed they were communicating without words?" Caroline asked.

"We share a special bond." I smirked.

"Which is unbreakable." Stefan added grinning.

"And you told Elena she has nothing to worry about." She said in suspicion.

"She doesn't, Stefan and I are just friends, Caroline." I breathed out in annoyance.

Anything she tried to mutter was covered by a loud clap of thunder. I bit my lip trying to hide my smile, a quick glance at Stefan showed me he was doing the same. Little droplets of rain started to fall so Caroline, Tyler and Klaus started to move in doors. A flash of lightening lit up the sky. "Are you two coming?" Tyler asked us but we made no move to join them.

Another roar of thunder tore free from the sky as Stefan and I locked eyes both our gazes filled with amusement. We both ran towards each other than and linked arms as we looked up at the sky. "When you hear the sound of thunder." We both sang at the top of our lungs. "Don't you get too scared. Just grab your thunder buddy and sing these magic words." We held our other hands out at the sky and held up our middle fingers. "Fuck you thunder!" We bellowed. "You can suck my dick! You can't get me thunder because you're just God's farts!" We finished off by letting out a fart noise before we both doubled over in laughter.

"Someone needs call Meredith now!" Caroline urged as she stared at us wide eyes. "Tell her it's an emergency. That barrier has clearly scrambled Dani's brains and apparently it's contagious." Which in effect only caused me and Stefan to laugh harder.

Stefan managed to take some control of himself and gripped my arm leading us out of the rain and in to the shelter of the school. "That's from 'Ted' isn't it?" Tyler asked. We both nodded still laughing softly. "You saw two films in one day?"

I calmed myself down somewhat and righted myself. "We were gone for like seven hours and it only took me like five minutes to find a dress, what'd you expect?" I frowned then. "I didn't even get the chance to wear the stupid dress."

"If it help it looked beautiful on you." Stefan smiled.

"It doesn't but thank you."

"What have I missed?" Damon inquired as he appeared in our mini group and wrapped an arm around my waist and gently kissing the top of my head.

"Just that your fiancé and brother spent the day sitting in the dark, cuddled close and watched movies." Caroline smiled innocently.

"Yeah." Klaus smirked. "Apparently, it's not me you have to watch after all. It seems it's going to be your brother who will steal your girl from right under your nose."

"It was just the cinema." I stated.

"What did you see?" Damon asked with mild curiosity.

"Ice age 4 and Ted." Caroline answered for me. "Weird right?"

"Not as weird as matching onesie's." Damon countered smirking.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Caroline questioned her mouth hanging open in shock. "We clearly need an intervention here."

"She has literally stolen your balls." Klaus chuckled.

"Please." I scoffed. "This is fun Stefan, which is so much better than 'I hate the world because it's against me' Stefan. I bring out Stefan's inner child, which let's be honest needed to be done, and he keeps my inner child company."

"You are too immature." Caroline stated.

I shrugged. "It's going to be a long eternity if you can't loosen up and have fun Caroline."

* * *

><p>Somewhere along the way we'd all ended up back in the school gym all spaced out along the bleachers except for Damon and Klaus, who for some reason were both standing. "You know." Tyler spoke up breaking the silence we'd been sat in. "I don't understand how either of you" He gestured to Damon and Klaus. "can claim to love Dani when you don't know anything about her."<p>

"I do know things about her." Damon spat rather arrogantly.

"Really?" Tyler questioned. "What's her favourite colour?"

"Red." Damon answered at the same time Klaus said 'purple'.

Tyler raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Klaus is actually right."

"Next question." Damon bit out.

"Her favourite song."

"James Blunt – you're beautiful." They both answered in unison.

Tyler smirked. "The clapping song by Shirley Ellis."

"Oh my god!" I laughed. "He's right. I totally forgot about that song."

"It was so annoying." Caroline moaned but she was smiling anyway. "She sang it for like three months straight and she only knew the chorus so it was even worse."

I laughed. "It was hilarious. I'd sing it, it'd get stuck in their heads, and they'd start singing it and annoy themselves. It was so funny."

"It was in no way, shape or form even remotely funny." Caroline stated.

"3, 6, 9 the goose drank wine." I sung. "The monkey chewed tobacco on the street car line, the line broke, the monkey got choked, and they all went to heaven in a little rowboat."

As I opened my mouth to start all over again Caroline's eyes narrowed on to mine. "If you even think about singing it again, I will personally go fetch Bonnie so she can perform some witchy juju so you can't speak ever again."

"What happened to you, Caroline?" I pouted. "You used to be fun."

"I am fun." She protested. "But that song is irritating."

"Favourite drink?" Tyler asked.

"Bourbon." Damon answered smugly.

"Scotch." Klaus smirked.

"Tequila." Stefan stated so I gave him a little silent round of applause much to Damon's annoyance.

"Her favourite food?" Tyler inquired.

"Chicken parmesan." Damon replied.

"KFC." Klaus responded at the same time.

"Not even close." Tyler muttered with a shake of his head.

"Cheese on toast." Stefan said matter-of-factly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon spat as he glared at Stefan.

Stefan shrugged. "It's the only thing she can make that's actually edible."

"See?" Tyler scoffed. "You can't claim to love a girl you don't even know." He turned to me then. "You're seriously going to marry him when he doesn't even know you're favourite colour?"

"He knows my name." I shrugged. "So I figure we're off to a flying start."

"You can't marry someone who doesn't know the real you." He argued.

"I don't even know the real me, Tyler." I reasoned. "There are only two people who know about most of the things I've done in my past, because when they do they usually stab me in the back. They don't know anything about me because I don't trust lightly." I didn't bother listening to another word, I just turned on my heel and headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>I leant back in Rick's chair and propped my feet up on his desk. "Can I come in?"<p>

I looked up to see Tyler leaning against the door frame. "Sure. I found Rick's alcohol supply." I finished with a smile as I gestured to the half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Trust you." Tyler laughed as he stepped forward and took a small sip before passing it back over to me and sitting on the corner of the desk. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I just don't believe Damon's the one for you."

"And that's your opinion and I respect that." I told him honestly. "And any other day we could have said down and spoke about it but it say this today with all this crap going on wasn't right."

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just… We don't speak like we used to anymore. I can't just walk up to you to have a conversation because you're always with someone and Caroline's mostly by my side… I miss us."

I placed my legs back down on the floor and leant forward towards him. "We'll always be friends Ty, never doubt that."

He took one of my hands and his thumb rubbed soothing circles over the top. "What if I wanted to be more than friends?" He whispered.

I pulled back and stood up. "Ty." I said softly shaking my head.

"No, please just let me say this." He begged as he stood up as well. "I can't stop thinking about you. Every single time I turned in the Appalachian Mountains I pictured you in my head. You got me through it."

"Tyler." I pleaded as I shook my head and back up a few steps.

He matched my steps till my back was pressed against the wall and he was stood in front of me. "Don't you remember what we were? How much we loved each other?" I nodded slowly. "I would never break your heart like they would. We were perfect for each other and we still are."

"You love Caroline." I stated.

"I know but all I can think about is you. I love you, Dani."

"I love Damon." I said as my eyes hardened. He took a step back giving me more room. "The only reason you _think_you love me is because it was my blood that turned you in to a hybrid."

"That's not true." He protested.

"Don't read anything in to it, Ty. You have an amazing girlfriend that loves you, don't screw that up for nothing."

"It wouldn't be for nothing. It'd be for you. I'd give up everything if I could just have you."

I smiled sadly and stepped forward and took his hands in mine gently. "There was a time when I loved you more than anything in the world, Ty. But then the world tilted in its axis and everything got screwed around. Life changed and I changed with it, more than I thought physically possible. I do love you Tyler but not in the way I did."

"They'll break your heart and burn the pieces till there's nothing left." He said softly as sadness filled his eyes.

"You're probably right." I admitted as he pulled me tightly in to his chest.

"Do us both a favour and ditch them both." He whispered. "I get that you don't want to be with me. But I can't stand the thought of them hurting you, they probably won't even mean to do it but they will… it's only a matter of time." He pulled back then and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before disappearing from the room.

Stefan appeared soundlessly in the doorway then. "How long we you listening?" I asked softly as I walked over to him.

"Long enough." He answered before nodding his head to the side. "I think we could both do with some fresh air."

* * *

><p>When Stefan and I got outside Klaus was already there. "You know this is your fault, right?" He said not even bothering to turn around. "You set us on this path when you released my mother."<p>

"And I've regretted it every day since." I replied.

"I don't blame you, Danielle." He assured me. "And neither should you, Stefan dragged you in to it."

"You turned my friends against me, leaving me only one option." I retorted defending Stefan.

"You're staying awfully silent Stefan." Klaus noted. "Guilty conscience, perhaps? I wonder if revenge will be worth the cost."

"Oh, I'm done with revenge." Stefan responded. "As far as Esther, we've stopped her before, so we'll stop her again."

"We're stand bad fellow you and I." Klaus smirked. "You know, all of this" He gestured to all the decorations. "reminds me of our time together in the 20's."

"You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories of it."

"Well, there were moments." Klaus smiled. "A real friendship, brotherhood."

"Well, he already has a brother." Damon stated as he joined us. "Not to get all territorial or anything." He added as he slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"No, of course. The Salvatore's and there unshakable bond." He mocked. "But with the Gilbert sister's between you, will we see you bond shake just a little it?" Damon and Stefan stayed silent as I frowned. "Although, the way Stefan and Danielle's friendship has been blossoming it'll be only take one of them to tear you apart." He turned away then with a smile on his face.

"It's done." Bonnie stated causing all of us to turn our heads towards her. "Esther's not fighting me anymore." Stefan and Damon walked closer to Bonnie then. "The boundary spell is broken." She finished.

Klaus moved his hand forward and it went past the barrier. I locked eyes with him and then we were both gone. Running from the school and through the tree as nothing but a blur.

* * *

><p>I stopped when Klaus stopped in a small little clearing. "Thank god!" I exclaimed when I saw Jeremy standing there.<p>

He chuckled as I pulled him in to a hug. "I told you I'd be okay."

He pulled back then and that's when I noticed that Esther's body was crumpled on the floor and Klaus was standing over her. "I'll take care of her." He promised as he bent down and lifted up her body.

"Thank you." I whispered. He stared at me for a long moment before he was nothing but a blur again. I turned back to Jeremy then. "Where are Elena and Rick? Are they okay?" I questioned.

His face fell then as he shook his head. "Something happened to Rick." He stated.

"What happened to Rick?" Damon asked as he appeared by my side.

I stood frozen to the ground as Jeremy explained how Esther had used Elena's blood to try and turn Alaric in to an original so she could use him as a weapon against the rest of us.

Damon stayed back as Jeremy took my arm and pulled me up the steps and in to the cold, stone structure. Rick was leaning against the wall with Elena by his side, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Rick." I breathed out.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." He assured.

I opened my mouth to argue but Jeremy beat me to it. "Damon's here and Klaus took Esther's body."

"Does he know about the stake?" Rick asked.

"No, just that she tried to turn you in to a weapon and failed." He answered.

"What stake?" I inquired.

"Esther used Rick's ring to create a white oak stake that can't be destroyed." Elena said softly.

Elena and Rick shared a look between them so both Jeremy and I frowned. "What's going on?" Jeremy questioned.

"Listen guys." He said quietly as he looked from me to Jeremy. "I'm not going to complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human, I can't be a vampire."

"So what?" Jeremy spat. "We're just going to lock you in here and let you die?" Tears had started to trail down Elena's cheek as Rick stayed silent. "NO!" He yelled. I gritted my teeth as tears filled up my eyes. "No! We can't!"

"It's the right thing to do." Rick reasoned. "After everything that's happened and after… all that I've done… maybe I had it coming."

"Bullshit!" I growled as I narrowed my eyes at him before they flickered to Jeremy.

"Don't Dani." He pleaded.

"Don't what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't vamp out and bite Jeremy and then force me to feed." He answered.

I let out a bitter laugh as I moved away so I was across from Rick and away from Jeremy. "That obvious huh?"

Jeremy glanced over at me sadly before turning and started to walk away. "Wait, Jeremy." Elena called as she jogged to catch up with him. "Alaric this isn't your fault."

"Please you guys, let's not make this any harder than it already is."

"We all know whose fault it is." I stated bitterly as I walked further in to the Salvatore burial ground.

"You two should go, I need a moment alone with Dani." Rick said to Elena and Jeremy. "Damon's here, he'll make sure it'll all go down the right way." Jeremy was the first to move. "Hey!" Rick called after him.

"Don't." He replied stopping in his tracks. "Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house."

Rick nodded in understanding. "Okay." He pulled Jeremy in to a hug. "I won't." He whispered.

Jeremy stormed off then his shoes clicking against the stone floor. Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks now. "This is all my fault." Elena cried. "You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part with this and I forced you to stay and take care of us."

"Don't do that." He told her. "Okay, taking care of you, Dani and Jeremy has been the closest thing I've gotten to the life I always wanted." I couldn't bear to watch anymore so I turned around and faced the wall as the tears completely clouded my vision. I used the sleeve of Stefan's shirt to wipe away my tears as everything went silent. "Dani." Rick whispered after a moment.

"I'm so so sorry." I sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

I scoffed before turning around to face him. "Really?" I questioned. "Who was the last person to kill you before you went psycho?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. "I had one simple job to do. All I had to do was watch you and I couldn't even do that right. I was frickin' shopping for Christ sake!" I yelled. "I have everything to be sorry for!" He shook his head but I continued. "I can't do this anymore, Rick." I breathed out. "I'm making mistake after mistake after mistake. I got engaged today." I told him as I held up my ring.

"Whoa." He breathe doubt in shock.

"Yeah, but it's for all the wrong reason." I cried. "I love Damon and I believe that he loves me but he didn't ask me to marry him for that. He asked me to marry him to get one over on Klaus. And now my love triangle has apparently become a love square because Tyler seems to think he loves me as well. I can't do anything without someone telling me I'm in the wrong!" I shook my head as more tears fell. I really hoped Damon wasn't listening and giving me the privacy I wanted but at this point I didn't even care if he was listening. "I know you're dying and everything I'm saying is completely shallow and all about me but… I need you to live Rick! I need you to tell me when I'm making a wrong decision! I need you to help me through all my problems! I've lost too many people, I can't lose you too!" Rick moved quickly and pulled me in to his arms as his own tears fell on my shoulder.

"You're stronger than you think."

I pulled back so I was looking at him. "No, I'm not!" I stated. "Elena's always been the strong one. When things get too much I run, if I can't deal with something, I don't! And right now, you don't understand how much I want to run."

"You can't run." He said sternly as his hands gripped my shoulders. "You have to face this. With Elena and Jeremy. You have to stay as a family and fight this!"

I shook my head. "Please, just feed. I'll help you through it. I'll never leave your side until you have it under control. I'll make sure you never hurt anyone."

"I wish I could." He whispered. "But I won't be me anymore."

"Yeah, you will!" I argued. "You will always be Rick!"

"I'll hurt everyone here and try to kill them." He protested.

"We can leave." I reasoned. "Go somewhere secluded. I can help you fight him, push the evil back and you can help me sort through everything and then we can both come back and we'll be alright."

"It wouldn't work."

"You don't know unless you try."

"I'm sorry. I guess after everything I deserve this." He replied.

"No, you don't." I snarled. "I deserve this, Stefan deserves this and so does Damon because we all knew what we were getting in to. Shaking up with vampire, what did we think was going to happen? But you, you're good, you're kind and you have a pure heart… it isn't fair." I whimpered.

Rick pulled me back in to his arms. "Life isn't fair and no one deserves this. No matter how hard you try to mask it I can see it on your face, you hate it. I know you'd give anything to be human again. I don't want to feel like that."

"It's not so bad." I reasoned.

"I can't become like that, Dani… If I die now, I'll get to see Jenna again. But if I become a vampire, that'll never happen and I know I'll hurt you and I would never forgive myself for that."

As soon as he'd mentioned Jenna I was done for. The fight went out of me. I squeezed him more tightly as more tears fell. "Tell Jenna I love her and my parents too of you see them."

"You know I will." He cried in to my shoulder.

I pulled back again then wiping my eyes. "You know after all this I'm still kind of mad at you."

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because I really wanted to be the one to kill Esther." He started laughing then which made me laugh and also made us both cry harder.

"I'm extremely sorry for that."

"Don't be. She only tried to kill me, she succeeded with you, so you had more of a right to do it." I wiped my eyes again and then smiled softly. "So honest answer, how much of a clown do I look like?" I asked as I gestured to my eyes wear all my makeup had run.

He shrugged. "Less of a clown, more of panda."

We started laughing again at that. "That's okay, pandas are cute." I threw my arms around him once more. "Goodbye Rick."

"Goodbye, Dani." He said softly.

As soon as I stepped out of doorway I smiled as I saw Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt and Meredith standing there lit up in the shadows by candles scattered all over the place. "Rick." I called. Rick appeared by my side and he smiled as he saw everyone. Rick's eyes filled with tears again as he moved backwards. He nodded at me in a silent communication, so I stepped forward and slowly swung the door shut. I turned back to all my friends. Damon was waiting with open arms but I just walked past them all, as sobs took a hold of my body, and disappeared in to the forest.

* * *

><p>Just as I was heading back out to go and be with Rick while he passed my phone rang. 'Unknown number' flashed across my screen so I answered it. "Hello?" I questioned in annoyance not in the mood to be polite.<p>

"Hi, is this Danielle Gilbert?" The male voice asked.

"Yeah."

"Elijah told me I now owe you instead of him. He explained what you need and I found a spell for it."

I laughed without humour. "Thanks but it's pointless now."

"Why?"

"Because he's in transition to be a vampire and he's choosing to die." I answered. "And I'm guessing your spell would only work on humans anyway. You don't have to owe anyone anymore, you're free, congratulations."

"The spell would still work on a vampire."

I perked up at that and smiled. "You're serious? How?" I questioned.

"I'd have to change a few things in the spell but effectively I'd but a block in his brain stopping his dark side from getting through, he'd be himself but as a vampire instead."

"You'd do that?" I asked hopefully.

"Elijah says I owe you now and I don't like having debts. It'll take me a few days to get everything and get there, but I can be there by the end of the week."

"Thank you." I smiled in to the phone before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Rick questioned from his slumped position on the floor.<p>

"No one deserves to die alone, Rick." I answered as I moved closer to him and sat down beside him. "And what sort of alcoholic would you be if you died sober?" I smirked as I passed him a bottle of scotch I'd took with me from the boarding house.

He chuckled as he opened the bottle and started to drink from it. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

"I also realised something." I admitted. "You saying goodbye to people but you forgot out the most important people in your life." I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket. "Your family." I passed him the paper on which he'd written down all his family's contacts and his passwords.

"What am I supposed to say? Hi, mom and dad I just called to tell you I died and am now in transition to be a vampire but I'm choosing to die instead, I love you, bye." He said sarcastically.

"No." I smiled. "You tell them about your life, what you've been up to, how you're enjoying your job as a teacher and how much you love them. Then in a few days, I'll go up there and break the news in person." He nodded as he stared at the paper. I handed him my phone as I stood up. "I'll give you a few minutes.

I walked back out and moved to stand over by Meredith and Damon. "How's he doing?" Meredith asked.

"He'll be fine." I assured. "He's just speaking to his family at the moment."

"You blame me don't you?" Damon asked softly.

I looked up at him to see his eyes full of grief and sadness. "Why would I blame you?"

"Because of how many times I killed him." He stated. "For absolutely no reason other than I wanted too."

"You're not entirely to blame, Damon, you played your part and I played mine." I whispered as I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I killed him too, and I left him alone giving Esther the chance to grab him."

"I'm going to give him a sedative." Meredith told us breaking us out of guilt party. "It'll make it easier." We both nodded so she walked off and in to the crypt. She came out minutes later. "It's done." I just up and walked away from Damon then and went back and sat with Rick.

"Hey, come on." I complained. "Don't drink all the booze."

He smiled as he passed it over to me. I gulped some of it down and passed it back to him. "Don't get married to him." He said weakly. "I have no doubts that you love him and he loves you but you just got back together, wait a few years at least." I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Room for one more?" Damon asked as he slowly strolled in with his own bottle of alcohol.

"Is this the part where you give me a dream?" Rick breathed out as Damon sat on his other side. "Rainbows and rolling green hills."

"I was drunk when I told you that." Damon responded.

Rick laughed. "Yeah and I told you I'd use it against you."

"At least he didn't have a restraining order against him." I smirked as Damon chuckled.

"You can talk little miss I've-assaulted-a-police-officer." Rick laughed.

"I told you that in confidence." I smiled. "And in my defence I was drunk."

We were silent for a moment before Damon spoke up. "Sorry I killed you." He apologised. "Twice."

Rick laughed. "So I actually have to die to get a real apology out of you."

"Drink up." Damon ordered.

"Actually I've been thinking about cutting back." He joked.

"You should. That stuff will kill you." Damon smiled.

"You better look after her Damon." Rick said sternly.

"I will." Damon promised as he locked eyes with me.

"If I find out you've hurt her, I'll be back to haunt your ass."

"You have nothing to worry about." Damon assured him. "I love her."

Rick passed me his bottle of scotch and then slowly went to sleep. More tears filled my eyes as I finished off the bottle. I looked over at Damon to see tears had filled his eyes. I reached across and took my hand in his squeezing gently. "You coming?" He asked quietly as he slowly got to his feet.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna stand here a minute."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll see you back home." Damon looked down at Rick once more before walking out of the door.

I waited a minute before I moved position and crouched down in front of Rick. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "But if there's even the slightest chance I can help you, I have to do it." I pulled a small glass vile that was filled with blood out of my pocket. "You can even hate me for it, because at least you'll be alive." I took the top off it and took a hold of his chin tilting his head so the blood would be able to drip down his throat. I pressed the vile to his lips and tipped it up until every drop was gone.

His eyes shot open then bright red as his fangs elongated. His eyes locked on to mine just as I heard Damon cry out. I didn't have time to react as Rick's hands wrapped around my throat, clocking off my air supply and then he abruptly twisted to the side, leaving me swimming in darkness…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again I'm sorry how long it took for me to update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and how long it is.<strong>_

_**Sorry for any mistakes haven't had time to check it, I just wanted to upload it, because you've waited long enough.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :) **_


	25. Before Sunset

_**Sorry, it's not another update I just put all the four parts in to one long chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed all the parts.**_

* * *

><p>I let out a groan as i came too. I opened my eyes but blackness surrounded me. The smell was atrocious. It was that potent it made my eyes water and stomach heave. My movement was restricted so I pressed my arms out at my sides and above me. "Oh you have got to be shitting me!" I snarled followed by a string of curse words. I was surrounded by hard, cold stone.<p>

Salvatore tomb. Rick. Vampire. Snapped neck. Coffin.

There was a loud crack and then I sank down a bit. What the hell am I lying on? There were sharp points that were jabbing me in the back. With another huff of frustration I sent my arms flying up and pushed all my weight against the roof of the enclosed tomb. It went flying through the air and a bright light erupted causing me to shield my eyes.

As soon as they had adjusted I jumped out, a cold shiver raked down my body and I cringed as I realised what I'd been lying on. The rotting body of Zach Salvatore.

Damon had told me the story of how Zach had helped Stefan lock him up in the cellar and then when he'd broke free, he'd snapped his neck and killed him.

Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!

I looked around the room but didn't see Rick anywhere. There was a small puddle of dried blood but apart from that the place seemed empty. "Damon?" I called out but I got no answer.

I walked out of the tomb and out in to the sunlight. I still had my ring so Rick must just be hauled somewhere waiting out the sun.

If I was Rick, where would I go?...

I let out a low chuckle. The answer was so obvious it was staring me in the face.

Rick. History teacher. School.

First things first though. Shower.

* * *

><p>It was eerily quiet when I entered the school. I moved stealthily through the halls, making the best ninja seem like a bull in a china shop. My eyes darted all around trying to detect any sign of movement. Surprising, the school was still full of litter and the decorations from the dance, even though Caroline was supposed to have it cleaned early this morning. Rick probably scared her off.<p>

I heard a small noise from Alaric's classroom so quietly moved in to the doorway. "You really should think of better hiding place." I commented causing Rick's head to snap up and stare at me. "This was the first place I thought off."

Rick chuckled. "Who said I'm hiding?"

"Well, the fact that if you were to walk outside right now you'd burn to a crisp, kind of gives it away."

He smiled. "I'll admit, the sun is a bit of a problem."

"Dani!" Elena cried.

I whirled around in confusion as I saw Elena sat at one of the desks with tears streaming down her face. My gaze flickered to Caroline who was sat beside her, her make-up smudged across her face and tears flowing down her cheeks. She had a white piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth stopping her from speaking and a pencil staked in to each hand. I looked back at Rick and saw the sinister look in his eyes.

"We thought you were dead!" Elena whimpered.

"Why would you think that?" I questioned as my face pulled in to a frown.

"Because she was hoping it would happen." Rick smirked as he flopped down in his chair and started tossing the stake from hand to hand.

"Damon said you were." She answered as she glared at Rick.

"Well, just to clarify, I'm not." I stated.

"Are you here to help us?" She asked still watching Alaric warily.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'. "I didn't even know you were here." I added with a shrug. "You'll have to wait for Stefan and Damon – but then again, they might just think you're dead." The ending I finished with a little menace. I knew it wasn't Elena fault, but still. Did Damon even look for me? Something told me no.

"So what's your plan Rick?" I asked.

"To kill every last vampire on this planet." He answered bluntly.

Caroline let out a little whimper and Elena gulped. "Dani, you have to help us." She pleaded.

"Considering she's the reason I'm even here, I doubt that very much." Rick laughed.

"What?" Elena questioned in shock.

Ignoring Elena, I kept my eyes trained on Rick, watching for any sudden movements. "So, how exactly do you plan to kill all vampires, Rick?" I inquired as I leant back against the wall casually. "There's one of you and like… lots of us."

He smiled. "But I only have to kill one of you to kill you all."

"Six." I clarified. "I'll more than likely die along with one of them."

"You'd think, but no." He replied as he slowly walked nearer to Caroline. "Esther told me that you don't technically belong to any bloodline, so I have to kill you separately."

"Oh the joy." I responded sarcastically.

He laughed. "Of course, I might not have to kill you."

"If I thought you could kill me, I wouldn't be standing here." I pointed out.

In the blink of an eye Rick came rushing at me with the stake raised high above his head. Elena gasped and Caroline let out a cry as more tears started to fall. I merely straightened up and ripped the stake form Rick's grip and sent him flying backwards before he crumpled to the floor.

Elena jumped up then and crouched by Caroline as she tried to pull the pencils out. "Sit down Elena." I warned.

But like usual she ignored me and continued. She didn't even see Rick before he'd already covered her hand with his and re-nailed the pencil back in. Caroline screamed against the gag in her mouth. "Why aren't you helping us?!" Elena yelled as Rick pushed her back in to the chair.

"Because I'm not here to help you." I retorted. "I'm here to help Rick. It's Stefan's job to protect you."

Rick chuckled. "I never understand you two. One moment you hate each other and the next you're best friends."

"We're family, that's what we do." I shrugged.

"What are you going to do with that?" He smirked pointing to the stake. "Kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have gave you the blood." I reasoned. "And if you were really trying to kill me you wouldn't have ran straight at me." I chucked the stake up in the air and he caught it with a surprised look on his face. "So keep it, I think I'm safe enough for now."

The look of surprise turned in to a smirk then. "I knew there was a reason I haven't killed you yet."

"My joyous personality?"

"Something like that."

"Why are you doing this?!" Elena spat at Rick.

"Because you need me." He replied bluntly. "You're an eighteen year old girl without parents or guidance, or any sense if right and wrong anymore." He explained.

"Look at you." Elena hisses as she gestured to Caroline. "How is this right?!"

"She's a murderer." He stated. "She told me she killed someone and liked it."

I coughed awkwardly and shifted my feet uncomfortably. Rick smirked as he glanced over at me. "I'll get back to you, don't worry."

"Take as long as you want." I urged.

He looked back at Elena then as he pointed to Caroline. "How is that right?" He inquired. "Elena, your parents led the council, it was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you ruined it all."

"You don't know anything about them?" She exclaimed.

"But am I wrong?" He questioned. "Anyone that has died in this town, it's all come down to you and to make matters worse you dragged your family in to it and your friends. Look!" He yelled as he pointed from me to Caroline using the stake. "Look at what you turned them in to. Dani knew all about vampires before she came back to this town and yet she didn't shack up with one till she came back here. But you, as soon as you found out Stefan was a vampire you were jumped straight in to bed with him." Elena was crying softly now. "Do you actually think they'd be proud of you? Either of you?" He looked back at me then.

Elena stayed silent as she looked up at me, urging me to say something, to prove him wrong, but I couldn't do it. "No." I admitted sadly. "They'd hate it. They'd hate us. In fact, they'd probably stake me themselves and send Elena to a convent."

Rick chuckled as he nodded at my words before crouching down to be eye level with Elena. "If you don't start siding with the humans, you're just as bad as they are."

He straightened back up then and walked over to Caroline once again and stood behind her. He placed the stake on one of the desks and carefully undid Caroline's gag. He dipped the gag in a beaker full of some brown liquid that looked a lot like vervain and the way Caroline was cowering in her seat I'd say I was right. "No more. No more. Please no more." She begged.

"Alaric stop!" Elena commanded as she stood up but Rick just pushed her back down.

"Sit down." He ordered.

"Help her!" Elena shouted at me.

"Please Dani!" Caroline cried as she looked up at me with wide and fearful eyes.

I pushed back the part of me that wanted to help her and tilted my head to the side making my face expressionless. "I'm curious as to where this is going."

Rick laughed before locking eyes with me. "This keeps the vervain in her system." He explained. "It's lie inhaling razor blades with every breath." Then he tied it back in place causing Caroline to scream and thrash around in her seat. Elena reached over and took Caroline's arm soothingly.

"That's very interesting." I commented as I moved closer to Caroline. "But do you know what would make it even better?"

"Do tell." He smirked.

As quickly as possible I yanked one of the pencils from Caroline's hand causing her to scream again. Before she could untie the gag from her mouth I dipped the pencil in to the vervain and I stabbed her with it again.

Alaric laughed loudly and started to clap as Caroline cries grew even louder. "Now, why didn't I think of that?" He mused.

"You're evil!" Caroline Gurgled around the gag and vervain.

"Sshh, Caroline." Elena soothed. "She's just trying to get on his good side and get inside his head."

"If that's what I was trying to, then you've just ruined it by saying it out loud!" I snapped.  
>"Really?!" I scoffed. "How have you even lasted this long?"<p>

Rick laughed. "You two should have your own reality TV show, your argument are pure comedy gold."

"We considered it." I retorted. "But then you would have had to be included and you face would of scared away the viewers. Some things are just too ugly for TV."

He ignored my comment and slowly started to circle me. "I no longer want you and Jeremy to continue my work when I'm dead." He said as he finally stopped in front of me and placed the stake down on his desk. "Seems pointless now that I can't die."

"You have a point." I stated.

"I want you to join me."

"Not that I'm not grateful for the offer but I am a tad confused." I squinted as I held up my thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. "I'm a hybrid and you want all vampires dead. So, I'm not really seeing how that partnership would work."

He smiled. "You help me kill Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol. It's as simple as that."

"Except I'd still be alive. Somehow I doubt you'd let that happen."

He smirked. "I wouldn't let you live as a vampire, no."

"So you'd kill me?"

"Not necessarily." He reasoned as his smirked grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"I'm confused." I stated. "Can you just say it in plain English?"

"Before Esther took Elena from the dance she explained to me everything that would happen. And after I'd succeeded in my mission, what would happen." He paused to look as me to see if I was still listening, I just waited patiently for him to continue. "She said that somewhere out there, there's a witch with a spell to turn a vampire human."

My body tensed as I stared at Rick in shock. Elena gasped and Caroline stopped whimpering. "You're lying." I finally managed to croak out.

He smiled as he shook his head. "If you help me kill them, me and you will go and find the witch, become human again. And I promise I'll…" He paused as he searched for the right word. "… Stay dormant, if you will and be the Alaric you care about. Think about it Dani. You can have the life you always wanted, the white picket fence, the husband, kids and you could become a doctor, follow in your father's footsteps and make him proud." His eyes gleamed as he watched the different emotions play across my face – Sadness, guilt, happiness and hope. "All you have to do is kill the monsters that lie to your face by claiming to love you when in reality they ruined your life."

"They're my friends." I whispered.

"Friends?" He scoffed. "They don't care about!" He grabbed my hand and looked at my ring before laughing. "And you actually said yes to him. I was honestly surprised at that. I thought you were smarter than that. I did think you were going to choose Klaus. But either choice would have ended in heartache, still will. The best choice to make would have been to ditch them both." He smiled softly then as he met my gaze again. "See, Danielle. You need me. It's just like you said, you need me to tell you when you're making the wrong decision." My breath caught in my throat as he said the words I'd spoken to him just hours ago, when he was 'normal' Rick. "Well, here it is. Marrying Damon – bad decision. Being with Klaus – bad decision. And not accepting my offer will be the worst mistake of all… You could be human."

Human. Human. Human.  
>Husband. Husband. Husband.<br>Children. Children. Children.

Kept repeating over and over in my mind.

"Don't you want that Dani?" He inquired.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded.

I watched him pick up the stake, from the desk, out of the corner of my eyes and then he placed it on my palm and closed my fingers around it. "Good." He muttered. "Now, kill Caroline, so I know you mean it."

Rick stepped away from me then as I took a few steps in Caroline's direction. She was crying uncontrollably now as he wriggled in her seat trying to escape but effectively only causing herself more pain. I could hear Elena shouting at me and trying to come closer but Rick had her pressed against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." I whispered through blurred eyes. "I'm so sorry."

I raised the stake above my head and looked down at Caroline's hate-filled eyes. Words can't explain how much I wanted what Rick had offered, a nice and happy human life but my arm wasn't listening to my heart and brain. No matter what I wanted to do, it just wouldn't move.

After a few minutes of me just standing there Alaric got impatient. "Finish it already." He sighed.

I gulped as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Rick had now covered Elena's mouth to stop her incessant screaming but the silence was entirely too loud. Blood was pounding in my ears and drowning out everything else.

I wanted this.

I needed this.

I brought my arm down then, fast and deadly… a killing blow straight to the heart.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I stopped less than a millimetre from her chest. "I can't." I cried as dropped the stake on to the desk, the noise echoing in the room as everyone held their breaths.

Rick was the first the react. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Then you're useless to me then." He blurred across the room grabbed the stake and plunged it in to my chest.

I hadn't even seen it coming till the last millisecond but luckily I'd moved a fraction of an inch so it had missed my heart but just barely. My body tensed and I bit my lip to stop from crying out in pain. He pushed me up against the window and tried to twist the stake so it would puncture my heart but using all the strength I possessed, I sent him flying backwards.

But he was on his feet again and ripped the stake from my chest causing me to cry out. As he tried to plunge it back in, I grabbed him arm and twisted until I heard a loud crack. Rick grunted and dropped the stake. I kicked out his legs sending him crashing to the ground and then I took off running.

* * *

><p>I slowed to a walk as I neared the house. I frowned in confusion as I watched Klaus stalk towards it with a gas canister in one hand and a roll of newspaper, on fire, in the other. Realising his intentions I rushed towards him before stopping directly in front of him. "If you set this house on fire, I'll set you on fire." I warned.<p>

He smirked as he dropped the newspaper and stepped on it diminishing the flames. "Glad you finally saw reason, although I'm surprised it took you this long to speak up. Just go grab your sister and we can be on our way."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"I've been stood here for over an hour, destroying your childhood home-" He started but I cut him off.

"You did what?!" I seethed.

"Oh come on, you were inside the whole time, don't tell me they drugged you with vervain?"

"I haven't been at the house!" I bit out.

"Oh." He said surprised as he raised his eyebrows. "Well, in that case sweetheart I'll fill you in. I'm here to collect my lovely doppelgangers."

"Sadly you've had a wasted journey, we're not going anywhere."

"If you don't leave with me, that homicidal history teacher will kill." He growled.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I shrugged.

"Well I'm not." He stated. "You can come with me willingly or I can force you, but either way I won't leave you here to die. The fact that Elena will be coming with us, because I need her blood for my hybrids, can comfort you." His eyes stayed trained on mine as he stepped closer to me. "Now, I suggest you run inside and get your sister, or better yet get your brother to invite me in."

"Listen and listen closely." I told Klaus as I also took a step forward so there was practically no space between us. "I'm not leaving town and neither is Elena."

"Alaric will kill you!" He hissed.

"Don't worry about me. I have a plan to deal with Rick, if I was you I'd be more worried about yourself." Before he could mutter a reply I turned on my heel and walked through the door.

I moved without sound in to the house and straight in to the kitchen. As I stood in the doorway my eyes took in every little detail to the broken table to the plaster crumbing from the wall where someone had threw something. Stefan was leaning against the counter his head down, staring at his shoes but there were wet trails down his cheeks where tears were falling and landing on his top. Bonnie was sat on the only kitchen chair that had seemed to survive the disaster. She was still wearing her clothes from the dance but she had dried blood on her neck and she too was crying but unlike Stefan she wasn't hiding it, she was sobbing. Jeremy was just leaning against the wall, his face pale but blotchy, his eyes bright red but otherwise staring endlessly and lifelessly in front of him. Finally, my eyes found Damon, who looked the worst out of all of them. He was slumped to the floor with his back against the wall. Tears streaming down his face as his empty eyes stared at the floor.

"We have to do something." Stefan whispered breaking the silence which I assumed had lasted a while.

"Go ahead brother." Damon muttered, not moving. "I'm just going to sit here and wait for death to come."

"Do you think she'd want that?" Stefan questioned raising his head. He had an edge to his voice as he stalked towards Damon. "Do you think she'd want us to just sit here twiddling our thumbs?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know, Stefan. But it's not as if I can ask her."

Stefan's face hardened before he reached down and grabbed Damon's arm roughly as he yanked him to his feet and then slammed him in to the wall. "I get it." Stefan hissed. "You loved her and she died. But you're not the only one who loved her. Everyone in this room loved her, and everyone in this room needs to pull it together so we can stop Alaric from killing anyone else." Stefan looked up then and glanced at Bonnie and Jeremy, who were slowly shaking out of the state they were in.

He froze though as soon as his gaze landed on me. He let go of Damon and whirled around so he was facing me completely. "Dani." He choked.

"No, I'm the friggin' tooth fairy." I uttered sarcastically. "Why the hell are you all moping around?"

Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon all stared at me in bewilderment. "You're dead." Damon whispered.

"Really?" I questioned. "Then why am I standing here walking and talking."

Bonnie started to cry harder than before she jumped from the chair and pounced on me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. As Bonnie pulled back Jeremy replaced her. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He said softly.

As soon as Stefan tried to hug me he was flung back and then Damon's strong arms enveloped me in a crushing embrace. "I thought you were dead." He whispered over and over again.

I pushed him back a little and used my thumbs to wipe away his stray tears. "I'm fine, Damon."

"What happened to you?" He inquired. "Bonnie knocked me out and then when I woke up, she was lying in a pool of blood and you were nowhere to be found. The stake was missing, so I thought…" He trailed as his face contorted in pain, as though the very thought of a world without me would destroy him.

I leant forward and pressed my lips against his gently, to reassure him that I was okay. "I'm fine." I repeated.

"But what did happen to you?" Stefan asked.

"I slept with your uncle." I blurted out. Stefan and Damon's jaws dropped but Bonnie and Jeremy just looked confused. "He was a very gentle lover, bit on the bony side and he smelt a tad, but he was a great man." I smirked.

"You were in Zach's tomb?" Stefan asked.

"Yep." I answered popping the 'p'. "And I won't be likely to forget it any time soon." I added as involuntary shivered.

Damon's face hardened then as he glared over at Bonnie. "You can blame her for that. She fed Rick the blood."

"I told you the witches made me do it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

I frowned in confusion. "Actually." I said hesitantly. "I'm the one who fed Rick the blood."

4 pairs of eyes locked on to mine. "Why would you do that?" Damon hissed.

"Because there was a slight chance that he'd be fine." I reasoned.

"And an even bigger chance that he'd kill us all!" Damon fired back. "That he'd kill you!"

"It was stupid Dani." Bonnie chimed in.

"He believed in me when I didn't even believe in me." I explained. "I owe it to him, to exhort every possible way to help him. He'd do it for me. He'd do it for Jeremy. He'd do it for Elena. Hell! He'd even do it for you." I looked at Damon as I said the last bit. "I won't give up till I have no idea how to help him anymore."

* * *

><p>"I think I might have an idea of how we can do this." Bonnie spoke up after quite a few minutes of silence.<p>

"Without hurting Alaric." She concluded.

"Then speak up." Damon replied snarky. "Don't keep it to yourself."

"My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilised him for over fifteen years, if I can get it I might be able to use it on Alaric." Bonnie explained.

"So he'd basically be in a coma for the rest of eternity?" Jeremy asked so Bonnie nodded.

"Perfect!" I cheered. "Gives me time to look for an alternative."

"Okay, fine." Stefan agreed. "So how do we do this?"

"I need time to find the spell. I'll have to contact Abbey but we'd need a lot of vampire muscle to take Alaric down." Bonnie responded.

"Klaus wants Elena so she'll need to stay here, Jeremy you should stay too, make sure Elena doesn't try to leave." Stefan said as Jeremy nodded reluctantly and I frowned. "We can call Caroline, I'm sure she'd help us."

I dragged a hand down my face as I let out a long breath. "You're kidding, right?" I questioned.

Stefan stared at me in confusion and showed no signs of understanding what I was on about. I shook my head in exasperation. "Okay, Bonnie you call Abbey and find the spell. Jeremy you stay here and… house sit. Stefan and Damon you two can make sure Klaus doesn't wreck the house anymore."

"What are you talking about?!" Damon snapped.

"Well clearly I have more chance of helping Rick on my own."

"How did you work that out?" Jeremy inquired as his face reddened in anger.

"From the fact that Elena left this house over an hour ago without two vampires and a witch knowing."

"What?!" Stefan exclaimed before he took off upstairs at vampire speed. He returned seconds later looking frantic. "She's not here!"

"Caroline won't help us either." I pointed out.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"Because she's with Elena, who's with Rick."

"How do you know all this?" Jeremy inquired his forehead crinkled with worry lines.

It took me a few moments to answer as 4 pairs of inquisitive eyes gazed at me. "… Because I was there. When I woke up I went back to the boarding house to change before going to the school."

"He's at the school?" Damon asked so I nodded.

"He just let you walk out of there?" Stefan questioned.

"More importantly he just let you walk in there?" Damon added. "He didn't kill you, not even when you fed him the blood."

"Is he still Alaric?" Jeremy asked softly. "Our Alaric?"

I gulped as I shook my head sadly. "The Alaric we knew is gone, Jeremy."

"Then why didn't he kill you?" He questioned hope flaring in his voice as he eyes lit up.

"Because he wanted me to help him." I answered.

"Help him to kill us." Stefan stated.

"Then clearly you told him where to shove it if you're here." Damon smirked.

"Not exactly." I admitted hesitantly.

They all stared at me in confusion before Stefan finally spoke up. "What happened in that school Dani?"

I looked down at the ground, not able to meet any of their gazes, as my body filled with shame. "… He said that if I helped him kill you all, then he'd… let me live."

"He wants all vampires dead, you included." Damon reasoned. "There's no way he'd just let you live."

"Not as a vampire." I muttered still staring at the ground. "Esther told him that's there's a spell out there that can turn a vampire in to a human."

Tears filled Bonnie's eyes as she gaped at me. "You killed her didn't you? Caroline, you killed her."

I shook my head slowly. "No, I didn't. I wanted to though. I wanted to so much. But I just… couldn't."

"How could you even think about that?!" Bonnie snapped.

"I can't believe you!" Jeremy hissed.

"You don't get it. Neither of you do. I'm not defending what I did, it was wrong on so many levels but… I had the chance of a life that was snatched away from me. A life that I'd always wanted. I'm not the only one that would have chosen that."

* * *

><p>None of them spoke to me after that, they'd barely even look at me and when they did it was just angry glances. "I need to go change." Bonnie muttered.<p>

"There's still a few clothes in my room but you can borrow some of Elena's clothes." I replied. Bonnie didn't bother saying anything back to me she just walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Now I know how men feel when they can't get it up in bed." I sighed breaking the silence.

"THAT IS TWO COMPLETELY DIFFFERENT THINGS!" Damon growled as he whirled around to face me.

"It's really not." I reasoned as I shook my head. "I wanted to kill her but my arm just wouldn't move."

"How could you want that?" Jeremy whispered. "She's your friend, she's been like a sister to you since you were both little. How could you want that?" He repeated.

"Because I'm a monster, Jeremy. Plain and simple. I'm a crazy psychotic monster and I had the chance to be human again and I wanted to take it."

"He was lying Dani." Stefan said softly. "There's no spell that can turn a vampire in to a human. Trust me, I've looked."

"He wasn't lying but Esther, she probably lied. But of course I didn't think of that at the time."

Damon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before changing the subject. "Are we seriously going to be able to take Alaric down with just the three of us?"

"Nope." I replied as my gaze slowly moved to front door. "We're going to need Klaus."

"No, no way." Damon said with a shake of his head.

"I wasn't asking, Damon." I retorted just as Stefan's phone rang.

He pulled it from him pocket and answered it. "Alaric." He stated down the line. He didn't say anything after that but Rick did. Once Stefan had hung up and put his phone back in his pocket he stormed outside to confront Klaus.

Klaus was pacing along the front porch but as soon as he saw me beside Stefan he stopped. "Finally." He smirked. "I thought you'd never give up."

"Elena's not here. Alaric has both her and Caroline and he's going to kill them, unless you hand yourself over to him." Stefan said ignoring Klaus' comment.

Klaus was silent for a moment as he pondered what Stefan had just told him. "Now, I know you're not asking me to walk in to a certain death."

Stefan chuckled. "I really wish we could but unfortunately if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance we die too and somehow I don't think Dani will like that too much."

Damon snorted at that as he finally walked out from under the threshold with a piece of fence panelling balanced on his shoulder. "One in four chance – I'll take those odds."

"And a 100% chance Tyler dies." Stefan pointed out.

"Which I won't take." I stated earning an eye roll from Damon.

Klaus laughed. "Awwr, has the engagement ended already."

Damon's eyes turned to slits. "Nope, we're thinking a June wedding in the Caribbean on the beach."

"Grow up!" I snapped at Damon before looking back at Klaus. "We have a plan. Bonnie's going to immobilise him, like her mom did to Mikael, but we need your help to take him down, so please will you help us?"

Klaus was silent again before he smiled. "Okay, so why doesn't Damon sneak in and distract Alaric and Stefan can run in, grab Elena and carry her to safety."

"That's a great idea." Damon replied sarcastically. "What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?"

"Nothing." Klaus smirked.

"That really isn't helping." I stated to Klaus. "Are you going to help us or not?"

Klaus let out a breath as he stared up at the sun. "Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours if we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone with Danielle and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves."

Damon let out a humourless chuckle as he glared daggers at Klaus. "Over my dead body."

"Be careful what you wish for." Klaus retorted.

Damon took a step towards Klaus so I quickly intervened and stepped between the two. "NO!" I hissed at them. "If this is going to work you two better leave all the macho crap here! Otherwise you're going to get us all killed! Are we clear?"

They both had a mini staring contest before they nodded. "Your way, sweetheart." Klaus purred.

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled in to the parking lot of the school and killed the engine so all three of us got out. "Abbey just showed up." Stefan stated as he glanced down at his phone.<p>

"Good." Klaus replied. "Maybe this plan won't be such an epic failure after all."

"Nothing like a little positivity." I muttered.

They both chuckled as Klaus leant casually against the front of the car and Stefan paced. "You know if this plan does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic Ocean I'm still leaving with you and Elena." He told me.

"Firstly, we're not dropping Alaric in the ocean and secondly, you'd never get me in the car." I replied honestly.

"Oh, sweetheart you underestimate me. I never said you'd be conscious." He retorted with a smile.

"You'd really go that far?" I questioned as I locked eyes with him. "Just to have me by your side you'd kidnap me."

"I love you, Danielle. But I don't share and I certainly don't take rejection well." He responded.

"And yet all you'd accomplish is making me hate you."

"If it weren't for you I'd just kill Elena and drain every last drop of blood from her body, but because she's your sister I'll bring her with us."

"I'll come with you." Stefan said softly, breaking us out of our staring match.

"Really?" Klaus asked surprised. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Stefan answered. "I turn my back on everything here to make sure that Elena and Danielle are safe."

"And that is way Damon hates when you and Danielle are together." Klaus smirked. "Because you don't just care for Elena, you care deeply about Danielle too."

Stefan chuckled. "You know all this time you spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other, it's actually had the opposite effect."

Klaus laughed as he straightened up. "Has it? Has it really? We'll see shall we when you and Danielle finally admit that you're more than friends. That will be the true test of how strong your brotherly bond is."

"That won't be happening." I stated.

"Because we're just friends." Stefan finished.

"Everyone knows it." Klaus continued. "I know, Elena knows, Damon knows, everybody knows. Except you two it seems."

"That's because you and Damon are delusional." Stefan retorted.

"And Elena too." I added.

Jeremy joined us awhile later and we moved to sit down at one of the pic-nic tables just before Damon and Bonnie joined us. "I just got this." Bonnie announced as she pointed to her phone which showed a map of where we were with mine, Elena's and Caroline's names on it. "It connects me, Elena and Dani through our phones. They're in Alaric's classroom."

I nodded as I looked down at Bonnie's phone. "Then we need to enter through the south entrance." I responded.

"A digital locator spell." Damon mused before smirking at Bonnie. "Then why the hell do we need you."

"Damon." I warned.

He only smiled at me before looking Jeremy who was twirling his ring around his finger. "Hand it over."

"No." Jeremy said defiantly. "I'm not giving you my ring." Then he looked over at me with pleading eyes. "Let me do this."

"By my math you've already bit it once possibly twice wearing that thing and if for some reason Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do in fact, for some reason, actually die, then before you know it we have another psycho alter ego on our hands, which is bad, so give me the ring." Damon replied.

"Leave him Damon." I ordered, which earned me a confused look from Damon. "He's my brother, I'd rather him a psycho that wanted to kill me, than dead." I explained.

Damon nodded in understanding, with a tiny bit of empathy in his eyes. "He's a Gilbert, they're all stubborn, I had no chance of winning that argument."

Jeremy and I both laughed. "You asked me to marry you." I smirked. "You knew what you were getting in to."

He gave me one of those really rare 100% Damon smiles as he said. "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

Klaus let out a bitter-filled laugh. "Well look at this." He spat. "One big happy family!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes before she pulled a small vial of blood from her pocket. "Here, drink this. It's my blood. It'll link us all together, so when I stop Jeremy's heart you'll have the power to stop Alaric's." She explained. "You'll need to make a physical connection to his blood stream, a vein, artery, something connected to his heart."

Damon took the vial from her and took a sip before handing it to me, so I could take a sip. I handed it to Stefan after who took a sip and paused before handing it to Klaus. "If one of us gets a clean shot take it." He commanded. "The other three hold him down." Then he handed it to Klaus.

"No." I dismissed. "Klaus and I are the strongest, it makes more sense for us to hold him down so you or Damon can make the connection."

"All three of them nodded before Klaus said. "Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's Life and Caroline's and of course Abbey's life, should anything go wrong."

"Or of course you're just lying to save your ass." Damon smirked.

"I'm not lying." Klaus replied honestly. "Ask Danielle."

They all looked at me watching for my input so I let out a long sigh. "Kol told me after I staked Mary. He created your line." I answered looking at Stefan and Damon.

"But by all means." Klaus smirked. "Call my bluff, you'll all be dead soon after."

"Lets just get this over with shall we." Stefan concluded.

And with those final words me, Stefan, Damon and Klaus entered the school.

* * *

><p>"Dani!" Bonnie whisper-yelled as she ran over to us as soon as we entered the building.<p>

"What?" I said softly trying not to make too much noise and alert Alaric to our presence.

"I'm sorry I just forgot to give you this." She grabbed my arm before I could do anything and slipped a silver bangle on to my wrist.

"I think we're past the friendship bracelet stage, Bonnie." I mocked.

She rolled her eyes before saying. "It'll keep you safe, just promise me you won't take it off."

"I promise." I whispered before I ushered her back over to the door and turning back to the others. I frowned when I saw only Klaus. "Where's Stefan and Damon?" I questioned.

He shook his head in annoyance. "They continued on, now let's go."

As we stealthily walked down the hallway, we heard steps up ahead. We shared a look before we both disappeared in to the shadows. The person came to a stop so Klaus quickly propelled forward and grabbed her, using his hand to cover her mouth. I quickly stepped in front of her and placed my hands soothingly on her shoulders but that only made her struggle more as tears cascaded down her face. "It's okay, Caroline. It's me. I'm here to help you."

She struggled harder against Klaus who eventually released her and stepped back with his hands raised. "Calm down, love." Klaus warned. "We wouldn't want the history teacher to come back now would we?"

Caroline chewed the inside of her lip as she glared daggers at me. "You were going to kill me." She stated with venom.

I looked away in shame, not being able to meet her gaze, as I muttered. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

"I hate you." She hissed.

"I know." I whispered. "And you have every right to. But you're safe now, so just go home and stay there."

"You're safe." Klaus repeated reassuringly, when she showed no signs of leaving, before adding. "We'll save Elena."

Caroline turned to him and frowned before saying "thank you" in a soft tone. Then she turned back to me, sent me one last hate filled look before disappearing.

Klaus and I took off then at vampire speed, reaching the hallway outside Alaric's classroom in record time. Stefan and Damon had each grabbed an arm but Rick was too strong for them and pushed Damon in to the lockers before snapping Stefan's neck. Damon made another move to grab him but he twisted out of his grip and snapped his neck too; then he looked up and smirked at me. "You came back, I'm glad." He chuckled as he brushed himself off. "I thought I was going to have to track you down, after all you do have a habit to running when things get too much."

As he took a step towards me and Klaus, we both took one back and I raised my hands in a gesture of surrender. "You owe me." I stated with my voice steady and strong the opposite of what I was feeling. I tried desperately to keep my gaze locked with Rick's but it kept straying to Stefan and Damon lying unconscious at his feet.

He laughed. "How'd you figure that out?"

"I was the last person to kill you before you became… this." I answered as I gestured to him. "So, technically speaking I made you this."

He was silent for a minute as he pondered it before he smiled sinisterly. "I let you live this morning, debt paid." Then he took another step forward.

"Dani!" Klaus warned as he gripped my arm and tried to pull me away but I shrugged him off and stared at Rick unmoving.

"You wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for me. You'd be dead. I fed you the blood that turned you, so guess what?" I smirked. "You still owe me."

He gritted his teeth and let out a low growl. "Is this the part where you beg for your life? Or beg to join me?" He questioned.

"Neither, just let me help you Rick." I pleaded. "I can help you, just let me do that, please."

"I don't need help." He replied before sighing. "I won't stake Stefan or Damon today. There, now I don't owe you anymore."

Klaus surged forward and grabbed Rick holding him in place securely as he struggled against his hold. I rushed forward then and my hand shot out cracking his ribs and wrapping around his heart. My other arm gripped his shoulder keeping him in place as he thrashed in our grips groaning and screaming.

With a sudden burst of power he seemed to slip out of both of mine and Klaus' grip and then there was a sickening crack as he snapped Klaus' neck as well. I let out a furious hiss before punching my hand forward in to his chest again but holding him steadily and place and not letting go. I let out a little whimper as I felt his fangs rip in to my neck trying to get me to loosen my grip, but it only made me strength it. He growled as he lifted his head in defeat.

Then I felt a tearing pain in my chest and cried out. Then everything started to change. I couldn't breathe properly as my body started to tense up. I couldn't hear anything except for the loud beating of my heart.

Rick looked up at me knowingly before we both tried desperately to dislodge the other persons hand from our chest. I drank Bonnie's blood and Rick drank my blood. He was now just as connected to Bonnie as I was.

Our struggles started to dwindle as our bodies grew weaker. Our eyes were locked in a deadly war as we tried to see who would last the longest. His cold dead eyes suddenly became warm and sad and his expression became horrified. "R-Rick." I used my energy to choke out before my legs gave out and we both dropped to our knees. It wasn't psycho Alaric anymore, he was just plain old alcoholic Alaric.

A tear trickled down from his eye as he whispered out in a broken voice. "I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry." Then his body went limb as he accepted his fate and stopped fighting. I let my body relax then and stopped holding onto him. The beating of my heart started to grow weaker and weaker as my body started to down and I presumed Rick was doing the exact same.

But then his eyes turned cold again and he smirked as he pushed me back freeing the both of us. I gasped in a huge gulp of air before I felt Rick's body crushing mine. I cried out as I felt the white oak ash stake touch the still open wound on my heart. I gripped the stake with both my hands and pushed against him.

He laughed with bitterness. "You should have felt how hard he was pushing to get out when he thought you were going to die. It was so pathetic, I mean who in their right mind would care for you."

"You apparently." I smirked. "But he's still in there, which means I can still help him."

He laughed again. "He came through because I wanted him too. I needed you to relax and he was my way to do that."

"He can be saved." I stated confidently.

He shrugged. "Maybe but you can't."

I cried out as he pushed the stake in to my chest using all his strength. I moved at the last second though, causing to just miss my heart by a fraction.

"STOP!" Elena cried. Up until then I hadn't even realised Elena was here. "Let her go or I'll kill myself!"

My eyes narrowed in then at the piece of broken glass she had held at her throat. "Elena no!" I yelled.

"Put it down Elena." Rick ordered as he stopped twisting in the stake.

"Why?" She questioned. "Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there?" Rick turned away from me and stared at Elena. "She didn't want you to be immortal so she tied your life to a human one – mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So when I die you die too. That's I, it has to be."

"You're wrong." Rick stated before digging the stake in a little bit more causing me to cry out in agony.

"Am I?" She inquired.

"Just run Elena!" I bit out.

Elena started to whimper then as she dug the piece of glass in and started to drag it across her throat. I thrashed against Rick with all my might, trying to reach Elena, to help her. "STOP! STOP!" Rick started yelling at the top of his lungs. Then he was ripped away from me and thrown backwards. I let out a sigh of relief as the stake went with him but it was short lasting as too manly hands cupped either side if my head and twisted until a loud crack rang out and I tumbled in to the darkness.

* * *

><p>My eyes burned from the light seeping in through the window. I blinked against it and tried to move but my arms and legs were tied down and my whole body felt like it was on fire. Once my eyes grew accustomed to the light I realised exactly where I was – in Klaus' house.<p>

I sat in a chair and my arms and legs were bound to it tightly, preventing me from moving. There was a needle in my arm that was, from the smell of it and the burning sensation, wolfs bane.

I looked across the room to see Elena in pretty much the same position, except for the wolfs bane. A door opened behind me so I tried to turn around and see who it was but that only caused me more pain. "You really shouldn't move." A feminine voice rang out as he shoes squeaked across the freshly polished floor. "If you struggle it will only enter your body faster." A blonde woman came in to view then dress in blue scrubs.

"Who are you?" I asked hoarsely before I started coughing uncontrollably from the sweltering in my throat.

She ignored me and made her way over to Elena. I watched in confusion as she injected a needle in to her arm. Elena let out a small sound of pain as he eyes opened and she looked around in confusion and horror. "Oh, be careful." The nurse said kindly. "Moving only make sit hurt more." Then the tube she had attached started to fill with blood and travel down in to a bag.

Elena's eyes were like a deer's caught in headlights – filled with panic. "What are you doing?!" I questioned once the coughing had subsided.

"Draining her of all her blood." Elena and I both turned our head to see Klaus lounging on the sofa. Elena tried desperately to free herself then but my body was too weak to even try. My eyes grew heavier and my head kept drooping, my muscles too tired to hold it up. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Danielle, but it's the only way I can keep you and I safe."

"Please don't." I said softly as I strained to keep my yes trained on him.

"This is the way it has to be." He responded. "She has to die so you and I can live, so we can be together."

I let out a humourless chuckled as I, against my better judgement, let my eyes close. "You kill my sister and you seriously believe I'll be with you…. I'll hate you forever and I'll kill every hybrid you make until there's none left and then finally I'll kill you."

"You'll killed Stefan and Damon along with me." He stated.

"I'll lock you in a box for centuries and let you see how nice it is."

I feel the smile in the tone of his voice as he replied. "You're strong but you're not that strong. I have centuries on you."

"True." I whispered. "But I have 3 of your siblings that I'm sure would be more than willing to give you a taste of your own torture."

"Danielle? Elena?" I opened my eyes slowly and turned to see Tyler standing frozen in the doorway with a box full of Klaus' crap in his hands.

"Tyler help her." I begged as I looked over at Elena. "Please."

He dropped the box and moved swiftly over to Elena but Klaus's voice stopped him from doing anything else. "He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three litres worth please Tyler."

"Tyler, please, get Stefan." Elena pleaded before looking over at me and adding. "And Damon."

"No Tyler." Klaus said sternly. "Get the bags."

Tyler grimaced before glancing over his shoulder to me and then taking a step forward but Klaus was off the sofa and in front of him before he could do anything. "Forget the girls and get the bags now!" He pronounced each word with menace as he stared Tyler down. Tyler took one last look at Elena and me before quickly exiting the room.

"Dani, you have to stay awake!" Elena cried out as my eyes started to droop shut again.

"She can't." Klaus answered for me. "The amount of wolfs bane in her system at the moment and she shouldn't even have woken up. Guess I underestimated her again." He let out a laugh at the end as though it was his own private joke.

"So that's it." Elena concluded sadly. "You're just going to bleed me die and kidnap Dani."

"Yes." Klaus replied bluntly. "But don't worry, it'll be completely painless for you. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep."

"You think you can just kill me and take Dani. Stefan and Damon will find you and they'll kill you and bring Dani back."

"But you'll be dead, and if they come after Dani, they'll be joining you." He spat.

"She'll never stay with you." Elena responded defiantly.

"If she doesn't want me to kill the Salvatore's she will and besides, she loves me. That'll be enough to make her stay.

Keeping my eyes close I mumbled. "B-but ki-killing E-Elen-Elena will only suc-succeed in mak-making me h-hate you."

Footsteps sounded across the floor as he made his way closer to me. "You say that but you and I both know that love can't be destroyed that easily. After all Damon left you to die at the hands Mikael and you can't even bear the thought of not loving him." He spat. Then the pressure in my arm faded as he removed the needle. "I think that's quite enough of that." He mused to himself. "You'll now be semi-conscious to say goodbye to your sister." But I didn't say anything in return because my body had already succumb to the darkness once more.

* * *

><p>When I awoke once more Elena seemed to be fading fast. The nurse was exchanging the full blood bag for an empty one. "What about your army?" Elena asked softly. "You're going to need more than that to create your army.<p>

As the nurse went to leave Klaus grabbed one of the blood bags. "These last few litres will have to suffice, you see my trying to kill us my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids, I have my family and Danielle." I snorted in response letting them know I was awake once more.

"Then why take my blood at all?" Elena inquired.

"He wants a back-up family." I said answering for him. My voice was still hoarse and my body barely able to move die to the wolfs bane still cruising through my system. "He knows I won't willingly stay with him once he kills you and his family will never trust him again."

"You know." Klaus said through gritted teeth. "Stefan blames me for trying to tear him away from his brother. But I think we both know who really came between them. You two. And in return they tore you two apart as well. So, with you dead" He turned to Elena and then to me. "and you with me it'll finally give them the chance to reconnect that brotherly bond." He smirked then and gazed at Elena. "Danielle chose Damon but we both know she could have had Stefan if she wanted too, but she chose Damon." He added the ending with venom as his eyes darkened. "But you still haven't chosen."

"There's only Stefan." Elena stated.

"Come now Elena." Klaus laughed. "We both know that isn't true. If it was you'd be with him instead of being single. But the truth is you can't decide whether to settle for Stefan or fight your sister for Damon. If you chose to go after Damon you'll destroy your and your sisters bond and Stefan and Damon's. But if you go for Stefan you'll be destroying Damon because everyone knows he's with her because he can't have you and that'll still destroy Stefan and Damon's bond."

"Damon loves me." I said confidently narrowing my eyes at Klaus.

"Damon loves who you look like."

"Then what's your excuse?" I hissed. "You love me because I look like Tatia."

"I'll admit it's what drew me in at first but then I fell for that fire you posses." He replied before leaning in to Elena. "But I am curious, just between us girls, who would you have picked?"

Elena glanced over at me before locking eyes with Klaus. "Rot in hell!" She spat.

His eyes gleamed as he smirked. "Sweet dreams Elena, it's been fun."

Elena started to fight against her binds then as tears trickled down her face, her complexion was going paler and paler as her eyes started to close.

I looked up at Klaus in despair as Elena's heart beat started to slow down. "Please!" I begged. "Don't let her die. For me, please, just don't let her die. I'm begging you! Do it for me, please." My eyes filled with tears as I looked up at him desperately.

"I am doing this for you. I'm doing this so you, me and your precious Salvatore's can live."

"I'll go with you willingly." I stated. "If you let Elena live, you and I can leave mystic falls and run from Rick together."

"Dani don't." Elena whispered as she half opened her eyes.

"I won't try to run away at every single chance and I won't try and rip out your throat and curse you on a daily basis. I'll stay with you. And we can figure out another way to deal with Alaric. We'd only have to run for eighty years, so Elena can live out her human life, she can have a husband, kids and then in a few centuries you get another doppelganger. But please just don't let her die."

He seemed to ponder what I said for what seemed like hours but was only a mere minute. Without saying a word he walked slowly over to Elena and pulled out the needle from her arm and unclipped the blood bag. "Fine." He stated as he started to walk out of the room. "You and will leave momentarily and Elena gets the joy of coming with us."

"No!" I weakly protested but before I could say more he cut me off.

"Be grateful she's not dead." He added and then he was gone swiftly from the room.

Elena's head lolled forward then as she finally lost the battle with consciousness. Letting out a whimper I uselessly pulled against my restraints, but to no avail. I let out a breath as my body sagged and I finally gave up.

Seconds later Tyler's worried face was right in my line of vision as he desperately tried to undo the ropes holding me in place. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Sssh." He commanded as he finished untying the last one and moved on to Elena. "Can you move?" He whispered.

"Just get her out of here." I pleaded.

"Tyler." Elena whispered as she regained consciousness. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she looked over my head at something I couldn't see, but it didn't take a genius to work out.

"So much for that sire bond." Klaus hisses causing Tyler to whirl around to face him.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore." Tyler replied confidently but I could see the little quiver in his eye to show he wasn't as confident as he seemed.

"How did you break the sire bond?" Klaus questioned in a sickeningly calm voice as he advanced towards Tyler, allowing me to see him.

"By breaking every bone in my body about a hundred times for the girl I love." He gaze flickered to me as finished it, but Klaus seemed to see it as well because he glanced at me and then back at Tyler.

"That's impossible." He stated.

"Is it?" Tyler mocked. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?" With each word he said Tyler took a step forward until he was face to face with Klaus.

"You know, you should be thanking me." Klaus snarled. "I gave you a gift, I took away your misery!"

"You didn't give a crap about me!" Tyler yelled. "You just didn't want to be alone."

A pregnant pause filled the room before Tyler walked back over to Elena and lifted her up. But before he could leave Elena was thrown from his grip and then Tyler was held against the wall by Klaus who had his hand wrapped around his throat. "NOOO!" I cried out as I tried to move but my body just crumpled to the floor, still too weak from the wolfs bane.

"Goodbye Tyler." Klaus concluded as his arm reared back like a snake ready to strike its prey. But Tyler grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted, taking Klaus by surprise and successfully breaking his wrist.

But before Klaus could retaliate Damon was there and grabbed his other arm and then Stefan was in front of him with his hand digging in to his chest. Straight away Klaus' struggles reduced as his heart beat started to slow. "NOO!" I screamed as I once again tried to move, succeeding in only making it on my hands and knees. "Please!" I begged as tears started to form in my eyes as I watched Klaus go greyer and listen to his heart beat slow.

Tyler looked at me in confusion as Damon cursed under his breath before hissing. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Stefan looked over his shoulder at me with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. "Don't do this!" I cried. "Please Stefan!"

Stefan released a breath before slowly retracting his hand. "Don't even think about it brother!" Damon growled before tightly grabbing a hold of his wrist in a bone crushing grip.

I sucked in a ragged breath as I locked my gaze on to Klaus' as his eyes filled with tears. His stare was filled with sorrow, guilt regret and… love. "DON'T DO THIS!" I howled.

Stefan started struggling against Damon but that only caused Damon to tighten his grip even more. Stefan looked down at me with tears in his own eyes, his green orbs pleading with me to forgive him.

Klaus started to go even paler, a sickly grey colour as dark black veins started to spread up his neck and across his face, like worms tunnelling through his skin.

_Bu bum, bu bum, bu bum… bu bum, bu bum… bu bum… bu bum…_  
><em>bu… Bum… bu… bum<em>  
><em>bu… bum…<em>  
><em>bu…<em>

Tears streamed down my eyes uncontrollably and a strangled cry tore from my throat as his heart beat ceases to exist anymore.

Damon let go of Stefan's hand then and him and Tyler slowly lowered Klaus to the ground as Stefan stood frozen to the floor just staring aimlessly at him. "Stefan help Elena." Damon ordered to an unmoving Stefan. "Tyler help Elena." He reasoned with a sigh. Tyler took one last pity-filled glance at me before moving over to where Elena was lying unconscious by the stairs and lifting her up in to his arms.

Using practically all my strength I slowly crawled across the polished wood floor until I reached Klaus. Still crying softly, I rubbed his cold cheek soothingly before letting my face transform and biting in to my wrist. Sadly, before I could place it against his mouth I was wrenched up from behind. "Dani stop!" Damon commanded as I struggled against him.

I screamed against him and struggled hopelessly to escape. "Get off me!" I cried out. "Get of me!"

"I'm sorry, Dani." Damon whispered before he snapped my neck and the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Stefan." I whimpered as he jolted me in his arms while he opened the door. My eyes were still groggy and my body still felt heavy from the wolfs bane.<p>

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he walked further in to the room. Gently, he pulled back the covers in the bed and then laid me down. As he pulled my boots off, he looked up at me with saddened eyes.

"Please, Stefan." I cried as he tucked the duvet around me. "Don't do this… He's evil… but you and I both know… that no one… deserves that." My eye lids were drooping again due to the wolfs bane still streaming through my system. I was losing consciousness and fast.

"In a century or two when Elena is no longer in danger, you may be able to awaken him again." He soothed as he brushed my hair back from my face.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded as I reached out blindly trying to grab on to him.

"Stefan, we only have few hours left of sunlight. We need to go." Damon urged sounding very far away.

"I know." He replied tiredly. Brushing the backs of his fingers across my cheek, he gently leaned down and press his lips softly against my forehead. "Goodbye Dani." He whispered sadly, before his footsteps got further and further away.

Moor footsteps sounded until they were by my head but my eyelids felt too heavy to lift them. "We're leading Rick away, so you'll be safe for a few days. But you shouldn't stay here. Once we've hid Klaus we'll meet up with you… if that's what you want. If it's not, we'll both understand. It's never been my intention to hurt you and yet I've done exactly that time and time again. But I'm doing it because I love you." Damon breathed out. "And I can't lose you. Even if that means you hate me. I would rather be you enemy and have you hate me then have you dead. Because I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist." Using the last remains of my energy I forced my eyes open, only to come face to face with blue-grey ones that were filled with tears. "But for what it's worth – I'm sorry." A tear slipped down his cheek as he finished. Leaning down he pressed his lips against my own and then he was gone and the darkness surrounded me once again.

* * *

><p>Waking up a few hours later I found myself wandering down to my old house. As soon as I opened the door, the sounds of cheering filled my ears. Quietly, so no one would be able to hear, I moved towards the kitchen. "Why do you seem so sad?" I heard Caroline question. "We need to celebrate."<p>

"You didn't see her." Tyler muttered dejectedly. "Dani was…" There was a pregnant pause as he tried to think of the right word, before settling on "heartbroken."

"He's right." Elena agreed sadly. "She loves him."

"No." Caroline stated as she started passing around shot glasses and filling them up. "She loved him. Past tense. Because Klaus is gone and he'd never coming back. We have been trying to get rid of Klaus for months now and we're not going to let Dani ruin this. She's not even here. It's not our fault she fell in love with a monster and it's not our fault she turned all evil."

"She's not evil Caroline." Tyler argued.

"She tried to kill!" Caroline responded. "Her best friend, who she's known since the sandbox. If that's not evil I don't know what is."

"She just wanted the chance to be human again. Are you seriously saying if you had the chance you wouldn't have done the same?" Tyler questioned.

Everyone seemed too engrossed in the conversation to even realise I was even here. Frowning, I was just about to announce my present when Elena held up her hand smiling. "Let's not argue. But Caroline is right. Klaus is gone and we should be celebrating. So," she held up her shot glass and everyone else did the same. "to a Klaus free life and to all of you, my family." My heart hurt at her words and all the smiles and the replies of "cheers" from my so-called friends.

Once they'd downed their drinks I finally spoke up. "Don't mind me."

Simultaneously, they all turned to face me with guilty expressions on their faces, except for Caroline who seemed to be glad I'd heard that. "Dani?" Jeremy smiled sheepishly as he moved forward a bit. "I thought you'd left with Stefan and Damon."

"Considering they immobilised Klaus when I begged them not to and Damon snapped my neck, I don't think we'll be exchanging Christmas cards anytime soon." I replied.

"Dani I'm s-" Elena tried to say but I cut her off.

"Don't even bother apologising Elena, this little party you have going on just proves you'd be lying."

Tyler stepped forward then, with regret-filled eyes. "I'm not sorry for the part I played, but I'm sorry you're hurting because of it."

Letting out a bitter chuckle I said. "Well, at least you're honest."

"Don't apologise you have nothing to be sorry for!" Caroline snapped at Tyler before turning on me. "I'm glad Klaus is gone. I'm glad you're never going to see him again. And I'm especially glad you're hurting because of it."

"Caroline!" Bonnie hissed in a warning.

"I think you should leave, Caroline." Jeremy stated.

"Why?" She questioned. "Because I'm saying what everyone's thinking but is too afraid to say?"

"Oh, I'm so glad I didn't kill you." I breathed out sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you?!" Elena yelled. "Caroline's your friend, why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm feeling hurt, angry, betrayed." I answered. "I came here because I needed my family but I guess blood only runs so deep."

"I'm sorry Dani." Jeremy spoke up. "But what did you expect? Klaus ruined all our lives. He tried to kill Elena, kidnap you, he killed Jenna! Did you expect us to be sad that he's gone?"

"No." I stated as tears started to fill my eyes. "I expected you to just be there for me. Like I was for you when you were cheating on Bonnie with your ghost girlfriend. I didn't judge you, I was just there for you if you needed me." Jeremy's gaze filled with guilt so then I turned to Elena. "Or when Stefan turned ripper and you wanted to save him, I never once questioned you; I just helped you, even when we trekked up a werewolf infested mountain on a full moon."

"Dani, I'm-" They both tried to apologise but I wouldn't let them.

"Don't bother. I don't care." I stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I didn't come here for a shoulder to cry on. I came here to say goodbye. I'm leaving."

"You're going to go after them, aren't you?" Elena inquired. "You're going to free Klaus."

I was silently for a moment before reluctantly answering. "… No, I'm not. Believe it or not Elena, I'm not a complete idiot. He tried to kill you and kidnap me. I think he's earned a few decades locked in a coffin… This town is evil." I added locking eyes with Elena and Jeremy. "If you stay here much longer, you'll end up dead. And I don't mean wake up as a vampire dead, I mean dead-dead. I'm saving myself and getting the hell out of here, I suggest you all do the same." I locked eyes with each and every one of them, even Caroline whose eyes had lost that hardened edge at my words, before disappearing from their sight in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>As soon as I made it back to the boarding house I grabbed a bottle of scotch and let the tears fall. It was official. I was on my own again. Just like when I was sixteen and ran away. I guess vampirism doesn't really change a person; I'm still that sad little girl who ran away and I always would be.<p>

After an hour or so of staring in to the fire aimlessly and drinking, I felt an unwelcome presence behind me. Without moving from my spot on the couch I let out a long breath. "I'm really not in the mood right now, so don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Are Stefan and Damon really that dumb to leave you here unprotected?" He smirked.

Letting out a small chuckle I shrugged my shoulders as I polished off the rest of the bottle. "Guess so. So what's it going to be Rick? A fight to the death?" I smirked as I finally stood up to face him, my gaze narrowing on the white oak stake gripped firmly in his hand. "I wouldn't advise that, I have a lot of pent up anger at the moment that is just dying to be released." So much for Alaric following after Stefan and Damon.

He smirked but ignored me as he stepped closer. "Where's Klaus?"

"I don't know." I replied not backing away as he stepped closer. "As you so politely pointed out earlier, I was abandoned."

"So you have no clue where they are? Not even an inkling?" He pressed moving even closer.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'. "And even if I did I'm ninety percent sure I wouldn't tell you. So, my earlier words stand – don't let the door hit you on the way out." Turning on my heel I made my way back over to the mini bar.

But before I reached it Rick's hand wrapped around my throat and I was slammed in to the wall. "Guess you're no longer of use then." He laughed as he raised the stake. "You should have just taken the deal I offered and killed the blonde." In one swift movement he lowered the stake.

Reacting on instinct my hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his wrist before snapping to the side, causing the bone to snap. He grunted in pain, so using his momentarily distraction I flicked the stake from his grip and pushed him backwards in to the opposite wall. "Last chance." I hissed with gritted teeth. "Leave."

He chuckled as he picked himself up off the floor and pushed his bone back in to place. "Not a chance." He snarled before launching himself at me, sending me crashing in to the couch and flipping it over. I groaned as my spine cracked against the floor. Within a second Rick was holding me to the ground with his hand wrapped around my throat once again.

Throwing my head forward I head-butted butted him and then clenched my fist before punching him viciously in his stomach repeatedly. He moaned in pain before grabbing my wrist and twisting my body round so my back was to his front. "We would have made a great team, team badass if I recall. Shame you had to show your humanity and ruin that."

"I thought that's why you're so determined to kill vampires – because they have no humanity." I growled.

"Yeah, for humans. You show it for other vampires which is even more despicable." He snarled back as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it back. I hissed in pain as I looked up at him, attempting to show no fear. Using my hands I gripped on to his trying to lessen the pain, but to no avail as he just tugged on it harder. "As soon as Stefan and Damon find out about your death, they'll come running back and then I'll kill them too. After I find out where they hid Klaus of course."

"They won't come." I stated.

"You underestimate how much they care about you. How much they all care about you." He smirked. "Because you're the key to everything. You're friends with all the originals, so a little proof that I killed you and they'll all come running back to avenge you. Then poof, ashes to ashes, dust to dust and then it'll almost be as if vampires never even existed."

Letting go of his hand I brought my elbow down and struck him in the gut causing him to loosen his grip. So using all my strength I twisted in his grip. Grabbing on to his arm in an iron vice grip I swung him around before releasing him, sending him flying through the air. Smashing through the window he sent blades of glass cascading everywhere.

Brushing myself off, I casually strolled through the parlour, opened the front door and walked through as if I didn't have a care in the world. Rick was still flat on his back when I got there so I quickly sped over to him. Straddling him I grabbed a handful of his shirt lifting his head before striking him over and over again in the face, successfully breaking his nose and bloodying his lip.

Using my own tactics against me he twisted his body, flipping us over as he brought his fist down repeatedly. It hurt a lot and I could smell the blood that trickled from my nose and mouth but I didn't even let out the tiniest cries of pain.

Bringing up my knees I kicked them out sending him toppling over my head. We'd reached the edge of the forest by now so while he was still on the ground I ripped a branch of one of the trees and staked him through the chest, pinning him to the ground. Groaning in pain, he didn't make a move to retaliate just sat their staring up at me, as I crouched down beside him. "Next time I won't miss." I threatened in a deadly low voice. "So leave now before I lose it and just kill you!"

Straightening up, I started to make my way back to the boarding house but as I reached the front door Ricks arm wrapped around my neck from behind and a needle was stabbed in to my stomach. As the vervain entered my system I let out a choked cry, as Rick chuckled, just before the darkness settled around me…

* * *

><p>Grumbling I slowly start to come to. The world blurs around me as I try my hardest to focus on what's happening. My arms were flung out at my sides as they scraped across the gravel ground drawing blood. Begrudgingly, I lifted my head up a bit. Rick's back greeted me, he had my left ankle gripped in his hand as he dragged me along.<p>

Frowning in confusion, I twisted my head to the side as my eyes drifted in and out of focus as I tried to detect where I was. The gravel cut in to my skin as it finally dawned on me – Lockwood Mansion.

"Alaric, what are you doing here?" I heard Carol question as she opened the door to him. "The rest of the council has gathered here but no of us know why."

"Don't worry I'll it explain it all." He replied as he moved past her.

I cried out in pain as my spine and skull hit off the steps as he dragged me up them. "Dani!" Carol shrieked. "What have you done to her?! Dani!"

"I'm doing what should have been done in the first place." He stated as he dumped my body in the middle of the floor. I could hear all the various members of the council crying out but I was too delirious to really listen to them. "This is why you're here." Rick started, silencing the murmurs. "Because the people who lead this council are corrupted, aren't they Mayor, Sheriff?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sheriff Forbes yelled as she stormed in to the room.

"I'm enlightening the council about our vampire problem." Rick explained. "Or should I say your problem. Would you like to purge to the group about the extremes you've gone to to eliminate the problem. Oh wait!" He smirked. "You haven't."

"Stop this now!" Liz warned.

"You see the Sheriff, a woman who we elected to keep our families safe and the town secure, has a vampire as a daughter." The council started mumbling again then as they looked at one another. "And our lovely mayor has a son, who is half vampire half werewolf. Just like our lovely Danielle Gilbert here."

"I think someone should call Dr Meredith Fell." I bit out, trying to ignore the pain. "I think Ricky here has gone a little cuckoo." He kicked me hard in the side causing me to cry out as I clutched my side.

"We've seen them all grow up." One council member I didn't know spoke up. "They can't be vampires."

"Told you." I smirked as I lifted my hand and using my index finger made a circular motion by my ear before singing "cuckoo" earning me another swift kick.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?" He inquired angrily.

"It's a curse." I relented with a shrug.

He turned his gaze away from me and addressed the council once more. "If she was human, a round of bullets would kill her, so let's really find out if you're human Dani." Before anyone could react he pulled a gun from the back of his jeans and pointed it at me.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

I gritted my teeth, cried out and hissed, letting my vampire façade show, as the wooden bullets pierced through my skin. Gasps filled the room and a couple of people backed away as they gawped at my amber eyes and elongated fangs. Lurching up, I coughed up the blood that had filled my mouth before collapsing back down on the marble floor, with my face returning to normal.

"And what do you know," He smirked. "She's still alive and showing her true colours."

"You need to stop this now!" Carol cried out.

"The more time I spend here the longer your son and daughter get to live." He explained as he looked from Carol to Liz. "So I suggest you stand there and shut up." Then he turned back to the rest of the council. "Do you need any more proof?" He questioned with a smirk. "I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Screw you!" I spat venomously as I hugged my body as I tried desperately to sooth my wounds.

The room descended in to silence as Rick doubled over laughing. "You're hurting my feelings." He mocked.

"Go to hell!" I growled out.

"I'll see you there." He grinned before reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a mobile phone – my phone. "So will Elijah." He added. "Once he sees you like this, he'll come running back to mystic falls to save the day and I'll kill him."

He pressed a button on the screen and a red light lit up on the back showing that he was recording. "He won't come." I stated. "He's not that stupid."

"I know he's not stupid." Rick replied. "Which is why I'm starting with him. He's the smartest, the most cunning. Once he's dealt with Kol and Rebekah will surely follow and then so will Klaus. But he will come. You told me yourself when you were off gallivanting with Kol, he came to rescue you and put you back on the right track."

"But it didn't work." I replied matter-of-factly.

"That's only because I called and you came running back to mystic falls. Trust me, he'll come."

"So you're going to kill me, record it and then send it off to Elijah?" I inquired as I stared up at him defiantly, showing no fear in what was to come. "Then go ahead! I've died before, I don't care! Infact you'd more than likely be doing me favour!"

"Sure I'm going to kill you." Rick replied smiling. "But not before torturing you first." He turned around and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the side before slowly stalking back over. He unscrewed the lid and tipped a bit over my leg.

"Oh, no please!" I yelled out mockingly. "It's killing me!" Before I started laughing which turned in to wheezes at the pain it caused me. "Really Rick? Whiskey?"

"Nope." He smirked popping the 'p'. "Fire."

My eyes widened in panic as he flipped open a lighter and let it fall to the ground. I screamed out in agony as my leg lit up like a Christmas tree. Withering on the ground in torment, tears flowed from my eyes as my skin sizzled and the festering stench filled the air. Defeat spread through my body and I stopped trying to hide my emotions, I let them all out.

Carol and Liz appeared beside me then, looking frantic, as Liz threw he jacket over my leg and gently patted it down until all the flames were gone. "And send." Rick laughed before crushing my phone in his hand.

"This isn't right!" Carol cried out.

Rick merely grabbed a hold of her arm and lifted her up before pushing her backwards, away from me. Liz tried to act strong and stand up against him but his hand struck out making her crumble to the ground. "It's amazing how many people still run to your defence even after all the people you've killed and the lives you've destroyed."

Grey dots were spreading across my vision as the body exploded through my body. "Is this what you want?" I questioned in a broken whisper. "To see me in pain? To see me suffer? To see me give up?" Tears streamed down my face as my chest heaved with sobs. "Cause you win Rick. I give up… So, please just kill me." I begged in desperation. "Kill me!... Please."

"As you wish." He replied as he took out the white oak stake and raised it high above his head. But before he brought it down another round of bullets were fired and he crumpled to the ground.

Carol kneeled by my side as Liz moved forward and ripped the stake from Alaric's grasp before plunging in to his heart. The other council members seemed to come to life then and moved to help him but Liz held up the gun and waved it in their faces. "Try anything and I'll shoot." She warned before she moved my other side and they both grabbed my upper arms and hauled me to my feet. I cried out in pain at the pain it caused me but they ignored it and continued to drag me from the house.

They placed me laying gently across the backseat of the Sheriffs car before Liz got in the driver's side and Carol got in the passenger. The car lurched forward as Liz stepped on the gas. They both let out a scream. "How?" Liz questioned.

While Carole screeched. "He's still alive."

"Vampire." I choked out, guessing they were on about Rick.

"Just drive." Carol commanded. The car sped up even more and then there's was a loud crash as something hit the windshield and then rolled over the roof before smacking the floor.

The grey dots started to get worse and the last thing I remembered was a small, warm hand gripping mine as Carol said softly. "Just hang in there Danielle."

* * *

><p>The car pulling to an abrupt stop is what forced me to wake from my un-peaceful slumber. They both helped to lift me out of the car as my eyes dropped on me once again. I groaned loudly as they pounded mercilessly on someone's door. "Oh my god! What happened?!" Elena cried out before I was being dragged once again.<p>

"Alaric happened." Liz answered as I was placed gently on to the sofa, crying out a little when they lifted my legs on to it.

"He did this?" Elena inquired.

I droned out the rest of their conversation as I tried my hardest to dull the pain, but sadly nothing seemed to work. "Thank you." I whispered as I opened my eyes to look up at them once I heard them start to leave.

They both had red puffy eyes as tears rolled from their eyes. "Just call us, if you need anything." Liz responded before they both left the room.

Once they'd left Elena crouched down beside, her own eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to do." She said softly. "Please tell me what to do."

"The bullets…" I bit out. "I need you to… remove… the bullets."

She jumped up and rushed away, returning with seconds with her arms filled with crap. "I found this in the back of the fridge." She rushed out as she handed me over the blood bag. "It was the only one I could find." Her hands were shaking as she ripped the tube out and handed it over to me.

Sighing, in satisfaction I wrapped my lips around the tube and sucked it down, finishing it in seconds. Slowly, I started to relax a bit as my wounds gradually started to knit themselves back together. "Thank you." I whispered.

"How do I do this?" She asked me as she held up a pair of tweezers.

Shaking my head, I grimaced a little. "They won't work… you're going to have to use your finger and thumb."

"But that's-" She started but I cut her off.

"Going to kill. But I can't heal until they're gone."

Grapping the cushions beneath me, I lifted off the couch and screamed with every bullet she removed. After she'd finished I felt the pain decrease slowly and slumped against the sofa, with my eyes closed. "What about your leg?" She asked softly.

"Don't touch it." I replied rather too quickly and in quite a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." She responded.

"No, don't be." I replied trying to smile but it turned into more of a grimace. "I'm sorry, it just hurts, a lot."

It was silent for quite a while, so much so that I thought Elena had gone to bed, which is why it surprised me when she broke the silence and started talking. "You were right. This town is going to kill us." She clarified. "As soon as you left this afternoon, I knew you were right and I couldn't stop thinking about it. We do need to leave. We need a fresh start, away from this town, away from vampire, witches, werewolves and hybrids. But not just Jeremy and I. You as well."

I let out a small chuckle as I carefully opened my eyes to look at her. "You're forgetting the small fact that I'm a hybrid."

"No." She replied defiantly as she took a hold of my hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "You're family. Jeremy and I need you. We're all that each other has left and we need to stick together now more than ever. We have to pack up and leave, tell no one where we're going and start over somewhere knew. Where we can have a normal life."

"You'll never have a normal life with me around, Elena." I said regretfully.

She shook her head smiling. "That part's none negotiable. We leave as a family or we stay and die as one. Jeremy and I already agreed on that, we won't go if you don't. I was actually going to ring you tomorrow and see where we could meet you but…" She trailed off as she gestured towards me. "We'd have to pull all our money together to try and get a down payment somewhere."

"Don't worry about that." I smiled. "You tell me where you and Jeremy want to go and I'll sort it."

"We were kind of thinking about England. At least no one would really follow us there. If anyone tried to find us, they'd just think we were in a different state not a different country."

"I'll sort it tomorrow, I'll book the flights and everything." I reassured. "All you and Jer have to do is pack your bags."

"Sounds like a plan." She grinned. "Do you want me to help you up to your room?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." I grinned. "I'll just take the couch tonight."

She hesitated by my side for a moment as a million emotions crossed her face. "Do you… Do you want some of my blood?" She asked nervously as she rolled up her sleeve and offered me her wrist.

I shook my head but smiled at her offer. "I'll be fine by morning, as soon as the sun starts to rise I'll go over to the boarding house and get a few more blood bags. I'll be fine."

"Okay." She nodded, rolling her sleeve back down and straightening up. "I'll see you in the morning and I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too." I beamed.

As Elena turned to walk away she let out a gasp and clutched at her head. "Elena?" I questioned in worry as I angled my body so I could see her clearly, even though it caused me a lot of pain.

"I'm fine." She reassured. "Just a bit of a headache."

But then her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. "ELENA!" I cried out as blood started to trickle from her nose.

Letting out a groan I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the couch to help her but then a dangerous thought flitted through my mind stopping me in my tracks.

If I left her to die, Rick would die with her and all my problems would be solved…

But she was my sister and Rick was my friend, so i quickly shook my head of those sort of thoughts. I was helping him, i had a witch lined up and everything. He didn't mean to hurt me today, it wasn't really him. They were my family.

Glancing down at my leg, the red-raw blistering skin made me cringe. I doubt i'd even be able to make it to the hospital alone, let alone carrying Elena. So how in the hell do i help her?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! :D<strong>_


	26. The Departed

_**I'm a crappy updater and I'm so sorry! I tell myself I will sit down and write but then I get complexly distracted and the words won't come. I'm really sorry because you're all such dedicated readers and I love the feedback I get from you all. It's unbelievable how hectic my life is right now though. I've had so much coursework I've needed to do and I've got so many exams I need to revise for that it's just been too hard to find time.**_

_**Saying all that, I'm still not completely happy with this chapter. I felt like it kind of went in a different direction than what I wanted it to. But I hope you find it acceptable.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who took the time to leave a review, it means a lot so special thank you to WinchesterSalvatoreLover, SilverMoonlit, HoneyGee08, storylover3, Lourdes08, SomebodyWhoCares, Cassie-D 101, vampirela69, winxgirl1997, xGaladx, AudreyDarke96, Luli Cullen, Mia Salvatore, Psycho17, Marril96, Katherine, Crushed Velvet Heart, Aria-DiaFrancescantonio, MusicalLover17, REDRydingHood, TheOtherBlueEyedSalvatore, Guest, anissa, Foreversilened92, Krista and ThenChick for reviewing!**_

* * *

><p>Humans go through life completely unaware of the world around them; I should know, I was one of them. Up until my parents died that is and my Uncle John thought that was the perfect time to tell me vampires existed. Then I was thrown in to a world where death was superior above all else.<p>

Sometimes I'd give anything to be that blissfully naïve girl who flitted from town to town, hustling pool and gambling cards. But she was a stupid scared little girl who thought that death was the devil. But that's a silly human belief.

Which they believe because of people trying scavenge any money they can from the things that happen to them in life. When they have a near-death experience, they shout from the roof tops all about the light at the end of the tunnel and how their lives flashed before their eyes. Bogus.

True Death is peaceful, kind and serene. It's the reward we get for tackling through the hard ships of life.

Death is easy.

Life is hard.

Life is the real devil.

Death is tranquil.

I should know…

* * *

><p>Bursting through the emergency doors I dropped to my knees in pain and exhaustion. "I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" I screamed out as I cradled Elena's lifeless body in my arms. Within moments I was swamped with nurses and doctors. Before I even knew what had happened, Elena was gone and Meredith was kneeling in front of me.<p>

"We need another gurney over here!" She ordered.

"No, no, I'm fine." I insisted. "Just... Just help her… please."

"They're helping her okay." Meredith pointed out before she wrapped her arm around my waist. "But we need to get you some help okay."

"I'm fine." I bit out as I grimaced in pain when she pulled me to my feet.

"Please, just let me help you." She pleaded. "Rick would want me to."

Letting out an un-lady like snort, I begrudgingly let her drag me down the corridor. Meredith pulled me into an empty hospital room, locked the door behind her and helped me up on to the bed, apologising when I winced in agony. "Did Alaric... did he do this?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Does it matter?" I retorted, relaxing in to the bed.

"Of course it matters!" She whisper-yelled. "You're covered in blood, you can barely walk, and your wounds aren't even healing!" Her tone softened then as she glanced over my wounds again. "You look like you've been tortured Dani."

"I just need some blood and then I'll be fine." I admitted with a sigh.

Down casting her gaze to the ground, her heart beat started to skyrocket. "Do you... Did you want... Do you want some of mi..."

Taking pity of her nervousness and ramblings I shook my head "Thanks but its fine." I assured. "Could you just find James, err, Dr James Whitlock please."

"Sure." She smiled as she turned to leave. "I'll try and find some clean clothes for you as well."

"Meredith?" I called out quietly causing Meredith to stop and turn towards me. "He didn't hurt Elena." I clarified. "We were talking and then she just dropped. I knew it wasn't a concussion, I've had a couple of those and I know you don't get nosebleeds with it... Is she going to be alright? "

There was a pregnant pause before she reluctantly answered. "Honestly, I don't know. But I promise as soon as I find James and get you some non-bloody clothes, I'll go check on her okay?" I nodded but she didn't turn to leave instead she took another deep breath. "I believe you when you say Alaric didn't hurt Elena, but did he do this to you? Did he plan to hurt you?"

"He planned on killing me, Meredith." Her face scrunched up in pain before she turned on her heels and left.

I was only alone with my thoughts for a few minutes before James (my dad's old intern that kind of has a crush on me) came bursting through the door. "Hey, are you okay?" He questioned as soon as he slammed the door behind him and came rushing towards my bedside.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a little blood."

"Of course." He smiled as he rolled up his sleeve and slipped on to the bed next to me. "I was wondering when you were going to call me again, didn't quite think it'd be like this though."

"I'm nothing, if not unpredictable." I smiled but it didn't quite reach my eyes.

Holding out his wrist for me i carefully gripped it and brought it to my lips. My teeth elongated as my eyes blazed amber before i sunk my fangs in to his throbbing vein. A moan escaped my lips as the warm sweet liquid flowed in to my mouth. When i knew I'd taken enough not to hurt him, i released his arm and licked the rest of the remnants of blood from my lips as my face returned to normal. Relief flooded me as the last of my wounds closed over and healed; including my leg which had a new fresh layer of skin over it.

There was a timid knock on the door before it slowly opened and Meredith slowly strolled in, with clothes bundled in her arms. "Thank you." I smiled at James, as my pupils contracted to tiny black dots.

His eyes glazed over for a second before a huge smile took over. "You're welcome." He grinned as he slipped off the bed and moved towards the door. "Call me soon, okay?" The he disappeared out the open door.

"I'm not even going to ask." Meredith stated as she moved back over to my bedside and placed the clothes down. "I'm sorry but I could only find some doctors scrubs."

"That'll be fine." I assured. "I appreciate it a lot, Meredith."

"Don't mention it." She smiled as she turned around so I could quickly discard of my old clothes and pull the blue scrubs over my head.

"How's Elena doing? Is she okay?" I questioned as soon as I was finished and settled back down in to the bed.

She took a deep breath and perched herself on the edge of the bed beside me. "… You were right, it wasn't a concussion."

"What was it then?" I inquired.

She breathed in deeply as her eyes filled with sadness. "A brain haemorrhage or more commonly known as bleeding on the brain."

"She's going to be okay though, isn't she?" I asked, panic starting to set in.

"She's currently in surgery right now, they have the best working on her, but…" She explained trailing off at the end.

"But?" I pressed.

"But it doesn't look very good." She finally admitted as she took my hand gently in hers as my eyes filled with tears. "They're monitoring her brain activity as we speak but it's not very strong."

"I still don't know what that means." I choked out in confusion. To think the thought of not bringing her in had even crossed my mind.

"It means that if she survives through the surgery, she'll be unlikely to wake up. She could possibly be in a coma."

"What are her chances of waking up?" I questioned as I quickly jumped off the bed and started wearing a hole in to the floor as I paced up and down.

"There not good Dani." Meredith confessed miserably.

I stopped my pacing I turned around frantically to lock eyes with her. "Come on Meredith, you're practically famous for giving vamp blood to your patients. Damon said you blood jacked him a few weeks ago, just slip her some of that and she'll be fine."

"I ran out of that a few days ago." She replied.

"I'm fully restocked now, okay, so just grab a syringe and take some of mine." I insisted.

She walked over to a side tray and pulled out a small box, opening it up she drew out a needle. "Are you sure about this?" She asked hesitantly as I rolled the arm of my blue scrubs up.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Why wouldn't i?"

"Because you know first-hand what occurs if something bad happens." She stated.

"She'll be fine." I claimed. "I'll look after her until the blood is out of her system."

She nodded as she took a hold of my wrist to hold my arm steady before she injected the needle in to my vein. There was a sting of pain as the vial filled up with my blood but other than that it was practically painless. "All done?" I questioned as she put the bottle of blood away in to her pocket.

"Yes, all you need to do now is request that I be the doctor to take care of Elena."

"Can't you just do that?"

She shook her head. "If I demanded to be part of the case it wouldn't work. If next of kin demands it then it'll happen. It'll give me better access to actually give her the blood."

"Okay, I'll go speak to one of the nurses now." I smiled as i turned to leave.

"Dani." She called out stopping me in my tracks. "It's still dark, meaning Rick could still be out there, so just be careful."

"He's taking over the council Meredith, he's telling them everything, so I'm not the only one that needs to be careful." I warned before exiting through the door.

_I walked through the door with a spring in my step, my hair falling in delicate waves across my shoulders and my cheerleader skirt bouncing around me, I smiled at Aunt Jenna. "Morning Jenna!" I exclaimed cheerfully as I grabbed a cup of coffee of the side._

_"That's funny." She smiled. "You seem like Dani and yet your awake and happy."_

_"Haha." I muttered sarcastically._

_"No but seriously, why are you so happy?"_

_"Because Jenna there is a party tonight and I plan on going."_

_"Awwr, the party girl." She smirked. "I remember those days."_

_"When did they stop?" I questioned causing her to smack my arm and both of us to explode in to giggles._

_"Hey." Elena greeted as she strolled in, decked out in her cheerleader uniform with her hair pulled up in to a high pony tail._

_"Hi." Jenna welcomed._

_"And might I say you look absolutely gorgeous today Elena." I grinned._

_"We look the same." She stated._

_"My point exactly." I smirked._

_She laughed as she stood beside me and bumped her shoulder with mine. "Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom again this morning, does he really think we don't know what he's doing?" She asked incredulously._

_"He's 14, they don't think." Jenna explained with a smile. I quickly finished of my cup of coffee and placed the mug in the sink just as Elena went to pour her own but Jenna quickly slapped her hand away. "You'll get me in to trouble with…" She trailed off just as our mom walked through the door._

_"Morning." She smiled as she pulled Elena in to a hug before walking over towards me and enveloping me in to one._

_"Good morning mom." Elena and I said simultaneously causing us both to laugh again._

_A car beeped outside causing Elena to jump slightly. "Great, that's Bonnie and now I'm running late." She kissed mom on the cheek before quickly grabbing her bag and running down the hall. Just as she reached the front door she turned back around to look at me and asking "Do you want a lift?"_

_"Tyler will be here in five." I assured with a smile._

_"Just don't be late." She warned. "Caroline will kill you if you're late for cheerleading practice."_

_"I can handle Caroline." I said confidently causing Elena to roll her eyes before disappearing through the door._

_"Daddy!" I cheered as he jogged down the stairs and in to the kitchen._

_"What do you what?" He inquired suspiciously causing Jenna to smile._

_"What makes you think I want something?" I responded._

_"You're my daughter." He stated smiling. "And I know you all too well. So go on, spill."_

_Just then the doorbell rang so my mom excused herself to go and answer it. "Okay, so there's this party tonight and it's supposed to be the best one ever and everyone's going." I explained._

_"It's family night, you know the rules." He replied._

_"Please." I begged giving him my best pouty expression._

_"Does Elena want to go as well?" He questioned._

_"Yes, but you know she won't ask." I answered just as my mom walked back in with Tyler in tow_

_He looked nervous as he wrung his hands nervously like he always does in the presence of my father. "Mr Gilbert, Ms Sommers." He greeted awkwardly._

_"Tyler." Jenna smiled. "I've already told you, please call me Jenna."_

_"Jenna." He smiled at her before turning to me. "Are you ready?"_

_I picked up my bag and slip the strap over my shoulder. "Now I am." I smiled hugging Jenna, my mom and dad before walking towards the door._

_"Hypothetically speaking, how will you be getting to the party?" My dad asked sneaking up behind me._

_"I'd be driving her, sir." Tyler spoke up._

_"And how would you be getting back?"_

_"I won't be drinking so I'll be driving her back as well." Tyler answered._

_"… Fine, you can go." My dad reluctantly agreed._

_I let out a loud squeal as I threw my arms around him hugging him hard. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I gushed._

_"You're welcome." He smiled. "But there's one condition – you have to bring Elena with you."_

_"Fine." I grinned kissing his cheek. "Thank you daddy."_

_"I'll take good care of her, Mr Gilbert, I promise." Tyler assured holding out his hand._

_My dad nodded his head and took Tyler hand. Just as we were walking towards Tyler car, my dad called out to us again. "And Tyler, I think it's time you call me Grayson."_

* * *

><p>Letting out a small groan, Elena slowly started to come to. "Hey." I smiled taking a hold of her hand carefully.<p>

"What happened?" She asked croakily as she struggled to sit up in bed.

"Hey, just take it easy, okay." I told her helping her adjust on the bed.

"Why are we in the hospital?" She questioned looking around in confusion.

"You collapsed on me and FYI you scared the crap out of me." I explained. "But don't worry, you only had a slight concussion."

"Forget about me." She stated looking over my body in concern. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I had some blood so right now I've never been better."

"How did we get here?" She queried.

"I carried you." I answered with a shrug.

"You carried me?" She inquired uncertainly. "You were half dead yourself. You could barely walk, never mind take a trek to the hospital."

"Okay, so technically I half dragged you. Which you should be extremely glad that you were unconscious because it hurt _a lot_. And you will have bruises that you can't explain."

"Thank you." She responded gratefully. "But why didn't you just wake Jeremy?"

"Because I figured he's had enough of a freak out about family members being in danger to last him a lifetime." I explained. "I left him a note explaining there was a little mishap but that we were fine but that he should try and get to the hospital when he woke up."

"How long have I been out?"

"About 8 – 9 hours now." I answered. "Which means he should be here soon, so I'll be off."

"Wait!" Elena called out grabbing on to my arm. "Why are you leaving?"

"Elena," I started calmly. "the council knows about me, it's a risk me staying this long. Not to mention its still dark out, Rick could walk in at any moment."

"Where are you going to go?" She questioned panic in her voice. "You can't leave, we're all going to leave together! You promised we'd be a family. You, me and Jeremy!"

"Calm down, Elena!" I warned as the machine she was connected to started to beep extremely loudly. "I promise you, I won't leave mystic falls without you and Jeremy, okay. I'm going to just lay low, do damage control with the council and sort out all the details for England."

She nodded and started to relax again as the beeping slowed. "Okay, when will you come back?"

"I'll be back to see you tonight." I stated.

"Would you do me a favour?" She asked so I nodded. "Would you call Stefan and Damon? Just let them know what happened but that we're both alright."

"I thought you want to leave them behind, Elena."

"I know and I do. But they deserve to know that we're alright." She explained. "How do you think they'd feel knowing that you were attacked and nearly killed by Alaric and I collapsed and was rushed to hospital and the next day we just disappeared? They'd completely freak out, the same way you would if it was the other way round."

"Fine." I relented. "I'll give them a call."

"Thank you." She responded. "I know you're angry at them right now but I also know that you love them, Damon in a different way to Stefan but you love them none the less. You're just mad right now."

I didn't say anything as I stood up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and made my way towards the door; however at the last moment I turned back towards her. "He saved my life, you know."

"Who did?" She questioned in confusion.

"Damon." I stated before disappearing from the room before she could ask any further questions.

* * *

><p>As soon as I was out of the hospital and in a safe place where I knew none of the council or Rick would be able to find me, I compelled a by passer to give me their phone before dialling Damon's number, which I knew off by heart. "Hello." He answered hesitantly after a few rings.<p>

I stayed silent for a few beats before reluctantly supplying. "It's Dani."

"Dani, thank God!" He exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd want to speak to me."

"Trust me, I don't." I bit out. "And I wouldn't be calling you now if I didn't have a reason."

"Dani-" Damon tried desperately but I cut him off.

"Are you with Stefan?"

"Yeah, he's beside me but-"

Once again I cut him off. "Put me on loudspeaker."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He inquired cautiously.

"Just do it, Damon or I'll hang up and then you'll just be left guessing about what it was I wanted to tell you."

"Fine, you're on speaker." He finally relented.

"Dani." Stefan greeted.

"Elena's in the hospital." I stated bluntly.

"What? What happened? Is she okay?" Stefan questioned, each question getting louder.

"She's fine, just a concussion." I lied adding a shrug even though they couldn't see.

"Explain to us exactly what happened." Damon ordered.

"She collapsed on me so I brought her to the hospital." I answered.

"Why on earth didn't you just give her blood?!" Damon asked irritated. "You're a vampire for Christ sake Dani!"

"Every remaining original vampire is going to want Elena dead to stop Alaric she's a sitting duck in there." Stefan added.

"You want to know why I didn't give Elena blood." I pressed not waiting for an answer. "Because I didn't have any left!" Anger was taking over me as my body paced up and down the darkened side street. "You're idea to lead Alaric away completely back fired! He came after me, you idiots, right now I'm lucky to believe so I didn't give Elena blood because I physically couldn't! It's a damn miracle I got her to the hospital!"

"Are you okay?" Damon spoke up immediately, panic and worry evident in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Stefan questioned at the same time.

"I'm fine, now and so is Elena. She was the one that wanted you to know by the way. I was just going to let you ride off in to the sunset."

"Look, I get that you're mad at us" Damon started but I cut him off once again.

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it." I spat.

"I know." Stefan reasoned. "But you need to get Elena out of the hospital. If anyone finds out she's there they'll try and kill her."

"Meredith has her admitted under a false name." I admitted. "Jeremy's there and I'm sure she'll be calling Bonnie and Caroline as soon as she can. And not to mention I'll be there. Trust me, she'll be fine. As soon as Meredith okay's it, I'll have her under house arrest."

"Look, we'll be coming back as soon as we can." Damon responded.

"No." I stated matter-of-factly. "Elena didn't want me to call you so you'd coming running back, you can call it closure. She thought you deserved to know that we're fine before you find out form somebody else. But we don't want you to come back here. Neither of us do. You carry on the road you're on, you get rid of Klaus, you do what you have to do but don't come back. There's nothing here for you anymore." I explained before hanging up the phone.

_Laughing, I rested my head against Tyler's chest as he wrapped his arm lovingly around my waist pulling me closer to him as we walked over to where Bonnie, Elena and Matt were standing. "So looks like I got the Gilbert stamp of approval." He smirked pressing a kiss to the top of my head._

_"Yes, you did." I laughed as I linked our free hands together._

_"Only took about 8 months." He chuckled._

_"Yep." I giggled smiling up at him and popping the 'p'. "So don't you dare screw it up."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it." He grinned tilting my head and lowering his head to press a kiss on to my lips._

_Giggling again, I pulled away but still kept our hands linked as we joined the others. "Dani, Elena's mocking me about being physic again." Bonnie whined as she pulled me in to a hug but she had a small smile on her face so I knew she was joking._

_"You ignore her Bonnie. She'll be the one crying when you and I go half on the lotto and win." I smirked narrowing my eyes playfully at Elena._

_"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." Elena responded sarcastically._

_"You are going to eat your words, Elena." Bonnie smirked before her smile dropped a bit. "You can joke about it all you want but I have a bad feeling about the bonfire tonight."_

_"About that." Elena started warily as she clung on to Matt's arm. "I can't go." Then she glanced over at me and corrected. "We. We can't go." Matt pulled a face so Elena quickly added. "I know but Jenna's in town and my parents want to do family night."_

_"Don't you worry about it , sis." I smirked. "I already cleared it with dad, and we're A-Okay to go."_

_"Are you serious?" She questioned excitement building in her eyes. So I nodded enthusiastically._

_"But on the condition that you ride with us." Tyler amended._

_"Come on man." Matt complained. "It's not as if her parents are ever going to find out."_

_"I just got the Gilbert family approval, I'm not doing anything to screw it up." Tyler argued._

_"Exactly, 8 long months and we finally got it." I cheered, leaning up on my tip toes and giving Ty a peck on the cheek._

_Matt laughed. "I've had Grayson approval for ages, man. I think you're losing your mojo."_

_Tyler frowned. "I still don't understand why I had to practically work my ass off to get his approval and you basically already have it."_

_"Matt's practically family." I reasoned. "My dad already knew him that's all."_

_Elena gave Matt a quick kiss as he had to leave to see Coach Tanner. "I love you." He smiled but she only waved and smiled back, which didn't go pass my notice or Bonnie's for that matter._

_"I have to go to." Tyler muttered._

_"I'll come with you." I offered smiling before I turned to Elena, my eyes filled with concern. "We'll talk later, okay?" She nodded gratefully as Ty and I bid our goodbyes before he tugged me along with him._

_As we came to the football grounds, everyone was already in uniform and had started warm ups. Tyler pulled me close so we were chest to chest and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me even closer while I draped my arms around his neck. Leaning up on my tip toes our lips locked together in a passionate embrace. "Mr Lockwood!" Coach Tanner bellowed causing s both to groan and pull away reluctantly. "If you wouldn't mind disentangling yourself from Ms Gilbert, practice has already begun."_

_"Just a minute, Coach." Tyler shouted back before looking back down at me. "Ugh! That guys a dick!"_

_"And a crappy teacher." I added. "I mean, no offense but your team sucks."_

_"Take that back!" He threatened as he fingers ran up and down my sides tickling me ruthlessly. Giggles upon giggles escaped me as I caved in on myself trying to fight back against him. He chuckled against my neck as he enveloped his arms around my hips and spun me around._

_"LOCKWOOD!" Tanner called out agitated, interrupting us once again._

_"Coming!" Tyler yelled back. "Now, I really have to go." He whined._

_"I love you." I said softly as I quickly kissed him once again._

_"I love you too." He grinned._

_"And your team does truly suck." I smirked. "But you just happen to be amazing."_

* * *

><p>Pushing open the doors, my eyes zeroed in on Jeremy stood by the bar next to Alaric. "I'm going to kill Klaus either way Jeremy, you just need to be on the right side." Alaric said softly.<p>

Before Jeremy could reply I spoke up. "Oh, he's on the right side."

"Is that so?" Alaric smirked as he turned to me.

Jeremy stiffened as he moved to stand in front of me but I easily pushed him aside. "Of course he is, he's on my side."

"Dani, you need to run!" Jeremy stated tugging on my arm.

"You should listen to your brother." Rick warned.

I chuckled. "The only reason you got the jump on me in the first place was because you cheated. I mean using vervain – dick move. You know yourself I was winning."

"I don't believe we stated any rules." Rick reasoned.

"They're the unspoken rules, they don't need to be said, they should be already known."

"I'll remember for next time." He laughed.

"Dani!" Jeremy whisper-yelled, glancing around nervously at the other customers in the grill.

"You worry too much Jeremy." I replied. "Rick's intelligent, so he's smart enough to know not to try anything in a public place."

Alaric said nothing as he just narrowed his eyes and wrapped his hand around his glass of scotch, bringing it to his lips and downing it, he placed the empty glass back down on the bar. "Unfortunately for him." I grinned mockingly. "I'm not so smart." With a swift movement I brought my hand up and gripped his neck before smashing it down on to the glass sending it splintering everywhere. Rick grunted in pain as blood dripped down his face so I laughed. "Didn't you wonder how I found out you were even here?" I questioned leaning down close to his ear and tightening my grip as he desperately struggled against me. "Everyone in this bar is compelled. Consider this a warning, you ever try anything again like last night, I'll torture you before I help you. And if you even think about coming after my family again, I promise you you'll regret it." I hissed before throwing him to the other side if the room, quickly grabbing Jeremy's arm and dragging him out in to the darkened streets.

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Jeremy yelled as soon as we made it back to the house.<p>

"Probably." I shrugged as I walked past him in to the house. Spotting Elena lounged on the sofa with a blanket round her I hopped over the back of it and sat down beside her.

"What did you do?" Elena inquired curiously.

"She practically asked Alaric to kill her!" Jeremy shouted as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why would you do that?" Matt questioned walking out if the kitchen.

"Well, clearly that's a lie." I argued. "I didn't do that."

"Then what did you do?"

My body froze and my eyes narrowed as Stefan walked out from behind Matt. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snarled. "I told you not to come back!

"We were worried." Stefan reasoned.

"You had no reason to be."

"Clearly." He responded in an all-knowing tone.

"I didn't try and get myself killed." I replied. "I was trying to protect my brother and explain to Rick that I don't scare easy and it's going to take a lot more than him to kill me."

"You shouldn't have gone near him." Elena whispered leaning across to hold my hand. "Seeing you like that once was enough."

"I'm fine." I assured her giving her hand a slight squeeze before turning back to Stefan and empathising. "We're fine, so don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Dani." Stefan pleaded. "Don't be like this."

"Be what Stefan?" I questioned. "Angry? Upset? Hurt? Pissed off? Tell me, which one shouldn't I be? Because in my personal opinion I have a valid reason for all but I'd _love_ to hear your input."

"Dani, don't please." Elena begged. "Just for tonight."

"Maybe Dani's right." Jeremy spoke up. "Maybe you should leave."

"Here here." I agreed holding up my hand.

"In fact, you should go as well Matt." Jeremy continued. "I think we just need each other at the moment."

"Dani, Jeremy, please." Elena pleased. "One night, just one night can we have no arguments? I want you all to stay, please. Just one normal night."

"Fine." I relented as Jeremy nodded in agreement. "But I'm not being polite." I warned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Stefan piped up with a small smile. "Matt, why don't you come give me a hand in the kitchen?" He asked so the two of them quickly disappeared.

Jeremy moved around the side of the sofa and sat down beside me as we both stared at Elena. "Are you going to explain to us why Stefan's here?" He inquired.

"He just turned up." She answered.

"And you didn't kick him to the curb?" He pressed. "What happened to a fresh new start away from the all?"

"Have you changed you mind?" I questioned not giving her a chance to answer Jeremy's question.

"No, of course not!" She whispered harshly glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Good, because you and Jeremy are booked on a one-way flight to England tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon." I explained keeping my voice quite low.

"What about you?" Jeremy asked his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I'll be there in a few days."

""Why?" Elena queried. "We promised we'd go together or not at all."

"I know. I know." I said softly. "But I can't leave Rick like this, especially not since i'm the reason he's even like this."

"He'll kill you!" Jeremy hissed.

"No, he won't." I reassured. "I won't let him."

"No, if you stay, we stay." Elena argued. "We're a family, we stick together."

"It's not safe for you here!" I snarled.

"And it's not safe for you either!" She retorted.

"Do you trust me?" I asked quietly as I glanced from Jer to Elena.

"Of course." They both answered simultaneously.

"Then you should trust me when I say I'll be fine. I have a plan. A plan that will save Alaric from himself. And then if he chooses he can come with us as well."

"You can save him?" Jeremy questioned disbelievingly.

I nodded. "I know I can, it'll just take a few extra days."

"Then you'll come and meet us?" Elena asked.

Once again I nodded. "The house is already set, deeds in both of your names and it's fully furnished. It's perfect."

"You have 3 days." Elena finally relented. "After then, if you still haven't been able to help Rick you just jump on the next plane, okay?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You better stay safe." Jeremy stated.

"Of course I will." I laughed nudging his shoulder.

There was a soft knock at the door but before I could move Elena had jumped up. "Don't even think about it." She smiled. "They've had me sat on that couch all day, I need to move."

"And if it's a vampire?" I asked as she moved closer towards the door.

"Then I won't invite them in." She smirked over her shoulder before she pulled open the door.

"I'm extremely sorry for your loss." Jeremy I frowned as we looked at each other before turning around to look at who was at the door. "Your sister was truly an original force of nature and I hope you except my deepest regrets." He handed over a bunch of flowers to a stunned Elena who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

Jumping off the couch I stood beside Elena smiling unbelievably. "You brought me flowers? Awwr, Elijah you shouldn't have!" Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against my chest in a bone crushing hug which he gratefully returned.

"Dani?" He questioned. "I thought you were dead."

"Surprisingly, I keep being told that." I smirked before I looked over his shoulder to see familiar dirty blonde hair. "Trinity?"

"You're alive." She whispered stepping forward but being blocked by the invisible barrier, so instead I stepped out and she immediately pulled me in to a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Why?" I questioned sceptically. "Last time, we met I was a complete asshole to you."

"You'd been dealt a crappy hand at life." She responded glancing over at Elena before she continued. "Which clearly you've resolved." I nodded. "Exactly and anyway, you saved my life so I consider us friends."

"Elena invite her in." I ordered, she looked at me weird so I added. "I trust her."

"…Come in." She finally said after some hesitation.

I pulled her inside with me before frowning at the both of them. "You two shouldn't be here!"

"I get sent a video of you being tortured and you expect me not to come."

"Elijah?" Stefan stated as he appeared in the kitchen doorway, worry all over his face.

"Stefan!" Trinity smiled before rushing over to him and hugging him before immersing him in conversation.

"Look, Elijah." I started. "I'm touched that you brought me funeral flowers but the fact remains that this is what Rick expects you to do, you shouldn't have bothered. You could get yourself killed."

"You're my friend." He stated matter-of-factly. "… But that's not the only reason I came. It was the main but Rebekah also called to inform me of what you've done to my brother."

"Right." I dragged out awkwardly. "I think we should continue this in the kitchen. "

"Matt," Jeremy spoke up. "Take a walk outside with me."

* * *

><p>"All we need to do is take the stake away from him." Elijah explained. "Once the weapons in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth and Alaric will follow us."<p>

"Nope." I corrected from my place leaning against the wall opposite Elijah, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "He'll follow me and I'll stop him."

"How exactly will you do that?" Stefan questioned.

"And why would I tell you, considering I don't trust you anymore?" I retorted.

"You're going to have to forgive me sooner or later." He muttered.

"You can count on it being later." I smirked.

"What did you do to make her hate?" Trinity questioned in annoyance. "She's been through too much for you to be adding to it."

"I've apologised, Trin." Stefan stated.

"And where's Damon in all this?" She asked. "Were there's misery, there's Damon and he's usually the one causing it."

"It's fine." I insisted. "Can we get back on topic now?"

Stefan nodded before walking closer to Elijah and sitting down in the vacant seat beside Elena. "So you'll just run?"

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a 1000 years evading my father, what's another half century while Elena's able to live out her natural life?"

"Except it won't be half a century because I'm dealing with it, just like I told you." I explained locking eyes with Elena.

"But what about Klaus?" She inquired hesitantly as she glanced at me. "After all the horrible things he's done, what he'll do when he wakes up. I don't think I can just let you wake him."

"I promise you Elena, I won't revive Klaus, not in your lifetime, not even in your children's lifetimes." Elijah clarified.

"And what about you?" Elena queried, looking up at me. "How would you feel about that?"

"That a couple hundred years locked in a coffin is well deserved." I admitted. "Once you've lived out your life and Jeremy lived his, and there's been a few generations of Gilberts, few of which are going to be called Danielle," She laughed a bit at that so I smiled before continuing. "then I'll consider re-awakening him. Of course with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol's input.

"Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners." Elijah mumbled.

"You must be having a positive effect on him." I smirked at Trinity. "He seems to be growing a sense of humour."

"It appears that pigs can fly." He retorted a small smile gracing his lips.

"Oh I've missed you." I laughed.

"Do you trust him?" Elena asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"What about Kol and Rebekah?"

"They're a lot of things." I stated. "But when they promise something, they stay loyal."

"It's your choice Elena." Stefan specified.

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" She asked Elijah.

"He's my brother." He answered. "We remain together."

"Then we have a deal."

* * *

><p>"Why are we going after Klaus?" Trinity questioned as we silently made our way through the forest.<p>

"You didn't have to come you know." I responded.

"I know." She replied. "I just don't understand. Elijah said Rebekah was going to meet Damon, so why did you want to go as well."

"Because I don't trust Damon." I stated. "And as much as Rebekah's loyal, she's extremely loyal to Klaus, and I can't guarantee that she won't awaken him."

"I'm a little confused." She muttered. "I thought you loved him."

"I do." I answered.

"So why don't you want him to be awakened."

"Because he nearly killed my sister and he's Klaus, so I know he'll try again. Which is why I can't give him a chance."

"Even though she tried to have you killed?"

"I tried to kill her too." I confessed with a shrug. "So I guess we're even. And anyway, besides that, we're sisters so we'll always stick together, no matter what."

"Lexi and I were like that." She admitted smiling softly. "We'd argue, fight and try to rip each other to shreds but at the end of the day we were always sisters."

"You and Elijah seem cosy." I pointed out

She smiled as we continued our trek. "We are cosy."

"So how'd that happen?"

"Well, after you left Miami Kol pretty much followed, and Elijah and I decided to stay a while."

"Well congratulations." I grinned.

"For what? It's not as if we're married."

"But you're happy." I stated. "And happiness is something that should be celebrated because it doesn't last."

"You and I both know that." She whispered.

"We know that too well." I agreed softly.

As we cleared past the last of the trees we came to a clearing that had a large grey building running the length of it. "Were here." I said as I pointed out Klaus' car. "Now we just have to find out where Damon's keeping him."

"That shouldn't be too hard, it's not as if the buildings massive or anything." She replied sarcastically.

"That's the joy about being a vampire, we can search it really fast."

"So you know Damon." She stated. "You should be able to narrow this down for us. Where would Damon hide him?"

"He hides everything in the most obvious place." I answered. "But Alaric will know that so he clearly hasn't done that."

"How do you know?" She asked as she pushed open the door to the building and we stealthily entered.

"Because we're here, at a storage facility and not a coffin shop." I deadpanned.

"Wow, he'd seriously do that?"

"He hides a moonstone in a bowl of soap and a stake with firewood. Of course he'd really do that."

Hearing a bang we both stiffened and shut up immediately. I pressed my finger my lips before disappearing in to the shadows. Trinity was somewhere behind me but I wasn't concentrating on that.

Spotting Alaric sneaking around I slowed down slightly. Moving swiftly past him at a speed that should be non-existent, I reappeared in front of him. His eyes widened a fraction and his body stiffened. "You shouldn't go sneaking around in the dark Rick." I reprimanded. "Someone might just think you're a burglar."

His smirk was back tenfold then. "So what's your excuse?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I grinned, before glancing behind him at the gradually advancing Trinity.

"I would actually. Damon's here guarding Klaus and Rebekah's the one who's here to collect him. So why are you here? Going rouge?"

"You'd know all about going rouge, wouldn't you?" I countered.

"Don't answer a question with another question." He stated annoyance flashing across his face. "I do have a stake that can kill you. I might decide to cut this conversation and your life short."

Sighing, I reluctantly replied "Going rouge is a little strong." I mused. "But I don't trust Damon and I don't trust Rebekah so I decided to take matters in to my own hands."

"And how to you plan on stopping me from killing you?" He smirked.

"Nothing." I admitted. "I was never the one that was going to stop you… I was merely the distraction."

His eyes widened in understanding, finally noticing the presence right behind him but before he could even turn around Trinity had snapped his neck and he crumpled to the ground. "He's strong, he won't be down for long." She pointed out. "And we still have the small problem of Damon and Rebekah sniffing around here somewhere."

"If they think Alaric's here then they'd be staying hidden." I reasoned.

"But we still don't know where Damon's keeping Klaus."

"There's two thousand and forty storage rooms." I stated as I moved down the hall. "Most people will start at either end so Damon will have hidden him in the middle so it gives equal amount of time. Which means" I smiled as I reached room 1020, bending down I gripped the bottom and pulled it up. "he's here." Just as I'd suspected the coffin was right there.

"You really do know Damon." She breathed out in disbelief.

Without answering her i walked forwards and lifted the lid to the coffin. Klaus' decaying face stared back at me then, his eyes opening in a creepy way as he stared up at me. "I bet if you could you'd be smirking now, wouldn't you?" I said as I looked at him knowingly. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're going to be desiccating for a few centuries yet. Did you really think you could attempt to kill my sister and that I'd just let you walk away?"

"We need to go now." Trinity whispered.

Closing the coffin, I got behind it and started pushing. "You go first okay, it's safer." She grabbed a hold of the side near the front and then we were both running down the halls, steering the coffin the best we could.

"What the hell are you doing?!" We jolted to a stop as Damon appeared in front of us, Rebekah standing behind him.

"Saving your asses. So if you don't want us to run you down I suggest you move out the way." I snapped.

"Elijah told you I was getting Klaus." Rebekah stated.

"Except your BFF's with Klaus, so I don't trust you not to wake him up." I retorted as we started moving again.

As soon as he stepped outside I gasped in pain as a hand wrapped itself in my hair and pulled back before slamming it against the coffin. I cried out as I was thrown backwards in to the wall. Everyone started crying out then and I looked up in confusion as it seemed everyone was lying on the floor. Except for Rick that is who was standing over Klaus smirking as he locked eyes with me. "NO!" I cried out as I watched him reach inside his coat pocket and pull out the white oak stake. Desperately, I tried to struggle to make feet and rush towards him but I was grabbed from behind, halting me in place. "NOO!" I started screaming as tears flowed from my eyes.

Rebekah seemed to be in the same position as me – being held back, crying and screaming.

With one last look at me and one swift movement he embedded the stake in to Klaus' heart.

Time seemed to slow around me as I stared at the coffin. I was crying and screaming but for some reason the sound of it wouldn't reach my ears. Until I saw the coffin erupt in flames and then everything came rushing back. Rebekah's cries seemed to echo as the smell of burning flesh spread. My eyes narrowed on Alaric's and with a burst of strength I struggled out of Trinity's grip and rushed towards him, with a new found goal.

But Alaric seemed to have anticipated this because he pulled the stake from Klaus and aimed it at my heart as he swung his arm. I waited for the impact and the pain but only a small gasp reached my ears before I smacked in to Trinity. I froze.

Trinity was facing me, her eyes wide as the end of the stake was sticking out of her chest. "No." I whispered out as her skin greyed and then she collapsed to the floor. The fight completely left me then as I stood there, staring at her wide lifeless eyes, waiting for Rick to just end me to.

I could vaguely hear Damon shouting at both Rebekah and I to run, but I just couldn't move. She'd died for me. She barely knew me and she'd died for me. I was horrible to her and she'd still gave her life to save mine.

"DANI RUN!" Damon yelled in desperation.

Still I didn't move.

Alaric took a step forward grinning. "This was easier than I thought." He chuckled and then a body crashed in to mine and the world was blurring around me.

When we stopped I crumpled to the ground, my back pressed against a tree. Looking ahead, Rebekah was in the same position right in front of me. Her expression seemed to mirror mine. Heartbreak.

* * *

><p>I'd lost them all.<p>

Within the space of five minutes I'd lost, Klaus, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Damon.

Elena, Matt and Jeremy would live out their human lives and then I'd be left alone.

I had no one.

My phone ringing from my pocket dragged me out of my thoughts. I was still sat in the middle of the forest but Rebekah had vanished.

Looking down at the caller ID my heart broke a little more. "Hey." I whispered as I answered.

"Hey yourself." He whispered back in a defeated tone. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." I pointed out as a sob tore free.

"… I feel fine." He confessed. "Maybe Klaus was lying."

"He wasn't!" I choked out, my vision blurring and my voice breaking. "God, Damon I wish he was!"

"It's going to be okay." He reasoned.

"It's not okay!" I cried out. "Nothing okay."

"I'm sorry for doing what I did to Klaus." He said softly. "I hurt you and for that I'll be eternally sorry."

"You were trying to protect me." I replied. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I was just mad. But I love you. Know that I love you."

"I'll never forget." He responded his voice thick with emotion. "And you know I love you. I love you so so much."

"I'm coming to you, okay." I said as I quickly stood up. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Just wait, I'll be there."

"No!" He practically shouted. "Alaric could be waiting for that."

"I don't care, I'm coming." I stated.

"No, Dani please!" He begged. "Just do me a favour and run."

"No." I choked out another wave of sobs over taking me.

"Yes, you need to leave. Get as far away as you can. You can outrun him. I know you can, if anyone can do it you can. Just until Elena lives out her human life and then you'll be free." He explained.

"But I'll be alone." I whispered. "I won't have you. I need you by my side."

"No, you don't. You're too strong to rely on anyone."

"I don't want to do it without."

"You have to." He whispered brokenly. "Consider it my dying wish." Just by the sound of his voice I could tell he was crying which only made me cry more.

"We would have had an amazing life you know." I cried.

"We would have took the world by storm." He said.

"We would have gotten married." I smiled. "We'd have eloped, had a beach wedding somewhere hot."

"Then travelled the world." He added. "I would have taken you to Italy. Given you the whole Salvatore tour."

"We would have been happy."

"For eternity." He said softly.

"And hey, maybe a few centuries down the line we might have adopted a kid."

"I'd be a terrible father." He chuckled causing me to smile.

"I'd be a terrible mother." I retorted.

"We'd have been terrible together." He said quietly.

"I love you." I whimpered.

"I love you too. You'll always be the girl who made me see clearly when I was trapped in the darkness."

"You'll always be the man who saved my life, from the very first moment we met."

_"I'm so sorry." I apologised in to the phone. "I promise it's not my fault, dad."_

_"Elena already explained to you mom." My dad replied._

_"I know but I swear I didn't know how much she was drinking. I would have stopped her if I'd known." I whispered._

_"I know you would have. It's okay. We're coming to pick her up though."_

_"No, it's fine. Stay home." I smiled. "I'll get Tyler to take us both home now."_

_"No, it's fine." He chuckled. "You stay and enjoy the party. You made such a fuss about it, it'd be a shame if it was all for nothing."_

_"I'm not really in the party mood." I sighed. "Tyler won't mind, he'll take us both home."_

_"We're only a few minutes away, now. We'll take your sister home but you stay, you enjoy the party."_

_"No, I'll tell Tyler I'm going home with you. He'll probably be glad he can actually drink." I laughed._

_"We'll be out front in a few minutes."_

_"If I run in to Caroline though I might be forced in to staying." I smiled._

_"Well, if you're not out front with Elena when we arrive we'll just carry on, sound okay?"_

_"Sounds great." I grinned. "Love you dad, I'll see you soon."_

_"Love you too sweetheart."_

_Disconnecting the phone call I slid it back in to my pocket and let out a sigh. "Katherine."_

_I looked up startled to see a man standing there looking at me in disbelief. His raven black hair was dishevelled but his baby blue eyes seemed to pierce through me. I shook my head as I looked at him a little weird. "Err, no, I'm not Katherine."_

_"Oh." He whispered. "You just look…" He trailed off as his eyes glanced over me. "You just really remind me of someone."_

_"Sorry to disappoint." I smiled, staying still as he made slow deliberate steps towards me._

_He smirked before holding out his hand. "I'm Damon."_

_I looked down at his hand before glancing back up at him nervously. "No offense Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're here standing in the middle of nowhere."_

_Retracting his hand, he grinned before retorting. "Well, you're on to talk, you're out here all by yourself."_

_"This is mystic falls." I smirked as I did a little shrug. "Nothing bad ever happens here."_

_He chuckled as a Cheshire grin spread across his cheeks. "How do you know I'm not a serial killer?"_

_"Well Damon, if you are I'm obligated to let you know that I have a mean right hook and a killer scream. The whole of mystic falls would be here in no time."_

_He chuckled. "Well since you know my name, don't you think I deserve the same courtesy?"_

_"… Dani." I finally confessed._

_"Uh oh!" He smirked. "I think someone gave me a fake name. Unless your parents really wanted a boy, which if that's the case I apologise."_

_I laughed. "It's short for Danielle."_

_"Well, Danielle you have a beautiful name." He smirked._

_"Are you flirting with me?" I inquired curiously as he did this little eye thing._

_"Maybe." He smirked. "Is it working?"_

_"Nope." I smiled popping the 'p'. "I have a boyfriend, who I'm extremely in love with."_

_"That won't last." He stated._

_"Oh yeah?" I asked._

_"Yep." He smirking popping the 'p'. "You're in high school, you don't have a clue what you want out of life. Or you think you do but you're completely wrong."_

_"And how would you know this oh so mysterious stranger?" I mocked._

_He smiled. "Well, let's just say I've been around a long time, I've learned a few things." He smirked._

_"So tell me Damon, what should I want?"_

_He took more steps towards me as he spoke softly but full of something I couldn't quite describe. "You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, adventure and even a little danger."_

_I stood stunned for a moment before I questioned with a smile. "And how do you know I don't have that?" I saw my parents car drive up to the side of us a few yards away but I didn't turn to leave, wanting to continue this conversation._

_"Because you're out here in the middle of nowhere talking to me, a complete stranger, instead of being with your boyfriend." He replied cockily._

_I shook my head with a smile. "I have a great love, we have passion and granted we haven't been on much of an adventure but we will. But like you said, we're in high school at the moment." He smiled but momentarily stayed silent. "But my question to you Damon, is what do you want?"_

_"Gilbert!" I whirled around to see Tyler looking around outside for me. It was only then that I realised my parents car had already disappeared. Guess I'd been speaking to Damon for longer than I thought._

_"I'm sorry, I should-" I started to say but as I turned around to speak to him my eyes locked on to his. His iris seemed even brighter as his pupil dilated drawing me in to them._

_"I want you to get everything you're looking for." He said softly. "But right now I want you to forget that this ever happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight Danielle."_

* * *

><p>Once I'd calmed down after the phone call, I found myself trekking Rebekah through the forest, she was moving at a human pace so it didn't take me long to catch up to her. Once again, my heart constricted at the sight before me. Elijah and Rebekah were both hugging as they cried in each other's arms. When Elijah pulled back he looked at Rebekah confused. "Where's Danielle and Trinity?"<p>

Moving forward I accidently stepped on a twig, alerting them to my presence. They both whirled around to face me, Elijah showing a hint of happiness while Rebekah still just looked defeated. "I'm sorry." I whispered locking eyes with Elijah as more tears flowed. "I didn't… I don't… She just…" I choked out. "He was going to kill me and then she just…" I trailed off again as the words wouldn't come but it had already seemed to dawn on him as his face dropped.

"Walked in front of her." Rebekah finished. "She saved her life."

"I'm so sorry." I cried and before I knew it Elijah had his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"It's okay." He replied softly.

"She shouldn't have bothered!" I sobbed.

"Of course she should have." He responded. "She knew you were worth saving."

"But I'm not, I'm not worth anything."

"Of course you are." He stated.

"I have no one left." I said. "He's killed everyone. They're all going to die. And he's coming for us."

"We can still run." Rebekah spoke up appearing beside Elijah as he pulled back. "We can met up with Kol and we can run, until we think of a plan."

"We need to go now." Elijah agreed.

I shook my head as they both looked at me expectantly. "I'll buy you some time. I can't kill him but I can slow him down, it'll give you enough time to at least get out of town."

"He'll kill you!" Rebekah screeched.

"If he does, he does." I shrugged. "I owe you this. For everything. I owe it to Trinity as well."

"She didn't die saving you just for you to go and get yourself killed." Elijah stated.

"No, she died saving me so I could give you a chance to live." I explained. "Just go, you're wasting time." Without waiting for them to reply I disappeared in to thin air.

* * *

><p>Traipsing through the woods, my phone started to ring again. But when I looked down at the caller ID this time I sighed. "Hi." I whispered down the line.<p>

"Dani." Elena breathed down the phone. "What's happening? No one's answering their phones."

A pang went through me as I quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve and slowed to a stop, leaning against a tree. "He got Klaus Elena." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, but her voice caught showing that she does know what I mean.

"Alaric killed Klaus. He's gone."

"But what about Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Tyler?" She pressed.

"They're dying." I stated.

"No." She whispered brokenly. "…Where are you? I'm coming to you."

"No Elena." I replied. "Stay in the house. Stefan will be on his way to you."

"But Dani…" She started softly before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I'm not at the house."

"What do you mean you're not at the house? Where else would you be?" I questioned in confusion.

"Matt and Jeremy hatched a plan to get me out of mystic falls." She answered.

"What?" I bit out.

"Jeremy was going to stay with you until you could both get out to us." She reasoned. "So I'm coming to you."

"No Elena." I stated an urgent tone to my voice. "You have to trust me now okay?" Without waiting for an answer I continued. "You find a house. I don't care if anyone lives there, break in if you have to. I don't care how you do it but just do it, please."

"But-" She started but I cut her off with one simple question.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She responded without hesitation.

"Then please do this."

"Okay." She whispered her voice cracking.

"I'll see you soon okay. You can text me the address and I'll meet you there soon."

"Okay." She agreed.

"I love you Elena. Just know that okay." I said softly.

"Of course I know that. I love you too. We're sisters and we always will be."

"But if something happens, just remember that."

"Nothing's going to happen is it?" She asked slight panic seeping in to her voice. "Dani? Tell me nothing's going to happen."

I was silent for a few moments before finally whispering "Everything's going to fine, Elena." The lie rolled off my tongue easily before I quickly hung up and deposited the phone back in to my pocket. Everything wasn't okay and it probably wouldn't be ever again.

"That's going to be the last family moment you even have." I froze at the chilling voice before slowly turning to face Alaric.

"Listening in to my conversation now. Like that's not at all creepy." I deadpanned as I gradually started walking away from him, but he matched every step.

"Rebekah and Elijah have fled." He stated. "Which brings me to my question of, why aren't you with them?"

"They're immigrating to India." I shrugged. "I'm not a big fan of Indian food."

"Sarcasm." He replied with a roll of his eyes. "Certainly not you most endearing quality."

"Awwr, and he's me thinking you hated everything about me." I smirked as I stopped walking seems as we'd reached a clearing, that just so happened to be Wickery bridge.

Ignoring me, Alaric slowly started to circle around me. "Why aren't you running? I thought you'd be out of town by now."

"I don't run away from guys with a stick shoved up their ass." I retorted with a smirk as he stopped right in front of me.

"No, you just run away from dead relatives." He countered.

"Ouch." I winced.

"Are you going to tell me why you aren't running? Or are we going to keep playing this forwards and backwards banter until I get bored and just kill you?" He questioned.

"But I like our conversations." I whined sarcastically.

"I'm being serious." He stated. "It's not as if you have anyone left here. Klaus is dead and Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Tyler are all in the process of dying."

"I have my brother and sister."

He let out a hearty chuckle as he shook his head. "Hardly, your sister tried to kill you. Hate like that doesn't just go away. And as for your brother" his smirk grew on his face "… who do you think told me where Klaus was?"

My body stiffened at his words as I shook my head in disbelief. "He wouldn't do that."

"And yet he did."

"I came to stop you." I blurted out not liking where the conversation had turned to.

"You came to kill me." He chuckled.

"Notice I said stop not kill." I pointed out.

"So your plan is to desiccate me like Klaus and then lock me up for the rest of Elena's life?" He inquired with a small smile on his lips.

"No, my plan is to weaken you enough so I can lock you up for 3 days before my witch arrives in town and gets rid of your psycho alter ego."

"You have this all planned out don't you."

"I've been planning it before you even turned in to a vampire, I'd be ashamed if I didn't have all the details figured out." I responded.

"Except for the small detail of the fact you couldn't defeat me yesterday." He smirked.

"Oh please!" I scoffed. "I kicked your ass before you started cheating and used vervain on me."

"Then let's have a rematch and see who comes out on top." He grinned before lunging forward with the stake outstretched.

But I quickly intercepted it and grabbed a hold of his wrist twisting it away from my body. His hand wrapped around my throat at the same time mine wrapped around his. We pushed against each other trying to get the upper hand.

Throwing my head back I smashed it forward connecting it with his. Using his momentary distraction I struggled from his grip and pushed him to the ground before delivering a swift kick to his side. Bending down I tried to reach for the stake but he grabbed my arm and then jumped to his feet before cracking my head in to the concrete floor.

Grunting in pain, I felt the blood slowly trickle down my nose. But I didn't have time to react before I cried out again as I felt the stake pierce through my back. With only a second to spare, before it impaled my heart, I rolled to the side and yanked it out before throwing it as far as I could.

I struggled to my feet as fast as I could but it wasn't quick enough. A strong force knocked be backwards and then I felt myself tumbling, as the world spun around me. Reacting on instinct my hand shot out and gripped on to the only things they could, which just so happened to be the railings along Wickery Bridge.

"And this is how the great Danielle Gilbert is going to end." Rick laughed. "Clinging on to some mouldy railing."

"Screw you!" I spat as my legs dangled beneath me. "You seriously think you'll be fine if you kill me? My witch will still come to mystic falls and he'll still help you."

"Then I'll just kill him to." He stated as he raised the stake once more.

Clinging on tightly with one hand I quickly lifted my body up and clenched my hand in to his shirt before pulling forward. He let out a snarl as his body toppled over the railing but instead of falling in to the water like I'd hoped, he'd somehow grabbed on to my ankles yanking me down until I was barley gripping on to the bottom of the rail.

Just as I was losing my grip a hand shot out and grabbed on to mine pulling me up. Startled, I looked up only to be met by Rebekah's panicked blue eyes. "Just hold on." She urged.

"I'll be with you in five minutes, Rebekah." Alaric chuckled.

"Just run!" I bit out.

"Elena should be arriving in town any minute now." Rebekah said. I frowned in confusion before I realised she had her phone balanced between her ear and shoulder.

_"I know Elijah just rang, he said you were both leaving town. Is Danielle going with you?"_ More confusion consumed me as I heard Stefan's response. Shouldn't he be dead by now? Before I could have a moment of happiness a scream tore through me as Alaric jammed the stake in to my back. "What was that? Was that her?" Stefan questioned panic and worry in his tone.

"That's why I'm calling." Rebekah stated holding on to my hands even tighter. "You have a choice to make. Alaric is about to kill Dani. So it's either her or Elena, I'm leaving the decision up to you."

"NO!" I cried out before another scream ripped free as Alaric moved the stake, getting it nearer and nearer to my heart.

"You need to decide now, Stefan!" Rebekah urged.

"Let go!" I yelled at Rebekah as I struggled desperately. She nodded once before releasing.

The air rushed around me before I hit the cold water below. Immediately I started splashing around and kicking out at Rick, successfully putting some distance between us, before desperately kicking up to the surface and gulping in a lung full of air. "_Don't do this Rebekah_!" Stefan pleaded down the line.

"I'm not doing anything, Stefan. But you need to and you need to do it quick." Tears were rolling down her face as she leant over the railing staring right at me. "BEHIND YOU!" She screamed out before an arm wrapped around my throat and I was submerged back in to the water once again, struggling against Alaric.

I elbowed him in the stomach before twisting around in his grip. Blood trickled from my mouth and bubbled escaped as the stake stabbed in to my stomach. Without thinking each of my hands grabbed on to the side of his head before my thumbs pushed through his eye sockets. I cringed as I felt the pop and then he was thrashing around as he gripped on to my wrists. I brought up my leg to my chest and then kicked it out sending Rick deeper in to the murky water. As soon as I was free I swam up to the surface once again.

"Dani, just get to the side!" Rebekah yelled at me.

_"Just save Dani._" I started frowning in confusion as I heard Stefan's soft reply. "Just save her."

"I already was." Rebekah replied. "I just wanted to know who you'd save."

"Rebekah don't!" I cried out just as I heard the squealing of tires. Before I knew it a rusty old blue truck had smashed through the railing and flew in to the water. It took me a moment before realisation hit. That was Matt's truck. Elena.

I dove under the water and swam as fast as I could towards the car as it sank deeper. I yelled out to Elena as I saw her desperately bang against the window, but it was pointless. No words were made, only bubbles as the last remaining oxygen escaped my lungs.

Once I got a few feet away that when she finally noticed me. Her eyes widened and a small smile appeared as I got closer but then it dropped and she started to struggle and bang against the window even more.

As soon as I realised there was someone behind me it was already too late. Alaric's hand wrapped around my waist and then the stake was straight through my heart, piercing it in one swoop.

A gasp let my lips at the initial sting, but as my eyes locked on to Elena's a small smile appeared. It didn't hurt anymore. This was the end…

* * *

><p>Painfully, I watched the scene in front of me unfold. Damon fighting with Alaric. Damon kept trying to fight back but it was pointless. I couldn't beat him, so Damon was screwed. He'd been beaten to a bloody pulp but he kept getting back up, or at least attempting to. "Why the hell don't you just give up?!" Alaric snarled with a malicious smile.<p>

"I have… to get… to Dani!" Damon bit out as he coughed up a little blood.

Rick laughed evilly, water still dripping from his clothes. "She's already dead."

"You're lying." Damon growled attempting to sit up again.

"I'll admit she fought hard." Alaric chuckled. "The bitch took my eyeballs. But she ended up just like Klaus."

"No." Damon replied stubbornly but I watched as his eyes filled with tears.

"Yep." He smirked. "I was kind of upset I didn't get to drag it out longer but…" He trailed off as he gave a shrug.

"No." He whispered more tears falling as the fight completely left him. "No."

Moving closer to him, I carefully knelt down beside him and rubbed my hand lovingly across his cheek, but he didn't acknowledge it. "Ssssh." I smoothed. "It'll be okay. Everything's going to fine."

Straightening up, I watched as Damon just watched as Alaric raised the stake. No fight. No nothing. He was just waiting for death.

But then a choked gurgle fell from Alaric's lips and he dropped the stake. "What's happening?" He questioned just as Damon jumped to his feet and caught him before he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no." Damon breathed out as he lowered them both to the ground.

"What's happening?" Rick asked again.

"Not you as well." He said softly, but he wasn't talking about Rick. A cry fell from Rick's lips as Damon cradled him. "No, Rick! Rick!"

But it was too late. Rick had already stiffened and greyed as the veins snaked across his skin. He was dead, which meant so was Elena. "You're not dead!" Damon cried. "You both can't be dead!"

"What have I done?" I turned around with a smile to see Alaric standing there in disbelief.

"It's okay." I reasoned.

"I killed you." He stated. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I repeated as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in to a hug. "Everything's better now." I smiled. "Don't you see, it's all over. All the pain, the heartache, the misery it's all gone."

"Elena's dead." He said with a shake of his head.

"She has my blood in her system. If she chooses not to turn she'll go to heaven. She'll be fine." I explained.

"But you're dead. You're classed as an original, as the start of your bloodline. Won't she die now that you are?" He asked sceptically.

I shrugged. "If she does she'll still go to heaven. She'll be with our parents and Jenna." The mention of my aunt caused me to frown. "I'm sorry." I apologised. "I never should have turned you. I should have let you die, you'd be with Jenna now. I messed everything up."

"No." Rick stated as he gently gripped the tops of my shoulders. "You were just trying to save me. You were trying to help me. I get it. I forgive you for it."

"You shouldn't."

We were silent for a few moments just staring at each other before Rick started to smile softly. "Guess it's just me and you."

"Yeah." I smiled. "You and me and all the other supernatural creature to roam the earth. It can be like an episode of supernatural when Dean goes to purgatory. Bagsey Dean."

Alaric chuckled. "Great, am I the crazy angel Castiel?"

"Or the vampire Bennie? I'll let you choose." I smirked.

"Which ones better?"

"Castiel, clearly." I replied. "He's an angel."

Alaric laughed. "I can deal with that." He was silent again before he whispered. "We'll get through this."

"We always do." I agreed. "Who says death has to stop us from being team badass?"

We both started laughing before I doubled over in pain, letting out a groan. "Dani?!" Rick questioned in panic.

"What the hell?" I asked pressing my hand in to my chest, trying to stop the steady flow of blood.

"What's happening?" Rick inquired panicked as he held me gently.

I only managed one word before darkness took over once more. "Bonnie."

* * *

><p>I sat up gasping and stared up at Bonnie in confusion. "Oh, thank God!" She breathed out. "I thought it wasn't going to work."<p>

"What did you do Bonnie?" I questioned as tried to get my breathing under control. I ran my hand over my chest to see it completely healed. But pulling down my shirt slightly I could see a small scar, proving that I hadn't been dreaming. I really had died.

"That bracelet I gave you, before you went in to the school, it connected me to you. I was scared that Alaric would hurt you so I had to save you."

"What did you do Bonnie?" I repeated as I struggled to my feet with her help.

"I did a resurrection spell." She answered hesitantly.

"That's not possible!" I argued. "How in the hell did you do that?!"

"… It took a lot." She breathed out and that was when I noticed how pale her skin was, how she was swaying on her feet and the blood that was trickling down her nose. Within an instant I'd bit in to my wrist and had it pressed firmly against her lips forcing her to drink my blood.

"… Thanks." She bit out with a grimace. "Look, there's something else I did. Nobody else will really understand but I just couldn't let him die. You were already broken with him just desiccating, I couldn't let him die. Not to mention caroline would die with him."

"I don't understand." I responded in confusion.

"I saved Klaus as well, but I had to put him in Tyler's body." She explained.

"Thank you." I said gratefully before shaking my head. "But I'm sorry, I just can't deal with these right now."

"Why?" She inquired.

"You need to get to the hospital. I'll run ahead and see you there."

"Why?" She repeated.

"It's Elena." I stated."

* * *

><p>I jogged through the hallways of the hospital pushing my way past everyone that wouldn't move. "Dani!" Meredith called out stopping me in my tracks. "Thank God you're here."<p>

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the morgue." She answered regretfully. "Stefan and Damon are with her-"

"Do they know?" I questioned cutting her off.

She shook her head. "I didn't know how. I thought it'd be best if you explained it to them."

"Good, thank you. You don't know how much all of this means." I breathed out as I turned to leave but her voice stopped me.

"Alaric?" She inquired softly. My eyes saddened as I slowly shook my head before taking off down the hallway once again.

"She's gone, Stefan." I heard Damon whisper brokenly. "She's really gone."

"I know." Stefan muttered just as sadly.

"I can't, Stefan." Damon cried. "I can't – I can't do this without her."

"I'm sorry." Stefan replied. "If I was quicker I could have saved her." I felt my heart tighten at the fact that they were both talking about Elena. "Alaric wouldn't have killed her if I'd just been a little quicker." Just as I reached the door I realised it wasn't Elena they were talking about, it was me.

I opened the door loudly and alerted them to my presence. I smiled at their wide eyed frozen stares before it dropped as my gaze landed on Elena, lying on the metal slab. "Dani?" Damon exhaled.

I didn't answer as I moved silently over to Elena and used the back of my hand to softly stroke her cheek. "Alaric said you were dead." Stefan stated.

"I got away." I lied.

"I'm sorry." Stefan blurted just as Damon turned me around and crushed me in to his chest tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you." Damon cried out as some of his tears soaked in to my shirt. "Never do that to me again."

"I won't." I responded pulling back and turning back to Elena.

"She wanted me to save Matt." Stefan explained. "I didn't know what to do."

"We have to get her home." I stated ignoring Stefan.

"Dani." Damon whispered stroking my arm gently. "Elena's dead."

"I lied." I said carefully. "She didn't have a concussion. She had a brain bleed. She was in a coma, there was nothing else that could be done. So Meredith gave her some blood. Which means…" I trailed off sadly.

"She's not going to stay dead." Damon finished.

I nodded before lifting Elena in to my arms. "We need to get her home now."

* * *

><p>No matter the way in which you die, if you come back there's consequences.<p>

For Jeremy it was seeing ghosts.

For Elena it would be vampirism.

But for me…. I had to just wait and see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally, the last chapter! WOOP WOOP!<strong>_

_**Please please please review! I'd be absolutely over the moon if this story reached 1000 reviews, so please everyone who's reading this story, just take one minutes and please the review button at the bottom of the page.**_

_**I will be continuing on in to season 4 and that story will be called "To Hell And Back" suggested by Marril96 so a huge thank you to her. Thank you to everyone else that suggested titles they were all really good but I felt that that one fit with how I want season 4 to go. I'll post a notice on this story when I finally start that, so you might want to add it to your alerts.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who's ever read this!**_

_**Please review one last time**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	27. Authors Note - NOT AN UPDATE

Hi, sorry this isn't an update but I've had so many reviews asking me to post the new story that I thought that I needed to write this.

Where I live it's exam season at the moment so I've been busy with revision and everything else. Due to this I've only been able to write half the chapter and it's going to take me a few weeks to finish it.

That's why I've put up a poll on my profile on whether you'd like to wait and read the whole chapter or the read the part I've written so far.

Please go on to my profile and vote

Sophie


	28. Authors Note

_**The new story has now been posted, its called 'To Hell and Back'**_

_**Please check it out and review**_

_**Sophie**_


End file.
